Low Mans Lyrics
by CrazyGohanGurl
Summary: UPDATE! 8 11 2010! Gohan has his own band, married, and has a...unique daughter? Gohan life is better now with TJ and Mu-Ma back, but trouble comes when Miria comes to visit. Will Miria know Boss is actually Gohan?
1. The cool introduction made me, Boss!

It's me, Boss. Those who are reading "For the Sake of my Child" should know what I am doing. Low Mans Lyrics, I love singing that song, has been booted off once again from fanfiction.net. So I am here to give you a summery, hopefully a short one, about the fanfiction Low Mans Lyrics.  
  
Let's see where do I start. . .I got it! You see, After the Cell games I ran away from home. Actually I ran away from the Lookout when Goku, my father, said that he wouldn't be coming back. Of course, I left and he came back. I wasn't very happy about that once I saw him again but I'm jumping ahead of the story. I ran to Mu-Ma and TJ, a random house and those were the names of the people. Yeah, my grammar is bad but I'm not the straight A student I used to be.  
  
You see, I became more relaxed ever since I met TJ and Mu-Ma. They are both perverted, like Master Roshi, and I became just like them. My grades were perfect, that is, until TJ changed me. For my birthday, he gave me a new wallet and an edible condom with it. That was used and I do thank him for that one. But TJ is dead. He died in a car accident and I was scarred for the rest of my life.  
  
I was with TJ when the whole thing happened. It was a one way highway and some car came the other way. Hit us right on and TJ flew right through the window shield. I, on the other hand, swallowed a huge piece of glass and it somehow managed to get into my lungs. Soon I was coughing up blood and becoming ill rather fast. Even with the saiyan blood in me it couldn't help me. I've been through hundreds, thirty-five actually, operations in hopes to get rid of the glass. The main surgery is expensive and even with my two jobs, I can't afford it.  
  
My two jobs, well when TJ died, I inherited his CD store he used to own. I renamed it TJ's Music in loving memory of my brother. My other job, hehehe, I kick ass in a band call Masiko. I am the lead singer and main guitarist of the band, thank you thank you! One pays five bucks and hour and the other eight dollars. I managed to keep an apartment with three cats, I used to have seven. My cats are Toki, Shasta, and TJ. Toki and Shasta are a cat couple and TJ is one of their kittens. They had seven all together and the hair balls, the kitty litter box, the damn shedding that never ended!!! Well, they are in a better home now; the home of Bulma Briefs! Yes, my running away did not pay off.  
  
Veggie-chan and I met for the first time in seven years at the Kamehameha. That's the name of the club and I know it's a sign saying, "You can find your son here! Look at the names and see how stupid your son is!" I know, but c'mon! Those names have a nice ring to it and I can do both attacks! Haven't done them in a while, but I still kick ass! Where was I, oh yeah! Veggie-chan came to see me play and he can sense my saiyan blood in me. I told him to keep it a secret and he did. He saw my killer bike and he loved it. It's mine, all mine! No one can touch it! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! I'm going off subject again. That's okay though.  
  
So, Veggie-chan managed to keep my secret until I went over his house for dinner. Guess who was there? I hate guessing games so I'll tell you. Goku, Chi-Chi, and a little brother I never knew I had Goten. I tried my best to hide myself and I learned that ever though Chi-Chi didn't know I was her son, she still hating my smoking habit. Yeah I smoke so please don't make a big deal about it. I know your saying, "You have bad lungs and you think that smoking will make me feel better?" To answer, yes it does so go stick a dick up your ass! No, don't leave! I still have to finish my story! I'm not one to apologize so just stay and I won't insult you again! Okay? You're cool? All right . . . so anyway I showed Goten and Trunks my tattoos and I will describe them for you. I love talking about me!  
  
My first tattoo is a harp with the names Kyo, TJ, and Mu-Ma. Kyo was my best friend who got shot and killed and I was there when it happened. I rather not talk about it. Mu-Ma died before Thanksgiving and TJ's been dead for a while. My other tattoo is a wire bar on my muscle. Girls love that one. I have one on my back of a wolf that my friend Nick Silver suggest to be. Thanks buddy! I have one more on my ankle and that one is a panther with a marking on its forehead that means "one that hides" or something like that. And my favorite one is on my other shoulder. It's a bloody dagger with a dragon wrapped around it. It was my first tattoo. Let me reminisce on that fond memory. (Stares off into space for five seconds) What a wonderful memory. Oh jeez, here I go wondering off again. Let me tell you about my friends.  
  
First there's Owen, my best friend and the second guitarist in the band. He's dating my other best friend Mai. Mai and I are like older brother and sister. We take good care of each other and I'm a bit over protected. I have my reason and know one knows it so nah! The one thing I love about her, she has big boobies! She's like a double D and you should see her in a tank top. It makes me hard every time! Kami I love her boobies! I used to go out with her and she used to have a B cup. She dumped me and her boobies grew big! I mean big! My hands, they are big you know and you know what they say about big hands, can't even fit on her boobies! Guys, who are reading this and say a double D is too big, you haven't seen Mai! They are like, wow! It's heaven when it's cold outside. Ziggy is our drummer and Moth is our basest. Seymour is our manager and the owner of the Kamehameha. Now back to Mai and her big boobies! Well actually, I have a girlfriend named Videl. The daughter of the asso mother fucker liar, Hercule Satan.  
  
Now Videl doesn't have huge boobies like Mai. They are normal size and can fit into your hands. I like it like that because you can move then around and get a better feel of the . . .so Videl is my new girlfriend and I had my share of girls. She does the best BJ's though. I wouldn't mind having one right now but how do you know I'm not? I'm typing this here and you don't know what I'm doing. Actually, I'm just typing this at three in the morning. I can't sleep. Damn.  
  
I think I basically got the important things. Goten, Vegeta, and Piccy-san know who I really am, my lungs are a piece of shit, Goku and I don't get along well, and if you really want to read the whole thing, go to the bio thingie and a website will appear. Click on that and read. You'll laugh, you'll cry, you'll wish that you had rocky road ice cream.  
  
Low Mans Lyrics will start on my birthday and go on from there. If CrazyGohanGurl can get off her lazy ass and write more than maybe this story can have updates! Have any questions, then let me know in a review or even in an email titled "Questions for Boss." I'll be able to answer them with one or more sentences. I have to go now. I'm getting sleepy and I have to work in five minutes. A three-minute nap and a twenty-minute car drive! Whoo-hoo!  
  
By the way, Toki says hi and Shasta is biting my leg. TJ is asleep and Videl is coming down the stairs. That's what I forgot to say! My rival was a guy named Derek and he died landing headfirst on the pavement. I got a house and Videl will be moving in later. As you can see, she spent the night. Yes I got laid and it was good! The next chapter will be out shortly so please, don't kick me off again. Of you don't like me then don't read Low Mans Lyrics. CrazyGohanGurl finally has something she loves and it's not nice to ruin it. Who am I kidding, she will leave me alone and I can live my live the way I always wanted to! Stupid conscious...please don't boot it off. I don't beg and I don't plan to now.  
  
Bye bye all you perverted out there reading what I love to do and remember: Always wear a condom or else! Please, TRUST ME! 


	2. My name is

Gohan looked at his laptop once and sighed in frustration. He was tired, sick and all he wanted to do was just go home and sleep. Ah yes, the waterbed. Gohan fell in love with the waterbed as soon as he saw in the store. It was a must buy and within minutes that he saw it, he bought it. The best buy that he bought. But home was still on the mind and today he just wanted to go home. It was his birthday he can go home if he wants too.  
  
Gohan was counting down the days knowing that one day, it would be his last. He couldn't afford the surgery, no doctor would do it for free and death happens. Gohan rather be dead then alive. That way his secrets could be kept then he couldn't hurt anyone, or break their hearts. 'Tis a sad tale to be told, but some stories end in tragedies. Son Gohan will end this little fairy tale but would this fairy tale end? Ah Son Gohan, you choose your own path, your path doesn't choose you.  
  
" Stupid junk email," Gohan said. " My own path, blah! Why is Mai sending me this stuff? Why does she send me junk mail? Why do I read it when I know its junk mail?"  
  
Gohan went onto a different site to check out the new guitars coming out. Some he really liked but by the time he got it, he would be dead. His door slowly opened.  
  
" For he's a jolly good fellow," came the singing voices of Mike, Seymour, Moth, Owen and Ziggy as they entered the door with a cake with twenty-one candles. " For he's a jolly good fellow. For he's a jolly good fellow.......ah mumble mumble."  
  
" Aw gee thanks," Gohan said getting out from his seat. " I told you my birthday wasn't a big deal and is that chocolate?"  
  
" Of course your birthday is a big deal," Seymour said. " It has to be chocolate. All cakes should be chocolate."  
  
" Chocolate icing, chocolate mix," Owen said. " All we need now is a chocolate covered Videl."  
  
" Is there one," Gohan said looking behind the guys. " Please say that she has cherries on her cherries"  
  
" No Videl," Owen said. " Make a wish and make it come true."  
  
" Make it a good one," Seymour said. " Not take back wishes like last year."  
  
" I wish you guys would get out of my office," Gohan said as he took a deep breath. Ziggy put his hand over Gohan's mouth.  
  
" That wish won't come true," he said. " You know we won't leave until we have that cake. The first two we made caught on fire so we had to buy it."  
  
" You guys tried to make cake?"  
  
" It's harder than you think," Moth said. " We tried adding alcohol but that's why it caught on fire. Can't say we didn't try. Now make a wish so we can eat."  
  
" Okay," Gohan said. He stood there and thought for a moment before blowing out all the candles in one blow. Everyone cheered.  
  
" What did you wish for," Owen said.  
  
" I wished that I gifts but no one has one," Gohan said folding his arms. " A bag of candy would have made me happy."  
  
" You get your gift later," Seymour said picking out the candles, actually everyone did. They began fighting over the candles so that they could get some of the icing. Gohan got the most since it was his cake.  
  
" Why twenty one candles," Gohan said. " I'm twenty unless I can drink legally now."  
  
" One for good luck," Moth said. " Next year you'll be a legal drinker, in the other place."  
  
" This may be your last birthday Boss," Seymour said putting his hand on Gohan's shoulder. " Make it your best man."  
  
" Get laid as often as you can," Owen said.  
  
" Make the girl howl," Moth said.  
  
" Don't forget protection," Ziggy said.  
  
" Cause nine months are too long for a woman to have PMS," the entire band, Masiko, said.  
  
" Aunt flow don't come with the kid," Seymour said cutting some cake. " But the PMS sure does stay. Birthday boy gets the first slice."  
  
Everyone had their slice of cake and man was it good. They talked, had beer, and just hung around the office for a bit. The store was closed so they had a while to just chill. They told some stories and embarrassing stuff that they laughed about. All good things had to go to an end and Gohan just wanted to go home. They said their byes and Gohan cleaned up the store for a bit.  
  
He finally hopped in his car and rove off. A couple hours have passed since he last had cake and he was hungry. Laughing, talking, and moving around a bit for some hours would make you hungry again. Gohan was coming up to Capsule Corps and sighed. He passed it everyday but today it looked busy.  
  
There were cars around the curb. There was Mai's car, Seymour's car, Owen's car, Videl's car, Moth's car, Ziggy's car, even Mike's car.  
  
' A lot of people drive the same cars as my friends,' Gohan thought. ' And all at Capsule Corps.'  
  
Gohan stopped his car.  
  
" Those are my friends cars! What the hell?!"  
  
Gohan pulled up next to Owen's car and jumped out. It was the same color, same dent on the side, same dirty car that hasn't been washed in months. He looked at the rows of cars and then at the Capsule Corps building. Why in the name of Kami would they be here? Wait, is he hearing voices, his friend's voices? That's Videl's laugh. So they are there. Why?  
  
Gohan went through the gates and saw everyone, from Bulma to Videl, all in one spot on the lawn. They were talking and didn't seem to notice him there. Gohan was a bit shocked, surprised, and lost.  
  
" What's going on," Gohan shouted. " Why are all of you people here in one place, at this place, right here, right now, here, this spot, not another spot, but this one?"  
  
" Calm down Boss," Videl said walking up to her stunned boyfriend. " We made you a party and we invited everyone."  
  
" I said no parties," Gohan said looking at everyone. " Is there pin the tail on the donkey?"  
  
" No silly," Videl said. " Just a party just for you. We have a very special gift for."  
  
" How?"  
  
" It was Goku's idea," Chi-Chi said. " All of this was, even the gift."  
  
" Goku," Gohan exclaimed. " How did you know that I would be here?"  
  
" You pass the house everyday," Bulma answered. " We knew if you saw all of your friend's cars then you would have had to stop. It worked apparently."  
  
" Open your gift Boss," Goten cried handing Gohan an envelope. " It's a really good gift and I helped."  
  
" Everyone did," Goku said. " Even Vegeta over there."  
  
" Blah," was Vegeta's reply. " Just open the damn envelope so we can go on with our lives."  
  
" Thanks for caring Vegeta," Gohan mumbled. " What's in here?"  
  
" It's a gift," Videl said putting her hands on her hips. " You have to open it in order to know what it is. There are no returns on it."  
  
" Definitely," Seymour said. " And you better use it or else we'll make you use it."  
  
" Fine I'll open it," Gohan said. He slowly opened the envelope and noticed everyone looking at him. He took a step back since he was a bit afraid and looked in the envelope. All he saw was a small, thin, piece of paper. He pulled it out and his eyes were wide. " I can't take it."  
  
" You will," Bulma said.  
  
" But it's a check for Eight hundred thousand zenny," Gohan said. " The money's nice but I can't take it."  
  
" It's for your surgery," Bulma said. " And for the medication that will be needed for future things to come. Your appointment is tomorrow at nine in the morning. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. If you look at the word birthday you will notice that it has birth and every human being should have this birth, and you will live."  
  
" I-I don't know what to say," Gohan said as he felt his eyes water. " I'm shocked beyond shocked. I never knew that everyone actually did this."  
  
" All thanks to Daddy," Goten said. " He did it for you."  
  
" Goku? It was his idea?"  
  
" Yeah," Goku said scratching the back of his head. " After we had that fight, Goten told me about your time limit. I thought maybe if we did this then you could live. Like I said, you are like a son to me and I don't want to loose another son.  
  
Gohan stared at Goku as tears fell down his soft, pale face.  
  
" You all did this," Gohan said looking at everyone. " Everyone? I can die from this."  
  
" It's chance worth taking," Krillin said appearing behind Goku.  
  
" Including us," Owen said. " I told you Boss, I don't want you to die."  
  
" Even people at the club helped," Seymour said. " Your time off helped us raise money for the Save the Boss fund. A lot of people helped."  
  
" I don't know what to say."  
  
" We just need your name," Bulma said pointing at the check. " The name is blank because you said that Boss was a nickname."  
  
" My name," Gohan said looking at the check. He took a deep breath as he took a couple of steps away from the group. Vegeta smiled, he knew what Gohan was going to do. Gohan took a deep breath as he spread his legs shoulder width apart and had his arms curled up near his sides. He closed his eyes and began to power up. Slowly, but surely, his wild black hair began to glow a familiar yellow until his once black hair was not a sharp blonde. He opened his turquoise and saw everyone's pure amazement.  
  
" My name is Gohan, Son Gohan." 


	3. Low man is due

Disclaimer: Do not own!  
  
Now Gohan's family finally know, happy now?  
  
Some people couldn't believe it, some people were shocked beyond shocked, and two didn't know just how to react. Goten was finally happy that his brother showed his true colors, Vegeta was thrilled that he didn't have to search for someone he already found a long time ago and Piccolo, well Piccolo was Piccolo. Gohan was back, as a bad ass, but he was back.  
  
Gohan's friends were also shocked from the change from their friend. Once a black hair friend with dark coal eyes was now a blonde with turquoise eyes. Mai and Seymour saw it before but that was a while ago and the other friends had no idea and their mouths were wide open.  
  
Gohan shut his eyes as he powered down back to normal. He opened them and looked straight at his parents. Their expressions were priceless and so was his. The innocent look he once had as a young boy came back. His eyes cried for his parents he once ran away from and wanted to be with them once more. In other words, he wanted his mom and dad.  
  
" Gohan!"  
  
Chi-Chi ran up to Gohan with opened arms. Krillin, Goten, Bulma and Marron all ran up to him with open arms following close behind Chi-Chi. Gohan welcomed their hug with open arms of his own and finally they all met in a group hug. Many tears were released, many cries were heard, but one person was far from reality as the past haunted him more than the present.  
  
" If you care so much for your family then your son will be here! You lied to your son saying that you will never come back and he believed you! Now you're back with your son missing and I can't blame him for never coming home!"  
  
" It's his fault for your son's absence. If he stayed in the first place and maybe be a father for once then his son would come back and possibly never runaway in the first place!"  
  
" You're not the role model I would want as a father. You're right, I never had a father BECAUSE HE WAS NEVER THERE!"  
  
The truth hit Goku harder than any attack that ever hit him. He stood there as his family and friends all gathered around Gohan, Boss, and happy to see him. Goku would be one of those people but a simple sentence stopped him in his tracts.  
  
" You're right, I never had a father BECAUSE HE WAS NEVER THERE!"  
  
Never there...  
  
Goku was never there and now he knew why Gohan ran away, he ran away because of him. Goku was to blame for Gohan's absents and when they had that fight, it was Gohan telling him why he ran away. Gohan threw out hints about his absence but Goku knew him as Boss at the time. Maybe if he listened to reason and not himself then maybe Gohan would have opened up before all of this. They could have used the Dragonballs, a senzu bean, even Dendae!  
  
" He was right," Goku heard Mai say. " Mu-Ma and TJ weren't his real family. That old lady with the apron must be his mum."  
  
" If you look and squint your left eye you notice that he has her nose," Seymour said. " I just don't understand? He has TJ's nose but if you squint with your right eye then he still has her nose. Is that little man with the fuzzy hair his sucky ass of a father?"  
  
" I thought he said that he was poor breed of an asso," Owen said. " Or was it a damn son of a bitch that can't even remember his own name?"  
  
" No it was pussy daddy licker," Moth said.  
  
" It was a poor excuse of a fuckin father that doesn't know his head from his ass," Ziggy said heaving a sigh. " Boss is the daddy pussy licker. You mixed that up Moth."  
  
" Oh," the others said.  
  
" Is that little monk his poor excuse of a fuckin father that doesn't know his head from his ass," Seymour asked.  
  
" That's me," Goku said turning his head to see Gohan's friends.  
  
" You're the poor excuse of a fuckin father that doesn't know his head from his ass," Mai asked in a bit of shock. " You're the one Boss had that fight with. You're carrot top!"  
  
" It was comb head," Videl said joining the group. " The hair, like a comb."  
  
" I thought it was pineapple head," Owen said.  
  
" It was Spiky dude with a brain the size of a cell," Ziggy said. " Don't you people ever listen to Boss when he talks?"  
  
" Has Boss ever said anything nice about me," Goku asked in a low, monotone. " I mean, I realized my mistake and I told him that."  
  
" One thing," Videl said. " He did say you knew how to fight well, though fighting was more important than family, but a complement is a complement."  
  
Everyone pulled away form Gohan and Chi-Chi dried her tears but attached herself to his arm. Gohan tried to tug away but Chi-Chi held on tight.  
  
" Um, you can let go," Gohan said. " Hug time is over and my arm is going numb."  
  
" I don't want you to leave again," Chi-Chi wailed. " I thought you wanted to be a scholar now you're in gangs selling drugs while selling your body for pleasure! What happened to my perfect child who listened to his mother? Why did you become bad, why?"  
  
Chi-Chi continued to wail but still kept her grip on Gohan.  
  
" Let go Chi-Chi," Gohan said.  
  
" I'm your mother! My child doesn't remember his own mother? What happened to you, why, why, why? Kami what did I do wrong for my boy to become a bad ass? I want my baby back! WWAAAAHHHHHHH!"  
  
" That's his mom alright," Videl said.  
  
" He wanted to be a scholar," Seymour said with a laugh.  
  
" That's funny," Owen said.  
  
" Fine," Gohan said. " Let go m-m-m...mo......mot.......ma......mooo.........Mama?"  
  
" He remembers," Chi-Chi wailed once again. " My baby boy remembers his Mama! He called me that while he was still in diapers sucking on his little thumb. I was changing his diaper at the time and he said Mama and ran around naked!"  
  
" MA!"  
  
" Yes the embarrassing baby stories," Mai said. " We can finally hear the embarrassing baby stories of Boss. In your face Boss!"  
  
" I wouldn't be talking Miss Pudgy Cheeky Weeky," Gohan yelled. " I never forget Tweety Bird."  
  
" We will know your names," Mai yelled back. " You still run around naked but you don't wear a diaper."  
  
" I could if I wanna!"  
  
" Try me Boss. I'll get it out of your mother."  
  
" Not if I put duck tape on her mouth!"  
  
" My son's a rapist," Chi-Chi whined. " He wants to rape his own mother! Why must my son be so bad? Why must he be a sex addict?"  
  
" I'm not a rapist," Gohan said. " I was better keeping my mouth shut and sticking to Boss."  
  
" It's not all that bad," Videl said grabbing his other free arm. " You have a family. A brother, a mother, and a father. You remember poor excuse of a fuckin father that doesn't know his head from his ass? That guy."  
  
Gohan gave a slight nod and finally saw his father behind Mai and Seymour. He saw Goku hard in thought and distracted in his own thoughts. Gohan lowered his head as he walked towards his father, Chi-Chi and Videl let go of Gohan's arm.  
  
Mai and Seymour moved out of the way so Gohan could be face to face with his father. Both men stood firm and tall in front of each other, one afraid to talk to the other.  
  
" Hey old man," Gohan said with a slight smirk.  
  
" I'm not that old," Goku said smirking back. " I am old enough to be your dad. Welcome home son."  
  
" Thanks d-d-d....de......d-duuuuu........daaa........daaauuu.......Dada?"  
  
" You remember your first words," Goku said with a slight chuckle. " Well, give your old man a hug before he croaks."  
  
Gohan smiled and hugged his father in a tight grasp. The Son family was finally reunited but then Gohan was a Son, he was a McGee. Everyone went inside, Chi-Chi following close behind Gohan and Videl with one thing in mind.  
  
" When am I going to get my grandchildren," Chi-Chi asked as she tapped her fingers together as soon as everyone was settled.  
  
" Try never," Gohan responded as Videl sat on his lap. " I kill too many plastic babies and some I never knew that I had."  
  
" Second that," Mai said. " Mrs. Keen wasn't very happy with you. You failed one too many classes that year."  
  
" Oh no," Gohan mumbled as he saw his mother's expression.  
  
" YOU FAILED," Chi-Chi yelled.  
  
" A couple of classes," Gohan said using Videl as a shield, just in case. " Nothing really that important. History, Home ec, gym, and other classes that I had to take my senior year."  
  
" How can you fail gym," Bulma asked.  
  
" I um," Gohan placed Videl right in front of him. " I cut classes."  
  
" Doing what," Chi-Chi yelled getting out of her seat with a frying pan in hand.  
  
" Stuff."  
  
" What stuff?!"  
  
" Sneaking in movie theaters, sitting in the back and doing what he does best," Mai said grinning at Gohan. " Doing girls from left to right!"  
  
" Doing what," Chi-Chi yelled. " What happened to you? You used to be afraid of seeing girls and you were too busy studying!"  
  
" You know, people can change," Gohan said as Videl leaned on his chest. " When I met TJ, he was like me, well, now I'm like him. Kinda say he made me the person I am today. I followed in his footsteps and I took his place."  
  
" Almost," Seymour said as he huffed. " He had a girlfriend but you had too many."  
  
" I had Mai at the time."  
  
" And after her?"  
  
" I had-" Gohan stopped and thought for a moment. " Was I drunk?"  
  
" DRUNK," Chi-Chi yelled once again.  
  
" Yep," Mai said. " I told you he wouldn't remember."  
  
" I know," Seymour said. " Now he has Videl. He should remember her name. Remember when she was dunk?"  
  
" She was cool when she was dunk," Moth said. " She also slammed dunk in the practice room. She had a three pointer from what I heard."  
  
" Leave me alone," Videl said sticking out her tongue. " There are little kids around here."  
  
" They don't know what we are talking about," Owen said. " Hey purple hair guy that is next to the Goku clone, do you know what we are talking about?"  
  
" Me," Trunks said pointing at himself. " I thought you guys were talking about basketball. Are you talking dirty?"  
  
Trunks gave a slight grin when he said ' dirty.'  
  
" You taught him well Vegeta," Gohan said with an arm in the air.  
  
" He got it from you," Vegeta said. " Though I did teach him a few things about the birds and the bees, the uncut version."  
  
" You're mean," Videl said.  
  
" Better than hotdogs and buns," Gohan said looking at Goku. " Hotdogs used to be my favorite food Pops. I can eat the buns but not the hotdog, of course I always eat the bun even if the hotdog was just in there."  
  
" Stop," Videl said slapping Gohan on the shoulder.  
  
" What?"  
  
" Even in front of your parents."  
  
" So?"  
  
" They're your parents."  
  
" And?"  
  
" I give up."  
  
" Nothing they never done," Gohan said. " I'm here and Goten's here. Pops had to do something right, or the old lady taught him."  
  
" What ever happened to Mom and Dad," Goku asked. " I'm no ' pops' and your mother is not that old."  
  
" Not that old," Chi-Chi said hitting Goku with the frying pan. " I'm not old period! Why don't you call us Mom and Dad?"  
  
" I dunno," Gohan answered with a shrug. " It feels weird."  
  
" We're your parents!"  
  
" Yeah but," Gohan moved a bit uneasily in his seat. " Well, it's been a long time, I guess. I was so used to calling you guys by your first name and not Mom or Dad and well, ever since I found Mu-Ma and TJ I kinda thought as them as a family. After Mu-Ma died I thought I did lose my mother, because she was my mother. She was different from you. More carefree, never acted her age, and always had a super soaker near her bed."  
  
" So I'm not your mother," Chi-Chi said as her eyes began to water.  
  
" You are," Gohan said. " I'm just not totally over Mu-Ma's death, or TJ's. It's kinda hard to explain."  
  
" I understand," Seymour said. " You were always the black sheep in the gang. Ever since Mu-Ma died your lungs have gotten worse. When TJ died Mu- Ma got worse. Mu-Ma didn't grieve when TJ died cause she wanted to be strong for Boss over here. Boss didn't grieve when TJ and Mu-Ma died so it kinda was locked up. Since Mu-Ma kept inside she died an early death. Boss is also keeping inside and look where he is. Now it haunts him."  
  
" Dead spirits come back form the dead to kill me," Gohan said rolling his eyes. " Please. Everyone knows that I haunt them, they don't haunt me."  
  
" Spiders," Mai said.  
  
" Now those haunt me!"  
  
" Even on the computer," Mike said with a slight chuckle. " He hates spiders but he can't kill them. He tried but it was just pop up ad."  
  
" There was one in the bathroom," Videl said. " He came out with his pants down telling me to kill a spider and I wasn't going to go in there. You know how bad it smells when he's in there?"  
  
" Goku's the same way," Chi-Chi said glaring at her husband. " He never opens the window."  
  
" Vegeta never flushes," Bulma said. " It's gross seeing his crap floating around in the toilet."  
  
" That toilet never flushes," Vegeta said. " I told you that when it first didn't flush. I am not waiting for my crap to be flushed down."  
  
" Hold the toilet handle!"  
  
" I am not wasting my time in that bathroom!"  
  
" Enough with floating turds," Seymour said. " So Boss, how do you have a family? I mean, no one believed you when you said you did and how in hell did you change your hair?"  
  
" How do you think I can fly and burn down a movie theater," Gohan said. " The whole family can do it, expect for the old lady, and it's really useful. And I told you that I ran away from my family but you guys didn't believe me."  
  
" You didn't look like them," Owen said. " But the poor excuse of a fuckin father that doesn't know his head from his ass, does have your eyes. "  
  
" Watch your mouth," Chi-Chi yelled hitting Owen with the frying pan, hard. Owen fell on the floor, unconscious, and everyone backed away from the woman with the frying pan.  
  
" I can't blame you for running away," Moth said quietly to Gohan. " Your mom is crazy."  
  
" Why did you do that," Gohan said bending down to Owen. " He doesn't have that hard of a head but he does have a nice size bump."  
  
" I hope he remembers his name," Mai said checking on Owen. " Besides the swirlys in his eyes he seems fine. Videl, how did you wake up Boss when I hit him with a snowball with a brick in it?"  
  
" Same way I woke him up to get ready for work," Videl answered.  
  
" A pack of ice will be fine," Gohan said looking at Mai. " His hands should be staying at his side and not up your shirt. Has he ever put his hands on you or up your shirt?"  
  
" I told you to stop being protective," Mai said. " You know Owen is a nice guy Boss. He hasn't hurt me and to answer your question, his hands are his business and what he does with them is fine with me. He has touched things if that makes you happy."  
  
" He what," Gohan said as his eye twitched. " What else have you been doing?"  
  
" Can't say it in front of the kids now can I? What have you and Videl been doing? I saw the car in the driveway, it was dancing, and the fogged was really nice."  
  
" So was the sex," Gohan said, Videl slapped her forehead and blushed. " Videl you agree, right?"  
  
" Too many people Boss," Videl said. " That's none of their business and why are you talking about your sex life?"  
  
" I like sex?"  
  
" He's a pimp," Chi-Chi wailed. " Why me? It's probably a bad sex life!"  
  
" It's a great sex life," Videl said trying to clam down Chi-Chi. " He's really good and he's no one minute man that's for sure. Why am I telling you this?"  
  
" So he's good," Chi-Chi said as the wailing disappeared. " So I will get my grandchildren after all?"  
  
" No children," Gohan said pulling Videl away from his mother. " I am not, repeat, not having kids! I don't like them, no offence on the chibi's here, and I am not going to wake up at three in the morning just to feed the damn kid!"  
  
" Language," Chi-Chi yelled taking a swing at Gohan. Well, Gohan ducked and Goku got hit instead.  
  
" Careful," Gohan said. " I can be penetrated easily now."  
  
" You can," Goku said rubbing the enlarged bump on his head. " How can you be? I thought saiyans had tough skin."  
  
" They do," Gohan said looking at the ground. " But that gets weaker if your body gets weaker. My body right now is not in the best of shape, as you can tell, so right now if I get hit by that frying pan the vibration will go to my lungs and while I'm like Owen over there, I would be choking and every second would be close to death till finally I die and this whole check would be a waste. Any questions?"  
  
" Why is the place spinning," Owen said getting up from the ground. " Wow, it's a pretty blur."  
  
" Sorry Owen," Gohan said helping Owen off the ground. " That frying pan is rather painful."  
  
" It was a frying pan? I thought it was a mad bull made out of metal?"  
  
" Close."  
  
" I'll take him home," Mai said. " Can you walk?"  
  
" I think so," Owen answered walking a bit. " Yeah I'm cool. My vision is back and I can see clearly."  
  
" What's your name," Seymour asked.  
  
" I think it was Owen but I'm not sure."  
  
" I thought it was Poopie guy," Moth said.  
  
" Me too," Ziggy said.  
  
" Agreed," Gohan said. " C'mon Poopie guy. Mai will walk you to your car and home. Touch her and you're dead."  
  
" I better get going too," Seymour said getting up from the seat. " Be there at Satan Hospital at twelve. We know where you live and I will be at that hospital waiting for you."  
  
" We all will," Moth said. " Just don't die over night."  
  
" We still have to perform tonight," Gohan said.  
  
" That's right."  
  
" Almost forgot."  
  
" Eggs."  
  
Everyone looked at Owen. He was still a bit dazed but then everyone just ignored him for the time being and pretended that he wasn't there.  
  
" We better start practicing," Gohan said. " We are performing Low Mans Lyrics tonight. It will either be my last performance or the last song that will be played if I get healed. I want it to be that last song for whatever."  
  
" So we're finally going to play it," Moth said. " All right!"  
  
" I'll pick up some Tylenol for Owen," Mai said. " We might be a bit late."  
  
" Really," Gohan said raising an eyebrow. " Late, am I correct? No more than five minutes or else I'll bring a camera and sell it on the Internet."  
  
" Not that Boss," Mai said. " Or should I call you Gohan? I did scream that name before."  
  
" That was fun."  
  
" Actually it was."  
  
" I had a great time."  
  
" I puked on the roller coaster."  
  
" And it landed on the person behind us," Gohan said with a smirk. " Sadly it was TJ. He wasn't very happy smelling like hotdogs and popcorn."  
  
" He had to throw away the shirt," Mai said with a slight giggle. " It landed on the owner of the carnival."  
  
" He wasn't happy."  
  
" We got kicked out."  
  
" TJ had his car keys in his shirt."  
  
" We had to wait three hours for Mu-Ma to come pick us up."  
  
" She had her super soaker."  
  
" That wasn't fun."  
  
" I could see through your shirt."  
  
" So could everyone else."  
  
" You were cold."  
  
" I was the only girl."  
  
" But you were cold," Gohan said still with a smirk. " I can always tell when girls are cold. Videl is cold right now."  
  
Videl covered her chest as everyone looked at her. She looked at Gohan with a grin on her face as she walked up to him.  
  
" Why don't you warm me up," Videl said playing with his collar. " You have more body heat than I do. Wanna share?"  
  
" Yes," Gohan said as he kissed her on the lips. " And you wanted me to keep quiet in front of my parents?"  
  
" Nothing they never did."  
  
" Ohhhh. Now who's getting to be like me?"  
  
" Okay you two break it up," Seymour said getting in between the two. " We have to practice and we have to practice for Boss's final show. Now lets go so Boss doesn't have to play Mary had a Little Lamb again! The old folks of Boss," Seymour pointed to Goku and Chi-Chi, " you guys come too, and the rest of you. We have a place to put the kids so bring them along."  
  
" So we can go," Trunks said. " All right! Maybe I can get a Manhattan this time!"  
  
" Yeah and I can get lemon drops," Goten said.  
  
" Do you even know what a lemon drop and a Manhattan are," Seymour said looking at the chibi's.  
  
" Alcohol," they cried.  
  
" Future drinkers in the making," Gohan said. Chi-Chi gave him an evil look. " I mean, ah, future scholars in the making?"  
  
" I don't wanna be a scholar," Goten said. " Only smart people become scholars."  
  
" You don't fit into that category," Trunks said. " I passed my spelling test with a D+."  
  
" I passed mine with a D-," Goten said sticking out his tongue. " I still passed. I just couldn't spell couldn't."  
  
" Yeah that was a hard one."  
  
" Spell assumption," Gohan said. " You guys are great spellers and everything."  
  
" You spell it," Mai said. " You are the best speller."  
  
" A-S-S-U-M-P-T-I-O-N, assumption," Gohan said.  
  
" He can still spell," Chi-Chi said giving Gohan a tight hug. " All that smoking and drinker didn't go to his head. I'm so proud of you!"  
  
" I still remember what you and my tutors taught me," Gohan said as he stood there. " I remember some of it at least. I remembered the important stuff."  
  
" You were homed schooled," Ziggy said pointing a finger at Gohan.  
  
" Yep."  
  
" And you were smart," Owen said still holding his head.  
  
" Yep."  
  
" What happened," Mai asked.  
  
" Love happened," Gohan said trying to get out of his mother's grasp. " Mom, please let go."  
  
" He said mom," Chi-Chi cried letting her grip tighten. " Oh Gohan I missed you so much! You don't know how long we've been searching for you and now we finally found you!"  
  
" Actually he found us," Goku said trying to pry his wife off. " Let go Chi- Chi. He has to breathe."  
  
" Thanks Dad," Gohan said as he got his breath back and Chi-Chi was pulled off.  
  
" He called me dad," Goku said as he gave Gohan a tight hug. " Oh Gohan it's been forever since you left. I'm so sorry for leaving in the first place and I'm glad you're back!"  
  
" ...Air..."  
  
" Sorry." Goku said letting go of Gohan. Gohan was able to breathe once again and everyone looked at him.  
  
" What," Gohan finally asked. " Do I have something on my face?"  
  
" You grew up," Krillin said. " Last time we actually saw you was when you were a bit taller than me. Wow, you came out pretty well."  
  
" And I'm not the only hentai," Master Roshi said as he just appeared out of no where. Gohan gave a slight chuckle. " And that Mimi, what a babe! I'm so happy knowing a person just like you Gohan."  
  
" And having another pervert like Roshi is a bad thing," 18 said. " Welcome back kid."  
  
" Blah," Vegeta said. " You are a good singer and you can draw, congrats. You are still as weak as hell."  
  
" And all this time you were with us we never knew who you really are," Bulma said with her smile. " How could you actually hide that long without anyone figuring out your identity?"  
  
" Vegeta knew and so did Goten," Gohan said. " I meet Vegeta when he first came to the Kamehameha. He could smell the saiyan in me and I called him a vegetable. I told Goten when he fell in the ice. He can actually keep a secret unlike his father. Piccolo spotted me also and we had a little get together just to chat."  
  
" Until he moved," Piccolo mumbled.  
  
" What am I supposed to do, send a letter to the top of the world? I'll have to sent it to Kami's Lookout PO box up in the air, unknown area code. Actually I got that letter back."  
  
" What about your ki," Goku said. " It wasn't yours and it still isn't now."  
  
" Oh that," Gohan said putting his hand on his chin. " I actually learned how to copy TJ's ki when he died. Kind of like a momento and it sure did throw you guys off."  
  
" It worked," Goku said putting his hand on Gohan's shoulder. " When you stayed over for Christmas, I noticed that your ki was somewhat weird and that you had my eyes. Your ki, and attitude, made me think twice about you. I thought you were Gohan, and you are, but at that time I didn't. How come we fought a lot?"  
  
" It was about me and why I ran away," Gohan answered. " And we also fought about who was right and wrong on some issues."  
  
" Not the type of father-son bonding I hoped for."  
  
" I blew up my own Christmas card," Gohan said looking at his father. " You are a great dad but if I did stay with Mom then I would have never met my friends. Owen probably would have killed himself, Seymour wouldn't have the bar, Mike would have a bad job, Mai would be selling her body, Ziggy would have never met Buffy and Muffy, and Moth wouldn't have Erasea. I probably would have never met Videl, Mu-Ma would have died sooner, I would never learn the experience of living alone and the responsibilities of an adult. I think it worked out for the better. I learned more about life than from a text book and I learned how to be a kid."  
  
" You also learned the miracle of life," Mai said. " Remember when Shasta had her kittens, you called me and said that you were a grandpa of seven kittens. Now you are a great grandpa of sixty three kittens."  
  
" Speaking of kittens," Gohan said. He put his thumb and finger in his mouth and made a whistle. As if on command, seventy cats came out of nowhere and al headed towards Gohan. Some jumped on top of him, some brushed up against his legs and some meowed like crazy. Gohan, the cat, jumped on his head. " What are you so happy about kitty Gohan?"  
  
" Meow," kitty Gohan replied. " Meow, meow, meow!"  
  
" More kittens," Gohan exclaimed. " How many?"  
  
" Four," Vegeta mumbled backing away from the felines. " Bulma also gave birth to another litter of twelve and Trunks had another littler of fourteen again. I hate cats."  
  
" Oh boy," Gohan said sitting on the ground to see all of the cats. " Toki, Shasta and TJ would love that great news. I'll bring them down so they could see their family again. I can't live with three cats and you can live with over a hundred."  
  
" My dad loves cats," Bulma said. " They don't die, they multiply."  
  
" Tell me about it," Gohan mumbled. " At least they know me."  
  
" You visit them every other day," Videl said sitting next to Gohan. " I'm surprised you know all of their names. There's Sammy, Tai, Kai, Bubbles, Gore, Idiot, Stupid, Bloody, Vegeta the second, Chubby, Dotty, Damn cat go away, you can tell which ones Vegeta named."  
  
" They respond to those names too," Gohan said. " Hey there Baka! Where's your father, Goku? The only little kitten that Goku's. I'm surprised Goku actually mated with another cat. Hey Kat, what's up Dice, Smokey, Blue Eyes white cat, Dark Magician, Kaiba, Yu-Gi, Joey, Magic, Duel, Jewel, Diamond, Meow-Meow, Player, Jessie, James, Meowth, Ash, Misty, Brock, Psyduck, Goten and Trunks had to name though cats."  
  
" I missed you Psyduck," Goten said picking up a yellow cat that was crossed eyed. " Did you miss me?"  
  
" Meoooow," Psyduck replied. " Meow-ow!"  
  
" We better get going," Seymour said. " Say goodbye to Joey, Gi-Yu, Yu-Gi whatever. I have to open up the place."  
  
" Okay," Gohan said getting up. He turned to Videl and smiled. " Capsize your car and we'll take my bike."  
  
" Okay," Videl said.  
  
" I'll bring mine too," Vegeta said heading outside.  
  
" We can play follow the leader," Gohan cried following the prince. " I'll be the leader. We can take the short way."  
  
" Videl," Ziggy and Moth said stepping in front of Videl. " Are you crazy?"  
  
" I've took the short way before," Videl said. " I was going to kill Boss but after the tenth time I got used it."  
  
" We'll ride with Bulma," Chi-Chi said. " We will all met up at the Kamehameha."  
  
Everyone gave a nod and headed outside. Gohan capsized his car and un- capsized his bike. Bulma, Trunks, Chi-Chi, Goku and Goten all went into one car, Vegeta got on his bike, Owen rode with Mai, and everyone else took their cars. They took off and Gohan was speeding but he didn't care. Vegeta was close behind him and when they found that certain part of the woods, they went in.  
  
" Where did they go," Chi-Chi asked as she saw the two disappear. " Why did they go in the woods?"  
  
" You got me," Bulma said with a shrug. " There's probably a trail back there. I guess that's the AHHHHHHH!"  
  
Gohan and Vegeta appeared in front of Bulma's car and landed with a loud shreek. Bulma held her heart as the two almost gave her a heart attack.  
  
" Cool," both Goten and Trunks said.  
  
The bridge came up and Bulma lost Vegeta and Gohan. They went somewhere and took another trail. The bridge was going up so Bulma had to stop. Mai and Owen were behind them and then Gohan and Vegeta came up on the other side of the road. Gohan gave a wave and Vegeta only followed.  
  
" What are they doing," Bulma yelled. " The bridge is going up."  
  
" My Gohan," Chi-Chi shrieked.  
  
Vegeta and Gohan jumped off the bridge. Gohan began to show off as his bike did a back flip and landed on the other side. Vegeta landed also but there was a cop at the front of the line. As soon as that bridge went down the lights on the cop car went off.  
  
" Cool," Goten and Trunks said again.  
  
Vegeta and Gohan disappeared out of sight but when everyone reached the club, the cop was talking to Gohan and Vegeta. Bulma parked next to Gohan and Chi-Chi came out of the car, mad.  
  
" You could have killed yourself," Chi-Chi yelled. " What do you think you are doing jumping of the bridge? Now your are going to get arrested and I'm not going to be the one to bail you out."  
  
" I'm not getting arrested," Gohan said. " Jim knows that I'm getting surgery done tomorrow. He helped support the Boss fond and he really wants my lungs fixed."  
  
" He's a regular," Jim said. " We see him in the slammer a lot. He arrested him last week for peeing in the middle of the street. Only kept him for a couple of hours since he had to perform at the club."  
  
" You what," Chi-Chi yelled. " I taught you better Son Gohan!"  
  
" Son Gohan," Jim said in a question. " I thought your last name was McGee?"  
  
" It is," Gohan said. " Mu-Ma was my adoptive mother and this is my real mom."  
  
" We have been searching for a Son Gohan for years and you were him? Right under our nose and we didn't even know. That's one case closed. I'll be by later to see your performance. You better do well cause it might be a while until you perform again."  
  
" Thanks Jim," Gohan said. " I'll try not to jump the bridge next time!"  
  
" Yeah, sure. That's a promise you're going to keep."  
  
Jim took off and Seymour pulled up along with the other band members. Seymour got out of the car and shook his head.  
  
" You lucky son of a dog," Seymour said.  
  
" What did you say about my Mama," Gohan said putting his hands on his hips. " Right in front of her too dog. You better not be messin' with my Ma or else you will be that crap on the pavement. Word."  
  
" You have been hanging around Cliff way too long," Videl said. " What up my home boy?"  
  
" Just chillin' at the club," Gohan said slapping Videl's hand. " Word up Owen!"  
  
" What up dog," Owen said. " Been seenin' stars on the way here. My girl kept me cool."  
  
" Careful what you say," Gohan said as his hands made a pressing movement. " Careful with that girl. She can ride the wildest of the bulls, well, so can my girl."  
  
" Just have to hook up belt," Mai said.  
  
" And make sure you straddle them good," Videl finished. " I have been hanging around Boss for too long. I used to be the quiet one."  
  
" You ain't quiet when I'm around," Gohan said. Videl lightly slapped him on the chest.  
  
" Kids Boss."  
  
" We don't understand anything," Goten said. " Trunks says that you guys talk dirty a lot. Shouldn't you get a bath when you're dirty?"  
  
" See," Gohan said pointing at Goten. " He doesn't know what's going on."  
  
" Who cares," Seymour said as he opened the door. " Get in there and practice. Mai has to get the keyboard part down and Moth has to work on the bass while you have to remember what ever you have to do. Now go!"  
  
Gohan, Owen, Ziggy and Moth all marched inside and Mai walked behind them.  
  
" I don't know what I've been told," Gohan said.  
  
" I don't know what I've been told," the other four repeated.  
  
" I think Seymour's getting way too old."  
  
" I think Seymour's getting way too old."  
  
" Sound off."  
  
" One two."  
  
" Sound off."  
  
" Three four."  
  
" Bring it on down now."  
  
" One two three four, tequila shots that hit the floor!"  
  
The five headed towards the practice while everyone else sat down near the tables and the seats. Seymour went behind the bar and began to clean some glasses. Videl sat near Goku and Chi-Chi while Goten and Trunks watched Seymour clean some glasses and made them some Shirley Temples.  
  
" I never seen this place empty," Chi-Chi said looking around. " Usually this place is packed."  
  
" It's no fun without the drunks," Vegeta said sitting next to Trunks. " Give me a Sex on the Beach Seymour."  
  
" Can't your wife do that for you," Seymour said with a slight chuckle. " I heard you had to use the V pill in order to get...hey kids I got a bored game for ya. Its called Picturenary. Play, enjoy."  
  
" I guess we can play," Trunks said taking the board out of Seymour's hands.  
  
" Cool we can draw," Goten said. Goten and Trunks left to play near the corner.  
  
" We need some music," Seymour said. " Let's see what's on the radio."  
  
/ Would you find it in your heart, to make this go away and let me rest in pieces? /  
  
" Too down."  
  
/ I will love you more than that-" /  
  
" Too romantic."  
  
/ Bye, bye, bye." /  
  
" Too girly. Nothing is good on."  
  
" Can't we hear Gohan and the band through the door," Goku asked.  
  
" Sometimes," Seymour said. " If they play loud enough. I can't believe that Boss actually ran away from you guys. I can't believe Mu-Ma and TJ weren't his real family."  
  
" I knew," Videl said. " Expect I couldn't tell."  
  
" Neither could I," Goten said looking up from his picture. " I had to keep it a secret. At least he was with us during Christmas."  
  
" We invited our own son to Christmas dinner," Chi-Chi said. " He has changed from being my scholar to being my son the pimp."  
  
" It's not that bad," Goku said smiling. " He at least had fun, he knows his responsibilities and he learned a lot about outdoor life. That's how he should have been raised, carefree and not studying or training. He should do what he wanted to do not what we told him to do. I think it was better for him to get away from everything."  
  
" For once Goku is making sense," Krillin said. " Somebody take his temperature! I think he came down with something!"  
  
" I'm fine Krillin," Goku said. " I just think he needed a break from us."  
  
" Gohan's a good kid," Seymour said placing some clean mugs on a rack. " When we first met him he was shy. TJ broke him in really quick and he became a copy of TJ, expect worse. He had TJ's craziness but had Mu-Ma's gentle touch. I think he had your brains Goku."  
  
" All of his sons have that trait," Chi-Chi said. " Thank Kami I don't get that trait."  
  
" It's contagious though," Seymour said. " Have you seen the band recently?"  
  
" That's for sure," Vegeta huffed. " I had a nightmare the other day and it had one too many Kakkorots."  
  
" What," Goku said. " That's not really a nightmare."  
  
" What's a Kakka-what-a," Seymour asked. " I thought your name was Goku."  
  
" It's my saiyan name," Goku said scratching the back of his head.  
  
" What's a saiyan?"  
  
" A saiyan is a race stronger than the people on this planet," Vegeta answered. " I would watch what you say in front of saiyan race, especially me. Some of us have a short temper and some of us are too weak to know how strong a saiyan pride is. Your friend Boss is a half an alien."  
  
" Half an alien," Seymour exclaimed. " Is that why he can change his hair color?"  
  
" There's goes having a normal life," Gohan said walking through the practice doors. " So Seymour knows I'm a half alien and so does the rest of the band."  
  
" What are you doing out here Boss? I told you to practice."  
  
" I came here for Videl," Gohan said. " I need, um, inspiration while I sing. Besides, I don't want her to know about my embarrassing baby stories. Let's go Videl before my mother starts."  
  
Gohan quickly pulled Videl out of the room and pulled her in the practice room. Chi-Chi was about to follow them but Goku held her back. She began to protest and telling Goku to let go. Goku sat her down in her chair.  
  
" Don't worry Chi," Goku said sitting next to his wife. " You can tell Videl about his baby stories later."  
  
" I wasn't going to tell her that," Chi-Chi said standing up. " Gohan, I hope you are wearing clean underwear!"  
  
" MOM," Gohan shouted as the door opened. " Please!"  
  
" Just make sure you are for tomorrow. You know how dirty your underwear gets and we don't want it to smell."  
  
" Quiet Mom," Gohan said as he heard his friends laughing. " I know already."  
  
" And make sure you wipe well near the rear."  
  
" MOM!"  
  
" Just making sure," Chi-Chi said sitting down. " I don't want my little pooper to smell like poop like you did when you were a baby."  
  
" Yes," Mai said from the door. " Little pooper, don't stain your underwear now."  
  
" Mai get back," Gohan said pushing Mai away. " Tell me this when I'm not in front of my friends."  
  
" Okay sweetie," Chi-Chi said. " Just don't forget to wipe."  
  
" MOM!"  
  
Gohan slammed the door and Seymour laughed. Vegeta couldn't help but let a slight chuckle slip through and the whole room was in loads of laughter. There was even laughter in the practice room and Gohan was beyond embarrassed.  
  
" Knock it off," Gohan said putting his head on Videl's shoulder, who was trying her best not to laugh.  
  
" It's okay Boss," Videl said putting her hand on the back of his head. " I know you always wear clean underwear."  
  
" Tell them to stop making fun of me."  
  
" But it is funny."  
  
" Then why aren't you laughing?"  
  
" Cause I want to make you feel special."  
  
" I feel humiliated," Gohan mumbled. " Kiss me to make me feel better?"  
  
Videl turned her self around and wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled as she looked up at him and winked.  
  
" I need to give a kiss to make my little pooper better," Videl teased. Gohan pouted. " Aw what cute little face."  
  
Gohan pulled away and grabbed his guitar. He walked away from the group and sat down on a chair and played his own little tune.  
  
" Boss is upset," Mai said. " We should leave little pooper alone."  
  
" Don't want him to stink up the place," Moth said. " You know how poopers get when they poop."  
  
" I would watch what you say," Gohan said. " I can tear up that check and live with my lungs for a few more weeks. Don't tempt me, I did last time."  
  
" Sorry Boss," everyone said.  
  
" You all know what happened last time," Gohan said looking at his group. " Gave me a check, made me pissed and I tore it up. You all know what happened the next day."  
  
" We know," Moth mumbled.  
  
" I don't," Videl said looking at everyone. " What happened, I wanna know."  
  
" The day the band lived in shame," Gohan said looking at his guitar and playing a few strings. " I got a check from them for my lungs, a hundred zenny, and I was going to put it in my account. The whole band got mad at me because I had no guitar strings on my guitar and I had no money to afford new ones. To make a long story short, the band broke up and I tore the check into little pieces right in front of them. The next day Mai found me on my bed with blood all over the place, like a horror movie. I wasn't breathing, my eyes were rolled to the back of my head, I couldn't breath and I can't remember anything from that.  
  
" I woke up in the hospital and Mu-Ma said that I was in a comma for three weeks. She said that I had an attack in my sleep and since I was asleep I couldn't take care of myself. My whole body was completely paralyzed from head to toe and my voice was gone. I had to have someone feed me, I had to pee in one of those budgets and they had to test it, they had to do blood work all the time and I had a stupid oxygen mask over my face. I was in a lot of pain but I couldn't scream since I had no voice.  
  
" I was in that hospital for three months doing tests and putting every known drug on this planet in me. I was recovering but I was all bone and skin. I stopped eating, I refused to pee in a budget, and I took off the oxygen mask. The only thing the doctors could do was just test my blood. When I had feeling back in my body, I then refused the testing of my blood. Mu-Ma had another heart attack, I had a seizure and my friends here were worried as all hell. I was close to dying and I didn't care if I did. My lungs were shit, Mu-Ma was ill, the band took a ' leap of absence' and the doctors totally gave up on me.  
  
" I don't know why I'm even here today or how I even lived through that experience, I can't remember. Mu-Ma said that she took me home and took care of me there until I was out on my feet again but I think it was a drug of some sort just to make me go with the flow. I could have died that day if I wanted to but I don't know why I didn't. Strange how the scariest things in life is something that you don't remember. Look at us now and just see how far I, and even my pals here, have gone."  
  
" We have pictures of bony Boss," Mai said. " Not the happiest when it comes to pictures but he did smile in a few."  
  
" He had the attack on Mu-Ma's birthday," Owen said. " Her last birthday."  
  
There was a heavy silence in the room and no one spoke. Gohan played his guitar and the band just chimed in. Gohan just song the songs, played the music but everyone saw the dark shadow that lurked upon him. Even Gohan's own father, Goku, listened to the story and saw the shadow Gohan through all of his life. The pain, the guilt, the happiness he once held was gone within in eyes. He lost everyone, everything dear to him. He lost family, friends and even rivals who didn't deserve their fate.  
  
" Oh by the way," Gohan said as they had a small break. " Thanks, for everything."  
  
" You would have done the same," Owen said slapping Gohan on the back. " If we were in a critical state, or dying by the minute, we all know that you would help us."  
  
" Unless we were going out with Videl," Moth said. " Remember last time Owen went out with one of his ex-girlfriends, cough cough Mai cough, you saw what he almost did."  
  
" It's not last time it's this time," Videl said sitting on Gohan's lap. Gohan protectively wrapped his arms around her waist. " If Mai didn't stop him then there would be blood stains all over the walls and a small piece of paper that says ' Rest in Pieces' since he would only be in pieces."  
  
" Big brothers tend to do that," Mai said eyeing Gohan closely. " They just have to know that we grow up and not grow down like some boys we know."  
  
" But I love pin the tail on the donkey," Ziggy said. " And Duck, Duck Goose!"  
  
" Agreed," Moth said. " They are the best games out there!"  
  
" I love Duck, Duck Goose," Owen said. " Anyone wanna play a game now? We just have to move the furniture, expect the couch, and we can all sit in a circle."  
  
" I'm game," Gohan said getting up and carrying Videl with him. " Videl can go first since she insisted and she's the only one not sitting down. I'm about too but she will be standing."  
  
" Thanks," Videl said as she began to walk around. " Duck...duck...duck...duck..."  
  
****  
  
People began to walk in and Seymour noticed that no one came out of the practice room. He looked over at Goku who was sitting at the table in deep, deep thought. Seymour understood why though. He had to pull Goku away from the group to talk to him about Gohan and why he was a big part, or the part that was missing. He told Goku about Mu-Ma and TJ and how they were a big part of Gohan's life. He had to tell him about why Gohan and Goku never got a long as well as they used to. Sure there was the obvious but there were other things that usually got on Gohan's nerves.  
  
From what Seymour had heard from Gohan, Goku always loved to train and always pushed Gohan beyond exhaustion. Gohan would be tired of training but Goku would always push him a bit further. That's what Goku always did, push. One day he pushed Gohan too hard and Gohan fell. Seymour couldn't blame Gohan for leaving but then he could. Fathers usually push their sons to be the best but they don't realize how hard they are pushing. Seymour was a father and he knew. He did push his kids so that they could be the best and that's what Goku did with Gohan expect he pushed too hard.  
  
Seymour had to explain it a couple of times so that Goku could understand, fifteen to be exact. Goku understood after it went through the brain but still had the look of lost.  
  
" You know how you push a kid on a swing," Seymour said rubbing his temples. " If you push them too hard, what happens?"  
  
" What's a swing," Goku asked. " Why would a kid swing?"  
  
" Did you ever take Gohan to the park?"  
  
" Chi-Chi said that the park had too many germs and Gohan could catch a disease. We never took him to the park."  
  
" What did you do with that kid?"  
  
" Train and study," Goku answered. " Why, what's wrong with that?"  
  
" What did Gohan want to do," Seymour asked. " And don't say training!"  
  
" Um...can I say training, please?"  
  
" What was the one thing Gohan liked besides training and studying?''  
  
" He did have a dinosaur friend once," Goku said with a huge smiled. " His name was Icurus and he usually played with him a few times."  
  
" And?"  
  
" Gohan loved naps!"  
  
" Anything else?"  
  
" Gohan trained and studied."  
  
Seymour slapped his forehead and cursed many words under his breath.  
  
" What I mean is," Seymour said looking Goku in the eye. " Has he done anything interesting like coloring in coloring books!?"  
  
" Chi-Chi didn't like him to color," Goku said. " It distracted him from his studies. He did doodle on the edges of his paper though."  
  
" Let's look at it this way," Seymour cried as a small vein popped out from his head. " I know how you are a big fan of food so here we go. You can't eat a hotdog without a bun right?"  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" Let's say Gohan was the hotdog and he plays with the bun."  
  
" Are you telling me about the birds and the bees," Goku exclaimed. " I know the hotdog plays with the bun and they make a miniature hotdog. I don't need a lesson on the birds and the bees."  
  
" Kami help me," Seymour said as his vein grew bigger. " Gohan used to study, train, nap, eat, what else did he do besides the listed activities?"  
  
" Camping," Goku cried. " Gohan did love to camp but he hated the spiders."  
  
" Now we're getting somewhere. Did Gohan go camping a lot?"  
  
" Twice, I think, but then Cooler and Turles appeared whenever he did. I think when I wanted to go camping again he didn't want to anymore. I wonder why?"  
  
" You are such an irresponsible parent," Seymour shouted. " How can you have a son and not know his likes and dislikes? Training and studying should not have been a child's life! What kind parents are you if you don't let your child choose their own path! You know nothing about Gohan, nothing!"  
  
So there was Goku sitting at the table staring at nothing in particular. Seymour was a bit harsh but it did get into Goku's empty head. Seymour wanted to know what he was thinking but then he didn't want to know. Maybe Goku was trying to find his brain for all Seymour knew.  
  
Seymour looked at his watch and shook his head. He lifted the table so he could get through and headed towards the practice room. He was afraid of opening the door because when he opened the door, he either caught someone with their girlfriend doing stuff or they were doing something incredibility stupid.  
  
" Goose!"  
  
Owen hit Gohan hard on the head and they ran in a giant circle. Gohan tried to catch Owen but then he went through some obstacles to make the game more interesting. Owen sat down before Gohan could grab him and Gohan sighed.  
  
" Duck...duck...duck..."  
  
" I swear," Seymour said walking in the middle of the game. " I told you guys to practice and here you are playing duck, duck, goose."  
  
" Duck...duck," Gohan continued and then hit Seymour in the head. " Goose!"  
  
" Why you little," Seymour said chasing Gohan. Gohan went the same way as Owen but Seymour didn't. Gohan tried to go left but Seymour went left also. " You're a dead duck Boss. You will be cooking in that pot!"  
  
" Gotta catch me first," Gohan said with a wink. Gohan flew over Seymour's head and sat next to his girlfriend, Videl. " I'm safe!"  
  
" No flying allowed Boss," Seymour said. " Now that your little game is done, and all of the people arrived, get your asses out there and perform! Make it a good show and don't play Nick Carter ' Help Me' again! Owen you're good with the song but you have to stop singing it! It's getting on my nerves!"  
  
" Help me figure the difference between right and wrong, weak and strong, day and night where I belong," the Masiko band sang. " Help me, make the right decisions, know which way to turn less-"  
  
" OUT!"  
  
" Leaving."  
  
" Outta here."  
  
" Got to get my drum sticks."  
  
" Bye-bye!"  
  
The four left the room and left Videl and Seymour behind.  
  
" Treat him right Videl," Seymour said leaving the room. " You're the only one he's living for."  
  
Videl stood there a bit dumbfounded and realized what Seymour had said. She was the only reason why Gohan was still alive, heck she forced him to stay alive. Videl followed behind Seymour and made her way next to Goku and Chi- Chi. She pulled up a chair and saw Gohan and the others get on stage. People began to scream when they appeared and Goku covered his ears.  
  
" That hurts," Goku whined. " How can people scream that loud?"  
  
" You've been here before," Vegeta said. " You'll get used to it. The music is louder than before so if you can't take the sound, bring ear plugs."  
  
" Hi ya," Gohan said over the mike. The crowd cheered and then died down. " As you all know the tip jar was really a Boss Fund and I would like to thank everyone for donating for my life saving rescue thingie. Hopefully this won't be my last performance but we will perform it like my last. I have a fifty-fifty chance of living but I'll stay for you guys!" The crowd cheered loudly and walked up to the mike and began to sing: " Fortune fame, mirror blame, gone insane but the memory remains."  
  
Gohan and his band continued to play songs like Memory Remains, I Disappear, No Leaf Clover, Mama said, Fuel, Master of Puppets, Ride the Lightening and the final song.  
  
The crowd died down as the music stopped. Gohan fiddled around with his guitar for a bit before looking over the crowd. The place was packed and no seat was empty. Half the people were standing up just to watch him and his band perform. The place has never been so packed.  
  
" Well," Gohan began to say as the crowd watched him carefully. " After this last song, I'm leaving. I'll be heading home for a good night's rest for tomorrow. I will either be taking a huge leap of absence or I'll be taking the stairway to heaven. Whatever may happen, I just want to tell all of you that you are the best crowd that any band could ever have. I finally got my folks back, going to get my lungs back and hopefully I can be back for another performance. No promises now and the doctor said after the surgery there would be a lot of pain. He compared it to women giving birth, expect it will hurt for about a month or two and breathing is going to hurt like hell. So each breath I take is going to feel like my lungs being constricted and leaving me breathless. I can't wait to experience the fun!  
  
" Think about it this way, I'll be suffering for a long time and I'll be giving birth at the same time. At least no kid is coming out of me so if you women complain about labor I can complain also. You will have a kid come out of you and I'll have lungs be crushed. I could never believe that I would feel like a woman in my whole entire life, wait I did dress like a Spice Girl before, but besides all that. You guys are the greatest and now for Low Mans Lyrics."  
  
Mai stood in the back with her keyboard and began to play. Gohan began to hum silently before he spoke the lyrics:  
  
" My eyes, seek reality  
  
My fingers seek my veins  
  
There's dog at your back step  
  
He must come in from the rain  
  
I fall 'cause I let go  
  
The net below has rot away  
  
So my eyes seek reality  
  
And my fingers seek my veins  
  
The trash fire is warm  
  
But nowhere safe from the storm  
  
And I can't bear to see  
  
What I've let me be  
  
So wicked and worn  
  
So as I write to you  
  
Of what is done and to do  
  
Maybe you'll understand  
  
And won't cry for this man  
  
'Cause low man is due  
  
Please forgive me  
  
My eyes seek reality  
  
My fingers feel for faith  
  
Touch clean with a dirty hand  
  
I touch the clean to the waste  
  
The trash fire is warm  
  
But nowhere safe from the storm  
  
And I can't bear to see  
  
What I've let me be  
  
So wicked and worn  
  
So as I write to you, yeah  
  
Of what is done and to do, yeah  
  
Maybe you'll understand  
  
And won't cry for this man  
  
'Cause low man is due  
  
Please forgive me  
  
Please forgive me  
  
Please forgive me  
  
So low the sky is all I see  
  
All I want from you is forgive me  
  
So you bring this poor dog from the rain  
  
Thought he just wants right back out again  
  
And I cry to the alleyway  
  
Confess all to the rain  
  
But I lie, lie straight to the mirror  
  
The one I broken to match my face  
  
The trash fire is warm  
  
But nowhere safe from the storm  
  
And I can't bear to see  
  
What I've let me be  
  
So wicked and worn  
  
So as I write to you  
  
Of what is done and to do  
  
Maybe you'll understand  
  
And won't cry for this man  
  
'Cause low man is due  
  
Please forgive me  
  
Please forgive me  
  
So low the sky is all I see  
  
All I want from you is forgive me  
  
So you bring this poor dog in from the rain  
  
Though he just wants right back out again  
  
My eyes seek reality  
  
My fingers seek my veins"  
  
Gohan hummed once again as Mai played on her keyboard. After he was done humming, he stood up and bowed to the crowd as Mai continued to play. The crowd all cheered and Gohan waved goodbye and left.  
  
Videl was waiting for him backstage with a small smile on her face. Gohan kissed her on the lips as they headed back towards his place. He popped out his car, hood was up, and got in. The car ride was rather silent with the music turned down low, for once. They made it back to Gohan's with no problem, no traffic and no tickets. Gohan opened the door to be greeted by Toki jumping on his shoulder. Strangely, Toki had a piece of paper with many paw prints on it.  
  
" What is it," Videl asked.  
  
" A birthday card," Gohan said. " And a mess in the kitchen. This one is Toki's, TJ's and even Shasta put her prints here. I feel so special."  
  
Gohan petted Toki on the head and Toki jumped down. He then saw TJ coming with a dandelion in his mouth. Gohan grabbed it and petted TJ on the head.  
  
" Thanks bud," Gohan said. " I'll...put this lovely weed in a vase. I'm surprised you gave me a flower that you didn't eat."  
  
" Meow."  
  
Shasta came along with a dead field mouse in her mouth and a mile on her face. She dropped in front of Gohan and meowed.  
  
" Um...thanks," Gohan said picking up the dead mouse by the tail. " I'll...put it on top of the tuna fish birthday cake. Thanks Shasta, you really...can hunt mice in the backyard. This was really intended for you, wasn't it?"  
  
" Meow," Shasta replied with a nod.  
  
" Thanks for everything my little kitties," Gohan said petting his cats. " You all remember my birthday and gave me gifts from the...heart! Sadly you guys are sleeping on the couch cause Videl is spending the night."  
  
The cats all sunk their heads down low and walked away from Gohan. Videl laughed slightly as Gohan carried a weed in one hand and a mouse in the other. He pulled out a can of tuna fish and dropped it on the plate. He put the dead mouse on top and put in on the ground. He put the weed in a cup full of water and the paper with all the paw prints on top of the kitchen table.  
  
" At least they care," Videl said looking at the mess in the kitchen. " Too bad you didn't teach them to clean up after themselves."  
  
" I tried," Gohan said grabbing some wet paper towels and cleaning up a bunch of ink. He scrubbed a couple of times and the ink disappeared. " At least it washes away easily."  
  
Gohan walked over to the trashcan and threw away the paper towels. The tuna fish, and the mouse, were gone and Gohan put the dirty dish in the sink. He looked at it and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
" Not washing it," Videl said.  
  
" It's a dish," Gohan said. " I'm too tired to wash just one dish right now."  
  
" Liar."  
  
" Okay, I'm not too tired but I'm too lazy to wash a dish. I'll get it in the morning."  
  
" I know what you want to do."  
  
" Can we do it now?"  
  
Videl grinned and ran upstairs. Gohan quickly followed and was only two steps behind Videl. They made it to the bedroom and Gohan shut the door behind him. He quickly grabbed Videl and forced her to kiss him. Of course, Videl kissed back and they both fell on the waterbed. They positioned themselves so that Videl's head was on the pillow and Gohan could easily balance his weight over Videl.  
  
Gohan quickly got rid of his jacket and his shirt while trying to desperately kiss Videl at the same time. Videl was doing the same thing and got rid of her shirt and her bra. The pants were easily pulled off and her underwear but Gohan had a bit more of a problem. He sat up trying to get his button to unbutton but his enlarged super saiyan wasn't helping any. He fell back on the bed and finally had the button done. He got his pants off and his boxers and finally pounced on top of Videl.  
  
He looked at her blue, cerulean eyes and was hypnotized by them. He wanted her so bad and he knew that this could be the last time he would ever be with Videl. It could be the last time he would make love to the person he loved so the only thing he could do was give Videl a piece of him. A part of him to be with her, something to remember him by, something that he only gave Mai and no one else; his seed.  
  
Gohan slowly entered Videl. She gasped being a bit unprepared but quickly adjusted as his slow thrusts moved within her. Gohan began to kiss Videl with great passion as he kept his tempo within her. He pulled back and noticed that a tear fell down her cheek; he stopped his thrusting.  
  
" What's wrong," Gohan asked as he removed the single tear from her face.  
  
" You can die," Videl said. " I don't want you to leave me."  
  
" Videl..." Gohan stared at her as more tears fell down her face. " I won't leave you. I can't leave you. I love you Videl."  
  
" Oh Gohan..."  
  
Gohan kissed Videl once again as his began to thrust in her once again but harder than before. He kissed her lips as he felt his own eyes begin to fill with the salty tears. He didn't let them out; he had to be strong. He had to be strong for him and Videl.  
  
Gohan began to thrust faster and he tried desperately tried to battle Videl's lips out. He wanted her so much. He wanted to show his last ounce of love to her just case he didn't make it through the surgery.  
  
Gohan thrusts became hard and fast as Videl cried out for her release. The pain, the pleasure, the love they were making seemed to last for an eternity. Being one with Videl seem so right without the use of protection. It felt weird, different even, but nothing seemed so right then what he was doing with Videl.  
  
Gohan finally released his seeds into Videl almost after Videl had her release. Gohan could feel Videl's warm juices around him and nothing felt so wonderful than the feeling he was feeling at that point. Being one with you mate in a bond that seemed unbreakable.  
  
A bond?  
  
The bond of a saiyan and his mate. Goku and Vegeta had their bond with Chi- Chi and Bulma but should Gohan have a bond with Videl? He could die and Videl could find someone new and the bond would be a waste. They could break up and the bond could disappear. Was it worth it?  
  
A male saiyan claims his mate with two bite marks on the lower neck, almost like a vampire bite. The female will be claimed to the male and make two identical bite marks on the lower part of the male's neck. The bond could only be done only if love were involved or else there would be no bond. In order to love a saiyan must make love.  
  
Gohan was deciding between bonding with Videl or just staying where he was. He was still on top of her on his forearms for support and a part of him still in her. He could feel her rigid breathing on his shoulders as his own breath was on her. He couldn't decide.  
  
The urge of bonding was always a nagging voice in the back of his head. Even with his other partners, the saiyan side would be dying for him to bond. His saiyan side needed a mate to bond with. Maybe if he did mate with Videl, his chances of living could possibly be higher. Videl's hope, faith, and love could keep Gohan alive. She would feel his pain, suffering and everything in-between. A bond...a bond with Videl...hell why not!  
  
Gohan began to press inside Videl once again and lightly began to nibble on her neck. He could hear her moan as he thrusted faster inside of Videl. He felt her release and felt him closer to his. He realized in her once again and bit down on her neck. He heard Videl make a sharp cry as he felt her warm blood fill his mouth. His saliva had his saiyan instincts and when that came in contact with Videl, she could feel the urge to bit down on Gohan's neck. She did, and she felt the same blood within her mouth.  
  
A bond.  
  
A bond with someone you truly loved, cared for, someone who could be your best friend for life. A bond was unbreakable unless you or your mate broke it. A bond was strong, just like the love you have for your mate.  
  
A bond, what a weird word that was.  
  
****  
  
Videl woke up deep in the night. She turned herself around to find Gohan but realized that he wasn't there. She lifted up her head and blinked a couple of times so that she could get some sort of sight. She looked out the balcony door and found him standing there leaning on the railing.  
  
She wrapped a robe around herself and tied it. She quietly opened the screen door and did the same as she shut it. Gohan didn't seem to notice her presence as he stared out at the stars. He had on a black robe but his feet were bare. He didn't seem to mind the cold breeze that blown once and a while.  
  
" Can't sleep," Videl asked as she walked next to Gohan.  
  
" No," Gohan replied as he stared off not looking at Videl.  
  
" Scared," Videl asked as she wrapped her arms around his arm.  
  
" Very," Gohan replied now looking at Videl. " I never been so scared in my entire life. I could die tomorrow. I don't want to die Videl, I don't like being alone."  
  
" You won't be alone Gohan. Even if you do die then you'll see TJ and Mu- Ma. You won't be alone no matter where you are."  
  
" I'm going to hell Videl. I'm seeing Cell before I see King Yemma."  
  
" I doubt," Videl said leaning on his arm. " I'm sure he'll spare you."  
  
" If I tell him I'm Goku's son then maybe he would," Gohan said. " I told my family who I am and now that they know who I am it will make it harder for them. They are not very happy knowing that the Dragonballs won't be able to fix my lungs. The senzu beans, even Dendae, wouldn't be able to help. They would heal the lungs but not get rid of the glass still in them. It can make it worse than better."  
  
" It will all be fixed tomorrow," Videl said as she faced Gohan. " I know it will be hard but you have to have faith. I know you'll make it, I can feel it."  
  
Videl placed her hand lightly on Gohan's cheek. Gohan placed his on top of hers and shut his eyes. He could feel her warm hands and he could feel her love through their bond. He opened his eyes to face Videl once again.  
  
" We better try to get some sleep," Gohan said. " The wind is blowing up my robe."  
  
Videl gave a small laugh as they both went back inside. In there, they snuggled close to each other in warm embrace. The day was getting near and Gohan's fate was only hours away.  
  
The longest chapter ever written. Tomorrow, Gohan's surgey. Will he survive or will fate deal him the wrong hand? 


	4. Pull Through Gohan

Disclaimer: the story is FAR from done. You'll see what happens, ps, I do not own DBZ.  
  
" He's late," Seymour said pacing around the room. " He's never late!"  
  
" It's only eleven thirty," Goku said. " He doesn't have surgery until twelve."  
  
" That's his surgery time. He has to change, get drugged and then surgery! The day that he has to be late is the day of his surgery. Did anyone besides me see this coming?"  
  
" I'm sure he has a good excuse," Mai said. " Maybe Videl."  
  
" What a time to be quacking around," Seymour exclaimed. Goten and Trunks laughed.  
  
" He'll come," Vegeta mumbled. " Trust me."  
  
" What I want to know is why Gohan's friends with Vegeta but he's not friends with you," Bulma said pointing at Goku. " He's you son and yet he's friends with him."  
  
" His son has taste," Vegeta answered. " The only taste that Kakkorot has is in food."  
  
" Good point."  
  
The door opened from the hospital and Videl came through. They saw Videl but they didn't see Gohan behind her.  
  
" Where's Gohan," Owen asked.  
  
" Visiting the dead," Videl said.  
  
" He's dead," Goten cried  
  
" Not dead Goten," Videl said walking up to the group. " He's visiting Mu- Ma and TJ. He wanted time to talk to them before he went into surgery so I came here. He's coming, don't worry."  
  
" Don't scare me like that," Goten said sighing in relief.  
  
" I'll go check on him," Goku said putting two fingers on his forehead. " I'll be right back."  
  
Goku disappeared and Videl, Owen, Seymour, Ziggy, Moth and Mai stood there in shock.  
  
" He...he...he," Videl said pointing to where Goku once was.  
  
" That's nothing," Chi-Chi said. " You'll get used to it."  
  
****  
  
Goku appeared in a graveyard and spotted Gohan standing in front of a grave stone. Gohan had on his usual attire with his hands in his leather jacket pocket. Goku didn't want to disrupt the conversation going on but then he wanted to bring Gohan to the hospital. Goku stood there watching his son talk to the gravestone and gave him some time.  
  
" I know you're there Dad," Gohan said as he stood there where he was. " Don't bother trying to blend in. you stick out like a sore thumb in the orange gi."  
  
Gohan turned around and smiled at his dad. He was right, Goku was wearing his orange gi. Goku smiled back and walked up next to Gohan.  
  
" So I guess that's Mu-Ma," Goku said pointing at the grave.  
  
" Yeah," Gohan said. " She was a great cook, like Mom."  
  
" Hi Marie," Goku said waving at the grave.  
  
" How did you know her name?"  
  
" It's on the gravestone and you did mention her name once or twice."  
  
" Oh," Gohan said with a small blush. " Well...I knew that."  
  
" Of course you did," Goku said laughing. He calmed down and looked at the grave.  
  
" Just telling Mu-Ma about my surgery," Gohan said. " She always wanted me to get it done. I bet she's happy knowing that I'm finally getting this done. It's been hell ever since TJ died."  
  
" Have you visited TJ yet," Goku asked.  
  
" Not yet. I was about to but then you came. Wanna come?"  
  
" Sure."  
  
Goku bent down and put his hand on the grass.  
  
" Thank you for taking care of my son," Goku said patting the grave. " I'll take care of your son too." Goku looked up and looked at Gohan. " She wasn't your real mom but she still was your mom."  
  
" That actually made sense," Gohan said. " Thanks Dad. C'mon, I have to show you TJ. Nice guy, tall but always a big brother, and embarrassing big brother."  
  
" Now you're a big brother," Goku said. " You're the embarrassing big brother."  
  
" When Goten's time comes. When he's twelve he's seeing his first porn."  
  
" TJ did that to you?"  
  
" Forced me to watch it, twice. I shut my eyes the first time. Maybe I'll do that to Trunks also. I'm sure Vegeta wouldn't mind."  
  
After visiting lost family and friends, Gohan and Vegeta headed back towards the hospital. Gohan was bombarded by everyone, the yelling of Seymour, the doctors telling him what to do, his mother wailing, but at least his band, Mai and Videl, kept their distance. What a relief that was.  
  
After the yelling and wailing, Gohan had to follow the doctors to the room. There, he had to get changed into a gown and sit on the bed and wait until everything was ready. So he sat there, friends and family all around him, and wearing the shortest gown ever made. He had the covers covering his lower body so things didn't pop out unexpectedly. His arms were folded as he waited and a bit grumpy for the lack of sleep.  
  
" I never thought this day would actually come," Seymour said. " I thought you would kick the budget before you had your surgery done."  
  
" Me too," Gohan said. " They could have at least give me a longer gown."  
  
" Well when you're done your surgery you won't be able to move," Videl said. " They know how stubborn you are when you have to pee in a metal budget."  
  
" I rather piss my pants."  
  
" How adult like," Mai said. " Maybe this surgery will help that attitude of yours. Besides, peeing in your pants is not a good idea. You're not even wearing pants."  
  
" I want to be," Gohan mumbled. " The nurses see things that shouldn't be seen."  
  
" Like you care," Owen said.  
  
" No."  
  
" You sleep naked anyway so what's the difference," Videl said. " It's like falling asleep in a short robe expect you have your mother and Bulma here just in case."  
  
" What about her," Bulma asked pointing to Mai. " She shouldn't see."  
  
" I've seen him naked plenty of times," Mai said. " I'm the one who has to bring him home and make sure he doesn't steal the food."  
  
" Have you slept with him," Bulma asked. " You sound like you did."  
  
" Who hasn't? Almost half the girls around here have slept with him."  
  
" Gohan how could you," Chi-Chi yelled. " Using girls for your own pleasure, that's not how you were raised! Just be glad your father took Goten and Trunks out to get a soda."  
  
" I'm a pimp," Gohan said smiling and shrugging his shoulders. " Besides, I was enjoying myself. As long as I was having fun and not hurting anybody then it was okay."  
  
" I'm surprised you haven't bonded with anyone yet," Vegeta said.  
  
Gohan was rather quiet before pulling down his shirt. There everyone saw two bite marks on his lower neck and a huge grin plastered on his face.  
  
" I bonded before you," Gohan said. " Got laid before you too."  
  
" Videl knows," Goku said entering the room with Goten and Trunks behind him. " You did tell her what a bond was, right?"  
  
" This morning," Videl said. " Actually I really didn't mind. I know it's permanent but if something does happen to him then at least I knew that he cared."  
  
" If something doesn't happen," Dr. Barns said entering the room. " Are you ready Boss? Need to say goodbye, write a will, pay me before the surgery is done?"  
  
" All you doctors want is money," Gohan said as Dr. Barns walked up to him. " So what exactly is going to happen?"  
  
" First I have to ask you some questions before this surgery takes place," Dr. Barns said flipping through some papers on a clipboard. " When was the last time you used the bathroom?"  
  
" An hour ago," Gohan replied.  
  
" Last attack?"  
  
" Moth ago."  
  
" Sick?"  
  
" For once, no."  
  
" Last time you smoked?"  
  
" An hour ago."  
  
" You weren't supposed to smoke for twenty four hours," Dr. Barms said. " And when do your attacks usually occur, time wise?"  
  
" A month and a half maybe," Gohan replied. " I should be having another one soon."  
  
" How soon?"  
  
" Next week soon?"  
  
" Next week you won't have anymore attacks since you will mostly be drugged half the time and your lungs would be healed," Dr. Barns said with a smile. " We will put you asleep so you won't be able to feel anything. It will take about two hours for the surgery and by the time you wake up you'll be in pain and be begging for drugs. When you wake up you won't be given the drugs."  
  
" What," Gohan exclaimed. " But I need drugs!"  
  
" The anapestic will last for five hours and when that wears off then you will be applied or the medication for your lungs. You should wakeup in four so you would only have to wait an hour before you get the needed medication."  
  
" So we have to up with his pissing and moaning for a whole hour," Owen exclaimed.  
  
" He'll be in too much pain to be moaning," Dr. Barns. " We're ready Boss. Say goodbye, see ya later, don't let this guy kill me, just make it quick."  
  
Everyone looked at Gohan with anticipation and awaited him to speak. Since Gohan wasn't really the " spare of the moment kind of guy,'' he just blurted out what he needed to blurt out.  
  
" Bury my guitars with me," Gohan said. " Owen keeps my lightening guitar, Videl keeps my cats, Vegeta gets my bike, Master Roshi gets my porn, Goten and Trunks can split my food, Dad keeps my drawings, Mom has my frying pan, Mai gets my waterbed, Ziggy can keep my vibrating chair, Seymour gets my couch, Moth gets my condoms, Mike owns the store, Bulma can have my laptop and I want to be buried next to Mu-Ma and TJ. My money can go to the club and the music store and I'll see ya guys whenever I see you. Make sure you put up a Budweiser over my casket and burn me into mere ashes. I guess that's about it."  
  
" What about the rest of your stuff," Seymour asked.  
  
" Put it to good use," Gohan answered. " I guess I'll see you guys later. I'm not really big on good-byes."  
  
" Are you ready," Dr. Barns asked.  
  
" No," Videl cried as she laid herself over Gohan. " I don't want you to leave Gohan. You just can't leave!"  
  
" I agree," Chi-Chi cried as she hugged Gohan around the neck. " We finally found you yesterday and now if you don't make it...then the search for you was worthless!"  
  
Both Videl and Chi-Chi began to cry, Videl on his chest and his mother on his shoulder, and Gohan sat there looking at both of them. He hugged them both close to him and smiled the Son smile.  
  
" Don't cry," Gohan said. " I have two ladies that I love dearly right here. I would never leave them behind, well try not too. I'll pull through if not then at least I know that I had so many people who cared for me."  
  
" But G-Gohan," Videl sobbed looking at him. " I don't want you to die. You mean too much to me! You showed me what love really was and I don't want to lose it! You can't die Gohan, you just can't!"  
  
" You're my baby," Chi-Chi whined. " I can't lose my eldest child! We have so much catching up to do!"  
  
" Aw geez," Gohan sighed. " Mom, could you just back away for a second. I'm not being mean, but I need to talk to Videl and then all of you guys."  
  
Chi-Chi was still teary but did pull away. Gohan looked at Videl beside him and pulled her close. He grabbed the covers and covered both of their bodies underneath the white blanket. There, he let Videl cry quietly and held her close to him. He pulled up his knees and placed Videl on his half naked lap.  
  
" It's okay Videl," Gohan whispered so no one could hear. " I know what pain your going through. Please don't cry, you know I hate to see you cry."  
  
" I-I know," Videl whispered back burying her head in his chest. " I-I just don't want to s-see you leave. I don't want to be in so much pain."  
  
" You think I won't be?"  
  
Videl slightly laughed at that remark. He would be in a bit more pain and he would have to suffer for quite a while. Gohan used his hand and dried some of her tears from her face.  
  
" Please don't go," Videl whispered.  
  
" I'll try not to," Gohan whispered tilting up her chin so that she was looking at him. " I love you Videl. I never felt this much love from anyone, not even from my other girlfriends. I gave you all my love and I still don't know if I gave you all of it. I truly love you Videl, and I always will."  
  
" Gohan," Videl whispered. " I love you too."  
  
Gohan pulled Videl in a tight passionate kiss and held her for dear life. He tried not to cry himself but he had to be strong, if not for him then Videl. Gohan pulled away and dried more of Videl's tears. He smiled at her and looked at her chest.  
  
" Can I see your boobs just one more time," Gohan asked innocently. " It could be my last time seeing your soft, yet firm, boobies."  
  
" You really know how to ruin a moment," Videl said as she noticed one of his hands up her shirt. Gohan smiled sheepishly.  
  
" Can I? I love the feel but I like to look also. Give a man a dying wish?"  
  
" Fine, but remember that your parents and friends are out there."  
  
" Why would I want to see their boobs? You're the one not wearing a bra."  
  
" Just look stupid," Videl whispered as she pulled her collar out. Gohan took the advantage and looked underneath her shirt. Since he already had one hand in her shirt, he began to play with her breasts.  
  
" I don't wanna leave these babies," Gohan whispered with his head still in Videl's shirt.  
  
" Are you done yet," Videl said in a harsh whisper. " I want you to be healed and you're not getting healed by looking down my shirt."  
  
" Wanna bet?"  
  
" C'mon Gohan, everyone is waiting for you."  
  
Gohan pulled his head out of Videl's shirt and gave her a hard kiss, his one hand still underneath her shirt while the other supporting her back. He deepened his kiss by letting his tongue slip into her mouth. Videl let her mouth have Gohan's tongue and met her tongue with his. They slowly pulled back but then went in for a couple of rounds of kisses.  
  
Finally the two parted a bit out of breath but stared at each other with pure love. They whispered small ' I love yous' and Gohan pulled the sheet down. Everyone was looking at him and Chi-Chi grabbed Gohan's arm and held on for dear life.  
  
" My baby," Chi-Chi wailed. " Come back alive!"  
  
" I will Mom," Gohan said. " I promise. I love all of you guys so you all know that. Dr. Barns, I'm ready."  
  
" Okay Gohan," Dr. Barns said getting behind Gohan's bed and taking the brakes off. Videl gave one final kiss to Gohan, Chi-Chi too, and Gohan waved as he left the room. Everyone watched as Gohan disappeared in the Surgery Room and prayed that he would come out alive.  
  
****  
  
" All right Gohan, this is what's going to happen," Dr. Barns said holding a mask in his hands, " We are going to put you asleep so whatever happens you will not know about. After you are off in la-la land, we will put an oxygen mask on you to help put air in the lungs. Hopefully your lungs will have enough air during the process and by the time we burn the right part of the lung and stitch up your chest, you will be awake and in pain. Any questions?"  
  
" What me to count to a hundred," Gohan said sarcastically. " How come it's going to be more painful then a regular stitching? I'm not in that much pain afterwards."  
  
" With the stitching your lungs had breathing space. With the burning, your lungs can't expand as much as they usually can, thus the pain and lack of breathing. Don't die on us."  
  
" Don't plan to," Gohan said as the mask was firmly placed on his face.  
  
" Now count to a hundred," Dr. Barns said.  
  
" Go to hell," Gohan said before falling into a deep dark sleep, one that he may not be awakened for.  
  
" He did want those words to be his last. You'll be getting your way after all Boss, just don't kick the budget on us. You're the only person I know that gives out free drinks!"  
  
****  
  
Goku, Chi-Chi, Goten, Bulma, Trunks, Vegeta, Videl, Seymour, Owen, Moth, Ziggy, Mai and Piccolo who stayed hidden from the group, all waited outside in the waiting room. Seymour and Owen paced back in forth in the room but nobody really cared. It has already been fifteen minutes and Videl kept on staring at the clock. Goku was doing the same and each second that clicked by, Goku couldn't help but wonder how his son was doing.  
  
The doctors and nurses all watched the crew waiting, pacing, drinking a bit of whiskey in a peg, and all knew that they knew Gohan. The nurses were also a bit worried themselves because could always make them laugh. Maybe singing a song or insulting the doctors all the time. He was always funny, even if someone close to them have died. He was a character to never forget.  
  
Sixteen minutes have passed and Chi-Chi began to tap on the table. It really didn't annoy anyone because people were pacing, drinking, coughing, making a seat squeak, cracking their knuckles, sighing, humming, these people were a mess! The clock kept on ticking and they kept on waiting. Bulma began to chew her nails while Vegeta took another sip of whiskey.  
  
' If Gohan dies then where am I going to drink,' Vegeta thought. ' That place always has good music and if goes then who's going to get me my free drink? Kami these people are getting annoying!'  
  
****  
  
Dr. Barns watched Gohan's heart rate from the monitor placed beside him. It was normal, which was good, and the oxygen is still flowing through the lungs. Everything was going fairly well. The piece of glass was safely out of Gohan and the doctors had to make sure there was no other piece of glass floating about. They had to make it quick or else the lungs would not get the needed oxygen. Everything was going well and Dr. Barns hoped that it will continue that way, but he was dead wrong. He didn't noticed the slight flinch that Gohan's index finger made.  
  
****  
  
Tap...tap...tap...  
  
Videl tapped her pencil on the table. She hoped a crossword puzzle would help her calm down but that didn't work as planed. She was worried as hell about Gohan and she had a stupid feeling that something was wrong. The pencil continued to hit the table until it snapped into two pieces.  
  
Something was wrong.  
  
****  
  
His body began to slightly shake, his heart rate was getting higher and higher, there was no longer air going to his lungs.  
  
Gohan was having an attack.  
  
Dr. Barns watched the heart rate go from up to down. The oxygen was not getting into the lungs and his heart was slowing down. Before Dr. Barns could react, he noticed that Gohan was awake, and the shock that came with it.  
  
****  
  
Goku stared at the operating room and felt Gohan's ki slowly going down. Everyone could feel it; even Seymour could feel the sudden change in the atmosphere. Videl stood up as a cold wind passed all through her body. She could feel his pain, she could feel his suffering, but mostly she could feel him hanging on for dear life. There was no way she could help; there was nothing more that she could do. Her legs gave way and she landed on her knees in tears.  
  
" Gohan!"  
  
****  
  
Pain, that's all he felt was the pain. He could see the doctors trying to calm him down but he couldn't hear a thing. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, he was going to die. His world of light was soon become dark and his body was becoming cold.  
  
" Gohan!"  
  
A whiff of air came through Gohan as his vision was turning into light again.  
  
' Videl,' Gohan thought as the voice echoed through his head.  
  
" Gohan," came a yell from Dr. Barns. " You have to force yourself to breathe! I know you are in pain but you have to pull through! You can do it Gohan, just breathe. We are almost done, just a few more little things and you are done! We can't put you back asleep again so just try and hang on! Your family and friends are waiting for you!"  
  
There was too much pain, too much blood but Gohan FORCED himself to get the air. He wasn't going to die, he wasn't going to break Owen's promise, he wasn't going to let Videl be alone. With each breath was a painful shot in the lungs but he had to do it. He wasn't going to die; he was going to live.  
  
" You're doing great," Dr. Barns said. " Just a few more stitches and you are done. Just hang in there."  
  
Gohan heard a snip of the thread and with that heard, his world fell to black with a smile on his face. He was indeed alive and the pain was too hard for him to have and he passed out. He didn't care, all he had to do know was learn to breathe in his own and everything would be easy going from that point on. Just the breathing on his own would be hard. If he couldn't then they would have to " pull the plug." He couldn't live on an oxygen machine for the rest of his life, he had to pull through!  
  
****  
  
As the cool air lifted from the room, everyone saw Dr. Barns coming up to them with an emotionless mask. Everyone stood up and awaited the good, or even bad, news.  
  
" Is my baby all right," Chi-Chi said with tears in her eyes.  
  
" He's in IC right now but the surgery is done," Dr. Barns said. Everyone sighed in relief but then the look on the doctor's face stopped them. " On the other hand, Gohan had an attack during the surgery and he didn't as much oxygen as needed. He was awake during the last part of the surgery but he did manage to breathe. We'll just have to wait and see how well Gohan will progress. Any questions?"  
  
" Can we see him," Chi-Chi quickly asked.  
  
" Not now," Dr. Barns answered. " He's in bad shape from the attack and he needs his rest for now. I will tell you when you can see him and I'll tell you his progress."  
  
" Will he be out of Intensive Care soon," Seymour asked.  
  
" Hopefully yes. You see we need him to get the lost and needed oxygen before he can get into a room. When he wakes up, I'll take some tests and if all goes well he'll be placed in a room and you will be able to see him. Knowing Boss he'll probably pull through."  
  
" He's gonna fight," Vegeta said. " He has too much to lose. If he wanted to die then he would while getting surgery done."  
  
" He does have a point," Piccolo said. " I'm sure Gohan will be fine."  
  
" What about you," Dr. Barns said checking out Piccolo. " You look a bit green. Do you have skin cancer or some sort of disease?"  
  
" This is my natural color," Piccolo shouted. " I am always green now get away from me!"  
  
" Okay," Dr. Barns said backing away. " Excuse me if I cared."  
  
" Hmph."  
  
Many hours have passed and Videl had to use the bathroom. She looked around before sneaking into the IC room and dress herself as a nurse. She had to knock one unconscious but the outfit did fit her well. Videl looked in all the rooms and couldn't find Gohan in anyone.  
  
" Need help," a doctor said appearing behind Videl.  
  
" Um," Videl said turning around looking down. " I'm looking for a Gohan McGee. I have to ah...check his progress for Dr. Barns. I'm one of his nurses and I don't know where the room is."  
  
" Go straight back and make a left," the doctor said. " Are you new around here?"  
  
" Um...yes."  
  
" Maybe I can show you around time and we can kick back at my place for a while. We can play checkup."  
  
Slap!  
  
" I have a boyfriend," Videl said. " And if you try and hit on me again then I'm making sure you will never reproduce ever again!"  
  
Videl stormed away from the doctor. She went straight and made the left like the hentai, er, doctor said and she did find Gohan's room. She just hoped that she wouldn't get caught or something. She quietly stepped in the room and saw her beloved lying peacefully on the bed.  
  
Gohan had many wires and tubes connecting to him. He had many wires on his chest for his heart rate and his lungs. He had a big, fat oxygen mask that cover his nose and mouth to help ventilate air in the lungs. He had an IV on his right side and something on his finger to check his pulse. His face was somewhat pale but he was alive.  
  
Videl walked up to Gohan and placed her hand lightly on his cheek. He seemed peaceful sleeping there but she knew that he was in pain. Her hand went down his cheek and lightly on his chest. She could slightly feel the bandages wrapped around on his chest and she sighed quietly.  
  
" My poor Gohan," Videl whispered. " I can somehow feel you pain. I'm here for you Gohan, I'm here to help you and be with you."  
  
Videl lightly kissed him on the forehead and smiled.  
  
" AH!"  
  
Videl turned around and saw Goku flat against the wall.  
  
" I am invisible," Goku said pulling the curtain in front of him. " You cannot see me!"  
  
" It's only me," Videl said pulling the curtain away from Goku. " Videl. I stole a pretty nurses outfit to see Gohan."  
  
" What a relief," Goku said. " I thought I was going to get caught."  
  
" You would have been."  
  
" So how's Gohan," Goku said walking up to his son. " His ki is very weak but somehow managing to stay alive. I'm proud of you son."  
  
" Good, we're not the only ones."  
  
Goku and Videl turned around to see Vegeta in a doctor's uniform and Piccolo on a wheelchair.  
  
" How's Gohan." Piccolo said getting up from the chair. " It was hell getting here. Vegeta came up with this plan and it worked."  
  
" Of course it worked," Vegeta said. " His mate got away with it and so should I."  
  
" I guess we broke all the rules," Goku said.  
  
" Me too," Chi-Chi said also dressed as a nurse. Goten and Trunks were next to her in gowns similar to Gohan's standing near the doorway. " How is he?"  
  
" He's still here," Goku replied. " Sleeping but still here."  
  
" So we got like this for nothing," Seymour said all covered in ketchup and the others behind him. " At least we got back here. We almost got caught by the doctors."  
  
" Ketchup doesn't come out well on white shirts," Moth said. " My mom is going to raise hell. Oh well, I can always buy a new one."  
  
" And it was my idea," Mai said proudly. " Owen looks so cute looking pregnant."  
  
" This couldn't be you why," Owen said taking off a big belly.  
  
" We don't want Boss to see me pregnant now do we?"  
  
" No."  
  
" Where's Bulma," Goku said looking around.  
  
Where Bulma is...  
  
" I wonder where they are," Bulma said looking around. " It doesn't take that long to use the bathroom, take a snack, go for a walk, visit some friends, get fresh air, and other stuff. I wonder where they went?"  
  
Back to the others...  
  
They all sat around Gohan and the doctors haven't noticed them just yet. Goten and Trunks sat next to Gohan on his bed, Vegeta and Piccolo leaned near the wall, Videl, Chi-Chi and Goku sat along side Gohan, the Masiko, Seymour and Mai stood and looked over their friend.  
  
" I hope that he'll be all right," Chi-chi said. " It looks like he's forcing himself to breathe."  
  
" He kinda is," Videl said holding his hand. " I wonder if he's conscious but just keeping his mouth shut."  
  
" If it hurts to breathe then it has to hurt to talk," Mai said. " Poor guy."  
  
" Visiting hours are over," Dr. Barns said coming in. " How did all of you get here and why do some of you have ketchup all over your shirts?"  
  
" I'm invisible," Goku said pressing himself up against the wall. " You do not see me!"  
  
" That will hide you well," Chi-Chi said.  
  
" We were worried about Gohan," Seymour answered. " Don't ask me, it was Mai's idea."  
  
" You all have to leave before we kick you out."  
  
" Can I stay," Videl pleaded. " I know we're not supposed to be here but I know that Gohan wouldn't want to wake up alone. He hates to be alone."  
  
" We can go but can she stay," Goku said. " Gohan might have a better chance of living if he has someone here. He never did like waking up in the dark all alone. Please Dr. Barns, for Gohan's sake."  
  
Dr. Barns looked at the bunch and looked at Gohan. He heaved a heavy sigh and rolled his eyes.  
  
" Fine," Dr. Barns said. " But the rest of you have to wait in the waiting room and get rid of the medical uniforms."  
  
Everyone gave a nod and all said goodbye to Gohan. Videl still sat by his side and held his hand close to her chest. She brushed her hands in his hair and kissed him on the forehead again.  
  
" V...Videl," cam a harsh whisper from Gohan.  
  
" Shhhh," Videl said placing her hand on his cheek. " It's okay, I'm here for you."  
  
" It hurts..."  
  
" I know," Videl whispered. " Just get some sleep. You'll be put in a regular room soon."  
  
" But everyone..."  
  
" They came to visit. They say hi and Seymour says get your ass back to work."  
  
Gohan gave a small laugh and a smile appeared on his face.  
  
" Thanks Videl," Gohan said.  
  
" You're welcome," Videl said. " Now get some sleep. The doctors gave you a drug to lower the pain."  
  
" It never works."  
  
Videl just nodded. Gohan had his eyes shut the whole time. She knew it would kill him seeing her face and his own. He could see her sadden face and she could see his pain. None of them wanted to see each other like that. 


	5. Gohan's get well video

Many weeks have passed by, actually a month and a half, and Gohan was still in the same condition as before, expect a bit better. He was talking, sleeping most of the day, eating from a tube since he needed the oxygen to breathe, sleeping, and Videl caught some sort of bug. She wasn't feeling well but she still went to visit Gohan. She was going to the doctors to see what she probably caught but she seemed a bit worried.  
  
" Probably just a bug," Gohan said as he was sitting up. " There's something going around. My mom has something also so you probably caught it from her."  
  
" Maybe," Videl said looking at her lap. " But I didn't have...well...I guess it could be a bug. I'm going to the doctors today to see what I have."  
  
" Get the doctors here," Gohan said. " Just ask Dr. Barns and I'm sure he'll do it for you."  
  
" Not while you're being a pain in the ass."  
  
" Not my fault my lungs still hurt. Sometimes I feel like I'm not breathing and this stupid oxygen is doing the job for me. I'm afraid to take it off."  
  
" The doctor said that you'll be going home soon," Videl said stroking Gohan's arm. " My stuff is already in there and unpacked. Seymour helped and your house has more of a feminine touch to it!"  
  
" What did you do," Gohan asked shutting his eyes. " Did you put pink curtains in the living room?"  
  
" No, I kept your stuff where it was. It still looks like your house expect with pads and tampons underneath the bathroom sink."  
  
" So when I have my period I'll be prepared," Gohan mumbled. " At least I don't have anymore blood coming out of my mouth."  
  
" Yeah," Videl said staring outside. " No more blood."  
  
Videl looked over at Gohan and noticed that he was asleep, again. She stood up and kissed him on the forehead and headed out the room. She spotted Dr. Barns and pulled him before he reached Gohan's room.  
  
" Dr. Barns," Videl said. " Can you do me a favor?"  
  
" Sure Videl," Dr. Barns said. " What is it? Did Boss blow up the IV, have to use the bathroom, does he need another sponge bath?"  
  
" It's not Gohan," Videl said looking at the ground. " It's just...I've been feeling sick lately and I know there's a bug going around. I just want to know if I caught something so I won't give it to Gohan."  
  
" No sweat," Dr. Barns said. " Let me just check on Boss and maybe he can go home tomorrow."  
  
" He's asleep."  
  
" Makes it easier then. Wait right here and I'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
****  
  
" Are you sure we can do this," Owen asked as he stood on the stage. " You know how Boss is when we do this. He didn't like it before and I know he won't like it again."  
  
" He has to be in the mood," Mai said holding a video camera. " Just say you wish him luck or else you have to be leader of the band. That will bring him back."  
  
" What am I supposed to say, ' Boss get your ass back here before I ruin the band?' That will work."  
  
" Got it on camera!"  
  
" DELETE IT!"  
  
" She's got you good," Seymour said drinking a Moosehead. " Too camera happy for her own good. I said my part."  
  
" What part was that," Owen asked as he jumped off the stage.  
  
" Get back to work or else you're fired," Seymour answered. " And if he died then I'm giving you a raise."  
  
" That should get him back," Mai said turning off the camera. " He might be heading home soon. He just has to eat without the oxygen for a bit and walk around so he has feeling in his legs again. Hopefully he'll be okay."  
  
" He's living now and he'll be living later," Seymour said. " He doesn't want Owen to ruin the band."  
  
" Hey," Owen exclaimed. " I'm good, just not as good as Boss. Do you think we can call him Gohan? I like Boss better."  
  
" Me too," Mai agreed. " I guess calling him Boss all the time kinda sticks to ya. Gohan slips here and there but I remember calling him Gohan at one point, until he got into a fight with his father. I'll stick to calling him Boss."  
  
" Me too," Owen said nodding his head. " Wanna go see him? I kinda miss him. it's no fun here anymore without him here. It's too dull."  
  
" And there's no crowd," Seymour said. " This place has been empty since Boss left. If he doesn't come back soon this place will have to go down. He made this place light up."  
  
" And he always brought us up," Mai said taking a sip of water. " Whenever we were upset he always brought us up. He was always strong, never showed his true feelings."  
  
" Even in death," Seymour mumbled. " Well then it's settled. Lets go see him and we can show him the tape."  
  
" But I have to edit," Mai complained.  
  
" Keep it the way it is. He needs a good laugh with all of the bloopers."  
  
The three left the Kamehameha and headed into their cars. They drove to the hospital to visit their mild temper friend and hopefully bring his spirits up. They went in his room and he was up, channel surfing, clicking and cursing slightly.  
  
" You're up," Mai said giving Gohan a hug. " How are you feeling today?"  
  
" Like shit," Gohan replied. " What else am I supposed to feel besides pain? I hate pissing in a damn budget, getting sponge baths done by male nurses, eating food by a tube, not moving and sitting on my ass twenty four seven and I could be having sex right now!"  
  
" Same thing as last week I see," Seymour said. " Are you going home soon?"  
  
" I need to walk first," Gohan said still channel surfing. " And eat food like jello and mashed potatoes without a damn oxygen mask on face."  
  
" Sounds like you're breathing fine," Owen said pulling up a chair. " I guess you're not dying after all."  
  
" It's the drugs," Gohan said putting the remote next to him. " Numbs up the lungs. When it wears off I can't breathe. I have to hit this little red button when my breath is cut short and they give me the medication. I have to take it every two hours."  
  
" That must suck," Mai said. " But hey, we have something to make you feel. I know you hated it last time but this time you're forced to watch it. We made a video for you."  
  
" Peachy keen."  
  
" Unedited," Seymour said. " First time we've seen it."  
  
Mai put the video in and pressed the rewind button. They all waited and when a click was heard, Mai pressed the play button. The screen was in static and then black. A sign appeared in black marker and the song from Yu- Gi-Oh played in the background.  
  
Made by: People  
  
Produced by: People  
  
Special thanks to: People  
  
To: A m by: People  
  
Special thanks to: People  
  
To: A Person!  
  
From: People  
  
" You guys really worked hard," Gohan said.  
  
" We were running out of marker," Owen said.  
  
The paper disappeared and Goten appeared on the TV.  
  
" So what am I supposed to do," Goten asked standing there.  
  
" Tell your brother to get better," Mai's voice said. " We're making a video for him to make him feel better."  
  
" Oh," Goten said scratching his head. " Um, what should I say?"  
  
" Feel better or tell him what happened to you today."  
  
" Cool," Goten exclaimed jumping up and down. " Today Daddy and I sparred and I beat him up and Mommy got really mad and we didn't have dinner but Daddy had a secret candy spot in a tree hole and we ate candy for dinner and I went to the dentist and have three cavities. Mommy doesn't know about the candy hole next to the house."  
  
" Now I do."  
  
The camera moved and Chi-Chi stood there with her frying pan in hand. Goku was quietly moving away from Chi-Chi and to the woods.  
  
" Don't move Goku!"  
  
Goku stopped.  
  
" The candy's gone," Goku said. " T-there's no more."  
  
The camera followed Chi-Chi. She put her hand in the hole and pulled out lots of candy.  
  
" You better cut the camera Mai," Chi-Chi said. " This is going to get pretty ugly."  
  
The camera turned off. Another pictured showed a Goku and Goten with two huge bumps on their head.  
  
" Feed us," they both said. " We have no food."  
  
The screen went black and the camera was moving around.  
  
" This is just for you Gohan," came Bulma's voice. " Vegeta is taking a shower. I think he wants to be you."  
  
A door opened and they saw a dark image behind a shower curtain. Vegeta was in there, singing, and trying to sing one of Gohan's song.  
  
" She laid beside me," Vegeta began to sing. " Through black of day, dark of night...da da doo something might. What I felt, what I've known. Turn the pages that turn to stone. Behind the floor, should I open it for goo, or are you Unforgivin two!"  
  
Gohan only smiled and laughed slightly.  
  
" As you can see, Vegeta wants to be just like you when he grows up," Bulma's voice said once again. " Too bad he can't sing like you. He doesn't even know the words."  
  
" What are you doing woman," Vegeta said as he stuck his head out of the curtain. He saw the camera and came out of the shower, in the nude, and put his hand over the lens. That didn't cover everything and Mai had her head down. " What are you doing?"  
  
" For Gohan," Bulma said. " I would put on a towel if I were you."  
  
" I would edit this out if I were you," Vegeta said. The screen went black. Videl then appeared with only a robe on.  
  
" Are you sure I should do this Mai," Videl asked as she turned bright red.  
  
" It's for Boss," Mai's voice said.  
  
" Close your eyes Seymour and Owen," Mai said. " This is just for Gohan. You'll like this part."  
  
" Why," both Seymour and Owen said.  
  
" Just do it!"  
  
Owen and Seymour shut their eyes and Gohan didn't move his eyes from the screen. Mai and Videl kept on talking back and forth and finally some music played. Videl took off the strap that was around the robe and threw it off screen. She then pulled off the robe to expose her fully nude body.  
  
Gohan's eyes were wide and his mouth opened. Her body was covered in chocolate syrup, whipped cream and cherries.  
  
" Lick it off," Videl said in a very sexy voice. " You know you wanna."  
  
" Yes," Gohan said.  
  
In the video, it began to rain and the chocolate syrup, whipped cream and cherries all dripped off. Videl began to dance slow, touching herself all over and pushing out her chest. Mai looked at Gohan and she knew that he was enjoying himself.  
  
" I like this part," Gohan said with his eyes still wide. " She's cold!"  
  
The screen went black again and Gohan pouted.  
  
" Can we rewind?"  
  
" There's still more," Mai said. The screen showed the Kamehameha and the face of Ziggy. He waved and went behind the camera.  
  
" To get you out of the hospital faster," Ziggy's voice said. " I'll show you what Mai and Owen are doing right now. It's around eleven and the club closed early. If you can hear, the song ' Can't get Enough of your Love' is playing in the back, the back room that is!"  
  
" Let's fast forward," Owen said. He reached for the remote and Gohan slapped his hand away.  
  
" I wanna see," Gohan said. " What are you guys doing?"  
  
" Nothing," Mai said grabbing the remote. Gohan snatched it back and put it under the covers.  
  
" If you want it that bad then go down and get it," Gohan said. " I still have a short gown on and only the strong will go down there."  
  
" Where's Videl when you need her," Seymour said. " Let's see what happens."  
  
The camera moved to the practice room door and Ziggy slowly opened it. There was Owen and Mai making out on the couch, Owen with no shirt and his hand up Mai's. Speaking of Mai, her bra was on the table as Owen's hand explored her upper chest.  
  
" The male tenderizes the female," Ziggy whispered. " After the female is tender enough, the male pounces above her ready to mate."  
  
With those words spoken, Owen pressed Mai on the couch and got rid of her shirt. Gohan's eyes twitched.  
  
" Now the male parts with his clothing while at the same time helping the female."  
  
Clothes began to go off. Gohan's eyes twitched even more.  
  
" The male becomes hard and pressing his manhood against the females territory. Then the female will allow the male to stick in his manhood and make pure love to his mate."  
  
" Ziggy," Owen yelled covering his lower area. " What are you doing with that camera? Get it out of here! You are such a pervert! Are you going to show that to Boss?"  
  
" I guess I'll have to edit that part out," Mai said covering her chest.  
  
The camera moved and Moth was laughing. He looked at the camera and waved.  
  
" Get better soon Boss," he said. " Owen doing some dirty stuff while you're gone."  
  
The screen went blank and Owen stood on the stage.  
  
" Boss get your ass back here before I ruin the band." Then it went black.  
  
****  
  
" I have to see if Boss will eat before he can be released and be able to breathe without the oxygen," Dr. Barns said to Chi-Chi. " If he can do that and walk, then he can go home."  
  
Chi-Chi gave a nod and before they reached the door, Owen ran out.  
  
" Save me," Owen cried. " He has rabies!"  
  
" Get back here," Gohan yelled chasing Owen with no oxygen, no IV and no boxers underneath his gown. " I have to kill you!"  
  
" Get back in the bed," Dr. Barns yelled to Gohan. " You'll make things worse for your lungs and put on a pair of pants!"  
  
" Gohan listen to the doctor," Chi-Chi yelled. " You're going to catch a cold!"  
  
" Better prepare funeral plans then," Gohan cried. " Cause someone is going to die, and it's not going to be me!"  
  
" I think he's better," Mai said coming out of the room. " He ate some sort of bean and then jumped out of bed. That's when Owen ran."  
  
" A bean," both Chi-Chi and Dr. Barns said.  
  
" A senzu bean," Goku said with a soda in his hand. " I told Gohan it might help him feel better and I guess it worked. Can her come home now?"  
  
Gohan chased Owen in many circles and had no sign of fatigue. Owen, on the other hand, was getting rather exhausted and tried his best to get out of the way. Sadly it failed and Gohan pounced on Owen. All Goku, Chi-Chi, Mai, Seymour and Dr. Barns could see was a dirt pile and the heads of Gohan and Owen sticking out.  
  
" You touched her," Gohan yelled. " I told you not to touch her!"  
  
" You weren't, ow, supposed to know," Owen yelled.  
  
" I knew I should have edited it," Mai said.  
  
" And miss this fun," Seymour said. " Nah, I think it's better this way. Great entertainment I think."  
  
And so they watch as the two fought and the dirt rise up. 


	6. Gohan's good news and Videl's bad

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, songs or lyrics in this story! Gohan's better, hurray!  
  
" Gohan, Gohan! Darn, I could have sworn I saw him last night. I wonder where he could be? Did you find anything Boss?"  
  
" Um, no Goku. Didn't find a body, didn't find a piece of cloth, I can't even find my keys that I dropped, oh wait, here they are."  
  
" He came last night. I know it wasn't a dream. I wonder why he ran, I thought he would be happy to see me. Wouldn't you bet happy if someone you were looking for showed up and you finally saw them?"  
  
" Um...I guess. It depends who it was."  
  
" What if it was your father?"  
  
"......."  
  
" Who is your father? I remember when you were with us during Christmas you said that your dad was still alive. Who is he?"  
  
" Does it matter? I never really cared so much about him. He could be dead, he could be alive, I don't care. He was never a father to me."  
  
" Do you think Gohan has a grudge on me?"  
  
" ......"  
  
" I guess he might."  
  
" Just keep looking. I don't feel like talking about fathers, including when I never had one."  
  
****  
  
Goku stared at Gohan as he was looking in the mirror. Gohan was finally going home because he caused some " minor" destruction of the equipment. He was standing in front of a long mirror just looking at the scar on his chest. It was very noticeable on his chest because during most of his surgeries had to use that scar to open his chest. Gohan didn't like the scar much; it had one too many memories.  
  
Goku watched from afar, leaning on the doorway and wondering what his son was thinking. Being in the hospital for two months, yes two months, can really make a person think for a long time. Yesterday he beat up Owen, today he wanted his teddy bear boxers and snapped the IV in half, threw a ki blast at the TV, punched a machine because his coffee was too cold, Seymour said that he was better!  
  
Gohan put on a black tank top and tucked it in his navy blue jeans. He had on black boots that was covered by his pants but still looked in the mirror. He looked at his tattoos, his clothes and then back at his reflection. He heaved a sigh and turned to his father.  
  
" How can somebody be so smart and so neat but turn into someone different and can't even recognize their own face?"  
  
Goku pushed himself of the wall and walked over next to his son. He stood next to him and had a good look at himself in the mirror. Gohan did look different but his eyes were identical to Goku's. Two people in one different world and with many differences than before.  
  
" How can two people be the same but never agree on anything," Goku said looking at Gohan. " People can get along so well but when something in their lives change they all of a sudden disagree."  
  
" People change," Gohan said still looking at himself. " That answers both questions I guess."  
  
" What are you thinking Gohan?"  
  
" What I've done in my life," Gohan said looking at his reflection. " The changes, the causes, the actions, the things I did to screw up my life and many others. Now that I think about it, maybe it was a bad idea to runaway from everything. It cost too much pain, too much suffering and I'm not talking about me."  
  
" Yes you are." Gohan turned and looked at Goku. " But then you're not. You did many things for many people and they thank you for it. You made friends that has never had a friend in their whole life, you found love that wasn't for publicly, you made many happy to be alive. You did more than I ever could do. You were a little brother, a big brother, a best friend, a lover and son to someone who wanted to be young again. I was just a father that ate and trained and never took the important things in life."  
  
" You make sense now but when you are asked an easy question, you don't make sense anymore," Gohan said. He slapped Goku on the back. " But hey, I'm back! Nothing else can possibly ruin my life, besides someone dying of course."  
  
Goku rubbed his back a bit.  
  
" So what are you going to do now," Goku asked.  
  
" Going to drink with the guys," Gohan exclaimed. " See ya later Dad. Gonna surprise the guys and try not to get drunk!"  
  
" But-"  
  
Gohan ran out of the room before Goku could speak.  
  
" Weren't you supposed to call Videl and tell her you were leaving?"  
  
****  
  
" It's quiet."  
  
" Too quiet."  
  
" When's Boss supposed to be out of the hospital?"  
  
" Next week. They needed to check his lungs to make sure he wasn't acting. No visitors what so ever."  
  
" No crowd either," Seymour said. " Another slow day, same damn people."  
  
" Now we have to pay for drinks," Owen said. " $2.50 for a damn soda, how desperate are you?"  
  
" Until Boss comes back then sodas will cost that much. Have to keep this place up somehow."  
  
" I couldn't sleep last night," Moth said. " I had this strange dream with Boss."  
  
" Stop there," Ziggy said. " Please, I'm eating french fries. The last thing I need is a comment about fries and cheese."  
  
" What do you think the grease does to the cheese?"  
  
" I said-"  
  
Everyone turned to the door and saw Gohan standing there with a huge smile on his face.  
  
" The cheese has to get something out of the fries that go in and out," Gohan said. " What, you all look like you've seen a ghost. I'm not dead, just out early and breathing on my own!"  
  
"Drinks on the house," Seymour shouted as Gohan walked over to the guys. Gohan got a couple of pats on the back and drinks were being handed out as he sat down on a stool.  
  
" Why are you out early," Owen asked. " I thought they said that you had to be there for another week?"  
  
" I blew up the calendar," Gohan replied taking a sip of beer.  
  
" Doctor say anything about do's and don'ts," Seymour asked.  
  
" Well..."  
  
**Flashback**  
  
" WHAT?!"  
  
" I'm sorry Boss," Dr. Barns said holding a piece of paper in hand. " Your recovery was rather quick and you seem to be better but you can't drink or smoke."  
  
" I haven't had a cigarette in months," Gohan exclaimed. " What's wrong with beer? I need both of them to function my body!"  
  
" Smoking can cause lung cancer and your lungs were just healed. Drinking can weaken your lungs and I know you don't want that to happen."  
  
" You're lying," Gohan shouted. " Beer gets you drunk not hurt your lungs!"  
  
" I'm a doctor, I tell the truth or a little white lie," Dr. Barns said. " You don't know, you're not a doctor."  
  
" But beer?"  
  
" Still no."  
  
" My cigarettes?"  
  
" The patch and gum works wonders."  
  
" Listen to the doctor Gohan," Videl said. " We don't want you to get worse after you got better. No drinking, no smoking, a better Gohan!"  
  
" But I can't break up with them," Gohan pouted. " I love them."  
  
" Some relationships don't work," Dr. Barns said. " You should know out of all people."  
  
**End Flashback***  
  
" Nothing really important," Gohan said lighting a cigarette and taking a puff. " I've missed this."  
  
" You just got surgery on your lungs and you're smoking," Seymour said watching Gohan smoke his cigarette. " You're doctor allows that?"  
  
" Um...yeah why not."  
  
" I bet Videl's happy you're out of the hospital," Moth said. " She does know that you're out, right?"  
  
BAM!  
  
" Gohan," Videl yelled as she huffed and puffed a bit.  
  
Now she does," Gohan said jumping out of his seat and removing the cigarette out of his mouth. He quickly put it out as Videl took big steps towards Gohan.  
  
" You got out of the hospital and DIDN"T TELL ME," Videl shouted as Gohan was backing towards the wall. " I go there to check on you, you're not in your bed, I thought you were dead and your father told me you went to the club AND YOUR SMOKING AND DRINKING?! DON'T YOU LISTEN TO THE DOCTORS WHEN THEY SAY NO SMOKING OR DRINKING?!"  
  
" I can explain," Gohan said as he had nowhere to run, or hide. " You see...I tried to call you but...the phone was dead and...I was thirsty and was in town...I had a craving and-"  
  
" You had a craving," Videl said as a vein popped out of her head. " WHAT DID YOU HAVE A CRAVING FOR?!"  
  
" Friends?"  
  
" A craving for sex I understand, a craving for ice cream is okay also, but a craving for friends is no reason not to call me!"  
  
" I made out with him once," Owen said.  
  
" Stay out of this," Videl shouted. Gohan tried to move but Videl got in his way. " Where do you think you're going?"  
  
" I'm sorry Videl," Gohan said pressing his body against the wall. " I'm sorry I didn't call. I should have but I got a little excited when I left the hospital and I wanted to celebrate. I know I should smoke or drink but habits die hard. Please forgive me. I'm a stupid person and you're smarter than me. I'm a man, I make mistakes."  
  
Videl's mean expression died down and became clam. She looked up at Gohan and smiled.  
  
" Just tell me next time," she said hugging Gohan n around the waist. " I was worried about you, that's all. I went to see you and you weren't there and I thought something happened to you."  
  
" I'm fine," Gohan said hugging Videl back and sighed in relief. " I won't worry you like that again. Speaking of sex..."  
  
" Not here," Seymour said. " I'm getting a new couch and it's going to be sex-proof. There is no couch no more and what I saw under it I do not want to see again."  
  
" Sorry Uncle Seymour," Gohan said. " I can perform tonight! That will bring people back here and I can work again...damn."  
  
" You can start working now," Seymour said. " Spread the word boys, Boss is back and better that before! Boss you practice while the others spread word. Videl go with the guys and get Mai. We're going to have a full house tonight!"  
  
" I have to practice by myself," Gohan complained.  
  
" I'll be here," Seymour said. " And I'm going to watch you practice on stage. You'll get paid and I can complain that you haven't practice in a while."  
  
" Not my fault!"  
  
" You haven't been practicing."  
  
" I was dying!"  
  
" You still could have practiced."  
  
" But I was in bed," Gohan said lowering his head. " I couldn't even have sex in bed. Tonight I can."  
  
" Over my dead body," Videl said. " You should have called."  
  
" Can I get a kiss?"  
  
" You should have called."  
  
" A hug?"  
  
" Bye Gohan!"  
  
" Anything?"  
  
****  
  
The Kamehameha was packed. People from all over came by for the drinks, the girls, and of course, the music. Gohan practiced while the band spread word of his return. He knew all of his music, the cords to play, he just forgot one little thing.  
  
His Yu-Gi-Oh card deck.  
  
" I've been in the hospital," Gohan said. " My dragon deck is at home! I didn't know you guys were going to duel."  
  
" We told you to always bring it," Owen said. " I put this card face down in defense and I end my turn."  
  
" It's a real shame," Videl said as she picked up a card. " I play the magic card Toon World and I'll sacrifice my two monsters to pull out the Blues Eyes Toon Dragon. With five hundred of my life points, my monster can attack head on and that leaves you to zero."  
  
" Oh man," Owen said throwing his cards in the air.  
  
" Give me the Red Eyes Black Dragon Owen. I'm hunting for rare cards now."  
  
" You just had to get the Pegasus starter deck, didn't you?"  
  
" You got the Joey and Joey's cards suck, now hand over the Red Eyes and when we duel again I'm getting your Time Wizard."  
  
" She beat you good," Moth said. " Boss taught her well."  
  
" My deck is still better," Gohan said sticking his nose in the air. " The only person that beat me was Trunks only because he didn't sacrifice his monsters and I had level six stars in my hand and one magic card. I think Vegeta got me drunk."  
  
" He slipped something in your drink because you were out in la-la land," Videl said as she placed her head on his shoulder. " Or were you sick that day?"  
  
" I think I was," Gohan said. " But I'm all better now thanks to all of you guys. I could be dead right now and you guys would be drunk without me. No more attacks, no more blood out of the mouth and no more passing out because I can't breathe!"  
  
" That's a good thing," Ziggy said. " Once you passed out during practice we knew that you couldn't last long. At least you have a hard head or else you would be in a comma."  
  
" Been there done that."  
  
" At least you will be performing again," Videl said closing her eyes.  
  
" Tired," Gohan asked kissing Videl on the forehead. " You don't look well. Are you still sick? You've been sick for a while."  
  
" And you don't get that mad when Boss forgot to call," Moth said. " You had your fist ready and everything. I thought you were going to knock him out."  
  
" I don't know," Videl said. " I talked to Dr. Barns and we did a check up and-"  
  
" You guys have two minutes," Mai said entering the room. " Better hurry, the crowd is anxious for ya Boss."  
  
Mai left and shut the door. Gohan looked at Videl once again and hugged her.  
  
" You get some rest," Gohan said. " You'll have to sleep on a chair because Seymour took away the couch. You sure you're fine?"  
  
" I will be," Videl said kissing Gohan on the lips. " I jut have a slight headache. Don't play too loud."  
  
" That will be the day," Owen said. " Well, lets go!"  
  
They began to leave and Gohan had a worried look on his face. Videl gave him a reassuring smile and pushed him to the rest of the band. Gohan followed and but still kept his eye on Videl and not the door swinging in front of his face. It hit him between the eyes but it didn't seem to affect him, much.  
  
" Damn door," Gohan mumbled as he walked out rubbing the spot where he got hit.  
  
The place grew quiet as the band came out. First was Ziggy, then Moth. Owen came out not too long afterwards since he had to run back to get some picks. And when Gohan came out, the crowd stood up and cheered.  
  
Gohan had a smile on his face. He missed performing in front of people and from looking at the crowd, they missed him playing. Not one person was sitting down; they all stood up and yelled, cheered and clapped. Even Vegeta was clapping and not giving Gohan the middle finger. Gohan looked at his band and was surprised to see them doing the same thing. Of course when they performed they had to stand, expect Ziggy who had to sit to play the drums. But when they all clapped just for him, for his return, it kinda made him feel...special.  
  
Gohan stepped up to the mike and tapped it. The crowd began to settle down with a few screams and whistles here and there.  
  
" Guess who's back," Gohan said. The crowd cheered. " Back again." The crowd cheered louder than before. " Boss is back." Many screams. " I love women." The crowd cheered some more and soon died down. " It feels so good to be back! Gimmi fuel, gimmi fire, give me thou which I desire, yeah!"  
  
The band performed, and quite loud at that. Seymour was finally back in business and getting many tips from the bands performance. Gohan seemed rather happy performing again, drink, and smoking, ignoring the doctors orders. One thing Gohan loved to do was perform in front of many people. Sure his music was loud, sometimes rude, but people enjoyed it.  
  
Their performing lasted about two hours and a half and Gohan had to say a few words to his fans, friends, family and strangers who just came in to listen to the music. Gohan placed his guitar next to his stool he was sitting on. Everyone in the band had a stool for a little "talk" and a story.  
  
" Hello my fellow followers," Gohan said. " As everyone has heard, I'm back and better and no more attacks!" The crowd cheered. " It has been a living hell lying there in a bed for two months, peeing in a budget when the bathroom was two steps away, air being forced in my lungs and no cable in the rooms. They had three channels, all news and no MTV, MTV2, or even VH1. Any new music out I haven't heard and I haven't been home yet. I came here first for a drink and a sm...oh Dr. Barns is the crowd. Give him a round of applause cause he saved my life and I didn't have a drink yet. I never break doctors orders."  
  
The crowd to Dr. Barns, who lifted up a glass of soda, and Gohan looked at his band. He had that don't-tell-Dr. Barns-I-didn't-listen-to-his-orders look. Owen laughed and threw a pick at Gohan. He stuck out his tongue and faced the crowd again.  
  
" Well anyway I'm no longer knocking on deaths door and I should die an old man, or if I get too drunk and my body shuts down, but what are the possibilities of that?"  
  
" 2 to 3," Dr. Barns shouted. " And that's just rounding you smart ass!"  
  
" I love doctors," Gohan said. " Just as much I like cleaning the kitty litter box. Thanks to all of your support, all you fans and Seymour, I can finally be alive and live! I just have to get my mom's permission first. I'm sure she'll say yes, and if she says maybe then it is a yes!"  
  
" We should have done brain surgery when we were working on your lungs," Dr. Barns shouted once again. " We could have made you smarter, older, and a bit more mature!"  
  
" Then it wouldn't be Boss," Owen said. " He would be a Seymour!"  
  
Seymour was older, mature, and smarter than the whole band. He could be fun but most of the time he acts his age, thirty, but looks like he's in his late thirties. He was like an older brother to the band and can get drinks without anyone checking ID. A tall, bald guy, who had facial hair on his chin. He was built, not like Gohan, but he was strong, not as strong as Gohan, and girls would hit on him, but not as many girls that have hit on Gohan.  
  
" Well anyway," Gohan continued. " I will be performing again, working at the CD store again, if it's not on fire, and you'll see me around often either getting drunk or getting pulled over by a cop. But I'll be back and I don't think anything else could happen to me. I'm stronger, hungry and have the best damn friends a person could ever have. And family, I can't forget family. I'm going home to my waterbed, to my cats, to my fridge and to my lovely girlfriend in my waterbed. Goodnight and don't forget to tip Seymour, he's got a kid on the way, a bouncing baby girl!"  
  
Gohan got up and quickly ran from the girls who were right in front of the stage. Moth, Ziggy and Owen were stuck with the girls and couldn't make a breakthrough like Gohan did. He escaped while he left his friends with a bunch of crazy girls.  
  
He made it to the practice room without any trouble and saw Videl talking to Mai. Videl didn't look any better and Mai looked like she just heard the worst news ever. Videl look as if she was crying and Gohan walked up to her.  
  
" Everything okay here," Gohan asked looking at Videl. " I know something is wrong cause it looks like you were crying."  
  
" I'm sorry," Videl whispered. " But I have no so great news."  
  
Gohan pulled her into a hug and then looked at her.  
  
" What," he asked as he became rather worried. " What's wrong?"  
  
" I'm sorry," Videl repeated again.  
  
" Are you gay?"  
  
" No..."  
  
" Are you breaking up with me?"  
  
" I wish it was that."  
  
Gohan pulled away from her and took a couple of steps back. He was lost, confused, and whatever news it was it wasn't good.  
  
" What is it then," Gohan asked. " Is it about your sickness?"  
  
" Yes," Videl said. " I know why I'm sick. I'm...pregnant."  
  
Gohan's eyes were wide. His mouth was opened and he blinked a couple of times. He pointed a shaky finger at Videl and blinked again.  
  
" P...p...p...b...b...b..."  
  
" Yes Gohan," Videl said taking a deep breath. " I took a test and I thought it wasn't true. When I went to see Dr. Barns, I told him about it and he checked on me. It seems that I was pregnant and having a baby."  
  
" A b-b-b...b-b-b...eh..."  
  
Gohan's body swayed a bit and fell on the floor. He passed out.  
  
" Took it better than I thought he would," Mai said looking at the unconscious Gohan. Owen came in the room and noticed Gohan on the ground, Videl looking rather sad and Mai poking Gohan. He gasped.  
  
" Oh my God you killed Boss. You bastards!"  
  
Hahaha! Videl is having a baby! That can explain her sickness. How would Gohan react when he wakes up? Will he leave Videl? Would he help Videl? Will he have a beer? I don't know but I'll have a beer. *Seymour checks ID of CrazyGohanGurl*  
  
" Way too young! You have three more years before you can drink!"  
  
" But you let Gohan drink!"  
  
" He has one more year now get out!"  
  
Hey I tried. 


	7. We will work it out

Disclaimer: Hehehe, I left it at a good cliffy! I do not own DBZ. If I did then this is how DBZ would be. Hehee, Gohan passed out!  
  
This is kinda of a part 2 sorta thing. You know how some stories have a part 2 and well, this story has a part 2 too.  
  
Owen began to pace around the room, Mai had to tell Ziggy and Moth what happened and Videl was sitting on the couch with Gohan's head on her lap with a fan in her hand trying to awaken the passed out saiyan. The new couch came in when Gohan was performing and Videl couldn't ask for a better time. Videl felt a better telling Gohan and was relived that he didn't storm out on her.  
  
" So Videl said that she was pregnant and Boss passed out," Mai said pointing to the two.  
  
" So Boss is gonna be a Daddy," Moth exclaimed. " Wow, just wow."  
  
" Boss finally knocked up a girl," Ziggy said sitting down on a chair. " I thought he was Protection Man, protector of STD's and babies that settle in the womb. Who is he now, Dad?"  
  
" Going to be," Owen said as he stopped pacing. " How did this happen Videl? Did he use a condom or did the condom break or something?"  
  
" Before he went into surgery we did it and he wanted to give me something just in case something happened to him," Videl said as she kept on waving the fan. " Apparently he gave me something all right, a baby. He thought he was going to die and I guess he just wanted to show love. That's what he said and I didn't care."  
  
" So you took a pregnancy test and went to Dr. Barns to see if the test was right," Mai said sitting next to Videl. " Geez, when I thought I was pregnant I took the test and saw blood on it instead. I was only a week late."  
  
" I didn't want to know that Mai," Ziggy said. " That's just gross."  
  
" Yeah Mai," Moth said. " I hear enough of that from my girlfriend."  
  
" How late were you," Mai asked.  
  
" It was two weeks before it should have come," Videl said as she stopped moving the fan. " I guess about two weeks late. Then I started to get sick, headaches, light headed and I thought I caught the bug. Then I got nauseated, puked and I didn't know what was wrong at first. I took the test and it was positive."  
  
" Do you want to keep it," Owen asked. " I mean, are you going to put it up for adoption, an abortion or try to raise it? You guys are living in the same house so raising it won't be that bad."  
  
" I'm going to let Gohan decide," Videl said looking at Gohan. " Whatever he says then I'll go for."  
  
" But what do you want to do," Mai asked.  
  
" I always wanted to have a baby. I know that they can be a pain at times but I always wanted to be a mother. I want to keep it but if Gohan doesn't want to, the I'll agree with him."  
  
" Oh boy," Ziggy said getting up. " You do know what the answer will be. He hates kids."  
  
" I know," Videl said. " But maybe he might change his mind, you know. Maybe he wants to have a kid-"  
  
" Maybe not," Moth said. " I can't believe that Boss passed out. His attacks I understand, but from ' I'm pregnant'? I thought he would run and leave you and pretend he never met you."  
  
" Moth that's mean," Owen said. " True, but mean. She's going through things that she never went through before and it's going to be a long nine months. She graduated high school not too long ago and now it's going to be hard getting into a collage while you're pregnant. How can she work, how can she go to school with a baby on the way? It's going to be hard, hectic, and even painful."  
  
The room was rather quiet; Gohan began to stir. Everyone looked at Gohan and gathered around him. He slowly opened one eye and shot up. He looked around frantically and realized that he wasn't in a dream, it was reality.  
  
" Shit," he cursed as he sat up and left the room.  
  
" Boss wait," Owen said stepping front of Gohan. " Where are you going?"  
  
" Away," Gohan answered a bit frustrated. " Now get out of my way!"  
  
" What about Videl," Owen yelled. " It's not just you going through this, it's also her! She needs you right now and storming out here like some bastard will not solve anything! You can't runaway anymore Gohan, you have to stop running!"  
  
Gohan stood there and took a deep, very deep, breath. The room was quiet once again and Gohan turned to face Videl. She was crying, he hated to see her cry. He walked over to her and held her in his arms. She cried on his chest and he rocked her back and forth apologizing and kissing her on her forehead.  
  
" It's okay," Gohan whispered trying to calm her down. " Everything will be okay. I'm so sorry Videl, I'm sorry. Just don't cry, please? You know I hate to see you cry."  
  
Videl did stop crying but she didn't move from being pressed onto Gohan's chest. Gohan stopped rocking her back and forth and made her look at him. Her face was red, along with her eyes, and she sniffled a couple of times.  
  
" Please don't leave me," Videl whispered. " It's my fault."  
  
" No it's not," Gohan said wiping away a tear. " It takes two to make one. Don't blame yourself Videl, it's mostly my fault anyway. I should have seen this coming but I didn't even think about it."  
  
" I want you to choose."  
  
" Choose what?"  
  
" To keep it or not," Videl said as she sniffed again. " We could put it up for adoption or get an abor-"  
  
" We're not killing it," Gohan promptly stated. " I hate kids but not that much to kill a life before it's even lived. What do you want Videl?"  
  
" I want you to choose. Whatever choice you make will be fine with me."  
  
Gohan sighed and hugged Videl close. He looked at Owen for an answer and Owen made his hands rock back and forth. He mouthed the word ' baby' and Gohan sighed again.  
  
" We're not going to kill it," Gohan said again as he looked Videl in the eye. " And were not giving this baby to complete strangers that we don't even know. I know you want to keep it Videl and if you want to keep it, then I want to keep it. I want you to be happy and I want you to be with me. I guess being a dad won't be that bad."  
  
" The diapers, the 3 A.M. wake up calls, the spit up," Mai said sitting next to Gohan. " It's not all that bad. They sleep most of the time anyway and when they get older, they do the cutest things that make you smile. You'll make a great mom Videl, Boss here...I'm not so sure about."  
  
" Neither am I," Gohan mumbled. " You're an older sister Mai, are babies hard to take care of?"  
  
" They can get hurt easily. They're weaker than a robotic baby is and one false move can be instant death. With your strength Boss I wouldn't hold the baby too tight. You can suffocate it by holding it too tight, you can over feed it, if you drop it then it can cause death or even damage to the child. They can even come out with problems like Leslie but that doesn't affect her much. You don't know until you have them."  
  
" But they puke on you," Owen said. " That spit up stage, it's just gross. If you need parental advice just go to Seymour. He's a dad and he's having s girl soon. He'll help you guys out."  
  
" I just got to tell him," Gohan said. " You know how he is. Too young to drink, too stupid to smoke, too young to be parents. I already got that speech from him and I don't need to hear it again. We'll tell Seymour later. I'm not ready to tell him and I know I should."  
  
" You think you have it hard," Videl said looking at Gohan. " I'm the daughter of the Great Hercule. The press will be all over asking why I'm pregnant, did I get raped, who's the dad, why am I having a kid, did I use protection? I'm going to be harassed by reporters and news people and I don't like that type of publicity."  
  
" You won't be," Gohan said grabbing Videl by the shoulders and making her face him. He had a serious look on his face, one he rarely used, and took a deep breath. " When you tell your father, I will be there. If reporters and news people start to harass you, I'll be there to protect you. If they asked any questions that you can't answer, I will answer them. You are not going through this alone. I am not going to leave you and our child. I can't runaway anymore, Owen's right. I will be a father, I will be your lover, I will be there for you no matter what."  
  
Videl could only stare at Gohan in complete shock. He was serious; he really wanted to be with her, he loved her. He hugged her close and shut his eyes.  
  
" You were there for me when I needed help and now I'm here for you. I will be by your side and if you need ice cream in two in the morning, I'll go out and buy some. If you have weird cravings or if you just needed someone to be with, I'll be here. I love you Videl. We'll go through this together."  
  
" With us too," Mai said. " You guys are not going through this alone."  
  
" I can always baby-sit," Owen said. " I take care of Leslie all the time."  
  
" I have diapers," Moth said. " Still good and not used."  
  
" I can do something but I don't know what yet," Ziggy said. " Um, can I be an Uncle Ziggy?"  
  
" I want to be Uncle Owen!"  
  
" Uncle Moth sounds cool too."  
  
" I can be Auntie Mai. We can be a big, awkward family! The kid will have Uncles, Aunts, Grandma, Grandpas, Mom and a Dad."  
  
" Thank you guys," Videl said drying away some tears. " This means so much to me. You guys are great friends."  
  
" Boss picked the right people," Ziggy said leaning back. " Yep, I wonder what he would do without us?"  
  
" Be dead," Gohan said. " Thanks guys. Like Videl said, it means a lot. A kid might keep me active."  
  
" And to work on time," Owen said. " Once a kid wakes up, you stay up."  
  
" It's hard at first but they grow so fast," Mai said. " You guys will be great parents. I could see your kid dressing up in leather and wearing a shirt that says ' Daddy's punk kid.' I saw that the other day too. Oh hey, we can have a baby shower! That will help with a lot of stuff. They're so much fun. We have to have a baby shower Videl."  
  
" And we're drinking," Gohan said. " I don't wanna see little booties and pajamas with foot things on the end."  
  
" Don't forget the constant 'awwwww'," Owen said. " It gets annoying."  
  
" Think about it this way," Moth said. " You don't need to use condoms for a while. You get the pure feeling when making love. Since you won't be using them, I could use a few."  
  
" We all can," Ziggy said. " Right Owen?"  
  
" Owen," Gohan said looking at the Owen behind the couch. " Just take care of her right. I don't want to find her crying on the streets cause you broke her heart. I know where you live."  
  
" Um, you not going to beat me up," Owen said coming up from behind the couch. " I mean, of course I'll take care of her. I know you're going to hurt me if I don't."  
  
Everyone laughed. There were going to be some changes for Gohan and Videl but they had friends to support them. Seymour came in the room and all of the laughing stopped. He looked around and spotted Videl a bit teary, red in the face and everyone looking right at him.  
  
" What happened here and don't say nothing," Seymour said looking around. He looked at Gohan. " What did you do?"  
  
" Nothing...today," Gohan said. " Why? Um, Videl has a headache and the music was too loud and it hurt."  
  
" Liar," Seymour said looking at Videl. " What are you guys not telling me?"  
  
" It's nothing to worry about now," Owen said. " We'll tell you when things start to um, expand out!"  
  
" Hmph, you people are pathetic," Vegeta said entering through the door. He looked at Gohan and then at Videl. He raised an eyebrow. " Do you know what you did?"  
  
" Yes," Gohan said. " You can feel it, can't you?"  
  
" Can you?"  
  
" Not until now."  
  
" When are you going to tell your folks," Vegeta asked.  
  
'' Soon," Gohan replied. " I have to adjust to something's first. I haven't been home yet and I don't know how girly my house looks. I'll tell them, just not now."  
  
" Now I know I'm missing something," Seymour said. " What did you do Boss or else I'll get your parents in here and you can tell them now."  
  
" I'm pregnant," Videl said.  
  
A small vein appeared on Seymour's forehead. Gohan cowered down in the seats as Seymour walked up to him. He stood right above him and Gohan let out a small whimper.  
  
" Boss," Seymour said rather quietly. " WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! DON'T YOU EVER LISTEN TO A FUCKING WORD I SAY ANYMORE?! YOU JUST RUINED YOUR FUCKING LIFE HAVING A KID AT YOUR AGE AND WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO, HUH?! TELL ME RIGHT NOW BOSS BEFORE I DO GET YOUR PARENTS IN HERE!"  
  
When Seymour gets mad, he gets mad. Gohan got a bit scared and gulped.  
  
" What was the question," Gohan asked as he pulled a pillow over his face. " Please Seymour, I don't want a speech. I learned my lesson really I did."  
  
" I'm not concerned about you," Seymour yelled. " I'm concerned about the kid! You don't know how to take care of the kid or anyone's kid for that matter! You can't even feed your brother cause your sleeping!"  
  
" He wakes up at seven in the morning on the weekends," Gohan said pulling the pillow down. " I know I'm not that responsible but having my own kid might teach me that kind of responsibility. It taught you Seymour cause you were once like me. You held your son for the first time and you swore that you would take care of him. Look at him now, you're his idol. He looks up to you. You're not a pervert, you don't get arrested, you don't smoke, you never get drunk, and you're never late for work. What kind of role model will I be? I not going be my kid's role model, the kid would be ashamed to have a father like me."  
  
Silence. The room was in silence and everyone looked at Gohan and at Seymour.  
  
" Go home," Seymour said. " See your cats, eat good food, sleep in your own bed. You're a hard working man Gohan. When your kid is your age he'll be happy to have a perverted father that hands him condoms for no reason what so ever. You'll be the kid's role model, you'll see. Things change, mostly the parents."  
  
" Boss not perverted," Owen said. " That's like saying Boss hating sex. You can have sex now Boss!"  
  
" You're right," Gohan said getting up. He grabbed Videl's hand and went out the door.  
  
" He's gonna be a daddy," Mai said as a puff of smoke was trailing out the door. " The kid is going to catch his mommy and daddy in action. Oh great Kami. Boss telling his kid about the birds and the bees."  
  
" The hotdog and the bun," Ziggy said. " I can never eat them again."  
  
****  
  
The car ride was quiet, too quiet for Videl to stand. Gohan literally threw her in the passenger's side of the car and quickly ran in himself. It was still a quiet ride but then traffic came and then it got kinda creepy. Gohan wasn't listening to any music, he was making no eye contact to Videl what so ever, he kept on tapping the steering wheel and his face showed no emotion and looked as if very deep in thought.  
  
Videl didn't lie the way he was. Sure getting home was a big thing but she knew that he had something else in mind. She was pregnant and she knew that Gohan did not want to be a daddy. She saw it in his eyes and the way he reacted when he woke up. He jolted to the door but Owen stopped him. Videl couldn't help but wonder if Owen never stopped him. Would he...leave?  
  
The traffic was moving slow on the highway. People were heading towards the shore, even though it was late out, and trying their best to get out. There was an accident, a fender bender, and the cops had no idea how to control traffic. Gohan just wanted to go home, see his cats, make love, and sleep in his bed. But then making love was suddenly disappearing from his thought and the thought of never making love again was taking place.  
  
Gohan looked at Videl for a split second and turned his attention back towards the road. He loved her, he truly did, but being a parent wasn't on his agenda and he never made room to put it on there. He would kill the poor kid, he almost did with Mai's little sister a long time ago. He held her too tightly and almost suffocated the poor kid. He would never be a good father. Hell, HIS father was a better father and all he did was train.  
  
Traffic moved faster and Gohan tapped on his steering wheel. Instead of sitting there waiting for cars to move, he was now sitting there watching other cars move. What joy it was sitting there in dead silence, no radio and a girlfriend who keeps on glancing on you to try and see what you are thinking. What was he thinking: When am I going to get home?  
  
" Your cats miss you a lot," Videl said trying to start up a conversation. Gohan merely nodded, still tapping his finger on the wheel. " Even Shasta missed your tuna surprise. I tried making it and no cat would touch it. I thought it tasted good, but I think they prefer your cooking over mine."  
  
Gohan nodded again as the car started to move. Traffic was now flowing and Gohan was getting home faster. Videl didn't speak anymore and knew that he was thinking about her, and the baby. What he was thinking, Videl would never know. She wanted to know so that maybe she could help him through the change. It was a shot.  
  
" I know-"  
  
" It's not what I'm thinking," Gohan said interrupting Videl. Videl looked at Gohan a bit confused but waited for him to say more. He never did.  
  
They made it back to the house in one piece. Gohan looked at his window and saw all three cats sitting there waiting for his arrival. Their tails were wagging like dogs and they waited for him to get in the house. He couldn't help but smile at his feline friends. He hasn't seen them in months and that welcome him with open arms, er, claws. He walked towards the door and the cats ran to the door.  
  
" I told you they've missed you," Videl said standing next to Gohan.  
  
" I've missed them too," Gohan said grabbing his keys. " Stand in front of me. If they jump then you can protect me. I'm still very fragile. I got a paper cut today."  
  
" Oh no, a paper cut. What ever are we going to do?"  
  
" That's why you are going to protect me. Women and children first, you're a mix of two!"  
  
" You are so dead when we get in the bedroom," Videl said.  
  
" Gonna spank be," Gohan said raising an eyebrow and putting the key in the hole. " Or whip me until I've learned my lesson?"  
  
" I'm going to sleep while you wait another week to have me."  
  
" Now that's torture," Gohan said opening up the door. What a mistake that was.  
  
Three cats jumped at the same time at Gohan before he could step foot in the house. Toki jumped on his shoulder, TJ was on the other shoulder and Shasta was on his face blocking his view. Gohan did find his couch and bent down next to it. He picked Shasta off his face and placed her on his lap. He petted her and the other two cats joined him. Cats were meowing, clawing and Shasta lightly slapped him on the face. No cuts were made and Gohan didn't mind that where-the-hell-have-you-been cat slap.  
  
" I've missed you guys too," Gohan said petting his friends. " I'm so happy Videl and Mai didn't kill you guys. It's great to be home!"  
  
" Meow, meow, meow," Toki meowed. " Meow!"  
  
" Meeeow meow," TJ meowed. " Meow!"  
  
" Me," Shasta, um, meowed. " Meow."  
  
" They all miss me," Gohan said looking up at Videl. " I miss my cats, they kept me sane. What did you do to my house that I haven't been to in a long time?"  
  
Videl sat down next to Gohan and petted Toki.  
  
" I didn't pack much," Videl said. " I just got some clothes, my toothbrush, CD's, videos, that's about it. I did buy flowers for the table."  
  
" At least it's still a house," Gohan said getting up and looking around. " Where's the mail?"  
  
" Do you really want to know?"  
  
" It's a must."  
  
" There's a pile on your table, chairs, top of your coffee pot, top of the refrigerator, on the floor, mostly in the kitchen." Gohan sighed. " I separate them into piles. They're not all over the place and you should be able to read all the mail in two weeks."  
  
" What a great welcome home gift," Gohan said bowing his head. " First thing's first, the bathroom."  
  
Gohan trotted away and the cats followed him. He grabbed the newspaper along his way and the cats walked the other direction. Videl couldn't help but laugh. The cats walked away from the bathroom downstairs and in the living room with Videl.  
  
" Can't blame the guy," Videl said. " He had to use the bathroom in a budget and refused to go to the bathroom in the hospital. He probably went in the club."  
  
" Meow."  
  
" I know he stinks but wait till I have the baby. He goes a couple of times but babies go every hour and their diapers stink. You'll see when the baby comes."  
  
Videl watched a bit of TV while Gohan was in the bathroom. She heard the toilet flush, the door open, the door shut and Gohan giving a satisfying sigh.  
  
" I will NOT go in there," Gohan said. " That hospital food does a number on your stomach and it doesn't come out the way it came in. I feel a lot better now that everything is out of the system. Hungry?"  
  
" You downloaded your food and now you're hungry," Videl said getting up from the couch. Gohan nodded. " Did you at least open the window?"  
  
" And sprayed," Gohan said. " Give it fifteen minutes and some of the smell should be out. Want some ice cream?"  
  
" If this kid smells like you..."  
  
" I'll be a proud father."  
  
" The diapers will not be the greatest thing in the world."  
  
" That's so nice of you to change them," Gohan said hugging Videl and kissing her on the cheek. " You change the diapers and I'll watch. That will be such great teamwork."  
  
" I'm not changing them alone," Videl said pulling away from Gohan. " I'll need some help-"  
  
" Mai could-"  
  
" And not from your friends," Videl said walking in the kitchen. " You said you wanted some ice cream so that's what we are having."  
  
" Do we have Rocky Road?"  
  
" You always have Rocky Road, two gallons untouched."  
  
" I'll get the whipped cream," Gohan said heading towards the fridge. " If we have some left over then we can use it for a midnight snack in bed."  
  
'' You haven't changed one bit."  
  
" I like puppies," Gohan said turning to Videl and pouting his lip. " I can beg, sit, roll over, play dead, kinda what I do in bed."  
  
" And growl," Videl added. " Now hurry up with that whipped cream. The ice cream is melting."  
  
" We can use ice cream for-"  
  
" We are eating and nothing else," Videl said. " The bed is for sleeping, not eating."  
  
Gohan was a bit disappointed but ate his ice cream anyway. It was done in a snap and Gohan realized that he smelled and it wasn't the bathroom. He looked at Videl and realized that she could smell him. He took a whiff of his shirt and pulled back. Oh yeah, he needed to get cleaned or toss himself in the washer.  
  
" I haven't had a decent shower in ages," Gohan said getting up from his seat. " Maybe I should get on and head to bed. What do ya say Videl? Wanna clean man in a bed or a smelly, sweaty guy who can totally roll around like a pig?"  
  
" I prefer you clean," Videl said looking at him. " And don't forget to clean behind your ears. I should be in bed when you're done showering."  
  
" Good. I'll be done on a few."  
  
Gohan left the table and headed towards the shower. He threw his dirty clothes in a pile and grabbed a pair of clean boxers. He tossed the one he had on in the same pile with his other clothes and headed in the bathroom. One thing he liked about his house, two bathrooms. One in the master bedroom and one downstairs for the guests. The one downstairs also had a shower stall but didn't have the Jacuzzi.  
  
Gohan got in the shower and rinsed off the sweat and whatever smells that was on him. He did his usual routine, shampoo, rinse, conditioner, rise, soap body, rinse, soap body again, rinse, soap the body once again, rinse, he repeated the soap and rinse about twenty times until he was sure he was clean. He stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. It felt good to be clean.  
  
The clean boxers were hanging up and put them on. He felt refreshed and clean, a bit itchy because his skin was irritated from too much soap, but he was clean. He brushed his teeth and got rid of whatever taste that was lingering in the back on his throat. Gohan used some mouthwash and called a quits. He was done and he was tired.  
  
Gohan exited the bathroom and found Videl already in the bed. She had on a pink nightgown and reading a book. Gohan walked over to the bed and got rid of his clean boxers. He slipped under the covers and fell face first in the pillow. He was on his stomach while air never reached the pillow. He looked at Videl and smiled.  
  
" I think buying the waterbed was the second best thing I bought," Gohan said sitting up and stretching his back. " The Jacuzzi was definitely the best thing I bought. I missed being home."  
  
" I kept it clean for you too," Videl said shutting the book and placing it on the table next to her. " This place was really dusty."  
  
" Clean sheets, clean house, clean body, ah, I love being alive."  
  
" I'm so glad you are alive," Videl said placing her head on his bare chest. " I would miss you too much and taking care of your cats is a pain in the ass."  
  
" They love me too much," Gohan said kissing Videl on the forehead. " I'll let them in when we are finished with our business."  
  
" And what business may that be?"  
  
Gohan turned himself around so that he was facing Videl. He leaned over and gave her a passionate kiss on her lips. He pulled back and smiled at her. He moved himself so that he was on top of Videl and kissed her once again.  
  
" Just some make-up homework I need to finish," Gohan said kissing her again. " I don't want my teacher to be mad because it was late."  
  
" Just as long as you show all of your work," Videl said as Gohan kissed her on her neck.  
  
" I'll show all my work and I'll do a check to make sure I did it right." 


	8. Summer fun

Disclaimer: Me do not own  
  
It was a hot, summer day and Gohan was thrilled not to be working. It was the middle of August and the hottest day of the year. He did go back to work and wasn't as tired as he usually was. He could work a long shift but still have some energy at the end of the day. His saiyan appetite was some- what back but not fully. He would eat a bit more but cook the same amount of food he usually cooked before his surgery. There were no leftovers at the table.  
  
One thing Gohan enjoyed was having Videl stay with him. It was a lot easier having two people in one home. Videl did her usual activities, hang out with her friends and help do some shopping. She didn't want to find a job only because she couldn't hold it for long and with the baby on the way; she didn't want to inhale anything bad to the unborn child. Gohan didn't mind, in fact he agreed with Videl. He could support them for a time but when the baby came then it would be a bit hard, not really. He had left over money from the surgery and that was heading towards the child.  
  
Telling Gohan's parents about the child wasn't hard at all. They were very supportive and did anything to everything to help. Chi-Chi was thrilled and started to teach Videl the basics of a baby. Goku and Gohan talked about babies and how much of a pain they were. Now Hercule was a different story. To make a long story short:  
  
" Dad I'm pregnant."  
  
Hercule faints.  
  
" See? You said I was weak because I passed out when you told me. Your father did the same thing."  
  
" One it's my dad and two, it's you. The only time you passed out was during your attacks."  
  
" There's always a first!"  
  
When Hercule woke up he yelled at Gohan, talked softly at Videl, and yelled more at Gohan. After some talk Hercule became calm and blamed Gohan for everything. Gohan just smiled and nodded and not really paying attention. What else could he really do?  
  
It was hot and Gohan sprawled himself all over the couch. The A/C was cranked, he had a fan blowing at him and yet he was still a bit hot. Videl sat on a chair and had on her undergarments and nothing else. Gohan was in his boxers and didn't dare to move.  
  
" When are we meeting your folks," Videl said turning her head. " The shore is a bit cooler and jumping in the water would be heaven."  
  
" A half an hour," Gohan said looking at Videl. " I just have to put on swimming trunks and a shirt, you?"  
  
" I'm in my bathing suit."  
  
" I thought you were in your bra and underwear?"  
  
" I changed."  
  
" Then let me get up and get changed," Gohan said forcing himself off the couch. " I'll be down in a few. Why don't you start up my car and crank the A/C? It should be cool when we get in the car. I'll grab the shit in the bathroom in a bag to bring to the shore."  
  
" Don't forget the suntan lotion," Videl said getting up. " I'll grab some shorts and shirt and put them on. I'm getting fat."  
  
" Better you than me."  
  
" Be happy that it's hot outside or else I'll kick your ass."  
  
" It's too hot to do that."  
  
" Then I'll crank up the heat in the car."  
  
" You're not fat."  
  
Videl followed Gohan up in the bedroom and grabbed some shorts. She put them on but couldn't get them pulled up all the way. She pulled them up tighter but it wasn't working well. Videl fell on the bed and tried her best there but wasn't working at all. Gohan sat beside Videl and just watched her.  
  
" These pants shrunk," Videl said lying flat on the bed. " I give up. Grab the damn spandex shorts and help me get these jeans off of me."  
  
Gohan got off the bed and grabbed the shorts from the dresser. He walked back to the bed and pulled off the other shorts. He handed Videl the other shorts and went up again to change. Videl stared at Gohan in shock. Gohan saw her look.  
  
" What," he finally said.  
  
" You took off my pants," Videl said.  
  
" So?"  
  
" You took off my shorts and didn't get sex out of it."  
  
" Even I know it's too hot for sex," Gohan said opening the drawer. " You'll be getting sweat instead of sper-"  
  
" Okay I understand," Videl said heaving a sigh. " I'll start the car in a sec. Let me put on this shirt and I'll head out."  
  
Videl was done in a few seconds and Gohan was still at the drawer. She looked at him a bit confused and knew why he was acting the way he was. He hasn't touched her much ever since he knew that she was pregnant. Actually, he did touch her a few times but not as often like he usually did. And every time she mentioned the word "baby" around him he would get that look on his face. Videl didn't give the look a name but he would usually twitch his eye when "baby" was spoken.  
  
Videl just heaved a sigh and left. She didn't want to argue with him today and it was way too hot to be fighting. They haven't been arguing, fighting or even yell at each other. They would rarely speak to each other, Gohan worked two jobs, one in the morning and one at night, and that was mostly the reason why they never spoke much. At least they weren't biting their heads off.  
  
Gohan finally came out talking on the cell phone. The A/C was on in the car and when Gohan went in the driver's side, he smiled.  
  
" We'll be there in twenty minutes," Gohan said. " All right, see ya." Gohan sighed and hung up his cell phone. " It's a lot faster to get A/C in the car than it is to get it in the house. Got everything."  
  
" Good," Videl said. " Can I monkey with the radio?"  
  
" Why not," Gohan said pulling out of the driveway. " No pop stuff and no classical music unless it is somehow related to rock or rap or R&B."  
  
" How about country?"  
  
" That's a definite no."  
  
" So that leaves us with rap and rock. What a great choices."  
  
" Aren't they?"  
  
Videl could really monkey with the radio and left it on 94.1, WYSP (a radio station where I live) where they played some Led Zeppelin, Aerosmith, Ozzy, AC/DC, all the old rock bands out there. Videl didn't have much of a choice; she was more of a pop person but if they where in her car, she would be playing Q102, (another station I listen to where I live.)  
  
They finally made it to the beach and found Vegeta being yelled at by Bulma. They saw there car in a phone pole and Gohan knew that Vegeta was driving. Vegeta was learning how to drive and was sadly doing a bad job at it. He could drive his motorcycle, which crashed into a tree, but sadly his motorcycle was " out of commission."  
  
Gohan and Videl got out of the car and Bulma stopped her yelling.  
  
" Hey guys," Bulma said acting sweet. " How goes things?"  
  
" Same shit different day," Gohan replied. " Dad here?"  
  
" He saved a spot for us," Vegeta said. " Close to the water."  
  
" Mom will fix that."  
  
" After the blanket got wet," Bulma said. " And we could have helped if this guy didn't crash our car INTO A TELEPHONE POLE! "  
  
" It's not my fault," Vegeta yelled. " I hit the brakes! It changed into gas and don't ask me how that happened."  
  
" And the tree jumped in front of you when riding your bike," Gohan said fixing his sunglasses. " I'll let you two bicker while I go see the folks. Have fun and drive safely."  
  
" It's too late for that," Bulma huffed.  
  
Vegeta and Bulma began to yell back and forth once again and Gohan pulled Videl away. At least he didn't have the relationship that Vegeta and Bulma had. He hated yelling at Videl and he hated it when she yelled. It made his ears ring every time she yelled. He let her win, though he usually won at times, and called it done. Besides, you can never go to bed angry.  
  
Gohan found his father and mother sitting on a dry blanket with some holes in it. Goku probably tried drying it with a ki blast and succeeded, for a while. It got carried away and Goten and Trunks tried helping. Gohan could see who made what and how they made it. People did not want to be around them and moved quite a bit of distance from them. Gohan hated a crowded beach anyway.  
  
" Hey guys," Gohan said walking on the hot sand. He had flip-flops on while Videl had on a pair of sandals so the sand didn't burn their feet. " It is a bit cooler here. Can't wait to get in the water."  
  
" I'll be tanning," Videl said. " Summer won't be around forever."  
  
" Get a good tan while you can," Chi-Chi said. " It's expensive to go to a place just for a tan that will last two days. How's the baby coming along?"  
  
" The doctor says that it looks healthy," Videl said looking at her stomach. " I just hate getting the big belly and not fitting into my pants anymore."  
  
" I hate that part," Bulma said joining the group. " And it never goes away either."  
  
" Great. Now I have something to look forward too," Videl said sitting on a chair next to Chi-Chi.  
  
" Where's Goten and Trunks," Gohan asked looking around. " Oh never mind, I see them in the water. I think I'll go join them."  
  
Gohan took off his shirt and left him in his bathing suit. It was black with yellow lightening bolts at the sides. It wasn't pulled up all the way and it showed a bit of the pelvis. Videl didn't mind and it seemed that Bulma didn't mind either. Gohan kicked off his flip-flops and ran out into the sand.  
  
" I'm coming with you," Goku said following his son. Goku had on a blue bathing suit and that's about all he had. He hopped on the sand. " YEOW!"  
  
" Just keep hopping and you won't feel a thing," Gohan shouted as Goku caught up with him. " Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!"  
  
Gohan and Goku finally made into the water and tackled Goten and Trunks underneath. Vegeta flew in the water and began pressing Goku underneath. Gohan had the chibi's to handle while Goku was handling Vegeta. The women just sat back and relaxed and tried to get a decent tan.  
  
" They forgot suntan lotion," Videl said.  
  
" They'll learn," Chi-Chi said leaning back on her chair. " Just slap them on the back and they'll be fine."  
  
" But then you have to put up with them when they start complaining about their sunburn," Bulma said. " Trust me. You're going to hear them twenty four seven."  
  
Gohan and the others played around for a bit and even Vegeta joined the gang. They played chicken for a while, Goten on Gohan's shoulders and Trunks on Vegeta's, and Goku judged the whole thing. Vegeta tried to cheat as he pushed Gohan a couple of times and Gohan pushed back. Goten and Trunks fell off but Gohan and Vegeta were still at it. Vegeta had the advantage and dunked Gohan in the water. Gohan couldn't breathe and felt his bathing suit slip off of him. He went up from the water and found Trunks ashore waving the shorts in hand.  
  
" Give them back," Gohan shouted.  
  
" You have to come up and get them," Trunks said. " A lot of people are watching so if you come to shore they will see you butt naked!"  
  
Gohan huffed and began to walk in the water. Trunks backed away a bit as Gohan came closer.  
  
" Y-you not gonna come up here. Everyone will see you naked, even your mom!"  
  
" She changed my diaper," Gohan said as he stilled walked. " She saw it when I was little and I'm not afraid to show off my nakedness."  
  
Gohan finally reached to the shore but didn't stop walking. Trunks ran up to his mother, who put her hands in front of her face, but Gohan still followed. Chi-Chi also covered her eyes cause she didn't want to see how much her son has really grown. Videl just tipped her sunglasses and enjoyed the view.  
  
" You actually came up here," Trunks exclaimed. " Everyone is looking at you! Don't you feel a bit embarrassed?"  
  
" Why should I," Gohan said shrugging his shoulders and extending out his hand. " You said that if I came to shore you will give me my swim wear."  
  
" I lied," Trunks said hiding behind Bulma, who was now looking through a crack her fingers made. Vegeta stepped in front of her.  
  
" You're blocking my view," Bulma exclaimed.  
  
" You were looking then," Vegeta growled.  
  
" I can't help it. He's...there!"  
  
" I don't know, I'm enjoying the view so far," Videl said.  
  
" Gross," Trunks yelled as he threw the shorts in the air and ran back in the water. Gohan grabbed them and turned to Videl.  
  
" You like the view," Gohan said. " Maybe I should get rid of these and get a real full body tan."  
  
" This is not a nude beach and put on your shorts," Chi-Chi said wrapping a towel around her nude son. " No one wants to see you naked, especially me."  
  
" Ma," Gohan whined. " You're no fun. I wanted to run around naked screaming ' monkey humps bunnies.' Can I?"  
  
" What happened to the boy I raised to be a scholar," Chi-Chi huffed.  
  
" He became a rock star," Gohan answered sticking out his chest. While sticking out his chest the towel around his waist fell. Bulma's eyes grew wide.  
  
" Wow Gohan, you really have been working out!"  
  
" Woman," Vegeta said wrapping a towel around her eyes. " You have nothing to see on that boy! He's not your mate, I am!"  
  
" Put on your shorts before Vegeta gets mad," Videl said.  
  
" Okay," Gohan mumbled as he put on the shorts. They were now on but Bulma still had the towel around her eyes. " You can take them off now. I'm clothed."  
  
" And you better stay that way," Chi-Chi said. " This is a public beach not a nude beach."  
  
" I'm getting a tan anyway," Gohan said sitting next to Videl and grabbing his shades. " I need a break from the water."  
  
" Then put on some lotion," Videl said tossing the bottle to Gohan. " I don't want to be dating a lobster."  
  
" What's wrong with dating a lobster?"  
  
" You're a pain when you're being cooked."  
  
" Fine," Gohan said opening the bottle. He put the suntan lotion on his arms, chest, legs and face. He could reach his back and looked at Videl. " Can you get my back? I can't reach that far."  
  
" Of course," Videl said taking the bottle from Gohan. " Just don't get any ideas."  
  
Gohan just smiled as the lotion was put on his back. He could feel Videl's fingers press onto his back and shoulders and felt pretty tired. Backrubs usually put him to sleep but he enjoyed them anyway.  
  
Instead of falling asleep like he usually did he actually began to purr. For shits and giggles, Videl began to scratch behind his ear and Gohan purred louder. Chi-Chi and Bulma looked at the two and then at themselves. Their husbands never purred, growled maybe, but never purred. The purring stopped when Videl did.  
  
" I was enjoying that," Gohan said with his back still turned.  
  
" You started to sound like Toki," Videl said sitting back in her chair. Gohan sat back in his chair and grabbed Videl's hand.  
  
" And I'm the one who usually makes the pussy purr," Gohan said. Videl slapped him on the chest where his scar was. Gohan only laughed slightly and rested for a bit. Vegeta stayed on the beach also while the other saiyan still played in the water. Bulma and Chi-Chi also caught their tan for a while.  
  
After about an hour passed, stomachs began to growl all over the place. You could hear Goku's first, then Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten. Gohan's stomach did growl but not as loud as the others did. Goku stared at Gohan. He thought that maybe after the surgery Gohan would get his saiyan appetite back. Gohan didn't but he did eat a lot of food, three human servings to be exact. Goku couldn't help but wonder why. He could ask Gohan but then Gohan wouldn't have a clue either. Goku shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Bulma popped open a capsule and a lot of food came out. It was enough to feed all the people in New Jersey. Goku and Vegeta reached the food first and stuffed it in their mouths. Goten and Trunks tried to get as much as they could without their mothers complaining about their manners. Videl grabbed a lot of food herself since she had a baby on the way but she couldn't help but wonder why Gohan wasn't eating. He hasn't been eating much over the past few weeks and Videl was a bit worried. Even Gohan's friends noticed the slight change in him. Not as active, not as hungry, not his...hyper self. At first Videl thought it was the surgery but then at the same time she thought it was the new addiction to the family. He wouldn't even touch her, snuggle with her or even kiss her as much. Could he be thinking about...leaving her?  
  
" Not hungry," Videl said sitting next to Gohan. " You should really eat something."  
  
" I'm fine," Gohan said as he was getting a good tan on his back. " I'm not that really hungry."  
  
" You haven't been in a while. Is something bothering you?"  
  
" The doctor said that there would be some changes with the body. The body used to be working over time with the damage in my lungs but now they are better the body has to use the other functions that they have ignored. It will be freaky for about a month but I should be fine."  
  
" Maybe you should talk to Dr. Barns," Videl said popping a burger in her mouth. " You haven't been eating much, you are not as hyper as you usually are, you won't even touch me or beg for sex anymore!"  
  
Gohan sat up and sat on his knees. He took off his glasses and looked at Videl.  
  
" I don't want to hurt the baby," Gohan confessed. " I'm afraid that I might...hurt it in a way. I don't like babies but I don't hate them that much to hurt them, or even kill them."  
  
Videl looked at Gohan in a bit of shock. Him hurt the baby? Was that even possible for him to actually reach that far? Videl shook her head and smiled. She wrapped her arms around Gohan's neck and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
" You're not going to hurt the baby," Videl said. " It has saiyan in it after all. You can still touch me and the baby wouldn't be affected. Just don't press too hard if you're really that concerned. Aw, you want the baby after all."  
  
" Heh," Gohan smiled. " You caught me. A baby is nice but the responsible is hectic. I gag when it comes to changing diapers."  
  
" And when you shit it smells like flowers."  
  
" When I shit it smells like shit."  
  
" And know one will go in after you," Videl said taking a bit out of her burger. " I don't know how you can stand it sometimes."  
  
" I make it," Gohan said proudly. " Well, my body does. Can I take a small bite out of your burger?"  
  
" I know you, you'll eat the whole thing. Grab your own Gohan."  
  
Gohan huffed and went to the table to grab a burger. When he got there only a banana was left and the rest of the food was gone. Gohan grabbed the banana and walked back towards Videl. He sat down in his chair and peeled it.  
  
" My family eats too fast," Gohan said taking a bit. " We're hitting a fast food place when we leave."  
  
" Good," Videl said taking another bite. " Cause I'm starving with this kid in me. At least we have food at home."  
  
" Let's just hope that my saiyan appetite doesn't come back or else we will be living on TV dinners for the rest of our lives."  
  
" Better than nothing."  
  
Gohan ate his banana rather quickly and ran in the water carrying Videl with him. Videl didn't finish her burger and it was dropped along the way. Goku caught the burger but a seagull grabbed it out of his hand. Goku chased the seagull with the burger and flew up to catch the seagull and grab the food. He succeed in grabbing the tasty food but once he stole it from the seagull, all of the seagulls attacked him to get the burger.  
  
" I had it first," Goku said hitting the seagulls away. " It's mine, ow! Get your, ow, own! Leave me, ow ow ow ow, alone...OWIE!"  
  
" Give them the burger," Chi-Chi yelled. " They will stop pecking when you do."  
  
Goku dropped the burger and some seagulls went to grab it. The rest, sadly, still attacked Goku with their pecking and clawing. He didn't stand a chance and dove right in the water next to Videl and Gohan. It was a big splash and Gohan and Videl were soaked.  
  
" There goes the lotion," Gohan said as his face was dripping wet.  
  
" And your father," Videl said as she noticed Goku swimming towards the bottom which wasn't very deep. " And you guys are related?"  
  
" Sadly yes," Gohan said shooing away the seagulls. " And it runs in the family. I was skewered since day one. I just hope I have more of my mother than my father."  
  
' More of TJ and Mu-Ma actually,' Gohan thought looking up at the sky. He smiled. ' See Mu-Ma, I have my family back. And tell TJ I didn't want to be a father cause I know he's laughing up there. Stop laughing TJ, I can here you from here.'  
  
" You're think about them again," Videl said as she noticed Gohan looking up at the sky and smiling.  
  
" You can tell," Gohan said looking at Videl. " I miss them a lot that's all. They made me who I am today. I just wish I could thank them some how. It's not fair that they died and I'm still alive. I should have died when I had my surgery on my lungs but I didn't. I guess I just want them around."  
  
" It makes sense," Videl said kissing Gohan no the cheek. " You liked them more than your own parents. They understood you, they put up with you, they raised you like their own child or sibling."  
  
" They didn't deserve to die."  
  
" Can't we wish them both back with the Dragonballs," Goku said appearing out of nowhere and doing a double check to make sure no seagulls were around. " Maybe the dragon can do that and Mu-Ma and TJ will be alive again!"  
  
" They've been dead for a while," Gohan said looking at the water. " It would be kinda weird having two people come back from the dead who have been dead for a while. They're happier where they are. Mu-Ma is with her husband and TJ probably found a dead girlfriend or something. If evil comes a foot and the Dragonballs were already used then what? I just miss them, that's all. No need to be wasting wishes. Besides, I have my family right here."  
  
" Aw, we're a family," Goku said hugging Gohan.  
  
" Dad?"  
  
" Yeah son."  
  
" Let go of me please." Goku let go and laughed.  
  
" Sorry Gohan," Goku apologized. " That's actually the first time I ever heard you say that we were a family. I guess I got a bit excited."  
  
" Well you didn't have to hug me," Gohan mumbled folding his arms. Videl hugged Gohan and he smiled. " I like hugs."  
  
Goku hugged him again and Gohan frowned.  
  
" Group hug," Goku cried.  
  
" Dad?"  
  
" Yeah son?"  
  
" Trunks stole your shorts. Please grab them cause I'm feeling something brushing up against my leg and it's not seaweed."  
  
Goku quickly pulled back and saw Trunks on shore with his shorts.  
  
" If you want them you have to come up and get them from my dad," Trunks yelled and took of to Vegeta. Goku stood there like a sitting duck. Gohan pulled Videl away from his father and deeper into the ocean. He wanted some privacy and he didn't want to be near his father at that point. Goku still stood there, Vegeta was laughing and holding the pair of shorts and Chi-Chi and Bulma didn't do a thing.  
  
" I feel sorry for your father," Videl said as she hung onto Gohan. They were a bit if a distance from the shore but no one really seemed to notice. " It's nice out today. A bit hot but the water is nice and cool."  
  
" The A/C in the house still needs some adjusting," Gohan said. " It should be fixed by tomorrow. Maybe I should fix up the guestroom and turn it into the baby's room. I'll just paint it sky blue or something like that."  
  
" Maybe you can paint the sky."  
  
" Nah?"  
  
" You're an artist," Videl said looking at Gohan. " You can draw well and I'm sure you're great at painting too."  
  
" I never did paint," Gohan said. " I only do black and white sketches. Maybe a few colors here and there, but I never tried painting."  
  
" You should. We can't have it white for a baby. Can you paint a sunset? It would look so great for our child and the sky is a good idea too. I know you can do it Gohan. You have a lot of talent and I know that you can paint anything."  
  
" I can try," Gohan said looking at Videl. A smirk appeared on his face. " Since we are a bit of a distance away from everybody, do you wanna catch up on some thing?"  
  
" In the water," Videl exclaimed. " Goten and Trunks can swim back here and I think their parents would not like that. Not a good idea Gohan."  
  
" So your complaining about me never touching you and when I want to have sex with you, you say no. I don't get you women."  
  
" That's because your family is a couple feet away, kids are around, we are in the water, and it' the middle of the-"  
  
Videl was stopped by the soft lips of Gohan. She couldn't help but melt within him as he let his warm tongue slip in her. She of course welcomed it with her own and let their tongues dance together. Gohan pressed her body close to his, as his kisses were deeper. The way Gohan was kissing was turning Videl on. She hasn't been touched in a while and with Gohan finally getting back in the groove, she could sleep with him anywhere...even in water.  
  
Gohan pulled back and smirked. He saw the look of want on Videl's face and his smirk grew wider. Oh yes, Boss was back.  
  
" You were saying," Gohan asked as his hands slid down Videl's waist and to her thighs. He lightly began to kiss Videl's ear and slowly down her neck leaving a trail of wet kisses. Videl could feel her body begging for love and could feel Gohan begging for some also.  
  
" Why do you have to be so damn good," Videl said as she shut her eyes and placed her hand on the back of his head. She pulled back and looked at Gohan. " Not here. Let's kick this place and head back home. Who cares what they say. I need you and I need you now."  
  
" But if I come out then-"  
  
" Can you make a barrier with your powers?"  
  
" Yes but-"  
  
" The use it," Videl said as she pulled him in the water. There was a big splash and they never came back up.  
  
Goku finally got his swimming shorts back and could feel Gohan and Videl's ki together. A slight blush appeared on Goku's face, as he knew what they were doing. He looked over at Vegeta and back towards the water.  
  
" Trunks," Vegeta said looking at his son. " Why don't you swim back there and tell me if you see anything interesting?"  
  
" Don't listen to him Trunks," Goku said blocking the chibi's way. " You do not want to go back there."  
  
" Why," Trunks said crossing his arms. " Do you think I'm a coward?"  
  
" No of course not. You see, Gohan and Videl are-"  
  
" Gohan," Trunks interrupted as he looked at the ocean. He looked at his dad and then back at Goku. " I know what Gohan does and I'm not going back there. Videl's not in her seat and I do not want to go under there."  
  
" So you're a coward," Vegeta said. " What on Earth could they be possibly be doing?"  
  
Trunks noticed the sarcasm in his father's voice and gulped.  
  
" I can feel them as if they were one," Trunks said blushing. " Like when you and Mom when you are sleeping. When you and Mom are...mating...when I saw you two...I had nightmares for weeks and I do not want to go through that again!"  
  
" Wait until you're older and have kids of your own."  
  
" I'm not having any kids," Trunks said folding his arms. " I'm going to be single and not get cooties from girls."  
  
" I heard you have a crush on Marron," Goku said nudging Trunks in the ribs. " So you like blonde girls, eh?"  
  
" Goten, I told you not to tell," Trunks yelled.  
  
" I didn't tell my daddy," Goten said. " I told Gohan."  
  
" Gohan?!"  
  
" He had me pinned to the couch and made me watch the same M.A.S.H episode twenty times until I said something. It was a really bad episode Trunks. I had to tell him, I just had too!"  
  
" Goten you're so weak," Trunks said turning his back towards his friend. " How could you break the promise? We even did the pinky swear and said that we would eat worms if we broke it. Besides, YOU have a crush on my mom."  
  
" Trunks," Goten yelled. " You broke your promise too!"  
  
" You broke it first," Trunks said turning to Goten. " Now we're even."  
  
" But your mom is right there and Marron is with her family. I'm going to tell her."  
  
" You can't Goten!"  
  
" Can too."  
  
" Can not!"  
  
" Can too!"  
  
" Can not!"  
  
" Can too, can too, can too, can too!"  
  
" Can not, can not, can not, can not!"  
  
" Can-"  
  
" Enough," Vegeta roared. " Second brat of Kakkorot, Bulma is mine. Trunks, blondes are not all what they seem to be. Now knock it off before somebody gets hurt by me!"  
  
The chibi's were silent and used their quiet time to make some sand castles. Vegeta huffed and went somewhere while Goku and the others watched Vegeta leave. Now what are Videl and Gohan doing?  
  
Gohan took some fresh air as he came up from the water. Videl was not too far behind getting the needed fresh air.  
  
" Wow," Gohan said looking at Videl. " I never done that before. I didn't think I could hold that barrier up."  
  
" I never thought we could do it under water," Videl said wiping her forehead. " I think we scarred the fishes."  
  
" They can only remember three minutes worth of memory."  
  
" It wasn't three minutes Gohan."  
  
" That's why women love me."  
  
" It was two and a half."  
  
" You knew it was more," Gohan said pushing Videl towards him. " Don't lie. Saiyans tend to mate longer than normal humans do. I'm only half saiyan yet I do more than my father."  
  
" How do you know," Videl asked as she slid a finger down his bare chest. " Did you watch?"  
  
" I could hear them. I hummed to myself for a few minutes and then they were done. I also heard my mom and Bulma talking and my mom said that my dad was a one minute man, unless he was in heat, but then he trained to get rid of that desire. My dad loves training more that sex. What a sad, sad man."  
  
" You should see the bimbos my dad brings in," Videl huffed. " That man loves sex more than training. One thing you two have in common."  
  
" Is he a one minute man?"  
  
" More like a half."  
  
" Ouch," Gohan said with a smirk. " Well I can't say that today wasn't fun cause the underwater adventure was something to remember. Wanna go for a second trip?"  
  
" You're parents are watching us," Videl said as she noticed Goku waving at them and Chi-Chi standing beside him. " How are we going to explain why we were underwater for a long time?"  
  
" He knows," Gohan said bowing down his head. " He could feel our ki's become one. You do know that sound is better underwater than anywhere else?"  
  
" I know, why?"  
  
" Do you see anybody else in the water?"  
  
Videl looked around and noticed that no one was in the water and they were the only two. Many parents were looking at them, some have left the beach, and Videl couldn't stop her face from turning a bright red. Gohan merely laughed and hugged Videl tightly to his chest.  
  
" Can we go home please," Videl said burying her head in his chest.  
  
" Of course," Gohan said laughing. " Too bad half the people on the beach know who I am."  
  
" Do you have to be famous around this area?"  
  
" And you're not?"  
  
" Let's just go."  
  
Gohan and Videl walked back towards the shore, Videl still red in the face. They quickly gathered their things, said their good-byes, apologizes, and left rather quickly. Gohan was trying not to laugh but when they got in the car, he went into stitches. Videl was really embarrassed and when they got in the car, her red face became normal again. Gohan gave her a kiss and drove off. 


	9. Mommy and Daddy classes

Disclaimer: Do not own  
  
Videl's belly began to grow at a rapid pace. Summer was done, though Gohan was in the hospital half the summer, and fall was here. They got a lot baby stuff from Chi-Chi, Gohan and Goten's old crib, play pen, some clothes that went with both sexes, and many other things. Videl was having her baby shower soon and Gohan needed to get out. The last thing he needed was Videl showing off booties and baby clothes and women stuff that Gohan did NOT need to see. He made sure he was working that day.  
  
Speaking of Gohan, he was the same as always. Nothing really changed, besides Videl's mood swings and he knew to run whenever she was chopping up food with a very big knife, but all in all Gohan was okay. He still performed, worked, visit family, family visited him, rants from Hercule, threats from Videl while having a mood swing, suffering PMS with his mother and Bulma and Mai, it was all normal with Gohan.  
  
Tonight, Videl and Gohan were going to parent courses and Gohan was a bit afraid. They were going to use electrical babies and Gohan knew that the electrical babies that he was going to have would not last long. He was afraid what he would do now. Drop them, break them, burn them, fathering wasn't his strong point. At least they weren't real...at least he hoped.  
  
They made it to the class and found other people with pregnant with kids, some already had some. Videl talked to some of the mothers who already had kids and asked what was going to happen. Gohan talked to the fathers and asked what the hell happened. Gohan and the rest of the father got along great while Videl and the other mothers blamed the guys for them being pregnant in the first place. Everyone took his or her seats as the teacher came in. She saw Gohan, left the class, checked the room number, came back in and sighed. Gohan smiled.  
  
" Hi Miss Keen," Gohan cried as he waved his hand in the air. " Remember me?"  
  
" Who could forget," Miss Keen said slamming the books on the table. " You broke half the babies I gave you and you failed my class twice. I passed you the third time so I would never see you again. Who's the lady you knocked up?"  
  
" Videl," Gohan said pointing to his girlfriend.  
  
" Good luck," Miss Keen said to Videl. " My name is Miss Keen for those of you who don't know. I will be your teacher in how to handle babies, treat babies, and why you shouldn't have your babies dangling from the building. To answer some questions, yes I am a mother and will be married in two weeks and yes Mr. McGee did dangle his baby from a building. It wasn't real and yes it did fall. How? He dropped it because he saw a cute girl walk by and let go of the baby. Now lets hand out the babies and I will show you how to...work them."  
  
Miss Keen had a wagon with many fake babies. She handed one to each couple and had one of her own. She gave the fake baby to Videl for safety measures and so that the baby didn't blow up. Miss Keen apologized many times to Videl for Gohan being the father.  
  
" They weren't real," Gohan said to Videl trying to calm her down. " You know I would never hurt a real baby."  
  
" I don't care if it isn't real, you're not touching it," Videl said hold the baby close. " Just pay attention and learn something."  
  
" Hmph!"  
  
" To turn on the babies," Miss Keen began to say, " hit the on switch on the babies back. It will cry for a few seconds but then will act like a real baby." Everyone did that and many babies cried and some were still crying. " Hold it like a real baby and they should stop crying."  
  
Videl cradled the baby and it stopped crying. Gohan watched as Videl rocked the baby back and forth. It was shaped like an egg, only with hands and feet, and the face had lights as eyes and a mouth. The " baby" didn't have a nose and Gohan was a bit confused until he remembered one of his non- nosed friends.  
  
" Can we name the babies," a person asked from the back.  
  
" Yes you will," Miss Keen answered. " Press the button on the hand and say the babies new name. It will respond to it when the eyes blink twice. Whenever you talk to the baby, hold down the button but make sure you say its name first."  
  
Couples began to do so and some couldn't think of a name.  
  
" Let's call it Krillin," Gohan said pointing at the baby. " He has no nose just like him. Have you been sleeping with Krillin?"  
  
" It's not a real baby so no I didn't sleep with him," Videl said. " Though the baby looks like Krillin." Videl pressed the button on the hand and said ' Krillin.' The baby blinked twice and laughed. " He likes his name."  
  
" I don't," Gohan said looking at the egg baby. " Let's change it to Eggbert."  
  
" You are such a comedian."  
  
" Now play with the baby for ten minutes," Miss Keen said. " I will hand out bottles and diapers. Within those ten minutes the babies will cry, eat, and need a diaper change. It's digital poop and the baby will have big circles in the eyes and a smell of poop will be released. It's not real and the digital poop does not make a mess. Make sure both partners hold the baby, expect Mr. Gohan, so the baby knows his or her parents."  
  
Videl began to tickle the baby and it laughed. Gohan only watched as the robotic baby laughed and goo and ga and whatever they do. Miss Keen handed out all of the diapers and bottles and the place began to smell like poop. Gohan looked at the baby; his eyes were circles.  
  
" Kami he stinks," Gohan said covering up his mouth and nose. " I don't care if it is digital, it smells!"  
  
" Quit complaining," Videl said opening up the diaper. " It's just chips not real poop."  
  
Videl changed the diaper and threw the dirty one in the trashcan that Miss Keen was passing around. The baby looked happy and Gohan looked out the window. He was bored. He saw the baby being put into his face.  
  
" Hold it," Videl said. " I got to blow my nose."  
  
" Are you sure," Gohan asked.  
  
" Just pretend it's real and feed it if it needs to be fed."  
  
Gohan grabbed the baby and looked at it. It laughed and did baby things and cried. Gohan grabbed the bottle to feed it and pressed the bottle into its mouth. He pressed too hard and the bottle went through the baby. There were some sparks and the crying of the baby died. The whole class looked at Gohan; he only smiled.  
  
" It stopped crying," Gohan said putting his hand behind his head and dropping the baby at the same time. " Oops."  
  
Videl slapped her forehead as Gohan laughed slightly. Miss Keen walked up to the two and saw the broken baby with a bottle through its body on the floor.  
  
" You gave him the baby," Miss Keen said to Videl. " I told you not to give him the baby. Why did you give him the baby?"  
  
" I had to blow my nose," Videl said sinking down into her seat. " Sorry. I didn't know he could kill it quickly."  
  
" Blowing your nose takes less than ten seconds," Miss Keen said facing Gohan. " You killed it within those ten seconds. What do you have to say for yourself Mr. Gohan?"  
  
" Um...when's the funeral," Gohan replied.  
  
" I'll get you another baby."  
  
The class moved into the kitchen with a higher class of babies. Now could now crawl and they were doing safety in the kitchen. Videl had the baby on the counter and making it sit. Gohan stood next to her and their kid, Krillin the fourth. Krillin the second and third flew out the window because they grabbed Gohan's finger. Gohan was a bit taken back and flung them out the window.  
  
" There are cookies on the counter and all you need them to do is let your baby crawl all over the place," Miss Keen said. " One of you will watch it while the other watches the cookies cook. Begin now."  
  
Videl looked at Gohan and pointed to the cookies. Gohan nodded and placed the baby on the floor. She watched it crawl around and Gohan watched the cookies cook.  
  
' This is boring,' Gohan thought to himself. ' So I killed some babies in the past but I can watch them. That's not hard at all.'  
  
Gohan grunted and took a step back. The baby was behind him and before Videl could speak the baby smashed into pieces underneath Gohan's foot.  
  
" Oops," Gohan said lifting up his foot. " Ew!"  
  
Miss Keen gave them another baby, Krillin the fifth, and Videl had him on the counter again. She told Gohan to put the other batch of cookies in the oven while she tied her shoe. She turned the baby off for a second and laid it down next to the cookies. Gohan did as she told and put the sheets in the oven. Videl stood up when her shoe was tied and looked around.  
  
" Where's the baby," Videl said looking around the counter. " And didn't I tell you to put the cookies in the oven?"  
  
" I did," Gohan said. He noticed the cookies on the counter and looked in the oven. " I found the baby. Guess were having baby back ribs for dinner."  
  
Class ended rather quickly since Gohan destroyed all the babies. Miss Keen began to grab Krillin the sixteenth when Gohan saw a spider on the wagon full of the babies. His first reaction, kill. Gohan was afraid and threw a ki blast at all of the babies in the wagon and they all exploded. Gohan and Videl were kicked out of the class, permanently, and Miss Keen gave many regards to Videl and wished that the baby would live longer than ten minutes. Miss Keen's hair was on fire but she put it out with a cup of water. Videl was never embarrassed in her whole entire life.  
  
(No electronical babies were harmed during this fic!)  
  
" It's a fake baby," Videl said a bit frustrated. " You do not cook them, blow them up, crush them, play kick the baby, throw them out the window, toss them through the ceiling, drop them on their heads...I'm afraid what you going to do to our kid when it's born. You'll going to kill it!"  
  
" They were all accidents," Gohan said a bit frustrated himself. " The baby looked like a football. I could help but play kick the baby."  
  
" You were not supposed to kick the baby Gohan! You are supposed to treat it like a human being. They are not programmed to have an IQ of three hundred. They learn from you and I'm going to be the only mother with dents in her child!"  
  
" The dents will go away in a few weeks."  
  
" Gohan I'm serious," Videl shouted as a red light approached. " The way you acted in that class was inappropriate! I have never been so embarrassed in my whole entire life. What are you going to do when you have a real kid?"  
  
" How about I don't touch it," Gohan said stopping at the light.  
  
" You'll step on it then!"  
  
" That was pure accident!"  
  
" You have to look where you're going!"  
  
" You have to watch the kid!"  
  
" You have to watch it too!"  
  
" How about I stay out of that kids life so I can't kill it and maybe it can live without being trashed on? Does that sound better to you? Do you want me to be out of the kids life so then it can live or do you want the kid killed because I cooked it in an oven?!"  
  
" Cooking it in the oven * giggles* is better than * chuckles* kicking it!"  
  
" Well at least we'll have * chuckles* food for the day."  
  
" And a football to play with."  
  
" Maybe he'll be an astronaut when he grows up," Gohan said as his face turned red trying not to laugh.  
  
" You'll be his inspiration," Videl said, as her face was also red. " I can see it now. When I was little my dad threw me up in the air and I flew through the ceiling. I saw the stars and from that point on I wanted to be an astronaut football player. Thanks Dad!"  
  
The two cracked up in the car. They didn't see the red light turn green but there were no cars behind them. Videl quickly dried her tears and Gohan drove on.  
  
" Miss Keen was not happy to see me," Gohan said. " I wasn't her greatest student."  
  
" I saw her walk out the room and then back in," Videl said as a small laugh escaped her. " She was afraid to see you."  
  
" Everyone was afraid of me."  
  
They made it home with a few good laughs and entered the house. They walked inside and Toki jumped on Gohan's shoulder. Gohan petted him and set him down to the floor. He walked in the kitchen for a small snack, Rocky road ice cream, and dished out a bowl for Videl.  
  
" Can you put some pickles on my ice cream," Videl asked sweetly.  
  
" Pickles," Gohan exclaimed. " Is it one of those weird cravings that pregnant get?" Videl nodded and smiled. " Do you want whipped cream also?"  
  
" Of course, and maybe some peas."  
  
" Peas?!"  
  
" I have a craving for some peas and pickles. You can leave them frozen. They're kinda good frozen. Make sure you fill it to the top and put the peas on top of the whipped cream."  
  
Gohan made a face as he put pickles and peas on her ice cream. Toki looked at the ice cream and then back at Gohan. Gohan made another face at Toki and the cat walked away. He handed Videl her ice cream and sat next to her on the couch. Gohan shook his head as he looked at Videl's ice cream.  
  
" How can you eat that," Gohan asked. " It looks...gross!"  
  
" And your fries in your hoagie is good too," Videl asked as she took a big spoonful of ice cream.  
  
" It's going into the same place."  
  
" Well same here."  
  
Gohan opened his mouth to say something but then shut it. He could think of anything to say and whatever he could say would make evil Videl come out. Videl was real mean with her mood swings and actually punched Gohan once. It left a bruise on his left cheek but it went away in a few days. Why was she mad? Gohan said that she was fat, end of story.  
  
They finished their ice cream and watch a bit of TV. Videl couldn't get comfortable on the couch and her stomach was part of the problem. She slouched, curled up, laid down, sat up straight; whatever she did it wasn't good. She kept on moving all over the place till finally she put Gohan to good use.  
  
Gohan sat on the edge of the couch with Videl leaning on his chest and her one of her legs over the couch. Her other foot was on the ground and stacks of pillows were on Gohan's lap to support her back. Videl was finally comfortable, Gohan wasn't. His back was pressed too hard on the couch and he had to have his legs together to support the pillows.  
  
" Finally," Videl sighed out. " I thought I would never be comfortable in this couch. Are you comfortable sweetie?"  
  
" I'll live," Gohan said slightly moving a bit. " Just as long as you're happy and evil Videl doesn't come out then I'm fine."  
  
" You're so sweet."  
  
" I just don't want to die."  
  
" Gohan?"  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" I can't reach the remote. Can you get it for me but don't move. I'm finally comfortable but I don't like this movie. Use your powers to bring it over here but don't lift up your hands cause they are fine where they are."  
  
" So how am I supposed to reach the remote," Gohan asked.  
  
" I told you how," Videl shouted. " Can't you men listen? You think I'm fat, don't you? Oh Gohan how could you."  
  
Videl was in tears. Gohan tried to calm her down but moving made it a bit worse. He couldn't move or he would be killed. All he could do was talk.  
  
" You're not fat," Gohan said not moving a muscle. " You are a beautiful person having a baby and your stomach is growing with the baby. You are not fat. The baby's fat."  
  
" You're calling our kid chubby?"  
  
" I didn't mean it that way! I meant that-"  
  
" Gohan I don't even know who you are anymore!"  
  
" You having a mood swing!"  
  
" I'm so sorry!"  
  
Videl cried on Gohan's chest and pushed the pillows off of Gohan's lap. Gohan patted her on the back and said ' there, there.' Videl stopped crying and gave Gohan a small kiss on the cheek.  
  
" Tired," Gohan asked hoping for a yes. Videl gave a nod. " How about you head up for bed and I'll do the dishes. Do you like that idea?" Videl gave another nod. " Okay...um, you have to get up sweetie."  
  
" Can you carry me," Videl asked with puppy dog eyes. " I'm too tired to walk up those steps and bring a bag of chips when you're done the dishes. I'm hungry."  
  
Gohan nodded and picked up Videl. Even though she was pregnant he didn't feel her heaviness. He thanked his saiyan strength cause he knew that he could be shaking in the knees carrying her up the stairs. He made it there safety and placed Videl on the bed. He headed back downstairs and did the dishes. He grabbed a bag of chips for Videl and some dip for himself, that is if Videl would share.  
  
Gohan was once again upstairs brushing his teeth. Videl did not want to share but thanked Gohan for the dip. She was always hungry and with a saiyan child in her she would eat more than he did. Sure he was a saiyan but his eating wasn't as bad as his fathers or Vegeta's. He ate little but still kept that body in shape. He got rid of the GR room because he didn't like training as much. It was for the better. Where was he going to put it now?  
  
" Gohan," Videl moaned. " You've been brushing your teeth for over five minutes now. I think they are clean."  
  
" I'm done brushing my teeth," Gohan said. " What should we do for Thanksgiving? Have it here, family, TV dinner?"  
  
" I don't know yet," Videl replied turning towards the bathroom. " Doesn't Bulma have a big thing? I can get my dad down there. He won't mind."  
  
" I think I'll stay home," Gohan said still in the bathroom. " The TV dinner was good. Can't leave the cats alone for Thanksgiving. Who's going to feed them turkey?"  
  
" Stay home? Why do you want to stay home?"  
  
" Thanksgiving's...not my favorite holiday."  
  
" But all the food and family and friends and thankful for a everything in life! Why do you hate it so much? It's not like your mother-"  
  
Videl shut her mouth. The memory of Mu-Ma flashed into her head and remembered that she died two days before Thanksgiving. TJ died two weeks before Christmas and his friend died two weeks after his birthday, she thought. Soon it would be one year of Mu-Ma's death and Gohan knew it was coming. The day after Mu-Ma's death Videl broke up with him and later got back together, but from what she could remember Gohan wasn't the same around that time. He was depressed, quiet, and...normal.  
  
Gohan came out of the bathroom in his Yu-Gi-Oh boxers. He flopped down on the bed and pulled the covers over his half nude body.  
  
" Night," he mumbled as he turned off the lamp beside him.  
  
" Goodnight," Videl said putting the covers over her body also. She lay there for a moment and switched to her side. Videl was there for two seconds before switching to the other side. She was there for a shorter time and then lay down on her stomach. " Gohan."  
  
" Mmmm..."  
  
" Could you do me a favor?"  
  
" Mmmm..."  
  
" I can't get comfortable," Videl said crawling next to Gohan. " Can I borrow your body as an extra pillow? I just need you to move your legs a bit and move over so I can get some sleep."  
  
" If I do this will you fall asleep," Gohan mumbled once again.  
  
" That's what I was planning to do."  
  
" I'm your Barbie doll," Gohan said spreading himself all over the bed. " Just don't break the arms and don't take off the head."  
  
" First move here...and then move this way...you legs go...put your arms...and then...I move here...then this...and...done! Thanks Gohan! Now I can get some sleep. Good night sweetie!"  
  
Videl's head was on Gohan's stomach and her hands relaxed on his thighs. Her legs were between his legs spread apart from each other. Her body was between Gohan's legs and Gohan was not comfortable. Videl was in-between his legs. Her one hand wondered down and was placed above his super saiyan.  
  
Gohan looked down at Videl and then back up at the ceiling. Videl just had to be down there with her hands in the wrong spot. He couldn't get comfortable and if he moved then there would be an irate Videl on his hands. Let's just hope he doesn't get a bit excited or some things would pop up.  
  
Videl rubbed her hand on Gohan boxers and snuggled on his super saiyan. She had all the covers and only his legs had covers. Not a good night what so ever.  
  
' Keep calm,' Gohan thought as he tried to stay calm. ' Don't worry about Videl right now. Think about something else, something to get your mind off of what's going on. I know...a movie! What movie......The Lion King! Oh Mufasa.'  
  
Gohan got a bit teary in the eyes.  
  
' Okay, movies are bad. Think of people......Mu-Ma! Oh Mu-Ma!"  
  
A tear fell down his cheek.  
  
' This is not working. Think happy thoughts. Of course! Now what is happy? I know! TJ used to beat me up and we played tag and...oh TJ! Dammit!'  
  
Gohan was getting a bit mad.  
  
' Let's think of food. There's pie, ice cream, chocolate...'  
  
Five minutes later...  
  
" Dammit," Gohan cursed as he dished out some chocolate ice cream on a piece of pie. " I hope I didn't wake Videl up. At least I don't have to worry about her sleeping with the saiyan. Just replace my lap with a pillow, the broom and the mop as my legs and everything is fine. She just has her body spread all over the place and I can't get back in bed."  
  
" Meow," Toki said sitting next to Gohan on the counter.  
  
" I know how you feel," Gohan said taking a bite out of his pie. " We love women but women hate us. That's why they call it a love-hate relationship."  
  
" Meow."  
  
" That's why they also get the bed while we are stuck on the couch."  
  
" Me-ow."  
  
" Wanna sit outside with the blanket and look at the stars?"  
  
Toki meowed once again and jumped off the counter. Gohan grabbed the blanket off of the couch and wrapped himself around it. He went outside only to be welcomed by the cold fall breeze. Gohan sat down in the chair and lit the grill for some heat. The ice cream and pie was placed on the table while Toki curled himself onto Gohan's lap.  
  
" Hey Toki," Gohan asked as Toki looked up at Gohan. " Can I ask you a question, man to cat here?" Toki gave a nod. " What's it like having kids?"  
  
Toki made a face and dropped his head on the blanket. Gohan slightly chuckled as Toki shivered not from the cold, but the seven kittens him and Shasta had.  
  
" That bad huh?"  
  
" Me...meow."  
  
" I'm only having one but they stay a baby for three years. At least you don't have to change the diapers but you do get to see your wife breast feed."  
  
" Meow!"  
  
" Lucky kitty," Gohan said petting Toki. " Your wife has eight tits and my girlfriend has two and when Shasta lies down you can see them all." Toki gave Gohan an evil look. "Sorry Toki, I didn't mean to be checking out your wife. But how many times have you seen Videl naked?"  
  
You could see a small blush on Toki's face.  
  
" Meow."  
  
" But her boobs are bigger," Gohan said with a laugh.  
  
" Meow!"  
  
" Now who's checking out who?"  
  
Toki stuck out his tongue and began to bathe himself. Gohan looked up at the stars and smiled. Last time he saw the stars was at Videl's prom. Oh the prom...  
  
Gohan could remember it as if it was yesterday. He was at his house just watching The Three Stooges until he heard his door being knocked on. Of course he got up and opened it. His friends, Owen, Ziggy, Moth, Mai and even Seymour showed up. Gohan was a bit confused, that is, until he saw the tux Mai had in her hand. Gohan tried to run but Seymour grabbed him from underneath the arms. The others grabbed his free moving body parts and dragged him upstairs. Mai followed close behind with the tux still at hand.  
  
" I am not wearing a tux," Gohan shouted to his room. " I never wore a tux and I don't want to start now. Don't make me go super on you."  
  
" And have a better chance of your father spotting you," Mai said following the screaming Gohan. " Sure."  
  
" I'm going to kill you all!"  
  
" Yeah sure," Seymour said with a grunt. " You're going to be in a tux tonight for Videl's prom. You are not wearing the usual attire like your last prom."  
  
" Let go of me!"  
  
" Tux first then let go," Owen said. " We have nice colon too."  
  
" You son's of bitches," Gohan yelled. " You'll never take me alive."  
  
Mai threw the tux in Gohan's room before the door slammed shut. You could hear Gohan yelling and the others trying to get the tux on. There was grunting, slamming, and a smash was also heard.  
  
" Oops," Mai heard and recognized as Ziggy's voice. " I hope that didn't mean much."  
  
" It was from Mu-Ma," Gohan yelled. " And give me back my jacket! Don't make me go super on you!"  
  
" You're family will have a better chance of finding you," Seymour yelled. " It would be a lot easier if you can put the tuxedo on instead of us!"  
  
" I'm breaking my rule! Never wear a tuxedo!"  
  
" To the prom you will," Owen said. " It's only for a few hours."  
  
" FEW HOURS?!"  
  
Mai heard Gohan cursing in English, French, German, Spanish, Latin, Pig Latin, and other languages that Mai did not know of. Gohan must really hate tuxedos.  
  
" Get that jacket off of me," Gohan yelled. " And don't you dare get that tie around me!"  
  
" Easy Boss," Moth said. " Stop kicking! You almost hit me in the head."  
  
" Next time I'll hit you in the balls."  
  
Mai waited outside for about fifteen minutes. The screaming, smashing, and cursing died down and the door opened.  
  
Seymour came out first with his clothes all messed up, Owen came out with his clothes torn to pieces, Ziggy came out and his hair was all over, Moth came out in bruises. Mai didn't see Gohan following behind them and peeked in the room. She didn't see Gohan there either and looked at Seymour.  
  
" Where's Boss," Mai asked.  
  
" In his bathroom," Seymour replied. " We got the tuxedo on but now he has to fix his hair."  
  
" You trust him that much to go in there? He could be taking his tuxedo off. I know you do not want to put it on again."  
  
" He had the newspaper," Owen said a bit out of breath. " We can trust him in the bathroom if he has the newspaper in hand. Only desperate people go in there when Boss is in there."  
  
" Lets wait in the living room and pray to Kami that he doesn't burn the thing," Mai said walking down the stairs.  
  
" He won't," Ziggy said fixing his hair. " It's my dad's. It means much to him and if it is damaged in anyway, he's suing. I'm sure Boss will keep it on."  
  
They all waited downstairs in the living room. Mai tended Moth's bruises and some cuts while waiting for her friend. Mai could wait to see Gohan in a tuxedo. It would be a first and hopefully not the last. Gohan was one of those tall, dark and handsome kinda guy. Seeing him in a tux would make him rather attractive to any girl that sees him.  
  
It has already been a half an hour and Mai walked up the stairs. She knocked on the door and got no reply. She knocked on it again and got no reply also. He was out of the bathroom that was a fact, but not out of his room.  
  
" Boss," Mai yelled. " Are you in there?"  
  
" I am not coming out," Gohan shouted. " I never been so humiliated in my entire life. I do not want to look like a penguin at the prom!"  
  
" Every guy will look like a penguin! Not get out of your room and let me see how you look!"  
  
" No!"  
  
" Don't make me go in there Boss!"  
  
" The door's locked!"  
  
" I'll tell Videl that you prank called her last week pretending that you were her second cousin twice removed! You know how pissed she was!"  
  
There was silence until the door slowly opened.  
  
" If you laugh then I'm killing you," Gohan said.  
  
Gohan appeared from the door wearing a black tuxedo. His jacket came down to his mid thigh and had on black pants. His shoes were dress shoes, something you will never catch him in, and he had on a black tie that came to his belt. Mai noticed that her dear friend was turning red near the cheeks. Gohan was handsome.  
  
" Wow," Mai said checking Gohan out. " Look at you! You're a stud!"  
  
" I'm a dork," Gohan said looking at the ground. " If you guys were my real friends then you wouldn't force me to wear a tux."  
  
" Videl would love you."  
  
" I hate it."  
  
" Now hurry up and take Videl to the prom," Mai said pushing Gohan down the stairs. Gohan almost tripped on Toki and almost fell down the stairs. Toki saw Gohan and laughed. Yes it is possible for cats to laugh, just ask Toki. TJ saw him to and joined his father in the riot. Even Shasta snickered as she saw Gohan.  
  
" Damn cats," Gohan said. " You're wearing a dress on day Toki! You too TJ! And Shasta...you're going to the groomers!"  
  
The cats stopped their meow laughing and walked away. Gohan stuck up his nose and Seymour pushed the corsage into Gohan's chest.  
  
" Now go out there and have fun," Seymour said.  
  
" Get out of my house first," Gohan said. " I am not leaving until you guys leave. Thanks for the help and I will kill you guys for putting me in a tux. Have a nice day."  
  
Gohan pushed his friends out the door and shut it in their face. He would leave as soon as they did and he wasn't happy. Tuxedos were not his favorite thing to wear and wearing them was not fun at all. He looked out the window and saw all the cars go bye-bye. When they left, he got out and went to his own car.  
  
Gohan had his car in his driveway. Yes, his house also had a driveway. He had his car and Videl's also. Gohan liked his new house and loved the Jacuzzi even more. Ah, the wonders and fun with the Jacuzzi.  
  
Locking the door, Gohan went out of his house and to his car. He looked at his whole self and made a face. Oh how he hated tuxedos. At his prom he wore a nice shirt and black pants and boots. In high school, he was most original. Today, he's the most perverted.  
  
He pulled out of his driveway and headed towards Videl. She was only ten minutes away and Gohan had to pick her up in five. Going 90MPH in a 50MPH zone wasn't so bad. No cops were around so it wouldn't be illegal, would it?  
  
Gohan pulled up in the driveway and got out of his car. He grabbed the flower for Videl and the dozen roses he got the other day. He walked up towards and knocked on it. One of the servants answered it and let Gohan in. They all knew Gohan. He always made them laugh and he always got lost no matter what. The only place he could find was Videl's room. He could only get there by flying to her window, but he could still get to her room.  
  
Gohan was early, five minutes early and no cops caught him, and sat down on the couch for a while. He talked to Nolan for a while and another servant said that Videl would be out as soon as they could find her other shoe and some sort of necklace that Gohan gave her for Christmas.  
  
Finally Videl was ready. She came out of the kitchen in a long, blue dress and silver heels on. Gohan couldn't see the heels but when she walked he did. Her dress had no straps and the blue necklace was on her neck. Her hair was short but had clips to pull it back some. She smiled when she saw Gohan, in a tux, and giggled. Gohan's mouth was open, wide open. He couldn't find his voice so Videl had to walk up to him.  
  
" You look handsome," Videl said wrapping her arms around Gohan's neck. " Is anybody home? You can at least complaint me and this nice dress I'm wearing."  
  
" ...Ah..." Gohan said as he gulped. " You look...absolutely beautiful. I never have seen anything so perfect in my life. I got you roses."  
  
Gohan lifted up the rose and handed them to Videl. She took a whiff and smiled.  
  
" Nolan," Videl said handing the rose to Nolan. " Put these in a vase and place them in my room please."  
  
" Yes Miss Videl," Nolan said taking the roses. " Trying to score tonight Boss?"  
  
" What else do you do after prom," Gohan said smirking.  
  
" Let's go Boss before you become a bad influence on Nolan," Videl said pulling him to the door.  
  
" Where's you dad?"  
  
" Where else? Signing autographs and photo shoots."  
  
" Good. I don't need an ' after prom' speech from him. His speeches put you to sleep. The only thing keeping me up was my medication and even that couldn't keep my eyes open. Oh here, for your hand. A pretty blue flower to match your pretty blue dress and you pretty blue eyes."  
  
Gohan put the flower on Videl's arm and kissed her on the lips.  
  
" You do know that your whole bad is going to the prom," Videl said following Gohan to his car.  
  
" I was a collage boy and they are still in high school," Gohan said with a sigh. " I'm smarter."  
  
" And why aren't you in collage?"  
  
" Same reason why I got kicked out of Hooters, expect there I got into a fight because I was...fighting with a Hooters boyfriend. I had a fat lip but he was sent to the hospital."  
  
They got into the car and drove off to where the Prom was, the Aquarium. That was a bit of a distance but at least the car ride was fun. They listened to music, played I Spy, had a contest on who can scream the loudest, Videl won, and other car games. Videl asked Gohan some trivial questions, which was her homework questions, and Gohan answered them for her.  
  
" So if Y=2x + 3, your answer will be what," Videl asked as she had a pen and paper in hand.  
  
" First you subtract the 2x to the Y and you'll get Y-2x=3," Gohan began to say. " Am I doing your homework again?"  
  
" Yes and then what?"  
  
" Here I am taking you the prom and you're doing homework that you didn't do last week?"  
  
" Yep."  
  
" You tricked me again."  
  
" Yep."  
  
" Different game," Gohan said turning on the radio. " This is called, Guess the song. You only get five seconds before it is turned off. If you can't guess it then it's the other person turn."  
  
" We already played that game," Videl said folding her arms. " You put on the stations you knew the music to. We're almost there. Lets play the quiet game starting now!"  
  
Gohan opened his mouth and then shut it. He hated the quiet game but he always needed to win. Gohan couldn't stand to lose, especially to the quiet game. So the car ride was quiet...no talking...not one word...really quiet...five minutes to their destination...only five...four now...quiet...speechless...  
  
" It's to quiet," Gohan yelled. Videl laughed. " I hate that game. Why did you have to choose that game?"  
  
" Because that's the only game I can win at," Videl replied. " Quiet game now!"  
  
Gohan played once again. Videl tried not to laugh. Gohan turned to Videl and smiled. He opened his mouth and honked his horn. He turned back to his driving and Videl burst into laughter.  
  
" I win," Gohan said. " Thanks to my car foul language."  
  
" You cheater," Videl said. " That doesn't count."  
  
" Of it does was. I didn't talk or laugh, you did. I like winning."  
  
" Oh I am going to beat you in bowling," Videl said. " Just watch it. I have a plan to defeat you Boss. I'll make you go crying in the corner."  
  
" No one can beat me," Gohan said sticking out his chest. " Expect those famous bowlers who can get 300's while I can get over two hundred, on a good day...with no one good...or Owen...maybe Seymour...and Ziggy...I'm not that good am I?"  
  
" On a good day," Videl said putting her hand on his shoulder. " But I have a way."  
  
" We're here," Gohan announced. " They are not taking my car. I'm capsizing for safety measures and I do not want it to get dent."  
  
They pulled up and got out of the car. Gohan capsized it and placed his keys in his pocket. They walked hand in hand to the door. The place was big and they saw the fishes and sharks swimming in the water. Videl spotted Sharpner, Erasea, and Moth together talking. Gohan spotted Owen and Mai on the other side and motioned his hand towards the other three. They all gather together and Ziggy came also with his date.  
  
" We'll be dancing with the sharks," Moth said. " I love sharks."  
  
" Until they attack you," Erasea said. " I'm glad you guys made it. Boss, you look handsome."  
  
" Thanks, you look nice too Erasea," Gohan said. " I hate it."  
  
" It was a pain in the ass to put in on him," Ziggy said. " It took fifteen minutes to get it on him."  
  
" And bruises too," Moth said. " I had to wear cover up you know."  
  
" I had to too," Gohan said. " I had circles under my eyes, not bruises."  
  
" You're too strong."  
  
" I know."  
  
" Let's stop talking and get some food," Erasea said. " I also want to explore this place. I love looking at the sea animal and the cute little fishes that swim around."  
  
" I'm hungry too," Mai said. " Gohan, you said nothing about my dress."  
  
" I helped you pick it out," Gohan said folding his arms. " You look nice even though it shows too much skin. I don't why I let you get it."  
  
" I bought you ice cream."  
  
" That was blackmail."  
  
" Good ice cream, on a cone."  
  
" It was good though," Gohan said as he let his arms fall down to his side and grabbed Videl's hand. " Okay, food first then lookie then dancing."  
  
The group went to eat and when that was done they looked around. Gohan and Videl got separated from the group because they walked too slow and took a wrong turn. They got a bit lost but found themselves back to the dancing floor. They found the others there already dancing so Gohan pulled Videl on to the dance floor.  
  
They were the best dancers on the dance floor and had a bit competition with Owen and Mai. Gohan pulled out his best moves and Mai pull out her. Gohan and Mai were both good dancers while Owen and Videl just followed and had no clue what was going on. The dance landed in a tie and the crowd both cheered them on. Gohan went to get some punch, and spiked it a bit, and some for Videl, un-spiked.  
  
The prom went on until twelve thirty, which's when Gohan and the others went to go bowling. Gohan took off his jacket while bowling. There were two teams, guys vs. girls. Gohan was better than the guys were, even though he told Videl that he sucked, but his team was winning. He got a spare and slapped Owen's hand.  
  
" Beat that Videl," Gohan said sticking out his tongue. " Where's you secret weapon now?"  
  
" It's coming," Videl said grabbing a bowling ball. " Just wait."  
  
Videl got a strike, which tied Gohan and herself. The others did fairly well until it was Gohan and Videl left. They were in the tenth frame and third. Videl was five pins down and Gohan was in the lead. Both of them stood in front of the lane deciding who will go first.  
  
" Ladies first," Gohan said.  
  
" You're a lady, go," Videl said. " At least you bowl like one."  
  
" I guess winners go first."  
  
" Be my guest."  
  
" Thank you."  
  
Gohan got ready to bowl and smiled at Videl. He went up, put his arm back and-  
  
" Penis!"  
  
The ball went in the air and straight in the gutter. Gohan stood there for a moment and watched his bowling ball go down the gutter and behind the pins. Gohan turned to Videl.  
  
" Is that your secret weapon," Gohan asked.  
  
" Yep," Videl said as she bowled and knocked down nine pins. " We win!"  
  
Mai, Erasea and the other girls all gave each other high fives and hugs. Gohan still stood there and his buddies laughed.  
  
" Cheater," Gohan yelled. " That was so out of contact!"  
  
" It slipped," Videl said smirking. " And you're the one who's complaining about speaking out of contact? You used car foul language to win at the quiet game."  
  
Gohan folded up his arms while Videl and the girls celebrated.  
  
" Sorry Boss," Moth said putting his hand on Gohan's shoulder. " But she got you good. I think she's been hanging around you too much. That's something that you would do."  
  
" Two pins," Owen said. " You lost by two pins. You lost by a girl in a dress even. That's bad Boss."  
  
" Mai beat you," Gohan said.  
  
" I let her."  
  
" By one hundred pins?"  
  
" She got lucky."  
  
" We got beat by the girls," Ziggy said standing with the group. " I thought we were stronger than them. We must really suck."  
  
" I'm good," Gohan said. " If she didn't yell then I would have won."  
  
" If Erasea didn't tickle me I would have beaten her," Moth said.  
  
" If Tiff didn't put ice down my pants then I could have beat her," Ziggy said.  
  
" If Mai wasn't so damn good then I could have beat her," Owen said.  
  
" No offense Owen, but you really suck," Gohan said. " It's getting late. Let's call it a day, er, night, er early morning."  
  
" Agreed," Moth said. " We have to get to the motel before our room gets taken."  
  
" The values of prom," Ziggy said smiling. " It only happens once in your life."  
  
" Or three times if your Boss," Owen said. " C'mon Mai. Let's leave before Boss decides to follow us and makes sure you get home."  
  
" Thanks for the idea," Gohan said.  
  
" We're not following them," Videl said as Gohan put his jacket over her. " We are going to that hill we found the other day. You know, look at the stars and stuff."  
  
" Oh stuff," Gohan said smirking. " Stars and stuff. I like that idea. Just chillin' in the car, windows up, back seat of the car...stuff."  
  
" Boss is gonna score," Ziggy sang. " Favorite place too."  
  
" What are we waiting for," Gohan said grabbing Videl's hand and dragging her out of the bowling alley.  
  
" Bye guys," Videl called out. Gohan went in the parking lot and unlocked the doors. He went in and immediately started the engine. He waited until Videl had on her seatbelt until he drove off. " A bit excited?"  
  
" Yep," Gohan said pulling out of the parking lot. " This is my favorite part of the prom."  
  
" I can tell," Videl said trying not to laugh. " What kind did you bring?"  
  
" Glow in the dark."  
  
Gohan continued to drive until they were at their destination. It was up upon a hill and showed a view of the city. A place where teens usually go in the movies were there are no people around, expect the other teens who want to get laid. Gohan parked the car and gave that all knowing look to Videl. She smirked and quickly jumped in the backseat. Gohan was quick to follow and soon the two lovers made love.  
  
When the fun was over, Gohan didn't want it to end, they laid in the back seat with the car top down. They had a blanket covering their nude bodies and were looking up at the sky. It wasn't really clear because of some clouds in the way but they could still see the stars in the sky. Videl rested her head on Gohan's chest and sighed.  
  
" I thought it was star seeing first and then sex," Videl said looking at Gohan.  
  
" Does it matter," Gohan said still looking up at the stars. " The windows were too foggy to see anything out of them."  
  
" I wonder who does that?"  
  
" Makes you wonder don't it."  
  
" Always," Gohan said with a smile. " The stars look wonderful out tonight. I don't know why we don't go star seeing a lot."  
  
" You have attacks," Videl answered. " You had one at the bowling alley too."  
  
" How did you know," Gohan said looking at Videl.  
  
" It doesn't take fifteen minutes to use the bathroom. Even if you are doing the other number. You had a bit of blood on your shirt too."  
  
" Oh well," Gohan said with a sigh. " It was a ketchup stain by the way."  
  
Videl and Gohan still laid there together looking up at the sky. Videl couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Gohan looked at her in a bit of confusion.  
  
" Sorry," Videl said pulling the covers over her body. " I was just thinking. I know you prepared for this tonight."  
  
" Prepared for what," Gohan asked a bit confused still.  
  
" Tonight stupid," Videl said kissing his cheek. " The pillow, the blanket, the extra clothing in your trunk. You had this all planned out."  
  
" I did. I'm always prepared you know that. I have to be prepared for everything and I made sure I was prepared for tonight. I even had a sappy little tape to listen to while we had a bit of fun."  
  
" The music was nice and slow, and so were you."  
  
" I had to keep with the beat."  
  
" So you didn't hear me say faster?"  
  
" Sometimes you have to take it slow," Gohan said smirking. " You feel more passion, you feel more love. Can't say you didn't enjoy it."  
  
" I had to get on top," Videl said sitting up and holding the covers over her chest. " Can't say YOU didn't enjoy that!"  
  
" It's better to give than to receive."  
  
" Silly old bear."  
  
" Just trying to get some honey, honey," Gohan said sitting up also. " I love you."  
  
" Again?"  
  
" Not this time," Gohan said holding Videl in his muscular arms. " I just want to hold you forever in my arms and gaze up at the stars. Knowing that you are near will never make you too far. As the stars twinkle in the sky above. I just wanna be with you...and then make some love!"  
  
" I knew it you bastard," Videl said pinning Gohan on the seat. " You can say sweet words to get me in the sac. You are wondering if it will work, right Mac? Well let me tell you something, me to you. I'm the one who's going to do the do."  
  
" Such a wonderful poet using such good words. But they would never faze. I look in the sky and I look in your eyes. It leaves my mind in a daze. How can beauty be on this planet? Why is she with me? I am just a man on this planet. But what is it that she sees? Am I cute, smart, or something else? It makes my mind ponder. But looking in her eyes and seeing the truth. I no longer wonder. She sees me, I see her. How beauty is a bliss."  
  
Videl looked at Gohan and smiled. Gohan could make a moment and truly capture the essence of anyone.  
  
" Can we make love now?"  
  
Gohan could also ruin a moment after he makes one.  
  
" You say nice things and you end it with ' can I we make love now,'" Videl said. Gohan nodded and Videl leaned closer to him. " I was think the exact same thing."  
  
Sadly Gohan woke up at the best part and realized that he was still outside. Toki was curled up on his lap purring away as the sun was rising over his fence. Gohan couldn't help but smile at that little memory. The next day they had a poem contest and Gohan won of course. He got laid too but that was another story.  
  
Gohan petted Toki on the head to wake him up. Toki popped up his head and looked at Gohan. He stretched and yawned and jumped of Gohan's lap. Gohan shivered and wrapped the blanket tightly around his body. He walked inside and knew that Videl was still asleep. He was a bit hungry and he knew as soon as he put the bacon on the stove, Videl would be up. The little saiyan baby made her eat like a saiyan. Gohan sighed and pulled the bacon out of the freezer. 


	10. Surprises and little Pan

The baby shower passed, Christmas was way over, and Videl was a week away from her due date and boy was she huge. Gohan was painting the baby room while Videl grabbed a lollypop. Her new cravings were now lollypops and she had to have them all the time. Videl placed her hand on her stomach and felt her little baby kicking around. It was so close to being born and she couldn't wait.  
  
Videl made her way to the baby's new room. She had to manage her way through the living room because the crib, dresser, playpen, everything they needed for the baby was in there. She just needed to get to the room but that was being blocked my painting stuff. Gohan was painting his first masterpiece and he didn't want Videl to see. He was almost done the room and he left the door open. Videl took the small advantage and peeked in the room.  
  
Gohan didn't notice her. He was done. He put GS, his initials, in the corner and took a step back. He had on a white bandana, which was covered in blue paint, and his black clothing attire had spats of white and blue all over. He looked around at his sky creation for his child and smiled in satisfaction. He turned around and saw Videl near the doorway with a lollypop in her mouth.  
  
" What do you think," Gohan said spreading his arms out in the room. " My greatest creation ever. I call it, Sky!"  
  
Videl walked in the room with her lollypop in hand and her other hand on her stomach. She looked around and smiled at Gohan.  
  
" It's wonderful," Videl said a she gave Gohan a hug. Well, she tried to. " Our little baby will love it. First time using paint?"  
  
" Yeah," Gohan said walking around. " I did really good actually. With the window opened the paint should dry overnight and we can put the baby stuff back in. I didn't get any paint on the carpet either."  
  
Gohan danced a bit as he celebrated his victory with no paint on the carpet. Videl only laughed as Gohan did some ballerina moves and dancing on his toes. Gohan stopped and laughed along with Videl.  
  
" I can't wait until the baby's born," Videl said. " Only a week away hopefully. The doctor said it may be a late baby and it should be out today."  
  
" He extended it a week so hopefully we'll have the little alarm clock soon. We are stocked on diapers, baby food, tons of clothes, baby wipes, blankets for baby spit up, baby bath stuff, pacifiers, little chewy things and beer. We're ready."  
  
" I still think that you will mix the beer in the bottle and not the baby formal," Videl said.  
  
" Kids, they start at such a young age," Gohan said smiling. " So will the baby be a Satan or Son?"  
  
Gohan was no longer a McGee, though he didn't want to give it up, he was back to Son. His misery with Mu-Ma and TJ died down a long time ago. When the anniversary of Mu-Ma's death came, Gohan was fine. Goku and Chi-Chi supported him all the way and the love for his parents was strong.  
  
" It's going to be a Son," Videl said hitting Gohan on the shoulder. " A reminder that it is also your kid and not just mine. Your mother asked us when we'll get married."  
  
" You replied?"  
  
" When you propose," Videl said as Gohan wrapped his arms around her. " And if you don't then at least the kid will keep us straight. We're too young to get married anyway. We're living in the same house and so will the baby. I'm happy the way I am."  
  
" Me too," Gohan said giving Videl a kiss on the lips. " Who knows. Maybe somewhere in the near future you'll be my wife maybe we'll be stuck in the same house trying to kill one another. Anyway is good with me."  
  
" As long as you can get me in the sac?"  
  
" As long as I can get you in the sac."  
  
Gohan kissed Videl once again and walked out of the room. It was only time before their little baby would be born. Only little time...  
  
One week PASSED the due date...  
  
" Gohan!"  
  
" What?"  
  
" I need hot wings and I need them now!"  
  
Gohan heaved a heavy sigh. The doctor say to eat spicy foods in order to make the baby come faster or the other option that Gohan really enjoyed, sex.  
  
Videl said a hard no to that one. She believed that the baby would not come out and it would just be a waist of time. She was not very happy being a week late and she took her anger out on everyone. Gohan's mom, his dad, her dad, Mai, Owen, Seymour, anyone she could get her hands on. Today it was Gohan.  
  
" The real spicy kind, right," Gohan asked grabbing his keys from the table.  
  
" Spicy but not too spicy," Videl replied back. She came running down the stairs. " Let me come with you. I know what I want and it's not what you want and what you want is what you want and it's not what I want so I'm getting what I want but you don't get what you want, k?"  
  
" Whatever floats your boat," Gohan said heading out the door. " But I do think the other way is faster, and more enjoyable."  
  
" YOU DON"T HAVE A KID IN YOU KICKING AROUND IN YOUR STOMACH WANTING TO GET OUT BUT NOT COMING OUT! LET'S GO!"  
  
" Yes Ma'am," Gohan said running to the car and opening the passengers seat. Videl went in the car and drove off to the store.  
  
After hours of eating hot things, Videl's water still didn't break. They went out for a little walk and still nothing happened. Gohan was begging for the other option, on his knees begging! Videl still said no and Gohan kept on begging.  
  
" Please," Gohan said grabbing to the shirt Videl was wearing. " It's gonna work, I know it will. Please Videl, I'm on my knees and I rarely go on my knees and beg!"  
  
" I said no," Videl said brushing her hair. " It's not going to work. We'll just have to wait until the damn kid is born."  
  
" But Vid-e-e-l-l."  
  
" No!"  
  
Videl left the bathroom and Gohan followed on his knees. She sat down on the edge of the bed and Gohan crawled up in front of her. He put on the saddest face he could muster to hopefully change Videl's mind. Videl just stared at him and her face softened.  
  
" Fine."  
  
" WHOO-HOO!"  
  
Gohan pounced on Videl with a huge smile on his face. If he had his tail back, boy would it be wagging.  
  
" But we are not doing this again if the kid doesn't come out after this," Videl said. " You don't know how much pain this kid can be."  
  
" Being in the hospital for two months because it hurt like hell to breathe and every time I did I would cry in pain but I would never know," Gohan said putting Videl's ankles on his shoulders. " I mean, my lungs were busted up for about four years and puking out blood, passing out, having major pain in my chest doesn't compare to have a child for nine months. I will never know the pain."  
  
" Okay, you may know but there were times where you didn't want sex and I did."  
  
" And what did we do?"  
  
Videl thought for a moment as Gohan removed her undergarment and got rid of his along the way. He was ready, Videl was not. She was still thinking and Gohan didn't want to go unless she was ready. He positioned himself at Videl entrance with her ankles on his shoulders.  
  
" Now I remember," Videl said with a smirk. " You let me do all the work and yet you still enjoyed it. I would want it, you say no, then I would go and you join in sometimes."  
  
" Ready," Gohan asked. " Cause this stalling won't last long. You know how anxious I get."  
  
" Go," Videl said. " You don't have to-ah!"  
  
Gohan thrust hard inside Videl. She gasped as she felt his rather enlarged member go in her and quickly out, then back in. Thus began the love making of the two in hopes of the baby being born.  
  
Gohan rolled off of Videl with a huge smile on his face. As he breathing subsided, Gohan placed his hands on the back of his head. Videl got off of the bed and headed towards the bathroom. Rather pleased, Gohan shut his eyes for some rest but rest was not on his agenda for today.  
  
" Gohan!"  
  
Gohan quickly sat up as he heard Videl scream. He raced out of the bed and towards the bathroom. The door was shut and Gohan was a bit uncomfortable just running in there, especially if she was on the John. So being the kind gentlemen that he was, he knocked.  
  
" Are you okay," Gohan asked knocking.  
  
" Get the hell in here," was the shrieking reply. Gohan opened the door and found Videl sitting on the ground. He also noticed the water puddle in front of her. " It broke. Get me in the car and to the hospital!"  
  
" And here you said-"  
  
" Stop being a smart ass and get me to the hospital before I have this baby right here and don't push me because you know I'll push! Don't forget to put on some sort of clothing."  
  
With a nod, Gohan ran out, got dressed and carried Videl out to the car. He placed her in the passenger's seat and put her seatbelt on. The drive was rather quick and Videl was immediately placed in a room. Gohan followed to make sure Videl would be okay and made sure that the baby wouldn't pop out.  
  
Videl was placed in a room and Gohan made a few phone calls. Her cervix wasn't eight centimeters just yet, so she had some time before the baby would come out. Everyone came to the hospital, Owen still in boxers and a tank top with his blankie in his hand, and asked Gohan how Videl was. He said she was fine, in pain, but fine. Hercule came and talked to Videl for a bit and Gohan wondered off.  
  
" I know it's painful but I'll be here for you," Hercule said holding his daughter's hand.  
  
" Thanks Dad," Videl said. " But I would rather have Gohan here. No offense Daddy, but he got me here and in this situation."  
  
" I know sweetie. I was here for your mother when you were born. Where is that no good boy anyway?"  
  
" He's getting some coffee," Videl said looking out the window. " It's really pouring outside. I hope the baby won't be born while there's a down pour."  
  
" I'm sure it will stop by morning," Hercule said. " Didn't that no good kid go to get coffee over an hour ago?"  
  
" He's probably talking to his friends and family."  
  
" Um honey, they are all asleep in the waiting room."  
  
Videl's eyes widen right when a contraction hit her.  
  
It was pouring outside rather hard. It was still early morning yet still too dark outside to really see anything. Gohan stood on the bridge, getting rather soaked during the process, and could get anything straight. His girlfriend was in labor and he wasn't there to help her through it. Gohan hung around the bridge often. That's where TJ found him and adopted Gohan into his new home.  
  
The bridge was made out of rock and cement. It looked rather old and no cars drove on it what so ever. It was close to Satan Park but very few people ever knew of its existence. Gohan was one of the few but at least no one knew where he was. He just wanted to be alone, wet, but alone.  
  
" I'm standing on a bridge," Gohan mumbled to himself. " I'm waiting in the dark. My girlfriend's gonna have my kid. I don't know what to do. All I did was run. I hope she doesn't name it Cid."  
  
Gohan sighed. What kind of mess did he get into now?  
  
" Yo kid. It's cold out. What are you doing out here?"  
  
The voice rang a bell as Gohan raised his head. He looked over at the voice and gasped. The person was tall, had his hair pulled back in a pony tail and wearing a leather jacket. He smiled when he saw Gohan but Gohan just stared.  
  
" No," Gohan said to himself as he turned his head away. " He's dead. TJ died a long time ago. There's no way he's alive."  
  
Slap!  
  
" Ow!"  
  
Gohan turned around and was face to face with TJ.  
  
" What the hell did you do that for," Gohan asked rubbing his head. " You have a halo and that means your dead."  
  
" I have a body too," TJ said folding his arms. " I had to prove to you that I was real so the first thing that came into my mind was to slap you. Actually I wanted to push you off the bridge but you're already wet."  
  
" You still haven't changed," Gohan said as his face became soft and a smile crept on his face. " I missed you a lot TJ. What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
" I should be asking you the same thing. You're going to be a daddy." TJ pointed his finger and chuckled a bit. He poked Gohan. " You're gonna be a daddy. You're gonna be a daddy."  
  
" Stop it!"  
  
" Awwwwwwww."  
  
" If you're dead then why are you here," Gohan asked. " And...why did you come now? Why not earlier? Why didn't you come to comfort me when Mu-Ma died?"  
  
" Easy there Gohan," TJ said putting his hands up in defense. " I couldn't come earlier cause I didn't do any good deeds in the other place. When Mom died, I had to comfort her because she left you and you still didn't make ties with your family. Plus you named me after a cat and I feel highly offended. You should be happy that I'm here now. Give your brother a hug, or are you too old?"  
  
One thing about TJ that made him different from everyone else, he kept on changing the subject. He could be talking about girls one minute and the next it would be about how the weather was. Gohan was one of the people who understood TJ and his changing of the mind but sometimes he didn't know what subject was being talked about. Gohan would then change it and then total confusion will be all over.  
  
Gohan smiled and gave his dead brother a hug.  
  
" It's been to long," Gohan said. " I've miss ya bro."  
  
" Same here," TJ said hugging back. He sniffed. " You remember me. I thought...I thought you would forget about me!"  
  
" I would never," Gohan said as he began to ' cry.' " My life was a living hell after the accident. My lungs were shit, I fucked girls and I never got their names, and I knocked up a girl."  
  
" I feel you pain man, I feel your pain! I had no friends when I was dead. And a monkey kept on chasing me with a hammer! It was a heavy hammer!"  
  
" Too many people died!"  
  
" I saw too many dead people!"  
  
" I had too many drugs!"  
  
" There was no beer!"  
  
" Man that is harsh," Gohan said as he pulled away. " There's no beer in the land with the dead. I would rather be living a nightmare that go to a place with no beer."  
  
" Wait a second," TJ said raising an eyebrow. " You're too young to drink. You're still twenty if I got my years right."  
  
" Uncle Seymour."  
  
" How is the old cock? How's his wife, his kid?"  
  
" He just had a baby girl," Gohan said. " Her name is Missy."  
  
" And how's your kid?"  
  
Gohan stopped to think for a moment and realized that he was outside longer than he wanted to be. He looked at TJ.  
  
" Ah Videl," Gohan yelled. " She's gonna chew of my head. Even worse, she's gonna saw my balls off. I got to go but..."  
  
" Go," TJ said. " I'll be back to see your kid. Don't worry, you'll see me again."  
  
" Thanks TJ," Gohan said running off. " I'll see you soon bro!"  
  
" Wait!"  
  
Gohan stopped and looked at TJ.  
  
" You know when you were on this bridge waiting for your family to come," TJ said looking down at his shoes. Gohan gave a nod. " Well, the next day you father came by and asked if you were with me and Mom and I said no."  
  
" Why," Gohan asked. " Why did you lie?"  
  
" I guess I always wanted a little brother," TJ said looking up at Gohan. " Since my folks were crazy and or dead, I never really had a chance to have a younger sibling. I was a little greedy and kept you away from your folks. I just always wanted someone to look up to me as a brother."  
  
" That was the best choice you ever made," Gohan said with a smile. " I did look up to you not because you were too tall, but you were my role model. You taught me how to be a kid, how to have fun, and many other things that most people can't stand about me. Thank you."  
  
Gohan gave a wave and ran off again. TJ stood there for a while and looked behind him to another person that Gohan didn't notice.  
  
" I'm a role model," TJ said as tears filled his eyes. " Wow. I wish I was still alive."  
  
" Stop your tearing," the person said. " Come, we must head to the hospital and see Gohan's pride and joy."  
  
Everyone was in the waiting room waiting for the baby and the father. Videl was in the delivery room and she needed Gohan by her side. He wasn't there at that point and she didn't want her father to take his place. She hoped that Gohan will come soon or he'll miss the birth of their child.  
  
The doors swung open and Gohan was in the middle panting.  
  
" Where's-"  
  
" In the delivery room," Goku answered before Gohan could finish. Gohan gave a quick thanks and ran off towards the delivery room. He busted open the door and did find Videl and the doctors waiting for the baby.  
  
" Gohan," Videl cried. " You made it. Where the hell were you?"  
  
Gohan put up his index finger to silent her while trying to catch his breathe.  
  
" I ran...two miles...to get here...I need a drink," Gohan said walking over towards Videl. He looked at her and smiled. " Did the baby come yet?"  
  
" Not yet," Videl said grabbing Gohan's hand. " I was waiting for you."  
  
" Thanks."  
  
" You look pale."  
  
" You look as if you're in pain." Gohan took a couple of breaths and held Videl's hand tightly. " You can do this. I will be here for you and lets just hope I don't pass out or something."  
  
Gohan gave Videl a kiss on the forehead.  
  
" Okay Miss Satan," Dr. Barns said. " You have to push now. Daddy's here and I hope he has a good explanation for his lateness and why he hasn't been coming to his checkups."  
  
Videl pushed and let out a hurtful yell. Gohan just stayed beside Videl and held Videl's hand tightly. He didn't know what else to do expect to hold her hand and that was doing enough.  
  
" Eight...nine...ten. You can relax," the nurse said. Videl let out her breath. " Okay, start pushing again."  
  
Videl let out a moan and pushed once more. Gohan got a bit curious and looked over at the other end. He saw the head come out and her cervix rather enlarged and turned away.  
  
" I can't blame you if you never want sex again," Gohan said a bit disgusted. " Don't look over there unless you want to see something really gross."  
  
" I DON"T HAVE A CHOICE," Videl yelled.  
  
" Stop pushing Miss Videl," the nurse said. " We have a head."  
  
" I saw it," Gohan said making a face. " It has hair."  
  
" The baby has hair," Videl said as tears filled her eyes.  
  
" One more push Videl," Dr. Barns said. Videl pushed one more time and felt a lot of weight out of her stomach. A cry was heard and the baby came out purple with white stuff on it and had a cord out of its stomach.  
  
" That's one long belly button," Gohan commented with a twist of disgust. " Our kid is an alien!"  
  
" It's not a long belly button, it's the umbilical cord," Dr. Barns said. " It's a baby girl. Gohan, would you like to cut the cord?"  
  
" Will the long belly button disappear?"  
  
" Just cut here."  
  
The nurse gave Gohan a pair of scissors and Gohan cut the cord. The baby was carried away and Gohan turn back to Videl. She had a smile on her face and Gohan smiled back. He kissed her on the lips.  
  
" You did great," Gohan whispered. " It's a girl."  
  
" I know," Videl said as she started to cry. " It's finally over. She's finally born. Heh, a little girl. I always wanted a girl. Oh Gohan."  
  
Gohan kissed Videl once again and sat next to her on the bed. He smiled also. Dr. Barns brought the baby towards them with a proud smile.  
  
" Would you like to hold her," he asked. " She's clean now but we still have to test her."  
  
Videl nodded and Dr. Barns gave Videl her baby. Gohan stared at the baby and rubbed his finger against her chubby cheek. The skin was soft but her eyes were shut.  
  
" Wow," Gohan said. " All that hard work and this is what you get. I'm a Daddy..."  
  
' Though I don't want to be,' Gohan silently thought.  
  
" Eight pounds nine ounces," Dr. Barns said. " Born January 16th, 6:23 AM. Her name?"  
  
Videl looked up at Dr. Barns and at her child.  
  
" Pan Marie Son," Videl said. Gohan looked at Videl. Mu-Ma's name was Marie and Pan's middle name is Marie. That brought a smile on Gohan's face then it somewhat faded with a slight chuckle.  
  
" Her initials are PMS," Gohan said. " Something tells me she's gonna be quite a handful. Great...PMS...something to look forward to."  
  
" I'll tell the news to the gang," Dr. Barns said. " Kelly, take little Pan to the check up room and if things are fine and dandy then take her to the nursery. Congratulations to you both."  
  
" Thank you," Videl said handing Pan to the nurse named Kelly. " Tuck in her little tail and remove it please."  
  
Gohan finally noticed the tail and so did the nurse.  
  
" W-will do Miss Satan," Kelly said. " A tail...kids and their birth affects."  
  
" Parents and their traits," Videl corrected looking right at Gohan.  
  
" What can I say," Gohan said. " I had one, my dad had one. It's one of those family things that carry to a child. At least we know it's ours."  
  
Little Pan is born and TJ came back for a while! 


	11. TJ's Talk

Disclaimer: Sorry for a late update but I've been busy. School, my birthday(got a plushie Gohan!) and many other things...not really. But on with the story!  
  
Dr. Barns spread the word of the baby girl and everyone was thrilled. Mai, Owen, Ziggy, Moth, Seymour and Goten were proud uncles and aunt. Hercule, Goku and Chi-Chi were proud grandparents of their new granddaughter. Bulma was happy for a new baby to dress up, Trunks had a bad feeling about the kid, and Vegeta didn't give two shits. Videl was a happy mother of her new daughter and Gohan...well Gohan wasn't really thrilled. He watched through the nursery windows at his daughter. She slept peacefully along with some other not-so-peaceful babies.  
  
Gohan didn't really want to be a father but yet he was stuck with the job. He had his arms on the board and his head on them. Videl was getting checked for anything wrong with the uterus or placenta and Gohan didn't want to hang around for that. So there he was just staring at the kid and realizing that he just ruined his life.  
  
" Not the look I thought I would see if I just had my baby."  
  
Gohan didn't raise his head. He already knew who it was but he really didn't care at that time. Sure TJ was dead for four years and coming back for only an hour at the most but Gohan just wanted to be alone. The thought of him plus a baby equaled baby knocking on deaths door.  
  
Slap!  
  
" Ow," Gohan mumbled still staring off into space.  
  
Slap!  
  
" OW," TJ yelled rubbing his head. " You didn't have to hit that hard!"  
  
" You didn't have to hit me," Gohan yelled back on his two feet facing TJ. " What's with you and hitting me on the head?"  
  
" Just trying to get your attention. I never seen you so...so...dazed!"  
  
" I'm in deep thought!"  
  
" You mean you actually think!"  
  
" On a rare occasion!"  
  
The two boys kept on arguing back and forth and didn't realize a person hidden deep in the corners. The person charged up their weapon and fired.  
  
" AHHH!"  
  
Both boys cried in fusion as a cold stream hit them both. A small laugh was heard and the firing stopped. The shadow emerged from the dark and a super soaker was seen.  
  
" I was just wet," Gohan yelled. " Now I'm wetter than wet. Why you son of a-"  
  
" You definitely didn't change much," came a voice Gohan knew well. " I thought I told you to never to yell at your elders, especially me."  
  
The person finally emerged from the shadows and placed the super soaker aside. She was a small old lady, about Videl's height, and her gray hair was pulled back into a bun. She smiled as she saw Gohan and Gohan ran to her with arms wide open.  
  
" Mu-Ma!"  
  
Gohan grabbed Mu-Ma in a huge hugged and spun her around a couple of times. TJ just watch as the family was reunited once again, well, the mixed up family that they lived as. Gohan put Mu-Ma down since he was getting dizzy, and maybe Mu-Ma also.  
  
" I've missed you too," Mu-Ma said as tears formed in her eyes. " Just look at you. You're going to have a family of your own and ohhhhh, I'm so proud of you!"  
  
" You don't know how much I've missed you," Gohan said giving Mu-Ma a hug. " I'm glad you guys stopped by for a visit. You're a grandma Mu-Ma! And TJ's an uncle."  
  
Mu-Ma patted Gohan on the back as they walked towards the nursery window. Mu-Ma looked through the window and TJ looked also.  
  
" So...which one is yours," TJ asked looking at the babies. " They all look alike."  
  
" Her name is Pan," Gohan said going back to his regular position, arms on the board and head on them. " She's sleeping next to the one that's crying."  
  
" Well that narrows it down," TJ mumbled. " Oh wait I see her! Aw, she has your mouth and look at her. She's so cute and the worst thing is that she's yours."  
  
" Mmmmm."  
  
" You don't seem to happy," Mu-Ma said looking at Gohan. " Are you happy being a father or did you forget to drink coffee this morning?"  
  
" Actually," Gohan said with a sigh. " I don't want to be a father."  
  
A shadow hid behind the corner of the hall, unnoticed by the trio.  
  
Mu-Ma looked at Gohan in shock. TJ just nodded and looked at Pan. A nurse came by and saw the three looking through the window. She smiled as Gohan pointed to Pan and the nurse went to grab her. She gently picked her up and carried her towards the window. Mu-Ma saw little Pan and smiled. Gohan lifted his head a bit and got a better look at his lightly colored daughter. At least she didn't have any blood or the extra long belly button or the tail attached to her back.  
  
Pan began to move in the nurse's arms and yawned. Mu-Ma ' awed' at the baby and Gohan watched. Pan, for the first time, opened her eyes to see her daddy looking back at her. Gohan noticed it too and knew the first thing she saw coming into this world was him. Gohan didn't know, but when the two met eyes for the first time the father-daughter bond started.  
  
" Her eyes are Videl's except with your black color," Mu-Ma said looking at Pan. " She is yours. You can't deny that."  
  
" And she's smiling," Gohan said as Pan stared at her father.  
  
" She has gas," TJ said. " The nurse is making faces. The kid is cute and all but even if you don't want to be a dad you are one. You love Videl, right?"  
  
" Of course," Gohan said standing up. " Look at the baby. Something had to happen that I didn't need to use a condom."  
  
" Do you love your daughter?"  
  
Gohan looked at TJ and then back at Pan. The nurse put her back in the small bed for a diaper change.  
  
" Yes," Gohan finally replied. " She's a part of me and Videl. Two people made one person but I can't find a reason to hate Pan. She's a part of me and seeing your child being born and smiling at you...it's priceless. Love at first sight."  
  
" Congrats." TJ said patting Gohan on the back. " Just don't kill her like you did with those electrical babies."  
  
Gohan stuck out his tongue and stuck his nose up in the air. TJ and Gohan noticed Mu-Ma slowly tip toeing to the corner with her water gun in hand. She pumped it a few times and quietly made her way towards her prey.  
  
" Shhhh," Gohan whispered putting his finger over his mouth. " Be very very quiet. Mu-Ma's gonna soak some one. Uhuhuhuhuhu."  
  
Mu-Ma made her way to the corner and jumped.  
  
" Ha," she cried as she fired her super soaker.  
  
" Ah!"  
  
" Get out from your hiding coward," Mu-Ma said with a demented look on her face firing her soaker and pumping it at the same time.  
  
" I'm coming I'm coming," said the person coming out of the corner. Gohan immediately recognized the person.  
  
" Dad," Gohan said slapping his forehead. " What are you doing?"  
  
Goku was one, soaking wet. The water dripped off of his clothing as he stood there looking at Gohan. Mu-Ma only grinned, as she stood there proud of her doing.  
  
" Got him," Mu-Ma said. " This guy's your father?"  
  
" What was his name," TJ asked. " Wasn't it a poor excuse of a fuckin father that doesn't know his head from his ass?"  
  
" Guess I wasn't that popular," Goku said scratching the back of his head. " From what I've heard you must be TJ. Mu-Ma is the one with the super soaker, right?"  
  
" Yep," Gohan said with a nod. " Came to see Pan?"  
  
" Videl actually wanted to see you," Goku said still dripping wet. " She said that she'll be breast feeding soon and-"  
  
Zoom!  
  
Gohan zipped pass Goku and Mu-Ma. TJ ran close behind Gohan too see Videl for the first time, and maybe some more. Goku stood there wondering what happened and Mu-Ma let out a heavy sigh.  
  
" Those two," she mumbled. " They hear breast and they run off. Those perverts...so I guess you're Goku."  
  
Gohan ran into Videl's room with TJ behind him. Pan somehow was in the same small bed and next to Videl. Gohan didn't notice TJ behind him but he didn't care at the time. Videl saw TJ and the halo over his head and then back at Gohan.  
  
" When's the baby getting fed," Gohan asked. " I um...want to make sure that she eats something and saves some for me."  
  
" I will but who's he," Videl asked as she pointed to TJ. " Looks like you though."  
  
Gohan looked next to him and saw TJ.  
  
" That's TJ," Gohan said. " He's dead and came back for a while but he's gonna leave when you feed."  
  
" I haven't seen a breast in years," TJ said. " The baby will block the best part so I won't see much. You have nice breasts Videl."  
  
" Last time I checked she was my girlfriend. You shouldn't be checking her out anyway or even in front of me."  
  
" Four years Gohan, four. She just had a baby and her breasts are huge."  
  
" They're my breasts!"  
  
" I'm just looking."  
  
" Look somewhere else because those two are mine and not yours!"  
  
" TJ's fine," Videl said grabbing Pan out of the bed. " He can watch. I'm sure one day I'll be out and I'll have to feed her in public so I guess I should get used to it. I don't know how long you are going to be around so you might as well enjoy the time you have."  
  
" I love you Videl," TJ said giving her a hug and not harming Pan. Gohan's eye twitched.  
  
" Pan looks hungry," the nurse said as TJ pulled away. " Just stick your nipple in her mouth and hold your breast like this."  
  
The nurse showed Videl how to hold her breast as Gohan and TJ watched carefully. Gohan covered TJ's eyes with his hand so he couldn't see but TJ found a way to cheat. They watched as Pan fed on Videl's breast.  
  
" Does it feel weird," the nurse asked. " It's normal but it would feel weird for a while."  
  
" I'm used to it actually," Videl said looking at Gohan. " He helped with the training."  
  
" All right Gohan," TJ said giving Gohan a high five. " Lucky dog. Hey, is Seymour here?"  
  
" Yeah," Gohan said watching Pan. " He's in the waiting room. He'll be glad to see you again and the others are out there too. Have a ball."  
  
" Breasts before family...I'm so proud of you Gohan."  
  
Gohan looked at TJ and smiled. He went back to the breast and TJ headed out to see an old friend.  
  
" How long are you staying," Gohan asked as he left Videl for a moment.  
  
" Twenty four hours," TJ replied. " Down to twenty."  
  
" Oh," Gohan said looking at the ground. He looked up and smiled. " Say hi to Seymour and try not to give him a heart attack."  
  
TJ nodded and walked off for a bit. He stopped in his track and turned his head towards Gohan. He looked as if he was...serious.  
  
" Gohan," TJ said in a serious tone never heard before. " When I'm done talking to Seymour I'm talking to you next. There are some things that I need to get off my chest before I leave."  
  
TJ walked away and Gohan stood there in a bit of shock. TJ was never serious and for once in his lifetime, his dead one, and now he was. Gohan was a bit afraid but he just thought of it as a ' catch up' thing. Gohan shrugged his shoulders and went back to Videl. TJ could never be serious without breaking into loads of laughter, could he? Nah!  
  
Seymour almost did have a heart attack when he saw TJ. Gohan watched from the corner as Seymour and TJ reunited. Gohan's friends were happy to see him too, and Mu-Ma. Mai talked to TJ and Mu-Ma for a bit and so did the others. They all seemed to be having a good time but the two's hours would be to an end soon. Videl was resting and so was Pan and Gohan didn't want to ruin the little moment, so he left to get a smoke. TJ noticed Gohan leave and was quick enough to follow.  
  
Gohan didn't know that TJ came to follow because he was too busy pulling out a cigarette to notice his presence. He leaned on the wall, his foot on it for balance, and lighted the tip of the cigarette. He was about to take a puff but the cigarette was snatched out of his mouth and thrown in the grass. Gohan saw TJ step on it as if it was some bug and Gohan just stared at him with the lighter still lit.  
  
" Have a problem with cigarettes," Gohan asked as the lighter was off.  
  
" I have a problem with you smoking them," TJ said giving Gohan a serious look. TJ did not look happy and Gohan put the lighter back in his pocket. " Give me the rest of your cigarettes."  
  
" What," Gohan cried in shock. " I brought them this time."  
  
" This time?"  
  
" So I stole a few," Gohan said pulling out another one. " You wasted a pretty good cigarette there TJ. It would have been put to good use."  
  
" Good use for someone besides you."  
  
" I know you don't smoke but I am old enough to. I made the decision and I like my choice. It makes the stress go away."  
  
" Put that cigarette in your mouth and I'm leaving right now," TJ threatened. Gohan looked at TJ for a while and stuck it back in his pocket.  
  
" I don't know why-"  
  
" Mom told me you started smoking when I died," TJ said folding his arms. " You also began to drink, messed around with girls, stole, got into fights, went to jail, you even smoked weed and did needles for a while. What happened?"  
  
" I was depressed," Gohan replied not looking at TJ. " It helped."  
  
" Is it helping now?"  
  
" With work and-"  
  
" You have a kid now Gohan. You are supposed to be a role model to her. You're not being a good role model if you are smoking and drinking and getting drunk. She's going to take after you one day and you will totally fuck up her life!"  
  
" Why is it important to you," Gohan yelled. " What I did was what I did and I know I made mistakes! You don't need to tell me things I already know!"  
  
" If you won't listen to Mu-Ma, your mom, dad, Videl then someone has to get through that thick skull you have! Why did you do all that when I died?"  
  
" I don't know," Gohan said in defeat.  
  
" That's not the answer Gohan. You know why!"  
  
" I don't," Gohan yelled. " I...I didn't have any control over my body! I just wanted the pain to go away and I did everything to kill myself! My lungs were shit and Mu-Ma wasn't any better! She spent all of her Christmas on my surgery and not on herself and she had a heart attack! I couldn't stand to see her in so much pain, so I moved out! I just fucked any girl I saw to get rid of the pain and just kept on drinking until I found myself naked on a street wondering why I was there!"  
  
Gohan slid down the hospital wall with his hands over his ears. His face was full of panic, as the truth seemed to be escaping his mouth. He looked as if he wasn't in control anymore and TJ didn't know what to do to help. Gohan never expressed his emotions and now he finally was...it was hurting him. To tell the truth to his brother, oh Kami it was a sin. No one needed to know his secrets, especially his brother. It just came out.  
  
" I didn't care about life anymore. I don't know why I wasn't insane or why I am even here." Gohan began to shake. " Life was meaningless to me and yet I lived it. Mu-Ma died and I killed Derek...just like I killed my father. Too many people died, I saw too much blood, I was too young to even feel what I was feeling. Radditz, Nappa killing Piccolo, Frieza killing Krillin, my father being killed by my bloody hands was all too much for me. I ran away only to feel more pain and suffering. I needed help and I never got it. I never asked and yet...yet..."  
  
Gohan's trail faded and TJ only watched in shock. He had NEVER seen Gohan this way and he could bet no one else did either. Gohan shut his eyes tightly and bent down to the ground.  
  
" I JUST WANT TO BE DEAD AND BURN IN HELL FOR ALL MY SINS! IS THAT TO MUCH TO ASK JUST TO BURN IN THE PITS OF HELL? WHY MUST YOU LET ME GO THROUGH THIS TORTURE CALLED LIFE? JUST TAKE AWAY MY SOUL AND LET ME FUCKING BURN, JUST LET ME FUCKING BURN!"  
  
TJ could not take it anymore. He bent down and picked up Gohan. Sadly, Gohan was lost in his mind, his crazy mind, and wasn't on the planet. TJ pulled his hand back and gave a good slap on Gohan's face. Immediately, Gohan was clam once again and didn't realize what just happened. TJ sighed.  
  
" You are one weird kid Gohan," TJ said trying to smile. " Look." TJ sat Gohan up against the wall. Gohan was a bit dazed and placed his hand where TJ slapped him. " I know it's painful going through a life not worth living. I was the same way, that is, until I meet you. You stopped me and look what happened? I lived the best of my life having someone to teach and care for. Things happen Gohan and I know it hurts but ignoring the pain is not worth hiding. You are a father, a son, and a lover to Videl. They all love you like I do. So please Gohan, move on."  
  
" You tried to kill yourself," Gohan said in a small whisper.  
  
" Yeah, and you stopped me. Heh, you Owen and me all have the same problem. We all wanted to end our lives but we stopped each other from the process. I think we all need some sort of counseling before I leave."  
  
" Sorry," Gohan whispered looking at TJ. " I kinda had a song stuck in my head and that kinda helped express my emotion. I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real. I want to let go of the pain I felt so long."  
  
(I was listening to the song and what an inspiration that was)  
  
" Somewhere I belong?"  
  
" I was in the moment," Gohan said with a chuckle. He looked at the ground. " I guess if you lock up your emotions for a long time then it's really painful to express them. Why do we have so many problems?"  
  
" Because we're human," TJ answered sitting next to Gohan. " Some of our lives are just a living hell while others are 'peachy keen!' Mu-Ma is ' peachy keen' while we are living a big life in hell, mine in the other world, but you know what I mean."  
  
" ........."  
  
" Why quiet?"  
  
" ........."  
  
" Gohan?"  
  
" ...Zzzz..."  
  
" Are you asleep," TJ asked poking Gohan. Apparently, he was. TJ sat back. " I'm an uncle, he's a dad, how did this world get so fucked up?"  
  
CHAPTER 50!  
  
I finally wrote 50 chapters and I'm very happy! It was my goal from the start and I have written a total of 625 pages on word! Now my goal is to get over a thousand pages typed. I can do it!  
  
I like to thank all of those who were on ff.net and reviewed. I don't know everybody, but I thank you all for reading and leaving such great reviews, lack those flamers. I also like to thank Poppy for posting this fic on the site. So happy!  
  
The story is not done yet. It probably won't be finished until......maybe when Pan is 16 or something like that. Don't know how I'm going to end it just yet but I have an idea. So the 50th chapter of Low Mans Lyrics...I'm so happy!  
  
Well, LML is 50 chapters but I had to cut back because I want new chapters on ff.net. I'm glad this new edit thingie is here. Any questions, comments? Email me! Check out my bio and if you want the full Low Mans Lyrics story, the story is on a site in my bio. It's not done!! She hasn't updated in a while so it's still on chapter 63 or 64. I dunno!

-CrazyGohanGurl


	12. Farewell's and hello's

Disclaimer: Me do not own DBZ though me do own computer that me type on.  
  
Gohan rested on TJ's shoulder, actually he was asleep and fell onto his shoulder but you get the point. TJ didn't mind for the most part. Gohan did usually fall asleep somewhere on someone and the people he used for pillows didn't mind. Gohan used to fall asleep on Mu-Ma's lap all the time and she would stroke his hair. Instant sleep when it came to scary nightmares.  
  
TJ looked over at the sleeping demi saiyan and smiled. Gohan was smiling himself, being around his dead brother and all. He looked happy, for once, and looked as if he didn't care what would happen. TJ only hoped that Gohan could change a bit with the smoking, drinking, women, and maybe some of the porn. He had a child after all. Seymour walked out and noticed the two leaning on the wall, one staring up at the sky the other asleep on the shoulder. He smiled.  
  
" He seems happy," Seymour said walking up to the two. " Must be having a good dream."  
  
" He's only smiling cause me and Mu-Ma are back for a while," TJ said looking at Gohan. Seymour gave a quick nod and sat next to TJ. " I've missed him."  
  
" He missed you, and so did I. Nothing was really the same after you left. Did Mu-Ma tell you what happened to him after you died?"  
  
" We had a talk," TJ said looking at Gohan once again. " Hopefully he'll change a bit, for the better I mean. He'll be a good dad one day. He's afraid I know it. He didn't want to hold the baby when Videl asked him if he wanted to. Gohan walked away and said something about dropping the baby."  
  
" He destroyed many fake babies," Seymour said with a sigh. " He really tried with an egg but he held it too tight. It cracked it on his hand and the yolk went all over the place. He's afraid he's going to kill his kid."  
  
" He's too strong and a bit tense. He has to learn to relax when it comes to kids. He's fine after the baby stage but during that stage, can anyone say bad daddy?"  
  
" I'm still awake you know," Gohan said raising his head and looking at the two. " You know me better than I know myself. So I don't want to hold my own kid. I don't want to kill it either."  
  
" Give it some time," TJ said standing up. " Ask Seymour here. I'm sure he messed up at one point."  
  
" He gave his kid dog food because he ran out of baby food," Gohan said. " Even I know not to do that."  
  
" The kid enjoyed it," Seymour said getting up and helping Gohan. " He wanted to be a dog for Halloween that year too. At least I fed him."  
  
" Canned or dry," TJ asked.  
  
" Canned. I know better than to give a kid dry dog food."  
  
" And he's your son," Gohan mumbled. " And I thought salads with M&M's and turkey gravy was bad."  
  
" Weird cravings?"  
  
" I had no choice but to eat it," Gohan said sticking out his tongue. " Thank Kami she always had a craving for lollypops. Those were good."  
  
" I better call the wife and kid," Seymour said walking back inside. " I'll see you guys later. And TJ, you still owe me twenty dollars you stole out of my pocket that one day."  
  
" Me too," Gohan said pointing at himself.  
  
" The dead has no money," TJ said with a smirk. " Can't help you there. C'mon Squirt, lets visit the pretty lady."  
  
Gohan gave a nod and followed TJ. TJ stopped once again and pointed to one of Gohan's pocket. Gohan pulled out a pack of cigarettes and TJ pointed to a trashcan. Gohan stared at the pack for a moment before crushing it in his hands. He tossed it in the trash and TJ gave him a pat on the back.  
  
" Feel better," TJ asked.  
  
" Actually...I do," Gohan said with a small smile. " Is that why you came here? To stop me and my problems or because Mu-Ma forced you?"  
  
" Mu-Ma and I did many good things. We were clouds, but good clouds. Mu-Ma threatened King Yemma with her super soaker to see you and her grandbaby. He let us because the super soaker wasn't a cloud and it had a lot of power behind it. You had to bury it with her."  
  
" Dying wish TJ," Gohan said as he ran in the hospital as TJ chased him. " It's not my fault she wanted it buried with her. I was doing what she said."  
  
" You don't know what I go through," TJ yelled as he tried to catch Gohan. " She wakes me up everyday with that thing! I have nightmares, yes the dead have dreams, and I'm afraid to go to sleep."  
  
" At least you wake up and don't destroy your alarm clock every time it goes off!"  
  
" You not waking up wet!"  
  
" Even when you weren't dead you were still waking up with a wet bed," Gohan smirked.  
  
" Now you done it," TJ cried as he chased Gohan around some more. They were both laughing, tripping over things, knocking old ladies down to distract one another. It was a game of tag in the hospital. It stopped when Gohan saw Dr. Barns and stopped. TJ didn't and crashed onto Gohan and Gohan landed on top of Dr. Barns.  
  
" Will you two get off of me," Dr. Barns said calmly. " And tag is not a game at the hospital. You knocked down my mother!"  
  
" Sorry," Gohan apologized with a laugh. " I was trying not to get caught. TJ was it."  
  
" That's nice but please, GET OFF OF ME!"  
  
TJ got off of Gohan and Gohan got off of Dr. Barns. Before Dr. Barns could yell at them, they both took off so they wouldn't get into any trouble. They went into Videl's room since Gohan knew he could use her as a get away or at least out of trouble.  
  
They made it to Videl's room a bit exhausted from the running. Videl was sitting with Chi-Chi, Mu-Ma, and Hercule. They saw the two give each other a high five and noticed the three staring at them. TJ waved.  
  
" If they ask about us, we're not here."  
  
" What did you do," Mu-Ma asked. " You didn't knock over old ladies again, did you?"  
  
" Only three," Gohan said scratching the back of his head. " No harm done and I think they got up. No biggie."  
  
" And this kid is her father," Hercule said holding Pan in his arms. Pan began to cry. " I bet she's not so happy about it either."  
  
" She wants her grandma," Mu-Ma said picking up Pan and holding her. Pan slowly stopped crying, only because Gohan was looking over Mu-Ma's shoulder, and fell asleep. " See? She just wanted her good old grandma."  
  
" Or her daddy," Videl said pointing to Gohan. " That happened before too. She wouldn't stop crying no matter what I did but when Gohan came in, she was quiet. All she did was stare at him while he complained about the whining. Only he can make the baby quiet."  
  
" It runs on his side of the family," Chi-Chi said. " When he was a baby all he did was scream. When his father came along he would not cry as much but still cried. Gohan was afraid of his father at first. He would scream when Goku tried to hold him and Goku had no clue what to do. They got along when Goku named him. Goten loved his daddy but hated me. He was like Gohan, expect he would scream at me."  
  
" How did you breast feed him," Videl asked.  
  
" Do I want to know," Gohan mumbled.  
  
" I didn't" Chi-Chi answered. " Goku had to bottle feed him. When I gave Goten his name then I was able to pick him up and he would start laughing."  
  
" When Videl was a baby," Hercule began. " She was always a happy baby. She would laugh at anything, smile at anything, and always be happy. But the only problem with her was-"  
  
" Daddy no," Videl cried.  
  
" She hated to be breast fed." Videl sunk in the bed. " No matter how hard her mother tried, she would not drink. She loved the bottle to death and when we tried to make her drink out of a sippie cup, she would drink that. She was drinking out of a bottle since she was three."  
  
" Oh Daddy..."  
  
" An old lady like me could not breast feed," Mu-Ma began to say. " TJ always wanted the saggy boob but saggy boobs could not give out milk."  
  
" Mom no," TJ said.  
  
" He would always try to get the long nipple in the mouth whenever we tried to take a bath. His little pee-pee was so small back then but he would do anything for that breast. I had to wear a bra for him to stop so he tried sucking on his pee-pee. It was the cutest thing."  
  
Gohan covered his mouth trying not to laugh. TJ was bright red. Gohan couldn't take it anymore, he exploded. Everyone looked at him as TJ began to yell at Gohan, telling him to stop laughing, but that didn't work as well. Gohan fell on the floor still laughing his head off and the rest began to join. Even little Pan let out a small laugh.  
  
" Pan thinks it's funny too," Mu-Ma said.  
  
" Even the baby is laughing at me," TJ flushed in embarrassment. " What about Gohan over here? How was he breast feeding?"  
  
Gohan stopped laughing.  
  
" Gohan loved the breast," Chi-Chi said thinking about the old days. " He was always hungry and always needed to be fed. He used to smile every time I flopped it out and stick his little mouth on it. He was okay going in the bottle stage and he seemed fine. He always liked to run around naked after a bath."  
  
" That hasn't changed," Videl said as Mu-Ma gave Pan to Videl. " He still does that even if he hasn't taken a shower."  
  
" Until good old Mu-Ma caught him," Mu-Ma said sticking her arm up in the air. " He didn't know anyone was home. He thought I was at Bingo and TJ was with his girlfriend. I had to return back to the house for my good luck charm and I saw the naked butt of Gohan."  
  
" Mu-Ma please no," Gohan cried.  
  
" I'm not the one to be looking at my kids butts, but his was nice. It was in perfect shape with his well-toned body. The boy had great muscles and great thighs. He ate a lot and I could never tell where all that food went, until I saw the front. Gohan was embarrassment as soon as he saw me. He tried hiding his super saiyan from me with a piece of lettuce. I told him not to run because-"  
  
" Don't Mu-Ma, please," Gohan begged. " Not from you!"  
  
" I told him he has a great ass and a nice frontal view. I also said that I would slap his ass if I wasn't his Mu-Ma, though one of his sacs was smaller than the other but I didn't want to tell him that."  
  
Everyone was in laughter, Pan included. It was Gohan's turn to be embarrassed and he sunk down in one of the chairs.  
  
" Is one of your sacs still small," TJ asked.  
  
" I got surgery," Gohan yelled. " And it wasn't small. It just went up and had to be back down. It works fine and I have a kid to prove it."  
  
Pan looked at Gohan, actually staring at him. Gohan noticed and turned looked in a different direction. Pan kept on looking at him and Gohan pretended not to notice. She kept on staring, Gohan tried not to make eye contact. Videl noticed and placed Pan on his lap.  
  
" Ah," Gohan cried as he saw the big black eyes staring at him. " Ah...e...hi."  
  
Gohan waved and the baby watched. (In anime, babies are smarter than the average baby is.) She laughed and giggled while Gohan had a look of panic. If he moved, Pan would fall. If he stayed then she would be staring at him. He looked at Videl for help.  
  
" This is pathetic," TJ said grabbing Pan and holding him in his arms. " You don't leave a kid on your lap unless you support it. Right Panny?"  
  
Pan's eye began to water and let out a harsh cry. TJ tried to calm by rocking her and it work, for a moment. She stopped crying and looked at TJ. It didn't take him long to know why she stopped and he handed Pan back to Gohan.  
  
" Dear Kami that's bad," TJ said. Gohan held Pan far away from him and a look of disgust appeared on his face.  
  
" She stinks," Gohan cried as he handed Pan back to TJ. " You scared the shit out of her!"  
  
" You're her dad, you take her," TJ said handing Pan back to Gohan.  
  
" You're asking me to change a diaper," Gohan cried handing Pan back to TJ.  
  
" You should know!"  
  
Pan back to Gohan.  
  
" I failed that class!"  
  
Pan back to TJ.  
  
" I'm dying here!"  
  
Pan back to Gohan.  
  
" You're already dead!"  
  
You get the pattern.  
  
" Well I'm not changing it!"  
  
" You think I would touch it!"  
  
" You can touch road kill but you can't touch a diaper!"  
  
" Those are unsanitary!"  
  
" Give her to me," Mu-Ma said snatching Pan. " You men are supposed to be brave and strong but when it comes to taking out the trash and changing diapers then you cower down to a dog. Watch and learn something."  
  
Mu-Ma pulled out a diaper next to Videl. She got rid of the blankets around Pan and unbuttoned the bottom of her clothes. She pulled the straps off the diaper and Gohan and TJ walked away.  
  
" That's gross!"  
  
" I'm gonna puke!"  
  
" Stay," Mu-Ma yelled. Gohan held his nose while TJ covered his mouth. Mu- Ma removed the diaper, folded it up, and threw it in the trashcan. She grabbed a baby wipe and wiped Pan's rear and area. Videl watched closely and tried to remember what Mu-Ma was doing. Mu-Ma added some powered and placed the new diaper on Pan. " There. Even at my age I still got it. You two watched, right?"  
  
Mu-Ma looked around and saw the two gone. Chi-Chi, Videl and Hercule didn't know that they left and Chi-Chi sighed.  
  
" Just like his father," she said. " Always disappears when he has to learn something."  
  
All was peaceful once again. Seymour, Mai and the Masiko all left to head back to their own house. They had a group picture, The Masiko, Seymour, TJ, Mai and Mu-Ma, and then parted their ways. Gohan and TJ played a few Beatles songs for the hospital crowd and to see how bad TJ got. TJ was fine; Gohan was the one who couldn't remember.  
  
Gohan said goodbye to his friends, see ya later, bye, bye-bye, Kami help me I have a kid! He was stuck and his friends said that they would see him later, when the kid is five. Gohan talked to Mu-Ma and TJ and caught up on some things. Gohan was going to try and quit smoking but he wouldn't give up beer. He doesn't drink it that much and TJ didn't mind. He just had to be careful how much he drank and not to give any to the kid.  
  
TJ and Mu-Ma told Gohan stories about the dead and how everyone feared Mu- Ma and her super soaker, which she carried around. Gohan told him about the surgery, how painful it was, and how he had to pee in a budget for two months. The cats were fine, he had a new house, Videl living with him, the incident with Derek and Toki saving his life, all that good memories that Gohan had.  
  
It was early morning and Gohan fell asleep on Mu-Ma's lap. Mu-Ma was wide- awake while stroking Gohan's hair. He was dead asleep. You could usually tell when he's not snoring and if you insult him he would never know. Gohan was really happy around Mu-Ma and TJ. He totally ignored his family for the most part and they understood. He somehow fell asleep on Mu-Ma's lap but he didn't mind. He usually did when he had a bad dream or wanted to stay up late but fell asleep anyway. Mu-Ma thought it was cute.  
  
Chi-Chi saw Gohan on Mu-Ma's lap sleeping away. TJ went off somewhere, probably having a last drink with Seymour, so it was only Mu-Ma and Gohan. Goku and his family still stayed with Gohan and Videl but they were off somewhere in the hospital.  
  
Chi-Chi sat next to Mu-Ma and looked at Gohan for a while.  
  
" He must really miss you," Chi-Chi said noticing Gohan too tried to know that she was there. " I see you took great care of him. I thought TJ was the one who was the pervert but then I realized that you were the one actually teaching them all that stuff."  
  
" They rubbed off on me," Mu-Ma said with a laugh. " They used to do the craziest things together and pull pranks on everybody. They were so happy being around each other but when TJ died, things just went bad. I wasn't doing so well and Gohan wasn't doing better. Things just got messed up from that point on. I couldn't help Gohan because I needed the help also. I really didn't want to leave him...but I didn't want to suffer anymore. I hope he understands."  
  
Chi-Chi only nodded to what Mu-Ma was saying.  
  
" We had a fight and he moved out, at sixteen none the less. I couldn't stop him so I gave him a cat for a welcome home gift. He wasn't too thrilled at first and tried to return it back to me. I said no and that he was stuck with it. I told him take it to the pound if you don't want it but he could never give up anything I gave him. I gave him a CD case and he already owned one but he didn't tell me that. He acted surprised and he used it instead of the one he bought.  
  
" He was always the shy one around people when he first stayed with us. Actually, he ran away a couple of times in hopes that his family would find him. They never did. The poor kid was heartbroken that he became ill. He had a high fever, sore throat, coughing, and he could never get any sleep. So one day I placed him on my lap and brushed his hair with my fingers. I said motherly things to him and maybe even sang. I'm surprised that he didn't go death the way I sing. Well anyway, he got better as the days passed by. He got used to TJ rather fast but with me it took a while.  
  
" TJ started to call him Squirt or Boss. He got the name Boss because when Gohan stayed in the beginning, TJ said ' you're the Boss' for something or another and Gohan adjusted to that name. I still called him Gohan around the house but outside and in front of his friends I would call him Boss. I remember when he came up to me and blushed a bit. He said, ' Miss Marie, you act so motherly towards me and well...can I...can I call you Mu-Ma?' He was so shy and so red. I told him ' Boy, you can call me Mu-Ma but if mommom slips out of that mouth, be prepared to be soaked!' You've raised the boy well Chi-Chi. I just made a few adjustments."  
  
" You and TJ both," Chi-Chi said folding her arms. " He wanted to be a scholar when he grew up and he was always best on his studies. I saw his recent report card and I was not thrilled."  
  
" Gohan realized there was more in life than studying," Mu-Ma said. " He told me how you made him sit down and study for hours. He did that too when I sent him to school, under Gohan McGee since we adopted him, and he had straight 100's. TJ got jealous and changed that with a snap of a finger. He went from hundreds to C's. TJ sure did fix him up."  
  
" So TJ is to blame," Chi-Chi said making a fist. " My little scholar is now a rock star. What happened to him Marie, what happened?"  
  
Chi-Chi began to cry on Mu-Ma's shoulder and Mu-Ma made a face. She lightly patted her on the back and pulled her off.  
  
' No wonder Gohan ran away,' Mu-Ma thought. ' His mother and father were both crazy!'  
  
" He just followed his dreams," Mu-Ma said looking at Gohan. " We gave him options in life and what choices he had. He loved playing the guitar and he loved to draw so he did both." Mu-Ma stopped stroking Gohan's hair and faced Chi-Chi. " Please take good care of him. He's a second son to me...just...make sure he does all right, being a dad and all. I just wish I could stay longer but now I have to go."  
  
" You're leaving, already," Chi-Chi said in shock.  
  
" We have no choice," TJ said appearing behind Mu-Ma. " We have to go Mom."  
  
" I know," Mu-Ma said getting up and gently placing Gohan's head on the chair. " I'll miss you Gohan."  
  
And they disappeared.  
  
As if on cue, Gohan opened his eyes. He realized that he was no longer on Mu-Ma's lap and was on a chair instead. He shot up and looked around for his dear Mu-Ma. He didn't notice his mother; he was too busy looking for Mu- Ma.  
  
" Mu-Ma," Gohan cried like a child loosing their mother in a crowded store. " Mu-Ma, TJ?"  
  
He frantically looked around and looked in the hallway. He saw Mu-Ma and TJ standing there and walked up to them. Tears fell down his cheeks as he realized that he would be losing the two once again. Mu-Ma didn't cry, but TJ had some tears falling down his cheeks.  
  
" Just be good Gohan," TJ said as the words were forced out of his mouth. " Take care of Videl and Pan. I'm sorry for not staying longer but I have to go. I'm proud of you bro, and...I love you."  
  
TJ hugged Gohan tightly and Gohan, of course, hugged back. They gave a pat on each other's back and pulled away.  
  
" I never saw you cry," Gohan said looking up at TJ. " I'll miss you TJ and yeah I love you too and all that shit."  
  
" Two grown men crying, how pathetic."  
  
Gohan smiled and gave Mu-Ma a hug.  
  
" Sorry if your baby boys are crying," Gohan said.  
  
" Someone has to be strong," Mu-Ma said giving Gohan a kiss on the cheek. " Take care son and remember, have some Rocky Road ice cream when you get home. You'll need it."  
  
Gohan laughed a bit and stared at his family.  
  
" Goodbye TJ...bye Mom."  
  
They disappeared and Gohan reached out a hand. They were gone.  
  
Gohan wasn't one to get an emotional, but even the strongest of the warrior's cry. That's what he did. TJ and Mu-Ma meant so much to him in every way and seeing them go again was hard. Chi-Chi watched from a distance and walked up to her son.  
  
Chi-Chi stroked Gohan's hair as he silently cried on her lap. He was awake, but he did need some sort of comfort this time. Tears just fell freely down his cheeks and he didn't care that he was crying. They were his family, they were his family.  
  
When Chi-Chi fell asleep, Gohan went to Videl's room. He did have a small smile on his face. He did get to say goodbye to them and at least they came by for a visit. Gohan curled up next to Videl on her bed and hugged her around the waist. It was early in the morning and later that day they would be home. Videl did have a small fever but that is one of the effects of milk going to the breast. The doctors wanted to keep her there until her fever was gone. Gohan felt her forehead, it was gone.  
  
" Feeling better," Gohan whispered knowing that Videl was up and that the baby was beside them.  
  
" Yeah," Videl whispered back. " I can't wait to get back home. I want that waterbed and that Jacuzzi right now."  
  
" Me too. I miss my kitties and I hope they like kids. Shasta is the only one I'm worried about. She doesn't like me much but she loves you to death. I think she hates guys, expect for Toki and TJ."  
  
" We'll see what happens. Did you say goodbye to Mu-Ma and TJ?"  
  
" Yeah," Gohan said hugging Videl close. " But you know, I feel better. Their deaths used to haunt me but now that I see them and that I said goodbye...it helped. I think I quit smoking and I'm going to toss all my porn."  
  
Videl turned around to face Gohan. She looked up at him and let out a small laugh.  
  
" You quit smoking," Videl said with a slight giggle. " And giving up your porn? Who are you?"  
  
" Funny," Gohan chuckled. " Actually, TJ wasn't really thrilled about how I reacted about his death. Now that we have a kid, that last thing she needs is seeing girls with big boobs and daddy smoking. I don't want to be a bad daddy."  
  
" Too late for that. Everyone knows you're a top bad ass and last week you got into a fight at a bar. Congrats on winning."  
  
" I have to stop doing that," Gohan said with a sigh. " Does this mean that I'm a changed man now or does it mean that I skewed up my life?"  
  
" I say both," Videl said kissing Gohan on the nose. " Don't worry so much about it. In eighteen years little Pan would be grown up and out of that house."  
  
" Only about 6570 days until then and the added leap years which I didn't add. How long do you think I'll last with a baby in the house with the early morning wake up calls and you hogging your attention around Pan?"  
  
" I had a bet with the others...I said three weeks."  
  
" Is that before or after I go insane?"  
  
" Whatever comes first."  
  
Gohan only smiled and nodded as he went off to sleep. Videl didn't fall too much afterwards in her own land, only to be awakened by the cries of the baby. Gohan pulled the covers over their bodies and moaned.  
  
" Videl...the baby. Feed it, change it, get something to shut it up."  
  
" Such a good father you are," Videl said sarcastically removing the covers and reaching for Pan. " It's the diaper."  
  
" The change it. I don't want to smell the damn thing."  
  
" She just peed."  
  
" I don't care. In an another hour that diaper will be stinkin' and I'm not going to be changing."  
  
" I can see having this baby will totally change things everywhere.  
  
The diaper was changed and soon the trio was heading home. Gohan moved the baby seat so that it was facing the seat and the back was facing Gohan and Videl. Pan once again stared at him and he stared back. He made a stupid face and Pan laughed at him. Gohan pulled the seat back up and motioned Videl to take the passengers seat. She went in and checked on Pan while Gohan went to the drivers seat.  
  
The drive was rather peaceful and Pan was asleep. Videl also fell asleep in the seat and Gohan was the only one awake. He wanted to play his music but he didn't want to wake the baby, or make Videl pissed off. He wanted to go 90MPH but then he didn't want to make Videl pissed or get a ticket. One thing he really didn't want right now was a pissed off Videl.  
  
He parked in the driveway next to Videl's red car. Being the daughter of the Great Hercule, you can get a nice car out of the deal. Of course, his was better. He lightly nudged Videl and she slapped him away.  
  
" I said no," she said turning around so her back was towards Gohan.  
  
" We're home," Gohan said. " And trust me, seeing what I saw when that baby came out I can see why. I'll get the cats in the laundry room while you bring Pan out. Don't want them to go crazy on us."  
  
Gohan opened his door and grabbed his keys out of the ignition. He looked for his house key and grabbed it. All three cats were at the window waiting for him, wagging their tails simultaneously. As soon as the door opened Toki jumped on his shoulder, TJ on his other shoulder and Shasta on his face. He shut the door with his foot and removed Shasta from his face.  
  
" Do you have to greet me like this every time I'm out," Gohan said putting the cats on the ground. " I'm not dying like last time, geez. Now I need all three of you in the laundry room while Videl brings in the baby."  
  
" Meow," all the cats cried as they hurried in the laundry room. They seemed excited about the new baby and even Shasta listened to Gohan. Gohan gave a shrug and headed back outside. Videl had the carrier in her hand and Gohan held the door. Videl made it through and stood in front of the couch.  
  
" Even in the hospital for a day you sure do miss home a lot," Videl said.  
  
" Try two months," Gohan said closing the door. " There's no place like home, the Jacuzzi, and the waterbed. The taxes, the bills, the flooding, the car repairs, the diapers, the cat food, oh yeah home."  
  
Videl placed the carrier on the kitchen table while Gohan checked the mail. Videl picked up Pan and held her for a while. Pan fell asleep and Videl headed towards Pan's room. She placed her in the crib, on her back, and smiled.  
  
' She's finally home,' Videl thought. ' I couldn't wait for this day. I finally have a baby of my own and now she's finally here.'  
  
Videl left the room but left it open a crack. Gohan was checking the phone messages, writing down the messages, and banging his head on the wall. Whatever the message was, Gohan didn't like it much. He hung up the phone and sighed. He looked at Videl and smiled.  
  
" Mike won't be in for work," he said shutting his eyes. " I have shipments coming in tomorrow, the exterminator, the clean up crew can't make it until next week so I have to clean, Seymour needs help at the Kamehameha to make sure the people don't fight or have guns like last time, I have to pick up a car part, my bike is done being worked on, the music store is having the roof repaired and I have to be there at five tomorrow. Your dad also called and said to call him when the baby is safely home. That's all the messages we have."  
  
Gohan opened his eyes and smiled.  
  
" So that means I have to wake up early and if I break my alarm clock again, Pan will wake me up. I'll be coming home late tomorrow, lets say about three, and then wake up at six for work again but I'll still be a happy camper."  
  
" Yeah right," Videl said rolling her eyes. " You are never a happy camper when it comes to working and only getting three hours sleep."  
  
" At least I'll be getting sleep," Gohan said walking towards the laundry room door where the cats were. " I'll be working seven days straight again."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" How else can I pay for the car repairs, the exterminator, the repairs for the CD store, the bike and the bills and taxes all this month?"  
  
" My dad can loan the money you baka."  
  
" I hate begging for money."  
  
" Do you know how much is in my bank account?"  
  
" Is it over a million?"  
  
" You don't have to ever work again."  
  
Gohan smiled at the thought and opened the door. The cats came running out and looking around. Toki meowed and ran towards the baby's room. Gohan grabbed Shasta before she could run off just in case she would attack Pan. Shasta squirmed a bit and then relaxed in Gohan's arms. He followed Toki and TJ in the room and smiled.  
  
Both cats were watching Pan carefully and protecting her. Videl petted the two and Gohan carefully placed Shasta next to Pan. Gohan didn't let go at first but for some strange reason, Shasta kissed Pan.  
  
" She'll kiss Pan but not me," Gohan cried. " I think she hates me."  
  
" Meow," Shasta said agreeing. She even nodded her head.  
  
' I give her a home, food, and a family and what do I get in return,' Gohan thought to himself. ' I get dead mice, plenty of hairballs, scratches and a nasty attitude. I think she hates men cause she hates all of my friends expect Mai. Something tells me that she used to have an owner that didn't treat her too nicely and I bet my money that it was a guy. That makes sense though.'  
  
All the cats watched Pan as she slept and Gohan was going quite bored.  
  
' Well if babies sleep all day then what kinda pain will Pan be?'  
  
" Wahhhh!"  
  
Gohan covered his head with the pillow. It was three in the morning and Pan woke him up three times! She needed to be fed, changed, fed again and then crying for no good reason. Videl wasn't moving this time and Gohan did not want to remove the pillow from his ears. That kid could scream.  
  
" Videl," Gohan moaned out. " Feed her so I can sleep!"  
  
" She was just fed," Videl said pulling the covers over her face. " She probably needs a diaper change. I did it last time now it's your turn."  
  
" I don't know how!"  
  
" Didn't you watch Mu-Ma?"  
  
" TJ and I were thumb wrestling and ran away afterwards," Gohan said. " You wanted to have a baby and you wanted to keep it so take the responsibility and clean it."  
  
" Excuse me," Videl said sitting up. " You said it takes two people to make a baby and you are one of the two. Now go down there and change her!"  
  
" Make me!"  
  
Videl was a bit angry with her boyfriend so the best way to get him out of bed was to hurt him in the worse way possible. In other words, squeeze until it hurts.  
  
Videl reached under the covers and squeezed Gohan's super saiyan until he cried out in pain.  
  
" Listen here," Videl said between her teeth. " Change her diaper and I'll let go. If you don't then your super saiyan will be out of commission for a while, got it?"  
  
Gohan didn't respond since he was in a bit of pain and Videl did let go. Gohan curled himself up in a tight ball and Videl got out of bed.  
  
" Next time she cries she'll need to be fed. After that she'll need a diaper change. That will be your turn and I know that you'll want me to be happy, right?"  
  
" If I'm not in pain," Gohan cried as he tightened up. " If you do that next time then I won't be able to get up. Don't you know how painful those nails are!"  
  
" Then I guess you learned your lesson."  
  
Videl left and the pain slowly disappeared. By the time the pain was gone, Videl came back with a smile on her face.  
  
" What are you smiling about," Gohan asked, as he was a bit sore.  
  
" She was hungry," Videl replied. " The next cry is yours. Expect a number two on your part."  
  
" Great."  
  
Gohan fell asleep once again and started to dream. That, of course, stopped when the cry of pain rang through the house. Not wanting to be in the pain once again, Gohan got up and walked downstairs. He headed towards Pan's room and looked down at the crying child. She stopped when she saw Gohan but the smell was still there. Gohan picked her up but held her out of reach by extending his arms out.  
  
" I'm gonna gag," Gohan said walking out towards the kitchen. Pan was now a few weeks old and Videl did most of the changes. Gohan never got a shot and this was his first time. Best of luck.  
  
Since Gohan didn't know how to change a diaper, he just laid her on the kitchen table while having a clothespin on his nose. She stared at him while he tried to find away to change the futile thing without passing out from the fumes. He didn't want to touch it, he didn't want to see it and he didn't want to smell it. So he tried another way to change a diaper, washing it out.  
  
Gohan played around with the hot and the cold with the kitchen sink until it was warm, but not too hot and not too cold. Gohan tried a way to hold Pan without hurting her or getting close to the diaper. He extended out his arms with Pan in his hands. His one hand pulled out the diaper and the other held Pan. The water washed through the diaper and got all of the smelly, dirty, crap out of her diaper. Pan began to cry once again.  
  
" Don't cry don't cry," Gohan said in a higher pitch voice since the clothespin was on his nose. " I'm trying my best to change it. What am I doing wrong? The diaper is clean."  
  
Gohan pulled Pan away from the sink and noticed that she was a bit heavier. The diaper was emptied out but was filled with water. Gohan pulled the diaper down and made a face. Sure it washed away some of the poop but the rest was all over her lower part. He panicked.  
  
The water was still running so Gohan rinsed off the lower part of Pan. He made more faces as he saw the stuff going down the drain but some pieces didn't really make it down so the garbage disposal came in handy. Gohan realized that he didn't grab a diaper so he used the next best thing.  
  
" Who needs a diaper when you have paper towels that are more absorbent than anything else," Gohan said wrapping some paper towels Pan. " Just add a little plastic wrap around the paper towels and it's a homemade diaper!"  
  
Pan giggled as her father twirled her around the table while adding plenty of paper towels. When he used the whole roll he began to wrap plastic wrap around Pan. Satisfied with his work, Gohan set her on the table and looked at her. Not the greatest diaper in the world but it will stop leaks without a problem.  
  
A tiny yellow spot was slowly forming.  
  
" I just changed you," Gohan exclaimed as he noticed that Pan peed herself. " Maybe if I wrap you in alum foil then no one will notice that little spot until they unwrapped the whole thing. I forgot to add the powder!"  
  
Gohan looked around frantically and pound powder. He pulled out the plastic wrap and paper towel and gently squeezed some power. Of course with his saiyan power, a gentle squeeze was more of a hard one. Power was all over the place and both Gohan and Pan were covered in it.  
  
" Well...at least she's powered."  
  
Pan sneezed.  
  
" Well...nothing else can go worse."  
  
Pan burped and made a face. Gohan didn't like that face as he held her far away from him. Another burp was released and then came the spit up and started to cry. Gohan did the only thing that he could do well.  
  
" Videl!"  
  
Gohan began to run in circles with Pan still in his arms. The plastic wrap started to fall off and Gohan got stuck in it while running in circles. Gohan saw Videl at the stairs and ran towards her.  
  
" Gohan...what the?"  
  
" Take her," Gohan cried. " I don't want her anymore! I changed her diaper, I made her a diaper and I get puke for my award! It's grossing me out!"  
  
" Give her to me," Videl said snatching Pan out of Gohan's arms. " Now I have to give her a bath and you need one too. Get showered and stay in your room until I come up there. Plastic wrap on my child...argh!"  
  
Videl was a bit mad and Gohan got away as soon as possible. He headed upstairs, took a quick shower, and sat on the edge of the bed. He didn't like it when Videl was mad and when she was mad, all hell could break loose. So Gohan sat on the bed and Videl came up.  
  
" Videl I-"  
  
" Go to bed," Videl said going to her side. " Don't wake up when she cries, don't change her diaper again, and stay away from my baby. Good night."  
  
Videl turned off the light and Gohan still sat there.  
  
' I guess I got off easy,' Gohan thought as he laid down at his side of the bed.  
  
" Oh and Gohan," Videl said facing him. " When the baby grows up, you are bringing her to work while I go shopping for new clothes. Trust me, I will remember."  
  
' Oh no,' Gohan thought with a lot of panic. ' If I can't handle a baby now...I'm going to kill it! I could have choked it...held it too tight...suffocated it with plastic wrap! From this day forward I will not hold that kid, touch that kid, or change any of the diapers but I will watch Videl breast-feed it. Yeah good plan Boss, good plan. The Boss is back!'  
  
What adventures await Gohan in the future? What will happen when his friends hear the news about changing the baby's diaper? I dunno, haven't gotten that far yet. 


	13. Baby fun!

Hey new chappie! Whoopee!  
  
Work wasn't that bad but the club was worse. Videl gave Mai a call and told her about Gohan's diaper changing creativity and well...Mai told everyone else. As soon as Gohan entered the main room, the performance room, everyone went into laughter. Gohan was not happy, steamed actually, and locked himself in the practice room. The laughter was still there but slowly dying when Gohan did not come out.  
  
Mai knocked on the door and got no reply.  
  
" Boss has one anger problem," Mai said pounding on the door. " Get your ass out here Boss! We know that you're in there and we can get you out!"  
  
" I don't wanna," Gohan cried back. " So I don't know how to change a diaper and I can't touch Pan until she's married. It doesn't mean that I'm a bad father."  
  
" Plastic wrap Boss," Seymour cried though the door. " Who in the world would use plastic wrap as a diaper? I wasn't that bad."  
  
" Your father could do better," Owen said leaning on the wall.  
  
" That's the bad thing," Gohan cried. " He knew how to change a diaper. The only thing I'm good at is just staring at her and not touching her! Why are you people so mean to me? What did I ever do to you?"  
  
" You set my garage on fire," Seymour said.  
  
" You beat me up because I kissed Mai," Owen said.  
  
" You put me on America's Most Wanted," Moth said.  
  
" You put helium in my house," Ziggy said. " My family and I sounded like the Chipmunks for weeks."  
  
" Well..." Gohan said opening the door. " It was funny to see Moth being dragged away when he was going to the bathroom."  
  
" It was funny visiting you in jail," Moth said with a smirk. " But I did love the way Ziggy voice sounded during rehearsal that day."  
  
" Who could forget," Seymour said with a grin. " He had to sing for his mother. His whole family was in tune."  
  
The gang laughed for a bit and remember old jokes and pranks, mostly done by Gohan. They sat and talked for a while, smoked, expect Gohan who was going cold turkey just for TJ and Pan, drank, and practiced for the night's performance. Gohan's cell phone ran so he had to pick it up.  
  
" Boss here."  
  
" Hi Gohan," Goku's voice cried on the other end. " How are you doing son? How's Pan and Videl? Can you come by tonight for dinner? How come no one is home? Did something happen to them? Did you get your number changed? Did I interrupt anything? Are you still there?"  
  
" I'm fine. Pan and Videl are peachy keen, got to practice tonight, Videl and Pan went to the doctors, nothing happened to them, I still have my number, you didn't interrupt anything and yes I'm still here," Gohan said in one breath. " Why so many questions?"  
  
" Just seeing how you are since you haven't called since Pan was born," Goku said as Gohan heard a little sadness in his voice. " You haven't called back, you never visit, I see you across the street and yell your name but you never heard, you thought I was a cactus and your mother thinks that you killed Pan."  
  
Gohan blinked a couple of times. He thought his dad was a cactus?  
  
" I've been busy and stuff," Gohan said walking someplace away from his friend. " You know, work and the baby. I've been a bit stressed out and usually I'm never home."  
  
" Oh," was Goku's reply. " Are you performing tonight?"  
  
" Yeah but only for an-"  
  
" Great! Your mother and I will come by and we can stop by your house afterwards. I'll tell your mother and we'll be there at six!"  
  
" But dad I-"  
  
" Bye Gohan!"  
  
" Da-"  
  
Click.  
  
Gohan stared at his cell phone and hit the off button. He sighed and leaned on the wall that was outside of the Kamehameha.  
  
" I'm only performing for an hour," Gohan said to himself. " That means that he'll be coming by...we'll have to shivers talk. He'll be at my house late, very late. I hope he doesn't bring up the fight we had in the hospital."  
  
" What fight?"  
  
Gohan froze and slowly turned around. He saw Videl with Pan in a carrier and a look of confusion on her face. Gohan only laughed as he saw the two and kept on laughing. Videl found nothing funny, but Pan sure did. Videl smiled down at Pan but when she looked up it looked as though she was about to kill Gohan. Gohan stopped laughing and so did Pan.  
  
" Well you see," Gohan began to say but his cell phone rang again. " Excuse me." Gohan walked away from Videl and Pan and answered his phone. " Boss here."  
  
Silence.  
  
" Hello?"  
  
More silence.  
  
" Is anyone there?"  
  
Click.  
  
Gohan stared at his phone for a while and was about to hook it once more until it rang again. He answered it of course.  
  
" What the hell do you want?"  
  
Silence once more.  
  
" Listen I don't know who the hell you are but-"  
  
" Hehehe."  
  
" Vegeta!"  
  
" How did you guess," Vegeta said on the other line with a snicker. " I bet you were shaking in your boots. I was going to hang up but then I knew that you wouldn't answer it the third time. You...now...Gravity Room."  
  
" I can't," Gohan cried. " I have to practice and perform-"  
  
" You're performing?"  
  
" Only for an-"  
  
" Great. The women and I will come watch. Can't wait to see you since it has been a month! How's your brat anyway?"  
  
" She's-"  
  
" Whatever."  
  
Click.  
  
" Fine," Gohan finished. He sighed and hooked his cell phone to his pants. Videl still waited for him and he sighed once again. " I'm hungry."  
  
" What happened to you and your father," Videl asked. " Was it that bad?"  
  
" Well..."  
  
Flashback  
  
Gohan watched Pan in the nursery. She was sleeping peacefully.  
  
" Hey Gohan," Goku said coming up from behind Gohan.  
  
" Hey," Gohan mumbled. " Came to see PMS?"  
  
" Who?"  
  
" Pan Marie Son a.k.a. PMS. She's sleeping right now and we can't go in there to hold her. What are you doing walking around without Mom knowing?"  
  
" She knows," Goku said. " She's with Videl and talking to her about the responsibilities of a baby and how it can change your life."  
  
' Like you would know,' Gohan thought to himself. ' He didn't know how to change my diaper. He used paper towels and plastic wrap for heaven sakes!'  
  
" I thought maybe we should have that talk."  
  
" You're not going to use food are you," Gohan asked. " I can no longer eat hotdogs anymore because of the birds and the bees. I used to love hotdogs, though I will eat the buns."  
  
" I won't use food, I promise."  
  
" Good."  
  
" I don't know how to start it off so I'll just go. Having a baby will change your life forever. You have the morning wake up calls, the crying, the dirty diapers, the icky spit up...the.... and....this......"  
  
' All these babies look alike,' Gohan thought as Goku's voice faded away. ' Mine is the only one with hair. She looks a lot like Videl. Maybe she'll have pink tails like Videl did when I first met her. Does this mean I'll have to put a baby seat on my bike?'  
  
" And when the baby grabs stuff, be careful and watch what they are grabbing. The can grab small things and choke on them and..."  
  
' I hate the smell of hospitals. Brings back too many memories with my lungs. I wonder if they still have those soda machines.'  
  
" And walking, let me tell you about walking. Babies love to walk to new things..."  
  
' So low the sky is all I see. All I want from you is forgive me. So you bring this poor dog in from the rain. Though he just wants right back out again.'  
  
" And..."  
  
' I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, dee du lee dee du lee, there they are all standing in the rain, bum bum bum. Big ones, small ones, some the size of your head.'  
  
" Gohan are you listening to me," Goku asked.  
  
' It's a small world after all.'  
  
" Gohan, I'm trying to be serious."  
  
' Fighting evil by moonlight.'  
  
" Gohan!"  
  
" Huh," Gohan said puzzled. " Oh yeah yeah, I know I know."  
  
" Did what did I just say?"  
  
" Um...she is the one...Sailor Moon!"  
  
Tear drops  
  
" You weren't listening, were you," Goku asked. " Do you ever listen?"  
  
" Only to important people," Gohan replied.  
  
" I'm your father," Goku said a bit disappointed. " I thought I was that important."  
  
" There are important people and very important people," Gohan said leaning on the window. " You are..."  
  
' Not really that important since you never took care of me like a son.'  
  
" Not that really important since you never took care of me like a son," Gohan blurted out. " Dammit! I should think before I speak, wait I did. I should double think before I speak and say stuff that I don't mean than I do. That's too confusing to remember. Did that even make sense? I knew I shouldn't of had that tuna sandwich."  
  
" Want me to leave," Goku asked. " If you don't want me around..."  
  
Goku couldn't even finish. Gohan just stared off into space and Goku left.  
  
' I wonder what color panties Sailor Mars wears,' Gohan thought. ' She does have some nice legs.'  
  
End flashback  
  
" It wasn't that bad," Gohan said as Pan started to stare at him. " I was thinking but wasn't thinking and it was probably something I ate."  
  
" So what happened," Videl asked tapping her foot. " You daydreamed off for a second and didn't open your mouth."  
  
Pan just stared at Gohan and Gohan stared back. Videl noticed the staring contest and pushed the carrier in Gohan's hands.  
  
" Ah," Gohan cried. Pan still stared at Gohan. " Why are you giving her to me? I put plastic wrap on her, remember?"  
  
" Just hold her," Videl said. " I need to grab some things out of my purse. It's safe when she's in something and you're holding it for two minutes."  
  
" But-"  
  
" Just hold it!"  
  
Gohan obeyed as he looked at Pan. She just kept on staring at him...looking into his eyes. Gohan was getting a bit afraid and pulled the carrier back a bit. Pan was about to cry and Gohan quickly pulled it back towards himself. She stared once again.  
  
" Got it," Videl said pulling out her credit card. " She's going to need to be fed soon but her diaper's okay. I need to get myself some new clothes and I should only be a half an hour. She will be okay till then."  
  
" You want me to keep an eye on her," Gohan exclaimed. " Are you sure? I mean, I could drop her and she could get hit by a car and maybe-"  
  
" You're her daddy," Videl said with a smile. " She's real. I trust you to keep an eye on her but I don't trust you changing her diaper. I'll meet you in the club. Love you!"  
  
Videl kissed Gohan on the cheek and walked off. Gohan was going to say something but Videl disappeared within the crowd. Gohan looked at Pan and sighed. She had a pacifier in her mouth, little Taz on it, and stared at Gohan with big eyes. Gohan noticed something that she didn't have and smiled.  
  
Gohan went the opposite direction as Videl did and went into a store. He didn't get a cart cause he had no clue how to put a carrier in there so he just kept the carrier. He walked into the stuffed animal department and looked at some of the stuff. One caught his eyes and he picked it up. Pan laughed as she saw the toy her father had and she tried to grab it.  
  
It was a purple stuffed guitar with pink strings. It was girly but hey, he had a girl. Gohan smiled and paid for the little stuffed guitar and stuck the receipt in his pocket. He handed Pan the stuffed guitar and she grabbed it and stuck it in her mouth. She began to chew on the end of the guitar. Gohan only smiled and hoped that he did something right for once.  
  
Gohan walked in the club with Pan still in the carrier. Mai and the other gathered around little Pan and noticed that little guitar in her mouth. They ' awed.'  
  
" She has her own guitar," Mai said noticing the little plushie. " I think she's trying to play it also."  
  
" You should take off the tags before giving something to a baby," Seymour said taking away the guitar. Pan began to cry and Seymour took of the tags. He gave it back to Pan and she began to gnaw once again. " Just like her daddy. Cries when his guitar is taken away from him."  
  
" But mine's real," Gohan said proudly. " Videl left me with Pan and I got her a little plushie guitar. I forgot all about the tags. And I thought I did something good for once."  
  
" You did," Mai said picking up Pan. " I think she really likes it too."  
  
" That's because her daddy gave it to her," Owen said looking at Pan. " She loves her daddy very much. Isn't that right Panny-Wanny? Do you like Daddy- Waddy and his gutiary-warry? You're so cutey-wooty!"  
  
" You're scary-warrying me," Seymour said. " Don't scare the poor kid."  
  
" Can I hold her," Moth asked. Mai handed Moth Pan and told him how to hold her. Moth got the hang of it and Pan looked at him. " She's got your nose Boss."  
  
" And his mouth," Ziggy said. " I bet she can suck."  
  
Gohan hit Ziggy hard on the head.  
  
" She's not going to be dating until she's married," Gohan yelled. Pan laughed. " She is not going to be like me and if she does then I'm locking her in the house until she's dead!"  
  
" Aren't you going to die before her," Seymour asked.  
  
" I'm going to haunt my own house and make sure she stays there!"  
  
" Aw," Mai said. " Boss is an over-protected dad. I can't wait until she gets a boyfriend and her boyfriend meets angry dad. I have to bring my camera."  
  
" If he treats your boyfriends the same way he treats your boyfriends Mai then we'll have to make sure we hold him back," Seymour said with a chuckle. " Just ask Owen here. One kiss can leave you pinned up against the wall begging for air."  
  
" Plus a fight in the hospital if she gets touched," Moth said looking at Pan. " Okay, someone take her. She's making faces."  
  
Gohan jumped on the table and Seymour joined him. No one took Pan but Gohan did take the guitar from her. Mai, Owen, and Ziggy all hid behind the bar. Moth didn't know why they ran until Pan spit up all over his shoulder. He then made a face and Pan began to cry.  
  
" Her toy is safe," Gohan said jumping off the table. " Sorry about that Moth. I can't stand baby spit up. Let me get you a towel."  
  
" I'll clean her up," Mai said taking away the crying Pan. Mai cleaned up Pan while Gohan went to get a towel for Moth. Moth took of his shirt and Gohan helped him clean it. Seymour was still on the table.  
  
" Why are you still up there," Gohan asked.  
  
" You'll see," Seymour replied.  
  
Gohan shrugged his shoulders and worked on the shirt. Moth had on a tank top underneath his shirt so he wasn't completely topless. His arms were a bit bulked up but not as bulked as Gohan. Bulked like Krillin.  
  
" Boss!"  
  
Gohan turned at his nickname and saw Mai holding Pan far away from herself. It didn't take the others very long to smell and made faces themselves.  
  
" I'm gonna gag!"  
  
" She smells just like you!"  
  
" I rather have the spit up!"  
  
" I rather her not smell!"  
  
" That's why I stayed on the table."  
  
" Somebody get the plastic wrap!"  
  
" Somebody take her away from me!"  
  
Everyone ran in many directions and Seymour jumped off the table. He grabbed Pan away from Mai as she ran in the corner. He brought her to a table and pulled a diaper, baby wipe, and some power. Everyone ran into the corner with Mai and watched as Seymour easily changed her diaper. The smell disappeared and the smell of a fresh changed diaper came through.  
  
" Uncle Seymour knows how to change a diaper," Seymour said lifting Pan up in the air. " Who's a clean baby? You are! You are!"  
  
Pan began to laugh and giggle and wave her arms up in the air as Seymour lifted her up in the air. Gohan and the others were still in the corner.  
  
" Is it safe now," Gohan asked hiding behind Mai.  
  
" Yeah you cowards."  
  
" Is she going to do it again," Mai asked.  
  
" Later yes."  
  
" Is it going to stink that bad," Ziggy asked.  
  
" It's Boss's kid, of course it will."  
  
" Are we going to die," Moth asked.  
  
" Not until Boss uses the bathroom."  
  
Slowly, everyone emerged from the corner. The slowly made their way to the laughing and giggle Pan being lifted up into the air. Seymour stopped lifting Pan up in the air and held her in his strong arms.  
  
" I'm surprised at you three," Seymour said pointing to Mai, Gohan, and Ziggy. " Mai, you had a sister, Boss, this is your kid and Ziggy...I'm your brother! You have a nephew and a niece and you change their diaper. What couldn't you change Pan's?"  
  
" She stinks more that your kids," Ziggy said. " I felt sick to my stomach. It's like walking into a bathroom right after Boss. Only the strong can survive and if you can change her diaper than you're stronger than anybody I know!"  
  
" Hey," Gohan cried. " I can lift anything!"  
  
" Can you change a diaper?"  
  
" Gimmi some plastic wrap and paper towels."  
  
" Question Boss," Seymour said getting Gohan's attention. " Did you ever hold Pan?"  
  
" Extended away from my body so I don't get spit up on or a dirty diaper." Gohan answered giving Pan back her toy. " Why do you ask?"  
  
" Do you know how?" Gohan shook his head no as Pan stared at him. " Then here!"  
  
Seymour handed Pan to Gohan and positioned Gohan's arms and hands to hold Pan properly. Pan kept on staring up at Gohan and he stared at her. He was holding her and wasn't choking her but he was afraid to hold her.  
  
" I'm holding her now take her," Gohan said. " I don't like holding babies...even my own."  
  
" Why," Mai asked.  
  
" Cause I don't!" Pan began to cry. " Here...just take her! I hate it when babies cry and I don't like holding them when they are."  
  
Gohan handed Pan to Mai and wiped his hands on his pants. He mumbled baby crap and folded his arms. Pan still cried and Mai tried to calm her down. Pan never did and Mai was getting a headache.  
  
" Take her," she yelled. " She wants you, not me!"  
  
Pan cried louder.  
  
" My ears," Owen said covering his ears. " Oh Kami make her stop!"  
  
" Boss take her," Seymour yelled.  
  
" FINE!"  
  
Gohan grabbed Pan and held him away from his body. She stopped crying.  
  
" Stupid kid," Gohan mumbled. Now there was silence.  
  
" She's got your big mouth," Seymour said sighing. " Where's Ziggy and Moth?"  
  
" Back in the corner," they both said.  
  
" Why," Mai asked.  
  
" Less sound more space," Moth replied. " I don't want to be puked on again."  
  
" And I don't like the smell of poo," Ziggy said. " From any baby."  
  
" I see a future dad in the making," Seymour said.  
  
" Be careful, that's what you said about Boss," Mai said. " Look at him now."  
  
" You jinxed me Seymour," Gohan said as he placed Pan in the carrier. " Before you know it I'll have one of those baby straps that goes around my stomach and Pan will be right there inside the damn thing. Where's her pacifier?"  
  
" She had a pacifier," Owen questioned. " I only saw her come in here with that plushie guitar."  
  
" Great. I have to find that pacifier before Videl notices that I lost it."  
  
" This one?"  
  
Gohan turned around and saw Videl holding the pacifier at hand. She had some bags on her arms but was staring at Gohan.  
  
" That one," Gohan said looking at the ground and pointing at the pacifier. " I got her a new toy."  
  
" Really," Videl exclaimed. " What did you get her, a blow up doll?"  
  
" I still want one of those," Ziggy mumbled.  
  
" I got her a cute plushie," Gohan said lifting up the carrier to show Pan chewing on her new toy. " See? I didn't kill her."  
  
Videl walked over to Pan and picked her up from her carrier. She grabbed a blanket and tossed it over her shoulder. Gohan knew what she was doing and followed Videl and sat in a barstool next to her. Videl handed Gohan the plushie while unbuttoning her shirt. She threw the blanket to hide her flesh and lead Pan to the milk.  
  
" Is this your favorite time of day," Videl asked her watchful boyfriend.  
  
" Yep," Gohan replied. " Can I have a taste?"  
  
" No," Videl cried. " Why do you keep on asking me that question? The answer will still be the same no matter what."  
  
" I'm just hoping you'll change your mind or get fed up with me. I'm kinda choosing between the two. How about now?"  
  
" No!"  
  
Gohan pouted.  
  
" Don't even bother," Seymour said. " When my little girl was born, my wife didn't want to be touched. She usually fed our daughter by herself only because she thought I like her body more than the baby."  
  
" You kept on staring when Steve was born," Gohan asked.  
  
" That was the only time her breast were big. The rest of the time they are small like raisins and I'm praying to Kami that her breast will stay big."  
  
" You fell in love with her because of her personality," Moth said fixing the chair.  
  
" Unlike you boys I did," Seymour said proudly. " Why do you go out with your girlfriends?"  
  
" Erasea does really great massages," Moth answered.  
  
" Mai is always there," Owen answered.  
  
" She doesn't make fun of my hair," Ziggy said.  
  
" Owen's not a sex addict," Mai said folding her arms. " Unlike some people I know."  
  
" What about you Boss," Seymour asked. " What do you like about Videl that's not part of her body or does anything to your body?"  
  
" Yeah, why do you like me," Videl asked turning her attention to Gohan.  
  
Gohan thought for a moment and chose his words carefully. Actually he was trying to think of words to say that made sense and didn't make him sound like a fool.  
  
" She was always worried when I had my attacks," Gohan replied after a while. " She always made sure I took my medication, she helped me when Mu- Ma died, she didn't use me for sex." Gohan was counting his fingers. " She always knew when I was done, she stayed with me after my surgery, she can put of with Toki and Shasta, she can put up with my mother, she knows how to truly love someone, and she truly knows how to care for people besides herself. Most importantly she's absolutely beautiful and I love waking up seeing her beside me. Yeah I guess that's why I love her so much."  
  
Videl was flattered.  
  
" Plus she's great with blow jobs."  
  
Well that went down the drain.  
  
" It was good until the end," Seymour said placing his hand on his forehead. " I said something that's not part of her body or does anything to your body. Do you ever listen?"  
  
" On a rare day," Gohan answered with a smile. " Was I supposed to listen?"  
  
" I give up," Seymour cried flying his hands in the air. " Everyone practice because we're having a full house tonight. We have a birthday party and you know how much fun those are."  
  
" Who's birthday," Videl asked burping Pan.  
  
" Veggie-chan."  
  
Gohan choked.  
  
" I am not singing happy birthday to him," Gohan cried. " I refuse to sing to him and I am not tossing my shirt to him. Owen can sing for me!"  
  
" I'm not singing to him," Owen said putting his hands up in defense. " That guy hates me, he hates everyone that walks by him. No birthday singing for him!"  
  
" He wanted you Boss," Seymour said. " He wanted to catch up and made sure that you were performing tonight. He called you first and then made plans."  
  
Gohan made a face and walked towards the practice room. Everyone followed him. Mai smirked as she saw him whispering something to his fellow band members. Gohan had a plan for poor Veggie-chan and the way his smirk looked, it was going to be a good one.  
  
Videl stayed for a while and watched Gohan perform on the stage. Pan was supposed to be taking a nap but she was enjoying her father's performance more than anything. She kept on laughing and screaming and having the best time of her life. She really enjoyed her father playing and singing and Gohan couldn't be any more proud.  
  
When one of their songs was done, the band took a break. Gohan walked over and gave Videl a small kiss and looked at his little girl. Pan kept on swing her guitar in the air and hitting all over the place. She stopped when she saw Gohan looking at her and she smiled.  
  
" Daddy's little rocker girl," Gohan said tickling Pan a bit. " You like Daddy's music, huh? You wanna play guitar like Daddy? Are you going to be one of those crazy girls who go to the concert and take of their shirts and flash the band?"  
  
Pan giggled and laughed as Gohan tickled her.  
  
" Is that a yes?"  
  
" Like you're going to let her go to one of those concerts," Videl said folding her arms.  
  
" Yeah why not," Gohan said as he stopped tickling. " I'll be there to watch her and stuff. I'll make sure she won't drink too much."  
  
" What a great dad you'll be."  
  
" Daddy's little Rocker girl throwing her shirt to the cute rocker boy that Daddy will beat up after the show."  
  
" Daddy will be in big trouble though," Mai said. " Mommy won't approve."  
  
" That's the hard part," Gohan said pouting. " I just got to get Mommy when her aunt doesn't come by that month and I'll be fine. How I dread Aunt Flow."  
  
" How we hate their visits," Videl said. " I'm going to take Pan home so she can get a good nights rest before your parents drop by. They haven't seen her in weeks Gohan."  
  
" I know," Gohan mumbled. " I'll make peace, promise."  
  
" Thank you," Videl said giving Gohan a kiss on the cheek. " See you when you get home."  
  
Videl grabbed Pan and Gohan waved bye and back to practicing he went.  
  
" Yeah,  
  
Dolls of voodoo all stuck with pins  
  
One for each of us and our sins  
  
So you lay us in a line  
  
Push your pins, they make us humble  
  
Only you can tell in time  
  
If we'll fall or merely stumble  
  
But tell me  
  
Can you heal what father's done  
  
Or fix this hole in a mother's son  
  
Can you heal the broken worlds within  
  
Can you strip away so we may start again  
  
Tell me, can you heal what father's done  
  
Or cut this rope and let us run  
  
Just when all seems fine and I'm pain free  
  
You jab another pin  
  
Jab another pin in me  
  
Yeah  
  
Mirror, mirror upon the wall  
  
Break the spell or become the doll  
  
See you sharpening the pins  
  
So the holes will remind us  
  
We're just the toys in the hands of another  
  
And in time needles turn from shine to rust  
  
But tell me  
  
Can you heal what father's done  
  
Or fix the hole in a mother's son  
  
Can you heal the broken worlds within  
  
Can you strip away so we may start again  
  
Tell me, can you heal what father's done  
  
Or cut this rope and let us run  
  
Just when all seems fine and I'm pain free  
  
You jab another pin  
  
Jab another pin in me  
  
Jab it  
  
Blood for face  
  
Sweat for dirt  
  
Three x's for the stone  
  
To break this curse  
  
A ritual's due  
  
I believe I'm not alone  
  
Shell of shotgun  
  
Pint of gin  
  
Numb us up to shield the pins  
  
Renew our faith which way we can  
  
To fall in love with life again  
  
To fall in love with life again  
  
To fall in love with life again  
  
To fall in love  
  
To fall in love  
  
To fall in love with life again  
  
So tell me  
  
Can you heal what father's done  
  
Or fix the hole in a mother's son  
  
Can you heal the broken worlds within  
  
Can you strip away so we may start again  
  
Yeah, tell me, can you heal what father's done  
  
Or cut this rope and let us run  
  
Just when all seems fine and I'm pain free  
  
You jab another pin  
  
Jab another pin in me  
  
Oh yeah  
  
No more pins in me, yeah  
  
No more, no more pins in me  
  
No more, no more pins in me  
  
No more, no more, no more  
  
No, no, no"  
  
The crowd cheered as Masiko performed their final song. Goku listened to the song carefully and it was Gohan's way of apologizing without saying sorry. Goku knew that that song was written for him. The lyrics of " But tell me can you heal what father's done or fix this hole in a mother's son? Can you heal the broken worlds within? Can you strip away so we may start again? Tell me, can you heal what father's done or cut this rope and let us run? Just when all seems fine and I'm pain free you jab another pin, jab another pin in me." Goku had to admit, it was a good song.  
  
Vegeta watched Gohan as he talked to his members about something. The crowd was cheering too loud for him to hear but he knew that it was for him. He wanted to know what they were planning for him and if he should be grateful, or afraid. Vegeta saw the whole group smirk. He was afraid.  
  
" We have a special birthday today for a birthday boy," Gohan announced as his band moved some things around to make space. " I like to sing a ' special' birthday song to Veggie-chan. Let me just relax, breathe, and make sure there's room."  
  
Owen gave the ok while Mai dragged Vegeta in front of the stage. Vegeta sat there with his arms folded while Gohan smirked down at him.  
  
' This is going to be fun,' Gohan thought. Gohan cleared his voice and kneed on the ground in front of Vegeta.  
  
" Happy Birthday to you," Gohan sang slowly, yet seducely, just like Miss Monroe herself. " Happy Birthday to you." Gohan once again sang as he slid down on to his stomach. " Happy Birthday to Veggie-chan." Gohan let out a long breath for the Veggie-chan part and rolled around. " Happy Birthday to," Gohan tapped Vegeta's nose, " you!" Gohan batted his eyes and made a kissy face. Vegeta moved back from the seat as Gohan laughed.  
  
The crowd laughed also as Vegeta was somewhat humiliated but didn't really mind. This Gohan was cooler that the regular Gohan Vegeta knew when he first saw him. Vegeta made a fist and Gohan sat up.  
  
" Thank you," Gohan cried as he and his band took a bow. They existed through the back door to the practice room where they all went into loads of laughter. " That was wonderful!"  
  
" That was the best," Owen said laughing. " You should have seen his face!"  
  
" I bet he was thinking rock and roll style," Moth said sitting on the couch. " And the kissy-face was perfect!"  
  
" His wife got it all on camera," Ziggy said sitting on a stool. " We all have to see it if Vegeta doesn't blow it up first."  
  
" Bulma will make copies don't worry," Gohan said sitting next to Moth with his guitar safe by his side. " I love torturing that guy."  
  
" He just had to have his birthday here," Moth said. " I know better. Getting birthday punches from everyone was not the greatest experience ever. It took two weeks for the marks to go away, three weeks with Boss's hits."  
  
" I'm not hitting Vegeta," Gohan said. " He hits back...hard!"  
  
" Tell me about it," Owen said rubbing his arm. " I couldn't play for days when he hit me. It hurts whenever he's around me."  
  
" Veggie-chan can do that to you," Moth said. " That's why I stay far away from him at all cost or hide behind one of you guys. I hide behind Boss because he's stronger."  
  
" Agree," Owen said. " If he can punch a hole in the wall, burn a spider to dust, lift up Seymour and juggle him then he's a good person when it comes to protecting!"  
  
" Yeah and you three hide," Gohan said. " Well I got to meet my folks outside and take them back to my place for a 'family talk.' They haven't seen Pan in weeks."  
  
" Same as you Boss."  
  
" Shut up Owen."  
  
" Okay Boss." Owen gave a thumbs up.  
  
" You're scaring me."  
  
" Then I'll stop," Owen said putting his thumbs down. " Have fun!"  
  
" Don't I always," Gohan said sarcastically. Gohan stretched and headed out the back way. He found his parents standing in front of the club talking to each other and no Vegeta around to beat him up. Gohan looked both ways before heading out of the alley. He walked up to his parents and looked around again.  
  
" What are you doing," Goku asked as Gohan peeked over his shoulder.  
  
" I'm seeing if Vegeta is around," Gohan said in a whisper. " I can't die just yet. I have Rocky Road in the fridge and it's not done yet. I have to finish it before I die. I don't see him, good."  
  
Gohan grabbed a capsule out of his car. He hit the button and popped out his car. Gohan hurried his parents in the car, his mother in the back and his father in the passenger's side. Gohan started the car and a loud music was played. Goku was pressed close to the seat as the music affected his sensitive saiyan ears. Chi-Chi had to cover hers from the loud music.  
  
" Sorry about that," Gohan yelled as he turned off his radio. " I forget I crank it when a good song is on!"  
  
" What," Goku said. " How can you listen to your music that loud?"  
  
" You can hurt your ears if you keep on playing your music loud," Chi-Chi yelled even though the music was off.  
  
" The ringing usually goes away," Gohan said as he drove off. " It wakes me up in the morning when I haven't had my morning coffee. I drink sugar in my coffee now. I drank Videl's cup by accident and now I have to have sugar in my coffee. I love sugar!"  
  
" You can get cavities from too much sugar," Chi-Chi said. " Your father had one done not too long ago."  
  
" I got six."  
  
" Six!"  
  
" I don't know why though," Gohan said as he put on his turn signal. " I don't eat much sweets. All I ever eat is healthy food that I'm forced to eat." Gohan turned down a street.  
  
" I thought you were the cook," Goku said playing with the window. " Wow. All you have to do is hit a button and it goes up and down, up and down, up and down."  
  
" Goku, stop playing with the window," Chi-Chi yelled. " It's not yours and you can break it!"  
  
" Up and down, up and down," Gohan said playing with his window at a red light. " Hey this is fun! Race you to the top Dad."  
  
" You're on!"  
  
Thus began the window race and Gohan won.  
  
" I am undefeated," Gohan cried as he threw his hands up in the air. The light was green and people honked behind him for him to go. Gohan rolled down his window. " I just won a window race you bastards! You can wait until I go!"  
  
" Gohan!"  
  
" Sorry Mom," Gohan said as he drove off. " I don't win much in window races."  
  
" You had mine on child lock," Goku said with a pout. " I couldn't win. You are such a sore loser."  
  
" Good winner," Gohan pointed out. " Mu-Ma said the same thing at Bingo. My picture is on the Bingo Hall of Fame of Stupid Winners who are really Losers. Mu-Ma was in the background crying while I posed. I won twenty dollars that day."  
  
Gohan smiled.  
  
" I did a lot of stupid things, didn't I?"  
  
Goku nodded.  
  
" And from what Marie told me when Pan was born, I know why your so out there half the time," Chi-Chi said pulling herself between Gohan and Goku. " Marie said you used to be smart because of my studies but then they died down when TJ broke you in. Are you going to do the same thing to Goten? Yesterday he started to play his music loud and I had to yell for him to stop."  
  
" I guess he got used to my music," Gohan said with a smirk.  
  
" He was playing the Backstreet Boys."  
  
" Ok, now we have a problem."  
  
" Though your father was listening to some band called Saliva."  
  
Gohan looked at his dad and back at the road.  
  
" So my little brother is listening to boy bands while my father is listening to rock in which I have no idea why and Goten is the one that likes Fuel but my dad is listening to Saliva," Gohan said blinking a couple of times. " Let me get this straight, Goten listens to boys that are girls, Dad listens to rock, Pan likes rock music, Videl doesn't like it much but she likes my music, Mom hates rock, we have Rocky Road ice cream at home, I forgot to buy guitar strings, we need diapers, there's a sale on milk at the store."  
  
Gohan kept on talking about useless things until he got home. Goku and Chi- Chi got out of the car and Gohan was still talking nonsense about nothing. He opened the door to be attacked by three cats. Toki was on one shoulder, TJ was on the other and Shasta landed on his face.  
  
" Marco," Gohan said in a muffled voice.  
  
" Polo," Videl replied as she watched her boyfriend walk around blinded by the cat.  
  
" Ow," Gohan cried as he hit something on his knee. He removed Shasta from his face and realized that he hit the couch really hard. " That's gonna leave a bruise in the morning. Owie."  
  
" Videl," Chi-Chi cried as she ran up and gave her a hug. " Look at you! The last time I saw you, you were looking awful and your hair was a wreck! Now you lost some of the weight but still have the shape! Where's my grandbaby?"  
  
" Thanks I guess," Videl said hugging Chi-Chi back. " I'll go wake her."  
  
Videl left but Chi-Chi followed her. Goku and Gohan went in the kitchen as Gohan checked some of his mail.  
  
" Bill, bill, bill, hey I could win a million dollars, junk," Gohan said sorting out his mail. He found one envelope that wasn't junk or a bill. Gohan stared at the envelope in his hands and took a deep breath. He opened it and read what the letter said. Gohan shut his eyes and crumbled up the paper.  
  
" What was that," Goku asked. " Bad letter?"  
  
" Very bad," Gohan mumbled as he threw it in the trashcan. " The band and I were hoping for a record deal but we were denied. We have been waiting for the letter for two and a half months only to get 'Sorry for the disappointed but your record did not satisfy our needs and we wish you better luck in the future.'"  
  
Gohan sighed once again as he grabbed the phone and headed up towards his room. He had some disappointing news to say to his band and boy it won't be pretty.  
  
Gohan and his band decided to go for a record deal and maybe be rich and famous one day. They sent out a tape with some of their songs and waited to see if the Music Company accepted their music. They waited a long time, almost three months, and they were rejected. They sent out a couple and they immediately said no but this one record deal took its time before they gave a yes or no. The band thought it would be their big break and maybe produce a CD of their own. Sadly when it came, a simple no was stated and dreams were crushed.  
  
Before Gohan headed up towards his room he grabbed the ball from the trash and cursed all the up to his room. He read the crumbled up letter once again.  
  
Dear Masiko,  
  
Thank you for your demo you mailed in to us. Our people enjoyed it very much but it didn't seem like a big hit. Sorry for the disappointed but your record did not satisfy our needs and we wish you better luck in the future.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
M&B Company  
  
Jacob Miller and Tyler Barrons  
  
Gohan brush his hands in his hair and fell on his bed. They applied for five, five record deals and they all said no. He was at least hoping for one deal and gave high hopes to the band that the last one is the best one. It was all a lie; no one liked their music.  
  
' Does anyone out there like our music,' Gohan thought. ' We even had someone watch us perform and it was a big house that day. Is it worth it? Are we even good? Are the people there watching us or just going for the drinks? Man what a disappointment.'  
  
Videl came up stairs while Goku and Chi-Chi were distracted with their granddaughter Pan. She saw her boyfriend spread out on the bed with a piece of paper over his face. She took it off and smiled down at Gohan.  
  
" Not good news," she asked.  
  
" And you're smiling why," Gohan asked as he place a pillow over his face. " Kill me now while it's less painful."  
  
" I'm not going to kill you Gohan. So the last one wasn't a success. Didn't Seymour write one for you guys and send a demo with it?"  
  
" That was last year," Gohan mumbled pressing the pillow closer to his face. " They never gave a reply back. Am I that bad of a singer?"  
  
" You're pretty good Gohan. A bit scratchy, but it's not that bad."  
  
Videl removed the pillow form Gohan's face. He frowned.  
  
" I needed that pillow," he said folding his arms.  
  
" Sorry buster but you can't have it," Videl said tossing it to the head of the bed. " Don't worry so much about it. You're doing great so far and you have tons of fans here that love to hear you play. You wouldn't want to leave home now would you?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Liar."  
  
" I dunno," Gohan said sitting up. " I can't bare to leave you. The crying, the spit up, the diapers, the early wake up calls every hour, the diapers, the smell from the diapers, the diapers, did I mention the diapers that could kill a person within minutes."  
  
" They're not that bad," Videl said.  
  
" Chi-Chi, get the plastic wrap and the paper towels! Her diapers smell bad!"  
  
Videl raised an eyebrow at Gohan and smirked.  
  
" What," he exclaimed. " I'm sorry if it runs in the family. So the Sons are the not brightest when it came to changing diapers. It can't possibly be worse."  
  
They heard Pan cry.  
  
" Goku! You do not put the powder on first and then soap! What are you doing with the soap on the baby anyway?"  
  
" I'm making sure she's clean! She needs to be clean!"  
  
" This is a baby Goku!"  
  
" So it's soap then powder?"  
  
" Correction," Gohan said sighing. " It can get worse...at least with my dad around."  
  
Like father and son! Hahaha! Oh well, poor Gohan-chan! I still love him! . 


	14. Car ride fun!

Disclaimer: I'm a addicted to DBZ but I do not own it!  
  
After what Gohan called Operation Baby Soap Power in the Diaper when the Baby only had Gas, a.k.a. OBSPDBG, they had a small dinner, Videl forgot how much Goku could eat, and sat on the couch for some conversation. They started talking about babies and how much they were a pain and some stories about Gohan when he was a baby. Gohan phoned Owen and told the bad news and told him to spread it around. He was in a bad mood and having his family over wasn't making it better.  
  
Gohan had Pan right next to him in her carrier staring right at him. He stared back making some faces that made her laugh. He would stick out his tongue, mimic people, and cross his eyes. Sometimes he would do all three. Pan enjoyed the funny faces and Videl watched as Gohan made farting noises every time he pulled Pan's finger. Pan thought it was hysterical.  
  
" That's so cute," Chi-Chi said as Pan laughed. " Wow, not too long ago she was only a few weeks old. We haven't seen her since she was born. Someone didn't keep contact when he said he would."  
  
" Huh," Gohan said poking up his head as Pan got a hold of his finger. " You know me, I've been busy. I try to call but sometimes I can't hear anything."  
  
" Ever turn off your music," Goku asked.  
  
" Rarely. Is there a volume for babies when they scream and cry?"  
  
" I'm still searching for it on your father," Chi-Chi said with a huff. " That's all he does when dinner is an hour late. Scream, cry and wail."  
  
" Gohan's no different," Videl said. " Ever since he changed Pan's diaper with plastic wrap and paper towels, I get whining from him to shut Pan up. I can never let him change diapers ever again."  
  
" Like father like son," Chi-Chi said. " He did it with Goten and Gohan. They never learn."  
  
" We learn," Gohan cried as Pan began to suck on his finger. " Ew. Baby spit."  
  
Gohan tried to pull away his finger but every time he would pull it away, Pan would make a noise and try to grab his finger again. If he pulled it too far back, Pan would start to cry. Gohan gave her back his finger and sighed. Pan did stop crying as she sucked on Gohan's finger.  
  
" Cute," Gohan mumbled. " She doesn't know where that finger has been."  
  
" And you know," Videl asked.  
  
" I should. Ew, this feels weird."  
  
Videl made a face and Gohan laughed.  
  
" I mean, from my own child! I know what it feels like, I mean, I shouldn't know but I do know so I guess if everyone knows then I won't be the only one to know, you know?"  
  
" Where did I go wrong," Chi-Chi said rubbing her temples. " When Marie was by, she check out ever doctor and pinched their butts. Is that where you get it from?"  
  
" Mu-Ma is like the female version of Roshi," Gohan said with a laugh. " Expect not taking it to the extremes. Not watching it, reading it, she just goes for the real thing!"  
  
" She's got character," Videl said smiling at Gohan. " Something you got from her."  
  
" And TJ," Gohan said still laughing. " Man when he was alive, we used to get Mu-Ma to-"  
  
Gohan blushed for a moment.  
  
" Can't say it in front of the kid, can I? That wouldn't be so responsible in front of Pan. But man, that was a day that could have been damned, I mean, yeah it was damned."  
  
" It's not good to curse in front of your child," Chi-chi said.  
  
" She doesn't know," Gohan said picking up Pan and placing her on his lap. " I wouldn't be too surprised if her first word was fuck, like Trunks."  
  
" Gohan!"  
  
" Sorry Mom. I was just saying that word as an example. If she knew what it meant then she would be doing it. Wait, that was a bad example. I got lost in my own mind. Who wants coffee?"  
  
" Are you sure you don't have ADD," Videl asked. " Cause sometimes you act like you do."  
  
" I can stare at thing for a long time," Gohan said with a smirk. " I'm staring right now at something so beautiful my eyes can't seem to pull away."  
  
" Stop looking at my chest Gohan. These things are going to shrink back to normal size as soon as I stop feeding Pan."  
  
" They may not," Chi-Chi said taking Pan off of Gohan's lap. " Sometimes they stay where they are. Mine did and when I had Goten, they grew bigger. They did shrink when I had Goten but they are a pretty good size I say. And you hold a baby Gohan not leave it on your lap."  
  
" I don't want it to spit up on me," Gohan said getting up. " It can spit up on itself and I don't want to hear about my mother talking about her breast and how big they are. It can scar a person. I'm making coffee. Anyone want any?"  
  
Everyone wanted some so Gohan got the coffee ready. He looked in the fridge for some milk and realized that there was no more milk. He frowned. Videl came up from behind Gohan and looked in the fridge. She frowned.  
  
" No milk," she said.  
  
" No milk," Gohan replied. " Can we borrow some of yours?"  
  
" For the last time Gohan, you are not drinking milk from me."  
  
" But the coffee needs milk."  
  
" Go out and buy some," Videl said pulling Gohan away from the fridge and closing it.  
  
" Fine I'll get milk." Gohan stuck his nose up in the air and went to grab his coat. He put it on and fixed his collar. " I am getting milk and I'll be back."  
  
" Why don't you take your father," Chi-Chi said pointing to Goku. " You two can get milk while I tell Videl about being a mother. You and Goku do not want to hear us switch stories about each other, do you?"  
  
" No," both Sons said. Goku quickly got up and followed Gohan outside. They walked towards Gohan's car and went in. As soon as the car started, music blasted from every angle.  
  
" Oops," Gohan shouted. " I kinda turned it up when we went inside but hey, it's Saliva! You like Saliva so I'll keep it on for ya! Buckle up cause I can get to the store in less than five minutes!"  
  
Goku was firmly pressed up against the seat and his head was turned towards Gohan. He buckled up his seatbelt and prayed to Kami that he didn't die. Gohan pulled out of the driveway and went from 5 MPH to 85 in 8.9 seconds. The car was going fast, the music was loud, and Goku felt like he was having a heart attack the way he son was driving. Taking back roads, sharp turns every corner, going through yellow lights as soon as they turned red and making a U-turn a 360 every time.  
  
' I knew it,' Goku thought as he grabbed the handle on the door tightly. ' I'm going to die trying to get milk. I thought maybe a monster would destroy me and not the way Gohan is driving. Am I still breathing?'  
  
Gohan pulled up to a small store and got his keys out of the ignition. He could help but laugh at his father and seeing his face the way it was.  
  
" It wasn't that bad Dad," Gohan said hitting Goku on the shoulder and getting out of his car. Goku opened the door, took of the seatbelt and went outside. The ground looked so perfect being there that Goku could just kiss it. He couldn't really kiss it since he was trying to remember how to walk and wondered where the cops were. His son broke so many laws and there were no cops to stop him. What was worst was that Goku had to drive with him back home. He shivered.  
  
They both walked in the store and Gohan went for the milk. He also grabbed some ice cream, can you guess, and went to the counter.  
  
" Hey Boss," the cashier said. " Need the lights?"  
  
" Not this time," Gohan said. " Just these two."  
  
" Quitting?"  
  
" I have a kid."  
  
The cashier stared at Gohan for a bit and his face turned red. He finally cracked up laughing and Gohan lowered his head.  
  
" I can't believe it," the cashier, Bob, said. " You actually have a kid? Oh man! When does it snow on the sun? I thought you would never have a kid Boss! Is it still alive or did you drown it with its bottle?"  
  
" It's still there," Gohan said keeping his head low and ignoring the looks he was getting.  
  
" She's a baby girl," Goku said cheerfully. " Her name is Pan. She's only a few weeks old, almost a month, and I'm a proud Grandpa! She's so cute!"  
  
Gohan quickly paid and didn't get his change back. He pulled Goku out of the store and capsized his car. Goku looked puzzled after Gohan un-capsized his bike. Goku paled.  
  
" We'll take the short way," Gohan said putting on his helmet and throwing Goku the extra one.  
  
" Okay," Goku said not being as afraid. That was going to change.  
  
As soon as Goku got his helmet on and grabbed on to the bars at the sides, Gohan took off and slid a turn going into the highway. Goku calmed down a bit as he realized that driving on a motorcycle wasn't that bad that is, until the bridge went up.  
  
" Um Gohan," Goku said with a bit of a panic. " Aren't you going to stop? The bridge is going up."  
  
" I know," Gohan said with a smirk.  
  
" Aren't you going to stop?"  
  
" We'll be fine."  
  
" What if you miss?"  
  
" I haven't missed it yet."  
  
Goku held on to his handles tightly as Gohan went up the bridge. He put the pedal to the metal and jumped. Goku screamed like a girl as he saw the top of the boat come to view. Gohan only smiled as he landed safely on the other side, almost falling off, and got back on the road. Goku only sighed in relief as they landed. He held his breath as Gohan took a short cut through the woods.  
  
Goku let go of the handlebars and grabbed tightly around Gohan's stomach. With another smirk, Gohan hit the ramp and flew up into the air. Goku looked around and could have sworn that he saw Capsule Corps. With a hard land, and the near death experience of the head only mere inches away from the ground, they made it back home in one piece.  
  
Like always, Gohan was bombarded by his three cats and it was much worse since they knew that he had milk. Gohan was walking blindly until Videl grabbed the milk out of his hands. The cats followed Videl and left Gohan for the milk. Chi-Chi saw Gohan enter but she didn't see her dear husband at all.  
  
" Where's your father?"  
  
" He's a new lawn ornament," Gohan answered as he followed Videl in the kitchen. " He's ah, kinda paralyzed from the ride and stuck in the driveway but in a few minutes, or hours, he'll be fine."  
  
Before Gohan could make it to the kitchen, the door knocked. He sighed as we went to answer and was surprised to see who it was.  
  
" Picky!"  
  
" Would you stop with the nickname Gohan," Piccolo growled. He pointed to the stiff figure in the front lawn and Gohan smiled. " Explain."  
  
" Well," Gohan said laughing. " He doesn't like the way I drive. I took the short route to get home. You remember the route. You followed me that day and wonder why I didn't crack my head open. I think if you bring him in he'll be fine."  
  
" He's your father and you traumatized him. I am not picking up your mess."  
  
" Fine."  
  
Gohan walked back outside and picked up his father. He was stiff and when Gohan picked him up, he still didn't move. Gohan brought him back in the house and placed Goku next to Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi poked Goku and sighed.  
  
" Gohan," she said firmly. " How many times did I tell you to never scare the living life as your father?"  
  
" One too many times Mom," Gohan answered as he was going to the kitchen. " Now time for coffee. If that don't wake him up then I don't know what will."  
  
After some coffee, the four talked. Piccolo left after Pan spit up on him and had to get his cape clean, fast. They talked about life, babies, and Gohan talked about trying to get a record deal and actually make some CD's and become famous.  
  
" Not going very far," Gohan said. " We have a few more left to try and get to and after that, we're stuck with the club playing. Owen is trying to get us to play at the World Tournament coming soon and hopefully catch someone's attention."  
  
" I'm sure you will sweetie," Chi-Chi said looking at her watch. " Oh look at the time. We have to get going and pick up Goten. He has a cold and we left him at Bulma's so Pan wouldn't catch it. How did Pan get her name anyway?"  
  
Gohan shrugged his shoulders and Videl blushed. Gohan saw Videl blushed and tilted his head.  
  
" How did she get her name," Gohan asked.  
  
" It was how she was conceived," Videl whispered. Gohan thought for a moment trying to remember how that happened and when that took place.  
  
' Let's see' Gohan thought. ' There was the bedroom but there's no pan in bed. Morning came and Videl was cooking breakfast. I grabbed her around her waist and kissed her and then pinned her down on the table where the pans were and.........oh yeah.'  
  
Gohan smirked at the fond memory. Chi-Chi and Goku just shrugged their shoulders and left to go pick up Goten. Videl cleaned up the mess and Gohan did the dishes. Pan was sleeping in her crib since she fell asleep. When the chore was finished, Videl went to change Pan's diaper and feed her while Gohan got a shower. Gohan got out in just a towel while trying to find a clean pair of boxers.  
  
He had a bit of difficulty trying to find a pair he liked so he just grabbed his Garfield boxers and put them on. He dried his hair a bit before he put on his white tank top and then a pair of sweat pants. It was a bit chilly out and Gohan jumped in the bed and curled up in a ball.  
  
Videl finally came in the bedroom and put on a nightgown. She noticed Gohan curled up in a ball and moved her way towards him. She curled up next to him and smiled. Gohan smiled back and pulled Videl closer to him.  
  
" Cold," Gohan said. " I'll keep you nice and warm, with the help of the waterbed. Tell me if your too hot and I'll cool you down."  
  
" It's too cold to be cool," Videl said. " Besides, I like it better when we are snuggling in the bed close to each other trying to keep each other warm without stealing the covers. It was nice having your parents down and seeing Pan. They should come by often."  
  
" So they can distract Pan while we fool around?"  
  
" No," Videl said snuggling closer to Gohan. " So they can keep her while we fool around."  
  
" I like how you think. Speaking of fooling around, you wanna?"  
  
" Still not in the mood Gohan." Gohan pouted.  
  
" It's been weeks," Gohan whined out. " How long does it take for your body to function back to its regular flow? I miss what we do at night because you are never in the mood. Maybe you need a senzu bean yourself."  
  
" They won't help," Videl said looking up at Gohan. " Don't worry. When the time comes you'll get back in action soon enough and we can both be happy. You know I try my best in making you happy."  
  
" You're not making me happy now."  
  
" One taste Gohan," Videl said pulling down her gown.  
  
" Yeah!" 


	15. Dada

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to do this?  
  
Videl stared at Pan taking deep breaths.  
  
" Try again," Videl said holding Pan in her lap. " Ma-Ma. Come on Pan, Ma- Ma. If you don't like Ma-Ma try Da-Da. Come on Pan, you can do it. If you have your Daddy's genes that he hasn't used years then you should get these words. Ma-Ma, Da-Da."  
  
" Ga goo gee," Pan replied in her baby language. She then started to laugh and giggle.  
  
" At least you don't spit up anymore," Videl sighed out. " Come on Pan. Ma- Ma, Da-Da. Mama dada! Mama dada! Speak!"  
  
Pan laughed once again and Videl could only sigh. Pan grabbed her fingers and Videl moved them around like a puppet. Pan always liked that game but Gohan would usually panic.  
  
Pan cried when she held on to Gohan's fingers one day. Gohan began to panic and when he tried to pull his hand away, she would cry. He used to let her keep it but then one day, Pan just let out a thrilling screech because Gohan pulled way to hard to get his hand free. He never let her grab his hand ever again, or let her suck on his finger. Gohan was too afraid to hurt her.  
  
Gohan tried his best to stay away from Pan after the incident. It was only a week after Goku and Chi-Chi stopped by and Gohan wanted nothing with Pan. He loved Videl dearly but he wouldn't touch Pan because he was too powerful. If he was forced to hold her, he would extend out his hands and hold her as if she was a disease. He never held her close. All he would do was look at her and walk away.  
  
/It was always safer./  
  
Videl remembered Gohan say that when she asked him to take care of her. Gohan backed away, made up some sort of excuse and left to go somewhere. Videl really didn't like the way Gohan was treating their daughter, but it was going on for months. He would work late, work early, and be out who knows where. Seymour told her that Gohan would stay in the club and just sit there drinking soda or some alcoholic beverage. Videl believed because she knew that Gohan would never cheat on her, so she hoped.  
  
Today was a lucky day since Gohan was coming home early. He didn't have to work at the club or perform that night because of the exterminator was coming by and the health people were making sure Seymour wasn't hiding anything. This is Seymour people, what can he hide that's so important?  
  
Videl heard the door open and then shut. That meant Gohan was home and by the look on his face, he had one of those bad days. A bad day is when either Vegeta comes along and asks for a DVD that wasn't even out or if something at the store went terribly wrong, like someone trying to steal stuff and Gohan chasing them down the street. Videl only smiled as she saw come in the living room.  
  
" Hi," she said distracting Pan for a while with her fingers. " How was work?" Gohan only sighed as he plopped down on the couch.  
  
" Vegeta was being a pain, again," Gohan said. " We had two people trying to steal a DVD player and a CD and I had to run about a mile to reach them and pin them to the ground. I had three old ladies counting pennies just to get ten dollars and Mike called in sick and when I tried to call someone to take his place, they said that they were busy. I had to run the store by myself while chasing robbers, putting up with Vegeta and counting pennies over and over and over again just to get a dollar. One down, nine more to go!"  
  
" So it could have went better?"  
  
" If Vegeta didn't come, two people trying to steal and not counting pennies while I had a long line in the store. So how was your day?"  
  
Videl looked at Pan who was staring at Gohan. She reached out her chubby little hands to reach Gohan but he just ignored her like every other day. Videl only frowned as Pan put her hands down and stared at her toy guitar her daddy gave her.  
  
" I'm trying to make her speak," Videl said picking up Pan and holding her close. " She won't say Mama or Dada but she will speak baby."  
  
" It's her native language," Gohan said placing a pillow over his face. " I wish I was a baby. People change you, feed you, and all you have to do is look cute and sleep. That's one thing Pan and my kitties have in common. Where are my kitties?"  
  
" Sleeping on our water bed," Videl said getting up and putting Pan in her playpen. " Can you watch Pan for ten minutes? I need to grab something's from the store and pick up something from my dad. I'm not taking her in the store for one minute just to get one thing."  
  
" Uh, no."  
  
" Gohan, it's only for ten minutes."  
  
" A baby can die in ten minutes."  
  
" Just keep an eye on her," Videl said grabbing her purse and shutting the door behind her. Gohan growled in frustration and walked over to where Pan was. She was playing with some sort of toy over her head and she was grabbing every little thing dangling from it. Gohan bent down and looked through the screen as he watched his daughter play. She stopped when she saw Gohan and rolled to her stomach. She stared right back at him and smiled.  
  
" I guess it's just you and me," Gohan said getting up and walking to the couch. " I'm taking a nap and you should too. Night."  
  
Gohan plopped down on the couch. Pan began to whine and Gohan through a pillow at her. It hit the pen and Pan did stop whining.  
  
" Go to sleep," Gohan moaned out. " Daddy needs to sleep!"  
  
" Da...da..."  
  
Gohan lifted himself off of the couch and looked right at Pan. She was still on her belly looking at Gohan with those big, black eyes.  
  
" Did you," Gohan said pointing at Pan and getting off the couch and walked towards the pen. " Did you just say...Dada? Was your first word Dada?"  
  
" Dada," Pan cried once again. " Dada! Dada! Dada! Dada! Dada! Dada!"  
  
Gohan pulled out his cell phone and dialed Videl's cell number. Two rings later, she answered.  
  
" How bad is Pan damaged," Videl asked as soon as she picked up.  
  
" She's actually okay," Gohan said putting the phone towards Pan. " Now say what you told me earlier Pan so that Mommy can come home."  
  
Pan stared at Gohan for a second and screamed.  
  
" Dada!"  
  
Slam!  
  
Videl appeared at the door and quickly gathered Pan up in her arms. Gohan still stood there with his cell phone in the playpen, missing the baby. Gohan pulled back his cell phone and hung it up. He looked at Videl and back at the door.  
  
" How did you get here so quick," Gohan asked confused.  
  
" I didn't pull out of the driveway yet," Videl answered swinging Pan. " Oh Pan I'm so happy! You said Dada! Oh Pan you said your first word! We're going to call everybody and have pizza tonight! You can even try a piece, a very small one, and then have chocolate milk for a special treat!"  
  
Pan began to laugh and Gohan still stood there.  
  
" Can I have some chocolate milk," Gohan asked.  
  
" Of course," Videl said holding Pan close. " Oh Pan, I'm so proud of you!"  
  
Gohan only smiled as Pan kept on crying ' Dada,' over and over again. She said dada, he was dada, why couldn't she say some bad word and make Gohan so very proud? A word is a word, and it was Dada. Gohan was proud and wanted to hold her but...  
  
' I'll just sneak upstairs,' Gohan thought. ' Her first word can be her last.'  
  
" Gohan," Videl cried snapping Gohan out of his little daze. " She knows that you're Daddy, the guy who always looked at her and occasionally and pokes her sometimes. Aren't you proud?"  
  
" I'm thrilled," Gohan said extending out his arms. " You just came in too quick before I could ever react. Don't you have places to go?"  
  
" Oh they can wait," Videl said holding Pan close. " This is a time to celebrate! I'll have to call your mom, Mai, oh and even Bulma."  
  
" Before you call Bulma, make sure you give your pity on Vegeta."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Vegeta's having another kid."  
  
Videl stood there blinking a couple of times before going into fits of laughter. Gohan joined in not too long after and even Pan got in a good laugh.  
  
" You're kidding, right?"  
  
" I wish I was Videl but I couldn't keep a straight face for too long. As soon as Veggie-chan told me I laughed my ass off! He passed out too!"  
  
" Do all you saiyans do that?"  
  
" My dad did," Gohan said pounding his chest. " He thought that my mom had some sort of disease and a baby was going to kill her!"  
  
" That sounds so much like your dad," Videl said looking at Pan. " I'm going to make a few phone calls. You can go out and grab what I need."  
  
" What do you need," Gohan asked.  
  
" Feminine stuff," Videl answered, Gohan cringed. " Get the ones with the wings and those new angel tampons. Mai said that they worked wonders and make sure you grab the right box this time. Oh and pick up some baby formal for Pan."  
  
" Great, my favorite job in the world. Getting stuff for women in the women ale and being the only guy there reading the boxes looking for wings. I can't fly unless I have my wings."  
  
" Just go Gohan," Videl said pushing Gohan out the door. " I'm afraid that you will teach her some new word that will not be a good word."  
  
" What word would that be," Gohan asked but the door was slammed in his face. " Fine, I guess I'll have to teach her the ultimate word then. Poo- poo, hehehe, that word always makes me laugh. Poo-poo, hahaha!"  
  
Work, it really means getting up early and working late for a cheap price per hour unless you hit the lottery and then you have to pay taxes in order to get the damn money. A perfect life would be not working and sitting on your ass all day drinking a glass of beer. But it's not a perfect life now is it?  
  
It was a slow, slow day for Gohan. Mike and he were standing near the register playing tic-tac-toe on a piece of napkin. The only person in the store was someone who was just looking around and not buying anything.  
  
" I win," Mike mumbled as he cross all three X's. " Twenty-eight out of thirty-two?"  
  
" Why not," Gohan said making a new board. " I'll be X this time."  
  
" Okay."  
  
Gohan and Mike played once again being bored. It was a Wednesday, the slowest day of the month and both men were bored out of their mind.  
  
" I win again," Mike said crossing the three O's this time. " Can we play a different game? I won all the games already and it was fun the first ten times."  
  
" How about Hang Man," Gohan suggested. " You guess."  
  
Gohan made a small board and spaces for words. He finished and Mike sighed.  
  
" Kill me," Mike said.  
  
" How did you know," Gohan whined out. " I didn't even say go! Are you sure you can't read minds?"  
  
" You always choose kill me first," Mike said tearing up the paper. " Then you use 'dear Kami why are these people doing this to me?' Sometimes we would just guess just to keep you happy."  
  
" I thought you people were trying to ruin my life?"  
  
" That's next year Boss."  
  
The store door opened and it was Videl with Pan in her carriage. She dropped Pan on the counter and started to walk away.  
  
" Watch her for a while," Videl said. " I need to go clothes shopping and the last thing I need is a baby screaming when you are trying on clothes. She's just like you."  
  
" But-"  
  
" I'll only be a few blocks down. You can get Mike to feed her or change her diaper. You just make sure that you don't kill her."  
  
" But-"  
  
" Oh I almost forgot," Videl said walking up to Gohan and kissing him on the cheek. " I love you, bye."  
  
Videl left. Gohan and Mike stared at Pan and placed her behind the counter. She was fast asleep and then people started to come in. They got the after school crowd and it was the only time it was business on a Wednesday. With a hard sigh, Gohan rang up some items for the people.  
  
" That will be..." Gohan stop for a moment as a stench filled up his nose. He looked down at Pan who made a face and began to cry. Mike ran away and Gohan could not change a diaper. He lifted Pan up and extended her out from his body. " Who ever can change a diaper with crap in it gets a free CD!"  
  
18, out of all people, walked up and saw Gohan holding his breath. Krillin came up next to 18 and placed a clip over his nose.  
  
" Woah," Krillin said coughing a bit. " What did you feed her? Man that's bad!"  
  
" Change her," Gohan cried as his face began to turn blue.  
  
" I thought you knew how," 18 said.  
  
" Paper towels and plastic wrap. Please change."  
  
18 grabbed Pan and told Gohan to grab a diaper and wipes. Gohan grabbed both and backed away from the stink bomb called his daughter. 18 threw the diaper in the trash bag and Gohan made a face as he blew it up. No one seemed to notice only because the smell of Pan soon disappeared. 18 finished and held Pan.  
  
" You're not getting her back until I get my free CD," 18 said with a smirk.  
  
" You can keep her," Gohan said.  
  
" Does Videl know that you are giving away your child," Krillin asked.  
  
" Shhhh. That's just between me and you."  
  
" Give me a break," 18 mumbled giving Pan to Gohan. He put her back in her carrier and buckled her up.  
  
" Dada!"  
  
Gohan only smiled and nodded.  
  
" Dada not change diaper," Gohan said. " Though maybe I should get Videl something. You know, I love you but the kid is too much sorta gift?"  
  
" Go for it," 18 said. " At least you get something for Videl unlike some people I know."  
  
" Hehehe, I try," Krillin said laughing. Gohan picked up the carrier and headed out the door.  
  
" Be back Mike," Gohan called. " I'm taking my break!"  
  
" Bye Boss," Mike said.  
  
" Where's my free CD," 18 asked.  
  
Gohan walked into a jewelry store and looked at some of the necklaces. Pan was awake now but she didn't say much since she didn't know much. She just sucked on her pacifier while Gohan looked around.  
  
" May I help you," the sales person asked.  
  
" Actually you can," Gohan said. " I'm looking for something for my girlfriend. We had a baby, this thing here, and I want to get her something that says 'I love you very much but this kid has to go' sorts thing. What's the best thing to get her?"  
  
" Well we have tons of necklaces like that," the person said walking behind the counter. He showed Gohan a few and he just made faces at them.  
  
" Naw, they don't look good on her."  
  
" Have you thought about an engagement ring for the lovely lady?"  
  
Gohan looked up at the clerk and down at Pan.  
  
" Am I allowed to do that?"  
  
" Of course you can follow me and you can see if you want to get a ring for your girlfriend. We have a wide selection of engagement rings and we have a few on sale. This is a one carrot gold ring with a diamond."  
  
Gohan looked at the ring and then the price.  
  
" Can I get something not in the phone digits," Gohan asked. " How about something in the area code? I can afford something in the area code but the phone number is way too much. I'm very bad at memorizing phone numbers anyway."  
  
" Of course," the sales person said. " We have a selection right here from three hundred dollars to one thousand five hundred. See any here that you are interested in?"  
  
Gohan looked around at the rings and found one that caught his eye. He pointed to it and the sales person took it out. Gohan got a better look at it and showed it to Pan. She squealed in delight and tried to grab it. Gohan pulled away and put Pan down on the ground. He took the ring out of case and got a better look at it.  
  
" How much is it," Gohan asked.  
  
" One thousand five hundred," the sales person answered.  
  
" Do you take checks?"  
  
" Of course. What size do you need?"  
  
" Six and a half."  
  
" That's so ironic," the sales person said clasping his hands together. " That's a six and a half. I can give you a ten dollar discount for that ring."  
  
" Okay," Gohan said handing the ring back to the person.  
  
" Thank you. That will be one thousand five hundred."  
  
" I thought you took off ten dollars!"  
  
" You forgot the tax," the person said. " I knocked off a few cents for you too. Now you said that it will be a check?"  
  
" Yeah," Gohan mumbled. ' Damn sales person begging for money for a damn ring.'  
  
Gohan handed the person the check and stuck the ring in a pocket. He left but the sales person called out.  
  
" What about your kid," the person asked.  
  
" My what," Gohan asked. He noticed Pan on the ground and shrugged his shoulders. " I can give you the kid if I can get the ring I brought for free."  
  
" No deal."  
  
" Keep the money and the kid?"  
  
" I have a happy family thank you."  
  
" I'll give you an extra thousand?"  
  
" No and come again."  
  
Gohan heaved a sigh as he picked up the carrier that carried Pan.  
  
" Dada," Pan said looking up at Gohan.  
  
" Dada all you want but you could have had a different Dada if that creep brought you," Gohan said walking back to the CD store. 18 waited inside for Gohan and tapped her foot in impatience.  
  
" My free CD," she said.  
  
" Can you come again next time," Gohan said. " I kinda...spent most of my money today and I can't afford for you to get a free CD right now."  
  
" What can be so important than my free CD?"  
  
" Something for Videl," Gohan said showing 18 the ring. " I don't know when I'll ask her. I'm not even sure if I will ask her. Don't tell anyone, please?"  
  
Gohan put the ring back in his pocket as 18 nodded.  
  
" Just remember, you owe me one," 18 said walking away. Gohan gave a nod as he went inside and placed Pan on the ground. He went back to the cashier work as he used his foot to rock Pan back and forth. She started to fall asleep when Videl came in.  
  
" Was she a pain," Videl asked as she walked behind the counter to grab Pan.  
  
" Not really," Gohan said as he let his foot off the carrier. " 18 changed her diaper, I owe her a free CD, but that's about it. So, get what you need?"  
  
" Yep," Videl said lifting up tons of bags. " Are you getting off anytime soon?"  
  
" Still got a few hours," Gohan said handing money back to a person. " I'll be back in time to make some dinner. We have steak in the oven and I can cook it on the grill. Sound good?"  
  
" Sounds great," Videl said trying to balance all the bags. " Help me."  
  
Gohan grabbed all the bags for Videl while she got Pan. Videl un-capsized her car and placed Pan on the hood. When she got the back door open, she carefully placed Pan in there and shut the door. She opened the trunk and Gohan put all the bags in there. Gohan shut the trunk for Videl and gave her a kiss goodbye. Gohan waited for Videl to leave and then went back to work. Of course, as soon as he walked in his favorite customer was in there.  
  
" Well well well," Vegeta said smirking his head off. " Look what the cat dragged in? I need to stay here for about three hours if you don't mind. Thanks Gohan I owe you."  
  
" What," Gohan asked getting back behind the counter. " Why do you need to stay here for three hours? Oh it's Bulma, isn't it?"  
  
" I hate kids."  
  
" I tried selling mine."  
  
" They said no."  
  
" No one wants a kid these days," Gohan said leaning on the counter. " So what's with Bulma?"  
  
" She's puking her head out and she's being a major pain," Vegeta replied. " I left the brat with her. I told the woman that I was getting milk and that I'll be back in a few."  
  
" Few hours?"  
  
" I didn't say what kind of few, did I?"  
  
" I know what you mean," Gohan said lowering his head. " Vegeta...when did you marry Bulma?"  
  
" When Trunks was about two years old," Vegeta replied. " Why?"  
  
" When did you ask her to marry you?"  
  
" Right after Cell. Are you asking your mate to marry you?"  
  
" Not sure," Gohan said lifting up his head. " I kinda want to but then again, I don't. I guess I do but you know, I'm just not sure."  
  
" Do you love her," Vegeta asked. " Or is she one of those girls you fall in love with and then break up for another girl?"  
  
" I do love her-"  
  
" Then ask her to marry you baka! What are you waiting for? It's about time you do something right for once!"  
  
" I'm not twenty one," Gohan cried. " Teenage marriages end in divorce about a year later and I don't want to do that with Videl. I should just return the ring and pretend that I never thought about the idea."  
  
" Then return it now."  
  
" I'm too lazy. I don't know Veggie-chan. I love you so much that I can't leave you for Videl. I haven't had sex in months, months Vegeta! At least I know that I can get pleasure from you."  
  
Vegeta's face widened in fear as Gohan smiled at Vegeta. He slowly backed away taking one step at a time and then running out the door. Gohan laughed as he saw Vegeta fly off at amazing speed.  
  
" I love playing with that guy," Gohan said stretching out his arms. " At least I know that he can't scare away the customers today. Hehehe, that was funny. I have to tell dad and Bulma that one."  
  
After a long day of work, Gohan drove home in his car. He had the music blasting loud like always and just drove the short way home to cook. He could wait to go out, cook some steak, and watched TV with Videl. They haven't been out alone yet only because Pan was now getting used to the bottle and sometimes Videl would rarely have to breast feed. Gohan was upset with the whole bottle thing but Videl said that she was tried of supplying the food.  
  
Pulling into the driveway, Gohan parked his car. He opened the door to be attacked. Toki on one shoulder, TJ on the other and Gohan had to bend down so Shasta could land on his head. It took him a while to realize that Shasta was trying to get on his head and not try to blind him. Now he had all three cats on him. That's how they welcomed their master and even Shasta was being nice to him now.  
  
" Honey I'm home," Gohan called out. He found Videl in the kitchen feeding Pan a bottle. The cats jumped off his shoulder and head when he reached the kitchen. He grabbed Videl around her waist and kissed her on the cheek. " Ready for some steak?"  
  
" Oh you bet," Videl said. " I've been waiting all day for that steak. I even marinated for ya! All you have to do it plop it on the grill and cook it. Now hurry, I can get Pan for a nap by the time you are done."  
  
" Great," Gohan explained getting the steak out of the fridge. " I'll go cook it up right now! You can get the other stuff like peas and potatoes, right?"  
  
" No problem."  
  
" Just make sure you put enough water in the peas this time. I don't like crunchy peas."  
  
Videl slapped Gohan on the shoulder as he walked outside to the grill. Toki and TJ followed Gohan outside as Gohan started up the grill. There was a huge flame when Gohan put a match in it and all he did was 'uooooo.' The giant flame that almost destroyed the house amazed even the cats. He placed the steak in the grill and shut the lid. He sat down in a chair while petting his two cats.  
  
Within ten minutes, the steak was done. Gohan cut the middle to make sure it was nice and rare. Both Gohan and Videl liked their steaks rare and sometimes medium rare. Gohan fell asleep once, that's why it was done well. Gohan put the steak on a plate and carried it in the house. The two cats followed Gohan in the house and when they were in Gohan shut the door behind them. The peas were already cooked and Videl was working on the mashed potatoes. Gohan began to cut the steak up and licking his chops while he did so.  
  
Dinner was finally ready, Pan taking a nap in her playpen, and Gohan and Videl said at the table. They talked about what happened that day, who they met, who they tortured, who they haven't tortured and other things they went in their minds. Videl told Gohan about how she saw Vegeta just fly off and Gohan told her why. She, of course, laughed.  
  
When dinner was done, both Gohan and Videl cleaned up. Gohan did the washing and Videl did the drying since the dishwasher already had dirty dishes being watched. Saving some steak, Gohan gave his cats all a small piece before putting it in a container for later. When that chore was done the two sat down on the couch and watched the news. Nothing was on the news and Gohan changed channels. Nothing was on the other channel and Gohan changed it again. Still nothing so Gohan just flipped through to only find nothing once again.  
  
" Well this sucks," Gohan said turning off the TV. " Nothing is ever on. Do we have a video that we can watch or something? Wanna play Monopoly?"  
  
" I'm the dog," Videl said quickly getting up before Gohan and grabbing the game.  
  
" No fair! You're always the dog, I want to be the dog!"  
  
" I called it first. You can be the car."  
  
" I'm always the car. I'm going to make you land on all my properties and you have to pay for my Boardwalk every time you land on it."  
  
" We'll see about that," Videl said handing out the money. When the game was set up, they both rolled a die to see who went first. Videl won and saw rolled the dice. She moved her little dog until it landed on the Chance. She lifted up the orange card and showed it to Gohan. " Take a trip to the Boardwalk. I think I'll buy it while I take my trip there."  
  
" Beginners luck," Gohan mumbled. Gohan rolled the die and landed on the question mark like Videl. He lifted up the card and frowned. " Give each player fifty dollars my ass. Dammit!"  
  
" Thanks sweetie," Videl said as Gohan threw her the fifty dollars. " This will help me with my little houses on my Boardwalk."  
  
After about an hour in the game, Pan woke up and Videl was holding her, Gohan was counting his money since he landed on an apartment on the Boardwalk and had to sell out his places. He counted his money and looked up at Videl with those sad puppy dog eyes.  
  
" Can I borrow one thousand three hundred and two dollars," Gohan asked. "I'll pay you back if I don't land on the Boardwalk, the railroads, the other places, the orange spots, the red spots, and I'll be lucky if I can actually pass the two hundred dollar mark."  
  
" Let me see," Videl said counting her loads of money. " I'll give you a dollar."  
  
" What's that going to get me," Gohan cried. " I can't afford a place with a dollar!"  
  
" Take it or leave it. You'll only have to owe me one thousand three hundred and one dollar. Can't you couch up anymore?"  
  
" I'll give you a real twenty dollar bill for the money I can pay you in Monopoly. Please? I can't lose!"  
  
" Um...no."  
  
Gohan hit his head on the table as he threw whatever money he had.  
  
" I quit," Gohan mumbled. He then lifted up his head with a smirk. " I'll play you in a duel! If you object, I win at Monopoly! You can't beat my deck!"  
  
" Okay Kabia," Videl mocked as she switched Pan in her other arm. " I, Yu- Gi, will destroy and save my grandfather!"  
  
" That was last year Videl. Joey and Tea are in danger and Yu-Gi and Kabia have to save them, at least last the last episode I saw."  
  
" Oh, well I will still win!"  
  
" Not this time Miss Satan!"  
  
" Better put your deck where your mouth is Boss!"  
  
" Oh you're good."  
  
After about three duels, Gohan tossed his cards in the air and grabbed his hair. Videl only laughed, even Pan, only because Gohan lost all three times in less than a half an hour and owed Videl thirty five dollars.  
  
" I win again," Videl said with a big smile. " Play again?"  
  
" I'm going to bed," Gohan said getting up from his seat. " Don't come crying to me when you want to make love tonight! It's been a long time but I can hold it on my own."  
  
" You know I'm not ready."  
  
" Please Videl. It's been to long since we actually made love. What are you waiting for, Menopause?"  
  
" Dada," little Pan cried extending out her hands for her father.  
  
" She doesn't know what's going on," Gohan said pointing his hand at Pan. " What is she going to say, ' Dada love Mama?' She can't even say Mama!"  
  
" She's trying," Videl said getting up. " She got ma."  
  
" Well MA, when?"  
  
" I'll tell you when I'm ready. Besides, I love seeing you going insane."  
  
" Dada," Pan cried once again trying to get Gohan's attention.  
  
" What so fun seeing me go crazy," Gohan cried. " It's not good! Why must you torture me so much?"  
  
" Cause I love you," Videl said kissing Gohan on the cheek. Pan got a hold of Gohan's jacket. Gohan tried tugging away from Pan but with her little saiyan power, she wouldn't let go.  
  
" Dada!"  
  
" Let go," Gohan said tugging away. " Go grab your mother's shoulder. You're ruining my jacket. I don't like baby drool on it either."  
  
" Dada!"  
  
" Let go," Gohan said a bit fiercer. " Let go Pan."  
  
" DADA!"  
  
Gohan tugged harder and Pan finally let go. Sadly for Gohan though, he fell back and hit his head on the counter. He immediately held his head in pain and Videl quickly placed Pan in her crib. Pan began to cry but Videl had to make sure Gohan wasn't bleeding or anything. Pan was safer in her crib.  
  
" Are you okay," Videl asked bending down. " You're not bleeding, are you?"  
  
" No," Gohan said in between his teeth. " It just hurts a lot and that kid crying is not making it better. Now I have a headache the size of my father's stomach!"  
  
" I'll go calm her down. You put an ice pack on that huge bump on your head and I'll meet you in the bedroom. Are you going to be okay?"  
  
" As soon as tiny Piccolo's stop flying around my head I think I'll be fine. Piccolo-san, Piccolo-san, Piccolo-san over and over again!"  
  
Videl helped Gohan up and then went into Pan's room. Gohan grabbed a bag of frozen corn only because he was too lazy to prepare an ice bag. He placed it on his rather enlarged bump and walk by Pan's room.  
  
" DADA!"  
  
" Shut up," Gohan yelled as he went up the stairs. Pan did stop crying. " About time that damn kid shut up. I hate accidents, especially an accident like that kid."  
  
' He has to learn not to talk out loud,' Videl thought as Pan just stared out the door. ' At least she didn't know what he said though I do. He won't be sleeping well tonight, that's for sure.'  
  
Videl pulled Pan in front of her to make sure she was all right. Videl knew that Pan did care for her father deeply though her father was a different story. Videl placed Pan down in her crib and Pan just laid there.  
  
" I know you will fall asleep sooner or later," Videl said covering up Pan with blankets. She kissed her on the forehead before chasing up after Gohan. Of course, Gohan had a bad temper and Videl really didn't want to see the mean side of Gohan. Sadly, Gohan was going to see the mean side of Videl.  
  
Slap!  
  
" YEOW," Gohan cried holding his now swollen bump. " What did you do that for?!"  
  
" An accident," Videl yelled. " She was no accident Son Gohan! You know that it takes two people to make one and you said so yourself! Don't you dare say anything about our child! You will regret it later!"  
  
" Oh I'm regretting some things right now," Gohan shouted.  
  
" Like what?"  
  
" Letting you win at Monopoly!"  
  
" You didn't let me win! You had no money!"  
  
" I could have sold my houses...owie," Gohan whined a bit as he held his head. " Can we not argue right now? I have a major headache and the drugs I took are not really working right now."  
  
" Then get some rest," Videl said heaving a sigh. She sat down next to Gohan and kissed him on the cheek "Got an owie boo-boo?" Gohan nodded making a sad face.  
  
" It's going throb, throb, throb," Gohan said in a kid like voice. " And it hurts really bad."  
  
" And you're using corn why?"  
  
" It's one of my favorite bands."  
  
" Let me get rid of that bag and put it back in the freezer. You get changed and get some sleep. I'll be back up to tuck you in and tell you a story about a prince and the counter."  
  
" Okay," Gohan sniffed. Videl kissed Gohan on the lips and left to put the bag back in the freezer. Gohan got changed within the minutes and the pain was going away. When Videl came back up in the room, though, Gohan was fast asleep and snoring away. His head was resting on the pillow and the bump seemed to be going down. With a sigh, Videl got changed and crawled into bed. She felt two strong arms wrap around her body and she let out a small yelp.  
  
" Where's my story," Gohan asked.  
  
" I thought you were asleep," Videl said curling up closer to Gohan.  
  
" I was but you moving the bed woke me up."  
  
" Are you tired my Gohan-chan?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Do you really need a bedtime story?"  
  
" No."  
  
" Goodnight then," Videl said. " Don't let the counters bite."  
  
" They don't bite," Gohan whispered. " They appear out of nowhere and attack you on the head and leave you seeing flying Piccolo's going around your head going 'Piccolo-san, Piccolo-san, Piccolo-san.' But besides that, nighty-night."  
  
Videl woke up with a start and ran out of the bed. She ran out of the room and down the stairs and Gohan opened his eyes to see his alarm clock. He shut his eyes when it was only four in the morning.  
  
' Probably Pan,' Gohan thought. ' But why isn't she crying? Actually, I haven't heard her cry yet this morning. I wonder if she's okay?'  
  
Gohan got out of bed and blinked a few times. He headed downstairs and walked into Pan's room. He saw Videl run out and grabbed the phone. She saw Gohan and Gohan saw tears in her eyes.  
  
" She's not eating," Videl cried dialing a number. " She won't take the bottle or the breast. She's awake and I don't think she got any sleep. She's so dazed Gohan!"  
  
Gohan was a bit dazed himself. Videl ran in the kitchen to talk on the phone while Gohan stepped into Pan's room. He peeked over to see Pan lying there staring at nothing. Gohan waved his hand in front of her but she didn't even blink. He leaned in closer to get a better look but she didn't even notice him. Gohan decided to do something he never did before when Pan was born, picked her up and held her.  
  
Pan snapped back in reality as she actually saw her father holding her. Gohan grabbed the bottle that was in the crib and gave it a look. He aimed the nipple for Pan's mouth but she turned her head away. He looked at the bottle and shrugged his shoulders as he drank the milk himself. He had Pan in one arm while the other helped him drink the bottle. Pan put both hands up for the bottle and Gohan looked at her. He gently placed the bottle in her mouth, and she began to drink.  
  
Pan's hands held on to Gohan's fingers as she stared at him. She was rather thirsty so she was drinking rather fast. Gohan couldn't help but let out a small smile. He was actually feeding his daughter. Gohan walked around for a bit humming softly while feeding the bottle to Pan. Videl quickly walked in the room with the phone in the hand and saw her boyfriend actually feeding their daughter. She rubbed her eyes in thinking it was a dream but it was real. She hung up the phone, since no one answered, and watched as Gohan hummed a tune and Pan drinking.  
  
Gohan sat on the rocking chair and rocked back and forth on it. Pan began to slowly fall asleep, with bottle still in the mouth, but was still drinking the darn thing. When she looked asleep, Gohan pulled the bottle away but Pan would start drinking again. The second time he did it, Pan was too fast asleep that she didn't even noticed the bottle gone. Gohan stood up and put the bottle on a table. He put Pan back in the crib and tucked her in. He gave her a small pat on the shoulder and turned to see Videl leaning on the doorway.  
  
She only smiled and Gohan gave a shrug. He walked up towards her and kissed her on the cheek. They both went to the bedroom afterwards and about an hour later, they heard a cry.  
  
" I'll get it this time," Gohan said getting out of bed. " Just rest."  
  
With that Gohan left. Videl was rather shocked about the whole thing. She never thought that Gohan would actually change a diaper and feed her. Just then, she heard him running up the steps and peeked his head through the door.  
  
" How do you change a diaper that smells real bad and it can kill anything that comes near it?"  
  
Videl smiled as she got out of the bed. Okay, he wasn't perfect but at least he asked without getting the plastic wrap and paper towels. 


	16. Gohan gets it

Disclaimer: I still don't own, but I do own the plot, if there is one.  
  
" Pull harder!"  
  
" I'm pulling as hard as I can Boss!"  
  
" Then pull harder than you can Owen!"  
  
Videl came in hearing those words. She placed Pan on the floor where Toki watched her for a bit. Videl looked over to see Gohan attached to the wall and Owen pulling on his tail. Wait a second, Owen was pulling Gohan's tail?  
  
" What's going on," Videl cried. Gohan noticed Videl standing there and let go. Owen wasn't prepared and pulled as Gohan let go. Both hit the floor hard, Gohan landing on his tail. He cried and jumped up while Owen saw swirlys for a while. Gohan petted his tail and wrapped it around his waist.  
  
" Hi honey," Gohan said with a peace sign. " I am not cheating on your for Owen. Something just popped out and I knew that Owen could help me."  
  
" Why do you have a tail," Videl asked folding her arms. " Pan had one but why do you have one right now? Did it grow back?"  
  
" You see," Gohan said with a laugh. " I was kinda thinking about some...stuff and suddenly my tail came around. It's not that bad really but it's a real pain since it's attached to my butt."  
  
Videl walked up to Gohan and looked at him with a slight blush.  
  
" Can I pet it," she asked pointing at the tail. Gohan unraveled it while Owen managed to get to his feet. Videl began to pet the tail and Gohan blushed like crazy. " What's wrong?"  
  
" N-nothing," Gohan stuttered. " It's just ah..." Gohan leaned over and whispered something in her ear. She began to blush and then laugh.  
  
" So petting your tail is making you horny," Videl cried. Gohan tried to 'shhhh' Videl but she was laughing too hard. Gohan noticed Pan on the floor and picked the carrier and placed it on the table. " I'm so sorry Gohan but that's just too funny!"  
  
" Is not," Gohan said turning his back towards Pan to see Videl. " It's that time of year and I was kinda thinking about some stuff then suddenly, out popped out my tail and...ew."  
  
Gohan turned around and saw Pan sucking on the tip of his tail. When he pulled away, Pan would cry. Gohan tickled Pan on the nose with his tail and Pan began to stick it in her mouth and suck on it again. Gohan only sighed and pouted. An idea came to Gohan's mind as he gathered Pan's stuff and handed it to Owen. He placed the carrier with Pan in Owen's one hand and pushed him out the door.  
  
" Baby sit Pan for a while," Gohan said standing by the door. " Videl and I are going to be busy for a while and Pan is too young to know what we parents do. Thanks Uncle Owen!"  
  
The door slammed shut and Owen stood there for one second and then went straight to his car. A huge color of red on his face since he knew what Gohan and Videl were doing.  
  
" And I'm stuck with a baby," Owen mumbled as he carefully put Pan in the car. " At least little Pan will get out to also see Auntie Mai, isn't that right? Yes it is, yes it is! Uncle Owen has no idea how to take care of you so Auntie Mai is going to do all the work. Yes she is, yes she is!"  
  
Owen drove off and took a look at the house. Boss will be busy tonight.  
  
As soon as the door was shut, Videl pulled Gohan into a passionate kiss while trying to make her follow her to the couch. Mission accomplished as they both fell on it, Gohan supporting himself so that he wouldn't crush Videl.  
  
" Took you long enough," Gohan said before kissing Videl once again.  
  
" Been rather busy," Videl said capturing Gohan with a kiss. " You?"  
  
" Been waiting months."  
  
They continued to kiss with hot, fire kisses and Gohan took off his coat and shirt. He was left in his tank top and pants while Videl was fully clothed. He easily took off Videl's shirt and literally pulled off Videl's bra with a snap.  
  
" Hey," Videl cried. " That was new."  
  
" So is this," Gohan said making Videl wrapped her legs around his waist as he slammed her up against the wall and continued to kiss her. Videl cried out but Gohan's lips pressed up firmly up against hers before she could let out a word. Gohan pulled down his pants and boxers, the tail being in the way while doing so. Videl did the same but had to let her legs go down. She quickly tore off her lower half before jumping on Gohan's waist once again. She noticed that Gohan still had one particle of clothing on him and easily pulled it off.  
  
They both stood there out of breath but ready for action. Gohan gave a harsh kiss to Videl, forcing his tongue in her mouth. Videl welcomed it with her own and felt something thrust into her. She let out a cry as she felt Gohan enter her and panted on his shoulder.  
  
" I love you," Gohan whispered to Videl. " You know that, right?"  
  
" I know," Videl whispered trying to catch her breath. " Just be gentle."  
  
" You should have told me that before I went in ya."  
  
" It just came into my head after you did."

Mai watched Pan fall asleep in Owen's arms. Owen smiled at Mai as he rocked Pan back and watched her drool on her clothes.  
  
" This doesn't seem too hard," Owen said. " I don't know why Boss and Videl have such a hard time with her. She's a perfect little angel."  
  
" Then explain why Boss has dark circles under his eyes," Mai said. " He's always in a bad mood and you usually get a mumble in reply if you ask him a question."  
  
" We all know it's because he hasn't been laid and you know how mad he gets."  
  
" And what is he doing now?"  
  
" Boss will be a happy man."  
  
Mai attached onto Owen's arm and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
" Do you think when we get older, we can have a kid," Mai asked. " Not now though. Boss will not be happy with us at all. He probably kill you."  
  
" And I don't want to die young," Owen said leaning on Mai. " I can't believe Boss is taking this whole baby thing seriously. He wouldn't even hold Pan, not even poke her. I'm glad that he straightened out."  
  
" He has changed some you have to admit. He's still Boss though and we love him. But I love you more Owen."  
  
" I love you too Mai."  
  
Owen gave a small kiss to Mai but then the phone rang before they could go further. Mai picked up but before she could speak, the other person.  
  
" Stop kissing in front of my daughter before things get out of hand!"  
  
" Geez Boss," Mai said rolling her eyes. " Like you never kiss in front of your daughter while she is asleep."  
  
" I cover her eyes," Gohan yelled. " Anyway, we're heading over so I better not catch you or Owen doing stuff in front of my kid and you know it will be worse if I catch you!"  
  
" Alright 'big brother.' We'll see you when you get here."  
  
" No more kissy-face."  
  
Mai hung up the phone and sighed. Owen stood up, leaving Pan in her carrier, and walked over to Mai. He wrapped his arms around her waist and swayed back and forth with her. She only smiled up at him as she rocked with him and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
" How does he know," Owen asked as he gave Mai light kisses on her neck. " He's too overprotected. You're not his kid but he does act like a big brother o you."  
  
" And he beats you up," Mai added.  
  
" He calls himself a friend too." Mai giggled. " Why is he always beating me up? What did I ever do to him to receive that kind of torture?"  
  
" You went out with his little sister."  
  
" I can't wait until Pan has a boyfriend. I wonder what Boss will do then?"  
  
" Kill him," Mai answered. " If Boss acts the way he does around me you know he will act the same when Pan gets her first boyfriend. Pan has a good father and Boss knows when someone is troubled. He helped me through my relationship and I know he will help Pan when her time comes."  
  
" I wish Boss acted that way around me," Owen said with a pout. " Well, he did. We men are strong about it and we hold our heads up high!"  
  
" Not unless you lose that love."  
  
Owen stopped swaying and looked at Mai.  
  
" She was perfect from him, wasn't she," Owen said closing his eyes. " She was just like Videl but always had that spark in her eyes. She always knew how to make him smile, even on a down day. You know if she was still alive, Boss wouldn't do half the things he did."  
  
" And we blame it on TJ's death," Mai said brushing her fingers through Owen's hair.  
  
" We have to tell Videl that," Owen said opening his eyes. " If she knew and Boss was reminded, all hell could break loose. It took a while for it to heal on Boss. A person shouldn't go through many deaths during their childhood and teenage years. To think it all started when Boss's father died the first time at age four. I wonder what kept him alive?"  
  
" Us," Mai answered. " We made sure that Boss made it through. Even with his lungs damaged at the time we always made sure he did well."  
  
" Until he had that attack that put him in the coma," Owen said letting go of Mai.  
  
" It gave him time to think. At least Videl is with him now to keep him straight. I'm surprised that Boss didn't name Pan after her."  
  
" It fit her so well," Owen said with a smile. " Angel, it was so perfect for her. She always helped others, she was a shoulder to cry on, she liked porn."  
  
" Boss loved her for that," Mai said with a laugh. " She drew it well too."  
  
" Boss was so happy showing off the pictures to us. She was great."  
  
" Until that plane accident," Mai said in a low whisper. " When Boss got the news...I could never forget. He looked like a child curled up in a ball crying on the floor. The phone was a mere inch from him and he was shaking so much, he used speed dial. He was supposed to call you but hit the wrong number. That's when his attack hit and never loved another women. He used them all and pretended that he was in love just to get laid."  
  
" Think he's doing that with Videl?"  
  
" I don't know. But hey, that's the past. Boss is very happy with Videl and has a little baby. He has to love her to propose to her."  
  
" Or just marrying her for her money," Mai's dad said coming in the room. " C'mon Mai, Boss has no sense what so ever. He's marrying the daughter of the Great Hercule and you know he's rich."  
  
" He's not using her for her money," Mai said a bit angered. " He loves her."  
  
" I doubt it. He's using her, just like the other girls he went out with. If he's not using her for money then it's definitely for the sex."  
  
" Daddy!"  
  
" You know it's true Mai. He left you for another girl and I know he will break Hercule's daughters heart."  
  
" Mr. Zayner, you have Boss all wrong," Owen said sticking up for his friend. " He really does care for Videl. He let her move into his house and he takes great care of her."  
  
" Owen, you stay out of it," Mr. Zayner yelled as he left the room.  
  
" You're dad is scary," Owen whispered.  
  
" He doesn't like Boss much because of his reputation," Mai whispered. " And because he broke up with me to go out with another girl. I keep on telling him that we just decided to see other people but he said that I was only covering for Boss."  
  
" Oh."  
  
The doorbell rang and Mai went to go answer it. Gohan and Videl were standing there with huge smiles on their faces. Mai couldn't help but smile back. Gohan did look really happy with Videl.  
  
" About time," Mai said putting her hands on her hips. " Pan's asleep and I just noticed that you guys came here rather quickly. What did you do, fly?"  
  
" Yep," Gohan said laughing. " The car needs a few repairs, both of them, and my bike doesn't have a baby seat on it. Saves money and gas at the same time. Thanks for keeping an eye on her for the...last minute changes."  
  
" Was she a pain," Videl asked.  
  
" She was a doll," Mai said letting the two in. " She was so cute when she tried to poop."  
  
" Did she squeeze her little hands and make a face," Videl asked as she clasped her hands together.  
  
" She even grunted," Mai said putting her hands over Videl's. " Owen didn't know what she was doing until it was too late. It was so cute!"  
  
" I know! She's just like Boss."  
  
" That's why it was so funny!"  
  
Both girls laughed as Gohan followed them inside. He walked over to Owen while the two girls began to talk about Pan and what Pan did. He put his hands in his pockets.  
  
" She pooped on ya?"  
  
" Yep."  
  
" Did you change the diaper?"  
  
" I puked."  
  
" Good," Gohan said now folding his arms. " I'm not the only one."  
  
" Was it that bad," Owen asked.  
  
" Yep."  
  
" Did Videl change it?"  
  
" She wasn't there."  
  
" With your folks?"  
  
" Yep."  
  
" Your mother?"  
  
" She was the only one who didn't get nauseous," Gohan said. " My brother and my father had to leave the house because it was that bad. She was sick and had diarrhea and puked all over my father. It was a bad day that day."  
  
" She puked on you, didn't she?"  
  
" I just had my jacket dry cleaned," Gohan fixing his jacket. " She didn't puke on Videl, but she puked on me. She wouldn't sleep so I had to drive her around the block, put her on the dryer, and I even fell asleep in the rocking chair trying to get her to sleep. Videl was sick too and told me to do those things. She said that it helped a baby sleep. Pan fell asleep listening to soft rock on B101 Nightmoods and so did I."  
  
" That usually works," Owen said moving towards a chair. Gohan walked over towards Videl and sat right next to her. She was holding the sleepy Pan so Gohan just sat back.  
  
" Thanks for watching her," Videl said. " So, needed Mai's help Owen?"  
  
" I always do," Owen said. " How did you know to call her house?"  
  
" Easy," Gohan said. " We are men. We need women's help when it comes to raising kids. If a baby cries and no women is in sight, do they still know that a baby is being taken care by a man? They do and that's why men go to women for help. They have that mother gene in them while men have that 'which car is the best' and 'which beer is better?'"  
  
" You make sense when you are confusing," Mai said blinking a few times. " I guess only you men can understand the men language."  
  
" And you women can understand each other."  
  
" That's why no one can understand men," Videl said holding Pan close. " They think they know everything but when it comes to kids, they ask the intelligent women race."  
  
" We still use rocks as weapons," Owen said picking a small stone out of his shoe. " It's black."  
  
" Really," Gohan said looking at the tiny stone. " Wow, it's really black."  
  
" Men get distracted easily too," Mai said watching the two. " It's only a rock you guys."  
  
" But it's black," both Gohan and Owen said.  
  
" Look a Taz pacifier," Videl said pulling out a Taz pacifier out of the baby bag. Gohan quickly grabbed it and both Gohan and Owen were amazed by the unique item in hand. The stone was now yesterday's news. " Like kids in a candy store."  
  
" At least their cute," Mai said. " I never seen people our age acting like little kids. Boss I can understand, but Owen?"  
  
" It's a disease," Videl whispered. " Only men can catch it."  
  
" Then how come I caught it?"  
  
" Because we are their girlfriends. Pan's waking up!"  
  
" Oh look at her! Her eyes are so big! She yawned!"  
  
" And they think we're crazy," Gohan said to Owen. " Every time I wake up, Videl always tells me to brush my teeth cause my breath stinks. Pan's a baby and when she wakes up, it's cute."  
  
" They get so distracted easily," Owen said shaking his head.  
  
'' Hello Boss."  
  
Gohan turned his head the other way and saw Mr. Zayner standing in front of the kitchen. His eyes widened some as he swallowed a lump down his throat.  
  
" Mr. Zayner," Gohan said firmly like talking to a sergeant in the army.  
  
" Is that your kid," Mr. Zayner asked folding his arms.  
  
" Yes," Gohan said not moving his eyes from Mr. Zayner.  
  
" I thought you never wanted a kid. I knew that you would finally knock up a girl one of these days and to my surprise, it's the daughter of the Great Hercule. I thought you hated the guy's guts."  
  
" He's not that bad once you get to know him sir."  
  
" So, why are you dating his daughter," Mr. Zayner said walking closer to Gohan. " Was it the money that you didn't have? Did you want to become popular impregnating his daughter for fame? Or are you using her to humiliate her in the papers?"  
  
" Gohan's not using me like that," Videl said.  
  
" Then why do you have a kid when you are a kid," Mr. Zayner asked folding his arms as he stood right behind Gohan. Videl bit her bottom lip. " That's what I thought. So Boss, why do you love her?"  
  
" Because I do," Gohan said watching Mr. Zayner with his eyes. " I love her dearly sir. She helped me through a lot and she was always there for me."  
  
" Just like, what's her name, Angel?"  
  
Gohan snapped around and stared Mr. Zayner, eye to eye. Gohan's jaw was slightly open and his eyes were wide. Mai placed her hand over her mouth while Owen and Videl only watched. Pan stared at Gohan, like she always did, but for some reason she looked worried.  
  
" If it wasn't TJ that changed you," Mr. Zayner said walking around the couch so that he was face to face with Gohan. "Did you tell Videl the story? You know, when Angel died and you used women and pretended to love them just to get what you want? Are you staying with Videl for that reason or are you staying with her just because you have a kid? I'm so curious Boss."  
  
" Daddy!"  
  
" I'm staying with her because I love her," Gohan said. " I'm not that way anymore. I may have been that way for a while but Videl is different from everyone."  
  
" What about Angel?"  
  
" I loved her too but you have to move on. She seemed perfect but she wasn't. She couldn't stand the sight of blood and passed out whenever she saw it. It was her downfall though she always made sure that I was okay. She may have died but you know I can't keep on dwelling on the past. I have the future to look ahead of now and I have the present to live by. So if you are trying to ruin my life Mr. Zayner, you have to try harder than that."  
  
Mr. Zayner was a bit taken back as his plan backfired. Videl held Gohan's hand tight and had a smile on her face. Mai and Owen were a bit shocked but not as shock as Mai's dad was.  
  
" I guess I underestimated you Boss," Mr. Zayner said leaving the room. Gohan let out a breath as he sat back on the couch.  
  
" That was hard," Gohan said wiping the sweat off his forehead. " I knew he had something planned when I stepped into his house. Man that guy is scary."  
  
" I'm shocked," Mai said. " I thought you would be in tears crying or even running out of this house. I guess you did change a lot. I'm impressed."  
  
" I can't even stand up against Mai's dad," Owen said giving Gohan a pat on the back.  
  
" Who's Angel," Videl asked. Gohan smiled.  
  
" She was just like you," Gohan said looking at Videl. " Expect she liked porn and she drew it too. She always made sure that I was in good shape and I loved her dearly. She died in a plane accident and well, I went even crazier after her death. Until I met you then everything changed. And Mu-Ma helped." Gohan looked down at his lap. " She told me that I shouldn't keep deaths in mind and it's good to remember the person, not their death. I've been blaming myself for everyone's death, Kyo's, TJ's, Mu-Ma's, Derek's, and even Angel's. I made a vow after Angel's death, to never love again. Maybe to think that I wasn't in love made it easier because if something happened to them it wouldn't be my fault.  
  
" I realized that the people I cared for the most died all the time. My father for one and Piccolo, the guy with the green skin and pointy teeth. After they died, Krillin was dead too and then my father died the second time. They were all brought back with the Dragonballs but when I tried to wish TJ back, it was impossible. For years I felt like I was suffering through TJ's pain with my lungs. But I never knew that one day love would come back and help me through my pain. If it weren't for Videl, I would surely be dead. And now I have a new love, smaller than the real version but acts the same."  
  
" Dada," Pan cried extending her chubby arms and hands to her father. Gohan smiled at his daughter and picked her up from Videl's arms. " Dada!"  
  
" A little pain in the butt twenty four seven but it keeps me alive," Gohan said holding Pan close. " Her mother is no different."  
  
Videl slapped Gohan on his shoulder and folded her arms.  
  
" Well it doesn't come from my side of the family," Videl said. " I'm not always complaining about everything going wrong and it's not my fault there's never toilet paper on the roll."  
  
" I forget to change it."  
  
" Everyday?"  
  
'' Mostly. So, who's this person you told me about that was a distant cousin and a little bit special," Gohan asked.  
  
" Well," Videl said clinging to her pants.  
  
" Buu!"  
  
Gohan's eyes were wide as he stared at this...this...this fat pink creature with a vest ten times too small and pants that were not in fashion. The belt was a bit odd but the pink skin and love handles caught Gohan's attention. Gohan tried not to stare, he tried to keep his mouth shut but whatever he tried to do it wouldn't work.  
  
" This is Buu," Videl said. " My dad said he was adopted into the family and is a distant cousin. He's nice so give him a chance. He may look weird but he makes the best cookies out there."  
  
" Nice to meet you," Buu said extending out his hand. " You Gohan, Buu right?"  
  
" Me scared," Gohan said backing away from Buu. " Um, me back away. No offence on Buu but Buu scare Gohan and Gohan about to wet pants."  
  
" Gohan," Videl said with her hands on her hips. " Buu is not bad. He's as friendly as a puppy. Don't mind him Buu, he's special."  
  
Buu walked out to Gohan and Gohan back away.  
  
" You scared of Buu," Buu said pointing at himself. " Buu not scary. Buu want to be your friend!"  
  
" I had a nightmare with you in it," Gohan said backing away ever so slightly. " I can't remember it all, but you tired to destroy the world."  
  
" How you know?"  
  
Gohan's face became extremely pale and Videl grasped onto his arm.  
  
" He's only joking," Videl said trying to calm down Gohan. " He's trying to see who you are. Now shake his hand just to be polite."  
  
" He's gonna eat me," Gohan said in a high pitch squeal. " I don't want to be a cookie."  
  
" You won't be turned into a cookie. Just shake his hand."  
  
Gohan shook his head.  
  
" How long has he been living with you," Gohan asked.  
  
" Two years, maybe."  
  
" Why haven't I seen him before."  
  
" I was afraid of your reaction and I am right."  
  
" It's pink," Gohan said hiding behind Videl.  
  
" Piccolo is green!"  
  
" Piccolo's not...freaky looking!"  
  
" I give up," Videl said walking away leaving Gohan and Buu alone. Gohan stood there trying not to stare a Buu but he couldn't help it. It was pink and fat. Something pink and fat would catch anyone's attention.  
  
" So," Gohan said trying to find a place to hide and trying to make conversation at the same time. "What do you do for fun?"  
  
" I like to destroy things," Buu answered. " You like destroying things and making them go boom?"  
  
" I like staying normal." Gohan's face had a shade of blue. " You're not going to kill me, are you."  
  
Buu smirked.  
  
" Buu will turn you into cookie," he said in his evil Buu voice. Gohan quickly ran out of sight while Buu started laughing. " Buu like Videl's boyfriend. He funny running around not knowing where to go."  
  
Kinda a small chapter, I know. Oh well, Gohan's afraid of Buu. He won't be in the story much but I just love Gohan's reaction.


	17. Um, marry me?

I didn't forget about Gohan's tail. Time for some father- daughter bonding.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own.  
  
Attached firmly to the ceiling with his fingers pressed tightly on the ceiling, Son Gohan held on there with Pan hanging on his tail. She held on tightly on Daddy's tail, tugging it once and a while. Gohan only hoped that the tail will fall off and Pan would land on the pillows next to the couch. He would land on the couch and both father and daughter would land in a soft spot. Gohan loved the tail but it had to go.  
  
Videl went out to get groceries and that gave Gohan spared time to get rid of the tail. Pulling it off didn't work, he didn't want to blast it off so hopefully Pan would hang there until the tail could no longer support her. One thing surely backfired, Gohan was getting tired because Pan was on his tail and staying awake was hard.  
  
Pan only 'goo' and 'gaa' and laughed. She would pull at the tail once and a while and every time she pulled, Gohan's eyes grew rather heavy. Gohan was having seconds thoughts about it but every time Videl would pet his tail, he would get rather frisky. He would purr a lot too and Pan used it as a pacifier. He hated baby drool on his tail and he his tail was used for other things. What was it used for, other things with goo. Disgusting yes, but this is our Gohan we're talking about.  
  
Gohan could no longer hold it anymore, he fell. Pan let go of the tail and fell on the couch. She was fine but then a loud thud was heard as Gohan landed on the ground and on his tail. Pan crawled on the pillows and tumbled down them. She was fine and crawled her way over to Gohan. His arms were still up in the air and his face was cringed.  
  
" Ow...ie," Gohan said. Pan laughed. " Let's not do that again, right Pan?"  
  
" Dada," Pan said as she threw her hands up in the air and fell backwards. Gohan laughed slightly and got up. He looked at his tail and held his breath. He made a Destro Disk in is hand and aimed it at his tail. It hit his tail and Gohan began to cry. His tail landed on the ground where Pan grabbed it and stuck it in her mouth. Gohan was face first on the ground whimpering like a dog.  
  
" Ow...ie..." Gohan said once again. " That really...hurt. Let's never, never do this again. Next time we do this father-daughter bonding thing, it will be at the zoo or something."  
  
Gohan managed to get to his knees as a small black case fell out of his pocket. He didn't notice it but Pan. She let go of the tail and crawled over to the little box. Videl came in with a few bags and Gohan finally noticed the little box that Pan had. With panic, Gohan grabbed Pan as she opened the box. He heard Videl behind him and turned around with one knee on the ground. Videl dropped her bags.  
  
Gohan blinked a couple of times as he saw Videl's face in pure shock. He was trying to give Pan back to Videl so he could get the ring and hide it. Wait a second. He flipped Pan so that he saw her and he also saw the ring. He blinked and turned Pan back around.  
  
" Um," Gohan said as he noticed that he was on one knee and the rings was present. " Ah, will you...marry me?"  
  
Videl stood there a bit speechless as Pan was gnawing on the box. She saw Videl and put out her short chubby arms out to give Videl the ring. Videl began to cry and nodded.  
  
" Of course," Videl said going down on her knees to Gohan's level. " Yes Gohan, I will."  
  
" You will," Gohan said a bit confused. " Easier than I thought this would be."  
  
Gohan put Pan back on the ground and took the box out of her hands. She began to cry but then saw Daddy's tail still on the ground. She crawled over and stuck the tip in her mouth again. Pan was teething.  
  
Gohan took the ring out of the box and Videl put out her left hand. Gohan put it on her ring finger and put his hands down as it was fully on her finger. Videl lunged over and gave Gohan a tight hug. He hugged back still trying to figure out what he did, how it happened, and how he was going to tell his family.  
  
Well he did ask Hercule, while running from Buu, and Hercule laughed. He said that Gohan didn't have enough courage and could never propose. Gohan agreed and here he was with his girlfriend, pardon, his fiancé. He pushed Videl back and dried away her tears. She only smiled and laughed a bit.  
  
" I thought you never wanted to get married," she said with a sniff.  
  
" I thought that I would never have a kid," Gohan said. " If I have one thing I might as well have the other."  
  
" Did you tell my dad?"  
  
" Well yeah. He laughed and said that I couldn't do it and I agreed. I thought I would never propose but I just did. So what happens next?"  
  
" The wedding silly," Videl said drying the rest of her tears. " When it is?"  
  
" How about when Pan's older," Gohan said trying to pry the tail away from Pan. " She can be the flower girl. How about when's she's two years old. Give us time to prepare, dresses, invitations, and all that happy hoarse shit. Sound good to you?"  
  
" Sounds great," Videl said hugging Gohan once again. " I'm so happy Gohan."  
  
' If I only knew what I did,' Gohan thought as the tail was out of Pan's grasp. ' I knew having a kid could be trouble. Now I'm getting married? Okay, Boss has lost his touch by lets say, half! I thought no women could change me and my ways. I had to lie to my friends. I can't tell them I threw away my porn, got rid of my condoms, and reduced the speed of my car by 5 MPH.'  
  
" Meet the new, Mrs. Son," Erasea said in front of Mai, and Ziggy's girlfriend Tiffany but everyone calls her Tiff. All girls had their mouths open as they saw the ring on Videl's finger.  
  
" Holy shit," Mai said looking at the ring. " Are you sure this is the same Boss I know? He would never do something like this!"  
  
" Ziggy said that Boss would rather date an old lady than marry someone," Tiff said whistling as she saw the stone. "How much was it?"  
  
" Gohan wouldn't say," Videl said showing off her ring. " I think it was over a thousand."  
  
" Over a thousand," all the girls screamed.  
  
" I noticed the downfall in his bank account," Videl said looking at her ring. " He was working seven days straight, a day off, and working another seven. It took a big bite but he's pulling through. Nice, ain't it?"  
  
" Not only do you get the cutest guy in the band, sleep with him and have a kid before us, but now you get a big wedding and people give you things," Erasea said. " Can I be one of your Bride's Maids?"  
  
" Me too?"  
  
" I look wonderful in a dress!"  
  
" You all can be my Bride's Maids," Videl exclaimed. " Now a toast! For better or worse, in richer or poorer, till death we part and a diet before we get into our dresses!"  
  
All girls raised their glasses of diet soda and gave a toast.  
  
With the guys...  
  
" Meet the guy who just ruined his life," Moth said in front of the band and Seymour. All the guys stared at Gohan and the look of shock was on their face. They knew what Moth was talking about.  
  
" Holy tarter sauce," Owen exclaimed. " Are you sure you're the same Boss we know? You would never do something like this!"  
  
" You said that you would rather date an old lady than marry someone," Ziggy said whistling as he fell on the couch. " Did you tell her how much it was?"  
  
" I didn't say," Gohan said pulling out the bill. " It was one thousand five hundred."  
  
" One thousand five hundred," all the guys screamed.  
  
" I had a downfall in my account," Gohan said looking at the bill. " I was working seven days straight, a day off, and working another seven. It took a big bite but I'm pulling through. Expensive, ain't it?"  
  
" Not only do you get the daughter of Hercule, knock up the daughter of Hercule, but now you get a big wedding and people give you things," Owen said. " Can I be one of your Best men?"  
  
" Me too?"  
  
" I hate tuxedo's!"  
  
" You all can be my best men," Gohan exclaimed. " Now a toast! For better or worse, in richer or poorer, till death we part and a bachelor party before I ruin my life!"  
  
All guys raised their glasses of beer and gave a toast.

Gohan laid down on the couch with one hand on his stomach and the other on his forehead. He was not feeling well and had food poisoning. He was not a happy camper and Videl went out to get Gohan some medicine. She left Pan with him because well, she felt like it. Gohan just let her crawl around and trusted Toki and the other cats to take care of her. They slept in her crib for heaven's sake.  
  
Pan was crawling on her hands and knees following Toki. She learned a new word too.  
  
" Meow, meow," Pan said following Toki. " Meow, meow, meow, meow."  
  
" Toki," Gohan mumbled not knowing that it was Pan. " Knock it off."  
  
" Meow," Toki said still walking. He brushed underneath Gohan's fingers since his hand was now dangling from the couch. Pan mimicked Toki but then got lifted by Gohan's hand. He placed her on his stomach and petted her.  
  
" Just sleep Toki," Gohan said pressing Pan down on her stomach. Mind you that Gohan's eyes were shut and he couldn't see who he really had on his stomach. " Good kitty."  
  
Gohan's hand fell to the side and Pan looked at Gohan. He began to snore and Pan rested her head on Gohan's stomach. There she fell asleep just like her daddy. Pan didn't snore but she did drool a bit. That's how Videl spotted them, both asleep on the couch. She couldn't help but smile as she put the bag on the table and unpacked some medication she got for Gohan.  
  
You see, Gohan took Videl out to a nice restaurant for her birthday, since he was in the hospital from his lung surgery. He ordered flounder and it wasn't very good flounder. His stomach was telling him and Gohan hated it. Of course when he threw up, he danced around because it wasn't blood. He saw no blood in his puke and he was happy. He ran back in the bathroom to throw up again. It was July and Pan was about six months old.  
  
Toki was between Gohan's legs, TJ was on his chest, and Shasta slept near Pan. Gohan was a human bed to all at the house, even Videl used him as a bed once and a while. She still smiled as she walked over near the couch. She placed her hand on Gohan's forehead and noticed that he still had a fever. Pan woke up and saw her Mom. She got up and crawled over to Videl, crawling over Gohan's face to get to Videl. Gohan made a muffled up voice as Pan ran over his face and smelled diaper.  
  
" Mama," Pan said as Videl picked her up.  
  
" Drugs," Gohan mumbled with a hand in the air. " Did you get me drugs?"  
  
" I got you your drugs," Videl said putting Pan in her crib to play. " Feeling any better?"  
  
" Remember that sandwich I had two weeks ago, it came back. It doesn't taste the same going in as it is going out."  
  
" I see," Videl said glancing at the bucket near Gohan. " Couldn't get up to get rid of the digest food?"  
  
" No."  
  
" Are you at least feeling better?"  
  
" As soon as more digest food comes out," Gohan said grabbing the bucket and heaving. Videl sat next to him and rubbed his back while holding her breath from the smell. Gohan buried his head while trying not to gag anymore from the smell himself. With a few spits, Gohan lifted his head from the bucket. " Remember that nice eggs and toast you made me?"  
  
" Yeah," Videl said.  
  
" Here it is," Gohan said handing her the bucket. Videl got a good whiff and turned her head. She grabbed the bucket to get rid of the waste while Gohan was trying to get rid of the taste on his tongue. " Thanks Videl."  
  
" Owe you one anyway," Videl said rinsing the bucket. " You took care of me and Pan when we both had that stomach virus. Everything that comes out of you always has to smell bad."  
  
" Speaking of stuff coming out." Gohan ran in the bathroom and shut the door tight. Videl shook her head as she placed the bucket next to the couch where it once was. Along with things coming up one end, they were also coming out the other end and boy was it bad! Even with the window open and spraying, it still hung around and Videl had to go into their room so she wouldn't pass out. She was happy that the house had two bathrooms.  
  
Chi-Chi was also there but she was upstairs cleaning the bathroom. Gohan was in the bedroom for a while and when he tried to make it to the bathroom to get rid of the waste about to come out of his mouth, he didn't make it. It was all over the bathroom and it took quite a while to pick up. Chi-Chi just finished and she just came down the stairs with a bucket and scrubber in hand.  
  
" I hate saiyans and their appetites," she said stopping in front of Videl. " Where is that barfing boy?"  
  
" In the toilet," Videl said pointing at the bathroom. " Just hope he doesn't miss it in there or else it will be one mess that you would never want to clean."  
  
" Kami forbid they aim to please."  
  
" Gohan is good at aiming and pleasing but when it comes to spraying and opening the window, he can kill anything in this house. Is Goku like that? I mean, Gohan's not always bad but on those days he's killer."  
  
" Goku and Goten," Chi-Chi said raising a finger. " They do have those bad days but I think it's the saiyan gene. I've changed Pan's diapers and her smell just like Goku, Gohan and Goten. Why must we suffer?"  
  
" Cause we're not saiyan," Videl answered. Gohan came out of the bathroom holding his stomach.  
  
" Sometimes I can't stand my own smell," Gohan said plopping down on the couch. " I sprayed and the window's open but I think I killed a bird during the process. Never again will I order fish."  
  
" Are you down loading and unloading now," Videl asked as she grabbed some pills.  
  
" For a while, yes."  
  
" Then take these," Videl handed Gohan two pills. " You won't like them but they will work wonders. It makes you puke a lot but it will help get rid of the food that poisoned you. Side affects are sore throat, diarrhea and minor headache. If symptoms still occur, see your doctor for help."  
  
" How will I know I'm getting better," Gohan asked looking at the pills. " I feeling those things now. Do I have to take these? They'll going to come back up again."  
  
" Cherry flavored chewable."  
  
" Cool!"  
  
Gohan stuck the pills in his mouth and chewed them down.  
  
" Always the chewable," Chi-Chi said with a small laugh. " Goku and Goten are the same. Goku will not swallow a pill and you have to jam it down Goten's throat in order for him to take it."  
  
" Pan is going to be the same way," Videl said as Gohan swallowed. " If it's a trait then she has it."  
  
" Can you swallow pills?"  
  
" I need to chew them too."  
  
" Oh boy," Chi-Chi said rinsing out the scrubber and bucket. " I guess it isn't that bad. I can swallow my pills and have no problems what so ever. Maybe Pan could catch my trait and I'll have to teach my future daughter-in- law how to swallow without a problem."  
  
" Videl swallows well," Gohan said lying down on the couch. " She always does the bes-"  
  
" You're sick," Videl shouted. " And that's our business!"  
  
" Now am I sick like cough-cough sick or sick minded?"  
  
" Both."  
  
" I'm just saying, you swallow pretty well. You can swallow pills and you don't have to chew them all the time. You only take the chewables because it has cherry flavor or even strawberry. That's why I take them."  
  
" Goten's afraid to choke," Chi-Chi said putting the bucket in the drainer. " He can swallow his food whole but he can't swallow a simple pill. Goku just doesn't like pills period."  
  
" I think a lot of people hate swallowing pills," Videl said as Pan banged her stuffed guitar around. "Maybe Pan would be lucky and not have that sort of problem."  
  
" She will."  
  
" I'll by more chewables."  
  
Videl and Chi-Chi laughed. Gohan fell asleep on the couch and Pan just played in pen. She banged her plushie all over the place and screamed once and a while. She was having the best time in her life just banging her guitar all over the place and once and while chew on it. Videl walked over and stuck a pacifier in her mouth and picked her up.  
  
" Nap time," Chi-Chi asked.  
  
" She took her nap on Gohan," Videl said grabbing a bottle out of the fridge. " You were still cleaning the bathroom upstairs and thanks for your help."  
  
" Anything for my son, granddaughter and future daughter-in-law. Can I feed her?"  
  
" Sure." Videl handed Pan to Chi-Chi and then the bottle. " How's Bulma? Gohan said that Vegeta is always at the club because Bulma is going through bad mood swings. Gohan did the same thing too."  
  
" Bulma is a bit moody," Chi-Chi said feeding Pan the bottle. " Being pregnant with saiyans does make you go into killer mode. Gohan and Goten are half-breeds and it was harder. Pan is only a quarter saiyan so it shouldn't have been that bad, was it?"  
  
" I could never get comfy. I put Gohan through the worst torture on bed. I was never comfortable and tossing and turning all night. He slept on the couch most of the time." Videl looked over at the couch and smiled. "He was a great help though."  
  
" Lucky," Chi-Chi said looking over at Gohan. " Goku didn't know what to do expect be in the way." Chi-Chi put the bottle on the table and Pan on her shoulder. " He was better with Goten since he already knew what it was like putting up with me with Gohan." She patted Pan's back. " Gohan hit a tree when he was little. The tree now has a hole in it and Gohan was two." Pan burped. Chi-Chi cradled Pan once again and fed her the bottle.  
  
" Saiyan strength?"  
  
" They start at such a young age."  
  
" Hey Chi-Chi?"  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" What's Gohan's past like?" Chi-Chi blinked a few times. " He's told me about the saiyan thing and about Namck and the Dragonballs and beating Cell, but that's all I know of him. He studied and trained but what else did he do? What were his friends like? What did he do to train? What was it like going places so far away from home?"  
  
" Woah wait a second," Chi-Chi said putting her hands up in defense. " He hasn't told you all that stuff yet? You're going to marry him before you even know his background? I can't answer those for you Videl, Gohan has too."  
  
" I thought I could get an easy break."  
  
" At least you tired. I have to go Videl. Goku and Goten have no clue how to boil water."  
  
" Thanks for the help Chi," Videl said walking her future mother-in-law to the door. " I'm sure Gohan says thank you too."  
  
" Thanks for the soup you made me," Gohan said as he heaved in the bucket. " It's coming back out but it still tastes like soup. Unlike the eggs though. Mom, you can't keep the kid."  
  
Chi-Chi noticed Pan still in her arms and smiled. She handed Pan back to Videl and laughed slightly. She left and Videl continued to feed Pan while Gohan had his head buried in the bucket.  
  
" So, it's soup this time," Videl said as Gohan finished heaving.  
  
" I hate soup," Gohan mumbled putting the bucket down with digested food in it. " It stays the same no matter how many times your stomach burns it. You're happy, aren't you?"  
  
" It's just funny, that's all."  
  
" I see nothing funny puking out food that you like. Never again will I eat at that restaurant. Oh my stomach."  
  
Gohan held his stomach tightly.  
  
" Coming out?"  
  
" It just hurts."  
  
" Want some water?"  
  
" I want beer."  
  
" I'll get you some water," Videl said heading towards the kitchen.  
  
Short I know. Well, bye.  
  
I'm not big on A/N. Half the people don't even read it. 


	18. Pure Piccolo Torture

Disclaimer: Still don't own/  
  
Hehehehe, Piccolo torture in this chapter.  
  
Gohan's stomach felt much better. Actually, it's been fine for quite a while. Pan was one year old and learning how to work her little feet. She could stand on her two feet but walking on them was harder. Bulma had a girl also. Her name was Bra. Vegeta passed out when she was born. He looked over and hit the ground. Never again will he look at that area the same way.  
  
Pan was going at a rapid pace. Her hair was now in two ponytails, pink tails, instead the one on the top of her head. She looked like a mini Videl but with different eyes. Now, back to the walking business.  
  
Gohan helped Pan up while Videl was only a few feet away. Pan would use her daddy for support and stand there. Gohan would congratulate her and face her towards Videl. He would help with small steps and let go. Pan would fall and both parents would sigh.  
  
" I think were pushing her," Gohan said picking up Pan and putting her on his lap. " Let's take a break and find Pan a babysitter."  
  
" A babysitter," Videl questioned. " Everyone is out doing something. Where are we going to find a babysitter during this time of day?"  
  
" I know someone." Gohan smirked.  
  
" You have got to be kidding me."  
  
" It's only until we get back," Gohan said dropping all the baby gear on the ground. " We haven't been out together for quite a while. You took care of me so I know you can take care of Pan."  
  
" You were four Gohan."  
  
" And you took care of me for one whole year Piccolo. Pan will only be a few hours. Please Picky, I need some time with my girl."  
  
" I said no," Piccolo growled as he was in his meditation state. " I am not a babysitter." Gohan smirked.  
  
" That's Piccolo I owe you one!"  
  
Gohan quickly grabbed Videl and jumped off the Lookout. Piccolo eyes went wide as he grabbed Pan and ran to the edge of the Lookout. They were gone and far way for Piccolo to catch up. He grabbed Pan by the collar and looked at her.  
  
" Why must your father torture me," Piccolo said to Pan.  
  
" Picky," Pan said tapping Piccolo on the cheek.  
  
" It's Piccolo."  
  
" Picky-san."  
  
" Picky what," Piccolo said staring at Pan. He sighed and put her on the ground. " You're just a baby so I doubt that you can do anything. I'll just put you in one of those gadgets and leave you there for a few hours. I don't know much about human babies but I know that they love to sleep."  
  
Piccolo walked Pan back to where he was and placed her in her carrier. She stared up at Piccolo and he just went back to his meditation. He didn't buckle Pan in only because he didn't know. I guess Piccolo will learn the hard way, won't he.  
  
Hearing no sound coming from the baby, Piccolo opened one eye only to see her missing. He quickly stood up and looked all directions. He screamed when he found Pan near the edge of the Lookout and she fell. Piccolo screamed once again as he took off and quickly caught Pan. She only laughed as Piccolo flew back up and placed her on the ground. He wiped the sweat off his forehead.  
  
" I'm getting old," He said to himself. " So she can crawl. I better keep a good eye on her then. The last thing I need is making Gohan mad. If only he wasn't saiyan then maybe I could stand a chance against him. Now...where did Pan go?"  
  
Piccolo looked down at his feet and found no Pan. He looked all directions once again and found her crawling towards a certain door that could make her grow a year. Piccolo quickly ran over and shut the Time Chamber door. One thing Piccolo realized, he shut Pan in there.  
  
He opened the door and ran in. Slowly the door was closing behind him and he turned around. He found Pan waving goodbye and the door shut. Piccolo ran before it closed but only crashed into it instead.  
  
" I...hate...you...Gohan..."  
  
Piccolo pulled himself off and opened the door. He found Pan in Mr. Popo's arms squirming and crying. Piccolo pretended not to notice and walked away. Mr. Popo, on the other hand, walked over and handed Pan to Piccolo.  
  
" Her diaper needs to be changed," Mr. Popo said with a clothespin on his nose. " I must be off now. I have to run out to get Dendae when he returns from Namck. Good luck Piccolo."  
  
" Don't leave me," Piccolo cried as Mr. Popo left on his carpet. " I'll get the things needed! Don't leave me here to change her diaper! Mr. Popo, come back!"  
  
Pan continued to cry and Piccolo walked over to the baby bag. He laid Pan on her back and read the instructions that Gohan left.  
  
How to change a diaper: By Gohan  
  
Take off dirty diaper, hold breath, and pray that she just pissed.  
  
Piccolo could tell she just didn't pee. He sighed as he continued to read.  
  
Have baby wipe ready. Wipe everything and DON'T GET ANY IDEAS WHEN WIPING HER FRONT SIDE. I SWEAR, I'LL BLAST YOU OFF THIS PLANET AND YOUR ASS WILL BE FRIED! Please be gentle.  
  
" Don't worry Gohan, I'm not that way," Piccolo said.  
  
Grab new diaper, put it on, make sure it's on tight but not too tight to kill her. Best of luck. Any questions, don't call. I'll be busy and you don't have a phone, well you do but you will never learn how to work it. P.S. Don't use plastic wrap or paper towels.  
  
Piccolo read the note over again and went to grab a diaper. Pan was still lying on the ground crying her eyes out so Piccolo knew that she wasn't going anywhere fast. He grabbed a new diaper and a baby wipe. He took off Pan's little pair of pants and noticed that her diaper was loaded. One thing wrong, Piccolo didn't know how to take it off.  
  
" I guess you pull theses tabs," Piccolo said. He got one off and then the other. He pulled it down and ran to the other side. Piccolo was covering his nose as he ran. " I am not going anywhere near that thing! What the hell is wrong with that kid?"  
  
Piccolo knew that he had to change it. If it would shut the kid up then Piccolo would do it. He grabbed clothespin and slowly made his way back to the diaper. Pan was still screaming and crying and Piccolo was getting a headache. Stopping and bending down to the diaper, he pulled it off, threw it, and used a ki blast to destroy the futile thing. Pan stopped crying watching the diaper go boom but then started crying once again.  
  
Grabbing a wipe, Piccolo wiped her rear and saw the gooey stuff once again. He grabbed another wipe and wiped her rear again, and again, and again. He had a pile of baby wipes, all used for the rear, and used one more for her front. When all cleaned, the crying still going on, Piccolo grabbed a new diaper and placed it under her. He put the two tabs on the diaper but they wouldn't stay. He tried again but had no avail.  
  
" How do you make this thing stay," Piccolo shouted over Pan. " Would you shut up kid? I'm going as fast as I can to make you happy and you're screaming is not helping!"  
  
Pan stopped but then screamed her little head off. Piccolo realized that the tabs needed to be pulled off so the diaper would stick. Taking off the clothespin, Piccolo finally put the diaper on but Pan still cried. Piccolo put on her pants but Pan would not stop crying. He pulled out another list done by Gohan and read.  
  
If a baby cries: By Gohan.  
  
Feed her! How brain dead can you be?  
  
Piccolo growled and pulled out a bottle. Just by looking at the design, Piccolo had no problem feeding it to her. Putting the nipple close to her mouth, Pan saw it and reached for it. Piccolo smiled.  
  
" Not that easy kid," Piccolo said pulling away. " You're not going to get any food until you apologize for your screaming."  
  
Piccolo didn't know babies too well.  
  
Pan screamed. Piccolo stuck the bottle in her mouth and she stopped. He found another note and used one hand to feed Pan. He used the other to read the note.  
  
How to feed a baby: By Gohan.  
  
Stick the nipple in mouth. Wait a while and burp her. Repeat. Now, if YOU want to feed not on the bottle but on the other source of milk, get female with milk. Beg, plead, get her aroused, and begin to-  
  
Piccolo put the note back in the baby bag. His face was red and noticed that it has been a while that Pan has been drinking for a while. He pulled the bottle out, and from watching from Videl, picked her up and placed her head near his shoulder pad. He patted her a few times and got a cough. He patted a bit more and finally got a burp along with some baby goo.  
  
Piccolo pulled away Pan and noticed that she had some milk come right back up. Looking over his shoulder, he noticed that his cape was stained and threw it off. He stuck the bottle back in Pan's mouth. She didn't want it this time and looked tired.  
  
" Finally," Piccolo said picking her up and putting her in the carrier. " You're sleepy. It's about time you finally decide to go to sleep."  
  
Piccolo put Pan in the carrier and rocked her some. She finally fell asleep and Piccolo smiled.  
  
" I don't know why Gohan has such a problem with this. It's too easy, lack the diaper part at least."  
  
Gohan and Videl were walking on the streets of the town. They just had a nice, romantic dinner and were now going to see a movie. Videl wrapped her arms around one of Gohan's and leaned on his arm.  
  
" Gohan," Videl asked looking up at Gohan.  
  
" Yeah," Gohan said looking down.  
  
" Can Piccolo really take care of Pan. He has no idea how hard it is to take care of a baby that doesn't like to sleep much. She'll nap for an hour but you know how curious she is."  
  
" Piccolo-san will be fine," Gohan said kissing Videl on the forehead. " Besides, he owes me for taking me away at four years old and training me away from population. I think it's a fair revenge. Besides, Piccolo's a bachelor. All he does is meditate at the same place. Pan is fine. It's Piccolo I'm worried about."  
  
" We're not going to let that ruin our day now will we?"  
  
" Of course not!"  
  
" Wanna go for a walk in the park and swing on the swings after the movie," Videl asked. "It will be late but you know, little children are at home at the time. They won't notice us fooling around."  
  
" I like how you think," Gohan said wrapping his arms around Videl. " We have tons of time to kill. We can go for a milkshake too!"  
  
" I like how you think."  
  
Quiet.  
  
Piccolo didn't like it much. He cracked open an eye and noticed that the once sleeping Pan was now missing, again! Looking around, he noticed that Pan was nowhere in sight. Gulping, Piccolo looked over the Lookout and hoped that little Pan didn't fall down to her doom. Gohan would not be very happy and if Videl was like Chi-Chi, Piccolo wouldn't be green anymore.  
  
Swallowing a lump down his throat, Piccolo went to go on a search.  
  
' It would be a lot easier if I tried to sense her ki,' Piccolo thought. ' Now, how am I going to find such a small ki.'  
  
Piccolo shut his eyes. Sadly, Pan's ki was too low and Piccolo couldn't find it. He first walked around the Lookout to see if maybe she crawled around.  
  
Nope.  
  
He then walked in the Time Chamber to see if she crawled in there.  
  
Empty.  
  
Getting frustrated, Piccolo walked in the Lookout and heard Pan laugh.  
  
" Found you," Piccolo said walking where he heard Pan. He stopped when he found her and quickly ran to her. "Pan get away from that!"  
  
Pan was in the middle of the time dial. Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Choutizu used this special dial to go back in time and train for the saiyans coming to Earth. As the purple lightening filled the space, Piccolo picked her up and found a place he was not familiar with. The planet was all blue. The trees, the grass, even the people that were there. Pan saw the creatures and laughed.  
  
" Faa Goo ao fosse goe," said one of the creatures.  
  
" Um," Piccolo said holding Pan close to him. " Me no speakish goo gaga."  
  
The blue people on the planet looked mad.  
  
' Think of a happy place. Think of a happy place,' Piccolo thought to himself.  
  
" Dada," Pan said extending her arms out to one of the aliens. " Mama, meow Dada."  
  
The blue aliens looked happy. They raised their ten foot hands and Piccolo shut his eyes. He opened them and saw that he was back on the Lookout...but Pan wasn't. Piccolo found her crawling to the Dark Mist bottle and Piccolo panicked. The bottle was up high but Pan could easily push it off. And...she did.  
  
Piccolo was too slow and the bottle smashed open. Purple stuff came out and covered all over Pan. Piccolo backed away and got into his fighter's stance. Pan sneezed and Piccolo jumped back a few feet. Pan seemed all right and crawled on her next adventure. Piccolo then realized that the purple stuff wasn't dark mist; it was just some purple dirt from some sort of planet. He sighed in relief and then went after Pan.  
  
Talk about a de ja vous.  
  
Pan was on the edge of the Lookout and Piccolo ran towards her. He grabbed her pant bottom so she wouldn't fall down again.  
  
" Nice try kid," Piccolo said with a grin. " You're not falling away from me this time." Piccolo's face fell as he noticed that he had only Pan's pants, and not Pan. " Gohan's going to kill me!"  
  
Piccolo flew down fast and found Pan laughing with delight. Piccolo quickly caught her and held her close one again.  
  
' Make mental note, never baby-sit again.'  
  
Just then Piccolo felt something warm and wet on his gi. He pulled Pan away and noticed that she was peeing and that she peed on him. With a growl, Piccolo flew back on the Lookout and put on the diaper and pants. Of course, his headgear fell on Pan so he just pushed it away for now. Pan found something very interesting with Uncle Piccolo, his antenna.  
  
With her small hands, Pan reached up and pulled at one of Piccolo's antennas. Piccolo made some sort of grunt as he tried to get Pan to let go. Every time he tired to pull Pan off it would only hurt him. She wouldn't let go. She made a little cry whenever Piccolo pulled back and Piccolo just wanted to get free.  
  
" Let go," Piccolo said trying to make her let go. " If you don't let go I'll blast you!"  
  
" Dada," Pan said. " B-blas. Dada blas! Dada blas!"  
  
" Oh great. Even she knows that her father will blast me if I blast her. (Sighs) What am I going to do with you kid."  
  
Piccolo looked around at some of the devices that Gohan put on the ground. He noticed one device that looked like a swing and Piccolo smirked. He could put her in the swing for a few hours, or when ever Gohan would return, and he could mediate for the rest of the time.  
  
Going with his plan, Piccolo picked up Pan and put her in the swing. He buckled her in this time and pushed the swing. To Piccolo's surprise, it kept on swinging back and forth with no help. Like the swing, Piccolo handed Pan her plushie guitar and stuck a Taz pacifier in her mouth. She seemed happy and so did Piccolo. A few minutes later, Pan cried.  
  
Piccolo grabbed another note in that Gohan left and read it.  
  
How to have a good orgasm: By Gohan "Sex Master" Son.  
  
Time for the fun!  
  
Piccolo put the note back with a bright red face. He grabbed another note that he read earlier on when babies cry. Ignoring step one, he went to step two.  
  
Sometimes babies like to be held. Hold baby, rocked baby, kiss baby. AND WHEN I MEEN KISS BABY I MEAN PECKS ON THE CHEEK! NO TONGUE, NO LIP LOCK, JUST THE GODDAMN PECK ON THE FOREHEAD! I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE AND I'LL SEND A KAMEHAMEHA UP YOUR ASS!  
  
Piccolo swallowed. He would never kiss anyone, not even Gohan's baby. He was too afraid.  
  
Babies are always hungry. You feed it once you have to feed it again. See step one if you don't know how to feed the kid.  
  
Babies cry for no good reason. Just let them go for a while but if I find her dead, better pray that I don't send your ass to HFIL. Oh no, I'll make sure you don't keep your body. Your arms, legs, brain, heart, will be all over the world, some fried some not. Don't push my buttons. I'm not happy when you push my buttons.  
  
" I'll see if she's hungry again," Piccolo said grabbing a bottle. He took the pacifier out of Pan's mouth and stuck in the bottle. Piccolo was right, she was hungry. She drank the bottle within minutes and burped rather loud. Piccolo was a bit shocked but being the daughter of Gohan, and the granddaughter of Goku, he wasn't really too surprised.  
  
Piccolo watched as Pan fell asleep. With a big smile on his face he began to meditate.  
  
" WAHHHHHH!"  
  
Piccolo jumped out of his state as he heard Pan scream. He quickly jumped to his feet and noticed that pan must have been crying for quite a while. Her face was all red, there were tears falling down her face. Piccolo picked her up out of the swinger and held her for a while.  
  
' Must have had a nightmare,' Piccolo thought. ' She's the same as her father. Always scared of nightmares.'  
  
Flashback  
  
" No go away!"  
  
Piccolo watched Gohan toss and turn as the young chibi slept. It was the third night that the kid had nightmares and every time he wanted a shoulder to cry on, Piccolo would punch him. He would yell at him for being afraid of a dream and told him to get over it. It never worked much since Gohan was new to this adventure. He was only there a month and a week ago he lost his dino friend. After that accident, he had nightmares that you wouldn't believe.  
  
" They're just dreams," Piccolo said walking over to Gohan. " Just ignore them and you'll be fine."  
  
" Daddy no!"  
  
' Must be Radditz,' Piccolo thought sitting next to Gohan. ' He'll get over it.'  
  
" I didn't kill you," Gohan cried. " I didn't want to kill you! Daddy don't hurt me!"  
  
" You didn't hurt your father," Piccolo said sitting next to Gohan. " You hurt Radditz and not your father. You're father will return soon Gohan. Now get out of the nightmare and wake up."  
  
" Don't go..." Gohan whispered. " It's all my fault...I didn't mean too...Mom..."  
  
'' Wake up kid."  
  
" Piccolo...not you too...don't leave me alone...Mom...Dad...Piccolo...why do you hate me?"  
  
Gohan slowly awoke and saw Piccolo looking down at him.  
  
" Get over it," Piccolo shouted. " Dreams won't hurt you! You have to grow up or else the saiyans will kill you!"  
  
" They won't kill me," Gohan said shutting his eyes. " They'll kill you."  
  
He fell asleep.  
  
End flashback  
  
Pan stopped crying as she held on to Piccolo's shoulder. Gohan appeared on the Lookout with Videl in his arms. Gohan saw Piccolo holding Pan and smiled.  
  
" Aw," he said putting Videl on the ground. " Picky has a new friend. Look, he's holding her. Where's the camera? Better yet, where's Mai?"  
  
" She had a bad dream," Piccolo said handing Pan to Videl.  
  
" Thanks Piccolo," Videl said rocking Pan and capsizing all the baby gear. " I don't know what babies dream about that makes them so scared. Kids I know but I don't know what babies dream about."  
  
" Probably a parent," Piccolo answered looking at Gohan. " Or someone close. Sometimes they can see the future and know what will happen."  
  
" And you're looking at me why," Gohan asked.  
  
" You had those dreams Gohan."  
  
" And you never held me Piccolo-chan."  
  
" Please don't call me that."  
  
" Sure Picky."  
  
" Or that."  
  
" Okay Picky-san."  
  
" Go away," Piccolo said turning his back. " And don't ever leave your kid with me again. I am not a babysitter and I am not risking my life to make sure your kid doesn't die. And another thing, don't get your notes mixed up Sex Master."  
  
Gohan laughed.  
  
" Oops," Gohan said putting his hand behind his head. " Well, you just might learn something if you ever see a female Namck, or a pretty lady."  
  
" There are no female Namcks."  
  
" Then don't check out Videl."  
  
" I didn't say I was."  
  
" Just a warning," Gohan said. " Bye Pick, I'll see ya later."  
  
I love Piccolo torture. Dedicated to my friend Anna who loves Piccolo so much, she married him. 


	19. Memories that snap

Disclaimer: I will never own it!  
  
Marie held Gohan close.  
  
Nightmares.  
  
Marie hated them and now this stranger that she found on their doorstep was having one right now. TJ found the kid the other night standing on the bridge waiting for his family. It was sad really; his family never came. The young boy was named Gohan and that's all she and TJ knew of him. Marie held Gohan and rocked him back and forth. Gohan only tossed and turned.  
  
" Why don't you just wake him up," TJ asked with his head on his hand. " You know, the nightmare won't last as long. It's rocket science Mom."  
  
" Not always TJ," Marie said. " Sometimes the nightmares will pass and you forget you have them."  
  
Gohan shot open his eyes as tears fell down his cheeks. He held on tightly on Marie's shirt and buried his head.  
  
" I told you that you should have woken him up," TJ said folding his arms.  
  
" Quiet TJ," Marie snapped. She smiled down at Gohan. " Are you okay? Must have been a bad nightmare if you're tossing and turning. What were you dreaming about?"  
  
" J-just a night-nightmare," Gohan said trembling.  
  
" Calm down Gohan. I know it was a nightmare but if you tell me I'm sure it would be that bad."  
  
" C-Cell."  
  
" That can scare anyone," TJ said with a huff. " A three year old at the most."  
  
" TJ," Marie shouted. " When you saw him you ran in your room!"  
  
" I had to use the bathroom!"  
  
" The bathroom is downstairs, not upstairs."  
  
Gohan chuckled slightly. Marie smiled knowing that laughing was the best cure. And sometimes, talking about the things you fear helps a lot.  
  
" Cell's not really scary," Gohan said sitting up but Marie held his back. She felt Gohan's forehead and smiled.  
  
" You're fever is down," she said. " Maybe we should get you new clothes. Yours are old and ripped up. What did you do, fight Cell and kick his butt and Hercule took your credit?"  
  
" How did you know," Gohan asked looking up at Marie.  
  
" I believe the kid," TJ said sitting on the bed Gohan was on. " Hercule complained of a stomach ache and Cell killed many people. I wish Hercule was one that Cell killed."  
  
" Cell killed my dad," Gohan said looking at his lap depressed. " No, Cell didn't kill him, I did. I should have defeated Cell while I still had the chance then he would be dead."  
  
Gohan hit the bed and punched a hole right through it.  
  
" That's my bed," TJ exclaimed.  
  
" You need a new one anyway," Marie said checking out Gohan's hand. " You know what Gohan, whatever you did or didn't do, I know your father wouldn't blame you."  
  
" Cell was going to self destruct and I couldn't do a thing," Gohan cried as tears fell. " My dad had to step in and took Cell to someplace where he couldn't hurt the planet and it's people! He came back, my dad never did."  
  
Marie held Gohan close as he cried.  
  
" Weakling."  
  
Gohan lifted up his head and stared at TJ.  
  
" You didn't have to fight Cell and-"  
  
" My parents died when I was little," TJ said standing up. " Be glad that you knew your dad Gohan. I never knew my dad or my real mom but my grandma took me in. I call her Mom because she treats me like a son. Besides, calling her grandma makes her think that she's old."  
  
" I'm sorry TJ," Gohan said sighing. " I didn't know."  
  
" It's no big deal and you didn't kill your dad. You didn't kill him with your hands, Cell did. Now if you did kill your dad, it would be by choking, stabbing, blowing up, shooting, poisoning, and whatever they have out there now. Now, can you really say you killed your dad?"  
  
" No."  
  
" If I used what he said then would it mean I killed TJ," Marie asked. " You wouldn't tell if I did, would you? You can keep secrets and you can have his room, as soon as the bed gets fixed."  
  
" Mom."  
  
" I can," Gohan said smiling. " Besides, I get a free room."  
  
" Not you too," TJ exclaimed. " No fair. I got my mom and this kid tag teaming on me. Can't I get backup from Seymour?"  
  
" You're a solo man," Marie said standing up. " I'll get my super soaker, you pin him to the ground."  
  
" That kid can't pin me."  
  
Gohan smirked as Marie left the room. When she came back, TJ was in an arm lock with Gohan holding him. No matter how much he struggled, he couldn't get free.  
  
" Hold him tight," Marie said aiming her super soaker. " I'll make him wet his pants."  
  
" Mom no!"  
  
" I'll hold him tight Marie!"  
  
" I trust you kid."  
  
" Mom please don't! I like these pants and this kid is hurting me!"  
  
" Hurry Marie!"  
  
" Ready...aiming...firing!"  
  
He shouldn't be here. It was against the law and here he was breaking into a house. Hey it used to be his house, actually it was Mu-Ma's. Gohan walked into the house through a window he destroyed. No one saw him, at least he hoped.  
  
Walking over some trash, Gohan managed to make it to the kitchen. It was the same as he remembered it, blue and pink. Mu-Ma was one weird old lady with bright colors in the kitchen and the rest not so bright. It brought color and pink was her favorite color. She didn't want it in her room cause it was too bright but she wanted to brighten up the place a bit. I think Mu- Ma had a mental disorder or something.  
  
Gohan opened one of the cupboards and found some old cereal, canned food, and some other stuff. Gohan checked some of the dates and realized how old they were and put them back. He didn't want to eat three year old cereal that's been in there since TJ died.  
  
' So it's older than three years,' Gohan thought as he walked further into the house. He passed by in the living room where he found one of Mu-Ma's cooking books. He picked it up and placed it in a backpack he had on his back. He found a few more cooking books and placed them in his backpack. When he was done, he walked upstairs where everyone had their bedrooms. TJ, Mu-Ma, and himself.  
  
Each step squeaked as Gohan made his way up the stairs. The first bedroom was his. He opened the door open and coughed. He had forgotten how much dust he had and some of it was there when he was there. He never dusted his room much and it showed.  
  
Waiting for the dust to settle, Gohan walked inside looking in his old room. He found some old photos and grabbed them. He placed them in his backpack and looked around some more. He found and grabbed some magazines, nic-nacs, and a candle that had a scent that Gohan could never remember. He only burned it once and then left when TJ died.  
  
Making sure he got what he needed, Gohan left his room and shut the door. He then walked into TJ's room that had more dust. Gohan held his breath and entered the room and found some of TJ's necklaces. They were silver chains, gold chains, and some things that went with them. Gohan put them in a pocket in his backpack and looked around. He checked underneath TJ's bed and found pictures. Gohan grabbed one and then placed it back underneath the bed.  
  
" Okay," Gohan said getting up. " I love my brother dearly but seeing him naked with his girlfriend is another different story. Now, where's his favorite model car? Ha, found it!"  
  
Gohan grabbed a model car TJ made. He placed it carefully in his backpack and left. He had one more room left and he quickly made his way there. He was gathering some things from his old house to put in his house. No one was living there anymore so there was no problem just taking a few things.  
  
Gohan opened the door to Mu-Ma's room. It wasn't as dusted up as the other rooms but it still had dust. The bed was made but Gohan could still make out Mu-Ma's shape through the covers. He said a small prayer and snooped around some. Like before, he grabbed some pictures and other things. He looked underneath Mu-Ma's bed and laughed. She had some porn of her own underneath her bed. He didn't look at the pictures in there.  
  
Gohan sat on the bed and pulled out a drawer. He found an envelope with his name on it. He blinked a few times before opening it. It was Mu-Ma's hand writing and Gohan read:  
  
_To the only person that could dodge my super soaker,  
  
Hey Gohan! I'm at my deathbed watching soap operas since the TV can only give me 300 channels and nothing on. So how are you? When you're reading this then I guess it means that I'm dead, either that or you came in when I was sleeping. Either way, you got the envelope and you're reading it. Now don't skim over it like you do when you're studying because there are some important stuff in here that you'll need to know. Ok, not important but you should still read and don't get teary-eyed.  
  
I remember when you first came to my front door step. You wore torn up clothes and smelled like sweat and looked like a person who got beat up pretty bad. I wasn't going to take you in because you smelled so bad and I didn't want my house to stink. You were only a child and TJ said to use smell pretty stuff, so I did. That's why you smelled like roses. That is, until you ran off into the rain and just smelled really bad. At least you got a shower afterwards. Can you tell I have tons of time on my hand? Being in bed rest for your life tends to make you want to do anything. I got a bad itch and my nurse won't scratch it for me. Man, my butt really hurts.  
  
Anyways, when you first came to my front door step, geez I'm repeating myself, I knew that you were hurt. You adjusted to me and TJ fairly well. You were so smart, shy, what the hell happened? Did TJ and I change you that much? I must be a good influence then if you listened to me. Man I'm blabbing on. Well anyway, I was happy when you got your first girlfriend. I remember you telling me that you didn't know how to kiss and TJ made fun of you. Now you're a kisser cause you always kiss butt every time you want your way. You should know that by now and speaking of butts, you always had a tight and firm butt. I always wanted to pinch that sucker but I didn't want to get arrested. I'll be called a hentai for the rest of my life. Hell, I am a hentai and so are you. Hentai is pervert if you didn't know but you're the one who called me that. I'm blabbing once again.  
  
To get straight to the point, I'm happy that you came by doorstep. TJ always wanted a little brother and poof, there you were. You made my life much more happier and even TJ's. You don't know how happy he was. I know he didn't show it at first but it was his choice to go after you when you ran off. He loves you, not in the gay way Gohan. I know what you are thinking right now...okay I don't but give an old lady a chance!  
  
I love you Gohan and I'm going to miss your tight ass. One day I will pinch that sucker and see how good it really is. I hope Videl won't be mad at me. I hope that she's enjoying your tight ass and squeezing it all the time. Tell her to give it a pinch from me. Inside this envelope holds a necklace that I was going to give to TJ's first daughter. That didn't happen so I'm giving it to you. I know you may not have children, or have one and run off, but when your daughter, or if Shasta has kittens again, give it to her. I want you to hold it until her sweet sixteen. On the back has all the names that wore this necklace. Mine's the last one, hehehe. Add yours too and then your daughters, or Shasta's other daughter kitten, and keep the tradition going. It's a golden cross and it's rather big so you can't miss it.  
  
Well Gohan, the drugs are making me rather sleepy. Thank you for being my son and thanks for not telling the cops that I sprayed painted their windows with black. Thanks for taking the bullet for that one.  
  
Love always, and you better remember,  
  
-Mu-Ma _

_AKA Super Soaker lady _

_AKA Painter lady with black paint _

_AKA Mom_  
  
Gohan smiled. Mu-Ma always had a way with word. Gohan opened the envelope and found the necklace that Mu-Ma was talking about. It was a gold chain with a thick cross attached. He turned to the back and read some of the names. Gohan had to laugh when he read his dear Mu-Ma's name.  
  
Angus Marie Anus.  
  
" So Marie wasn't her first name," Gohan said laughing. " Angus Anus. No wonder she kept McGee. Who wants Anus as a last name? Miss Anus please report to the main office, you son is making an ass of himself!"  
  
Gohan laughed a bit more and did put on the necklace. It fit him just right and then stopped laughing. Red and blue lights shined through the windows and Gohan had to make a fast exit. He ran to his room where he smashed open the window and flew out. The policemen started shoot at him when they saw a black blur fly by. A few hit Gohan but he was okay. After his lungs were healed he became stronger.  
  
Gohan landed a bit of a distance and noticed a few bruises where the bullets. He had to smile. He laughed once again at his bruises and sat down on the ground. He took of his backpack and pulled out a few picture frames. They were dusted up but Gohan cleared them with his sleeve. The first one he saw was TJ's first birthday party. He was so small and had the same exact haircut Gohan had. Yes had. You know the spiky hair and the bang across his face? Now Gohan has different hair.  
  
Gohan's hair grew out some and he pulled it back in a ponytail. He had his bangs down with some jell but a few would pop out. His hair wasn't that long but long enough to pull back. He liked his long hair. He was looking like TJ, expect with some hair popping out. No one really minded though, it looked nice on him.  
  
Gohan pulled out all the picture frames and dusted them all off. He then placed them back in his backpack and walked home. His three cats and a hit on the leg greeted him. Gohan looked down and smiled at his daughter. She was in her walker running around all over the place. Pan couldn't walk on her own but she could run fast in her walker. Gohan patted her on the head as he walked in the kitchen. Videl was cooking up some grilled cheese and Gohan could smell it.  
  
Gohan wrapped his arms around Videl's waist and kissed her on the neck. He also stole a cherry from the bowl and popped it in his mouth. He spit the seed in the trashcan before putting his backpack on the table.  
  
" How was your search," Videl asked. Videl's hair was pulled back in a ponytail and was longer than Gohan's, and less out.  
  
" Not bad till the cops came," Gohan said pulling out a few things. " Got hit by a few bullets but they left minor bruises. I got some old picture frames, nic-nacs, and Mu-Ma hid some boy magazines underneath her bed. I was going to grab them for you but you can always have the real thing."  
  
" Mu-Ma was a pervert?"  
  
" A hentai! That's Master Roshi's new name. Every time I see him I call him hentai. Where do you think I got my hentainess from?"  
  
" I always thought it was TJ," Videl said putting her grilled cheese on a plate and cutting it in half. She sat down next to Gohan. "Wow, you got some good stuff here."  
  
" You wanna know something," Gohan said with a chuckle. Videl nodded taking a bite out of her grilled cheese. "Mu-Ma's first name was Angus and her last name was Anus. Marie was her middle name!"  
  
Videl couldn't help but laugh. Gohan soon joined in and stopped when Pan hit him once again.  
  
" She really loves that walker," Videl said watching Pan run around. " She almost broke the vase with the flowers though. Toki and Pan were playing tag and it was the cutest thing I ever saw. Pan ran over Toki a few times."  
  
" Poor Toki," Gohan said picking up his feline friend and petting him. " Be happy that's it's only Pan and not a car. She's going to be a speed demon just like her father."  
  
" And you're going to teach her how to drive," Videl said finishing her grilled cheese. " I just hope that I didn't make a mistake saying that. Gohan?"  
  
" Yes?"  
  
" I want to know something."  
  
" I was drunk," Gohan said as Toki jumped off of Gohan's lap. " I didn't mean to make out with Owen. It was before I knew you but that kiss meant absolutely nothing. Owen's not a good kisser to get the records straight."  
  
" Not that," Videl said grabbing Gohan's arm. " I just want to know what life was like with your family. I know about the saiyan thing, Namck and Dragonballs but I want to know more. You know about my past and it's only fair if I knew yours."  
  
Gohan looked at Videl then at the TV. He stood up and walked out the door. Videl was a bit surprised and followed Gohan. Pan was still running around so Videl grabbed her before she followed Gohan out the door. Gohan didn't take his car and was just walking. Videl followed in utter confusion and wondered if she said the wrong thing at the wrong time.  
  
Videl didn't know where Gohan was going but he was going out of the city limits. He walked into some sort of woods and Videl had to dodge a few branches and bushes that popped out of nowhere. She almost tripped but managed to get her balance back. There was finally a clearing out of the woods. Gohan stopped walking.  
  
Videl could almost yell at Gohan. He flew up in the air and Videl just yelled. She stopped when she realized that she was also flying but Gohan wasn't holding her. She looked underneath and saw a yellowish cloud underneath her feet. She remembered that cloud as Nimbus as sat down Indian Style on it while hold Pan tight. Pan really liked flying through the air but she liked it when Daddy flew her around.  
  
After what it seemed an hour, Gohan landed on a deserted land where some mountains were destroyed and many craters were all over the place. Nimbus landed and Videl carefully got off holding Pan tighter. She saw Gohan walked into some sort of cave and quickly followed. When she walked in, a fire was already started and Gohan was sitting on a rock. He smiled at her.  
  
" Nice trip huh?"  
  
" It's cold out Gohan," Videl said sitting next to Gohan. She noticed math work all over the wall.  
  
" Four years old and that was my homework," Gohan said. " Pie, square roots, and Trig. Piccolo took me here when I was only four years old to train for the evil saiyans. He trained me for a year and I was one powerful kid. I spent most of my time in this cave. I also met a few new friends, one was eaten and the other was a robot." (An episode they didn't show on TV. Never saw the episode but I know it's out there somewhere.)  
  
" Four years old," Videl asked. " What did you do before Piccolo kidnapped you?"  
  
" Study, get kidnapped by Garlic Jr. I was always kidnapped by evil green creatures."  
  
" So what happened?"  
  
" I trained. When the saiyans came, Nappa and Vegeta though Vegeta's not that evil anymore."  
  
" Are you sure about that?"  
  
" Sometimes I wonder," Gohan said smiling. " Well since you already know about Radditz and how my dad found out that he was a saiyan, Vegeta and Nappa were also saiyans and they killed Yamcha, Tien, the little clown person, and Piccolo. They were going to kill me but good old Picky-san saved me. Nappa was killed by my father and he and Vegeta fought. Vegeta turned into a giant ape and my dad was losing. He tried a Spirit Bomb, a big bomb filled with energy from plants and animals, but Vegeta knocked him and he gave the rest of the energy to Krillin. His tail got cut off my Yajirobe and Krillin threw the Spirit Bomb and Vegeta dodged it. It came right after me but I blocked it and it was sent back to Vegeta. He lived, whoopee, and then everything went black from there. Vegeta went somewhere to recover and I went to the hospital where I heard we could recover Dragonballs from Namck. Now I told you about Namck so I don't have to explain."  
  
" You're a poor story teller," Videl said. " Pan fell asleep as soon as you mentioned the little clown person. So you fought Cell after Namck?"  
  
" I fought Androids before Cell," Gohan said. " To make a long story short, punch, punch, pow, pow, androids die, father has heart disease, person from future saves him, new androids come, Cell absorbs. I fight Cell, Punch punch, kick kick, dad saves planet and dies, Super Kamehameha, Cell dies, person from future goes back to future, Dad doesn't want to come back, I run away. I should have said that about the whole saiyan thing. Just a few more pow's and a boom would make it perfect."  
  
" So that's mostly it," Videl asked. " Wow, and you never died from all of that?"  
  
" I was lucky," Gohan said smiling at Videl. " Though I did have this strange dream with that Buu guy. He was destroying the planet and everyone died and then my dad asked for energy and then it went black. That Buu guy does look scary. I can't eat regular gum anymore cause I'm afraid that it will come out and attack me."  
  
" Buu does seem to scare a lot of people. You have to admit, he does make good cookies."  
  
" I will admit that but Mu-Ma made the best. I got a few of her cooking books so I could cook like her. I think that she added more sugar than anything else. That's why I had so many cavities but they really made you have to go to the bathroom often."  
  
" I know," Videl said leaning on Gohan's shoulder. " She made some for me remember. We had to go to every rest stop we passed because we were going to explode. She was supposed to be in bed but she was up and cooking."  
  
" She said I had a tight ass and that she wanted to pinch it."  
  
" What?"  
  
" Read."  
  
Gohan handed her the note he found on Mu-Ma's room. Videl looked sad at first but when she got to the part about Gohan's tight ass, she burst into laughter. She handed the note back to Gohan and dried some of her laughing tears.  
  
" Mu-Ma was one weird person," Videl said. " And yes I do enjoy your tight ass."  
  
" I know," Gohan said pulling Videl closer. " I heard you the first time I called you. You and Erasea were talking about how my butt looked so cute!"  
  
" We got a better view when you bent down to get something," Videl said kissing Gohan on the cheek. "Erasea and I gave it a perfect ten."  
  
" You're ass is nice too. It's a little tight but it's fun to squeeze."  
  
" I work out just like you. Of course my ass is tight. Why are we talking about asses?"  
  
" Because we always make an ass of ourselves?"  
  
Videl only smiled as she sat close to Gohan. They enjoyed a nice warm fire close to each other. Gohan lifted up his head as he saw someone come in the cave. He smiled.  
  
" Hey Dad," Gohan said as he saw his father through the shadows. " Come sit. There's another rock right here."  
  
Gohan patted on the rock to show his father. Goku smiled as he sat down on the rock and warmed up with the fire.  
  
" Next time you take Nimbus, tell me," Goku said. " You're mother needed it and I had to fly her to Capsule Corps. I didn't want to go because Vegeta is grumpy and Bra is a screamer."  
  
" Why did Chi-Chi go," Videl asked. " Trying to keep Bulma sane?"  
  
" Giving her a pair of earplugs," Goku said with a chuckle. " She's real major pain but at least Pan only screams when she's really happy or scared. Is she here?"  
  
" I put her over at the small grass bed," Videl said pointing at where Pan was. " I put her there not too long ago. Gohan didn't notice."  
  
" Nope," Gohan said now noticing Pan over near the grass bed. " I remember sleeping on that thing. I hated it so much. That's why I got a waterbed. Much better than the regular grass bed. My bed at your house was stiff. Mom never did get me a new one."  
  
" I always had the soft kind of beds," Videl said. " I sank right through half the time. They were too soft."  
  
" Ours is alright," Goku said. " Chi-Chi doesn't want a waterbed. She said its too much work."  
  
" Not as much work as Mom thinks. Moving it from place to place is a real big hassle. It's worth it all the way. You have to burp it too."  
  
" But that's fun," Videl said. " I get to roll on the bed."  
  
" Maybe I should try talking Chi-Chi into getting a waterbed," Goku said. Gohan nodded.  
  
" It doesn't squeak," Gohan said with a sigh. " Too many nights I've heard you and Mom in there. I feel sorry for Goten."  
  
" Well yeah," Goku said laughing with a blush. " We tried to be quiet. You two shouldn't talk either. Your mother and I can hear you two when you spent the weekend over."  
  
" We tried to be quiet," Gohan said with a laugh. " But it's hard, especially her."  
  
" Me," Videl cried pointing at herself. " I tried to keep my mouth shut but what you do in that bed...I can't help but let something escape."  
  
" A scream," Goku said raising an eyebrow.  
  
" That was different," Videl said turning bright red.  
  
" How," Gohan asked. " What did I do that was so good?"  
  
" Let's get off the subject."  
  
" I kinda like it though Vid."  
  
" Change it."  
  
" Warm fire huh," Goku said changing the subject like Videl asked. " So this is where Piccolo trained you for a year?"  
  
" Yep," Gohan said. " I had no marshmallows either."  
  
" I do," Goku said with a bag at hand. " I always have a bag handy!"  
  
" All right Dad," Gohan exclaimed with three sticks. " I knew that I would use these one day. I have about one hundred more in case there get caught on fire."  
  
" Got bored when Piccolo trained you?"  
  
" I was talking to rocks."  
  
" That's normal."  
  
" It is," Gohan asked. " Well, it should be. If you talk to rocks then I guess it's okay. You're sitting on Stanley and Videl and I are sitting on Rocky."  
  
" Where did you get the names," Videl asked. " Or did you just make them up like a normal kid?"  
  
" I can't remember," Gohan said. " Oh well. Hey Dad, did you bring chocolate and gram crackers?"  
  
" Always do," Goku said with the two items at hand. " Can't have one unless you have the chocolate and gram crackers. This is the only thing I can really cook."  
  
The three made some smores, Goku had five, Gohan had three and Videl had two. They didn't have much to make a lot of smores but it satisfied them enough. Pan woke up and Videl gave her a taste of a melted marshmallow. Gohan let her try some chocolate but the gram cracker was too hard for her to chew. Pan liked the two foods but she didn't get that much. She was merely a baby but she was aloud to have some sweets at her age.  
  
They sat around the fire and talked some. Pan was hungry and the only thing available was Videl so Videl had to feed her. Gohan didn't mind and Goku didn't look. Videl once and a while had to breast feed. Either they didn't have a bottle at hand or Pan didn't want the bottle. At this point, Videl didn't have a bottle nor did she have a diaper. They used what they had around.  
  
" That shirt is going to be washed," Gohan said as he took off his white shirt and was left in a tank top. "Can't we just go home to get a diaper? It's almost dinnertime and I'm getting a bit hungry."  
  
" We can order out at my place," Goku said. " The small village where Chi- Chi gets the food as a pizza place. We have extra diapers too and can wash your shirt before you leave."  
  
" That sounds good," Videl said using Gohan's shirt as a diaper and putting the dirt one in the fire. " I'm in the mood for pizza."  
  
" I'll have a cheesesteak," Gohan said putting on his leather jacket. " So, are we ready?"  
  
" Just about," Videl said tying the shirt in a small knot. " We're okay now."  
  
Goku took off in the air with Gohan carrying Videl. Videl was holding Pan close as they flew in the air. While flying, Gohan got a bit distracted in the mind,  
  
" Gohan, TJ dinner!"  
  
Gohan was the first at the table with fork and knife at hand. His mouth began to water as he saw the roast put on the table. TJ was on the phone and came down a few minutes later.  
  
" I'll call you after dinner," TJ said as he hung up the phone. He sat down next to Gohan and noticed the drool coming down from his cheek. Gohan waited until Marie sat down before grabbing a huge part of the roast. TJ and Marie were already used to the young boy eating what it seems three tons a day and just ignored the portions of food he consumed. " I'm surprised that your stomach hasn't exploded."  
  
Gohan swallowed his food before speaking.  
  
" I work it off," Gohan said taking in another portion of food.  
  
" At least the bathroom doesn't clog," Marie said cutting up her meat. " Where does it all go besides the toilet? I don't hear you having problems unless you eat hot, spicy food."  
  
" That's you Mom," TJ said. " Boss over here doesn't complain as much. It goes in and it goes out. Too bad the smell doesn't smell like roses."  
  
" Like yours do TJ," Gohan said stuffing his face with corn. " I almost passed out."  
  
" That was me that time," Marie said pointing up her index finger. " Spicy chicken doesn't go in as it goes out."  
  
" Must we talk about this at the dinner table," TJ said looking at his meat. " This is good and all Mom but please don't let it go to waste."  
  
" It turns into waste TJ," Gohan said.  
  
" I'm done."  
  
TJ pulled out of his chair and walked away. Gohan saw the food and smiled.  
  
" More for me!"  
  
After the wonderful dinner, TJ made a sandwich since Gohan ate all of his food, Gohan helped Marie with the dishes. She would wash them while Gohan would dry them. Marie handed him a wet dish as she talked.  
  
" I'll have to bring you to Bingo," she said scrubbing a dish. " You can win some money and save it. Don't become a spender like TJ. Save that money because it might be used for something important."  
  
" Maybe I can buy that CD I saw in the store," Gohan said stacking the plate. " It's on sale where TJ works and he usually gives me a discount."  
  
" What CD is it?"  
  
" It's someone called Ozzy. I've heard his music before from TJ's room and I like how it sounds. One song that I hear often by him is Crazy Train. I like that song a lot."  
  
" I bet TJ's happy that you're listening to his kind of music," Marie said handing Gohan another dish. "Does he know that you like the oldies too?"  
  
" I haven't told him that," Gohan said drying the dish. " I'm thinking about buying a Beatles CD but I'm afraid that TJ won't be happy."  
  
Marie put the dish she was scrubbing with the rest of the dishes in the soapy water. She dried her hands on her pants and looked down at Gohan.  
  
" Why are you trying to impress TJ," Marie asked pulling up two chairs. She sat in one but Gohan hesitated. "Come, sit."  
  
" But were not done the dishes," Gohan said pointing at the soapy water. " Shouldn't we get it done so we don't have to worry about them later? It's better to get them done now."  
  
" Let them soak. Come and sit your butt down." Gohan did as Marie said and sat down on one of the dining room chairs. TJ was in his room talking to his girlfriend so the two didn't have to worry about him. "Is TJ your role model Gohan?"  
  
" Um," Gohan said looking down at his lap. " Kinda yeah."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" I don't know," Gohan said still looking at his lap. Marie nodded. " I guess it's because he's popular. He always friendly to everyone and everyone likes him. No one likes me much."  
  
" That's a lie," Marie shouted. " What makes you think that?"  
  
" My family," Gohan mumbled. " They still never came. I was hoping that they would find me by now." Gohan looked up. " There's nothing wrong with you but it's just that I miss my mom dearly. I was hoping that she would put out flyers or something...but she never did."  
  
" This planet is huge," Marie said putting her hand on his knee. " With your powers and how fast you run, maybe she didn't know where too look. She probably thought that you ran off in the United States or even France. I bet she's worried about you."  
  
" She didn't even look for me. I could sense her ki and she never went out looking. She probably hates me."  
  
" She doesn't hate you Gohan."  
  
" I was never a good son," Gohan said grabbing on to his pants. " I always went out to train with Dad or runaway to go out on an adventure. She wanted me to be a scholar and I failed her. Now I'm just a runaway."  
  
" If you know where you live then go home," Marie said. " You've been here for a year and you were wonderful company! Sure the food bill was higher but you were a great help! TJ loves having you hang around him. Whatever makes you happy will make us happy."  
  
" So I can go home," Gohan asked looking at Marie. " You won't be mad?"  
  
" Of course not! If you don't want to go home then you can stay. If you want to go home then go! Just remember to visit us once and a while and I'll make some cookies when you come by."  
  
" Do you like me staying here?"  
  
" I love it," Marie exclaimed. " You help out with the dishes, you come home on time, you listen when I talk and you even do your chores before I tell you to! Your mother is a good lady to teach someone like you. Go back to her."  
  
Gohan smiled and gave a nod. A few hours later, he packed some of his things and flew off. He didn't say his good-byes and escaped when it was late. He didn't want to upset Marie, or TJ. Gohan didn't leave a note. He just took off and headed home.  
  
Landing in the forest, Gohan made his way back to the house. The lights were still on and Gohan noticed that Vegeta and Bulma were there. It was late and Gohan didn't know why they weren't asleep. Carefully walking over to the window, Gohan peeked in to see what the whole commotion was about.  
  
He saw his father laughing and holding his mother close. Vegeta was in the corner as little Trunks was tugging on his pants. Bulma was holding another baby that looked exactly like his father. He had a tail dangling down and was full of laughs. Everyone looked happy.  
  
' They forgot about me,' Gohan thought backing away from the window. ' They moved on...they don't need me anymore. They forgot that I existed!'  
  
Gohan quickly ran over to where his things were and flew off. He didn't notice his father step out of the house and his father didn't see Gohan up in the skies. With tears falling down his cheek, Gohan made his way back to where people cared about him. The lights were on also so Mu-ma knew that Gohan was missing.  
  
Landing in front of the house, Gohan opened the door. He quickly dried his tears as he made his way in. It didn't take long until he was wrapped up in warm hugs from both Marie and TJ.  
  
" Why do you runaway," TJ asked as he nearly choked Gohan. " What's with you and running away from me? I don't have cooties and I can't hurt you!"  
  
" Give him a break TJ," Marie said pushing TJ away. " He was going home."  
  
" What happened?"  
  
" They forgot about me," Gohan said as buried his face in Marie's nightgown. " They were happy without me. They were laughing and having a good time."  
  
" This late at night," Marie said looking down at Gohan. " You're family sure is weird."  
  
" You're not weird," Gohan said.  
  
" Am I," TJ asked.  
  
" You're okay."  
  
" Well, lets not worried about who's weird or not," Marie said pulling Gohan away from her and drying some tears that escaped his eyes. She smiled down at him. " It's late. You should get to bed because we have to get you new CDs."  
  
" CDs," TJ questioned. " Buying more Ozzy?"  
  
" He's buying one Ozzy and I'm buying him a Beatles album," Marie said. " Kid has good taste from both of us. Now don't be mad at him because he likes my music too."  
  
" I'm not mad at the CDs, I'm mad because he left without a goodbye. I went in your room to tell ya something and I found you missing with your window wide open. I was so worried about you!"  
  
" You were worried," Gohan asked looking up at TJ.  
  
" Of course I was worried! Finding a window open and you missing, hello?"  
  
Gohan smiled at TJ.  
  
" Thanks bro," Gohan said. He then looked up at Marie and blushed. " Do you...do you think you can adopt me? Can I become a McGee instead of a Son?"  
  
Marie was a bit surprised about the question. She looked at TJ, who was nodding his head and giving a thumbs up, and back down at Gohan. She smiled at him and gave him a peace sign.  
  
" You can become a McGee," she said. " But if you become a McGee you become a son."  
  
Gohan's face lit up.  
  
" Thank you," Gohan cried hugging Marie close. " Thank you so much Marie!"  
  
" Don't call me Marie. Call me something else that's kinda like Mom."  
  
" Grandma," TJ said.  
  
" I'm not that old."  
  
" You're my grandma."  
  
" No one knows that," Marie said sticking out her chest. " I may have a few gray hairs and a little over weight, but I don't want to act like no damn Grandma!"  
  
" You do bake cookies," TJ commented.  
  
" You eat the dough!"  
  
" I know what I'll call you," Gohan cried. " I can call you Granny Mu-Ma!"  
  
Marie made some sort of face while TJ tried to hold back his laughter.  
  
" Granny," Marie said with a twitch of an eyebrow. " I was going to buy you a CD and you call me Granny? I'M NOT OLD, just over my age."  
  
" Then...Mu-Ma?"  
  
Marie thought for a moment and gave a nod.  
  
" Mu-Ma sounds good," Marie said with a smile. " You can call me Mu-Ma."  
  
" And you can call me Gohan, but call me Boss around everyone else."  
  
" Why Boss," Mu-Ma asked.  
  
" Because TJ calls me Boss."  
  
" I call everyone Boss," TJ said. " I call Seymour Boss."  
  
" Well his name is Boss," Mu-Ma said. " And don't forget it!"  
  
Videl frowned. Gohan was daydreaming once again and ignoring her calls to him. She said his name a few times but he didn't even hear her. Pan even tried but nothing snapped him out of his daze. Videl snapped a few times in front of Gohan's face and he finally did snap out of his daze. He blinked a few times and looked at Videl.  
  
" What," he asked.  
  
" You passed the house," Videl said.  
  
" Oh."  
  
Gohan turned around and it didn't take long to land in front of the house. Goku was already inside the house, not knowing that Gohan passed it. Gohan put Videl on the ground and walked in the house. Goku was on the phone ordering food while Videl went to get a diaper for Pan. Gohan didn't notice her leave as he plopped down on the couch and heaved a sigh. He looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes.  
  
' More often than ever,' Gohan thought. ' I keep on having these flashbacks of when I was with Mu-Ma and TJ. This is the third one this week.'  
  
Videl tapped Gohan on the forehead. He opened his eyes and saw Pan looking down at him. Gohan grabbed her and held her in his arms. Videl sat down next to Gohan and grabbed onto his arm. She sighed as she looked at him.  
  
" Why do you let your mind wonder," Videl asked.  
  
" I always forget to put it on a leash," Gohan replied. " Actually, I keep on having these flashbacks about Mu-Ma and TJ often now. I was practicing and when I wasn't playing and letting Owen try a solo, I fazed. I then realized that the band stopped playing and they all were looking at me. Different flashback every time."  
  
" Well you're not as bad as before. Maybe you're trying to get over their death but somehow it just comes back to haunt you. You're the guy that cries at the song I'm With You."  
  
" I can't help it," Gohan said letting Pan grab his finger. " The lyrics touch me. I'm looking for a place, I'm searching for a face. Is there anyone here I know? It reminds me of when I ran away. TJ found me standing on a bridge waiting in the dark hoping that my family will find me. What really hurts is the part where it goes 'Take me by the hand take me somewhere new. I don't know who you are but I'm with you.' I'm getting teary."  
  
Gohan was. He blinked them away and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
" Though I can't help but wonder," Gohan continued. " If TJ never died, if Mu-Ma didn't die, will I still be with them? I probably wouldn't know you, never tell my family who I was, you know? I wouldn't do have the stuff I did."  
  
" Why are you thinking about all of this," Goku asked sitting on the other side of Gohan. " Did it just come out of nowhere or were you thinking about this for quite a while?"  
  
" You could be going through Emotional Withdraw," Videl inquired. Gohan raised an eyebrow.  
  
" A what," Gohan questioned looking at Videl. " I think I went through that when TJ died."  
  
" Something related to that," Videl said. " You know how people go crazy for no good reason or even do stuff and not know that they are doing it?"  
  
" Um, me for example."  
  
" I know, but sometimes Emotional Withdraw can make you depressed and often be reminded of things. They have drugs for that and I think you are going through it."  
  
" Maybe you need to see a psychologist," Goku said. " Have you ever talked to anybody about all of this?"  
  
" I don't tell anyone anything," Gohan said slouching. " I talk to Toki a lot. Does that help any?"  
  
" What advice does he give you," Videl asked.  
  
" Meow," Pan said. " Dada blas Picky."  
  
" He does say meow," Gohan said placing Pan on his shoulder. " I don't think Toki's smart enough to say Dada blas Picky. Why would I blas, er, blast Picky-san?"  
  
Videl and Goku shrugged.  
  
" If you need any help, your mother and I are always here," Goku said putting his hand on Gohan's shoulder. "Whatever you're going through, I'm sure that it will pass."  
  
" It's probably nothing," Gohan said folding his hands. " It's probably nothing that serious. Maybe it's the weather. All we have is rain and the sun is never out. I'm sure when it's sunny out then I'll be fine."  
  
" We may not have the sun but the pizza will be here soon," Goku exclaimed. " I hope forty pizza's is enough."  
  
Gohan was typing on his laptop with rather shaky hands. Videl was vacuuming and Pan was crying. Videl just let Pan cry because babies tend to cry for no reason. Well, Pan was crying for no good reason. Gohan was getting rather annoyed and all the noises weren't helping. The phone began to ring but Videl could hear it over the vacuum and Pan's crying. Gohan could but wasn't in the mood. His cell began to ring, the laptop was ringing with Instant Messages, and Pan began to scream. Gohan stood up and pushed the table over.  
  
Gohan snapped.  
  
Sorry for the long update! I can't update when I'm working and I come home tired! I'll try to update my other stoires, but it's getting diffcult! Please be patient!


	20. Visiting hours are 9 to 5

Disclaimer: I do not own music, the title to this story, or anything for that matter! Well, enjoy!  
  
Videl continued to vacuum at the mess that Gohan made. She turned it off to pick out some papers and placed them on the couch. She also picked up the broken laptop, the smashed up cell phone, the de-parted house phone, and a few other things that were lying around. She threw them away knowing that there was no way in hell that they were ever going to be fixed. Pan was at Hercule's so that gave Videl sometime to clean. There was a knock on the door and Videl answered it.  
  
" Hey Videl," Seymour said standing there. " Where's Boss? I need to tell him something but when I called his cell I got nothing. I tried the house phone and I got a dead dial tone. I tried to IM him but he suddenly logged off without a goodbye. Is everything okay?"  
  
" It was," Videl said showing Seymour the mess.  
  
" What happened," Seymour asked stepping over broken things and couch cushions. " It looks like a tornado came through here."  
  
" Tornado Gohan actually." Videl stepped over a few things to reach Seymour. " He just went out and destroyed a few things. He snapped."  
  
" Where is he now?"  
  
" I drove him to a mental ward," Videl answered. " He couldn't stop shaking and he broke down."  
  
" Broke down?"  
  
" He started crying and screaming like a fool," Videl said folding his arms. " I didn't know what to do. I drove Pan to my fathers and took Gohan to the ward. The nurse said that they will call me when Gohan calms down. They have to call my cell though." Videl picked up the broken phone and showed it to Seymour. " As you can see, the house phone is broke."  
  
" How are you so calm," Seymour asked. " And do you need help cleaning up your house?"  
  
" Cleaning will be helpful. I don't know why I'm so calm. I guess I knew that something like this was going to happen."  
  
" Hey Seymour, did you tell-" Owen was cut off when he ran in the house and saw the mess. "Wow...what happened here?"  
  
" Boss snapped," Seymour answered. " Get the others here. We have a place to clean up and I want this done by tonight! We need new phones, new table, new chairs, a new laptop cause Boss's is broken, a new couch, lamps, a new TV, A new TV holder thingie, wow Boss destroyed a lot."  
  
" I can get the needed stuff," Videl said. " My dad is the Great Hercule and he is the richest person in Satan City. Mai with you guys?"  
  
" She's in the car," Owen said still shocked about the mess. " Yeah...take her shopping with you. We can throw out the broken stuff and clean up the mess. Is it just the kitchen and the living room that's destroyed?"  
  
" Yep," Videl said with a sigh. " Well I'm heading out and I'm taking Mai with me. Thanks guys, I'll give a ring if I hear anything about Gohan."  
  
Videl grabbed her coat and walked out the house. Owen walked up to Seymour and looked all around. It was just the living room and kitchen that was destroyed, totally.  
  
" Did you notice that the CD's were untouched," Owen whispered.  
  
" Boss must have had some control," Seymour said. " I'm glad this didn't happen at the club. The drinks would be fine but one million dollars says that Boss would have killed us."  
  
" I agree."  
  
" Woah," Ziggy and Moth said stepping in the house. " When Videl said it was a big mess I didn't think it was this big. Notice that the CD's were untouched." Ziggy commented.  
  
" That's what I said," Owen said checking out the CD stand. " Boss did a number on his own house. Everything here is destroyed."  
  
" Hopefully Boss is okay," Moth said stepping on a broken coffee table. " Pan with her grandpa and Videl didn't look hurt. Man, who knew Boss could do so much damage?"  
  
" Look at this," Seymour cried. Everyone ran over towards Seymour and saw what he saw.  
  
" There's a crater in his house," Owen yelled. " Oh man, it's real big. I'm never, ever going to make Boss mad. I think I'll listen to him for now on. If he says I can't go out with Mai, I think I'll listen."  
  
" I should play my bass louder," Moth said swallowing a lump in his throat. " Boss could be playing my head on his guitar."  
  
" I shouldn't steal his food," Ziggy said. " Don't tell him I'm the one who took it. I'm too young to die."  
  
" If Boss can do this when he's upset I wonder what would happen if we make him mad," Seymour said stepping back from the crater. Everyone began to follow Seymour's lead. "I always knew that Boss had a short fuse. I guess he finally exploded when that fuse hit the gun powder."  
  
The four still stared at the crater. It was six feet deep and ten feet wide. Some of the house sunk in and it looked rather hard to repair. Seymour was an excellent home improver so he began to fix that. The other began to grab bags and fill them up with everything broken. They didn't throw away the picture frame but they did throw away the phone book. It was split in half.  
  
Videl, Mai, Owen, Ziggy, Moth and Seymour all ate hoagies on the bare living room floor. The furniture wasn't coming until the next day but they did have a lamp used for light. Videl had a new phone, a new TV and TV holder thingie, so Seymour called it, and the crater was not close to done. Some of the damage was fixed but most of it would take a while.  
  
" So they finally calmed Boss down," Seymour asked. " What did they do, drug him?"  
  
" They had no choice," Videl said sighing. " They couldn't control him. He was trashing around and destroying everything there. They had to use a tranquilizer gun to get him to calm down. He gave some guy ten stitches on the forehead and I sent the guy a check for the doctor's cost."  
  
" Wow," Owen said taking a bite out of his hoagie. " Did he wake up yet?"  
  
" Nope," Mai answered. " He's still out. The doctors said that it was safer if he never woke up. He might be a bit drowsy when he wakes up but he will definitely be calmer."  
  
" Pan still with your dad," Ziggy asked.  
  
" For a few days," Videl said. " The nannies there are great and Pan loves them. She'll be fine for a few days."  
  
" Boss's parents know," Moth asked.  
  
" Yep."  
  
" Did they take it well?"  
  
" Gohan's father knew that he might snap," Videl said putting half her hoagie on her plate. "His mother was worried beyond normal but passed out when she heard Gohan needed to be tranquilized. She woke up and almost killed Goku."  
  
" She blamed him," Seymour asked wiping his hands on a napkin.  
  
" She always does. Goku told Goten that Gohan needed some help while Vegeta got a good laugh."  
  
" I bet Vegeta's happy," Owen mumbled. " Will they call when Gohan wakes up?"  
  
" The nurse said when they figure out why Gohan snapped then they will call. She said that he's wearing a band that says insane and wrapped up in a straight jacket."  
  
" Is he in one of those rooms with the padded walls," Moth asked clapping his hands. Videl laughed.  
  
" Yes," she answered.  
  
" I always wanted to do that! That looks so much fun bouncing off the walls and being insane like that. Boss is lucky that he gets to do that."  
  
" Do all of you want to do that," Mai asked.  
  
" Even Seymour," Owen said. " But Boss was the first. Man that's cool!"  
  
" It's not cool right now," Videl said taking a sip of her drink. " I'm worried about Gohan. I hope that they can help him somehow. I knew one day he was going to snap but I didn't know it was going to be today. It was actually scary."  
  
" He didn't hurt you did he," Mai asked. " Cause going all out psycho doesn't seem like so much fun."  
  
" He just went and destroyed a few things then fell on his knees and cried. He screamed like he was having a nightmare and he wouldn't let me touch him. I could get him in the car but I couldn't get him out. He was dragged out and punching every person he saw."  
  
" Better now than never," Seymour said. " It could be worse."  
  
" It could be at your wedding," Moth said. " I'm sure people will be able to help him. What he's been through since childhood and even know could drive someone crazy. He's getting help Videl and it's about damn time too."  
  
" I know," Videl said with a small smile. " He has great friends."  
  
" I'm the better one," Owen said sticking out his chest. " Boss tells me everything."  
  
" Boss tells me more," Mai said punching Owen in the stomach. " He tells you the basics while I get all the good stuff. Boss tells me more than Videl does."  
  
" It's personal stuff mostly," Ziggy said. " Stuff that we don't need to know."  
  
" But I tell anyway."  
  
" Sometimes Boss gets to us first," Moth said. " I didn't want to know what chicken looks like when it comes out of the mouth."  
  
" You didn't have to look at it," Videl said. " I'm never going to look a chicken soup again."  
  
The rest nodded as they finished up their subs. The phone rang and everyone looked at Videl. Videl got up from the floor and waked over to the phone. Since she got a new one, and told the mental ward, they called her regular phone. She picked it up and took a deep breath.  
  
" Hello," Videl said.  
  
" Miss Videl? It's me, the nurse that called earlier?"  
  
" Hi," Videl said snapping awake. " How's Gohan?" The band looked in Videl's direction.  
  
" He's awake but was banging up against the walls. We had someone in there to talk to him but it seems that Gohan would not listen. He stopped and seems pretty calm. A new guy is in there now talking to him and Gohan seems better."  
  
" So he's not banging up against the walls anymore?"  
  
" No but he's in the corner with his head in his knees."  
  
" Well that makes me feel better," Videl mumbled. " Is he saying anything?"  
  
" Let me check. Please hold." Videl stood there and Mai spoke up.  
  
" How's Boss?"  
  
" Well he's not banging up against the walls," Videl said with a smile. " Someone is there talking to him right now."  
  
" And?"  
  
" I'm on hold."  
  
Mai and the others let out a sigh as they cleaned up their trash. Seymour grabbed Videl's trash and put it in a trash bag. They sat back down in their circle and waited for the nurse to come back. It took ten minutes on hold but she did finally come back.  
  
" Miss Videl?"  
  
" Yes?"  
  
" Gohan doesn't seem to be speaking about anything. The doctor says that he wants you to come down and see if maybe he'll talk to you. Can you come by tomorrow?"  
  
" Of course," Videl said. " I'll come by after lunch."  
  
" Thank you Miss Videl. We will call if we have anymore information."  
  
" Thank you." Videl hung up the phone and looked at the gang. " He's calmer and they want me down tomorrow to see if he'll talk."  
  
" So he's giving everyone the cold shoulder," Seymour said with a sigh. " He doesn't tell strangers anything. When he first met me he didn't tell me a thing. I ask him where he came from and he hid."  
  
" We better get going," Ziggy said. " Getting late and we have a house to fix tomorrow."  
  
" Goku is going to help," Videl said. " He made his house and he knows how to fix craters like that. He can help you Seymour."  
  
" Good," Seymour said getting up. " I have no idea how to fix that."  
  
" You couldn't fix Mom's sink," Ziggy said. " What makes you think you can fix that crater?"  
  
" I'm driving you home!"  
  
" Still..."  
  
Everyone left and Videl headed to bed.  
  
Next afternoon...  
  
Videl followed the nurse to where Gohan was being held. The hallways were long and seemed to last forever. They walked by a lot of doors and they didn't stop at one yet. Vide knew that Gohan was behind on of those doors, which one she didn't know. They finally stopped at one door and the nurse fumbled with some of the keys. She finally opened it and Videl walked in.  
  
Gohan was sitting in the corner with his head between his knees. Videl walked over while the nurse shut the door. Videl said down next to Gohan and rubbed his back.  
  
" You're going insane on us hon," Videl said. " Feeling better?"  
  
" Not really," Gohan replied. " These coats still bring in the cold."  
  
" It's warm in here."  
  
" Not really."  
  
Videl frowned. Gohan didn't sound the same though he tried to act it. He was failing at it badly and all Videl could do was hug him.  
  
" The house is being fixed up," Videl said. " Got you a new laptop too. The living room and the kitchen needed a change anyway. All your friends say hi."  
  
" That's nice," Gohan replied. " Pan okay?"  
  
" She's with my dad."  
  
" Good."  
  
" Gonna unbury your head or are you going to stay like that?"  
  
" I like it where I am."  
  
" Tired?"  
  
" I've been drugged and the side effects are killer," Gohan said. " They are bringing someone in to talk to me and do a few tests. I hate this place."  
  
" I had no choice," Videl said. " You were going to destroy our house."  
  
" I can't remember what happened."  
  
" You went ballistic and destroyed half the house. The waterbed and Jacuzzi are fine."  
  
" I'm sorry," Gohan said lifting up his head. He had small bags underneath his eyes and his face was pale. His hair was all over the place and he looked extremely tired. " I won't do it again."  
  
" I knew one of us would go insane," Videl said kissing Gohan on his cheek. He leaned his head on Videl's shoulder. "You were the one to go first. We all had seen it coming. Did you tell the doctor about those flashbacks?"  
  
" No," Gohan replied. " Though it's probably part of the problem. I haven't been acting normal for a while and I should have seen someone so I wouldn't be here."  
  
" Define normal for you?"  
  
" Someone did say that if I'm going through changes in family or friends or other things, it can trigger stress and if I don't find a way to let it go then bam, I'm here. I kept too much inside and I should have waited until later to tell you about everything."  
  
" You didn't want me to know, did you?"  
  
" Not really," Gohan said. " I got a real bad itch on my back. Can you scratch it for me?"  
  
" Where," Videl asked as Gohan lifted himself off the wall. " Here?"  
  
" Lower," Gohan said. " Lower, lower, a little higher, to the left, your other left. There!"  
  
" Right there," Videl asked scratching away.  
  
" Yeah," Gohan said. " I had that since yesterday. The wall doesn't help much when it comes to scratching things."  
  
Videl stopped scratching and Gohan put his back on the wall once again. He looked at her then at his knees.  
  
" You should tell them Gohan," Videl said. " It will get you out of here faster. You're cats are driving me crazy."  
  
" I dunno," Gohan mumbled. " I don't want people to know. If I told them I killed Cell then I'll never get out of here. They will think I'm crazy on the spot."  
  
" Tell them about when you moved in with Mu-Ma and go from there," Videl suggested. Gohan merely nodded. "It's where you need the help the most."  
  
" I know," Gohan said. " Can I just tell you instead and they can just give me drugs and I can go home?"  
  
" You still have insane on your wrist."  
  
" Cut out the 'in' and then you have sane."  
  
" It doesn't work that way."  
  
" At least I get fed three times a day," Gohan said. " It's the same shit. Pills and whatever the cook fells like cooking. They fed me like I'm a prince."  
  
" Do you eat it?"  
  
" I throw it at them."  
  
" So you're not eating," Videl said.  
  
" I spit the food out," Gohan said with a small smirk. " It tastes real bad. Do you have anything in your purse that might be tasty? Maybe like a mint or a piece of gum?"  
  
" They took my purse before I came here. I couldn't bring anything in."  
  
" Not even gum?"  
  
Videl captured Gohan's lips with her own. Gohan was a bit in shock but let it flow. He shut his eyes as he felt Videl's tongue lap over his and enjoying her kisses. Videl pulled back with a smile on her face and Gohan chewing some gum.  
  
" I had one piece left," Videl said with a smile.  
  
" Still got flavor," Gohan said. " I should get gum like that more often. I wouldn't mind doing that every time. You're a life savor."  
  
" It's Winterfresh."  
  
" I can taste it."  
  
" Still shaking?"  
  
" Still cold," Gohan said. " It's freezing in here."  
  
" It's not cold Gohan," Videl said holding Gohan close. " I'm not a man so I don't have much body heat."  
  
" Videl?"  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" Just hold me."  
  
Videl nodded as she did hold Gohan close. She didn't want to leave Gohan but she couldn't stay there either. She had only fifteen minutes before someone came in to talk to Gohan and check his stats. But Videl still held Gohan knowing that he hated to be alone. He was still shaking but managed to use Videl as some sort of pillow and fell asleep. He needed it, Vide knew.  
  
Pan was back home with Videl and Gohan was still in the mental ward, pardon, rehab. He was talking to some psychologists about from when he met Mu-Ma to where he was now. He didn't need the straight jacket anymore and he had a bedroom. It had a bathroom and a bed. Cheap yes but it only came with the needed things. Gohan couldn't have his guitars. That made him more nuts.  
  
Gohan wouldn't eat the food but did take the drugs. Typically Gohan ignoring food and going straight for the drugs. Saiyan yes, but food wasn't a big concern. He wasn't like his father, he was himself. That's what his psychologist said.  
  
Pan looked around once again. She was in her playpen looking for someone that has been missing for quite sometime. She saw her Mommy but she hasn't seen her daddy for a long time. She looked up at her mom and then around. Nope, Daddy still wasn't here.  
  
Videl picked up Pan, who was still looking around, and carried her out into the car.  
  
" Dada," Pan said looking around. " Dada? Dada."  
  
" We're going to see him soon," Videl said putting Pan in the back seat. " The doctor said that you can finally see him. He's not as crazy as he was but he keeps on singing out loud whenever he has the chance. Daddy can't wait to see you."  
  
" Mama," Pan said as she was buckled in the baby seat. Videl only smiled as she shut the back door and walked to the front. She opened that door and went in her self, putting in her seatbelt and shutting the door. She started it, waited a few minutes, and then drove off.  
  
The difference between Gohan and Videl in the car, Gohan cranks some hard rock music and sometimes rap. Videl plays her low and listen to pop and slow rock. She could stand Gohan's music but Gohan could not stand hers. He had to bring his headphones so he couldn't listen to the "slow crap that old ladies listen to but it's great to play in bed." Maybe that's why Gohan is in rehab.  
  
Videl pulled up to the building and got Pan out of the car. Pan was already looking around for her father but found other people in green jumpsuits walking around with people in white doctor suits. Videl walked passed those people and went to the desk where a nurse was.  
  
" I'm here to see Gohan," Videl said. " I had made an appointment during visiting hours and when he wasn't going insane because he didn't have any pizza in the ward."  
  
" Oh yes Miss Videl," the nurse said typing up a few keys. " You can go see him now. You know where the room is?"  
  
" Yes and thank you." Videl lifted Pan up a bit more and walked down a hall.  
  
The walls were painted all white. Videl got sick of the same color and tried not to notice it. She passed a table were some people were sitting and talking and TV's that were playing some kid shows. She saw others doing skits in front of people and some swimming in the indoor pool. They all had a doctor or nurse with them.  
  
Videl finally made it to Gohan's door. His number was 69. He chose it himself when they asked what kind of room he wanted. He replied 'I like sixty nine cause that's the best way to get juices while letting out juices.' The doctors found nothing funny about it and just gave him some drug. Gohan took it and became rather giddy. Videl heard Gohan singing through the door and Pan knew that voice.  
  
" Dada," Pan said rather happy.  
  
" Yes Dada," Videl said opening the door. She found Gohan sitting on his bed staring up at the ceiling singing out loud. He stopped when he noticed his family looking at him. He walked up to them and hugged them.  
  
" Real people," Gohan said hugging Videl close not knowing Pan was there. " I had song all my songs and I'm still not out of here."  
  
" We made it," Videl said shutting the door and walking over to Gohan's bed. " Pan missed you. She keeps on looking around for you."  
  
" Aw my baby girl missed me." Gohan took Pan out of Videl's hands. Pan started laughing her head of and yelling 'dada.' Gohan only laughed along with Pan as he placed her on his lap. His one hand on her back the other distracting her. " So, the house finally fixed up?"  
  
" With the help with your father," Videl said. " He's pretty good fixing up craters behind the couch."  
  
" He had to do that a few times. My mom got mad at him because he used to make those craters when he played ki blast in the house."  
  
" What's ki blast?"  
  
" You use a energy ball." Gohan lifted up his hand and form an energy ball. Pan was amazed. "You know, one on these. Dad and I used to bat it around when my mom was out. We got into so much trouble."  
  
" You better not do it at the house," Videl said as Gohan gave his hand back to Pan. She hit it to get the ki ball but then stuck Gohan's finger in her mouth to gnaw on. She had another tooth coming in. " Do you miss the house?"  
  
" Of course. It's better than having a toilet next to your bed." Gohan pointed to the toilet that was only a few feet away. His hand returned back to Pan. " It doesn't flush well."  
  
" What do you expect," Videl said. " Look where you are and look at that jumpsuit."  
  
" I like it," Gohan said. " I can keep it when I'm out of here!"  
  
" You look like a garbage man."  
  
" A good looking garbage man!"  
  
" So when are you going to get out of here," Videl asked. " You should be out of here soon, right?"  
  
" As soon as Dr. Barns talks to me," Gohan said falling on his pillow. " He needs to make sure I take the right medication when I leave and to make sure I won't snap like that."  
  
" When is he coming?"  
  
" Dunno. It's a surprise visit but I'm not supposed to know that. I hope he comes by soon. I can't stand sharing showers with old men with saggy bags. Not an image you want to see every morning. I rather see you in the morning."  
  
" You always want to see me next to you," Videl said crawling up to Gohan. " You rather see me naked with a bowl of ice cream every morning and cherries on my cherries but that's just you."  
  
" I had a dream with that," Gohan said with a sigh. Pan crawled over Gohan's chest and up to his head. She smiled and fell on his face. Gohan picked her up and laid her down on his chest. " At least she has a clean diaper. Did you change her before you got here?"  
  
" Of course," Videl said lying next to Gohan. " Care to explain the guitar made out of a shoe box and rubber bands?"  
  
" Arts and crafts," Gohan said looking at his creation. " I also drew a picture and they hung it up with because it look so good! The nurse said that it was the best one. We even did finger painting!"  
  
" Did your finger painting picture get hung up too?"  
  
" Yep! I drew my three little kitties. I can take it home when I leave."  
  
" And hopefully you can leave soon."  
  
" Hopefully," Gohan sighed out. He laid there with Videl at his side and Pan on his chest. He looked at Videl and kissed her on the forehead. "The doctor here did say that when I'm released, I have to stay away from stressful things. Such things are work, playing at the club, and possibly babysitting."  
  
" You're not going to listen, are you," Videl asked.  
  
" I doubt it but I may not work as much, at least for a week. I'll be okay."  
  
" I miss you," Videl said kissing Gohan on the nose. " It's been too quiet. You're cats are being such a pain and Toki won't eat."  
  
That caught Gohan's attention.  
  
" Toki's not eating," Gohan asked concerned. " Why? Is it because I snapped? Did I scare him? Is he sick? What?"  
  
" You ask so many questions when the cats is not well but when it comes to me or Pan, you just walk away."  
  
" Toki's my pussy," Gohan cried sitting up and holding Pan. " He is not eating and that's not good."  
  
" He probably just misses you," Videl said sitting up also. " Some animals get home sick when their masters-"  
  
" I've been gone for two months before and he was eating! I can't believe it, Toki's afraid for me to come back and now's he not eating so he doesn't have to out up with me!"  
  
" Gohan that's not true. You are getting out of hand!"  
  
" Out of hand," Gohan shouted. He shut his eyes. " This is why I'm here. I can't control my anger and when bad news pops up, I freak."  
  
" What did the doctor say about it," Videl asked. " Did he tell you to do something?"  
  
" Count to ten," Gohan mumbled. " I have to count to a hundred in order to give a person a chance to run. I wanna go home."  
  
" You have to get better first," Videl said as Gohan laid back down. " He was eating before but then he just stopped. I think he just has a stomachache. There's nothing to worry about. Trust me."  
  
" My poor kitty..."  
  
" So if I wasn't eating how would you react," Videl asked.  
  
" You would probably be on a diet."  
  
" And if Pan wasn't eating?"  
  
" She probably hates the baby food."  
  
" I guess you're right," Videl said resting her head on Gohan's chest. She smiled at Pan, who was just holding Gohan tight but wide awake. Gohan's hand was on her back making sure she didn't crawl up to him or fall off the bed.  
  
" Make Toki some tuna," Gohan said. " Don't add any mayo but do add cinnamon, a teaspoon. Mix well and put just a little whip cream on top. It's a secret recipe for bad stomachaches and Toki should eat it. It's his favorite food."  
  
" Will do," Videl said. " These beds are so hard to sleep on. No wonder you're always cranky when you wake up at this place. "  
  
" You get used to the back cramp but a bed's a bed. It would be better if there was a pretty lady who slept right next to me and I woke up to see her pretty face everyday."  
  
" And who would that pretty lady be?"  
  
" Panny," Gohan said lifting Pan up in the air. " Isn't that right Panny? You're such a pretty little girl with your pink tails."  
  
" Hey," Videl cried. " I had pink tails when we met. I cut my hair because you said it looked better and now you're saying how Pan looks with her pink tails."  
  
" She's a baby. They are always cuter then the parent, well, I'm cuter than Pan."  
  
" And who do you sleep with?"  
  
" You."  
  
" And who's on rehab not getting any loving?"  
  
" Me."  
  
" And how are you going get loving?"  
  
" You?"  
  
" So who's cuter?"  
  
Gohan though for a moment and smiled.  
  
" You of course," Gohan answered. " Pan is baby cute, you're hot cute!"  
  
" Hot cute," Videl questioned. " How many cutes are out there?"  
  
" Baby cute, hot cute, gay cute, sexy cute, cute cute, crazy cute, aw cute, there's a lot of different kinds of cute out there."  
  
" And you're sexy cute?"  
  
" I'm sexy hot crazy cute."  
  
" I'll go for the crazy and I think I'll let the sexy pass," Videl said. " So what do you do for fun here? You don't have much here and the only thing I can think about is you playing your box guitar."  
  
" That's what I mostly do," Gohan said sitting up once again and handing Pan to Videl. "I also have paper and a pen to write new songs. I'm working on one right now but playing it on my box guitar isn't working well.''  
  
" So what's this new song called?"  
  
" St. Anger," Gohan replied with a smirk. " Ziggy is just going to love playing those drums. It's going to sound so loud when Ziggy gets the notes. I can see it now."  
  
" Well I do have some news," Videl said standing up and walking next to Gohan. " When you destroyed the house, Seymour needed to tell you something. The WMAT is coming soon and they want you guys to play!"  
  
" Really," Gohan cried. " You mean we actually have a gig where thousands of people are going to watch us play before people start fighting? When is it? I need to fake getting better so we can play!"  
  
" It's next month," Videl answered. " You would probably be out before then so you-"  
  
" I can get better in a month," Gohan said pacing back and forth. " I have to hurry and finish St. Anger and give the music to everyone, practice and we can totally blast a few hearing aids but I know it's worth it! This is great! If I can get out next week, I have three weeks to practice and chose a few songs that we can play!" Gohan stopped pacing and face Videl. " I need your help."  
  
" What can I do," Videl asked fixing Pan on her shoulder. Gohan threw a couple of papers in the air and found what he was looking for. He handed the papers to Videl in a bit of a rush but quickly got them in order.  
  
" Give these to the guys," Gohan said in a rush. " Tell them to learn it quickly and I can get my part in there when I get back. I'm still working on the lyrics but I can get them done in a snap. All I have to do is get them done and work on my part. Finally a gig and there has to be some music people out there so we can get a record deal or something like that!"  
  
Gohan picked up Pan and twirled around for a while. Videl only clapped and laughed at the two as Pan was laughing away and Gohan just dancing like a fool. He even did a small dip with Pan before switching partners. Gohan placed Pan on the bed and grabbed Videl's hands. He began to dace with her as Pan kept on laughing and squealing. Of course, they weren't alone.  
  
The nurse who was watching them cleared her throat to get Gohan and Videl's attention. The two stopped dancing as they saw the nurse staring at them. Gohan cleared his throat as he carefully put Videl on the bed with Pan.  
  
" Sorry to interrupt," the nurse said. " But Dr. Barns is here to see you Gohan."  
  
" So soon," Gohan said still a bit excited. " Well then bring him in here! I can't wait to tell him that we have a gig and I know that we can get free tickets for these things! He can come and maybe he can talk to the music people and the band can get a record deal and then I can have money to afford a new guitar, no, five new guitars! And I can also get a piano for the house and upgrade the music store! Oh yes, the things I can do with money that I don't have! I can pay back this mental ward in less that a year!"  
  
" Is he always like this," the nurse asked Videl.  
  
" Yes he is," Videl said. " He gets rather hyper when he's in a good mood."  
  
" How often is that?"  
  
" Not often."  
  
" Oh."  
  
Gohan continued to dace around and talk to himself out loud. Pan only laughed at her father's antics.  
  
" So, can he see Dr. Barns now," the nurse asked.  
  
" Give a man a beer, he'll follow," Videl said. " Give him a six-pack, you get whatever you want."  
  
Crying.  
  
One thing Pan loved to do was scream her little head off. Videl covered her head with the pillow trying to pretend not to hear Pan cry. That didn't work.  
  
Videl got up knowing that Pan was only hungry. She already had her diaper changed so now it was time for the bottle. Pan at least had to have five bottles now every time she woke up. Videl cursed Gohan for his saiyan side and only hoped that Pan would eat like her grandfather. Again, Videl would kill Gohan and his saiyan side.  
  
Videl grabbed her nightgown as she headed out the door. She was halfway down the stairs when she saw Pan's light go on and the crying stopped. No one else was home and Gohan was still in rehab. Carefully walking down the stairs, Videl made it to Pan's room. She peeked over the side and saw a tall man holding her baby.  
  
He was tall with his hair pulled back in a ponytail wearing nothing but black. Videl had to blink a few times to make sure she wasn't seeing things. Was it...Gohan?  
  
Walking in, Videl noticed that the person turned to her. He smiled.  
  
" Look," he said. " I finally have a band that says sane. I also have to take some drugs but I'm finally out. I was going to call to tell you but I was going to surprise you."  
  
" G-Gohan," Videl said as she blinked. " You're out?"  
  
" Two weeks huh," Gohan said laughing. " After you told me that the band and I were going to perform, I had to get out. Dr. Barns said it got my spirits up and my anger went down. I get angry because of my saiyan side but I learned how to control it."  
  
" How?"  
  
" I kept thinking about the people I was hurting," Gohan said looking at Pan. " But to tell you the truth, I was worried about Toki. Where is he?"  
  
" In the bedroom," Videl answered pointing upstairs. " He's sleeping on the bed."  
  
" Here," Gohan said handing Pan to Videl. " Toki's afraid that something happened to me and that I was never going to come back."  
  
" How do you know?"  
  
" This is Toki," Gohan said running up the stairs. He made it to his bedroom where he found his three cats looking at him. Gohan did love his cats but he always had that bond with Toki.  
  
Toki quickly jumped on Gohan rubbing his head underneath Gohan's cheek. Gohan laughed as Toki meowed and licked Gohan's face.  
  
" I'm not dead," Gohan said laughing. " I'm okay, really I am. I missed you to Toki. Don't worry my feline friend, I won't go out like again unless something happens to someone."  
  
" Meow, meow, meow," Toki said licking Gohan's nose. TJ and Shasta sat down on Gohan's lap as he petted them with one of his hands.  
  
" I missed all three of you. My pussy's, my three little pussy's! It's great to be back! Tomorrow for breakfast I'm making tuna salmon milkshake!"  
  
All three cats meowed in excitement as they began to lick Gohan all over his face. It was good to be home, good to be home indeed.  
  
As you may have guessed it, new Metallica new song! James, singer of Metallica, went to rehab and I decided to let Gohan go to. I never have been to rehab but whatever works! Yes Gohan did keep his box guitar and his picture and finger painting picture. If they do that there then I want to go! Think they'll let me go because I'm CRAZYGohanGurl? Hm, and it makes me wonder? 


	21. Old habits die hard

"St. Anger round my neck  
  
St. Anger round my neck  
  
He never gets respect  
  
St. Anger round my neck  
  
(Its rushing out, It's rushing out)  
  
St. Anger round my neck  
  
(It's rushing out, It's rushing out)  
  
He never gets respect  
  
(It's rushing out, It's rushing out)  
  
St. Anger round my neck  
  
(It's rushing out, It's rushing out)  
  
He never gets respect  
  
Fuck it all and no regrets  
  
I hit the lights on these dark sets  
  
I need a voice to let myself  
  
To let myself go free  
  
Fuck it all and fuck regrets  
  
I hit the lights on these dark sets  
  
Medallion noose I hang myself  
  
St. Anger round my neck  
  
I feel my world shake  
  
Like an earthquake  
  
Hard to see clear  
  
Is it me  
  
Or is it fear?  
  
I'm madly in anger with you  
  
I'm madly in anger with you  
  
St. Anger round my neck  
  
St. Anger round my neck  
  
He never gets respect  
  
St. Anger round my neck  
  
(Its rushing out, It's rushing out)  
  
St. Anger round my neck  
  
(It's rushing out, It's rushing out)  
  
He never gets respect  
  
(It's rushing out, It's rushing out)  
  
St. Anger round my neck  
  
(It's rushing out, It's rushing out)  
  
He never gets respect  
  
Fuck it all and no regrets  
  
I hit the lights on these dark sets  
  
I need a voice to let myself  
  
To let myself go free  
  
Fuck it all and fuck regrets  
  
I hit the lights on these dark sets  
  
Medallion noose I hang myself  
  
St. Anger round my neck  
  
I feel my world shake  
  
Like an earthquake  
  
Hard to see clear  
  
Is it me  
  
Or is it fear?  
  
I'm madly in anger with you  
  
I'm madly in anger with you  
  
I'm madly in anger with you  
  
I'm madly in anger with you  
  
I want my anger to be healthy  
  
I want my anger just for me  
  
I need my anger not to control  
  
I want my anger to be me  
  
I need set my anger free  
  
I need to set my anger free  
  
Set it free!  
  
Fuck it all and no regrets  
  
I hit the lights on these dark sets  
  
I need a voice to let myself  
  
To let myself go free  
  
Fuck it all and fuck regrets  
  
I hit the lights on these dark sets  
  
Medallion noose I hang myself  
  
St. Anger round my neck  
  
I feel my world shake  
  
Like an earthquake  
  
Hard to see clear  
  
Is it me  
  
Or is it fear?  
  
I'm madly in anger with you  
  
I'm madly in anger with you  
  
I'm madly in anger with you  
  
I'm madly in anger with you "  
  
Ziggy finished with the smashing of the drums. The crowd cheered as Masiko played their tune. Gohan wiped the sweat of his forehead and smiled at Vegeta. Vegeta had a lighter and was using his ki to make it rather big. It wouldn't be too surprising if the sprinklers went off.  
  
" Thank you," Gohan cried. " We will be playing at the WMAT next week with the Satan City Symphony. It's going to be S&M next week and we hope that you guys can come!"  
  
(S&M, Symphony and Metallica, Symphony and Maiko? Get it?)  
  
The crowd cheered at the news as regular music began to play. Gohan and the others escaped through the back way into the practice room where there were beers on the table. Gohan grabbed his before anyone else and got rid of the cap. He took a sip.  
  
" I'm legal this time," Gohan said with a burp. " Ah, nothing like the taste of beer after a performance. You guys agree?"  
  
" One hundred percent," Ziggy said using a towel to wipe off his forehead. " That's one wicked song you made there Boss. Finally, some drum appreciation."  
  
" I like," Owen said with a bottle of water. " I guess the two weeks in rehab really made your music turn. Got anymore in making?"  
  
" A few," Gohan said. " So next week is the tournament. What songs do you want to play with the people who play too soft of instruments?"  
  
" You do play the violin," Moth said. " And the piano. So you are one of those people who play too soft of an instrument."  
  
" But the guitar is still on the top. So, what kind of songs?"  
  
" Master of Puppets!"  
  
" Am I evil?"  
  
" So what...edited."  
  
" Until it Sleeps!"  
  
" Ain't my Bitch!"  
  
" Lambchop!"  
  
Gohan, Owen, and Ziggy turned to Moth.  
  
" Lambchop," Gohan questioned. " We're a rock band, not a kiddie band that plays songs for people who fight! I can see it now, the song that doesn't end will never end for each fight and we will be out of breath before intermission."  
  
" Sorry," Moth said looking down. " I was just trying to find a way to torture Veggie-chan for a while."  
  
" We can play the song that doesn't end when he fights," Owen cried. " He can kill Boss but we can make it out with a few limbs missing, but that's better than dead...right?"  
  
" I rather be dead Owen," Ziggy said. " I can't stand not having limbs."  
  
" We need arms and fingers to play," Moth said. " But playing it sounds right. Yeah, I big Veggie-chan torture brought to you by Masiko. Think we can do it?"  
  
" We have to run after Vegeta is done fighting," Owen said. " Boss can fly and so can Veggie-chan. If we're lucky we can escape."  
  
" We can blame you Moth," Ziggy said. " We can be safe. Veggie-chan can chase you while we run very very far."  
  
" Boss will protect me," Moth said. He looked around. " Hey, where did Boss go?"  
  
Everyone looked around and found their big man missing.  
  
" Where did he go," Owen asked out loud. " Man, that guy can come and go out of nowhere sometimes. The bathroom door is open so he's not in there."  
  
" Thank Kami for that one," Moth mumbled. " Maybe he headed out on the dance floor. I'll go check."  
  
Moth left the room while Owen went to go check outside. Ziggy just stood in the middle of the practice room. A few minutes later, Moth came in the room and shrugged his shoulders. Owen never came back so that must mean that he found Boss.  
  
The two went outside and Owen was talking to Gohan. The two wondered why Gohan was outside so they walked up to Gohan and Owen. Gohan seemed perfectly fine and Owen didn't look dead. Good, they made it just in time.  
  
" Boss, Owen," Ziggy cried. " What are you guys doing out here? It's cold and the club is a lot hotter. Let's get out of this freakin' cold."  
  
" I like the cold," Gohan said brushing back his hair and stopping at the ponytail. " I'm just out here thinking."  
  
" About what," Moth asked. " How cold it is and staying outside when it's snowing! Geez, the weather could at least be a little warmer."  
  
" Just thinking about our first gig," Gohan answered. " We will be playing in front of thousands instead a room with fifty people. I just can't wait to play in front of thousands of people. It's a dream come true."  
  
" It's a dream for all of us," Owen said leaning on the wall next to Gohan. Ziggy and Moth soon followed the lead and all looked up in the sky. " Do you think TJ's proud of us Boss?"  
  
" I bet he's thrilled," Gohan said. " Who knows, maybe he can come by and watch us perform. May not be able to stop and say hi but he may be there."  
  
" So will our family," Moth said. " Great, thousands of people coming from all over to one little spot and they will be watching us? Anyone else have butterflies in their stomachs or is it just me?"  
  
" I told you not to have the fries," Ziggy said. " That can usually do it to ya."  
  
" Not here at least," Gohan said. " You know, getting a big performance like this only comes once in a lifetime. We might get our first break playing No Leaf Clover with the musical people."  
  
" That is if we can find a clover," Moth commented. " All of them are frozen underneath the ground. I can find a three leaf but a four leaf is a lot harder to find."  
  
" So you left without giving us warning," Ziggy said looking at Gohan. " What's the deal with that?"  
  
" Nothing really," Gohan said flipping a pic with his fingers. " I just like being outside sometimes. That's why I always have a balcony wherever I live. I stand out there at night sometimes just to think about stuff."  
  
" We should do that," Owen said. " We need a lot to think about. If we do hit it big then we have to travel around going places. We can't spend much time at home with the family."  
  
" We tour around," Gohan simply said. " Seymour will be our manager so we have no problem with that. We can't leave family behind!"  
  
" I can," Owen said. " You know how my family is."  
  
" I wouldn't mind getting away from mine," Ziggy said. " I'll be stuck with Seymour though."  
  
" Yeah, I wouldn't mind taking a break from my family," Moth said with a sigh. " It's the girlfriends I'm going to miss."  
  
All of them nodded.  
  
" What about you Boss," Owen said turning his head towards Gohan. " What your family? Sure you've been away from them for sometime, but aren't you going to miss them?"  
  
" I haven't missed them for seven years," Gohan said. " I'm probably not going to miss them for another few years."  
  
"Even Videl," Ziggy asked. "I'm sure you are going to miss her and also Pan."  
  
" A sacrifice in the making...I can't do it. It would be way too hard. Videl would probably get sick and tired of all the touring and I would get cranky all the time. Hopefully we can only tour around once a month maybe and still play at the club."  
  
"I like that idea," Owen said laughing. "Mai would kill me if I left her for you."  
  
"Erasea would be pretty mad too if I left to ride on a bus," Moth said laughing himself.  
  
"You're cats wouldn't be too happy either," Ziggy said. "Each time you come home for a day, they would claw you up into pieces. They would attack your hands first."  
  
"That's how you know that the cats love me," Gohan said with a sigh. "I better get home. Videl is trying to teach Pan how to walk and if that fails, I need to make sure that I jump when pan comes running around in her little running around thing."  
  
"Do you ever remember names for items," Ziggy asked. "Besides thingie and some other messed up name that you make."  
  
"People know what I'm talking about. I may not, but at least other people do."  
  
Gohan quickly said his goodbyes and took off in the air. He didn't feel like riding. Besides, someone was already waiting for him up in the air.  
  
"Hey kid," Piccolo said flying next to Gohan at a rather slow pace.  
  
"Hey Picky," Gohan said. "Nice cold weather, don't you agree? Just think, one more year and Pan will be talking more, learning new words, and still be a huge pain in the ass."  
  
"That must run in the family," Piccolo said with a slight chuckle. "Don't expect me to baby-sit her again. I still have that diaper scent in my head. I will blame you for that one."  
  
'' Blame me all you want for that one Picky. You took me when I was only four. I still needed my Mama but no! You took me away to fight people that were ten times stronger than me plus, you died. Don't you know how much that hurt? You were my first friend too!"  
  
"This from a guy who kept on bouncing off the walls in rehab yelling at the top of his lungs," Piccolo commented. Gohan nodded in agreement. "How was it in there? I'm sure you had a wonderful time there."  
  
"It wasn't that bad," Gohan said flying on his back. "You just have to get used to the people watching you everyday. I think it helped some."  
  
"Do you know why you snapped?"  
  
"The doctor said that it was bound to happen. You know, my smoking days, drinking, family, my lungs, everything from four years old up."  
  
" You're better now, right?"  
  
"I think so. I just have some medication to take for a while. My hours are cut short for a while until I can fully heal. Only for a few weeks and I should be fine."  
  
"And if your not?"  
  
"Just hope that I'm not in your neighborhood." Gohan paused. "Was I ever that crazy when I was a kid?"  
  
"You drove me nuts," Piccolo said. "But you went through a change that I can't even understand."  
  
"Change?"  
  
"You used to be quiet and shy," Piccolo said facing Gohan. "Now you're different in many ways. When you ran away it totally changed you, inside and out. I know you see the difference. Sometimes I wonder what you would be if you didn't runaway?"  
  
"Wearing black spandex and a green top with a budget on my head posing like Captain Ginyu," Gohan mumbled in reply. Just then, Gohan stopped in mid air and with a smirk on his face. "You know what Piccolo, you have a point."  
  
"What," Piccolo questioned.  
  
"Never mind. I'll see ya later Picky!"  
  
Gohan quickly flew off while Piccolo stood there a bit dumbfounded. He blinked.  
  
"He called me Piccolo."  
  
He hasn't done it in a long time. It was wrong to do but he did it anyway. He could ask but then he knew that he would get a no. No one was supposed to know of it and how he was, there was no way Bulma would let him touch it. So, he had to do it the hard way, sneaking in and hoping that Veggie- chan was asleep.  
  
Gohan kept his ki down. Waking up Vegeta would be a bad thing, a very bad thing. Waking up Trunks wouldn't be that bad. Gohan had a chocolate bar in his pocket. Give it to the kid and he'll forget where he was.  
  
Gohan looked around before pick locking the door to the lab. Hearing a click, Gohan looked around and then proceeded into the lab. He shut the door and locked it with great care. He noticed the cameras were on and quickly defused them and took away the tapes. Noticing that he defused all the cameras, Gohan proceeded to start up the computer.  
  
The screen popped up and of course, it had a password. Gohan knew the password and quickly typed in 'Prince of Saiyans.' Vegeta would never think about it and Trunks wasn't smart enough to think of a password. A few minutes later, the screen popped up with many icons but Gohan was only looking for one. He doubled clicked it and waited.  
  
Gohan tried to find everyone's ki in the house. Vegeta's was with Bulma and Trunks was in his room. Everything seemed cleared and Gohan began to type.  
  
Name: Gohan Son  
  
Address: 439 Mountain Area  
  
Age: 11  
  
[See Future]  
  
Gohan clicked on the button and turned the volume down low. He put one of the speakers near his ear as he kept his eyes on the screen. Even in the future he looked the same, at least with the spiky haircut. He would be studying, no brainer there, and Goten would hang around him. Gohan clicked more and noticed that he went to high school. He didn't expect that. He then saw himself talking to Videl and her blonde friends.  
  
Gohan skipped the part about Saiyaman, scary dreams, and saw the Tournament. His father was dead, not alive, but dead. If Gohan didn't runaway his father would be dead and from what he heard, he would be only staying for a day. Well that made Gohan a bit mad but on the screen he was happy.  
  
' In the future I'm stupid,' Gohan thought to himself. ' And I get beaten by Buu.'  
  
Gohan watched until he saw the birth of their daughter Pan.  
  
' I guess Videl and I were meant to be.' The next part of the clip made Gohan a bit mad. 'He goes out to train some kid?! He leaves his family to go train a kid! I can't believe it!'  
  
"That baka," Gohan shouted. He then felt Vegeta's ki rise and quickly heading towards where Gohan was. "Damn! I still need to save this to a disk!"  
  
Gohan quickly inserted the floppy and hit the save button. Vegeta was getting closer and the saving process was taking longer than Gohan expected. Gohan pushed a few buttons and tried to get the program to save faster but all it did was take longer. The door rattled and then it was kicked open. Vegeta stepped in.  
  
Empty.  
  
The room was empty and all the computers were shut off. He looked around to see if anyone was in the room. Someone was in there earlier; he could feel their ki.  
  
"Come out come out wherever you are," Vegeta said turning on the lights. " If you come out I promise a less painful death for breaking into my house."  
  
Vegeta looked around some more but still could find anyone. He stayed in the room and sat down in a chair. He noticed that one of the monitors on the computer was still on and only the screen was turned off. Vegeta turned the screen on.  
  
The windows blew up and Vegeta turned his head. He ran over to the windows while Gohan ran to get the floppy, turned off the computer completely, and ran the halls of Capsule Corps.  
  
'Great,' Gohan thought while turning every turn and trying his best to get away from the irate prince. 'If I don't die here then I know that Vegeta will kill me the next day.'  
  
Gohan kept on running before actually jumping out a window. He quickly ran off. Vegeta was quickly behind him but couldn't quite see the person he was chasing. He matched the colors of the dark and seeing a face was nearly impossible. The person was a fast runner for a human, so Vegeta thought.  
  
Gohan knew the streets by heart so trying to ditch Vegeta would be kind of easy. Running from his was a complete different story and Vegeta was running faster. Gohan quickly turned in an alley.  
  
Vegeta saw his target run in the alley. Like a movie where people run in the alley to hide, once you think you cornered the person, they're gone. Vegeta looked around and blasted a few things to see if the person was hiding. He then flew up to see if the person was up there. He wasn't and Vegeta cursed.  
  
"Wherever you are out there, I'll make sure I will kill you," Vegeta shouted. "Consider yourself lucky for tonight. Once I feel your ki out on the streets you will be dead. Tell your loved ones before you walk out the door."  
  
Vegeta flew off and Gohan sat there panting. Silly old prince didn't know that he ran into the wrong alley and Gohan was the next one down hiding next to a trashcan. Gohan let out a sigh of relief as he leaned his head on the wall.  
  
"Vegeta will never know it was me," Gohan said to himself. "Thank Dendae that I know how to copy ki. He's never going to find Kyo's ki, he's dead. I owe you one dude."  
  
Gohan stood up and dusted himself off. It was late and Gohan knew that Videl wouldn't be so happy. He had to think of an excuse so that Videl wouldn't chop his head off, or his balls.  
  
Gohan quietly went into the house trying not to wake up his fiancé. Sadly, sneaking in wasn't good since Videl was already sitting at the kitchen table waiting for him. Gohan didn't notice her sitting there and just crept away. Shame shame Gohan, shame shame.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Gohan froze and slowly turned his head to see Videl at the kitchen table. He looked at the door and back at Videl. He noticed that Videl was feeding Pan a bottle. Gohan cleared his throat.  
  
"This is just a dream," Gohan said in a spooky voice and wiggling his fingers in front of his face. "You are only dreaming that I came home late at one thirty in the morning. Ooooooohh!"  
  
"It's one forty five," Videl corrected. "So, what excuse did you come up with before you came home? Seymour kept you late? Band needed more practice? Family problems? C'mon, I head them all."  
  
"Ah...well...you see..."  
  
"I see you're late but go on."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I heard that excuse too. Guess who's sleeping on the couch?"  
  
"I can't sleep on the couch," Gohan said folding his arms. "I have a job that pays these bills. You're just a mom taking care of a baby in which I pay for all the diapers, baby food, milk formals, clothes, and other baby things that's not coming to the top of my head."  
  
"Okay, you don't have to sleep on the couch," Videl said standing up and patting Pan on the back. "Just tell me where you were or try to make an excuse that sounds real. I'm up for this game."  
  
Videl stood there watching Gohan. He only stood there trying to think up a good excuse that wasn't the truth. Nothing was coming to mind so Gohan just blurted out what came to his mind first.  
  
"I was hungry," Gohan said. That's usually the first thing saiyans think about first. "I went out to get some food, but I didn't get food, and the stores were closed, and I didn't like some of the selections that most stores had, so I just walked around, mostly running actually, and I came home!"  
  
"You expect me to believe that," Videl asked as Pan let out a small burp. "We went shopping yesterday and have tons of food. Why go out and buy food we already have?"  
  
"So it was a bad excuse?"  
  
"A very bad one."  
  
"Can I give it another shot?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What are you going to do with me? All I ask is not to kill me or chop off my balls."  
  
"And all I ask is a phone call or the truth when you get home," Videl said walking to Pan's room and putting her in the crib. She pulled some covers over Pan and face Gohan. "A simple telephone call is all I ask for Gohan. Just tell me that you will be late and I'll be fine."  
  
"So, you're not mad?"  
  
"I am mad but I'm too tired to deal with it."  
  
"I'm sorry Videl," Gohan apologized following Videl up the stairs. " Something...came up at the time when I was talking to Piccolo. He mentioned something and I just had to check it out."  
  
"And what did you find out," Videl asked as she stopped walking.  
  
Gohan's face turned cold as the words came out icy.  
  
"That my father is not a father."  
  
Videl stood there for a while trying to comprehend what Gohan was saying. He was always in a fight with his father and they didn't have the best father-son relationship. They got along but something's to tend to get out of hand.  
  
"What do you mean," Videl asked. Gohan pulled out the floppy out of his hand and walked up the stairs. Videl followed him into the room where he pulled out his new laptop and started it up. He put the disk in the drive and went to a menu screen. He typed a few things until finally the stuff he stole from Bulma showed up.  
  
He showed her from Majin Buu, not the pudgy one, and showed her how the planet blew up saving and how Goku saved her father and Dendae but not himself or the others. He showed her how Goku left in another world tournament and how he left to train some kid that he didn't know. This future stuff really came in handy.  
  
"So we were meant to be after all," Videl said seeing her and her dorky boyfriend. "Nice bottle caps."  
  
"Look at your hair," Gohan said. "Well anyway if the next WMAT, not the one coming up, then my father would leave to train some person I don't know. Why must I look that dorky? I'm getting contacts!"  
  
"I hope you at least turn out better later on."  
  
"I checked and I don't. It's amazing how technology has brought us far to see the future and what the future would have been," Gohan said searching around. He saw himself walking down the street with some people on the ground. "What's this?"  
  
On the screen  
  
Gohan was walking down the street with the population of the planet on the ground. He was the only walking around with his leather jacket and a cigarette in his mouth. Piccolo flew down in front of Gohan but the demi- saiyan didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Raise your hands," Piccolo said. "The champ needs your energy to defeat Buu."  
  
"Why do I care," Gohan said walking past Piccolo. "The planet can blow up again and I don't care. It was better off that way."  
  
"Do you even know what you're saying? If you don't like the champ then you could have raised your hands for the first guy or even the second!"  
  
"I don't like any of them," Gohan yelled. "I don't like the planet, I don't like the people, and I do not like the people fighting Majin Buu. Now leave me alone you green pickle!"  
  
"Green pickle," Piccolo mumbled as he flew off into the sky. "I'm going to blame him if this planet blows up again."  
  
End of the show  
  
Gohan stared at the screen for a while and blinked.  
  
"I don't remember that," Gohan said turning off the screen. "I'll have to ask Picky-san about that one, or even Vegeta."  
  
"I'll ask my father also," Videl said putting her head on the pillow. " Where did you get that anyway?"  
  
"Um...internet?"  
  
"Oh. I thought you stole it off a computer and it can explain why you are late."  
  
"Hehehehe...hehe...heh..."  
  
"You did, didn't you?" Videl shot right back up and Gohan cowered down.  
  
"I was curious," Gohan said jumping off the bed and used Toki as a feline shield. "I told you something came up and I had to check it out. Please don't kill me cause Vegeta is going to do so first."  
  
"You stole from Vegeta," Videl yelled, Gohan nodded. "I can't believe you!"  
  
"Please don't tell," Gohan said putting Toki to his face. "You can't kill me because Toki will protect me and if he runs away then I'm using Pan."  
  
"You can use a cat or even a baby but you can't run from Vegeta!"  
  
"You're going to let Vegeta handle me," Gohan cried as he let go of Toki. "Can I just sleep on the couch?"  
  
"You should tell Vegeta that you're are the one that 'borrowed' this and maybe he'll just hurt you real badly," Videl shouted. "I thought you were done with this stealing thing years ago!"  
  
"I couldn't help it," Gohan said. "Once I want to do something I usually want to do it at that point. I know it was wrong-"  
  
"Then why did you do it?"  
  
"Because I needed to know!"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"What life would be if I never ran away to ruin my life even more," Gohan cried. "I needed to know if I made the right decision to take off out of the blue or stay home and study for years. Now I wish I didn't know cause it makes me hate my father more than I do now! No one should see the future the way it should be planned. Now I know what kind of jerk my father is and now I need to talk to him about a few things without punching his lights out!"  
  
"Then call him tomorrow and patch things up," Videl said standing in front of Gohan. "I have a wonderful relationship with my dad, even though he's a huge liar, but I still love him."  
  
"Then ask him why he has an ex-killer in the house watching over our child when we go away. Ask him why he keeps Buu in the house when he knows he killed many people on the planet. Ask him why our fathers get along great when they don't even see each other but can have a decent conversation whenever they get together."  
  
"Fine I'll ask," Videl huffed. She walked over to the bed and put the covers over her body. "I know you don't like my father much but you don't have to lie about Buu being evil."  
  
"You saw the footage," Gohan cried pointing to his laptop.  
  
"I saw when he helped your father and Vegeta," Videl said facing Gohan. " Now I am going to bed. Weather you want to join me or go steal more stuff from people I don't care. Goodnight!"  
  
Videl turned the other direction and turned off the lamp. Gohan stood there and grabbed his laptop. He went downstairs and walked over to the kitchen table. He placed his laptop there and turned it back on. With a few presses of the button, Gohan went online to check his mail, explore, and e-mail Dr. Barns for an appointment. 


	22. Road trip!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, expect for Ziggy and Moth, and I do not own the music that Gohan sings. It is done by Metallica and that's the best rock band out there! Be seeing them soon!!!  
  
Videl couldn't get much sleep that night. Gohan never did come back up to the bedroom but did take care of Pan downstairs. Videl would hear Pan cry then stop because Gohan would be down there to take care of her. It was already morning and Videl was awake. She didn't get out of the bed. Instead, she laid there staring up at the ceiling trying to figure out what she was going to today.  
  
'Clothes shopping' Videl thought sitting up. 'Gohan's not working today and he was supposed to come shopping for clothes for Pan. Hm, I wonder if he's still in the house.'  
  
Videl finally got up from the bed and put on her robe. She stretched a bit before heading down the stairs and stepping over a few baby toys. Pan did love to throw her toys, mostly at her parents. She hit Gohan in the head once and hit Videl in the stomach. The kid could throw really hard.  
  
Videl walked in the kitchen and already saw a plate with some food. There were eggs, bacon, and buttered toast with a fork and a knife on each side. The pepper and salt were in front of the dish and a glass of orange juice on the side. There was only one plate. That meant that Gohan already ate and left food for Videl. Strange, the food was rather hot. Gohan must have just made it.  
  
Gohan wasn't around but the dishes were still in the sink. He wasn't on the couch watching any TV so it only gave him one spot left. Pan's room.  
  
Videl walked passed it on her way to the kitchen and didn't bother to look in. She grabbed the plate filled with food and walk in the baby's room. Surely enough, Gohan was there. He was sitting on the rocking chair with Pan in his lap eating the same breakfast Videl had. He gave small pieces of egg to Pan and she seemed to enjoy them. Toki and the other two cats watched from afar and Gohan would throw then a few pieces here and there. Videl leaned on the doorway watching the whole thing. Gohan paid no mind to Videl and just kept eating.  
  
"Hey," Videl finally said.  
  
"Hey," Gohan said giving the same reply. He continued to eat.  
  
"Giving me the cold shoulder or just don't feel like talking?"  
  
"A bit of both."  
  
"I can't be the cold shoulder since you are talking to me."  
  
"Then I don't feel like talking."  
  
"So what do you feel like doing," Videl asked walking towards Gohan. She sat down on the floor next to the three begging cats and the rocking chair. Pan watched Gohan eat and hoping for another piece of egg. He was quite popular when giving out food.  
  
"Eating," Gohan replied giving Pan a small piece. The three begging cats were now all over Videl and her eggs. She was quite popular for the three cats. Videl finally gave them a few pieces.  
  
"Thanks for breakfast."  
  
"It's food."  
  
Videl played around with her eggs for a bit before finally eating them. The cats were done with their little snack and paid attention to both Gohan and Videl. How the two were popular with the three.  
  
"In a bad mood," Videl asked taking a bite out of her toast.  
  
"A little," Gohan answered.  
  
"Is it about last night?"  
  
"It's about an email."  
  
Gohan gave Pan some eggs before feeding the rest to the cats. He put the plate down and all of them dug in. Gohan put Pan in her little runner and left the room. Videl stood up and quickly followed Gohan to his destination. Pan quickly followed her parents but the cats were still eating the eggs.  
  
"What kind of email was it," Videl asked as she sat at the table. Gohan did some of the dishes in the sink.  
  
"About a friend," Gohan answered not facing Videl and keeping his back turned.  
  
"What about a friend?"  
  
"Nothing really."  
  
"Something really."  
  
"None of your business really," Gohan said finally facing Videl. He turned back to continue the dishes. "Something just happened and I have to fly out."  
  
"Fly out," Videl shouted getting up from her seat. "What do you mean fly out? Where are you going and why?"  
  
"Family died." Videl sat right back down in her seat. "Mu-Ma's cousin got into a car accident and it was someone I knew. Friendly guy, always cheated at poker."  
  
"Where does he live," Videl asked finishing up her dinner.  
  
"America," Gohan answered. "He moved there after Mu-Ma died. I kept in touch by email. Long trip but got to pay the dues."  
  
"Do you want me to come?"  
  
"Nah, I'll be fine. The guy owes me twenty zenny and now I won't be able to get it. I won't be going alone. Ziggy knew the guy pretty well so he'll be coming too."  
  
"What's the guy's name?"  
  
"We always called him Bruno," Gohan said putting the dishes in the drainer and drying his hands with a washcloth. He sat down next to Videl at the kitchen table. "He always though he was Mr. Number One in everything. He was a big pain but very friendly. He came to see Mu-Ma a few times before she left."  
  
"How long will you be there?"  
  
"About a week."  
  
"When are you leaving?"  
  
"Trying to plan that," Gohan said with a smile. "I want to fly but Ziggy gets air sick. We can go by boat but I get seasick. I'm trying to make Ziggy go by plane and tell him to bring a few barf bags."  
  
"And when did you know about this," Videl asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"This morning."  
  
"And when did you tell Ziggy?"  
  
"This morning."  
  
"What time did you tell him?"  
  
"Six in the morning," Gohan answered. "I was hoping that maybe he would be too dead tired and just say go by plane but he was wide awake. He got the phone call, I got the email."  
  
"Why didn't they call you," Videl asked pushing the empty plate aside.  
  
"Remember when I broke the phone and we got a new number?"  
  
"Well you can't blame me for that one."  
  
"I can blame you for one thing."  
  
"And what's that," Videl asked folding her arms.  
  
"I haven't gotten that far yet."  
  
"Don't forget you still have the tournament to perform at," Videl said. " Bet you can't wait until that, can you?"  
  
"Hopefully," Gohan said. "We do want a record deal soon."  
  
"I'm sure you'll get it."  
  
"I hope we don't get booed."  
  
"You won't get booed."  
  
"I hope I don't die."  
  
"Just as long as I can keep the house."  
  
Gohan frowned.  
  
"You want my house," Gohan said facing Videl. "So if Vegeta kills me all you want is the house?"  
  
"Yep," Videl said tapping Gohan on the cheek. "I'll mourn for a while and tell Pan that her daddy was really stupid and that's how he died."  
  
Videl got up from the seat while Pan came running up and crashing into Gohan's leg. She looked up at him and smiled her baby smile. Gohan picked her up from her runner.  
  
"Daddy's not stupid," Gohan firmly said. "No matter what Mommy may say, Daddy's not dumb."  
  
"Dada dum," Pan said tapping Gohan on the cheek.  
  
"Why must you women always go against us men?"  
  
Pan only laughed. Gohan carried her up the stair to his bedroom and placed her on the bed. He put a pacifier in her mouth while pulled out a few clothes. Pan crawled next to Gohan as he sat down on the bed, getting rid of the shirt he had on.  
  
"Dada," Pan said.  
  
"You wanna join me in the Jacuzzi," Gohan asked. Pan squealed. "Good! You can have a nice warm bath in the morning along with me! No pooping in the tub, got it?"  
  
Videl cleaned around the house some while Gohan and Pan were in the Jacuzzi. Pan was splashing in the tub and getting water in Gohan's eyes. Pan sure did love the Jacuzzi. Gohan held her close so that she wouldn't drown. He would push her out a bit more, still holding on to her, and let her splash around in there. She tried hitting the bubbles a few times but only managed to hit the rubber ducky.  
  
"Easy with the ducky," Gohan said pushing the rubber duck away from Pan. " He's an old buddy. Don't put him...ah he's already in your mouth."  
  
Gohan didn't bother to pull the rubber ducky out of her mouth. She already has four teeth in and has some more growing. Gohan just watched Pan gnaw on the ducky while he enjoyed the warmness of the Jacuzzi. He shut his eyes with the minor headache he had.  
  
Gohan didn't get much sleep last night because of the little fight and because of the news this morning. He was a fighter; Gohan could make it through the day. They were just going out to get some clothes for Pan and then come right back home.  
  
Or so Gohan thought.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Gohan opened his eyes.  
  
"Are you on the toilet," Videl asked.  
  
"I'm in the tub," Gohan answered. "Pan's with me."  
  
The door opened and Videl came in. She shut the door behind her and walked over to the tub. She sat down next to it and Pan splashed her all over. Gohan used the rubber ducky to distract Pan so Videl could speak of news.  
  
"Guess where we are going today," Videl said putting her arms on the bathroom railing.  
  
"Clothes shopping," Gohan answered confused. "I remembered."  
  
"After we go clothes shopping we might go someplace else."  
  
"Are we going to go clothes shopping?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Where are we going," Gohan asked sinking down into the Jacuzzi.  
  
"My aunts," Videl answered letting her hand in the water. "She wants to see little Pan. She wanted us to come by for the day and dinner. I told them we can make it since you don't have to work."  
  
"Isn't this the aunt that lives about two hours away?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Does that mean we have to leave in an half an hour?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Is this the one where that wears red lipstick that gets all over your face and never washes off unless you use all soap and no water and irritates the skin for days?"  
  
"That's her."  
  
"Do I have to," Gohan moaned out.  
  
"She wants to see you and your ponytail," Videl said brushing her fingers through Gohan's wet hair. Gohan dunk his head in the water and brought it back up.  
  
"She's the one that always smacks my ass, isn't she?"  
  
"Everyone loves your ass Gohan."  
  
"If I have no choice then I'll go," Gohan said handing Pan to Videl. Videl grabbed a towel and wrapped Pan with it. She held Pan close while Gohan stayed in the tub. "Can you drive? I'm tired and I can use a two hour nap."  
  
"I noticed that you didn't get much sleep last night. You don't know the way there either and it would have been a shorter drive if you didn't take some of your short cuts."  
  
"Those short cuts were short too," Gohan said. "Just short enough to get us someplace different."  
  
"Well I leave you alone so you can get out of the tub and I can get a shower," Videl said standing up and keeping Pan close. "I'll change Pan but you can prepare all the baby stuff."  
  
"No sweat," Gohan said. "I'll be out in five minutes."  
  
"And wear something nice."  
  
"One of those cheap shirts from Wal-Mart?"  
  
"That will do."  
  
"Oh Kami help me."  
  
Gohan was ready and getting all of Pan's stuff ready. He packed all the things he needed for Pan and some extras just in case. He even packed extra baby wipes because Videl's aunt left lipstick all over his face. It will be the first time Pan would see her aunt and Gohan was very afraid of how they would react when Videl tells them they are engaged. Oh the fear was welling up.  
  
What Gohan feared the most was the drive. Capsule Corporation was not too far from Gohan's house and they would be passing it along the way. He saw it on the news and they just can't drive by something like that. Gohan was rather afraid.  
  
Videl came out of her room with her purse at her side. Gohan, by that time, was changing Pan's diaper, not noticing Videl coming down the stairs. Toki and the other two cats were watching Gohan but they noticed Videl's presence. The old diaper was thrown in the wastebasket and Gohan put on the new.  
  
" Is she ready," Videl asked as Gohan fixed the small dress Pan was wearing.  
  
" That she is," Gohan said lifting her up. " Do we have to stop at CC? Can't we just drive by it and pretend we don't see the cop cars and policemen?"  
  
" How can you miss it? Just act shock or tell them you stole from them. I'm sure Vegeta won't kill you but seriously injure you."  
  
"Wherever you are out there, I'll make sure I will kill you," Vegeta shouted. "Consider yourself lucky for tonight. Once I feel your ki out on the streets you will be dead. Tell your loved ones before you walk out the door."  
  
" I love you," Gohan said to Videl remembering Vegeta's warning. He looked at Pan. " If I'm not here when you date, please just come to my grave and I'll give you some advice. Make sure Uncle Vegeta is not with you."  
  
" Uncle Geeka," Pan said.  
  
" Please don't call him Geeka."  
  
" Geeka!"  
  
" She's going to die with me," Gohan whined out. He handed her to Videl. " Please, I can't see her die before me! Cover her eyes when Geeka, er, Vegeta blasts a huge hole in my stomach and rips out my brains to fed the animals."  
  
" It's not going to be that bad," Videl said heading towards the door. Gohan gave his three cats a farewell and a kiss for each one. He then followed Videl out the door and locked it. He looked at his house and sighed.  
  
" Goodbye house," Gohan said. " May the cats take care of you."  
  
" What about me," Videl shouted as she put Pan in her baby seat.  
  
" May the Jacuzzi enjoy your company."  
  
" Get in the car!"  
  
Gohan waved good-bye to his house. He got into the passenger's side as Videl got into the drivers. Videl looked at Gohan and shook her head. Gohan likes to over exaggerate over some things.  
  
Like mentioned before, the noticed CC with a whole bunch of cop cars and policemen. Gohan sank down in his seat and used his shades to cover his eyes. He remembered what Videl told him to do, act shocked. He couldn't act shock when he did the crime and when he knew all the cops at the big building. He let out a whimper.  
  
" I'm going to die," Gohan said as Videl opened the door.  
  
" Get out," Videl said pulling Gohan by the arm. " I'm giving you the choice to tell him or you can cower behind Pan."  
  
" I'll cower behind Pan."  
  
Videl sighed as she pulled Pan out of the baby seat and walked up to CC. She was very good at acting shocked as she walked up to Bulma.  
  
" What happened," Videl asked as she stopped next to Bulma. " I saw it on the news this morning."  
  
" Someone stole software," Bulma said a bit peeved. " It was very valuable and the person that has it can possible change the future to come. I was going to delete it but I completely forgot. I only used it to find Gohan at one point and I needed to delete it before this happened."  
  
" How can you steal something like that?"  
  
" Whoever it was is very smart," Bulma said looking at Videl. " The person knew how to hack into passwords and copy the program on a disk that holds a lot of memory. Vegeta chased him but lost him. All we know is that he wore a black sweatshirt and blended in well with the night."  
  
Gohan came walking up with his head down. Vegeta spotted him and marched right towards Gohan.  
  
" Gohan," Vegeta shouted. Gohan stood firm and tall waiting to be killed. " There is someone out there that broke into my house, and ran away from me!"  
  
" R-really," Gohan stuttered out still standing tall. " Who-Who's fast enough to run from you? Why didn't you blast them into hell and kill them again when they get there?"  
  
" I lost the damn bastard and now he's going to know stuff that he shouldn't know!"  
  
" Like what?"  
  
" Stuff you shouldn't know," Vegeta snarled. " Say...would you know anybody that's a good hacker and stupid enough to steal from me?"  
  
Gohan gulped.  
  
" No," he answered as he counted the feet to the car from Vegeta.  
  
" What's wrong with you?"  
  
" J-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-just nothing...important...just here...so...how are you?"  
  
" Did you have your coffee this morning," Vegeta asked raising an eyebrow. " You look like your hiding something."  
  
" Hey Boss," one of the policemen shouted. Gohan gulped once again. " What are you doing here?"  
  
" Looking," Gohan answered. " So...what kind of clues did you find? Anything new, interesting, catch the person yet?"  
  
" The person is extremely smart," the officer. " Looks like something that you can pull off Boss."  
  
" He knows better than to steal from me," Vegeta said eyeing Gohan. " Right?"  
  
Gohan nodded and the officer watched Gohan carefully.  
  
" Can I ask you a few questions Boss," he said pulling Gohan aside. " Where were you when this happened?"  
  
Gohan sighed.  
  
" Going for a midnight stroll cause I didn't want to be home at the time," Gohan answered. "I was excited because I will be performing at the tournament next week and I was very happy."  
  
" What time did you get home?"  
  
" Late."  
  
" A pacific time?"  
  
" Late at night."  
  
" One o'clock, twoish?"  
  
" My girlfriend yelled at me cause I was late," Gohan said. " Not sure what time."  
  
" Did you do it," the officer asked. " We have no clues and we can't quite point fingers at you. It does look like something you did before and we all knew that you were guilty. The only reason why we couldn't arrest you was because we had no proof but we knew it was you. Say it now or forever hold your peace."  
  
" I pled the fifth," Gohan answered walking away from the officer. The officer shook his head and walked towards his fellow officers.  
  
" Guilty," he said to his friends. " Can't prove shit, no fingerprints on the keyboard, no left clues, a burnt shirt with the tapes, no footprints, it's him. Can't arrest him just yet until we get enough proof but he is a suspect. Damn Boss is good."  
  
" Should we tell the owner," another officer asked. " Tell him that Boss may be a suspect?"  
  
" They're buddies," the officer said. " Vegetable Head won't believe us and I don't want him to murder Boss. Gives us free drinks and donuts. Great guy but gets into a lot of trouble."  
  
Vegeta heard the whole thing. Sensitive saiyan ears usually help when people are talking. Vegeta now had a close eye on Gohan and watched how reacted during the whole process. The way he was acting earlier around him, the way he acted cool in front of the cop, Gohan was guilty.  
  
' That bastard,' Vegeta shouted in his head. ' He stole the program from Bulma's computer. He was using someone else's ki in order to hide his own! I can't trust the bastard anymore. I'll just confront him.'  
  
Vegeta walked up to Gohan and pulled him away from everyone. Gohan allowed himself to be drugged. He saw that Vegeta was not happy and he knew that Vegeta knew and knew the punishment.  
  
" Gohan," Videl shouted. Vegeta stopped pulling Gohan. " We have to hurry! My aunt hates it when we're late! Lets go you lazy bum!"  
  
" You heard the lady," Gohan said pulling out of Vegeta's grasp. " Sorry about the whole missing software thingie. I hope you find the person soon!"  
  
With that, Gohan took off. He jumped in the car and it soon drove off. Vegeta growled under his breath as he walked back over to Bulma.  
  
' He's dead,' Vegeta thought. ' I knew to never trust the son of Kakkorot. Well, I guess I have to do something about it.'  
  
As soon as Gohan sat down in his seat, he fell out of conscious world and into the world of the dark.  
  
So Videl thought.  
  
With his sunglasses on, you couldn't tell if he was awake, asleep, looking at you, looking at the road, checking out some pretty lady with a short skirt. You could never tell. Of course, before he fell into the darkness of sleep he said some famous words with many people hear, or say, in their time.  
  
"I'm getting to old for this."  
  
He wasn't even close to thirty and yet getting old was far beyond near. Videl was going to make a comment back but decided to change her mind. He was tired after all and sleep was the first thing on his mind. He did grab Videl's hand before going off to la-la land and titled his head out the window. Like mentioned before, you couldn't tell if he was sleeping or looking out the window. Like most relaxing sleeps, they don't last very long.  
  
His cell phone rang.  
  
Titling his head upwards, Gohan reached for his cell phone and opened it.  
  
"Boss here," came his words. Couldn't tell if they sounded tired but Gohan was always great at faking many things. Lying still needed some improvement. "Hey Seymour. Just going out to visit Videl's crazy family again."  
  
"Like yours is any different," Videl said to her fiancé.  
  
"Box seats...Really? So it's not the nose bleed section next to the old farts and the ladies that yell every time they see some guy in spandex? Wow...SIX IN THE MORNING?!?!"  
  
Now Gohan's awake.  
  
"It's too early just to set up," Gohan cried. "The thing doesn't start until nine! Why in hell, er, ah hell do we have to be there by nine? It doesn't take that long to set up!"  
  
There was a bit of silence before Gohan calmed down and slouched in his seat.  
  
"Fine," Gohan mumbled. "I'll be there." He hung up the cell phone. "Six in the fucking morning just to set up and practice."  
  
"Language around Pan," Videl said with her eyes glancing at the young baby in the back. "She can pick up on what you are saying."  
  
"She's sleeping. How is she going to know what I'm saying? She can't do her F's well and she can't even say Vegeta without calling him a geek. I'm going to die."  
  
Gohan hit his head on the chair and sighed. Videl couldn't tell if he was asleep or awake. She hated those glasses like you wouldn't believe. He could be looking the other way or even rolling his eyes when you are talking to him.  
  
"See what happens when you fight with someone stronger that you?"  
  
"The guy wears spandex for heavens sake. What kind of person will be walking around in spandex fighting every person that he sees?  
  
"Saiyaman," Videl said with a smirk.  
  
"Don't even go there," Gohan said leaning up and pointing his finger at Videl. "I don't know where I got that idea from but that name should never be mentioned ever again. I am not some person trying to be Robin Hood!"  
  
"Superman wears tights too. He has a red cape just like Saiya-"  
  
"Don't...say...the...name..."  
  
"Saiyadork."  
  
"Now you're making fun of me," Gohan cried. "You would like me in spandex. Even if I never ran away, you would be attracted to a man with tight tights that can give you a major weggie just thinking about it and you would have married me anyway."  
  
"I don't think it would be for the spandex."  
  
"A lot of girls like guys in tight spandex," Gohan said sticking his nose up in the air and folding his arms. "Vegeta usually pushes the women out of the way because he has Bulma."  
  
"If a guy wears tight spandex it shows quite a lot," Videl said with a bit of red on her cheeks.  
  
"Oh yeah, the muscles that show through."  
  
"The shaft usually pops out and most women tend to stare if the guys is sweating. It shows through."  
  
Gohan smirked.  
  
"Now who's the one saying things that Pan shouldn't be hearing?"  
  
"I'm just saying that maybe it's why I went out with you if you never ran away," Videl said. "It does look good in spandex though."  
  
"Then you stare at Vegeta?"  
  
"He has small hands and feet. He wears a size nine in boots."  
  
"Can't see anything?"  
  
"He wears thick spandex."  
  
"Now who's the hentai?"  
  
"You are."  
  
"Damn right...hey!"  
  



	23. Crazy Aunt Marie's

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR MUSIC! I DON'T OWN THE MUSIC GOHAN SINGS, expect for the song that Gohan sang in front of TJ when forming the band, AND I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS, expect Ziggy and Moth. TJ's kinda mine too. Had a friend named TJ before...  
  
They finally pulled up in the driveway where Videl's aunt awaited. They greeted them with open arms and took Pan away fast. She disappeared with the many aunts, uncles, cousins, twice removed cousins, her aunts cousins, her aunts uncles, name it they were there. Videl's aunt, Auntie Marie, Gohan dreaded her name, saw Gohan and gave him a huge hug, grabbing his ass during the process.  
  
"If it isn't my favorite Videl's boyfriend with a baby," Auntie Marie cried. Gohan did not like her. (Yes it's supposed to be typed that way. Videl's aunt is crazy.)  
  
"Hi," Gohan mumbled looking up at the ceiling. "How are you?"  
  
"You're so nice for asking. Videl's boyfriend with a baby is so nice. Why don't you come in and have some cookies fresh from the oven? They're black as ash but still good!"  
  
"Great...burned cookies...my favorite."  
  
Gohan was dragged with the rest of the family and finally spotted Videl. He tried to cry help but she disappeared and Gohan was forced into the kitchen and alone with the crazy aunt.  
  
"So how's Ma-Ma-chan," Crazy Auntie Marie asked. "Been digging up TK from the grave and going out driving on a road with no name and people drive on it because it's a nice day outside?"  
  
Like mentioned before, she was a crazy aunt that Gohan did not like. There's always one in the family, many in Gohan's actually. Nothing spells family without crazy and some insanity put into there.  
  
"They've been dead for over a year now," Gohan said being forced down into the chair and being presented with a bunch of burnt cookies. "And their names are Mu-Ma and TJ."  
  
"Whatever. Here, try some cookies I baked especially for you!"  
  
"It's okay," Gohan said pushing the tray away from his body. "I...ate on the way here and I'm stuffed. I can't bare to eat another-"  
  
"Oh nonsense. You can always make room for a cookie," Crazy Aunt Marie said pushing the cookies towards Gohan. She smiled a toothless smile. Gohan was afraid.  
  
"Honestly, I'm stuffed."  
  
"You don't like my cookies? Videl's boyfriend with a baby doesn't want to try my cookies?" The crazy aunt pouted her lips and tears formed in her eyes. "I work non stop to make such wonder cookies for Videl's boyfriend with a baby and you don't want to try them?"  
  
"Ah...no."  
  
"But I worked on them for hours."  
  
"You cooked them for hours," Gohan commented banging the black cookie on the table. It left a very noticeable dent on the table. "Hard as a rock."  
  
"You don't like hard cookies," Crazy Marie said with more tears in her eyes. Gohan nodded.  
  
"No I don't. I have a name too. It's not Videl's boyfriend with a baby, it's Boss."  
  
Like he was going to tell her his real name.  
  
"But...but...I've always called you Videl's boyfriend with a baby," Crazy Auntie said folding her arms and putting her head in her arms. She began to cry. Gohan was not fazed.  
  
"No, you started calling me that as soon as I entered the door," Gohan said getting up from the seat. "Before hand you used to call me Videl's boyfriend with a tight ass. That's a nice thing to say about my butt but it's not my name. Now if you will excuse me I want to find Videl."  
  
"You hate me!"  
  
"Hate such a harsh word. How about dislike? Sounds a lot better."  
  
"Such a nasty thing to say Videl's boyfriend with a baby," the crazy aunt said lifting up her head. She had on one of those evil smirks and Gohan took a step back. "I know what you know and you know that I don't like it. Now you will sit down, eat my cookies, and I will call you whatever I want."  
  
"You know nothing," Gohan said turning his back. "You're just some crazy old lady that I have to put up with."  
  
"No wonder Derek never liked you."  
  
Gohan made a sharp turn.  
  
"You're his grandma," Gohan said blinking in a bit of disbelief. "I was here before Derek fell off my balcony."  
  
"You pulled him down," the crazy aunt said getting up from the seat. " Now, will you listen to me or do I have to tell the family about killing my grandson with your bare hands?"  
  
"But Videl-"  
  
"She does not know that they are related but that's something I won't tell her now will I? As soon as the word gets out about your cold-blooded murder then you will never be with Videl again. Now, have some cookies I baked just for you!"  
  
"No," Gohan firmly stated.  
  
"What," the crazy, very crazy, aunt cried. "I can ruin your life!"  
  
"My life is already ruined and can never be repaired. You can do whatever you want but it's not your choice to tell Videl to not marry me."  
  
"You two are getting married?!"  
  
"And you are not invited. I only came here because I was doing it for Videl. You can tell the whole family about Derek and I can tell them that he tried to kill me, and Videl. So go and tell your crazy little family about it because I was there when it happened. If they don't believe me then they can ask Videl. She was there."  
  
The crazy Aunt Marie took shaky steps back.  
  
"I baked you cookies," she cried. "I knew you hated my cookies! Now get out of my kitchen and my cookies will go to people who care."  
  
Gohan fell on the ground.  
  
"Did you even hear a word I said," Gohan yelled from the ground. "I'm not good giving speeches and you talk about cookies?"  
  
"So you'll have one?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Great! I'll make a fresh batch just for you. Now, where did I put the pepper?"  
  
"Do you speak English you baka?"  
  
"Baka is not English," Aunt Marie said. "English is an English and so is not and is. Phone is also an English word and also is also and even and. Baka is not a nice thing to say. Nice is also an English word, thing is too, too is too, not is too and say is like saying an English word and lookie there, lookie there word are also words in English. You know what I'm saying? Now I'm is I am and it's English just like it's and just and like and know and..."  
  
"Help me," Gohan whimpered.  
  
Gohan broke free from the crazy aunt and found Videl. He sat down next to her. Videl clasped onto his arm for dear life and seemed very afraid. Gohan was also and Pan was nowhere in sight. They will be having nightmares tonight.  
  
"You're getting married!"  
  
"You have a kid!"  
  
"When's the wedding?"  
  
"How old is the kid?"  
  
"Look at that ring!"  
  
"Must have been an arm and a leg."  
  
"Doesn't her boyfriend play in a band?"  
  
"Got a house?"  
  
"Play a song!"  
  
"Yeah play a song!"  
  
"We have a piano!"  
  
"A very good piano."  
  
Videl's crazy family, from Hercule's side, pulled Gohan off the couch and sat him down near the piano. They all stood around him waiting...watching...staring...and smiling. Gohan gave a gulp and decided to play a new song that he had learned. He was thinking about playing "Help" by the Beatles but then decided to play a softer song. One from a CD that he got addicted to because of one song but then learned to love another one as well.  
  
He began to play.  
  
"Girl I love to watch you. You're like candy to my eyes. Like a movie that you seem you got to watch just one more time. But that smile you wearing. It's a beautiful disguise. It's just something you put on to hide the emptiness inside. And you seem lonely, but you don't have to anymore.  
  
"If you a heart without a home, rebel without a course. If you feel as though you're always stranded on the shore. Like a thief in the night, let me steal your heart away. Baby if for reasons what you're looking for, I'll be yours. I'll be yours.  
  
"Made a new sensation one you never had before. I got a feeling if I give you some you probably want some more. Did you know that baby, you're the bluebird in my sky? I only want to make you happy cause I love to see you fly. And if you feel lonely, you don't have to anymore.  
  
"You're a heart without a home, rebel without a course. If you feel as though you're always stranded on the shore. Like a thief in the night, let me steal your heart away. Baby if for reasons what you're looking for, I'll be yours. I'll be yours.  
  
"I'll be yours. I'll be the raft in my tide. I'll be yours. I'll be the truth in the light. And once more, no one opens the door I'll be the home that you're looking for!"  
  
Gohan stopped momentarily before shutting his eyes. He hated it when people were all around him just watching him play. He continued to play.  
  
"If you're a heart without a home, rebel without a course. If you feel as though you're always stranded on the shore. Like a thief in the night, let me steal you're heart away. Baby if for reason what you're looking for.  
  
"You're you a heart without a home, rebel without a course. If you feel as though you're always stranded on the shore. Like a thief in the night, let me steal your heart away. Baby if for reasons what you're looking for, I'll be yours. I'll be yours."  
  
Gohan hit the last few keys and finally opened his eyes.  
  
"I didn't write it," Gohan said looking at the keys. "I just like playing the song."  
  
There was a brief moment of silence. Change that, it was pure silence. No one clapped, no one talked, no one moved. Gohan looked around at the people before getting up from his seat. His head was down.  
  
"Sorry," he apologized. "You guys hate pop music and like country. I don't know any country."  
  
"It was still a nice song," one of the family members. "But it's not country. If it was country then maybe we would have liked it. No country, no like."  
  
"It sounded wonderful to me," Videl said as Gohan walked up to her. His head no longer looking at the ground. He looked at Videl and smiled.  
  
"At least someone like it," Gohan whispered. "Where's Pan?"  
  
"Around," Videl whispered back. "But let her stay around. They are feeding her, changing her, burping her, and keeping her awake. We may actually have a good nights rest. She can sleep through the night."  
  
"How long are we staying here?"  
  
"Leaving after dinner."  
  
"Can we leave earlier?"  
  
"Black dinner before black night."  
  
"I'm going to die," Gohan said. "You're aunt is scaring me. Thank Kami that she's Hercule's step sister and not real sister. Do we have to visit these people again?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Did I ever tell you that I love you?"  
  
"Not recently."  
  
"Well I'll only love you when we leave this freaky hell hole called family."  
  
"Did old aunty pull anything on you," Videl asked wrapping her arms around Gohan's muscular arm.  
  
"I pulled one on her," Gohan said with a smirk. "You know how you tell her one story and she acts like she's related to them? I said that she was Derek's grandma and she believed that she was. She went through that little phase and asked me if I wanted cookies. Such a weird person."  
  
Videl only nodded as she let go of Gohan's arm to wonder. Gohan, on the other hand, decided to save his daughter from the wrath of relatives. He just had to find her first before they do some permanent damage to her. He did find her with some people and quickly grabbed her out of their grasp.  
  
"Baby wants to see Daddy," Gohan said pulling Pan away. The people all frowned but at least Pan seemed very happy to see daddy. She grabbed Gohan's shirt and rested her head on his shoulder. She soon fell asleep on his shoulder. "Daddy's girl must be tired. You can sleep on Daddy's shoulder. I don't like the shirt anyway so drool all you want."  
  
Gohan and Videl soon parted and quickly left. The food was pure black and a trip to McDonalds was on the way. Their stomachs were empty and their tongues never did get the charcoal taste out of their mouths. Gohan drove on the way back, the speed demon that he was, and made it to the first McDonalds they saw.  
  
"I like a number two super sized and chicken nuggets by the twenty. Also two cokes large," Gohan said through the speaker. His response was static and pulled out twenty zenny. Food was soon in the car and they parked in the parking lot stuffing their faces with fast food.  
  
"Did you take your pills," Videl asked before tossing a chicken nugget in her mouth.  
  
"Yeah," Gohan said talking a sip of soda. "And people want to know why I go insane. I didn't break anything there and I almost made your aunt believe that I was Santa."  
  
"That stopped when she wanted to sit on your lap."  
  
"That stopped when she said 'Santa, what a nice tight ass you have. Can that be my Christmas gift for this year?' Next time we go there, I'm a lamppost."  
  
Videl nodded in reply as she finished stuffing her face. She crawled in the back with Pan to make sure that she was fine and wasn't hungry or anything. Just a small diaper change and they were ready to go.  
  
Videl fell asleep in the backseat and Gohan's cell went off again. With a sigh, and seeing the person who was calling, Gohan picked up.  
  
"Boss here and I know you know."  
  
"Good," came the reply. "I can make it easier on you with a small favor."  
  
"What Veggie-chan?"  
  
"A spar," was the prince's reply. Gohan made a face. "I'll tell Bulma that the person who stole the software got killed in a car accident and the data was erased."  
  
"Does it have to be a car accident," Gohan asked reading some of the road signs.  
  
"That's where most people die."  
  
Gohan hung up the phone. Poor Veggie-chan still hasn't learned.  
  
Car accident = TJ's death  
  
Most people die = People dying.  
  
Make Gohan mad = Gohan getting his ass beaten by Vegeta  
  
"I was never good at math," Gohan said putting his cell phone away. "I'm too cranky and I wanna go to bed. About another hour and I'll be home. Can't crank the music, can't mess with the radio."  
  
"Gohan be quiet," Videl said.  
  
"Can't talk to myself out loud. What the hell am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Gohan!"  
  
"Sorry," Gohan whispered. ' Now I have to think to myself! Great, what am I supposed to think about? I know...beer and naked ladies! Yes! That's the perfect thing to think about. I can think about them all the time but I should really be thinking about that deer coming towards the car!'  
  
Gohan made a right turn to steer away from the deer but also managed to hit a few trees along the way.  
  
Will Gohan be okay? What about Videl? They'll be fine...or will they? Dum dum DUMMMMMMMMM! 


	24. Pratice

Disclaimer: I still do not own.  
  
Gohan slowly awoke and saw many trees pass by. He slowly lifted up his head and looked out the window. The car was moving and Gohan sat straight up.  
  
"The car has a mind of it's own," Gohan shouted. He turned to the driver's side and saw Videl looking at him. He blinked in confusion and tried to remember what happened in the last few minutes, or hours or even...days!  
  
"I'm driving," Videl said looking at the road. "You fell asleep on the wheel and bumped into a tree. No damage done and you were just snoring away. I pushed you over so that I could drive."  
  
"So the car doesn't have a mind of it's own?"  
  
"For the last time Gohan, my car is not K.I.T.T. You have to stop watching that show and stop talking to your watch!"  
  
"She knows," Gohan whispered into his watch. "Better make sure that your light is turned off when we get home. She can't know you."  
  
"It's way too late Gohan," Videl said with a heavy sigh. "Tell your car friend that you will talk to him tomorrow morning."  
  
"Sorry K.I.T.T but the girlfriend has complete power over me. Gohan out." Gohan cleared his throat. "Understandable Gohan. I will try not to drive out of the garage like last time." Gohan went back to his normal voice. " You do that."  
  
"No more Night Rider for you," Videl said with a shake of the head. "We will be home in about an hour. Pan is out like a light so we should be getting good sleep tonight."  
  
"I fell asleep," Gohan mumbled to himself. "And to think that I was living a nightmare my entire life. Oh well, I still have my car!"  
  
"K.I.T.T?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Home is an hour away," Videl said to herself. "The bed will be right there when I get home. The boyfriend can check the messages and I can just get into bed. I love that bed."  
  
"Me too," Gohan said buckling his seatbelt. "Why do I have to check the messages?"  
  
"Because you fell asleep on the wheel and endangered the lives of me and Pan. I know you don't want to go through the whole lung thing again."  
  
"Well...no."  
  
"Then you are checking the messages."  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But my kitties?"  
  
"They're fine."  
  
"But K.I.T.T?"  
  
"Just make sure that his engine is not over heated."  
  
Gohan sank down in the seat and pouted. Gohan brought his watch close to his face.  
  
"The girlfriend is in a bad mood," Gohan whispered into his watch. "We can't go out and investigate the neighborhood."  
  
(My friend watches Night Rider and talks to her watch.)  
  
Videl woke up a bit earlier than usual. Gohan was already up and out of bed and at the world tournament practicing for the performance to come. She heard him cursing about getting up earlier for the weekend and heard him cursing out the door. The fun it was having a boyfriend that never watches his language in front of a child just learning how to talk.  
  
Counting the steps as she walked down the stairs, Videl made her way to Pan's room to check on her child. Pan was still asleep lying down on her stomach with her thumb in her mouth. She had on little bunny pajamas and had a bunny hood and a fluffy cottontail on her rear. Chi-Chi picked that out for her and she looked so cute in the little outfit. Gohan said that hunters would be out hunting her and her pink outfit.  
  
Videl decided to make breakfast before she stopped by the tournament. It didn't start until a few hours later but Videl just had to make sure that she would see Gohan before he would perform. She also wanted to see him fall asleep on the mike while singing one of his songs. It rarely happened but it was definitely a funny site to see.  
  
Videl walked out of the room and headed towards the kitchen. She saw the four cats sleeping on the couch and looking rather comfortable sleeping right next to each other. Toki was with Shasta and TJ was with a pretty white cat with short fur.  
  
Videl froze.  
  
She didn't remember Gohan getting another cat. He was happy with three and didn't want any more cats in the house. He hated picking up the hairballs and the kitty litter box had to be changed at least once a week. Gohan loved his three cats but the fourth one was a mystery. Taking small steps Videl made her way to the fourth feline.  
  
The white haired cat lifted up her head and saw Videl staring at her. The cat got on all fours and bent down like she was going to attack Videl. TJ woke up and saw Videl. He had on a smile that Gohan used often. It was the "Oops" smile.  
  
"What do we have here," Videl asked bending down to TJ and the other cat. "Is this your girlfriend TJ?"  
  
"Meow," TJ said with that smile still plastered on his face. The white cat seemed very afraid of Videl.  
  
"I'm friendly," Videl said gently putting out her hand and letting the stray sniff it. TJ meowed in agreement and the stray white cat sniffed her hand. She meowed. "I guess you're hungry. TJ must have snuck you in when Gohan wasn't looking. You're such a pretty kitty."  
  
"Meow," Toki said getting up and stretching. "Meow, yow, meow, meow."  
  
"Uh," Videl asked. "I don't know how Gohan can understand you but I don't speak cat. I'll call Gohan and ask him if he knows about TJ's girlfriend. Sneaky ol' TJ. Just like your master."  
  
Videl petted TJ and the other three cats. She gave them some tuna fish while she had a bowl of cereal. The new cat had white fur and two different colored eyes. Her left eye was blue and the right eye was green. The cat was friendly and Videl liked the cat. She only hoped that she could coax Gohan and hopefully keep the cat.  
  
Videl watched the cats as they all ate and TJ was very friendly to her. Videl knew right then and there that the stray cat was TJ's girlfriend. And all this time Gohan thought that TJ was gay. Well the white cat proved him wrong and TJ seemed quite attracted to her. Knowing Gohan and his theory of "No man should die without getting laid," Videl knew that he would probably keep her, that is, if she didn't have an owner already.  
  
No collar, coat kinda dirty, smelled like trash from last week...the cat maybe a keeper. TJ really liked her anyway and Videl didn't want that relationship to go down the drain. She will have to call Gohan first to make sure that it was all right to keep a stray cat over night with his other three feline friends. Videl grabbed the phone and dialed Gohan's cell number.  
  
"Is it this one," was the first thing Videl heard on the other line.  
  
"This one for what and where is Gohan," Videl asked.  
  
"Good this is the one. You don't know how hard it is holding twenty different cell phones with the same ring so Boss and the others can piss me off."  
  
Videl knew that voice. It was Seymour.  
  
"He planned it all week," Videl said putting her empty bowl in the sink. " Where is Gohan? I need to ask him a quick question before I leave the house.'  
  
"Just a second. I have to find him first. He and the others decided to take a short walk without telling me. And they left the cell phones with me!"  
  
"Just yell that I'm on the phone and he'll come running."  
  
"Okay." Seymour cleared his voice. "BOSS! YOU'RE GIRLFRIEND IS ON THE PHONE AND I THINK SHE JUST GOT OUT OF THE SHOWER!"  
  
Videl heard a scream, a crash, and a sorry.  
  
"Hello," Gohan said cheerfully. "So, is the towel off or on?"  
  
"I didn't get a shower yet," Videl said with a slight laugh. "Did you run over Seymour?"  
  
"Um..." There was a long silence on the phone. "No."  
  
"You ran him over, didn't you?"  
  
"I didn't run him over...I crashed into him and grabbed the cell phone before it fell. Luckily I know how to fly and Seymour can't jump twenty feet in the air. So, why did you call?"  
  
"Quick question," Videl said as she noticed the four cats looking at her. "Do you think TJ has a girlfriend?"  
  
"Yeah I know," Gohan said as Videl heard Seymour yelling in the background. "She's a stray and TJ usually goes out to see her and...is she over there?"  
  
"Um..." There was a long silence. "No."  
  
She heard Gohan sigh and the yelling of Seymour stopped.  
  
"Did you feed her," Gohan's first question was.  
  
"Tuna fish," Videl answered looking at the white cat. "She's here if you want to talk to her."  
  
"Put TJ on."  
  
Videl looked at the phone and then at TJ. The cat was going to talk on the phone to Gohan. Videl did not understand until she put the phone close to TJ.  
  
"Meow?" Videl still stared at the phone and TJ. She could vaguely hear Gohan's voice but she did see the disappointed expression on TJ's face. " Mo meow?" TJ responded back and Videl still watched in utter confusion. " Meow, meow, yow, whow, meow, meow!" She headed the muffled voice of Gohan again and saw that TJ's expression changed. "Meow!"  
  
TJ trotted off and talked to the other cats. They seemed excited and cat talked for a while. Videl put the phone back to her ear.  
  
"Do you speak cat or something," Videl asked watching TJ talk to the cats.  
  
"It's that special bond I have between my cats," Gohan answered. "TJ's girlfriend can stay for the night but I have to meet her. She may have an owner, I don't know. If she doesn't then we will get her check out by the vet and take her to a place where she can be taken care of."  
  
"We can't keep her?" The meowing stopped.  
  
"Did the cats hear you?"  
  
"They're looking at me weird."  
  
She heard Gohan sigh once again and heard a thump. Gohan hit his head on the wall.  
  
"We'll talk about it after the tournament," Gohan said.  
  
"Okay," Videl said sounding a bit disappointed. She hung up the phone and found the cats looking at her. "I'll talk to him more when he gets home. He's cranky when he wakes up before the sun. Are you a stray kitty?"  
  
"Meow," the white cat said with a nod.  
  
"Good. I can at least give you a name then. How about Misty?" The cats stuck out their tongues. "Kitty?" The four cats made faces. "Duke?" The cats fell on the ground. "I'll think of a name somehow. I have to get ready and get to the tournament. You cats behave and take care of Pan. I shouldn't take that long in a shower."  
  
Videl saw many people already arriving at the tournament. She carried Pan in a carrier while trying to find Gohan and the others. She was afraid of what they were doing and hoping that Gohan didn't kill anyone yet. Knowing Gohan for a while, he would only kill one person. Vegeta would kill him afterwards.  
  
Going through the back way and hopes of finding Gohan, Videl found herself walking in a circle. She was at the same fountain that she was at earlier. Pan was looking around at all the surroundings and the people walking by. She too was looking for her father but was also looking at the people looking at her. Videl only smiled at her child's amusements. So curious about many things...just like her father.  
  
Videl did finally see Gohan. He was in the ring fighting with Owen. Actually, Owen was trying to fight Gohan. It was sadly failing and all Gohan would do was smile. Blocking every punch, dodging every kick, and doing back flips to get further away from Owen. Videl has never seen Gohan fight and she never knew that he could do back flips and still land on two feet.  
  
"Cheater," Owen shouted as Gohan flew up in the air. "I can't fly and you know that! Get down here so I can try to punch you without you blocking!"  
  
"Fine," Gohan said with a smirk. "Since you can't fly..."  
  
Gohan swooped down and grabbed Owen. He flew them both up into the air and did a few flips up there. All Owen did was scream and clutched onto Gohan for dear life. Videl watched and laughed as seeing the two in the air. One having fun while the other was saying a pray over and over again.  
  
Gohan finally landed and dropped Owen on the ground. The first thing Owen did was kiss the ground and hug it like an old friend.  
  
"Sweet ground, sweet sweet ground," Owen said rubbing the ground. "I love you, oh sweet ground! Never leave my feet again."  
  
"Coward," Gohan said standing there with his arms folded. "TJ had a good excuse. I almost crashed into a plane that time, but you were perfectly safe. You didn't have to grab onto my neck so tight."  
  
Gohan cracked his neck a few times and sat down next to Owen. Catching his breath, and spitting asphalt out of his mouth, Owen stood up and sat next to Gohan.  
  
"I am afraid of you," Owen said wiping some sweat off his forehead. Ziggy and Moth soon joined in the ring and sat down next to their friends. They watched from the side when Gohan and Owen fought. They also laughed when Owen screamed like a girl.  
  
"With his strength who wouldn't be," Moth said cracking his knuckles. "Do you think it was worth it waking up early to practice and then just bull shit around before we perform?"  
  
"I guess," Gohan said stretching his back. "It would have been a good day if I didn't slip on the stairs and land on my back at five thirty in the morning to get here a half an hour late."  
  
"You were the third one here," Ziggy said. "Seymour and I were here first and I fell asleep in the car. He was mad when all of you guys came at the same time."  
  
"It was only a half an hour," Moth said. "No biggie. It's not like an hour late like Mai and she is still sleeping in the hospital bed here. How come she can sleep and we have to stay up?"  
  
"Cause when we got done we decided to look around and play at the local park across the street," Owen answered with a big yawn. "I say we take a nap before we perform in two hours."  
  
"Agreed," Gohan said lying on top of the ring. "A small nap without trying to get any sunburn lying down on concrete wouldn't hurt."  
  
"How about a baby crawling her way over here in blue pants and a pink top with a picture of Lambchops on her shirt," Owen said pointing to Pan crawling her way towards them. Gohan sat up and saw Pan coming his way. She made it and Gohan picked her up.  
  
"Well what do you know," Gohan said lifting Pan up in the air. "Someone wants to fight Owen in the ring. Maybe he can actually beat up somebody!"  
  
"My money's on the baby," Ziggy said with a smirk.  
  
"I see where I stand," Owen said with huff.  
  
"I'm only saying that because that's Boss's daughter. You hurt her, you die."  
  
"Ain't that the truth," Gohan said sitting Pan on his legs. "Crying at three in the morning for a diaper change and food."  
  
"Just like her Daddy," Owen commented. "Expect it's not three in the morning, it's one."  
  
"I can hurt you," Gohan said eyeing Owen closely. He handed Pan to Owen. " Since Uncle Owen likes to press Daddy's buttons, he can change Panny's diaper that smells like poo. I'll go get a fresh one for you!"  
  
Gohan quickly got up, along with the others leaving Owen alone, and went out of the ring. The other two quickly followed, as they could smell the diaper from where they were at. Owen sat alone in the ring with Pan. She smiled. He held his breath.  
  
Videl saw Gohan walking towards her and Seymour. Moth and Ziggy soon followed behind him while Owen still suffered the wrath of Pan and her diaper. Gohan smiled at Videl, grabbed Pan's baby bag, and walked back over to Owen, He dropped the baby bag next to Owen and walked back.  
  
"You treat your friends like your enemies," Videl asked as he kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"It's called friendship," Gohan replied getting Videl in his grasp. "So you came to say hi and torture Owen at the same time?"  
  
"Just a hi. Why do you torture Owen like that? What has he done to you?"  
  
"It all goes back when the band started. To make a long story short, Owen played a prank on me and all my pervious girlfriends torture me that prank."  
  
"What prank was that?"  
  
"One you shall never know," Gohan said with a smirk. "And don't try and pry it off of Mai. She won't tell you either. I have something that she doesn't want me to spill."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"I can't tell."  
  
"Would you do it for a bowl of Rocky Road ice cream," Videl asked tapping Gohan on the nose. "Or would you rather take door number two?"  
  
Gohan smirked.  
  
"I know how we can do both but I can't spill the secret. I pinky swear."  
  
"You can never break a pinky swear," Videl said putting her head on his chest. "You smell good."  
  
"New colon," Gohan answered swaying both him and Videl back and forth. " It's called, 'Anonymous Lover.' Mai got it for me for Christmas. I'm wearing it for the first time."  
  
"It smells real good."  
  
"You smell like a baby."  
  
"Better than what I smelled like earlier," Videl said looking up at Gohan. "I smelled like a man."  
  
"And I smelled like roses," Gohan said looking down at Videl. "I actually liked that smell. Expect for the other part of me that really didn't smell like roses."  
  
"You speak like this in front of your child," Owen asked with Pan in his arms and the diaper bag hanging down his arm. Videl turned red. "You should be ashamed."  
  
"I am," Gohan said putting on a sad face. "Pan should not learn about this until she is married and before she has a boyfriend."  
  
"And when she first came into this world, you wanted nothing with her."  
  
"Normal for someone like me."  
  
"And you two got along how?"  
  
"Love," Gohan said. "Daddy's little girl loved her father so much but yet, her father didn't know. He wanted nothing of his first born child and wanted the baby to go somewhere safe. He was afraid that he was going to hurt her so he put his feelings away for his daughter. As fate would put it, the daughter knew about the father's lack of feelings for her and decided to put fate into her own hands. She tried to sacrifice her life so her father would notice her. And he did.  
  
"She put her own life at risk so that her father would notice her and when he did, the feelings that he put aside came forth and a new love was born for the father and daughter. As some say, the daughter had greater power than her father. Others say that the father never knew about feelings that he never had. They lived happily ever after...unlike some stories that should never be spoken or seen in life."  
  
There was a short silence and everyone blinked, even Gohan.  
  
"Maybe I should be a writer," Gohan said putting his hand behind his head. "I could make millions trying to type up some sort of story. But music suits me better that a paper and a pen."  
  
"That's deep," Owen said handing Pan to Videl. "You were always known to daze out once and a while."  
  
"Falling asleep on the mike counts as one," Ziggy said.  
  
"And trying to ignore my speeches about how you four should act in front of public," Seymour said folding his arms.  
  
"We only remember the important stuff," Moth said with a laugh. "Someone has to remember to keep the toilet seat down so Mai won't fall in."  
  
"I never remember," Gohan said.  
  
"Me neither," Ziggy said.  
  
"Goes by my mind every time," Owen said.  
  
"I always remember," Seymour said. "Do you Moth?"  
  
"Mai beat me up because I was the last to use the bathroom," Moth said with a slight red in his cheeks. "I still can't remember and Mai beats me up every time."  
  
All the men nodded.  
  
"We can't help it," Videl said. "We can't stand up and they don't make those seats big enough when the seat is up. The only reason why they make it big is because you guys can't aim."  
  
"We are bad aimers."  
  
"My aim was never good."  
  
"I get drunk."  
  
"I can stick the pole in the hole and the hole goes in the pole but that's the only good aim that the pole can do in the hole."  
  
"Must every thing you say be perverted," Seymour asked Gohan.  
  
"What," Gohan exclaimed. "Owen took the drunk one."  
  
"You never seemed to amaze me Boss."  
  
"Sometimes I can't even amaze myself Seymour."  
  
"Which side of the family is more like you?"  
  
"My side!"  
  
"And this is how my life will end," Seymour said walking far away from the group with his hands on his temples.  
  
"What's with him," Owen asked.  
  
"Don't ask me," Ziggy said. "I lived with him for years and I still can't understand why he is the way he is. I think he's too old."  
  
"Me too," Gohan said agreeing. "Who wants to take a nap?" All the band members raised their hands. "Then it's settled. We take a nap for an hour...we take a nap for an hour and a half and then get ready the next half an hour!"  
  
"Nap time," Owen cried.  
  
"Sleep," Ziggy cried.  
  
"Sex," Gohan cried. Videl folded her arms with Pan still in her hold. "Or not. Owen took Nap time!"  
  
"You are one special child," Videl said with a smile. "See you guys later."  
  
Videl waved goodbye and everyone looked at Gohan.  
  
"That was a good idea," Moth said. "I couldn't think of anything. Ziggy took sleep."  
  
"All the good ones are always taken," Gohan said with a huff. "Off to the beds!"  
  
The men cried as they rushed to the hospital in the tournament to take a nap.  
  
Please review! 


	25. Perform

Gohan stood among thousands of people with his guitar in hand. Owen stood up tall with his guitar and looked among the crowd to see many familiar faces, mostly from school. Ziggy sat there trying not to make eye contact and trying his best not to piss in his pants. Moth spotted Erasea waving to him but couldn't move his legs. He stood there frozen in his tracks. The band Masiko never played in front of thousands and never with an orchestra. As the conductor for the orchestra lifted up his wand, he gave a nod to the band. They all took a deep breath and played.  
  
The orchestra was mostly heard over the band and Ziggy's drumbeat was heard. It started out slow and the orchestra started slow. Gohan played his guitar as the violins played in the back. A soft tune was in play but became harsh with the slash by Gohan. Now the rock band was playing, the violins and trumpets were heard in the back.  
  
"And it feels right this time," The crowd let out a cheer with the first few words spoken. "On this crash course we're in the big time. Pay no mind to the distant thunder  
  
Beauty fills his head with wonder, boy....  
  
"Says it feels right this time. Turn around, found new high lights. Good day to be alive Sir, good day to be alive, he said, yeah"  
  
Gohan cut himself off as he brought his lips close to the mike.  
  
"Then it comes to be that the soothing light at the end of your tunnel."  
  
His voice came out weird. It sounded like a robotic voice. The crowd loved it.  
  
"Is just a freight train coming your way. Then it comes to be that the soothing light at the end of your tunnel, is just the freight train coming your way.  
  
"Don't it feel right like this. All the pieces fall to his wish. Suck up for that quick reward boy, suck up for that quick reward they said yeah  
  
"Then it comes to be that the soothing light at the end of your tunnel, is just a freight train coming your way. Then it comes to be that the soothing light at the end of your tunnel, is just the freight train coming your way. It's coming your way. It's coming your way.  
  
"Here comes!"  
  
Gohan and Owen played their guitars hard. Moth kept up and Ziggy was already sweating from playing the drums. All were trying to hit the right notes, all were trying to play well, all were doing their best.  
  
"Yeah, Then it comes to be that the soothing light at the end of your tunnel, is just a freight train coming your way.... Yeah...  
  
Then it comes to be, Yeah...  
  
Then it comes to be, Yeah...  
  
Then it comes to be, Yeah...  
  
Then it comes to be, Yeah...  
  
Then it comes to be, Yeah...  
  
Then it comes to be, Yeah...  
  
Then it comes to be, Yeah...  
  
Then it comes to be, Yeah!"  
  
The orchestra and Masiko all played in tune. Both ended and the last thing that played out was Ziggy's tapping on the cymbal. Gohan finally looked up in the crowd and saw nothing but cheers. People stood for their performance, they whistled, they screamed, they listened. For that small moment in life, Gohan and the others felt proud. Thousands of people were cheering for them and they wanted more. Gohan did what he knew best, he played.  
  
"Gimme Fuel, gimme Fire, gimme that which I desire. Oh!"  
  
The crowd cheered loud once again. That brought a smile to the band members faces. "Turn on...I see red. Adrenaline crash & crash my head. Nitro Junkie, paint me dead and I see red. One hundred plus through black and white. War horse, warhead, fuck 'em man, white knuckles tight. Through black & white. "Ohhh on I burn, fuel is pumping engines burning hard, loose & clean. And I burn, churning my direction, quench my thirst with gasoline. So gimme fuel, gimme fire, gimme that which I desire. Hey! "Turn on beyond the bone. Swallow future spit out home, burn your face upon the crome. Yeah! Take the corner join the crash. Headlights, headlines another junkie lives too fast.  
  
Yeah lives way too fast, fast, fast, oohh-aye. "Ohhh, on I burn. Fuel is pumping engines. Burning hard, loose and clean. And on I burn.  
  
Churning my direction, quench my thirst with gasoline. "So gimme fuel, gimme fire, gimme that which I desire. Yeah-Heah! White knuckle tight!"  
  
Gohan played his solo with the band playing their tunes. He looked over at Owen and smiled. Owen was trying his best not to head bang. Last time he did it, he got a huge headache and was tired beyond hell. Gohan had a lot to teach him. "Gimmie fuel.... On I burn, on and on. Gimmie fire.... On I burn, on and on. My desire... Ohhh, on I burn. Fuel is pumping engines burning hard, loose and clean. And I burn churning my direction quench my thirst with gasoline. "Gimme fuel, gimme fire, gimme that which I desire. Ooh! "On I Burn!" The crowd cheered loud. People were once again screaming and standing giving their applause to the band. Gohan looked all around the crowd and saw the thousands of people watching them. " Hello Satan City," Gohan cried through the mike. The crowd went wild. " We would like to thank you all for coming here today and watching us perform. You probably want to see people punch each other lights out and we're just a free show." The crowd cheered and Owen stepped up to his mike. " You owe me twenty Boss," he said. " Let me introduce you to the band," Gohan said ignoring Owen's comment. " I am the singer and lead guitarist, Boss. Over here is Owen, the other guitar player. Moth is our bassist and Ziggy plays the drums. We make the bad, Masiko!" The crowd cheered loud and the band began to play once again.  
  
They finally finished their hour and a half opening. They stood together and bowed in front of the people. They talked quietly amongst their selves and blushed a few times as people cried out their name.  
  
" And were not sleeping with these people," Gohan whispered to Ziggy.  
  
" Half these girls I want to sleep with," Ziggy commented.  
  
" I'll take the one with the short blonde hair and green top sitting in the middle of the left side," Moth said eyeing the girl.  
  
" That's your girlfriend," Owen said taking another bow. The band followed.  
  
" That's how I know I'm safe."  
  
They did their finally bow while the workers gathered their things to move out of the ring. Gohan noticed that someone was sitting way up top the stadium and had to squint to see. The sun got in the way but Gohan could see clearly who was standing at the top. The figure disappeared and Gohan smiled.  
  
" Thanks TJ."  
  
With that, Gohan stepped off the stage to be welcomed by friends and family.  
  
Gohan and his buddies walked along down the path and watched some fighters fight it out. Owen had to tell Mai something, Moth also followed, so Gohan and Ziggy hung around with each other. Correction on the first sentence, Gohan was walking with his buddy.  
  
" You should be fighting Boss," Ziggy said watching the other fighters. " You could probably kill them within a second. You can fly so if someone does try to kill you then whoosh, you fly away."  
  
" I only fly away only if Vegeta was my opponent," Gohan said taking a glance around. "Do you see him anywhere? I can hide behind that bush before he spots me."  
  
" I only see your father waiting in line for that giant punching machine standing next to Vegeta. He looks really mad."  
  
" I'm not here," Gohan cried hiding behind Ziggy. " Don't say anything about my being here."  
  
" Boss!"  
  
Gohan looked up and saw Owen and Moth waving to him. His face paled as he also noticed that Vegeta and his father also spotted him and waved.  
  
" You gotta come here for a second Boss," Owen said walking up to Gohan. " You have to punch that machine to see if you are powerful enough to get in the tournament."  
  
" I didn't sign up," Gohan said raising an eyebrow.  
  
" We did it for you," Moth cried. " Owen had a great idea to sign you up so we did. We told all the fans of the band and they can't wait to see you fight. Isn't that great?"  
  
" I'm gonna die," Gohan yelled. " Vegeta will kill me into tiny pieces and burn me so painfully that I would rather go through my lung surgery twenty times! Are you guys crazy?! Do you want me to die or something?!"  
  
" Whatever makes me have your guitar faster," Owen said slapping Gohan on the back. "Now punch that machine so we can get you ready for the tournament. You can kill us after Vegeta kills you."  
  
" You...will...DIE!"  
  
" Just punch the machine," Moth said pushing Gohan to the machine.  
  
'' It will give us time to run," Owen whispered into Moth's ear.  
  
Gohan made it up to the machine. He saw his friends run, looked at the machine, punched it, and broke into many pieces. The workers of the tournament stared in shock as the machine was once again broken. First time by Vegeta, second by Gohan. When a cry, Gohan chased after his friends.  
  
" Get back here you cowards," Gohan yelled. " You can run as far away as you can but you know damn right well that I will be right behind you KILLING YOUR FUCKING ASSES!"  
  
Goku blinked and Vegeta smirked.  
  
" I never knew Gohan could speak that colorful language in front of these people," Goku said as he saw Gohan chase Owen. They both disappeared and heard a woman scream. "He caught the guy. Poor Owen."  
  
" I guess I can't tell him that I really signed him up in the tournament," Vegeta said looking at his glove. "Maybe it was a bad idea after all to tell his friends that he loved to fight in the tournament."  
  
" Vegeta, why did you lie like that?"  
  
" Revenge."  
  
" For what?"  
  
" Not helping me fix my bike."  
  
" That was a month ago Vegeta," Goku said folding his arms. " Amazing. If you look at Gohan ten years ago you wouldn't believe that he was the same person that he is now."  
  
" Ten years ago he ran away," Vegeta said. " Either that or you can say that he fought Cell, then ran away. I like him this way anyway. More fun to torture."  
  
" Vegeta you're mean."  
  
" I like being mean."  
  
" And you don't share."  
  
" That's because someone always has to steal my food."  
  
" I was hungry!"  
  
" And I was going to kill you."  
  
" I was hungry!"  
  
" Why do I even hang out with you?"  
  
After Gohan gave up chasing his friends, tying Owen to a lamppost and letting him dangle twenty feet off the ground, he decided to stay around with Videl and Pan. They weren't in the stands but were in the area where the rest of the fighters were preparing. Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo entered the tournament. Trunks and Goten got grounded for blowing up the kitchen and setting Mr. Briefs's hair on fire.  
  
Gohan sat down on the ground with Pan in front of him. She was standing up and he was holding her two little hands while she walked. She could walk on her own but Gohan just wanted to help her anyway. It was fun and Pan was having a good time. Videl only watched the two with Goku standing next to her. He, like Videl, also watched the sight of his son playing with his granddaughter. Goku smiled.  
  
" You two look so happy playing with each other," Goku said bending down next to Gohan and Pan. Videl knew that Gohan wasn't very happy with his father. The whole Majin Buu thing and then the future when he leaves. Of course, he had on his sunglasses so you could never tell if he was mad or calm about it. Videl hated those shades.  
  
" She'll be able to sleep tonight," Gohan said still holding onto Pan's little hands. " I'll need a good nights rest."  
  
" Waking up early?"  
  
" I need to clean the CD store and put new merchandise on the shelves. I need to move some CDs and shelves so people can have more walking room and people won't trip all over the place."  
  
" You're mother wasn't very happy."  
  
" That's why I'm moving some things around the place."  
  
Goku still smiled and Pan fell on her rear. Gohan picked her up and put her on her two feet again. He didn't hold her hands and just watched her stand still. She was leaning forward a few times but did manage to find her sense of balance. Pan smiled as she walked a few feet to Goku and laughed when he hugged her.  
  
" You're growing up so fast," Goku said lifting Pan up in the air. " And you look so cute in your little leather attire."  
  
" I picked it out myself," Gohan said sticking out his chest. " Got little black boots to match the whole thing. When she's older, she's getting one of those three wheelers that look like a motorcycle. She'll be the coolest kid on the block."  
  
" While her father watches her pedal across the street in rush hour," Videl commented sitting next to Gohan.  
  
" You kidding me? I would fall asleep. The outdoors makes me sleepy and the sunlight is my enemy. It's the first thing you see in the morning and you want it dead by the next hour. Damn that daylight savings!"  
  
" Pan could pick up on that," Goku said bringing Pan close. " She can quickly lean that sailor talk."  
  
" That's not sailor talk," Gohan said taking Pan out of Goku's grasp. He posed Pan so that she was standing on her two feet with her arms up in the air. "Argh me matey. I am the pirate of the crib. I am Captain Crapsherpants!" Pan laughed as Gohan moved her around. "Well Captain I think your crew needs a change," Gohan said making a face and handing her over to Goku. "Grandpa won't mind changing the young lady's diaper while Daddy gets Owen down from the lamppost." Gohan pushed himself off the ground and dusted off some dirt. He gave a wave and went off to get Owen. Goku held his breath and handed Pan over to Videl. He quickly got up and followed Gohan. "I'll follow Gohan," Goku said. "Just in case he needs help or something." Goku was right behind Gohan and Videl stood there with a stinky Pan. "Men," Videl mumbled. "Not afraid to clean their own shit but with two ounces from a baby, then it's bad. I will never understand them." "Are you burned yet?" "No." "How long have you been up there?" "An hour." "Then I'm not helping," Vegeta said picking up a stone. "Hm, I wonder what would happen if I throw it at you?" "Vegeta no," Owen cried. "Let's have some fun." "Vegeta stop!" Vegeta looked over and saw his thief of a friend and his mate. If you don't know who it was, it was Gohan and Videl. Gohan had his arm around Videl's waist being quite protective of his mate. "Well if it isn't my thief of a friend," Vegeta said with a smirk. "Ready for me to kill you in today's tournament?" "I'm not going to be dying," Gohan said walking up to Vegeta. "I'm going to be the one in serious pain and bleeding all over the place after you beat me up in today's tournament. There's a difference there Vegeta." "I can't kill you. You still need to fix my bike and those free drinks really help with a screaming baby and a screaming mate twenty four hours a day. Speaking of screaming babies, where's yours?" "She's with her favorite babysitter," Gohan said with a smirk. Pan's favorite babysitter... "This is not funny," Piccolo said as Pan played with his antennas. "First Gohan and now Videl. Since when did I become this kid's guardian?" "Picky-san," Pan said tugging on his antennas. "Dada-blas!" "I knew training Gohan was a mistake that I would regret in the future. Grr...I will get my revenge as soon as this kid stops pulling at my antennas!" "Dada-blas," Pan said looking up at Piccolo. "Blas in pieces!" "What has your father been teaching you?" "Blas!" "Besides that the fact that your father will kill me." "Dunk Dada! Mama blas!" "Maybe I should train you like I did your father," Piccolo said with a grin. "Like father, like daughter." Pan began to scream and many people stared at the two. Piccolo pupils went small as the crying was right in his ear. Pan screamed louder when Piccolo took one of his antennas out of Pan's hand. People walked away. Back to Gohan... "She's in good hands," Gohan said looking up at the sky. "Green hands, but hands are hands I guess. Piccolo doesn't have hands he has claws. So I guess she's in good claws. But claws are dangerous so Pan could be in danger. Piccolo is a good guy with claws but claws can tear up things. I told him to watch my guitar, he's going to tear it up!" Gohan quickly ran in the other direction. Videl looked at Vegeta and Vegeta looked at Videl. "Don't look at me," Vegeta said walking away. "You're the one who's going to marry him." "I know," Videl said following the in the same direction. "Kami help me." Videl and Vegeta walked away. "Speaking of helping," Owen said still dangling on the lamppost. "I can use help here!" Owen was finally freed from the lamppost with the help of Goku. With many thanks, and many kisses to the ground, Owen made his way to his seat. The rest of the band along with Mai and Seymour, were already there watching down below. The drawing was near and the fighters, and Gohan, were waiting for the drawing of the balls to come. Gohan stood next to Goku and Vegeta with his shades still on. Piccolo stood near the back with some other fighters and Videl stood near Chi-Chi, Bulma and baby Bra. They were on the floor behind the stand where the fighters would walk out to the ring. Bulma had Bra in a carrier and Videl had pan in her arms. Chi-Chi felt baby-less. "Will Penny Lane please step up to the box," the announcer said. A thin woman with long brown pink tails made her way to the box. She stopped in front of Gohan. "If we battle, go easy on me Boss," she said. "If we battle, I win," Gohan said. "You know I battle women like I battle everyone else." "I'm so glad you treat your ex's like your friends," Penny said as she continued walking up to the box. Gohan only smirked in response. Penny picked number 12. "An ex," Vegeta asked raising an eyebrow. "Long story," Gohan said. "Will Goku please step up," the announcer asked. "That's me," Goku said walking up. He picked number 3. "Vegeta, please step forth." He picked number 2. He walked back to Gohan and Goku with a smirk on his face. "If we both win then we fight." "That will be some fight Vegeta." Videl held Pan's hand as they both stood there. Bra fell asleep and the three women all smiled at each other. "Ten bucks says that the place will be blown up before the fight starts," Videl said loosening her grip on Pan's hand. "I bet it will be empty by the time Goku and Vegeta fight," Bulma said. "I bet Gohan will fall with his first fighter," Chi-Chi said. Both women looked at Chi-Chi in shock. "He's your son," Bulma cried. "Why do you have such low hopes with Gohan?" "He doesn't fight anymore," Chi-Chi answered. "He doesn't spar with his father anymore, he doesn't spar with Goten and I never see him in the GR with everyone else." "So he doesn't fight anymore," Videl said as both arms were extended out. "Before we moved into the house he had a GR room. He is stronger than you give him credit for." "So you think he's going to loose too?" "I said nothing!" "He's going to loose." "At least he made a will," Videl said with a sigh. "I keep the house and his laptop." "Videl," Bulma said pointing outward. "You're kid is running over to the fighters and trying to climb up to the ring." "She can run," Videl said as her eyes watered. She blinked. "And she's trying to climb the wall?! She's going to hurt herself!" Pan put her two hands on top of the ring. She barely saw Gohan through the fighters and she wanted to be with him. The wall was about two feet high but that didn't distract Pan with her destination. With both hands on the ring and one foot, Pan made it to the top. Of course with her balance not quite in sync and being at the edge of the ring, she fell. With super speed and super strength, Gohan quickly dove over and caught Pan. His face landed in the grass with his arms extended over his head and Pan held tightly in his hands. His shades about to fall off his face. Pan saw Gohan and smiled. "Dada," Pan cried extending her arms up in the air. Goku walked over to Gohan and pan and bent down. "Why is your head in the grass," Goku asked looking at Gohan. "You look like a cow." "Moo," was Gohan's response with his face still on the ground. Goku took Pan out of Gohan's grasp. Gohan pushed himself up and quickly fixed his sunglasses. He dusted himself off and took Pan out of Goku's arms. "You're trying to kill me, aren't you?" Pan laughed and Gohan made his way over back to everyone else. The crowd cheered for Gohan's heroic efforts and Videl sighed in relief. The relief was cut short with Chi-Chi yelling at Videl for leaving Pan unattended. "Boss," the announcer said as the drawings continued. Gohan made his way up with Pan on his hip. His one hand was around Pan's waist and the other was reaching in to grab a ball. Gohan looked at the ball and then back at Pan. "Mommy will take great care of you," Gohan said handing the ball to the announcer. "And Boss picked number four," the announcer cried. Gohan stood next to Goku and sighed. "Don't kill me," Gohan said putting Pan on his shoulder. "I have a kid and a soon to be wife. If you don't kill me Vegeta will. Just knock me out with a small punch!" "That would ruin your reputation," Vegeta said walking down the steps. "You have fans watching you fight instead of sing. It would be a sin to see their role model fail at something again." "Again," Gohan questioned. "Last time I checked you still don't have a record deal. That has to mean that you're failing at your music." Goku backed away from Gohan and kept his distance away from him. Insulting him wasn't all that bad but when insulting his family or work, then it became serious. Pan held onto Gohan tight as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Dada," she whispered. "I'll be fine Pan," Gohan said taking a deep breath and following the rest of the fighters. "Dada will just make sure Uncle Geeka will pay for messing with your daddy." "Dada die." "Dada's going to die," Gohan said with a pout. "But Dada will die with honor...or a hole through his stomach." 


	26. Goku vs Gohan

Disclaimer: I still do not own. Boy doesn't it suck.

Aren't you happy for new chapters? Some of you are like, "FINALLY!" I'm happy too! It didn't get booted off again! knocks on wood

Vegeta's fight was short and painful. The guy left the ring with a broken neck, broken nose, two broken feet, a few ribs were out of place, the left arm was detached from the socket, blood was coming out of his eye, and somehow or another the guy was still conscious and screaming in pain. Gohan watched as the guy was carried away and placed his hand on the middle of his chest. A good hit there would be rather painful itself or even worse, reopen it. Gohan's thoughts were disrupted when Goku placed a hand on his shoulder. He faced his father with a bit of fear in his eyes. If he lost, his reputation and pried would be permanently destroyed. If he won, he would have to face Vegeta and die. Either way his fight would hell.

"Gohan," Goku said snapping Gohan back into reality. "They called us. We haven't fought each other or even sparred in a long time."

"I'm going to die," Gohan whimpered putting his other hand on his chest. "One punch KO or going through the pain for the rest of my life. Dr. Barns will not be happy with me."

"I won't punch you there Gohan."

"Vegeta will!"

"He's your friend."

"That makes no difference in Vegeta's world," Gohan said putting his hands to his sides. "May the best man win."

The two stepped up and began to walk up the path that led to the ring. Gohan still had his shades on and his hands in the pocket. He heard many people cheer for him.

"The two fighters that are now walking up to the ring is a father-son duo," the announcer cried over the mike. "The man in the orange gi is none other that Goku. He has participated in the tournament before when he was twelve years old and now he will be facing his son in one on one battle. The one in the leather and the sunglasses on is his son Boss. He played before the show and let me say, the fans loved him!"

The crowd cheered. Gohan waved to all the people and had a big smile on his face. He turned to his friends and waved like a manic with both hands flying through the air. They did the same thing back, expect for Seymour.

"His opponent is known as Boss and he plays at the Kamehameha," the announcer cried on the mike once more. "He plays the guitar and has his own band. He's a loving father, a caring boyfriend, will do anything for anyone, a strong fighter, a hard worker, works all day and all night, an owner of three cats, a big brother to a little brother, a son to a mother and father and it keeps on going." Goku looked at Gohan.

"Mai did it," Gohan said with a shrug. He turned to his friends. "Thanks Mai!"

"No sweat Gohan," Mai cried back. The announcer counted the cards and threw them out of the ring.

"Let the match begin!"

Goku got into his fighter's stance and Gohan stood there for a second. He finally got into his stance and was stiff. Goku blinked and Gohan looked around.

"Can we set a few rules," Gohan asked looking at everyone.

"What kind," Goku asked. "

No powers, no super saiyan, no flying, no super speed, no hard punches."

"So just fighting like normal people?"

"Please? All I want to be is a normal person doing normal things. Becoming a super saiyan is not normal."

"Sure," Goku agreed. "It will make it difficult but I'm up for the challenge."

"Good," Gohan said easing up a bit. Goku gave a nod and charged at Gohan. "STOP!"

Goku stopped where he was and fell over.

"What now," Goku cried getting up from the ground. Gohan turned to his friends and yelled.

"Owen, get down here right now!"

"Why," Owen asked.

"Just do it!"

Owen got out of his seat and headed out the door. Seconds later he appeared outside the ring and waited at the edge for Gohan. There, Gohan took off his socks and shoes and handed them to Owen. He also took of his leather jacket and was left in a tank top. The glasses were soon taken off and his eyes finally saw the light. The ladies cheered.

"Why are you giving me this," Owen asked with Gohan's things.

"One I love my jacket," Gohan said. "And two, I just bought those boots and there's no way in hell they are going to be scratched up because of a stupid fight. The glasses are cool. They weren't cheap you know."

"We will bury you in your jacket."

"That's all I ask."

Owen walked away with some of Gohan's things. The women all cheered when they saw Gohan's muscular arms and the fancy tattoos on them. Gohan winked at Videl and got into his fighter's stance.

"Are we ready now," Goku asked sitting on the ground. "You don't have to take a shower, go to the bank, take the cats out for a walk?"

"I'm ready now," Gohan said with a smirk. "Go easy on me Dad. I haven't been training for quite a long time."

"Normal fighting, I know." Goku got up and dusted off his pants. Moments later he too was in his fighter's stance. "On your mark...get set..."

"Banana!"

"Where?" Gohan charged at his father and got a good hit on his chest. If Gohan would have trained, if his lungs were in tip top shape, if he hit a little harder then maybe Goku would have felt the punch. Goku didn't.

"I still don't see the banana," Goku said looking around. He noticed Gohan's fist on his chest and back at Gohan. "Hey, that was a cheap shot!"

"Sorry Dad," Gohan said keeping his fist still in tack. "You didn't feel anything, did you?"

"Of course not. Don't go so easy on me Gohan. I know I'm your father and everything but you don't have to go easy on the punches."

"I wasn't." "

You weren't."

"I just want to keep my pride and my fans," Gohan said. "They look up to me. They won't like it seeing their hero fall to the ground like a piece of crap. Can you take the fall?"

"Sure Gohan," Goku said cheerfully. "We can always spar another time. I know you need the money so I won't mind giving a helping hand. Just try to fight for real."

'Vegeta's going to kill me.'

So the fight continued with a few more punches and kicks. Goku kept his word and didn't use any of his powers. Gohan gave a kick and Goku fell out of the ring. The crowd cheered and Gohan helped Goku up.

"Thanks Dad," Gohan said as Goku got to his feet.

"No problem Gohan," Goku said. "I can't wait until you fight Vegeta."

"Just make sure that Pan knows what kind of father she had. Tell her that I loved her and her mother very much and not to piss off Uncle Vegeta."

"Vegeta won't kill you Gohan."

"That's what you think."

"But you guys are buddies," Goku cried as they walked off the ring. "Why on Earth would he want to kill you? It's not like you stole his software and he found out about it." Gohan remained silent. Goku noticed it and gasped. "You did, didn't you?"

"Just a harmless prank," Gohan said walking ahead. "It's not like Buu was a monster that blew up the planet and is now living in the Satan residence where I take my daughter to be babysat when Videl and I go out." Goku remained silent. Gohan noticed and gasped. "He did, didn't he?"

"We erased everyone's memories," Goku said catching up to Gohan. "We wanted the people to be happy and Majin Buu wasn't as evil as before. You wanted to be normal, I wanted to keep you normal." Gohan face Goku and sighed. His head turned to the right before turning completely around.

"I don't know what normal is anyway," Gohan said as he walked. "But thank you for keeping me normal like a regular human."

Goku followed Gohan away from the others to have a personal talk. Owen said that Gohan was going to knock the shit out of his father but knew better to make bets. He always lost them no matter who he bet against. Goku and Gohan finally made it to a place with no one around and the only people there were just people passing along the way. They sat down on a park bench and continued their talk.

"I know I'm not the greatest father in the world but when you ran away, I kinda knew why," Goku said with his hands together in his lap. "One was me and the other was just to be normal. Buu was evil but there were two Buu's. I'll tell you the story later."

"Understood," Gohan said.

"Anyway, I knew all you wanted was to have a normal life and I respect that. You never had a childhood until you were almost a teenager. I'm sorry for making you fight when you didn't want to and I know sometimes I forced you to train harder. I should have let you have fun and run around, maybe take out to the park once and a while just to have fun. I didn't know."

"Neither did I," Gohan said slouching back. "Honestly Dad, I was raised a fighter and a book freak and those two didn't really match up that well. You wanted me to train and Mom wanted me to study. I couldn't do both at the same time to please both of you. You never let me decide what I wanted to do or even bothered to ask. I wasn't happy."

"So you ran away to get away from it all?"

"I ran away because I couldn't stand you and Mom making my choices for me. I wanted to decide what I wanted to be when I grew up, I didn't want to study, I didn't want to fight, I just wanted to be a kid and have fun. Sparring once and a while with you and Picky was fun but sometimes I went through too much. I don't know what's worse, you not being there for seven years or going through what I went through when I ran away."

"So you saw the future thing?"

"Did you?"

"Yep."

"I had to delete it."

"It's not going to stop Vegeta from beating you up," Goku said. "Are we okay now?"

"Far from," Gohan said getting out from the seat. "We have lots to talk about and right here and right now is not a good place. There's so much I need to get off of my chest but I'm afraid of what may happen. I'll see you around Goku."

Goku watched as Gohan left as the last sentence left him speechless. What has he done?  
  
Short...but next time Gohan will fight Vegeta. Who will win, who will die, and will Gohan keep this new cat? POLL TIME!  
  
Should Gohan keep the new kitty or give it to Mai? You decide!


	27. Vegeta vs Gohan

Disclaimer: Still don't own Gohan vs. Vegeta  
  
"And our next two fighters are...Boss and Vegeta!" Vegeta stood near the entrance to the ring while Gohan was writing stuff down on a piece of paper. Vegeta growled and step in front of Gohan.

"We're up," Vegeta said.

"I'm almost done my will," Gohan said writing down a few things. "I just need someone to be a witness and sign here."

"I'll sign it dammit," Vegeta said with a quick scribble. "What am I getting anyway?"

"My car."

"Now you gave me a good reason to kill you!"

"I know. Why am I so stupid?"

"Let's get this done and over with."

Gohan gave a nod and stood up from his seat. Vegeta walked to one side and Gohan walked to the other. Soon they both made their way to the ring. The crowd cheered as they saw Gohan walk up and held a few signs for him. Gohan waved to the crowd but quickly put his hand down when Vegeta gave him a glare.

"Fighters are you ready," the announcer cried over the mike. "Then let the battle begin!"

"All right brat," Vegeta said as he went into his stance. "Don't blame me for any serious injury."

"Trying not to die here Vegeta," Gohan said getting into his stance. "I have a life to live."

"A life as a thief."

"Takes one to know one."

"Then it's time to die!"  
  
"If I must die then at least I know that it was done by a friend like you," Gohan said. "Please go easy on me Veggie-chan. No energy blasts, no super saiyan-"  
  
"Tough shit Gohan," Vegeta said. "You may want to fight normal but I don't fight fair. I will not follow the rules with the likes of you! Besides, if you die then that means that I get your car."  
  
"I knew I should have left you my computer," Gohan mumbled to himself. "All right Vegeta. Let's fight!"  
  
Vegeta smirked as Gohan said those two simple words. Gohan, on the other hand, feared for his life. He would be seeing Mu-Ma and TJ sooner that he thought.  
  
Vegeta attacked Gohan and all Gohan could do was block. Vegeta wasn't going easy on the rather weak demi-saiyan and if Gohan didn't block, he would be knocked. He didn't have anytime to try and hit Vegeta. He would be wide open and Vegeta would get a good hit in there. Gohan did not want to get hit.  
  
Vegeta threw fists and kicks and Gohan still blocked. Vegeta was getting rather mad with all blocking and no attacking and went super. The crowd gasped and Gohan panicked. Making Vegeta mad was one thing, making him turn into a super saiyan was another. The only way for Gohan to survive was to go super himself.  
  
But he couldn't.  
  
People would see him transform from a regular guy to an alien from another planet. No one would come to the club to perform, everyone would think of him as a freak, walking in public would never be the same again, and his loyal fans would turn on him. All he wanted was a normal life with no super powers. He was born with them but it didn't mean that he had to use them.  
  
"I'm tired of you blocking," Vegeta shouted as he flew in the air. "Let's do this fight in the air!"  
  
The crowd gasped and stared in shock as they saw Vegeta fly through the air. Gohan made no movement and stared at the prince up in the air. He was not going to fly, and he was not going to go super saiyan. No matter what Vegeta would do Gohan would not. No super saiyan, no flying, and no energy blasts.  
  
"What are you waiting for," Vegeta shouted. "Get your ass up here."  
  
"I can't fly," Gohan shouted. He knew how but wasn't going to do so in front of his fans. Vegeta made a face of utter confusion and stared down at Gohan. He flew back down to the ground and was a mere two inches away from Gohan.  
  
"What do you mean you can't fly," Vegeta said. "You knew how to fly since you were a kid. Don't make up that excuse."  
  
"Unlike you Vegeta I have people who care for me and I don't want to be a freak."  
  
"So you're calling me a freak, aren't you?"  
  
Vegeta threw a punch but Gohan quickly caught it. He was indeed fast on reflexes and was fast for someone who hasn't trained in years. Gohan started to think about the Gravity Room in his apartment and realized that he did have some training in there. Enough to block punches and speed up a bit but not enough to make him stronger. Maybe smoking and drinking wasn't the best thing to do in his life.  
  
Vegeta threw a few more punches and Gohan found an opening to punch Vegeta. Gohan punched Vegeta in the chest and Vegeta stumbled back a bit. He didn't look happy and kicked Gohan in the face. Gohan covered his hand over his mouth and pulled away to look at his hand. His lip was cut and the blood in his hand proved it.  
  
"You fucker," Gohan cursed. He began to attack Vegeta this time and was doing such a poor job at it. Vegeta easily blocked his attacks and got a few punches in the stomach. Videl and the others only watched and were afraid. Gohan was losing and the chances of winning were slim.  
  
Goku could follow every move, even though Videl and the others couldn't, and saw Gohan getting hit more instead of hitting Vegeta. He was still standing and fighting and not using any of his powers. Even Goku knew that Gohan wasn't going to win this one. But Gohan always fought no matter how damaged he was. He would be weak but still fight on. Goku was concerned.  
  
Getting tired of fighting, Gohan pulled back for a breather. He couldn't fight like he used too and he was too exhausted to do anything. Gohan had a cut lip and a few bruises on his body but still managed to stay on his feet. After his lung surgery, he became stronger but not strong enough to beat Vegeta. He had to choices to make, put up the towel or put up a fight.  
  
Giving up wasn't an option.  
  
Gohan charged at Vegeta but sadly missed. He went for the head but Vegeta saw it coming. He titled his head to the side and Gohan brushed off a few strands of hair. Gohan realized something and Vegeta saw it too. Gohan made a mistake. He was open.  
  
When opportunity knocks you better answer the door. Vegeta made a fist and pulled it back. He aimed for the opening that Gohan so kindly kept open for Vegeta. Gohan had no time to react and had no time to block it. Goku and Piccolo saw it but couldn't Gohan themselves. Vegeta was aiming straight for the scar that was on Gohan's chest and hit.  
  
Though the hit was faster than the blink of an eye, the crowd, Videl, Mai, Seymour, Moth, Ziggy, Owen and the other Z gang saw Vegeta's fist in Gohan's chest. Vegeta hit Gohan's weak point and sent him flying to the other side of the ring. Gohan rolled to the edge where his hand dangled. People stood up in their seats to see if Gohan would move. Videl and the others stood over the window edge to see if Gohan would get up.  
  
He didn't.  
  
"It seems that Vegeta has a knock out," the announcer cried. "But we still have to count folks. One...Two..."  
  
"Is he even going to see if he's dead," Seymour cried. "Vegeta hit him in the weak spot!"  
  
"Is Boss really......" Mai blinked a few times. Tears were forming in the corner of her eyes as she saw her best friend lying there on the ground.  
  
"Gohan please no," Videl whispered.  
  
"Three..."  
  
Vegeta walked over to Gohan. He was even worried about him and he's the one who hurt him. He joked about killing him but he didn't want to do so in real life. He couldn't feel any source of life energy around him and was afraid. The crowd stood silent.  
  
"Four..."  
  
Vegeta stood in front of Gohan and saw no breathing motion from him. Gohan's body laid still with one hand over his face and the other lagging on his side. His legs were bent together and his feet were slightly apart.  
  
"Five..."  
  
"Gohan," Vegeta said as he kicked Gohan lightly a few times. "Gohan."  
  
He still didn't move and started at him. The crowd talked among themselves and even a few girls screamed. Did Vegeta kill Gohan?  
  
"Six..."  
  
"What have I done," Vegeta whispered to himself. "I killed my own kind. I killed the cool one!"  
  
"Seven..."  
  
The crowd grew silent and Vegeta was startled. Gohan's hand was attached onto Vegeta's ankle and before Vegeta could react, he was tossed out of the ring.  
  
"Wow folks, it seems that Boss is ok," then announcer cried. "And he threw Vegeta out of the ring. That means that Boss is the winner!"  
  
There wasn't much of an applause from the crowd. There were people sighing in relief and Chi-Chi passing out on the ground. Videl and Mai fell back on their seats as they wiped the sweat and tears from their face.  
  
"C'mon Ziggy," Seymour said pulling Ziggy out from his seat. "Boss needs help and we need to help him. Let's go." Ziggy was eager to go and they disappeared down the stairs.  
  
Vegeta looked up from the ground and saw Gohan with a small smile on his face. He couldn't tell if his lip was bleeding or maybe he reopened Gohan's wound.  
  
"It takes more than a good hit to kill me," Gohan said in a harsh whisper before passing out. Seymour and Ziggy were quick at his side pushing Goku and Piccolo out of the way. Goku fell on top of Vegeta and Piccolo fell on the hard ring. Seymour and Ziggy had Gohan's arm on their shoulder as they carefully dragged him out of the ring. Videl and the others were waiting for them and walked towards the hospital wing. Gohan was having trouble breathing but a few good puffs of oxygen would make him feel a little better.  
  
"Good," Goku said. "He'll be okay."  
  
"I'm glad he's okay," Vegeta said. "But will you do me a favor and get off of me!"  
  
"Oops! Sorry about that Vegeta."  
  
Goku got up from the ground and dusted himself off.  
  
"Sorry about that Veggie-chan."  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
"I guess I've been hanging around Gohan too much."  
  
"Call me that again then you will be the one in the hospital wing," Vegeta shouted. The crowd, don't forget them, began to throw food and empty bottles at Vegeta. They booed at him and starting throwing whatever they had. Gohan was the popular one and the crowd grew rather fond of him. Vegeta, they wanted him dead. Piccolo laughed under his breath and hide underneath where the other fighters were. He quickly left when Seymour and Ziggy took Gohan away and watched as bottles and food being aimed at both Vegeta and Goku.

I still let Gohan win! I try to keep him OOC in the series, but in character in my story! . So maybe Gohan had to cheat a little, we all do that sometimes!

And the poll:

Mai will keep the little white kitty! The cat cannot have kittens since TJ was snipped.

Please review!!!


	28. Preparing

Alas, a new chapter! It's a long one too. Enjoy!  
  
As soon as they made it into a hospital room the first thing Gohan grabbed was the oxygen mask. He pressed it on his face while Seymour and Ziggy placed him on the bed. Videl held Pan while some nurses quickly treated Gohan. The nurses pushed Seymour and Ziggy out of the way and blocked the view of everyone. Soon the nurses pushed the gang out of the way and out the doors. They slammed shut and everyone stood outside.  
  
"A thank you would be appreciated," Seymour shouted through the doors. "And don't give him a beer because he claims that the doctor said so!" The doors remained quiet and Seymour crossed his arms over his chest. He sat down in a chair next to the door and huffed. "All of you go back to your seats and I'll watch over Boss."  
  
"But were worried about him," Mai said. "Why do you have to stay and not us?"  
  
"Because I said so. If something happens to him and they need clarification to do something then I'm the one who will make the decision."  
  
"What about me," Videl shouted. "I'm his fiancé. Shouldn't I get a word in it?"  
  
"So if they ask you what his medical history is and what kind of medication and drugs he took you could name it all and tell them how much blood he lost a day when his lungs bled?" Videl shook her head no. "Then I will stay here. The rest of you enjoy the fight. Boss will be perfectly fine. He's in a bit of shock and lost his breath. He just needs a few good puffs and he'll be fine."  
  
"And he doesn't mean smoking," Ziggy said. "We can trust the old fart. Besides, people are now selling cotton candy."  
  
"Don't worry about him Videl," Owen said. "Seymour will give us a heads up on Boss's condition. Let's just hope his old timers doesn't get to him first."  
  
"You're getting your words in while I'm down, aren't you," Seymour said with his arms still folded.  
  
"You wanted to stay grandpa," Moth said. "Now lets hurry and run before Seymour decides to chase us."  
  
Videl and Mai merely nodded in agreement and followed the rest of the Masiko band to the stands. A few minutes after they left Goku and Vegeta appeared. Seymour was not quite pleased with the two but he knew that they were concerned with Gohan. Chi-Chi's still unconscious.  
  
"How is he," Goku asked.  
  
"Dunno," Seymour replied. "I haven't heard a word in yet and I don't hear him yelling because he's forced to wear a gown. What's the old vegetable doing here?"  
  
"He still needs to fix my bike," Vegeta said.  
  
"Vegeta's worried about him," Goku said laughing. "You should have seen his face when he thought he killed Gohan, the cool one."  
  
"Shut up Kakkorot!"  
  
"Do you think he's all right?"  
  
"Just a few puffs of air and he'll be fine," Seymour said. "He never lets his fans down. He may cheat to win but he does win."  
  
"Do you mind if we can wait here with you," Goku asked.  
  
"Go with Videl and the others. I know more about him than he thinks I know about. But you two can be my bodyguards."  
  
Goku raised an eyebrow. Seymour pointed behind Goku and he looked. Tons of girls, and a few boys, all crowded behind Goku talking among themselves. They were all worried about Gohan and all came to see if he was okay. Most of them knew him, some of them he dated, and the others were one night stands. Some were from school, some had a crush on him, and the rest waited for Gohan to pay them back with the money he borrowed. Quite popular indeed.  
  
"Is he okay?"  
  
"Will he play again?"  
  
"Are you sure he's married?"  
  
"I love Boss!"  
  
"He still owes me twenty zenny!"  
  
"I want my underwear back!"  
  
Goku looked at Vegeta and gulped. Gohan knew a lot of people.  
  
Chi-Chi finally woke up from her slumber and charged straight towards the hospital door. Seymour tried to block her from getting access but she was able to knock Seymour down. Seymour didn't know the power of Chi-Chi or the power of her frying pan. She was able to get in and locked the door so no one else could get in. The only people she allowed were her future daughter- in-law and her grandchild. Anyone else had to get through her frying pan first. No one dared to try.  
  
Videl and Pan did managed to get in since Chi-Chi allowed them. Seymour tried to talk them out of it but when Chi-Chi gave Videl her frying pan, all hell broke loose. Seymour no longer guarded the door; Chi-Chi took his place. Goku and Vegeta tried to keep the fans away without killing them but Chi-Chi found a way to get them all away from her little boy.  
  
"If any of you take one step further without my permission then I will cut off everyone's balls and plaster them on my wall and you girls with those implants, prepare to be a size zero!"  
  
Everyone left after that. After all, she was Gohan's mom.  
  
Videl sat by Gohan's side. He was sleeping without his oxygen mask. He was perfectly fine but just needed a bit of rest. Pan slept by his side since it was past her naptime and she didn't mind sleeping next to Daddy. He smelled rather bad but little Pan didn't mind. Videl did and had to spray some of her perfume on him. Maybe that's why Pan didn't mind sleeping next to Daddy, he smelled just like Mommy.  
  
Videl read a magazine and took a quiz while Gohan slept. His back was towards her so all she saw was his back and little cute rear. Pan was on the other side and the last time Videl peeked over Pan was curled up next to Gohan and her hands grasped onto Gohan's shirt. If Gohan rolled over he would crush Pan. If he rolled the other way, Videl would move and he would fall off the bed. She didn't want to get hurt. But Gohan lay there still breathing gently.  
  
'At least he's not dead,' Videl thought to herself as she flipped a page in her magazine. 'His last meal would have been a milkshake and the last time he would have been laid would have been last night. He would be depressed if he didn't get laid the day he dies.'  
  
Videl chuckled to herself. Gohan did love his sex and he was damn good at it too. No matter how tired he was, no matter how sick he was, when he wanted sex he would get sex. He always knew just how to push Videl's buttons and getting what he wanted. If Videl was in the mood then Gohan would right at her side. The only time he didn't get what he wanted was when she was pregnant. Very temperamental.  
  
So here she was thinking about Gohan and his likes when she should be thinking about Gohan himself. She already knew that he was alive and sleeping so why worry. That's right, he's buying dinner and he needs to be awake. Might as well wake him up.  
  
"Gohan," Videl whispered gently nudging Gohan. "Time to wake up honey. You still have much more fighting to do." Videl her him mumble in response and saw him placing the pillow over his head. Videl shook her head and nudged him again. "C'mon you sour puss, get up."  
  
"Dun wanna," Gohan responded, er, mumbled.  
  
"Your friends are worried about you. Shouldn't you tell them that you are alright?"  
  
"Ah mum doum."  
  
"You still tired?" Gohan nodded and Videl frowned. "Well wake up you sleepy head because your next fight is with Piccolo."  
  
"Dun wanna," Gohan responded once again.  
  
"I want sex."  
  
"Then I'm wide awake!" Gohan shot up with Pan in his arms. He looked perfectly fine and had a smile on his face. He sniffed the air and then sniffed himself. "Why do I smell like Midnight Wisdom?"  
  
"Because you smelled like sweat," Videl answered. "I had to make you smell better and I wasn't going to put on your smell handsome stuff. I couldn't find it but you're awake now! Time to go see you friends and fans."  
  
"But you said-"  
  
"I lied."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Pan's right there too. The last thing she needs is to see us doing things in front of her little eyes."  
  
"What's she going to know? If she's asleep then she won't be able to see a thing!"  
  
"I'm going to tell the others that you're awake," Videl said getting up from her seat and placing her magazine down on the chair. "They are really worried about you Gohan. I'm glad your okay."  
  
Videl smiled and walked out of the room. Gohan looked at the magazine on the ground and picked it up with one of his hands. He was holding Pan with the other and found a page that he was interested in and decided to take the quiz. He could possibly pass a quiz this time.  
  
"Question one," Gohan said out loud. "How would you rate your romance?" Gohan smirked. "A perfect ten."  
  
Gohan was out of hospital wing to fight his next opponent. He didn't know who he was fighting but the crowd did cheer when he played for intermission. They stood and cheered and ignoring the fast that they really had to use the bathroom. The women stayed because Gohan played without his shirt. No woman on Earth was going to miss that, not even Mai. She was in the crowd with Ziggy's girlfriend and Seymour's wife. They wanted to blend in.  
  
Everyone was happy with Gohan and his quick recovery. His lungs were fine and took a bit of pressure on them. Vegeta did not apologize but made a swift comment instead.  
  
"Now were even."  
  
Gohan understood and nodded in agreement. Bulma tried to blackmail Vegeta to apologize but Gohan told her that there was no need to. He deserved it for what he did and what he was about to do with the program he stole. He told Bulma he stole it and then deleted it from his computer. He didn't apologize but did say that it was stupid. Gohan also added that it was Piccolo's idea in the first place. Piccolo was not pleased. Then Gohan learned something.  
  
"I'm you're next opponent kid," Piccolo growled. "I'm not as strong as Vegeta and I may not win but you know that I can still pack a punch."  
  
"Oh Picky-san," Gohan sang. "I love you."  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick."  
  
"I love you this much." Gohan extended out his arms.  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"I love you, you love me. We a happy family."  
  
"Must run fast."  
  
Piccolo never did fight Gohan. He forfeited because Gohan kept on singing Barney and he couldn't stand to be in the same ring with Gohan. He flew back to the Lookout and wished Gohan luck. So Gohan was back to normal, as normal as he can be, and was having a beer with his fellow band members. They were happy.  
  
"I can't believe that Piccolo just left like that," Owen said taking off the cap of his beer. "You didn't want to be killed again, did you?"  
  
"I didn't want to be caught fighting a green guy in front of our fans," Gohan said taking a sip of his beer. "But I did like it when some of them flashed us. My Mai has approved."  
  
"She's a size D Gohan," Owen said eyeing Gohan close. "And she's mine, remember? You have Videl and her B breasts."  
  
"Double B Owen. She's getting there."  
  
"Wasn't she a double B when she had Pan and was breast feeding her," Ziggy asked. "I thought it goes down after women were done breast feeding?"  
  
Gohan had a bit of red on his cheeks as he took a sip of his beer.  
  
"Oh I know," Vegeta said smirking. "She doesn't breast feed Pan anymore, she breast feeds him. Am I right Boss?"  
  
"Lucky bastard," Moth said. "At least you get your milk daily. Do you sneak it in when she's asleep or does she let you?"  
  
"She lets me," Gohan said.  
  
"And what happens after that," Seymour asked. "You get down and dirty, right?"  
  
"I don't mind."  
  
"You never did," Owen said.  
  
There were a few small chuckles in the room as they continued to sip their beer. The women had the babies and Goku was with them. He didn't drink beer and everyone was disappointed. They had to get Goku drunk, just once. They had to pull him away from Chi-Chi and get him into a bar or even a strip club. Every guy had to get a lap dance just once and not by his wives or girlfriends.  
  
"Did you ever stop and think about what live would be without girls," Moth asked putting his beer next to him.  
  
"I would die," Gohan said. "There's no way I'm sticking my dick in some guys ass."  
  
"Agreed," Vegeta added.  
  
"I would be drinking less," Seymour said.  
  
"Agreed," Vegeta added once more.  
  
"You wouldn't be in trouble if you came back home drunk," Owen said.  
  
"Agree," Vegeta said.  
  
"You can leave the toilet seat up," Moth said.  
  
"Once again I agree."  
  
"Who would you have sex with then," Ziggy asked.  
  
They guys remained silent and looked at each other. They all laughed at the idea and knew that women would always be around. The only downer through the whole thing:  
  
"Women have complete control over men," Gohan said finishing his beer. "If you disobey, you won't get laid. That's my theory."  
  
"But why do we have to take out the trash," Ziggy said cracking his knuckles. "Are they afraid that they might break a nail? If you break one you go back and get a new one. All we have to worry about is how are hair looks."  
  
"Boss had to cut his hair," Moth said pointing to Gohan. "Why did you cut off your pony tail again?"  
  
"Videl kept on tugging it and used it as a leash," Gohan said brushing his spiky hair with his fingers. "The worst thing about that, she did it in public."  
  
"That's harsh," Seymour said. "Who wants another beer?"  
  
All the guys raised their empty bottles. Seymour gave a nod and went to get more beers. As soon as he left, a small one-year-old came walking towards the group with a plushy guitar in her arms. She had a pacifier in her mouth and looked around. She finally found what she was looking for and starting running towards Gohan. She stopped in front of him and looked up at him with her big black eyes. She lifted up her small arms in hopes that her father would pick her up.  
  
"What do we have here," Gohan said picking up Pan and putting her on his right leg.  
  
"She looks so cute with her leather outfit," Owen said. "Whatever happen to her first pair of clothes?" Everyone looked at Owen. "What?"  
  
"Cute," Vegeta said blinking a few times. "No guy says cute in front of other guys. Please tell me that you're drunk."  
  
"I wish I was."  
  
Owen turned red while the others laughed at him.  
  
"She ran into a puddle," Gohan said answering Owen's question. "She began splashing and having a grand old time. Videl was a bit upset and quickly got her out when she started throwing mud at people. I never been so proud of her in my life."  
  
"Please, can we not talk about kids," Vegeta said shutting his eyes. "I...hate...mine."  
  
"Bra being a pain?"  
  
"She won't stop screaming."  
  
"Too many dirty diapers?"  
  
"Too many diapers."  
  
"Don't get to see the boobs?"  
  
"Stupid blanket blocks the way."  
  
"No sex?"  
  
"I'm sleeping on the couch until Bra moves out of the house."  
  
"Ouch."  
  
All the guys nodded in agreement. Seymour finally came back with more beers and handed them out to the band and Vegeta. Seymour smiled down at Pan as she tried to grab the beer before Gohan did. Gohan got it before Pan. She was a bit too young to start drinking.  
  
"She's thirsty," Seymour said sitting back down in his seat. "Where's Videl when you need her?"  
  
"Don't sweat it," Gohan said pulling a capsule out of his pocket. He hit the button and a collection of baby bottles appeared in front of him. He grabbed a chocolate milk bottle and capsized the rest. "Panny loves her chocolate milk."  
  
Gohan position Pan so that she was leaning on his arm and so that he could hold her. He took the pacifier out of her mouth and handed her the bottle for her to grab. Gohan let go and watched as Pan held the bottle herself. She looked back up at him as she drank her bottle.  
  
"Where is Videl," Ziggy asked as he saw no one follow the baby. "She shouldn't be walking around with no parental supervision around her."  
  
"I bet Pan ran off because Videl got distracted and my mom was supposed to watch her," Gohan said. "Pan tends to wonder off when no one is looking. In a few minutes either my mom or Videl will be charging in her trying to find Pan. Ten bucks says that it will be my father."  
  
"No way," Moth said. "It's going to be your mother."  
  
"Twenty says Videl," Owen said pulling out his wallet.  
  
"I don' think so," Ziggy said. "I say Mai."  
  
"One hundred zenny says that no one even knows that she's gone," Vegeta said.  
  
"Deal," everyone cried. They all threw one hundred zenny on the ground, even Seymour, and waited for someone to come that is, if anyone came. Gohan's cell phone rung.  
  
"Boss here......yeah I have her.......chocolate milk........beer.......the guys.......he's here too......k.......uh-huh.........love you too bye."  
  
"Who was that," Vegeta asked.  
  
"The girlfriend is getting someone to get Pan. You're out of the bet Vegeta, you too Owen."  
  
"Damn," they both cursed.  
  
"I think that it's going to be Bulma," Gohan said putting Pan on the ground. "I guess we all get our money back."  
  
"Let's just wait and see who comes along," Ziggy said as he watched Pan wonder around. She saw the money on the ground and picked up some of it. She walked back to Gohan and placed the money on his lap.  
  
"Thank you," Gohan said gathering the money in his lap. Pan went back to the money on the ground and grabbed it in her tiny hand. She walked back to Gohan and gave him the rest of the money. "I love this kid. She gives her old man money."  
  
"Some of it is ours," Owen said as Gohan picked Pan back up. "Give me back my hundred zenny."  
  
"What about the bet," Ziggy said. "I'm still in it you know? We should do bets more often."  
  
"If you win," Gohan said. Pan took the bottle out of her mouth and stuck it in Gohan's. He blinked but drank some of the chocolate milk. Pan tried to pull it back out but Gohan was enjoying the milk too much. She sat down on his lap and tried it from there.  
  
"Daddy's enjoying the bottle a bit too much," Seymour said watching Pan tug on the bottle. "Give it back to her Boss."  
  
Gohan frowned and let Pan grab the bottle out of his mouth. She stuck the bottle back in her mouth and gave Gohan her pacifier instead. Gohan once again blinked but sucked on the pacifier instead. He didn't mind.  
  
"Now we have another baby in the group," Vegeta said with an eye roll.  
  
"They're cool though," Mai said with a smile. "Just like a Ring Pop."  
  
"I'm surprised that Boss didn't propose to Videl with a ring pop with his poor ass job," Seymour said crushing his beer in his hands.  
  
"I wish I thought about that before buying a real ring," Gohan said taking the pacifier out of his mouth. "The quarter machine was going to be my first idea but I didn't have any quarters on me at the time. I don't think Videl noticed the downfall in my account."  
  
"Are you sure Videl didn't say that you needed to bring Pan back and someone else was waiting for you," Mai said looking around the place. "I don't see anyone else coming for her."  
  
"I think you're right," Gohan said picking up Pan and placing her on her shoulder. "Since no one came for her, you all get your money back. I have to work on my acting lessons when I have to 'fight' Hercule."  
  
Gohan quickly grabbed his money and walked away from the group. He soon found Videl and the others chatting away about female nonsense and his father talking to Piccolo on the other side. Videl noticed Gohan and waved at him. She grabbed Pan out of his arms and placed Pan on her shoulders. (Picky-san came back after all!)  
  
"I see you gave her chocolate milk," Videl said wiping away some milk from Pan's mouth. "It'll keep her up until the end of the day. Are you ready to fight my father?"  
  
"I'll fake it," Gohan said with a shrug. "You know, 'you're too powerful for me and I don't want to ruin my good looks.' You know, acting."  
  
"I thought you failed that class."  
  
"Only twice. I passed it my sophomore year. It was only a half a semester class at the time."  
  
"How can someone that used to be the smartest person alive turn into someone that can't remember to turn in his homework assignments," Bulma asked switching the baby carrier to her left hand. "You also got kicked out of collage because of fighting."  
  
"No one said I was perfect," Gohan said sticking his nose up in the air. "So school wasn't my favorite subject. I'm perfectly fine."  
  
"Doing two jobs in one day and planning a wedding that's next year," Chi- Chi yelled. "How can you afford it all?"  
  
"My wedding is next year?"  
  
"Of course Gohan! Videl and I are already planning it as we speak!"  
  
"We are," Videl said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"In my mind," Chi-Chi said quickly. "Oh and we also have to add white roses. It will be like the wedding I never had."  
  
"But you are married," Gohan said. "Or at least you should be."  
  
"Remember Gohan, you father and I didn't have anytime to plan our wedding. As soon as we fought our battle we got married. Not too long after that we had you."  
  
"And my wedding with old fart wasn't the greatest either," Bulma said putting the carrier on the ground. "Remember when he ate the whole wedding cake and barely left the icing for me? He said it was saiyan tradition that the male saiyan eats all the cake and wasn't supposed to leave anything for his bride. He said he was being nice by saving me a small piece of cake."  
  
"I can't eat the whole thing," Gohan said folding his arms. "I can barely finishing what I have for dinner. Is the cake going to be chocolate?"  
  
"There's no such thing as a chocolate wedding cake," Chi-Chi said whacking Gohan upside the head. "All wedding cakes should be white with white frosting. Chocolate can stain the wedding dress and it will be murder to get out."  
  
"What about the honeymoon? There's bound to be chocolate during the honeymoon!"  
  
"I wish I had chocolate on my honeymoon," Bulma mumbled to herself. "Hey Gohan, isn't your match up the 'Great Hercule?' You'll be even more famous when you win."  
  
"I'm not going to win," Gohan said grabbing Pan. "I don't want to be World Champion with a record deal. I won't be able to use the bathroom without someone trying to record my every movement. Bad image in my head, very bad image."  
  
"Unless the reporter is a female," Videl said nudging Gohan in the ribs.  
  
"Well that's a different story," Gohan said with a smirk. He noticed who actually said that and his smirk quickly disappeared and turned into quite a panic. "I mean, I would never have any reporter following me, especially if it's a woman! Only you Videl, and possible the play boy bunnies, but that's all!"  
  
"I thought you threw away all of your naughty magazines," Bulma said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I had to trash pick them back," Gohan said with a slight smirk. "It wasn't easy getting rid of them that's for sure. I'll have to teach Pan the growth of a woman."  
  
"That's true," Videl said with a sigh. "One day I caught him reading his porn to Pan. He said that it was a learning experience and he wanted to get through it while he still had the time."  
  
"It was better to get it out of the way before she asked the 'why am I getting these lumps on my chest and blood soaking in my underwear' questions. TJ taught me that one."  
  
"But you don't go through the womanly functions that we go through," Bulma said. "You have the cramps, heavy and light days, bloating, and many other things that you should already know."  
  
"You're right Bulma," Gohan said turning his back and carrying Pan. "Instead of once a month in the uterus, it was five times with my lungs. If it was real bad, it would be painful and I would have to go to the hospital and stay there for a few days. I bled almost everyday. Well, I have to head. Cheer for me!"  
  
Gohan walked off and Videl smiled.  
  
It took a while, but it's up. Did you know that LML is over a year old and still not complete? Ha! I made you learn something! Please review!

OK, just to get this out right now:

My boyfriend will be heading off to college soon, so it may be a while before any of my stories will be updated! He's leaving in less than three weeks, and I want to spend as much time with him as I possibly can. Why, you may ask?

1. I don't have a car.

2. His college is 6 hours away from where I live.

3. I work 8-5 Monday through Friday.

4. I think I'm in love.

5. If you were in my shoes, you would do the same thing.

So please bear with me for a while. I will try to update as fast as I can. I'm also going car hunting, since a COP HIT ME and NOW I don't have a car, so that will take some time away from fanfiction. So hopefully I'll update soon, and if I have to I'll write my fanfiction at work. I have "For the Sake of my Child" at work so expect an update for that soon!

Love

CrazyGohanGurl


	29. Gohan vs Hercule The awaited battle?

The fight you've been waiting for, I think, is here!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope...  
  
Gohan stood there waiting for his name to be called. He had on his shades and was holding Pan on his arm. She tightly grabbed onto Gohan's jacket while sucking her thumb; she was using Gohan's leather jacket as her temporary blanket. Gohan didn't mind. He had tons, I mean tons, more leather jackets in his closet. When Gohan learned that babies tend to spit up a lot and get all over your clothes he brought a couple of leather jackets instead of baby diapers. Paper towels and plastic wrap worked for that short time, that is, until Videl went and brought some real diapers.  
  
Gohan was now facing Hercule in the final round. He held a piece of wrinkled paper in his hand. That was his "script" when he was going to fight Hercule. Gohan wasn't going to ruin Hercule's reputation so he devised a little plan to not fight Hercule. He memorized it but he had the piece of paper just in case.  
  
"Attention all," the announcer person shouted on the mike. The crowd cheered but then died down knowing what was happening next. "May I have your attention please? The final battle will now take place right now!" The crowd grew loud and Gohan rolled his eyes. "Will Boss and Hercule please step up to the arena."  
  
Gohan looked over at Hercule. Pictures were snapping like crazy and no one was taking a picture of him. He had a kid in his arms for heaven's sake! Don't people usually take pictures of cute little kids dressed as their parents? Especially the hot ones like Gohan!  
  
"Um Herc," Gohan said over the flashes and reporters. Hercule looked over at him and at Pan. He pointed to her with his mouth open.  
  
"Is she going to watch," Hercule asked as the ushers pushed the reporters and photographers out of the way. Gohan smirked.  
  
"Of course not," Gohan said glancing at Pan. "She's going to fight you with her baby teeth and tiny fits of death." Gohan placed Pan on the ground and pointed at Hercule. "Attack my little baby and kick him in the...um...ankles! Destroy him my precious! Muahahahaha!" Pan looked at Hercule and grabbed onto Gohan's pant leg. She made a small whine and Gohan picked her up again.  
  
"You've got to be kidding," Hercule mumbled. He stood up straight and pushed his cape aside. "My people await me. I, the Great Hercule, will destroy my future son in law and raise my granddaughter as if she was my own. Hahahahaha!"  
  
"Um Herc?"  
  
"Ah...yes?"  
  
"Cell Games."  
  
"Right."  
  
Hercule laughed and walked ahead of Gohan. With an eye roll, Gohan followed Hercule and heard the crowd cheering his name, and not Hercule's. That put a smile on his face.  
  
"And here are our fighters now," the announcer person yelled over the microphone. Gohan winced and poked the announcer on the shoulder. "Yes!"  
  
Gohan winced once again as the microphone echo through his head. The mike was brought up to Gohan's face waiting for a response.  
  
"Could you not yell," Gohan said as he heard his voice all around. He placed his hand over the mike. "It's echoing through my empty head and leaving a ringing in my ear. My kid right here has sensitive ears and the only thing that she can stand is my loud music, not that piece of crap you call a microphone. You don't need to yell, the volume on that thing is loud enough thank you."  
  
Gohan heard his voice echo through the microphone and through the speakers. The crowd yelled in agreement and Gohan walked back up to the stage. Pan screamed along with the crowd but that didn't bother him much. He was used to her yelling at one, two, three, three thirty in the morning and many hours after that.  
  
"Better," Hercule asked quietly as Gohan walked to the other side of the stage. Gohan nodded and placed Pan on the ground. The crowd went "awwwwwww" and Gohan placed his head down.  
  
"Fighters, are you ready," the announcer screamed over the mike. He quickly placed his hand over his mouth when Gohan shot a glare his way. He couldn't see his eyes but he knew that Gohan wasn't happy. "When the gong," he spoke in a whisper, "begin."  
  
The gong rung but Hercule didn't attack. Pan was still on the arena and he didn't want to miss a swing and hit her instead. Gohan would kill him and he was too young to die. Pan was attached to Gohan's leg and wanted to be picked up. Gohan ignored her and placed his hand out. People watched wondering what trick he might do.  
  
"The mike please," Gohan said with his head low. The announcer walked over and handed Gohan the mike. He finally noticed Pan on the arena floor and pointed at her.  
  
"Um, do you want her with her mother," he asked as Gohan tapped the mike.  
  
"She's fine," Gohan said clearing his throat. "Attention all hotties and their boyfriends who can't afford the hotties!" Chi-Chi slapped her forehead.  
  
"Why," Chi-Chi said as Bulma patted her on the shoulder. "He used to be such a good boy, a smart boy. He just had to runaway and become...not a scholar!"  
  
"You at least got your grandchildren," Bulma said with a smile. Videl nodded but it didn't stop Chi-Chi from crying. Gohan's band, Seymour, and Mai shook their heads.  
  
"As you all know I am the great, sexy singer of the band Masiko," Gohan yelled over the mike. The crowd cheered and applauded. "My fight with the...with the..." Gohan realized that he didn't have his script at hand. 'I dropped it!'  
  
"Great Hercule," Mai shouted from the stand. (You know, the place where everyone sat at the end of DBZ. That place that I can't find the right name for).  
  
"Something better," Gohan shouted in Mai's direction. "Not great!"  
  
"Future father in law," Mai shouted back.  
  
"Don't remind me!"  
  
"Videl's dad!"  
  
"That sounds good," Gohan said to himself. Mai pulled out the extra script that Gohan made for her just in case. Gohan spoke in the mike once more. "My fight with Videl's dad! I don't want to...to..." Gohan faced back in Mai's direction. "Line!"  
  
"Use all your energy on this fight since you were punched by Vegeta," Mai shouted back.  
  
"Since my last fight knock the breath out of me," Gohan yelled. "I still lack some energy and this fight would not be fair, to me. For you see, Hercule is strong like an...like an..."  
  
"Ox," Mai shouted.  
  
"Not that strong!"  
  
"Cow!"  
  
"Strong like a cow!" Hercule stared blankly at Gohan. "I don't want to break any nails or my fingers. Playing guitar is my life and singing in my band makes my day brighter. If some sort of accident happens to me like...like..."  
  
"Being hit by a speeding road runner with a coyote running with scissors!"  
  
"Being hit by a speeding road runner with a coyote running with scissors," Gohan said with a smile. You could hear a faint whine coming from Chi-Chi. Gohan picked up Pan and placed her on his shoulder. "I have a kid people. I don't want to show her that violence is the way of life. She's only a year old."  
  
"Year and a half," Videl yelled.  
  
"A deer with a calf," Gohan asked looking at Videl. "What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"A year and six months," Videl shouted. "Don't you know how old your own kid is?"  
  
"A fear and mixed months? How I told Mai her kid cheesed? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Never mind!"  
  
"Clevermind...well anyway people," now you heard Videl whine, "my kid should not be brought up in this kind of environment. So I'm going to...going to..."  
  
"Give up," Mai shouted.  
  
"No," Gohan shouted. "I never give up!"  
  
"Throw the towel."  
  
"I have no towel to throw!"  
  
"Let Hercule keep his pride."  
  
"That man has no pride!"  
  
"Let Hercule keep his title for the sake of your child's future!"  
  
"That sounds good," Gohan yelled. "What she said about my kids future, or something like that. Since I care about my kid, I think, I'm letting Hercule keep his title. Let's hear it for Videl's dad!"  
  
Gohan tossed the mike back to the announcer and walked off the arena. His friends and family waited for him as he made his way towards them. Videl smiled at him and took Pan out of his arms. She walked away without another word.  
  
"She's mad," Seymour said as he watched Gohan follow her.  
  
"Naw, really," Owen exclaimed with sarcasm. "How can you tell?"  
  
"You still want to perform and get free beer right?"  
  
"Yes Seymour."  
  
"Videl wait," Gohan said following Videl to the parking lot. "What did I do wrong? Did it have to do anything with a deer and a calf because I'm completely lost with what you said."  
  
Videl stopped walking and faced Gohan. She had a smile on her face. Now Gohan was lost.  
  
"Let's just get home," Videl said with loving eyes. "We'll put Pan to be and we can make love since you almost got seriously hurt today."  
  
"Really?" Videl nodded. Gohan searched through his pockets and looked around. "Where did I put those car keys? Pan needs her baby rest and I need my sex."  
  
"I have them," Videl said holding her keys and Gohan's. "We took separate cars, remember? I'll meet you home."  
  
"But I can't remember where I parked my car!"  
  
"You'll find it."  
  
"But I'll miss our great sex!"  
  
"I'll wait for you."  
  
"I can't!"  
  
Videl kissed Gohan on the cheek and walked away. She tossed his keys back to him and he stood there dumbfounded. Gohan's band stood behind Gohan and looked around. He looked at them and back at the parking lot.  
  
"Can't remember where you parked," Owen asked.  
  
"Yep," Gohan said as he saw Videl find her car. She drove off leaving Gohan behind. "Can't remember where you parked either?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Remember where I parked?"  
  
"Do you remember where I parked?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Same."  
  
"Anybody remember where anyone parked," Ziggy asked looking at the filled parking lot. They all looked at each other then back at the parking lot.  
  
"Nope," they all replied.  
  
"Anybody remember the color of their car," Seymour asked as he walked beside Moth. They all looked at him and back at the parking lot.  
  
"Black."  
  
"Dark blue."  
  
"Dark gray."  
  
"Blood red."  
  
"What time of day is it," Seymour asked.  
  
"Night," they all replied.  
  
"What color is my car," Seymour asked with a grin.  
  
"White," Masiko whined.  
  
"Who remember where they parked?"  
  
"Mai."  
  
"She left, didn't she?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Anybody remember where I parked," Seymour asked seeing more than one white car in the parking lot. Masiko looked at Seymour and back at the parking lot.  
  
"Nope," they replied.  
  
"Anyone know their license plate number?"  
  
"Mine had a three in it," Owen said.  
  
"I think mine had a slight chip in it," Gohan said.  
  
"I had three numbers and some letters," Moth said.  
  
"You drove me here," Ziggy said. Everyone looked at each other and back at the parking lot. "I hate this game."  
  
"Find your car before traffic hell comes," Gohan said walking in the parking lot. "Here car! Here black car with a fold down roof with no dents and new tires and oil that eats up gas and takes away my money. Where are you my pretty?"  
  
Videl placed Pan in her crib. The small baby was knocked out from her long day. Videl couldn't help but smile as Pan was sucking her thumb. Her plushie guitar was next to her and her blanket covering her. The door opened, closed, and Gohan appeared behind Videl.  
  
"It took you an hour," Videl said turning around facing Gohan. "Who found their car first?"  
  
"Owen," Gohan said slouching. "I found mine and I don't know if Seymour found his car yet. I capsized mine and flew back home. Traffic was hell from where I was." Gohan grinned. "Time for bed!"  
  
"Shower first," Videl said waving her hand in front of her face. Both Videl and Gohan walked out of the baby's room and shut it, leaving a crack of light. "Those battles make you smell."  
  
"All men smell." Gohan huffed. "Fine, I'll get a shower but I'm only going to get dirty again underneath the covers."  
  
Gohan walked upstairs and headed in the shower. He cleaned himself completely and waited for Videl in the bedroom. He rested his head on the pillow as Videl was brushing her hair and her teeth.  
  
'Girls take too long in the bathroom,' Gohan thought shutting his eyes. 'By the time she gets out, Pan will be graduating from high school. I don't take that long. Maybe until Pan gets ready to be married, but she has to be old enough first.' Gohan turned to his side and sighed. 'Pan is growing up so fast. Everything is coming up fast. I'll be married so soon and a bachelor party is already planned. I can't believe I'm doing this.' Gohan turned to his other side and opened his eyes. 'It was all accidental but it felt so right. It was a perfect proposal and no script needed.' Gohan flipped back to his other side and closed his eyes. 'I just wish Mu-Ma and TJ can finally see me happy for once. Smiling like a fool, waiting for the honeymoon, doing something in my life that's important and good. They're never going to see it, and even if they did it would only be for a day. All I will have is pictures...like the one when Pan was born.'  
  
Gohan sat up and pulled out his dresser drawer. Inside was a picture of the group picture of the band, Seymour, and Mu-Ma and TJ. All of them were smiling and Gohan had a real smile on his face. He had faked so many that it became natural to him.  
  
'Kami I miss them. Everyday I always think about them and wonder how they are doing. I could have sworn I saw TJ watching us perform today. I hope he was. I hate to admit it...but I'm growing up. I'm making my own decisions, being a father, soon to be a husband, a son to a family I really don't want to be to.' Gohan lifted up his head. He placed the picture back in it's secure place and shut the drawer. Videl was still in the bathroom and Gohan rolled to his side. 'Okay, I may not like my real family but they were the people I missed when I was with Mu-Ma and TJ. I can't think right now. I'm too tired and I'm about to get laid. Damn that woman takes too long. Great, I'm starting to sound like Vegeta.'  
  
About fifteen minutes later, Videl finally came out of the bathroom. She saw Gohan sleeping and heard him snoring.  
  
'He fell asleep,' Videl thought making her way to her side of the bed. She looked over at him and he was, no doubt, dead asleep. Videl smiled and made her way in the bed. She turned off the lights and fell into a deep, warm sleep.

SO SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE!! I have lost hope in writing fanfiction since I DBZ is no longer on TV! BUT, after reviewing this story, I'll have to write more!

Updates my take a while, and there's a site I hang out a lot! It's called I am twilightcat and if there are any gaians here, PM me something!!

Hopefully, there will be an update soon...hopefully.

-CrazyGohanGurl


	30. Morning Crash

Finally! Another chapter!!!

Sunlight.

Gohan pulled the covers over his face to block the friendly sun rays. He groaned as he curled up in a ball and pulled the covers tightly. The sunlight still shined brightly in the room and Gohan could not get away. He lifted his head out of the covers to look at his alarm clock.

"Three…" Gohan said groggily. He lifted his head slightly. "It's three in the morning? Why did I wake up so early?" Gohan put his head back in the covers and turned over. He outstretched his hand to find the woman he loved dearly. His hand moved around trying to find her, or even the child they had that sometimes slept with them, but found no luck. His head poked out of the covers and looked at the empty spot in the bed. He squinted trying to see better. "When does she get up so early? She could be feeding Pan but left the light on. She never leaves the light on."

Gohan tossed the covers off of his body. He sat up in the bed and blinked a few times to get his vision back and to adjust to the brightness in the room. He placed his feet on the warm carpet and stood there. After a few minutes of standing, and staring at the wall, Gohan managed to move his feet forward. He walked down the stairs to see Videl cleaning the kitchen and Pan in her playpen. Videl noticed the bed head Gohan and smiled at him.

"Good morning Mr. Sunshine," Videl said hugging her still half-asleep fiancé.

"Why is it so bright," Gohan asked standing there staring at the wall once again. "Is it always this bright at three in the morning?"

"It's afternoon Gohan."

"Then why is it so bright?"

Videl laughed as she pulled Gohan to the kitchen table. She made him sit down and kissed him on the cheek. Gohan began to stare at the titles on the table.

"Would you like something to eat," Videl asked fixing her handkerchief on her head. She had on a white shirt that was tied in a knot on her right side. She had on sweat pants that were stained with cleaning chemicals. Her feet were bare with pink nail polish on her toenails. Gohan hated that color with pure passion. His kid wore pink for heaven sakes!

"What are my choices," Gohan asked as he yawned. "I guess breakfast is no longer being served."

"I can make some grilled cheese or I can make us some sandwiches if you want," Videl said looking through the refrigerator. "I just cleaned this thing so now I can find everything and not having leftovers from last thanksgiving."

"I was going to eat that," Gohan said wiping his eyes. He blinked when he realized something. "We never had sex!"

"You were fast asleep," Videl said as she giggled a bit. "You were knocked out when I got into bed."

"And you didn't wake me?"

"How can I? I couldn't hear myself when you were snoring!"

"Pull me a few times and I would have been awake."

"I did."

"That explains why I was hard when I flew around with Peter Pan," Gohan said as Videl placed some water in front of Gohan. He shook his head at the thought. "To think I wanted to do that kid. What a nightmare, yet an experience that made me curious about my self." Gohan stopped and thought. "But I prefer to feel the wetness that mushiness." He thought again. "Well, I won't be giving. The thought of having something going in when it's supposed to be going out disturbs me slightly." Gohan titled his head. "I prefer cats better than cocks." Gohan titled his head to the other side. "But there's always a head cock." His head went straight. "Peter Pan did have a nice ass."

"Talking to yourself again," Videl said as she grabbed a few rolls and the deli products.

"He had your ass," Gohan confirmed raising a finger. "That explains why I wanted to do Peter Pan." He put his finger down. "But Peter Pan is like, ten years old?" He arm fell to his side. "Maybe Peter Pan is a girl." Gohan banged his head on the table. He moaned. "I want my bunny floppy ears." He raised his head. "I head to the folks and grab him." He blinked. "That means I have to communicate with them." He banged his head on the table once again. "I want a hug."

Videl wrapped her arms around Gohan. He still had no idea where he was, what time it was, or the fact that he was awake. She cleaned the coffee maker so there was no coffee for her drowsy fiancé. It was his medication that made him this way in the morning.

"How about we head out to lunch," Videl suggested. "You can get coffee."

"Okay," Gohan said lifting up his head. He sat there for three minutes and four seconds. "I have to move, don't I?"

"Either you move or you can change Pan's diaper and prepare the baby bag."

"To the dressing room it is!" Gohan raised his arm up in the air.

Two minutes later, his arm was still in the air and he didn't move.

"Gohan?"

"Yeah?"

"You have to get off the chair."

"Oh yeah."

Minute later…

"Gohan?"

"Yeah?"

"Get your lazy ass off the chair or else I'll invite your parents with us and my father," Videl threatened.

Gohan got up from the chair and walked upstairs. Videl waited until she heard the dresser drawers open. She heard Pan speaking her baby tongue and English into one language. Videl rolled her eyes and walked upstairs. She placed her hands on her hips at the site of their bedroom.

"Son Gohan I swear," Videl said smiling and walking over to the bed. "You amaze me to no end."

Gohan snored as he laid on the bed sleeping peacefully. His face was on the pillow while his whole body was spread out on the bed.

Videl grabbed the covers and placed them over Gohan. He was merely sleepwalking and managed to keep the conversation alive. He'll be asleep until late a night when he wakes up, makes love to Videl, and then falls back asleep again. Videl saw it coming and headed downstairs to finish her cleaning.

"The cute little white kitty has to go," Gohan said as he stared that the four cats. "Three of you pussies are hard enough to handle."

TJ glared at Gohan, and looked at his kitty girlfriend.

"He's right TJ," Videl said bending down to the cats sitting on the couch. "Mai has already said that she will take good care of her. She even found a perfect name for her."

"She has," Gohan asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Ah…yes. She named the little kitty Angel."

Gohan looked at the cats then back at Videl. Videl then raised an eyebrow, and then she remembered the name.

"A nice name," Gohan said grabbing his keys and heading towards the door. "Name it after my dead ex-girlfriend why don't ya!"

"Gohan are you mad?"

"No, there's a CD that came out today and I'm going to grab it at work. Angel is a nice name for that cat." Gohan faced Videl and smiled. "It looks good as her name. Bring the cat to Mai's for me? I have a few places to run, people to pay off, people who need money, people I owe money to, people who I owe money who are out to kill me, people who I owe money who are out to kill me and my family, people who-"

"I got it Gohan," Videl said laughing. "Pay off your debts so you don't die, I don't die, Pan doesn't die, the house doesn't 'accidentally' blow up, I wouldn't have to worry about people spying on me, and tell me again how that all happened?"

"Before I met you," Gohan said waving his hand. "You know, loan sharks, bank loans, bets I lost, car insurance, house insurance, car repairs, phone bill, vet bills, money I owe my folks, money I owe your dad, money I owe Seymour, Owen, Ziggy, Moth, Mai, Mike, Jim, Bobby, Diana, Becky, Mai's dad, my grandfather, my old neighbor Ms. Lee, the principle of the high school…I hope second place money will be able to pay off the money I owe."

Videl stared at Gohan when he finished his list. Since when did he borrow money for her father? Last time she checked he didn't let Videl's father loan him money. He always told her that he wasn't a beggar.

Gohan kissed Videl on the cheek and headed on his way. Videl just shook her head and picked up the white cat.

"Say goodbye to everyone," Videl said kissing the cat on the forehead. "I'll get Pan. Don't worry, you will see everyone again. Gohan always visits his other children, grandchildren, great grandchildren, great great grandchildren, and the rest of the greats. It's called a long distance relationship."

The white cat known as Angel meowed, and jumped out of Videl's arms. Videl smiled and went to get Pan.

Gohan was riding in his car listening to his new CD. So far Gohan paid off everybody except his parents. He really, really didn't want to go see them.

It has been weeks since he last saw his parents at the tournament. He had the white cat in his house for a while just in case there was an owner looking for it. No call, no show, no owner. He had a white cat living in his house causing total chaos. She was a friendly cat, but she always slept right between Gohan and Videl. No sleep, no moving, and worst of all no sex.

Gohan frowned.

He really didn't want to see his folks. It's not like he hated them or anything like that. He just didn't want to be with them. That's why he ran away in the first place. Well, there were other reasons besides that, like his father, okay that was family…but still!

'It could be worse,' Gohan thought as he drove out of Satan City to 439 Mountain Area. Thus killing one hour, and having four more hours worth of driving with an almost full tank of gas. 'It was Dad's idea to raise money for my surgery. I could be dead, Videl would be a single mother, and Owen would be in control of the band. Oh Kami, total chaos if Owen ran the band. It wouldn't be Masiko it would me Ma-messo! My band!'

Gohan started taking a dirt road and sighed. He stopped his car, and turned it off. He got out and capsized it. He placed it in his pocket, and pulled out another one. With a hit of a button his motorcycle came out. He put on his helmet, and started his bike.

Soon Gohan took off breaking any speed limit that was set on the dusty road. Sure he almost hit a snake, crashed into a bolder, was almost dinosaur food, and drove into a waterfall thinking it was an illusion, but he did make it to his house alive.

"Aw man I just bought these new jeans," Gohan said as he noticed his new pair of black jeans was covered in dirt. "These jeans weren't cheap either. I paid a full twenty zenny for these!"

Gohan looked at the house in front of him. He sighed as he took off his helmet and placed it on his bank. Since no one lived near them he knew his bike was safe. He hit a button on his key chain and set the car alarm he installed himself. Just in case.

Looking at his house for about five minutes Gohan walked up to it. He quietly knocked on the door, and waited for a response.

"Oh no," Gohan said placing his hands on his cheeks. "No one is home. Oh well, I got a good ride out of it."

Gohan started walking back to his bike, but then the door opened.

"Gohan," Goten shouted as he ran behind Gohan and tackled him. Gohan landed face first in a patch of fresh grass. "Wow Gohan! I heard that you almost died because of Vegeta. Daddy told me the whole thing! He said that you got punched by Vegeta really hard in the lungs, which I thought was mean, and yet you still beat him. Daddy said that you were cheating, but you would never cheat, so I told him that he was lying. Actually what he was saying was that you pretended to be hurt, and grabbed Vegeta by the leg and threw him on the edge and…"

Goku stepped outside and saw Goten sitting on Gohan's back with his face in the grass. He couldn't help but smile as Gohan lay there with his hand on his face, and elbow on the grass.

"Goten," Gohan said trying to make the hyper saiyan quiet.

"And then you had to fight Hercule…"

"Goten."

"And you let him win because…"

"Goten."

"But I don't know why…"

"Goten."

"So Mom recorded it and…"

"Goten."

"You have a lot of patience for someone who has grass in their hair," Goku said stopping Goten in mid sentence. Goten saw Goku and jumped off of Gohan. He stood beside Goku, and watched Gohan arise from the ground. He dusted himself off, and brushed the grass out of his hair.

"It was perfect too," Gohan said pulling out a mirror and a comb to fix his hair. He frowned as he put the two back in his pocket and faced his father. "So…"

"So," Goku responded back. Thus came the dead silence. "Goten, why don't you go wash up? I'm going to talk to Gohan for a while."

Okay," Goten said running in the house. He turned around and faced Gohan. "Ha ha! You're in trouble!"

"I won't be in as much trouble if Mom catches you with grass stains on your pants," Gohan replied back sticking his tongue out.

"Mom's not home so nah!"

Goten stuck out his tongue, and ran in the house. Gohan folded his arms and sighed, He really hated being beat by a ten year old. Kids these days.

"So what brings you here," Goku asked standing there.

"Pay back for the money I owe you," Gohan said searching through his pockets. He pulled out a check, but didn't give it to his father. "You have to take it. I finally got rid of the people trying to shoot me, run me over, stab me, kill me, blow me up, yadda yadda yadda."

"So everyone is paid back for what?"

"My surgery and other things," Gohan said looking at the check. He out stretched his arm with the check in hand. "I owe Mom money for things too before you knew who I was. I needed money for rent, for the house, for food, clothes, the cats, bills, car insurance, and other bull shit. Where is she?"

Goku walked up and grabbed the check. The check was for Chi-Chi, and it was more than Goku expected. He folded the check and placed it in his gi pocket.

"She's out with Bulma and 18 going shopping for baby clothes," Goku answered. "For Pan and Bra. How's Pan doing anyway?"

"She's being a baby," Gohan said. "She's learning things rather quickly. The doctor said that she was 'gifted' for a baby. She's walking, talking, burping, pooping, and sleeping all day. She's doing better than babies her age."

"She probably got that from you."

"I have brain smart sperm."

"She walked into a wall three times in a row, and then chased a dust around the window."

"Sperm with ADD and ADHD!"

Goku smiled, and shook his head slightly.

"So how have you been Gohan," Goku asked. "How are your lungs? Did you go to Dr. Barns for an examination yet?"

"Um…yeah everything's fine," Gohan said looking at his watched. "Well I would love to stay and chat but I have band practice in a couple of hours. Nice seeing you again, and hope to -a butterfly- where was I?"

"I wonder where Pan got her ADD from," Goku said with a laugh. "Are you performing tonight?"

"Nope just practice."

"When do you perform next?"

"Dunno."

Dead silence.

"Well I don't want to take anymore time," Goku said looking at the ground with his hand on the back of his head. "Maybe one day I can watch you guys perform…but I'll probably get in the way."

Gohan saw his father's sadness and sighed.

"Well maybe next time," Gohan said slapping Goku on the back. He walked towards his bike, and stopped in mid track. He looked behind him, and saw Goku walking back to the house. "Dad!"

Goku stopped and turned around.

"Yeah Boss?"

Gohan opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He shut it and smiled instead.

"Tell Mom I said hi."

"I will."

Goku walked into the house and shut the door behind him. Gohan walked back towards his bike, and put on his helmet. He started it up, but looked back at his old childhood house. A slight pain was felt in his chest, but Gohan ignored the feeling. He took off on his bike, but he knew what his father said was very bother some.

"He called me Boss," Gohan said driving through trees, and dodging the deer that ran in front of him. "He never calls me Boss. That…hurt?"

Gohan's mind was distracted. He was going the wrong way home, and gas was very much needed for the drive. Gohan didn't realize this until it became dark outside.

Realizing that it was getting late, and that the world around him was getting dark, Gohan put on his night-lights. He flicked a switch, but the lights never came on. He flicked the switch a few times, and he got the same results.

"Dammit," Gohan said still flicking the switch. "Why do you have to burn out now?"

Gohan's bike began to die down, and that's when Gohan noticed the gas tank. The red line was on the E, and once again Gohan cursed out loud.

"C'mon sweetie," Gohan said hitting the handle. "Just a few more feet to get out of the woods."

Gohan squeezed it a few times, and it shot off. Gohan had very little control over the bike; hitting a few rocks and bushes that he could not see. He found himself going down a hill, and falling off of his bike.

Gohan rolled down the hill hitting sharp rocks, bushes with thorns, and his bike landing hard on his body. He laid there motionless in the woods with no one around, and no one to sense his ki.

Sorry for the long update!!!

I've been busy, and haven't been home. Hope you enjoy this chapter…and the cliffhanger I left behind!


	31. Afterwards

To all readers:

So sorry for the long update. I got a new computer, and all, and I mean ALL, fanfiction is gone. Fear not, I will try to update as much as possible.

You see, I haven't been writing in a while because of:

I'm distracted by a website

DBZ is no longer airing. GT is, but no Gohan.

Long distance relationship.

To all flamers that have posted:

Fuck you. Go complain on someone else's thread. I don't want your fucking bullshit here.

Anime-Law-11:

EDIT:

I did not know you were flaming a flamer. I apologies from the bottom of my heart. I am so sorry. Thank you for flaming the flamer, but I'm sorry that I took it the wrong way. TT I feel stupid right now, and I apologies once more.

The Spelling Nazi Flamer-Bitch:

It's funny. You posted on 30, so that must mean you read the whole story, or just posted on 30. As I said before I'm not the greatest speller.

Mission Statement

"_I'm on the hunt for n00bs, fangirls/boys, morons, etc. I am a flamer and proud. I hope to eliminate the foul writers from by lowering their self confidence to zero, or by infroming them of their faults, and forcing them to improve their writing. I shall start with Inu-Yasha and Yu-Gi-Oh! Fangirls. But be warned, I'm moving wiftly through the masses."_

And you're telling me to get a new hobby?

For all the nice reviewers, here's your update!

"How come when I go for a little ride something happens," Gohan yelled as he walked through the woods. His bike was capsized for later repairs. "I saw the light, but it was too damn bright."

"Just be glad I didn't tell your mother," Goku said walking beside him. "I'm glad I felt your ki drop in the nick of time."

"You called me Boss," Gohan hollered at his father. He stopped walking and turned to Goku. "It's all your fault. You distracted me by calling me Boss!"

"You don't talk anymore," Goku said. "It's like you don't want us as a family anymore."

Gohan watched his father's body language. Guilt trip.

"It's nothing on you guys." Gohan placed his hands in his pockets, and kicked the ground. "For some reason I have this hate on you and mom. Maybe because I've changed. When I was with Mu-Ma I forgot about you and mom. My family was with Mu-Ma and TJ. Now that they're gone I have my own family to take care of."

Goku just merely nodded.

It has been a full year. Pan was two years old, talking a bit more, and annoying the hell of out of Gohan. Videl was making wedding plans. Oh yes, they were getting married in a mere three months. Gohan wasn't really ready, but he knew that it had to be done sooner or later. He really loved Videl, and he really wanted to have an official family.

Hercule was already preparing the greatest wedding for his daughter. He could afford anything he wanted, but Gohan and Videl wanted a small wedding. So he rented a huge dining hall for their special day. He had cooks from all over the world, the finest in cake making, a priest, and of course a camera man to shoot the whole thing. Hercule thought it was small; Gohan thought it was huge.

Sadly, Gohan relationship with his family wasn't really the greatest. He only saw them on holidays, and that was for a few hours. He didn't talk much on the phone either. He would take care of Goten for them, and Goten was their main connection. Goku and Chi-Chi would ask him how Gohan was doing, and Gohan would ask how their parents were doing. Goten was the middle man.

Gohan still performed at the Kamehameha, and business was great. More and more people came to watch them play, but no one would give his band a record deal. Seymour was still head hancho, and he was advertising Masiko all over. Business was great.

Gohan fingered his guitar for a bit. Videl took Pan out shopping. Pan was a flower girl in their wedding so she needed a dress to wear. Owen was out with Mai, Ziggy had a fever and stayed home, Moth was with Erasea doing who-knows-what. He didn't have to work today, nor did he had to perform tonight. He was still working the hard shift to keep everything together, and to be financially stable. He was doing well, but he was bored.

His bike was fixed, but he didn't ride it as much anymore. He didn't want to hurt his baby again. It was too much pain for him.

The accident

"My baby," Gohan cried as he held his damaged bike. The strongest saiyan years ago was crying. "I really am."

"It's okay Gohan," Goku said putting his hand on Gohan's shoulder. "I'm sure it's okay. It only has a few scratches."

"It's not an IT, it's a girl! My baby girl!" Gohan wailed. "And I killed her! Wah!"

Goku could only pat Gohan on the shoulder as he cried.

Reality

Twang.

Gohan sighed. He put his guitar down, and looked at his cell phone.

"I know I'm going to regret this," Gohan said hitting a few buttons. The other side rang a few times before someone answered.

"Son residence, Goku speaking."

Gohan took a deep breath.

"Hey Dad," he said biting his lip. "Wanna go out for some ice cream, and play some pool?"

There was silence on the other line for a few minutes.

'Oh no,' Gohan thought. 'I gave him a heart attack!'

"What time," Goku asked.

"Um, care to come to my house? I'll drive." There was knocking on the door. Gohan rolled his eyes. "Hold on a sec Dad."

Gohan went down the stairs to the door. He opened it, and Goku was on the other side with his goofy grin. He also had the phone ripped out of it's socket.

"So, ice cream?"

There! Another chapter for all those who checked every single day. Sorry it's so short, but I'm hungry. I'll try to update as much as I can. No promises, but one day I will finish Low Mans Lyrics.

Love,

CrazyGohanGurl


	32. No ice cream?

Hooray! A Low Mans Lyrics chapter!!!

The long awaited fanfiction series is back with a spanking new chapter!!!

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Gohan looked at the phone then back at his father. He turned the phone off and threw it on the couch. The phone landed, but then bounced off the couch and onto the floor. The battery popped out and Gohan sighed.

Gohan stepped away from the door and headed to the phone. He grabbed the battery, put it back in the phone, and then hung it up.

"Stay," Gohan said slowly backing away. He turned around and saw his father standing there still outside with the same goofy grin he had when Gohan first opened the door. Gohan blinked.

"So, what about that ice cream," Goku asked. His smile. . . Gohan hated that smile. He knew he should have called Vegeta instead. Wait, didn't Vegeta have something to do today? Gohan couldn't remember, but he couldn't remember why he called his father in the first place.

Gohan grabbed his jacket and walked towards the door. Goku stepped back as Gohan came his way. Gohan locked the door, shut the door, and headed towards his car. Goku smiled as he followed Gohan to his car. Did I mention that Gohan hated that smile?

The car ride was quiet, but Goku kept on smiling. Gohan was at a red light and looked over at his father. He titled his sunglasses a bit and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you smiling because of the ice cream, or because you're hear with me," Gohan asked. Goku turned and looked at Gohan as his smile as huge as ever.

"Both," Goku replied. "And the fact that your mother put me on a no sugar diet for me and Goten. It's been three weeks since I last had something sweet."

Gohan stared at his father and put his glasses back onto his face. The light turned green, and Gohan's face was back at the road.

"Don't go sugar crazy on me," Gohan said. "I won't tell Mom either."

"Good! She'll kill me if she knew I had ice cream today!"

"Would she kill you if you told her that you had ice cream with me?"

"She wouldn't believe me," Goku said as his smile slowly faded, but still had a slight smirk on his face. "She will know I was lying right then and there."

"So it's been a while," Gohan said with a shrug. "I've been busy with wedding plans, trying to get a record deal, keeping two jobs, and raising a family. I can't keep up with it all."

"What do you mean," Goku asked. Goku couldn't see Gohan's eyes because of his glasses. It was hard to read him, but he noticed his eyebrows rose. "You said too much didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear it."

"Okay."

Gohan stopped the car in the middle of the intersection. Cars honked and swerved to not his Gohan's car. Goku flung forward but slammed back into his seat. See, seatbelts save lives!

Gohan unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door. Goku did the same thing and got out of the car. When both men were out of the car Gohan capsized it. They made a mad dash out of the street and on to the sidewalk. Surprisingly (is that a word?) no one in the other cars said a word.

Why?

They knew Boss. They knew that he does a lot of stupid things, and they know better not to drive behind him so close, and knew not to be in front of him. The car accident rate went up when Gohan started to drive. It's down again, but only because people know when not to drive, and take the long way to work so they wouldn't "bump" into Gohan when he took the back roads. Gohan rarely got stuck in traffic. It's good to be noticed.

Goku forgot how crazy of a driver Gohan was. His hands were slightly shaking as they started to walk. Goku took a deep breath to stop his shaking, and to remember that they were getting ice cream. Oh yeah, ice cream. . .the meal for a dead man.

"Goten got a C in his math class," Goku said sparking up a new conversation. They started walking down the sidewalk. "Chi-Chi wasn't so thrilled with it, and grounded him until he got an A in that class. No training, no Trunks, and no sweets."

"Mom told you to make sure Goten studied for his math class but you decided to train instead," Gohan said knowing that it was the truth. Goku nodded.

"With Vegeta and Trunks."

"And you're grounded too I suppose? Same punishment?"

"Same punishment."

"Damn," Gohan replied. "You sure are whipped. Why don't you stick up for yourself once and a while?"

"I don't know." Goku laughed. "I guess I'm just used to it."

"You don't have any balls," Gohan said.

"That's because your mother has them clasped in her hands. One good squeeze and I fall to my knees."

Gohan chuckled. Goku smiled as he heard Gohan laugh a little. Maybe this little outgoing will help their ripped relationship tape itself back together again. Goku just had the right idea.

They stopped in front of the ice cream parlor and Gohan looked up at the sign. Now, which ice cream did he want?

"Rocky road please," Gohan said finding his favorite ice cream on the list. "Extra syrup too. What do you want Dad?"

"A trip to Grand Kai," Goku shouted as he put his hand on Gohan's shoulder. Gohan blinked.

The person behind the desk had Gohan's ice cream in their hands. Gohan went to grab for it, but saw his ice cream disappear and saw something completely different.

"My ice cream," Gohan whined. "It was here, and now it's not." Gohan fell on his knees. "Why must you do this to me!" He screamed. Gohan got back up and looked around. "Where are we, and what about my ice cream?"

"Sorry Gohan but I just had a great idea," Goku said with a smile. Oh no. . .that smile. "Do you think you can add two more people to your list of guests?"

"I don't want a monkey coming to my wedding," Gohan quickly. His pouted his lips. "But why did you send me to this…ground? And where's my ice cream?"

"The ice cream can wait," Goku said as he started walking. "But there are two people that I know you'll want to your wedding."

Gohan looked around. He saw grass, trees, and people with halos on their head. He saw people with muscles, people who were short, and animal people. . . who were animals but why was one a frog?

"I died," Gohan said taking off his glasses and looking around. He placed them in his shirt as he started to follow Goku. "Some random car came out of no where and hit me. That's gotta be it." Gohan saw people fighting and looked at his dad. "Oh my Kami I'm in hell. Dendae, I'm going to kill you in my next life, twice just to make sure that you're dead."

"Long time no see Goku!"

Gohan turned his head to the voice he heard. There was a short blue man standing in front of Goku with a monkey. Gohan knew that it was King Kai and Bubbles. There was also a flying cricket, which Gohan remember his father saying that he had to hit it with a hammer. All he needed was a hammer.

"Hi King Kai," Goku said. "I see you haven't changed much. You know, being dead and all."

"I wouldn't be dead if you didn't take Cell to my planet," King Kai replied.

_Stab._

"Well I had no other choice," Goku replied with his stupid smile. "It was either Earth or you."

_Stab._

"You also destroyed most of snake way," King Kai replied turning his back towards Goku. "You destroyed my car and my house. Now I have to live here and train fighters instead of being at home waiting for them."

"It's not so bad King Kai. At least you don't have to worry about dying of old age."

"Funny Goku, funny.

They both laughed.

"By the way," Goku started to say, "this is my son Gohan."

Goku extended out his hand for King Kai to follow. King Kai looked at where Goku was pointing and titled his head.

"I didn't know your son was green," King Kai said. "I didn't know he was Pikkon either."

King Kai laughed as Goku looked to where his hand was out. There was another person there, Namck maybe, wearing blue and white clothes. He stood there puzzled.

"You're not Gohan," Goku said dropping his hand. "Where did he go?"

"I'm sorry that I'm not your son," Pikkon said walking towards King Kai. "But we another problem. Someone is driving Grand Kai's car."

"What?!" Both Goku and King Kai said.

All three ran towards the gigantic mansion where Grand Kai's car should be. Goku saw where the car was, but he didn't see where the car went. Grand Kai came out of his mansion and saw King Kai standing there.

"You were on car duty," Grand Kai yelled at King Kai. "And who's this guy and why is he alive?"

"I'm Goku, and I'm here to ask for a favor." Grand Kai calmed down for a bit and took a deep breath. "You see, my son is getting married soon, and I thought that maybe you can bring two people back to life. They were alive for about a day when my son had a baby. I was wondering if they can come to the wedding."

"You're son's not a trouble maker is he," Grand Kai asked. Goku swallowed.

"Well, he's not perfect," Goku said placing his hand behind his head. "But he means well."

All conversation stopped when they heard an explosion. They looked over to where they saw smoke, and something smoky coming out. Goku's face fell.

The smoky Gohan came walking towards Goku and the others. He stopped in front of them. He was covered from head to toe in dirt. His pale face was now black, and his clothes covered in dirt. He coughed, and smoke came out of his mouth. Gohan smiled.

"There was a tree there," Gohan said dusting off his sleeves. "The tree jumped out of nowhere I swear."

"You took my car," Grand Kai yelled. Gohan nodded.

"It needs brakes," Gohan said pointing to fire behind him. "I tried hitting them but nothing happened."

"THE CAR WAS AN ANTIQUE! IT WAS ON THE EMERGENCY BRAKE FOR A REASON!"

"Ohhhhhhh."

Goku slapped his forehead. Grand Kai looked at Goku. His face was redder than a red chilly pepper. Goku weakly smiled.

"Like I said he's not perfect," Goku said with a weak chuckled. "So, can they come?"

Gohan looked over at his father.

'They,' Gohan questioned in his head. 'Who are they? The only thing around here is dead people. The only dead people I know are-'

"Shit," Gohan whispered to himself.

"I'm sorry Grand Kai," King Kai said on his knees. He started to bow to the "great" one. "I swear, I never took my eyes off that car. I saw a fight and I turned my head for a second."

"But you walked over to me," Goku butted in. "You walked away from the car."

King Kai looked at Goku and growled.

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!"

"I'm sorry," Goku said with his head down. "I guess I'll take Gohan home then." Goku turned to leave and placed his hand on Gohan's shoulder. "Let's go son."

"I told you I'm not Gohan."

Goku looked at his hand and looked up. There was Pikkon, and Gohan was missing once again. Goku looked around and didn't see his son.

"Why does he always disappear like this," Goku asked himself.

Proof! A new chapter!!! So yeah…reviews are loved, and I made it somewhat long for all of you. So LML is still here.

If there are mistakes in the story just remember that I haven't written it in a while. I'll have to glance over all 850+ pages. --;


	33. I hate you

Woot! Update!

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own. emo tear

The land was dirty, and very depressing. Gohan didn't know that one the scales on Snake Way's back were sharp, and two the clouds were hard as a rock. So flying up in the clouds gave Gohan a headache and he had small cut on his forearm from Snake Way. At least it didn't go through his leather jacket. Gohan would have been so pissed.

Gohan walked on some sort of path, and had no idea where he was going. In front of him he saw a tree bearing fruit, and found himself a little hungry.

"Well I didn't get my ice cream," Gohan pouted as he walked up to the tree. "And Videl did say I had to lay off the sweets for a little bit. Still…I wanted my ice cream."

Gohan saw a red guy with a tank top on. It said HFIL, and noticed that the guy had horns and glasses. He also saw a blue guy with the same tank top on and the same horns. Both creatures were muscular, but Gohan knew that he could take them out. Gohan just didn't feel like it right now. He tried walking towards the tree but the two colored creatures stepped in front of him.

"What do you think you're doing," the red guy said. Gohan fixed his sunglasses since they were sliding off his nose. "You're not allowed to go near King Yemma's tree."

"Why," Gohan asked. "Is the fruit rotten or something?"

"I wouldn't be so cocky newbie," the blue guy said. "No one is allowed to touch the fruit unless you're King Yemma himself."

"Who's King Yemma," Gohan asked. "Is he that big red dude over there?" Gohan pointed over to the left.

The two creatures looked to where Gohan was pointing. All they saw was the bare land in front of them and they turned back to Gohan. He had a piece of fruit in his hand and smiled.

"H-h-how did you," the red guy stuttered. (I guess that's the right spelling) "Cos, did you see him take the fruit?"

"No I didn't Mez," Cos said. "Put that fruit down right now!"

"Or what," Gohan said. He took a bite out of the fruit. His face cringed. He spit out the piece and dropped the fruit. "It's sour."

"You weren't supposed to eat it," Mez yelled. "King Yemma is going to give us more paper work to do!"

"What do we do now," Cos asked Mez. They both looked at Gohan and growled. "It's all your fault!"

"Not my fault you guys are slow," Gohan said with a shrug. He walked tried to walk past Cos and Mez but they stood in front of him. "Listen, I took one piece of fruit and it tasted like shit. No one will notice that one fruit is gone."

"How about we beat this guy to a pulp," Mez said as his glasses glared. "We can make him a permanent here in HFIL."

Cos laughed.

"Yeah, we'll put him in the cage with the others," Cos said cracking his knuckles. Gohan smirked.

"Now you're just playing with fire," Gohan said. Cos and Mez charged at Gohan. Mez pulled back his fist to punch Gohan, but we all know that Mez and Cos will lose. Gohan punched Mez and Co in the stomach. They stood there frozen for a minute before then fell to the ground. Gohan slapped his hands together and stuck out his tongue. "You guys got burned. Nah!"

Gohan walked way. Oh yeah, he knew he was king for a moment, but that sour taste still lingered in his mouth. He really hated sour stuff, but sour and sweet he can do…like Sourpatch Kids. Oh did Gohan love those little yummy kids. It made him feel like he was eating his own people. Oh well.

As Gohan started walking he started to see the cage that Cos was talking about. With a shrug he walked over to see who was in the cage. As soon as he saw who was in there he stood in front of the cage. Gohan started to laugh.

"What the hell are you laughing at," Frezia growled. Gohan continued to laugh.

"How is he down here? He's not even dead," Racoome said folding his arms.

"Stomach cramp, stomach cramp," Gohan cried holding his stomach. "This…this is too funny. I need my camera phone." Gohan reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone. He opened it and aim it at the cage. "Say cheese."

"Cheese," Racoome said. Ginyu punched Racoome in the stomach.

"Did I tell you to say cheese," Ginyu asked.

"No." Racoome hugged his stomach.

"That's what I thought. Now, did you get my best side?"

"I got you punching Racoome and that's enough," Gohan said putting away his phone. "You did look violent though. It showed your tough side. Vegeta is going to love this."

"Vegeta," Frezia growled. "How do you know him?"

"You don't remember me," Gohan said pointing a finger at himself. He pouted. "I'm hurt."

"He must know us," Racoome said. "He knew my name."

"Who are you," King Cold asked. "I don't remember seeing you before."

Gohan took off his glasses and tucked them in his shirt. Racoome squinted and clapped his hands.

"You were the kid with the bad haircut," he cried.

"Yes," Gohan said with much enthusiasm. He smiled. "So how have you guys been? It's been ages since I saw you guys…alive…though you guys are dead."

"No thanks to you," Cell said coming out of the shadows. Gohan put back on his sun glasses. He didn't want Cell to see his reaction. Gohan hated him so much. "I want my revenge on you brat."

"But you're behind bars," Gohan said waving his finger. "Besides, I'm not the one who foiled your plan on blowing up the Earth."

"I hate Goku."

"That makes two of us."

"I guess Goku has more enemies than he does friends," Frezia laughed. "Even his own son hates him."

"You're an okay kid," Ginyu said with a chuckled. "My how Gohan has grown. Look at you, you're so tall."

"And weaker," Cell added. "Did you stop training after you killed me?"

"Yep," Gohan said sitting on the ground. He started playing with the dead grass. "Fighting is not my thing anymore, unless it's against someone that's fun to beat up. Like fights in high school I guess."

"So if we were to escape out of here would you try and stop us," Ginyu asked.

"Nah," Gohan replied. "But it looks like you guys can't get out of there."

"We can get out if you let us out," Racoome said.

"Why would I let you guys free?"

"We got candy."

Gohan raised his head.

"Bad news! Bad news!"

Goku turned his head as he saw Pikkon running towards King Kai and Grand Kai. Goku quickly followed Pikkon.

"What's wrong Pikkon," King Kai asked. Pikkon caught his breath before speaking.

"Cell…Frieza…" He huffed out. "Escpaed."

"What," Goku, King Kai, and Grand Kai yelled.

"All of them," Pikkon continued.

"How did they escape again," King Kai asked. "I thought we made the bars stronger!"

"I heard that someone let them out."

"For Kami's sake," Goku with a huff.

"What's wrong Goku," King Kai asked. "I don't think it was Gohan. Why would he let them free? Cell's in there!"

"But Gohan wasn't the same Gohan I was always telling you about," Goku explained.

"Is this the same Gohan that destroyed my car," Grand Kai asked. "If he let out those bad guys then he's not going to see his dead family…ever!"

"I'm sorry Grand Kai. Gohan just…has gone through changes over the past nine years. He's-"

"No more excuses dude," Grand Kai said. He took a deep breath. "Just get rid of the baddies down in HFIL. Pikkon, you go with him."

Pikkon nodded.

"Shall we," Pikkon asked. Goku smirked and nodded. They both flew to HFIL and all they saw was hell. The Ginyu force was trying to find a way to break the clouds. Cell, Frezia, and King Cold were tormenting little cloud souls, and Gohan was sitting on a stump licking a lolly pop. Goku shut his eyes as he saw Gohan

"I'm starting to get a headache," Goku said rubbing his temples. "I should have let him eat his ice cream first."

Pikkon blinked a few times.

"Let's get these guys back where they belong," Pikkon said forming a fist. "I handled these guys before when Cell came down here. They should be no problem for us!"

"Especially since I'm the one who sent them all here," Goku said placing his hand behind his head. He laughed. "Think you can handle them while I take candy away from a baby?"

Pikkon nodded. Goku smiled at Pikkon and flew towards Gohan. He was stopped by Frezia.

"Well well well if it isn't Goku," Frezia snickered. "It's been a while little monkey."

"Did Gohan set you free," Goku asked. He glared at Frezia as the alien laughed.

"And what if he did?"

"I knew it," Goku whispered to himself. He looked down at Gohan as he was licking his lolly pop. Gohan was smiling not knowing what was going on around him. He was contempt. "Hate to tell you this Frezia, but you're going back in jail!"

Goku didn't even need to power up to super saiyan. With one punch in the stomach Frezia fell to the ground unconscious. Goku shook his head as he flew towards Gohan.

Gohan, enjoying his lolly pop, didn't even see Goku land in front of him. Goku flicked the lolly pop out of Gohan's hand. Gohan soon realized, after a couple of licks, there was no more lolly pop in his hands. He stared at his empty hand and pouted. Goku grunted and Gohan looked up to see his father staring down at him."

"What's up," Gohan asked. He looked back down at his empty hand. He looked down at the ground and saw his lolly pop there. "My lolly pop…it's dirty." He stood up and cupped his hands over his mouth. "Hey Racoome! My lolly pop is on the ground! Can you toss me a new one?"

"No problem," Racoome shouted as the rest of the Ginyu force was being badly beaten by Pikkon. Racoome reached inside his armor and pulled out another lolly pop. He threw it to Gohan. "It's my last one!"

Pikkon then hit Racoome in the face. A few teeth fell out.

"Thank you," Gohan shouted as he caught the lolly pop. He looked at it and smiled. "It's cherry. All I need is beer for my cherry beer!"

Gohan opened the wrapper and started licking his new lolly pop.

"Gohan," Goku shouted. Gohan was surprised at Goku's yelling and almost dropped his lolly pop. Gohan sighed as his lolly pop was back safely in his hands. He started licking it again. "What the hell are you doing Gohan?"

"What does it look like," Gohan snapped backed. "I'm licking my lolly pop!"

"Do you know what's going on around you?" Gohan nodded as he started licking. "If you don't pay attention to me I'll flick that lolly pop to the ground like the last one!"

Gohan glared up at Goku. He reached for his sunglasses, which was in his shirt, and placed them on his face. He stood up and dusted off his back. Gohan pointed the lolly pop at Goku's face.

"They had candy," Gohan said moving the lolly pop in Goku's face. "How can you say no to candy? Besides, they said they would leave me alone, and they left me alone with my lolly pop that you killed."

"I can't believe you," Goku shouted. Gohan stuck the lolly pop in his mouth. "I came here to make your wedding day a little bit more special by having Mu-Ma and TJ come back from the dead to see you get married. Grand Kai won't do it because you are causing too much trouble here! You destroyed his car!"

Gohan shrugged his shoulders.

"What else is new," Gohan said turning his back towards Goku. "I fuck up again." He started walking away from Goku. "I'll be at this place when I die so I might as well make some friends here instead of enemies."

"Gohan they are our enemies! Don't you know how many innocent lives they destroyed? Cell was the one who killed me!"

Gohan turned around

"Cell didn't kill you," Gohan shouted. He took his glasses and threw them to the ground. His lolly pop dropped out of his mouth as he spoke. "I did! There, are you happy now? It's your blood that's stained on my hands every single fucking day of my life!" He pointed his finger at Goku. "And you're the one who fucked up my life the day you took me to Master Roshi's house."

"Gohan I-"

"Don't say another word to me Goku. This is why we…"

Gohan turned his head to the side. He shook his head and flew his arms in the air. He then placed them on his and scrunched his hair in his hands. He paced around a little and took a deep breath.

"Why do you blame yourself every time Gohan," Goku asked. Gohan stopped pacing. He closed his eyes and shook his head again. Gohan dropped his hands to the ground and opened his eyes. He looked Goku right in the eyes.

"I hate you." Goku was surprised. He took a step back and tripped on the stump Gohan was sitting on. With his hands the ground Goku pushed himself up, but was still sitting on the ground.

"You don't mean it Gohan," Goku said. Was Goku…about to cry?

"I hate you," Gohan repeated himself. He began to pace. "I mean hell I thought that maybe we can work it out and talk it over. That shit doesn't work anymore with this fucked up relationship. I can't love you. I can't like. I can't stand to be around you anymore. I fucking hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you."

Goku stood up. Both men were oblivious to the fight behind them. Pikkon already defeated the Ginyu Force, King Cold, and Frezia was down for the count a while ago. Cell was being a slight problem, but Pikkon knew how to take care of Cell. Go Pikkon!

"I can't hate you Gohan," Goku said as Gohan stopped pacing. "If you want to hear me say that I hate you it's not going to happen. I know our 'father-son' bond isn't there, but there is a thin piece of string still holding it together. That one piece of sting is you Gohan. You called me to come over for some ice cream. You know that you wanted us to fix our relationship."

"You killed my lolly pop," Gohan whimpered.

"I love you Gohan."

Gohan shook his head.

"No," Gohan said as he flew up in the air. "I still hate you. Nothing is going to change that…nothing!"

"I don't care if you hate me forever," Goku smiled. "I'm going to fix us."

"I can't believe we sound like a couple," Gohan mumbled. "Whatever Goku."

Gohan flew away once again. Goku shook his head but still smiled. Now to handle the problem with the baddies that escaped from their prison. Goku turned around ready to fight but saw no bad guys around. He walked over to where their prison was, and they were. All knocked unconscious and back in their cage. Goku scratched his head.

"Did you guys get tired and went to take a nap," Goku said looking puzzled.

"I took care of them," Pikkon said approaching Goku. "Did you clear things with your son?"

"He hates me," Goku said with a sigh. He smiled. "That's okay. We'll work in out."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I have to tell myself that we can work it out. I guess I'm trying to push the truth away."

"Call it a little white lie," Pikkon said putting his hand on Goku's shoulder. "It'll work…you'll see."

"Thanks Pikkon."

Woot! Another new chapter, and it didn't take forever like last time to update. Please review.


	34. The start of a new club

Hey another chapter! Woot!

Disclaimer: Don't own.

"So I said I hate him" Gohan said as he was drunk as hell. "I flew off, found myself in a drawer, and some huge red guy sent me home."

"That's King Emma," Vegeta said, also drunk. "He's big!"

"Huge!" Gohan spread his arms wide open. He leaned backwards and titled back. He grabbed the edge of the bar and pulled himself forwards. "That big."

"Wanna know what else is big? Earth!"

"Huge!"

Seymour shook his head as he dried a glass. Vegeta and Gohan were the only two in the bar. Of course Seymour was there, but he was the only one sober. He enjoyed watching the two, and getting big tips from Vegeta.

"More beer," Vegeta said as he realized that his glass was empty.

"What about the tip you said you'll give me," Seymour said pointing at the empty container on the bar. Vegeta nodded and pulled out a twenty out of his wallet. He placed it in the container and Seymour filled up his beer. "Thanks Vegeta."

"You're the best…bar tender ever," Vegeta said pointing a drunken finger at Seymour.

"True dat," Gohan said pointing his hand up in the air. Vegeta pulled Gohan's hand down to point at Seymour. "Yeah that!"

"You're flagged Boss," Seymour said handing the beer to Vegeta. He took the twenty out of the jar and placed it in his pocket. "Do your ladies know where you are?"

"I told the woman I was out," Vegeta said. He took a sip of his beer. "Damn kids are annoying me to no end. One kid cries and the other one is just…annoying! What about you Boss?"

"I forgot to call," Gohan said looking at his beer. "Don't matter anyway. There's only a few places that I'll be at late at night. Here, Owen's, Mai's, Ziggy's, Moth's, Seymour's, you, the store, and that's it!"

"Those are a lot of places Boss," Seymour said refilling Gohan's beer with more cherry beer. "Are there places that we don't know about?"

"Maybe," Gohan replied as Seymour added cherry juice in his beer. "The bridge."

"Bridge," Vegeta questioned. Gohan nodded as he gulped down his beer. Seymour watched as Gohan gulped the whole glass down and placed it on the bar. He once again nodded and licked his lips.

"Less cherry more alcohol."

"You are going to have a bad hang over tomorrow Boss," Seymour said giving Gohan bottled water. "Water it down a bit."

"What bridge," Vegeta asked.

"My thinking bridge," Gohan said tapping his head. "I go there to think about stuff."

"I want a thinking bridge," Vegeta said with a pout. "I have an idea!"

Vegeta slammed his hand on the table.

"What," Seymour asked.

A slight moment of silence.

"I lost it."

"Damn," Gohan said as he put his head down. "It sounded so great too."

"Who wants to join an 'I hate Goku' club anyway," Vegeta said finishing his beer. Gohan turned to Vegeta, and Vegeta turned to Gohan. A smile spread across their face, an evil smile that is.

"Shot rules," Gohan shouted as he stood up. Seymour nodded and put a few shot glasses on the bar. He filled them up with vodka and waited for the rules to start.

"Number one," Vegeta said holding two…three…a couples fingers wiggled…ah one finger! "You must hate Goku in the 'I hate Goku' club."

"Agreed," Gohan said. They each reached for a shot and took it. They placed the empty shot glass on the table. Seymour moved them out of the way. "Two…I got nothing."

"Manners," Vegeta said extending out his pointer finger. He swayed a bit. "Since our family," Vegeta stuck out his tongue, "loves Goku," he stuck his tongue back in, "we are forced to be nice. Only around family!"

"Agreed!"

There goes another shot.

"Oh oh got another one," Vegeta said with a burp. "You can't be related to him!"

"Agreeeeeeee-wait a minute," Gohan's mouth was agape. He stared off into space for a brief moment. "Goku's my dad!"

"Aw that sucks," Vegeta said with disgust. "Wait…you're a McGee. You don't have the same last name. So it's all cool man. Just remember your manners."

"Manners." Gohan nodded his head and smiled. They both took a shot. "Manners are important, and they…they save lives!"

"Like monkeys!"

"Monkeys throw poop at people!"

"And they fuck in front of people!"

"And they throw poop!"

"And they can hang with their tails!"

"Poop!"

They both took the last of the shots Seymour prepared for them. They both looked at each other in utter confusion.

"What the hell were we talking about," Vegeta asked.

"I forget," Gohan replied back. He huffed. "Damn. Must of been good too!"

Seymour smiled and shook his head. Gohan opened his bottled water and took a small sip. He licked his lips again.

"Hate Goku club," Vegeta shouted. Seymour dropped a shot glass from Vegeta's yelling. Gohan looked over at the broken glass.

"I'm too drunk to clean that up," Gohan said sitting back in his seat. Seymour mumbled underneath his breath as he grabbed a dust pan and cleaned up the glass.

"So why did you run from Kakkorot," Vegeta asked. He realized he was saying Goku, because Gohan said Goku, and Vegeta was too drunk to remember that Goku was Kakkorot.

"I couldn't take it," Gohan said putting the cap over his water. "The welcome was gone and I've waited long enough to make it. And if he was so strong he might as well just do it alone. And I'll watch him go." Gohan was in serious thought. "That's a song Goten played me before."

"Watch this," Seymour said with excitement to Vegeta. "He's gonna be serious even though he's pissed ass drunk. It's amazing."

Gohan started off into space. He started to move his lips as if he was singing the song himself. He then nodded and looked at Seymour.

"I can do a cover right," Gohan asked as his voice was straight, mono, and not drunk. Vegeta opened his mouth in amazement.

"Owen can help you out," Seymour said. "He's knows the song better than you."

"But there are violins and a chello(Not spelled right but it sounds right) so I might need Mai's and Marron's help with it. Marron might be shy at first, but she needs to learn how to perform in front of a crowd. Think Ziggy can learn a chello?"

"He can learn," Seymour replied. "I'm his older brother. Whatever I say goes."

"Goten did want me to perform that song because he said that it reminded him of me and Goku. I think he wants Goku to hear it too."

"He just wants his brother back in the family."

"I want my brother back in the family but I fucked that up." Gohan took a deep breath. He stood up and shouted. "I want ice cream!"

"Back to being drunk," Seymour said to Vegeta. "Wasn't that cool?"

"Awsome," Vegeta said standing up also. "You were totally sober for a whole minute!"

"Let's take a shot for that," Gohan said. They both sat back down on their seats and swayed back and forth in their seats. "One more shot and then we go home."

"My limit is almost there," Vegeta said holing onto the bar for balance. "I want a Crazy Frog."

"Me too," Gohan said. "I said poop."

Vegeta and Gohan both went into fits of laughter. Seymour prepared the Crazy Frogs for the two drunk saiyans and only smiled. It was a good night.

Woot! Next chapter…GOHAN'S BACHELOR PARTY!!! And Videl's little party too…but Gohan will be a lot more fun to write.

Reviews please!


	35. PARTY!

Disclaimer:………………Um….anyone know where I can get a Gohan cosplay outfit? My boyfriend said he'll be Gohan for the anime convention later in August, and I want a costume for him! He'll be a teenage Super Saiyan Gohan! And I'll be Sailor Moon! And I'm looking for cheap…cause fanfiction doesn't make you rich. ; So yeah, if I were rich I would own DBZ…but as you can see…I don't.

emo tear

"No matter how many times we come here I'm always the one driving," Ziggy said as they stood in front of Master Roshi's house.

"You're the only one who has a car that can drive on water," Gohan said with his hands in his pockets. "Besides, it's my bachelor party I don't have to drive."

"But you and Veggie-chan can fly."

"There are six people, plus Roshi, and we can only carry one person." Gohan blinked. "And it's weird carry another guy in our arms…that would make me gay."

"It's not like you went gay before," Owen said from the far corner of the gang. There were six people standing in front of Roshi's house. There was the band Masiko, Seymour, and Vegeta. Roshi was also coming, but no has knocked on the door yet.

Everyone looked over at Owen.

"I was drunk," Gohan exclaimed.

"So was I," Owen yelled back. His faced turned red. "I kinda enjoyed it."

"Well…me too," Gohan admitted. "Okay, so I went gay for three minutes."

"Three minutes," Vegeta said with a raised eyebrow. "Did you realize that you were kissing a guy the first two?"

"Maybe," Gohan said turning around towards the door. "I was drunk, Owen looked like a girl, and that's all I'm saying."

"Mai has it all on camera anyway," Moth said.

"They even kissed when they weren't drunk," Seymour said folding his arms. "Mai has that one on camera too. Who knew she would get jealous when Boss and Owen kissed."

"Two guys kissing in front of a girl doesn't make a girl jealous," Gohan said knocking on the door. "Mai was just mad because she wished we were a couple, and the fact that I grabbed Owen's ass."

"She was pissed at that," Owen said with a chuckle. "Or was it the fact that you threw me on the couch and started unbuttoning your pants while I got on all fours?"

"Sad thing is…we were sober."

"Poor Mai."

"She dropped the camera."

"And it broke."

"We didn't have lube anyway."

Krillin opened the door and saw the six standing out there.

"Were you really going to ass rape Owen Boss," Ziggy asked.

Krillins' face fell.

"If I had lube at the time then yeah," Gohan responded. He looked at the door and saw Krillin standing there. Gohan blinked then smiled. "We're here to pick up Roshi."

"Uh…yeah," Krillin responded. He blinked. "I never thought you were that way Gohan."

"Neither did I," Gohan said putting his hand behind his head. "Although Mai did experiment."

"Wish I had a camera for that," Vegeta commented. Everyone nodded and grunted.

"Hey wait," Gohan said realizing who they were talking about.

"I'll get Roshi for you," Krillin said as he headed in the house. He stopped midway and turned around. "Do you think you have room for one more?"

"Eighteen said no," Gohan said. "I asked her already."

"Why did you tell her?!"

"Because she knew a good strip joint."

"Why would she-" Krillin stopped. "Eighteen we need to talk! Master Roshi…Gohan's here."

Krillin headed in the house. Gohan saw Eighteen in the kitchen and Krillin talking to her.

"Does Krillin know Eighteen used to work in a strip club after Cell died," Vegeta asked Gohan.

"How did you know," Gohan asked.

"I wasn't committed then."

"Sweet."

Roshi appeared in front of the door with a huge smile on his face. The gang couldn't help but smile back. They all loved Roshi. He was the coolest pervert anyone has ever known. Mu-Ma would love him too. Gohan could only picture Mu-Ma and Roshi being married and living a happy, perverted life. Only one thing missing:

Mu-Ma

Gohan messed that up. If he wasn't so immature then maybe he could see Mu-Ma and TJ again. But if he wasn't immature then he wouldn't be himself. It didn't matter anyway.

'They're not coming back anyway,' Gohan thought as he forced a smile as Master Roshi started talking about girls and their ta-ta's. 'Although TJ would enjoy this.'

"Why isn't Goku here," Roshi asked. Gohan kept his smile on his face and laughed.

"I hate him," he said. Roshi titled his head. "So he's not coming."

"Is he going to be at your wedding tomorrow?"

"Forced to," Gohan said between his teeth. "Videl said that if I don't invite him our honeymoon will involve no sex."

"Whipped," Ziggy said. Gohan shot a glare. "What? You know it's true!"

"So…I liked being whipped."

"You're probably be whipped by a bunch of strange women," Seymour said. "Okay rule time!" Seymour pulled out a piece of paper from his pockets. "Number one, if you're not single you cannot sleep with a striper."

"Dammit," Gohan mumbled.

"Number two," Seymour continued, "you are allowed to touch, feel, but no kissing unless you're single."

"Dammit," Moth mumbled.

"Number three, do not let a stripper take you away to a private room. You will regret it in the morning…unless you're single then go right ahead. Remember to use protection"

"Dammit," Owen mumbled.

"Number 4…this isn't Vegas. I will tattle-tale."

"Dammit," Ziggy mumbled.

"Number five." Seymour cleared his throat. "Do not get excited. Keep your man down."

"Dammit," Vegeta mumbled.

"Last one. Do not get drunk. You can be buzzed, but no one is allowed to have a hangover in the morning."

"Dammit," they all said, expect for Roshi of course. Sure he didn't mind not being completely drunk, but he was single. He was going to enjoy this day.

"Doesn't sound fun anyway," Krillin said appearing at the door. "It's your bachelor party for Kami's sake! Do what you want!"

"Do what you want and be single," Eighteen said appearing behind Krillin. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"I'll risk it," Ziggy said. Seymour glared at his little brother. Ziggy glared back. Seymour had his "mad face" on. Ziggy cowered down. "Just because you're older doesn't mean you can tell me what to do."

"I'll tell Mom," Seymour said. "You still live under her house. She can tell you what to do."

"And I'll tell her that you were the one who broke her glasses and blamed me!"

"She won't believe you now!"

"I can try!"

"I'm rather happy I'm an only child," Vegeta said to Gohan as Seymour and Ziggy were yelling at each other.

"TJ and I always bickered," Gohan said. "Mu-Ma used to soak us with the super soaker to make us stopped. One day TJ and I were wearing white tank tops, and Mu-Ma was happy to see a wet t-shirt contest."

"Her own kids?"

"Technically TJ was her grandson, and they're blood."

"And you?"

"It's disturbing when an old lady yells at you to take off your pants so she can have a wet underwear contest," Gohan said with a slight head shake. "I was wearing white boxers that day too."

"Did she enjoy herself," Vegeta said with a smirk.

"If you were a girl and you saw a white underwear contest wouldn't you enjoy it?" Gohan smiled. "I wonder if we'll see a wet t-shirt contest."

Seymour and Ziggy stopped arguing after fifteen minutes. They all went into Ziggy's car, but there was a small fight on who sat in the front seat. Gohan wanted to sit in the front because it was his last day before his big day. Seymour wanted to sit up front because of the leg room. Vegeta wanted to sit in the front because he didn't like being cramped in the back seat with Roshi.

Two minutes later…

Vegeta won.

How?

He blasted one of the trees on the tiny Turtle Island. Seymour gave up right then and there. There was no way he could beat that.

Gohan blew up another tree, and said he can do the same thing. He also called Vegeta "shorty." So what did Vegeta do?

He kicked Gohan in the knees, and sat in the front seat as Gohan hopped around for a little bit. After a few hops Gohan sat in the back seat right behind Vegeta. He started kicking the back of Vegeta's seat.

"Knock it off," Vegeta yelled for the third time. "I swear I'll break your knees and make you roll down the alter!"

"I can't help it," Gohan whined. "I hate car rides. I have to pee!"

"Well you have to hold it," Vegeta yelled. Gohan kicked his seat. "One more time I dare you!"

"Will you two knock it off," Seymour yelled. "We left the island three minutes ago! We still have another half an hour before we reach land, and then fifteen minutes we will be there!"

"I wanna be there now," Gohan whined.

"Me too," Roshi added.

"Boss you can fly," Seymour said pointing to Gohan. "Why don't you fly there?"

"Don't wanna." Gohan folded his arms. He then kicked Vegeta seat.

"That's it," Vegeta said unbuckling his seatbelt. He jumped into the back seat and tried to choke Gohan.

Picture if you may a blue square. Now try picturing a little yellow bug zigzagging all over the blue square. Can you picture it? That, my fellow readers, is Ziggy trying to drive while trying to get Vegeta back in the front seat.

"Be glad I'm not going to punch you in the chest!"

"I still can't breathe!"

"Vegeta knock it off!"

"Stop kicking my damn seat!"

"I'll die kicking your seat!"

"Look forward Ziggy!"

"I'm trying but Vegeta's legs are in the way!"

"His legs are short! All you have to do is…ack…too tight!"

"I'll make it tighter!"

"Stop the damn car!"

Ziggy slammed on the brakes. Vegeta flung forward and landed back in his seat. Gohan looked back at Seymour as he rubbed his neck. He only smiled. Save by Uncle Seymour.

So now the seating arrangements changed.

Seymour was sitting in the front seat with Vegeta sitting behind him. Next to Vegeta was Owen. In the row back Moth was sitting behind Vegeta, next to him was Master Roshi, and Gohan sat near the window. The car ride was quiet.

"Immature idiots," Seymour mumbled as they reached land.

Vegeta glanced in the back seat at Gohan. Gohan saw Vegeta and smiled. All Vegeta did was smile back as he faced forward and looked out his window.

"Okay, now I really have to pee," Gohan said crossing his legs as Vegeta began kicking Seymour's seat.

Goku was watching Pan as she played around with her Wobble set. He could tell right off the bat that she was Gohan's kid. She kept hitting the Wobble, it wobbled, she laughed, and then starting hitting it again. This went on for the past hour.

Chi-Chi took a sip of her tea as Bulma fed Bra. Trunks and Goten were in the GR playing and the two ladies only hoped that they wouldn't destroy anything. Goku and Chi-Chi were taking care of Pan while her parents were out doing who knows what. Chi-Chi sighed as she put her cup down.

"I wouldn't mind being where Videl is right now," she said looking at Bulma.

"Tell me about it," Bulma said handing Bra a bottle. Bra put the bottle in her mouth and began drinking it. "If I had more friends I could have had a bachelorette before I got married."

"Me too," Chi-Chi agreed. She looked over at Pan as she kept knocking down the Wobble. "It's not fair. You see Pan a lot more than Goku or I do."

"Gohan is Vegeta's best friend. How the hell that happened I do not know."

"That's because Vegeta likes Boss," Goku said. He was sitting on the couch backwards so he could watch Pan play behind the couch. "Gohan is a different person."

"What do you mean," Bulma asked. Goku looked over at Bulma and sighed. He placed his head on top of the couch.

"Boss is just a character that Gohan plays," he explained. "Gohan just wants to be Boss and not himself because Boss is loved by all. Boss has tons of friends, Boss is cool, and Boss is…not Gohan."

"So you say he's been putting up an act all these years," Chi-Chi questioned. Goku nodded. "He's a good actor then."

"But a terrible liar," Bulma commented. "When Vegeta and Gohan were out one day Vegeta came home late. Gohan was walking with him and they were both drunk. I asked them where they were, and Gohan said that they went to the grocery store and bought eggs. There were no eggs, and Gohan did not keep a straight face. They both started laughing."

"How much he has changed," Chi-Chi said as she picked her tea back up. "I wonder what he would be like if he never ran away."

"If he didn't steal the data last year then I could tell you," Bulma said taking the empty bottle away from Bra. "I had to destroy the program because of that."

"He would be what Chi-Chi wanted him to be, a scholar," Goku said. He smiled. "He would be a dork."

"Goku," Chi-Chi exclaimed.

"Dork," Pan repeated. She looked up at Goku and pointed a finger at him. "Dorkbutt."

"That's not nice," Goku said with a pout . "That's a mean thing to say."

"Sorry," Pan apologized. She walked over to Goku and climbed on the couch. She sat next to him with her legs spread open and her diaper showing. She was wearing a little red dress with little black shoes. She then laid her hand flat. "Beer me."

"She's Gohan's," Chi-Chi said with a laugh. Bulma also laughed while Bra looked confused. Chi-Chi got up and prepared a sippy cup for her. She walked over and handed her a cup of chocolate milk. "Here you go honey."

"Thanks old lady." Chi-Chi twitch. Pan looked up at her. "Granny."

"Better," Chi-Chi said with a huff. "Although Granny makes me sound old."

"Gram-gram," Pan questioned.

"I sound like food."

"Mu-Ma?"

Chi-Chi blinked. Pan looked up at her with those little innocent black eyes. Chi-Chi forced a small smile.

"No sweetie," she said as she bent down to be at Pan's level. "Mu-Ma is at another place."

"But Mu-Ma is Daddy's mom," Pan said. She pouted. "You're the old lady."

"I am not old," Chi-Chi yelled. Pan laughed and so did Goku. Chi-Chi pulled Goku by the ear and pulled him into another room. You can hear Chi-Chi yelling at Goku.

Bulma sat next to Pan as she drank out of her sippy cup.

"Auntie B," Pan said as she looked up at Bulma.

"What is it sweetie," Bulma questioned.

"Why is Daddy always sad?"

Bulma was taken back at the question.

"What do you mean Pan?"

"Mommy said Daddy misses Mu-Ma," Pan said as she lifted her sippy cup in the air. "Mu-Ma is Daddy's mom, but the old lady is Daddy's mom too. Who is Daddy's mom?"

"They both are sweetie," Bulma said ruffing up Pan's hair.

"They're les-b-ians?"

Bulma's face fell.

"Where did you hear that word?"

"Daddy."

"You truly are the daughter of Gohan," Bulma said as her faced turned red. "You did get his smart genes though. You have very good speaking skills for a two year old."

"Two and a half," Pan corrected. "Mommy says that I have Daddy's smart side, and Daddy says I have his special side."

"Special?"

"I pooped my pants!" Pan threw her sippy cup in the air as she cheered. It flew behind the couch and landed. Bulma blinked a few times before she could smell.

"Oh yeah…you're Gohan's."

"I said poop!"

"So you left her with the future in laws," Mai said as they put on penis hats. "What did Boss have to say about that?"

"Nothing," Videl said biting a chocolate penis. "He said he was going to see some boobies and have a boner in the morning."

"That's going to make a nice picture," Erasea said sucking on a penis lolly-pop. "I'll let Mai take that picture."

"I'll name it 'ten minutes until the honeymoon'" Mai said. The girls laughed.

The girls had a penis theme going on. They had penis hats, lolly-pops, chocolate, gummies, and a male blow up doll that they took turns carry around. Erasea set up everything since she was the maid of honor. Mai wasn't the maid of honor; she wasn't even a bridesmaid.

Gohan and Videl gave her a choice.

Bridesmaid or best man?

Since Gohan had a few best mans…Owen, Ziggy, Moth, and Seymour, he thought one more couldn't hurt even though Mai was a girl. But it was her choice…and she chose Best Man. Videl questioned Mai's answer, but Mai was one hundred percent sure. She was happy she could wear a tux.

Videl was enjoying her last day as a bachelorette. She had all her bridesmaids there, her Maid of Honor, and one of Gohan's best men. There was Erasea, Mai, Ellen (Mike's girlfriend. Mike couldn't make it to Gohan's bachelor party. Someone called out and he had to cover), Seymour's wife, (did I ever give her a name?), and a friend from High school named Lime. Gohan never met her…so he says.

"Who wants to see guys in thongs wagging their tails in our face," Mai cried.

"Aye," all the girls cheered.

"Aye, aye, aye," Roshi said as a fresh pair of ta-ta's appeared in front of his face. He looked over at Gohan who was getting a bachelor lap dance. "Can I be your dad since you hate yours?"

"Why not," Gohan said as the lap dancer took off her top. She stuck her breasts in Gohan's face. She ruffled up his hair a little bit before she started dancing on his lap again. "In middle school you didn't have nice breasts Jeanna."

"Shut up Boss," Jeanna said as she crouched down and put her head on Gohan's knees. "Sure you don't wanna go in the back and make this bachelor party have a happy ending?"

"I can't. There are rules I have to follow."

"I think _he_ begs to differ."

"Think with the big head not the small," Seymour shouted across the room.

"I'm trying," Gohan shouted.

"I'm gonna crash, "Moth shouted as a fully naked girl was dancing in front of him.

"Pull up, pull up," Gohan shouted.

"Go down, go down," Seymour shouted.

"Seymour you're not one to talk," Vegeta said as his hand was firmly pressed onto a strippers boob. His faced turned red. "I'm married."

"So," the woman said. "I'm just doing my job. You just sit here and do yours." She giggled and tapped Vegeta on the nose.

"I love you Boss," Vegeta said before two pairs of boobs were right in his face.

"This is so awesome," Ziggy said as he slapped a stripper's ass. She smiled and handed him a whip. "I want to get married just for this."

"This is a lot better when you are slightly buzzed," Moth said.

"Being slightly drunk makes things just a little bit better," Gohan said as two girls started making out in front of him. "Oh Kami just let me die right now."

"Where's Roshi," Seymour asked.

"In the back," Gohan said he got a different lap dancer. "I wish I was him."

"You do realize that we will be home late, and won't get any action later," Owen said.

"Blue balls," Ziggy shouted. "Why do women have such beautiful bodies?"

"To tease you," Seymour said as his placed his hands over his zipper on his pants. "I'm happily married. I'm happily married. This isn't working."

"Think with your big head," Gohan teased.

"Shut up Boss!"

Gohan and his friends found themselves at the Satan Park doing what you do at the park.

Play.

Gohan and Owen were having a stick battle while Roshi refereed. Moth and Ziggy were seeing who can hang onto the bars the longest while kicking each other to make each other fall. Seymour and Vegeta sat down on the swings watching everyone having fun. Seymour smiled as he watched Gohan whack Owen in the knee, and in return Owen whacked Gohan in the shoulder. Soon the hitting each other became poking each other, and Roshi kept count on who had the most pokes.

"He's the most immature guy I know," Seymour said to Vegeta. "Yet he's the first one of the nest to spread his wings and fly."

"How father-like," Vegeta said.

"Yeah well…I promised TJ and Mu-Ma I take care of him." Seymour smiled. "TJ and I made a bet way back when. I said Boss will never get married, and he said that Boss will. I would have to pay him a thousand zenny!"

"He'll run," Vegeta said. "I bet a thousand zenny on that!"

"I ain't betting on that!"

"You know it's true?"

"I just don't think it hit him yet that marriage is permanent," Seymour said as he slowly swung back and forth. "Your leash gets shorter."

"Then the woman gives you a chocker," Vegeta huffed.

"And then puts on the barking collar."

"Leaves you outside because you were bad."

"Expects you to leave then come home." Seymour sighed. "He won't come home."

Vegeta just nodded.

Gohan's stick broke and he was stuck with a twig. He looked at the broken stick and at Owen. He threw the twig at him and started to run. Owen began to chase Gohan around with his stick up in the air. Sadly, though, Gohan ran through the bars where Ziggy and Moth were. Owen was right behind and accidentally hit Ziggy in the side with the stick. Ziggy fell to the ground with Owen's stick next to him. Gohan and Owen stopped running and looked back at their friend.

Moth let go of the monkey bars and landed on his feet. Ziggy got up and grabbed the stick. He began to chase Gohan and Owen while Moth tried to stop him. Gohan and Owen were laughing as Ziggy yelled like Tarzan. Moth stopped to hold in his stomach. He, like Gohan and Owen, was laughing too hard he couldn't run and laugh at the same time.

"They look like they're having so much fun," Vegeta said.

"Their brothers," Seymour said now swinging side to side. "We're uncles."

"Uncles?" Vegeta looked at Seymour. Seymour smiled and patted Vegeta on the shoulder.

"You're in our family now Vegeta," Seymour said looking up at the sky. "It's fucked up, but hell we all our."

"I don't understand," Vegeta said with a grunt. "I don't want to be part of this family."

Seymour smiled.

"Tough," Seymour said standing up. "You're Uncle Vegeta, I'm Uncle Seymour, and those are our brats out there that we have to keep an eye on. Especially the one who's 'it' in tag."

Vegeta looked over at the "kids." Gohan was trying to tag Roshi. Sure he was old, but the old man was good at not being it. So instead Gohan decided to get a hold of Owen. He grabbed some sticks and started throwing them at Owen trying to hit him. Sadly, his aim was off and since he was slightly buzzed he couldn't tell who he was hitting.

"Ha! Got you," Gohan shouted.

"That's not me," Owen said standing next to the slide. "I don't go clang when you hit me with sticks."

_Smack_

"Ow!"

"I got you there," Gohan cried.

"Wasn't me again, but Moth is it," Owen said as he started to run.

"Well I hit something," Gohan said as he started to run also.

"Yeah my eye," Moth cried as he pick up some sticks Gohan threw. "An eye for eye, and shit you guys cannot zig-zag when I can't focus straight anyway. That's cheating!"

"We're trying to run straight," Ziggy said hiding behind a tire swing. "It's just a little hard right now."

"I got something that can make us less drunk but extra happy," Owen said as he stopped running. Gohan, Ziggy and Moth walked up to Owen as he was searching through his pockets. He pulled out a small zip-lock bag with tiny green leaves. "Weed!"

"Sweet," they all cried.

"Not sweet," Seymour cried as he marched his way up to the band. They all looked at him. "You can't do that stuff!"

"Does one of the rules say no weed," Moth asked. Seymour hit Ziggy on the back of the head.

"I didn't say it," Ziggy cried holding his head.

"But you're going to do it," Seymour said. "Gimmi it Owen."

"I bought some for everyone…even you Seymour," Owen said pulling the bag close. "Besides, it's only because it's a celebration before Boss signs away his life. It's not against the rules."

"But it's against the law," Vegeta said. "Which is why I want to try it."

"Yeah! Uncle Vegeta said we could," Moth cried. "One adult says yes then the answer's yes!"

"Sweet," they all cried. Vegeta smirked.

Seymour looked over at Vegeta as the band sat down on the grass.

"I'm going to be divorced because of you," he said as he sat down also. Vegeta followed everyone else as Roshi was helping roll up the weed. How he knows about weed…well I don't know. He's old.

"So you're going to smoke weed," Vegeta asked.

"Gotta have fun sometimes," Seymour replied.

"You just want to be the good cop gone bad."

"With this stuff I will be."

Gohan swayed back and forth. The other band members did the same thing as they all cried random things. Vegeta only watched as they started to bob their heads.

"I was supposed to get married, but then I got high," Gohan sang. "I was going to say 'I do', but then I got high."

"Oh man," Owen said.

"I'm single, drunk and naked and I know why, hey hey."

"Because I got high," they all sang. "Because I got high. Because I got high. Dadadadda."

"I was going to give my best friend away, but then I got high," Owen sang.

"Ohhh," Moth oh'ed.

"I was going to wear a tux, but then I got high. Now I'm late for the wedding and I know why, hey hey."

"Because I got high," they all sang. "Because I got high. Because I got high. Dadadadda."

"I was trying to write a speech, instead I got high," Ziggy sang. "I'm driving home with my brother, but then I got high."

"Damn man," Gohan said.

"Now I'm naked in this park and I know why."

"Why man," Owen sang.

"Because I got high," they all sang. "Because I got high. Because I got high. Dadadadda."

"I'm not going remember today because I got high." Moth sang. "I'll forget that I have a boner because I got high."

"Aren't we all," Seymour added,

"I forgot my best friend's wedding and I know why, hey hey!"

"Because I got high," they all sang. "Because I got high. Because I got high. Dadadadda."

"I forgot to add rule, so then I got high," Seymour sang. He looked over at Vegeta and gave him a "you add your own lyric" look.

"I was going to masterbate, but then I got high," Vegeta sang.

"Whoo-hoo," Gohan shouted.

"Now we're sleeping on the couch, and we know why," both Seymour and Vegeta sang.

"Because I got high," they all sang. "Because I got high. Because I got high. Dadadadda."

They all laughed and smoked their weed. Moth looked up as he saw something standing behind Gohan, who was across from him in their circle.

"Owen you have some strange shit," he said as he took a puff. "There's a tall green man standing behind Boss over there."

"I see it too," Owen said, who was sitting next to Gohan. "This shit must be good then."

Gohan looked up and saw Piccolo standing above him. He smiled.

"Hi Piccy-san."

"What are you do…ing," Piccolo said, but stumbled when he saw Vegeta with him doing the same thing he was doing. He looked at both Vegeta and Gohan and shook his head. "Never mind."

"Wanna try some," Vegeta said as he took a puff. He started to couch, and Seymour patted him on the back.

"You're gonna cough at first," he said. "Then you'll get used to it."

"You do realize that you are getting married tomorrow Gohan," Piccolo said. Gohan nodded. "It hasn't hit you yet, has it?"

"It just hit me," Gohan said with a smile.

"Damn," Vegeta said as he blinked rapidly.

"Vegeta got hit too," Seymour said as he laughed. "Welcome to a place where all your worries just disappear and come back to you tomorrow morning."

"Feel fine," Owen asked Vegeta.

"I never felt so relaxed in my life," Vegeta said. "It's like your flying on the ground while you're drunk."

"Done it," Gohan said as he raised his hand. Piccolo grabbed Gohan's hand and pulled him up. Gohan dropped his weed on the ground, but Owen picked it up and held onto it knowing that Gohan would come back for it later. That is, until Piccolo flew them both up in the air.

"Dammmmmmnnnnn," Ziggy cried as he looked. "Boss is flying dude! That is, like, so totally cool dude!"

"Dude," Moth spoke. "He's up in the air like a bird dude. Dude, I'm saying dude. I can't stop saying dude." He began to laugh.

"It's okay dude," Owen said. "Aw dude, now I'm saying dude. Dude, I can't stop dude."

"Dude," Vegeta chimed. "It's okay dude. Aw dude, dude is contagious dude."

"Don't worry dude," Seymour said as he finished his weed. "It's all fun dude!"

"Dude, this is the best day of my life," Roshi said. "And I love you dudes!"

"Dude I'm missing all the fun," Gohan said as he watched his friends all laugh and fall to the ground waving up at Gohan. Piccolo huffed, and Gohan knew he had to be serious…but it hard since he was totally high dude.

"What are you doing," Piccolo asked as he folded his arms. "You do realize what you have to do tomorrow, and you have to go home to your kid tonight."

"I'm only shit faced," Gohan said. He looked around. "Aw dude it's totally different view when your high and hovering on the ground. Your friends look like rainbows."

"Pay attention!"

"I am! It's just hard!" Gohan slapped his cheeks a few times, shook a bit, and looked at Piccolo. He snickered. "Dude, you're green."

"Then I'll only tell you this one time," Piccolo said knowing that communication on the other end was bad. "Take good care of your family."

"Huh?" Gohan blinked. "I thought you were going to give me a speech."

"Just do me one favor."

"Anything Piccy-san."

"Take care of yourself," Piccolo said putting his hand on Gohan's shoulder. "Don't think I don't know, but I do."

"You're not going to tell are you," Gohan said, slightly worried. "Because I don't want people to know. I don't want them to worry about me."

"As long as you take your 'vitamins' I'm sure you'll be fine."

"How do you know?"

"I knew ever since the first day you came out of the hospital two years ago," Piccolo said removing his hand from Gohan's shoulder. "I followed you around for a bit and noticed first hand what the hell happens when you don't take your vitamins."

"Twice a day for the rest of your life," Gohan said with an eye roll. "One in the morning, one at night, and make sure it's taken with meals. All the guys carry it just in case I need a refill and can't get one. So it's okay. Videl and everyone else do not need to know."

"You're never going to tell her, huh?"

"Why worry her when I have everything under control. Now, if she sees it then I'm fucked."

"In sickness and in health."

"Till death, or divorce, do we part," Gohan said.

"It hasn't kick in yet, has it," Piccolo asked.

"Not yet."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"You better be wearing a tux."

Piccolo frowned and flew off. Gohan flew back to the ground with his friends. Many dude's where shared, and random shouts of "word" were also said. Oh how good it was to get a little high with the help of your friends.

"Dude," Pan whispered slightly moving Goku on the sleeper bed in Capsule Corps. "Dude." Goku turned around. Pan pouted. "DUDE!"

"What," Goku said snapping awake. He blinked and looked down at Pan. Her lips were sticking out as she was holding Bunny Floppy Ears. It was baby shower gift from Goku and Chi-Chi, although Gohan used it before Pan was born, and refused to give it up when she was born. "What's wrong Pan?"

"I can't sleep," she said crawling up on the bed. It was only two feet of the ground, and Pan managed to get on, with some help of Goku. "Can you sing me to sleep?"

"Sure," Goku said as he moved over for Pan to fit in. "How about Mary had a little Lamb?"

"No…sing."

"Oh…Mary had a little lamb-"

"No," Pan shouted when Goku was singing. Chi-Chi woke up and noticed Pan sitting next to Goku.

"What's wrong Pan," Chi-Chi asked sitting up.

"Sing," she whined.

"Hush little baby," Chi-Chi began to sing, but Pan covered her ears. "My singing is better than his!"

"You're not singing," Pan whined.

"How did you get out of your crib," Chi-Chi asked as she grabbed Pan and put her on her lap.

"I climbed," Pan said hugging her bunny tightly. "I fell, and it was funny. I landed on my butt."

Chi-Chi and Goku chuckled a little bit. They heard the door open and heard Vegeta and Gohan's voice doing their best to be quiet.

"Turdbutt," Gohan whispered loudly. Both he and Vegeta started to laugh, but they laughed at a loud whisper.

"That's one funny word," Vegeta whispered. He saw Goku and Chi-Chi lying in the pull out bed. He stood up straight and walked by them. "I'm not waking you in the morning baka. If you're late for your own wedding then it's your damn fault."

Vegeta was back to himself.

"Yes sir," Gohan said saluting him as he left. He looked at the bed and saw his parents, and he tried to walk by as if they weren't there.

"Daddy!"

Okay, he didn't know his daughter was there, so now he had to walk backwards. Pan laughed as she jumped off the bed with her bunny in her hand. Gohan bent down and picked her up.

"Now what are you doing out of bed missy," Gohan asked,

"Daddy you smell funny," Pan said holding her nose. "Did you make stinkes?"

"Daddy didn't make stinkes," Gohan said as he could smell pot on his jacket. "Daddy just has bad BO."

"Daddy needs a bath." Gohan smiled as he started walking up the stairs. "Sing?"

"Okay," Gohan said. "So close no matter how far; couldn't be much more from the heart. Forever trust in who we are, and nothing else matters."

"I didn't think our singing was that bad," Goku said as he saw Gohan disappear upstairs.

"I guess the singing she wanted wasn't lullaby's," Chi-Chi said as she laid down on the bed, and pulled the covers over her body. "Goodnight."

Goku followed Chi-Chi's lead and headed back to bed himself.

Since Gohan and Videl's wedding was tomorrow, Gohan was staying at Capsule Corps. while Videl was stating over Erasea's house. Toki, TJ, and Shasta were also stay at CC since they were going to the wedding too. Toki was the Ring Bearer, and you couldn't leave the other two cats behind. They were staying with their kids for the night.

Gohan tucked Pan back into her crib. It was too small for her, and Bra had the bigger crib. He was borrowing Trunk's old crib, so it was somewhat destroyed and easily to get out of. It was all Bulma had at the time, even though Gohan did give her a two weeks notice.

Gohan got undressed and sprayed Ferbreeze on his jacket while tossing his other clothes in a pile. He laid in the guestroom bed and pulled the covers over his shoulders. Tomorrow he was getting married, but it hasn't hit him yet.

Wow, a long chapter! Woot!

Next chapter…Gohan gets married!!! Or does he? Next time on Low Mans Lyrics!

PS. Surprise guests come to Gohan's wedding.


	36. So not the morning person

Today is Gohan's big day!

It's been a few good years writing this fanfiction but there is bad news.

Gohan's getting married.

The good news.

This fic is not even done yet. :gonk: It might take another year or so before it's finished. I have so many ideas for this fic, and it's the longest story I ever written. How many pages I do not know…I would know but the computer that had all my stories on file is gone…all gone! Even stories that I never posted on are gone. My future!

wind blows

Disclaimer: I realized when I read What's this Life For I had Moth and Owen's name in there. I went, 'Oh-M-Ge that's so funny!" It might have been Ziggy and Owen…eh I own them…Just not the real characters in DBZ. emo tear

"What do you mean you lost your tux?!"

Gohan folded the pillow over his head. He did not, and I mean NOT, miss waking up in the morning to yelling because of something his dad did, or forgot to do. He was having such a nice dream too.

"Oh wait I found it," he heard his father shout. "Did I ever have a small tux?"

"That's mine," you heard Vegeta yelled. Gohan clenched the pillow tighter. "Your tux is in the closet right where you put it yesterday."

"Which closet," Goku shouted. "Is it this one?"

"Further down!"

"This one!"

"The other one you idiot!"

Gohan could hear footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Is it in the room where Gohan is sleeping," Goku shouted at the door.

"Keep it down! He's sleeping," Chi-Chi yelled. Gohan threw the pillow at the wall. He stood up straight with his hair a mess, and a scowl on his face. He glanced over at Pan, who was positioned the same way he was with her bunny at the other end of her crib. "See if your tux is in there!"

"But I don't want to wake him," Goku shouted. Gohan tossed the covers off his bed. He stood up, slightly hunched over, and headed towards the closet. He opened the doors, pulled out his father's tux, and drugged it on the ground.

"Just look," both Vegeta and Chi-Chi yelled.

"Okay!" Goku reached for the doorknob, but the door pulled away from him. He looked up and saw Gohan staring at him, rather pissed. "Oh Gohan you're-" Gohan threw the tux at him and slammed the door in Goku's face. "…up."

Gohan drugged his body back on the bed. He laid back down and flipped the covers back on his body. Pan fell backwards onto her pillow ready to fall back asleep again

"Is Gohan awake," Chi-Chi yelled. "If he is let him know breakfast is ready!"

"I don't know," Goku yelled down the stairs. "Should I as him?"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I'm up," Gohan yelled as he opened the door. He threw Goku to the wall and chocked him. "I can't fucking sleep with you fucking people yelling! It's driving me insane!"

Vegeta walked up the stairs and saw Gohan choking his own father. He only smiled.

"He's up," Vegeta yelled down the stairs. He started to laugh as Goku began to struggle trying to pry Gohan's hands off his neck. Pan managed to get out of her crib and walked past her violent father. She drug her bunny on the floor and walked by Vegeta.

"These fucking people," she mumbled. Vegeta's eyes went wide, and couldn't help but feel a bit of pride in that young girl. He watched as she carefully went down the stairs, her bunny dragging right behind her.

"Ve-ge-ta," Goku breathed. "Help me…ple…"

"There's coffee downstairs," Vegeta said heading down the stairs. "When your done killing your father head on down."

Goku's eyes went wide as his world faded to black.

Gohan finished his eggs, and his cup of coffee. He still wasn't wide awake yet, but his daughter was. She was talking to Toki, who was sitting in a chair next to her, about absolutely nothing.

"And she did it," Pan said throwing eggs at Toki. "And went moo-beans."

See? Nothing.

Chi-Chi and Bulma were doing dishes while Vegeta, Gohan, and Goku sat at the table. When Gohan came down for breakfast, Goku was only five minutes behind him. Vegeta only smirked when Goku sat next to Gohan, and as wide awake as Gohan was pushed Goku out of his chair while taking a sip of his coffee. He did not want Goku to sit next to him. So Goku went to sit next to Vegeta only to be welcomed with his butt to the floor.

Vegeta pulled the chair from underneath Goku.

Ten minutes into breakfast Gohan burst into laughter. He got stares from everybody.

"He fell," Gohan laughed with a snort. "Pull the chair away and splat!"

He laughed for about a minute before continuing to eat his breakfast, as if nothing ever happened. Chi-Chi and Bulma exchanged glances.

"And he's getting married today," Bulma questioned. Chi-Chi answered with her hand in her face with a nod. She did not like this Gohan at all.

"Boobies," Pan shouted at random. Chi-Chi didn't like this Pan either. She knew, if Gohan never ran away, that Pan would be more mature and not like Boss. What did she ever do to Gohan?

Now, back to the present.

"She said boobies," Gohan said with a chuckle. "It's so five minutes ago but it was so funny."

"Does she act that way around Videl," Chi-Chi asked wishing that her son was the way he used to be.

"Only around me and the guys," Gohan answered. "She knows better than to say something like that in front of Videl. She's an angel around her mother."

"Mommy yells loud," Pan said as she ran out of eggs to throw at Toki. "And she spanks hard.

"Meow," Toki spoke with a cat-like nod. He was smack off the table plenty of times by Videl when Gohan wasn't around. She hated having cat hair on her food. Gohan told her that it added flavor to her dish, and sometimes fleas.

Gohan's cats will never forgive him for that. They hated baths, especially if it was once a day.

"Yeow," Gohan shouted. He looked down and saw that Shasta bit his ankle. Oh yeah, she'll never forget. "Bitch"

Chi-Chi threw a frying pan at Gohan's head. It hit him, and it hit him off the chair. The only part of Gohan you saw was his foot up in the air.

"You better watch what you say in front of Pan," Chi-Chi yelled.

"Ha-ha," Pan said as she pointed at her fallen father.

"No more Simpsons for you," Gohan said as you saw his finger extended up in the air. "It's bad for you!"

Plenty of dishes were thrown at Gohan. All you saw were a pile of dishes where Gohan used to be, and his foot barely sticking out.

"You're bad for her," Chi-Chi yelled.

"Ow" you can barely heard Gohan say. Vegeta was laughing his head off. Maybe he was a little…high?

After picking up the dishes off the floor, and Gohan found a few new sets of bruises, one oddly shaped like a fork, everyone began to get ready for the wedding. Chi-Chi and Bulma were getting Pan ready while Gohan sat in the guest room staring at his tux. He did not want to wear it, and he wasn't going to put it on.

How he hated being compared to a penguin.

Vegeta sat next to him, staring at his tux that was hanging next to Gohan's. He wasn't going to put it on, and Gohan said that he didn't have to.

How he hated being compared to a cute little panda bear.

So for a good thirty minutes they were just staring at the pieces of clothing they had to wear.

"Why," Vegeta asked, breaking the silence. "Why does your woman want us to wear tuxes?"

"I dunno," Gohan said with his hands holding his head. He sighed and pouted. "I said that we should wear jeans and a decent shirt, but she said noooooooo!" Gohan placed his hands in his hips and moved side to side. "She said," his voice went high, "it's a wedding and we have to look nice, and you only have to do it once. It's not going to be so hard." Gohan went back to his original position. "I can't wait until the honeymoon."

"You finally get laid," Vegeta said.

"Three months!" Gohan's hands extended outwards. "Let's not have sex until the honeymoon! It's more romantic that way!"

"Does she even know what happens when you don't get sex for a long time?"

"No." Gohan pouted again, and placed his hands underneath his chin. "It's going to be insert, thrust, spit, sleep."

"That sucks," Vegeta said with a sigh. Gohan glanced over at Vegeta, He moved his head and sniffed Vegeta. He pulled back and Vegeta glared. Gohan went to open his mouth, but Vegeta put his hand in front of Gohan's face. "I had one in my pocket so I didn't want to waste it. Bulma had some too."

"Cool," Gohan said with a goofy smile. "You guys are going to be high at my wedding. So that's why she kept her mouth shut at the dinner table. Got anymore left?"

"No more," Seymour said appearing at the door with Mai and the Masiko gang behind him. They had their tuxes in hand, but then hung them up on the doorknob. Gohan knew what was coming, and tried to make an escape to the window. Mai was fast on her feet, and grabbed Gohan before he could even open the window. Vegeta blinked watching two blurs attack each other. Seymour looked at the rest of the gang and pointed his thumb at Vegeta. "He's high. One of you moved your fingers to confuse the hell out of him."

"I'll do it," Owen said cracking his knuckles. "Ziggy, you get his tux on."

"No problemo," Ziggy said cracking his neck.

"I guess we have Boss," Seymour said stretching out a little bit. "Moth you grab his tux while I tickle the hell out of him."

"Yes sir," Moth said heading over to grab Gohan's tuxedo. Ziggy had a hold of Vegeta's tux and smiled as he walked by Moth.

"Vegeta should be easy," he said. "I'll help you with Boss when Vegeta's done."

"Stop moving the rainbow," Vegeta shouted as Owen waved a bag of Skittles in front of Vegeta. "Dude, this is not cool!"

"You have it easy," Gohan shouted trying to cover his eyes, and trying to keep his sweatpants on. "You don't have a topless girl in front of you!"

"It's called a distraction," Mai shouted.

"Yeah and it's distracting all of us," Moth said holding Gohan's tux a few feet from Gohan. Gohan shot a glare at Moth, managed to get Mai off of him, and charged at him. Owen wasn't too far behind dropping the bag of Skittles in front of Vegeta. The tux was thrown in the air along with a girly scream.

Chi-Chi was putting on her make-up while Bulma was trying to get Pan dressed. She pooped in her diaper when she was fully dressed, so Bulma had to undress her because of the stupid snaps that went underneath her. Then Pan went running around without a diaper and Bulma had to make Bra stop crying while trying to catch Pan, and force Goten and Trunks to get dressed. Chi-Chi said she would help…after she finished putting on her make-up. Bulma wasn't having much fun, being a little high, but not as high as Vegeta. Damn him.

They stopped what they were doing when they heard the noise upstairs. Goten and Trunks were dressed in small tuxes, and were not very happy about it. Pan was almost fully dressed, but was distracted by the noise upstairs.

Then they heard a scream.

"Why the hell were you looking?" (Gohan)

"Yeah why?" (Owen)

"It's kinda hard when their huge!" (Moth)

"Why didn't you keep your mouth shut?!" (Seymour)

"Why are you still looking at my boobs?!" (Mai)

"Why are you so mean Mai?!" (A laughing Ziggy)

"Why is everything just a blur?!" (Vegeta)

"I'm going to kill you!" (Gohan)

"He's checking out my girlfriend! I should kill him!" (Owen)

"Now he's touching them!" (Mai)

"I can't even see them anymore!" (Moth)

"Now he's groping me!" (Mai)

"You son of a bitch!" (Gohan)

"Die!" (Owen)

"MOMMY!" (Moth)

"Put a shirt on Mai!" (Seymour)

"Too many things are moving at once!" (Vegeta)

Then there was silence. There was no more noise, no more yelling, and no more boobs. Chi-Chi looked at Bulma.

"I wonder what stopped them," she asked. Bulma shrugged her shoulders. She grabbed Pan, while she was still distracted, and quickly finished her outfit. Bra stopped crying when Trunks pick her up and Goten was making faces at her. No one even knew where Goku was.

"You got them pierced?!"

Chi-Chi heard Gohan's voice yell. She closed her eyes and headed for the door.

"I'm getting some fresh air," she said heading out the door. "I don't think I wanna know."

The door was left open while Chi-Chi went for a small walk.

"Erasea said that I would be cool," Moth said pulling his stuff back in. "Besides someone needed to stop this…yelling?"

"Brotherly love," Owen said with a nod.

"And sisterly boobs," Mai said with a quick flash. Everyone looked, but no one looked at each other. No one caught each other so no one got hurt. Mai looked at Gohan and pointed at him. "Suit him."

Gohan's eyes widen. He took a quick jolt out the room. Everyone went after him expect for Vegeta. His tux was lying in front of him, and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well my high went away after seeing what Moth pulled," Vegeta said grabbing the tux off the floor. "I have to stop hanging around these people."

Gohan ran down the stairs with his friends behind him. They all ran past Bulma and the two girls, but with Seymour at the end of the trail holding his tux. Pan found this rather amusing and started to follow, but was quickly caught.

"You're not going anywhere."

Bulma blinked as she saw the person pick up Pan. She blinked and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm not smoking that again," she said looking at the person again. Pan looked up at the person who grabbed her. Her head titled to the side and pointed a finger up.

"You are," she asked, her voice trailing off.

"Well it's been two years," the person said with an old voice. "I'm your Mu-Ma!"

Pan faced lit up.

"You're Old Lady's lesbian lover!"

Mu-Ma blinked. It hit her, and she finally knew who she was talking about.

"Gohan's real mom," Mu-Ma said. She looked up and nodded. "She does have perky boobs."

"Boobies!" Pan spread her hands in the air. Mu-Ma had her underneath her arm with her arm around Pan's stomach. Mu-Ma smiled as she watched her grandbaby be just like her father.

"Is TJ here too," Bulma asked as her high went away. She was rather happy about that.

"Old Lady left the door open," Mu-Ma said as she pointed to the open door. "I saw it as an open invitation and came in. TJ's here somewhere."

Bulma noticed Mu-Ma was all dressed up in a purple dress. The sleeves were short, and the dress came just above her knees. Her hair was in a bun, and her halo-

"You're…" Bulma said, but did not finish. Mu-Ma put on finger on her lips and kissed her finger.

Gohan knew Capsule Corps very well. He knew where to turn, and where he can lose all his friends. Sadly, his friends knew Capsule too and they knew where to find him. No matter what turns he took, or flying up the stairs to kill some time, his friends were right there behind him. It took a while, but they were catching up.

Though running all those stairs was making them tired as anything.

Seymour still stayed behind the pack. Even when Gohan did a turn around Seymour was there, but he had to wait for the others to run by him first. He wasn't going to be trampled.

Gohan flew down three flights of stairs hearing his friends moan from the hallways.

"I hate stairs," you heard Owen yell. "Why does it have to be fucking stairs?"

Gohan smirked as he turned the corner to the Gravity Room. His plan? To get his friends in there and set it to ten times Earth's gravity. Just a little pressure and he would let them out when it was time for him to get married, but too late for them to put on his tux. It was such a great plan. But once he turned that corner his plan fell.

Gohan stopped in his tracks as he saw someone standing in front of the GR and looking in. The stranger was wearing a tux, with his long black hair in a pony tail. Gohan opened his mouth to have it slammed to the floor instead.

"You finally stopped," Owen said lying on top of Gohan. "Now where's Seymour?"

Owen looked at Gohan and saw he was looking at something else. Owen looked also, everyone else too, and saw what Gohan saw. Seymour appeared around the corner and stopped in his tracks. His eyes went wide.

"TJ," Seymour spoke, and the figure standing at the door turned around and saw everyone looking at him. He smiled as he walked towards everyone.

Everyone got up from the ground, and Gohan was the last one up. TJ stood in front of Gohan.

"H-"

THUD!

"He found him," Mu-Ma sang while yelling. She appeared around the corner with Pan on her hip. She looked over at Gohan and TJ and smiled.

Gohan had TJ pinned to the floor with his arms wrapped around him. You can see, at least in the anime world, a dog tail on Gohan wagging back and forth as he hugged TJ tightly.

"You're back," Gohan cried hugging TJ tighter.

"I…can't…bre…athe," TJ tried saying, but his face was turning blue. Seymour had to come in and pull Gohan off of TJ, and pulled TJ up from the ground. TJ looked at Seymour and smiled. "It's good to be home again."

"Welcome home," Seymour said as he hugged his dead-ish friend. Seymour looked above his head and raised an eyebrow. "There's no…"

"Nope," TJ said with a huge smile. "Mu-Ma and I are alive now."

"Alive," Mai said as her shocked face turned into a smile. "So, you're going to be here until you die an old man?"

"Eighty hopefully," TJ said with a laugh. "Maybe older, but I'll live longer that's for sure." TJ looked at Gohan and noticed his eyes water up. "Mu-Ma and I are alive now. You don't have to be-"

THUD!

"This is the best wedding present any guy can ask for," Gohan said hugging TJ tightly once again. Gohan looked over at Mai. "Of course I love that crock pot," Gohan went back to hugging TJ, "but I love you more than a crock pot!"

TJ's face went blue as his world went black.

I'll end this chapter here. Next chapter may be a short one, basically telling why Mu-Ma and TJ are back alive. So please review!


	37. You're alivewhy?

Another chapter! Woot!

Disclaimer: I'll never own.

TJ sat there with his hands folded across his chest, and an oxygen mask over his face. His eyes were shut, but you could tell he was slightly frustrated wearing an oxygen mask his first day back home.

"I said I'm sorry," Gohan said, laughing at the same time. "I forgot you were alive!"

"If you were sorry you would stop laughing," TJ screamed raising a fist in the air. Gohan slightly ducked down, but he kept on smiling. TJ lowered his fist and took off the oxygen mask. "Why do you carry an oxygen tank when your lungs are healed?"

"I dunno," Gohan replied, but he knew why. "I have an appointment anyway today with Dr. Barns. You can come with me if you want."

"Why the day of your wedding?"

"To make sure I'm well enough." Gohan de-capsized his oxygen tank. "So why are you guys alive?"

"Because of me," Mu-Ma said pointing to herself. She looked over at Goku and pointed to him. "And that poor excuse of a fuckin father that doesn't know his head from his ass."

Goku frowned.

"There are children in this room," Chi-Chi shouted as she screamed at Mu-Ma. "No need to use exploit language!"

"Then you better take her out of the room," Mu-Ma said with a smirk, "Cause this story is rated NC-17."

Chi-Chi huffed as she took Pan out of the room. Mu-Ma's smirk turned into a gentle smile. Gohan poked TJ.

"What," TJ asked.

"Is Mu-Ma naked in this story," Gohan asked. He saw TJ shiver. "Will I be scarred?"

"No mental images."

Gohan nodded and swallowed a lump in his throat.

"You see," Mu-Ma began to say, "TJ and I were floating around minding our own business when we heard that two Earth people were around and about. After asking a few of our cloud friends we realized that it was Gohan and the poor excuse of a fu-"

"Marie," Seymour cautioned. He glared at her. "Please, just call him Goku. Be nice."

"Fine," Mu-Ma huffed. "Gohan and _Goku_ were in the land of the dead. So TJ and I went to go look for them. We never found Gohan, but we did see poor excuse…Goku with Grand Kai. We heard everything about bringing us back for Gohan's wedding."

"Until Boss ruined it all," TJ said with an eye roll. He looked over at Gohan. "Did you really crash his car?"

"Yeah," Gohan bluntly stated.

"Well anyway," Mu-Ma continued, "when Gohan and that dude over there," Mu-Ma pointed at Goku, "were gone we went up to Grand Kai himself. We asked him that we see Gohan for one last time. He said no, so I took matters into my own hands."

"For future note," TJ said raising a hand in the air. "I was dragged into this and had no word what-so-ever in what she is about to tell you."

"Sure," Owen with a smirk. "What did you steal?"

"I didn't steal a thing!"

"What did you steal," Seymour asked.

"Grand Kai got a new car," TJ said slouching down in his seat. "So Mu-Ma told me to take it when he wasn't looking. I hot wired it, and being a cloud thing made it hard. Mu-Ma was at the pedal while I was at the wheel."

"You crash it," Mai questioned.

"It exploded," Mu-Ma extended her hands out in the air. "We flew up in the air and Grand Kai was mad as all hell!"

"The he sent us to hell," TJ said brushing his pony tail with his fingers. "But Mom caused more trouble down under."

"I sent the bad guys free," Mu-Ma said smiling. "Seven times."

"Then they locked us up."

"But since we were clouds we could escape easily. Before we knew it we had our bodies back! We couldn't get through the bars anymore and I had an idea."

"No mental images," TJ said with his eyes shut.

"I stripped down naked!"

"Mental image," Gohan shouted as he covered his eyes. "It burns! Oh Kami it burns so bad!"

"All I see is saggy boobs," Moth said as he ran to the sink. He turned on the water and placed his hands underneath the water. He splashed water on his face.

"Oh it's not that bad," Mu-Ma said folding her arms. "TJ was naked too."

Everyone looked over at TJ.

"I was sleeping," TJ said with red on his cheeks. Gohan covered his hand over his mouth trying to hide his laugh.

"I used to clean your-"

"Mom please," TJ said interrupting Mu-Ma. She smiled.

"Any hoot," Mu-Ma continued, "I remember Gohan hating Cell, so I tried to rape him!"

"I was huddled in the corner," TJ said.

"That idea didn't work so well. He doesn't even have anything! King Cold has something, but I wasn't letting it near me. So I said 'TJ, let's do it!'"

"This is making me sick," Ziggy said clutching his stomach.

"I'm trying to hold back my laughter," Mai said.

"King Yemma said that hell wasn't the place for us," Mu-Ma said. "So he said that since we enjoyed hell so much he will send us to heaven. We met Dabura there, and he used to be the King of the Underworld!"

"I remember him" Bulma said chiming in. "He was so nice to Chi-Chi and I."

"Nice," Vegeta questioned with a raised eyebrow. "He tired to destroy the planet with Babidi and Majin Buu!"

"And he's very sorry for it," Mu-Ma said. "We were back in our cloud form since King Yemma said that incest was wrong."

"Did she really try and rape you," Seymour asked looking at TJ.

"I was curled in a ball in the corner of the cage," TJ shouted.

"You're such a baby," Mu-Ma said. "We couldn't escape paradise so I asked Dabura if he ever made smores before. So we had a little bon fire and some flames landed on the ground and trees."

"Heaven caught on fire," Goku shouted as his jaw hit the floor.

"This is how it went down," TJ said. "Flames did not land on the ground and trees. Mom set a marshmallow on fire and started throwing it at trees. Instant fire. She somehow found gasoline and spread it on the ground, then proceed to knock over the bon fire. Poof."

"King Yemma had a heart attack," Mu-Ma said laughing. "I took over his seat and sent all the bad guys to heaven and all the good guys to hell. He wasn't very happy, and he asked what he can do to make us stop ruining everything. I told him that we wanted to see Gohan get married, and he said he could do better!"

"He bought you two back to life," Gohan asked, but more of an answer.

"And he granted me immortally," Mu-Ma said with a huge smile. "I can never die!"

"He doesn't want her back," TJ whispered to Gohan. "He figured if he kept her alive forever he would never see her again. Even if the world explodes she'll be alive, and probably on a different planet. Namck I think he said."

"So we're stuck with her forever," Gohan whispered back. TJ nodded and Gohan smiled. "My great great great grandchildren are so fucked."

TJ smiled back.

"We have a wedding we have to get ready for," Bulma said looking at her watch. "I mean, we still have time, but there are still a few things that need to be finished at the hall. I'll go get Chi-Chi and explain everything to her."

"And I have a doctor's appointment to go to," Gohan said standing up from his seat. "Wanna come TJ?"

"Sure," TJ said standing up also. Both he and Gohan walked up the stairs. Mu-Ma went up to Goku and tugged on his tux jacket. Goku looked down at her, since she was about the size of Krillin.

"You do realize that I only said those things about because Gohan was around," Mu-Ma said looking up at Goku. "I do apologize if I hurt you in anyway."

"It's okay," Goku said. "I'm trying to patch things up with Gohan, but I don't know what to do. He doesn't talk to me when he sees me."

Mu-Ma could see that Goku was trying his hardest so she pinched his butt.

"Leave it to me," Mu-Ma said as she stared to walk away from Goku. "I'll talk to Chi-Chi and ask her if TJ and I can stay at your place with Pan. We can do some family bonding." She turned around and smiled. "You have a nice ass."

Goku's face turned red.

TJ followed Gohan upstairs and couldn't help but look at some of the pictures. There were tons of Bulma and her folks, a lot of pictures with Trunks and baby Bra, and very few of Vegeta's back.

'Not a very photogenic person,' TJ thought as he looked at more. One caught his eye with Gohan in it. They were both in their leather attire with their motorcycles by their side. Gohan had his tongue sticking out as Vegeta yelled at him. "Let me guess, this shows Vegeta's good side."

"That was taken before they knew who I was," Gohan said stopping to look at the picture. "Bulma had a camera at the time and took it while we weren't looking."

"Isn't that my bike next to you," TJ asked glaring at Gohan, "and your bike next to Vegeta?"

Gohan weakly smiled.

"Yeah well…you were dead and I gave my bike to Vegeta."

"I want my bike back."

"But then I won't have a bike."

"Buy a new one." Gohan pouted as they both went up the stairs. TJ stopped and let Gohan ahead of him, since he had no idea where he was staying. Once they got into the room Gohan began to change. He took off his tank top and went to grab another tank top slightly cleaner. His back was towards TJ, and TJ saw his tattoos on his back. He walked up and pointed to one on his back shoulder. "You know, you really shouldn't get tattoos with people's name on them."

"Why," Gohan asked, not remembering what he had.

"Cause there are two people who are alive, that were dead, but are alive now," TJ said poking Gohan's tattoo of the harp with TJ's, Mu-Ma's, and Kyo's name on it.

"You were dead," Gohan said turning around with a clean tank top in his hand as he stood there topless. He folded his arms across his chest. "It was a forget-me-not."

"Is that a forget-me-not too," TJ asked pointing to the scar on Gohan's chest. Gohan quickly turned away and put on his tank top. He grabbed his white collar shirt and began to put it on. "Touchy subject?"

"Not one of my favorites that I like to talk about," Gohan said buttoning his shirt. He grabbed the pair of pants hanging on the hanger. Seymour put his tux in his room when no one was looking.

"So that's the scar from-"

"I said it was touchy," Gohan snapped at TJ. He shook his head and took a deep breath. "When we go to the doctors you will see, but you cannot tell Videl about it."

"Is it serious?" Gohan went over to his leather coat and pulled out a bottle from his pocket. He threw it at TJ as he finished putting on his pants, and tucked in his shirt. TJ read the label and cocked his head. "Vitamins?"

"That what Videl thinks," Gohan said trying to tie his bow tie in front of a body mirror. "Twice a day for the rest of my life." Gohan sighed. "I miss one and I'm back to step one of the five steps. As long as I remember to take the second one then I get better the next day. If I miss both pills…"

Gohan stared at himself in the mirror as he finished his bow tie. He turned and looked at TJ, who was trying to figure out what the 'vitamins' really are, and what it was supposed to do. TJ looked at Gohan and raised the bottle in the air.

"I get to keep this," TJ asked.

"How did you know?"

"Cause it says 'please make sure that your friends have a bottle you bastard.'"

"Vegeta wrote that," Gohan said grabbing a pair of socks on top of the dresser. "He says that I have to live until he dies so he can have free beer till the day he dies."

"So concerned," TJ whispered.

Gohan finished getting dressed and started to walk downstairs. He passed by Goku and said his 'see ya's' to everyone else. Mu-Ma looked over at TJ, and shot her eyes at Goku. TJ nodded and headed out with Gohan, who had his bike already popped out. TJ glared at Gohan, and stared at HIS bike.

"You were dead," Gohan exclaimed.

"But I'm alive now," TJ said snatching his keys from Gohan's hand. "You can drive your bike, and I'll drive mine!"

"But I gave mine to Vegeta!"

"Then that's your problem now isn't it," TJ said putting on a helmet. He noticed a kid seat in the passenger's seat and once again glared at Gohan. "You turned my bike into a family car!"

"Pan loves bike rides," Gohan said putting his arms up in defense.

"It's because her daddy drives like a mad man!"

"Bike ride," Pan shouted running towards Gohan and TJ. When she reached them she had her arms up in the air. "Ready for take off!"

Chi-Chi came running out with Mu-Ma right behind her. She reached the three and picked up Pan herself. Pan started to cry.

"You have to stay pretty for the wedding," Chi-Chi said trying to calm down her grandchild. "You have to-"

"But I wanna ride," Pan screamed.

"Me too," Mu-Ma shouted as she began to "cry". Pan stopped crying as she watched Mu-Ma throw a small fit. "I haven't ridden a bike in years! I wanna ride again…and TJ doesn't have a license!"

"Ha," Gohan said snatching his keys back. "Until you get a license then you can ride our bike!"

"Oh great now we have to share," TJ pouted folding his arms. "Mom! Gohan stole my bike!"

"Nu-huh," Gohan sticking out his tongue. "I'm trying to share like a good boy."

"Stealing isn't sharing!"

"I borrowed!"

"Stealing!"

"Borrowed!"

"Stealing!"

"Borrowed!"

"How I miss this," Mu-Ma said watching the two bicker. Chi-Chi saw Mu-Ma smile and couldn't help but smile herself. "So how does it feel to have an extra son?"

Chi-Chi blinked.

"What do you mean," she asked.

"Well we are lesbian lovers." Mu-Ma winked up at Chi-Chi.

"Lesbian action," Pan shouted. Gohan and TJ quickly turned their heads at the sounds of those words. They both pouted when they realized that it was just their mothers.

Gohan walked up to Pan and kissed her on the forehead.

"You have to stay with Old Lady and Mu-Ma okay," Gohan said with a smile. "Daddy will meet you and Mommy at the reception area when he gets back from the doctor."

"Then you and Mommy will be married," Pan asked. "We'll be a family?"

"We've always been a family," Gohan said kissing Pan on the forehead once again. "Marriage just means that I stay with you and Mommy forever and ever."

"Till death do you part," Chi-Chi said. Gohan's face slightly paled. "I went through two deaths but I'm still with your father."

Gohan regained color in his face, and Mu-Ma made a mental note. TJ got rid of the baby seat and waited for Gohan to get on. Gohan finally got on and grinned back at TJ.

"Wanna take the short cut," He asked. TJ grinned back and held onto the handles.

"I miss the shortcut," TJ said getting comfy.

Gohan started his bike and drove off. Mu-Ma and Chi-Chi headed back in the house where everyone was ready to leave. Mu-Ma grabbed Seymour and pulled him aside by force. Poor Seymour.

"Give me the scoop," Mu-Ma bluntly stated they stood in a guest room with the door shut. She put her hands on her hips and squinted up at Seymour.

"Huh," Seymour said and looked to his left. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I baby-sat for you before," Mu-Ma warned. "Your kids told me what goes on behind the bedroom door. Daddy wearing a leather-"

"Fine," Seymour shouted and limped over in defeat. "Damn kids."

"I won't tell Gohan, but what's wrong with him? It's his lungs, isn't it?"

Seymour nodded.

(This part may be a little confusing, but it's basically going from one scene to another.)

"We thought everything was fine after his surgery," Seymour said as he folded his arms. "He was eating more, he was doing better, then he suddenly collapsed."

"Collapsed," TJ questioned as they sat in the patient's room waiting for Dr. Barns. (Quick trip eh?)

"Just blacked out while cleaning the bar," Gohan said as he swung his legs back and forth. "I was wiping off the tables and then I stood up. That was the last thing I remembered."

"What happened after that," TJ asked.

"We rushed him to the hospital," Seymour said as he was now sitting on a couch in the guestroom with Mu-Ma sitting by his side. "The gang and I followed by car, and Mai was in the ambulance with him. They took a chest x-ray, and missed a small piece of glass."

"A small piece," TJ said with a raised eyebrow.

"Glass shatters," Gohan said, "into tiny pieces in my lungs. They had to flush my lungs to get out all the pieces. They did, somehow, and stitched me."

"So you should be better?"

"The flushing went well," Seymour continued, "and the whole thing was a success."

"But," Mu-Ma asked. She hated long stories.

"My lungs got infected," Gohan said touching his chest. "And after a chest x-ray they found something else and I wasn't going to go bald!"

"Huh," TJ asked with his mouth wide open.

"He had what," Mu-Ma exclaimed. "Why didn't he go for treatment?"

"He didn't want to lose his hair," Seymour said with a chuckle. "But with medication these days they gave him something to stop the infection from spreading."

"And what about the cancer?" TJ stood there next to Gohan, but couldn't look at him directly.

"My pills are stopping it from spreading," Gohan answered. "The cancer is not real big, only a size of a dime. Dr. Barns has to keep checking on it to make sure it doesn't turn into a tumor. When it does I have to go through chemo."

"Then he loses his hair," Mu-Ma confirmed to herself. "I can't picture him bald."

"Neither can I," Seymour said feeling his bald head. "But his pills are working and he's been fine ever since. Two years going strong, the cancer hasn't spread and the infection is slowly, yet surly, dying. As long as he takes his pills twice a day for the rest of his life the infection will go away and the cancer won't spread."

"But what if he forgets to take a pill," Mu-Ma asked.

"Phase one of the five phases," Gohan said staring at the clock hanging on the ceiling. "I start coughing up blood, and it gives the cancer and infection time to spread. But Seymour and the band all carrying my vitamins."

"Why are you calling them vitamins," Mu-Ma asked.

"Because Videl doesn't know anything," Seymour answered. "Boss didn't want her to know. He finally got his life together, and Videl was pregnant at the time. When he had to take his pills he called them vitamins. Boss tells Videl that his vitamins keep his lungs in check which, in his case, is telling the truth."

"So when Gohan was in the hospital…"

"What did you tell Videl when you were gone those days?"

Gohan looked at TJ and smiled.

"I went camping!"

"What," TJ and Mu-Ma exclaimed. "You/He hate(s) camping!"

"Videl's hormones were out of whack," Gohan said laughing. "She didn't like the fact that I left without telling, but Mai told her that I was stressed because of work and needed a break. She said that it was a surprised trip!"

"And Videl was fine with it," Mu-Ma asked with a raised eyebrow. "She doesn't know Gohan so well, does she?"

"Not at all," Seymour said with a smile. "But she will know soon enough."

"So Gohan went to the doctor to make sure he's healthy for the honeymoon?"

"You just want Viagra so you can last longer than me," TJ said hitting Gohan on the shoulder.

"Three months TJ," Gohan shouted as Dr. Barns entered the room. "No sex for three months!"

"She doesn't know what lack of sex does," TJ exclaimed. "Insert, thrust, spit, sleep?"

"And that will be the story women never forget," Dr. Barns said in a tux of his own. "I have a wedding to go to you know?"

"Us too," Gohan said smiling.

"You are my only appointment," Dr. Barns said grabbing the stethoscope from his neck. "Okay, you know the drill."

Gohan inhaled and exhaled. Dr. Barns moved the stethoscope to his back. Gohan inhaled and exhaled again, then Dr. Barns placed it on his chest. Gohan inhaled and exhaled three times before Dr. Barns removed the stethoscope.

"So," Gohan asked.

"You sound fine," Dr. Barns said. "I'm going to need an x-ray before you go and check on the cancer and infection. You are taking your pills regularly?"

"Yes sir," Gohan said.

"Do you need anymore pills?"

"Yes sir!"

"Does he need your pills?" Dr. Barns pointed to TJ.

"I gave him mine."

"So you gave your pills to him?"

"Yep!"

"So what are you going to take on your honeymoon?" Gohan blinked. He opened his mouth to answer then shut it. "I'll give you more. Just head to the x-ray room and I'll be there with more pills."

"Is it safe for him to go to his honeymoon by himself," TJ asked eyeing Gohan.

"I hope so," Dr. Barns said exiting the room. Gohan stuck out his tongue at TJ.

They headed to the x-ray room and TJ waited outside. He was trying to grasp all the information, and wanted to know why he was hiding it all from Videl. He was going to marry her in a couple of hours, and he's hiding a secret.

'And I though relationships were built on trust,' TJ thought. After about a half an hour Gohan finally came out with a huge smile on his face.

"My infection will be healed in a matter of months," Gohan said slapping TJ on the shoulder. "My meds are working, I got more for my honey moon, and I'll be getting laid less than 24 hours! Hooray for sex!"

"Still a sex addict," TJ asked as they started walking to the exit.

"I'm the same person you have always known me to be," Gohan said as the doors opened and a brush of air hit their faces. "Today…and the rest of my life I will be the same. Alive and happy."

TJ smiled and placed his hands on Gohan's shoulder.

"I'm alive," TJ said inhaling the fresh air. Gohan smiled as he un-capsized his bike.

"Welcome back home."

"Thanks bro."

Another chapter done! Next chapter…the wedding! For sure this time! So Mu-Ma will live forever, and Gohan has cancer. I know, Gohan torture but it is needed in future chapters. His infection will be healed, but something bad has to happen first. Oh yes, I love causing Gohan pain, but once again I need it for future chapters.

Will Videl ever find out about Gohan's secret?

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please read

Oh, and a question for my went through some changes, and I was just wondering if you can still post lemons? This story was banned because of lemons, and people hated the story for no reason. Once again…

IF YOU HATE THIS STORY THEN DON'T READ IT.

So now that a chapter is up for this story, I'll be writing a chapter for "For the Sake of my Child" so don't panic if this story takes a while to update. 

Also, "Stranger" is in the process of a new chapter. I'll be writing chapters on my boyfriend's laptop for that story.

And for everyone to know!!

My boyfriend's license is suspended, and won't get it back until March…maybe longer. gonk So chapters may take a while because I'll be driving his ass to school and work, plus driving to myself work.

3 CrazyGohanGurl


	38. The big day?

Disclaimer: Still do not own DBZ, or any Metallica songs. I don't even own any names…not even Ziggy. I got his name from a beanie baby. . 

"Toys…"

"Big boy toys."

"I wanna play with them."

"So sparkle-ley!" (Yeah I made that up)

Gohan and his band mates stood in front of a band set. Videl wanted a band that played soft music, not _his _music. She wanted something that people could dance to, and not be running out of the reception with their ears bleeding. Gohan nodded to the idea since the wedding meant more to her than to him.

"I should have gotten a DJ," Gohan said staring at the collection before him. "I wanna play!"

They started to walk up to the set, but Bulma stood in front of them with her arms spread open.

"Step away," she said standing firm and tall. "Videl made me in charge in protecting the band's instruments from you guys."

"But we wanna play," Gohan whined. He folded his arms across his chest and pouted. He looked over at the wedding cake and got an idea. "Trunks! Stop eating the wedding cake!"

"What," Bulma exclaimed. She looked over to the cake and saw no one there. She turned her head back to Gohan but he was gone. When she turned around she saw him and his band mates at the instruments. She ran over there. "Hey! I said you weren't allowed play!"

"You said that you were protecting the instruments," Owen said picking up a guitar. He started to tune it.

"We're just making sure they work," Moth said playing a few strings on a bass. "These are the cheap-o kind."

"Tell me about," Ziggy said looking at the sticks. "We can break these!"

"Then let's break them," Gohan said with a smile as he stood in front of the mike. He heard his voice through out the reception. The mike was on. "Hello ladies in tight dresses and penguin men!"

Mu-Ma walked up to Bulma and pinched her ass.

"You can't take the music away from them," she said as she walked by. "And you have a fat ass."

Bulma's eyes went wide. She walked over to where Vegeta was and slapped him on the shoulder.

"You said that this dress did not make my butt look big," she yelled. "Great, where am I going to find a dress that doesn't make me look fat?"

"Don't worry about it woman," Vegeta said walking by her and slapping her ass. "I like it the way it is."

Bulma watched as Vegeta walked up to Gohan and the others. She rubbed her rear and went to get Chi-Chi. If Chi-Chi couldn't control Gohan's band then no one can. Maybe Videl, but it was bad luck for a groom to see the bride before the wedding. Mai could probably set them straight, but she was one of the guys. Seymour was too bust talking to TJ while Goku stood in the corner away from everyone. Gohan wouldn't listen to him anyway.

"What to play," Gohan said out loud staring up at the ceiling.

"Since it's not our instruments then we shouldn't play our songs," Ziggy said tapping a snare drum.

"We'll do Portrait," Gohan said noticing his father in the corner. "By Trapt, you know?"

"No prob," Owen said as he started the cords. It was hard only having one electric guitar, but he could wing it. Ziggy started playing the drums and Moth came on with the bass.

"I analyze everything," Gohan started to sing; "I know what you mean. I answer by questioning all that I need. And I want to…to surrender, I want you to see all the sides all the faces inside I don't need. I see I'm not perfect, but that's all I see. Lost in a portrait, in a picture of me. This can't be everything I see that my canvas is incomplete. Your colors everything to me and my canvas will set me free."

Goku watched them played and listen to the lyrics. He knew when Gohan performed the lyrics he was singing was meant for someone, or even himself. All Goku wanted to do was fix the bond between him and his son. There was nothing more he wanted than his family together again. He was going to do everything in his power to get his son back, and now he has Mu-Ma and TJ to help him.

With Gohan singing in the background, Bulma made her way to a room in the back. She flung open the door surprising both Chi-Chi and Videl. Pan was sleeping on a blanket on the floor. She was a heavy sleeper, just like her father.

"Do you hear that," Bulma yelled, not paying any attention to the sleeping child on the floor. She looked at Videl and pointed a finger to her. "Do you realizing what you're marrying?"

"Sadly yes," Videl said fixing her veil on her face. Chi-Chi was fixing the dress and tightening it. She shook her head and closed her eyes.

"That boy," Chi-Chi said pulling the strings on the back. "Just like his father."

Videl smiled as she looked in the mirror. A strapless dress with clear beads shaped into roses flowing down her dress. It proofed at the bottom covering her feet, and a white on her back. Strings tied the back of her dress together, and Chi-Chi made a pretty design with the strings, and difficult to pull apart. Chi-Chi knew that Gohan will have a hell of a time trying to get the dress off without ruining it.

Bulma smiled and shut the door behind her. She walked next to Videl and admired her dress.

"I remember when Vegeta and I got married," Bulma said with a happy sigh. "He ate the cake before we could serve it to the guests."

"I remember that," Chi-Chi said fixing the bottom of the dress. "Goku complained all night because he didn't get cake. Goten was crying the whole entire wedding because he had a cold, and I ended up in the hospital because of food poisoning. I was bed ridden and Goku still made me change Goten's diapers."

"I'm sorry that you have to take care of so many people when we're gone," Videl said as Chi-Chi finished fixing her dress. "I didn't think Mu-Ma and TJ would be here…alive none the less!"

"We're family I guess," Chi-Chi said wiping her forehead. She sighed and sat in a chair next to Pan. "Goku said it might be a great idea to have them stay. They can help him get closer to Gohan."

"Gohan didn't want him to come," Videl admitted, but the two older women already knew. "But he said that since Goku was his father he had no choice."

"I hope Mu-Ma and TJ can help," Chi-Chi said looking down at Pan.

They all nodded.

"Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want," they heard Owen sing.

"So tell me what you want, what you really really want," they heard Gohan say.

"I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want." Owen

"So tell me what you want, what you really really want." Gohan

"I wanna…" Owen

"Hah!" Ziggy and Moth

"I wanna…" Oh geez Owen.

"Hah!" Moth you're slightly off key.

"I wanna…" Mai must be proud.

"Hah!" Erasea get Moth off stage.

"I wanna…" Emo-tear.

"Hah!" Ziggy needs a breath mint.

"I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha!"

"If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends." In the girlish-est voices you can ever hear men in.

Chi-Chi and Bulma stared at the door as they heard them sing. Chi-Chi looked at Videl and she closed her eyes and held her head. Oh yeah, she knew who she was marrying, and it wasn't too late to turn back now.

"You marrying one band member you marry them all," Mai said coming into the room with a water bottle in hand. Pan finally woke up from her nap and heard her daddy singing.

"Daddy's being gay," Pan yelled as she ran out the open door. Mai watched her run by, and hit a wall along the way. Pan fell, got back up, and continued to run in the direction of Gohan's voice.

"Just a little bit special," Mai sang to herself. She handed the water bottle to Videl and handed her two aspirins. "These are for your headache."

"My head's fine," Videl said with a questionable look on her face. Mai smiled and handed her the aspirin.

Mai was wearing a female tuxedo since she wanted to be a best man, and not a bridesmaid. Chi-Chi and Bulma didn't understand it, but they didn't know Gohan's friends so well.

"This is the song that never ends," Gohan started to sing.

"I'm going to kill you," Vegeta yelled.

"It goes on and on-ah!"

There was a boom, then a sudden running of a bunch of footsteps.

"My friends," you heard Gohan and the others sing. "Some people-"

"Shut the hell up," Vegeta shouted.

"Started singing and not knowing what it was!"

"Gohan!"

"And they'll continue singing it just because this is the song that doesn't-"

"Wahhhhh," came the screaming of a very…very energetic Pan.

Videl looked at the two pills in her hand and tossed them in her mouth.

"Got anymore," Chi-Chi and Bulma said at the same time.

Gohan was by himself in a separate room away from the hall, and a few doors from Videl's room. He tried taking a peek a few times hoping to see Videl partly naked, but his mother was there blocking the door from him. So he sent Pan in the room with Mai's video recorder and told her to shoot some boobies. When Pan came back from Videl's room Gohan grabbed the camera to she what she got.

Nothing but carpet.

Toki was next with the camera attached around him. Gohan pushed Toki in with his foot while distracting Chi-Chi at the door. When Toki came back, somewhat battered, Gohan grabbed the camera and saw what he got.

Nothing but feet kicking the cat.

Gohan decided to give up. He wasn't getting anywhere in his "Wedding Gone Wild" video, and poor Toki ruined his cat tuxedo. With a handy lint roller, Gohan was able to fix the kitty tuxedo. He had to look good since he was the ring bearer…er…ring cat/best man.

Truth be told, if Gohan had to choose a best man it would be Toki. He's been with him through thick and thin. Mai snuck Toki into the hospital when Gohan had surgery, or when he was going to be in the hospital for a while. He's a great cat.

Gohan laid down on a couch in the room and stared up at the ceiling. His hands were behind his head, and his feet were hanging over the edge of the bed. It was a love sofa, and it was a little too small for Gohan.

"Knock knock."

Gohan turned his head in the direction of the voice. Mai appeared at the door and smiled. She went into the room and shut the door behind her. She also locked it, just in case Vegeta decided to make a visit. Gohan pushed himself up to make room for Mai. She sat down next to him, and he laid his head on her lap.

"No more friends with benefits," Mai said as she brushed her fingers through Gohan's hair.

"I guess not," Gohan said shutting his eyes. "When you're married, do you tell everything to your wife, or can you just bury the hatchet and pretend that nothing ever happened?"

"You would be a divorced man if you told Videl everything," Mai said with a sigh. "Owen would be mad at you and me, and Masiko would be a band in the past. Let's keep it a secret between you and me."

"And to think you got mad at your ex when you caught him cheating. He doesn't know that you were sleeping with me behind his back."

"You're better than him anyway."

"Damn right." Gohan opened his eyes and looked up at Mai. He lifted up his head and arranged himself so he was sitting next to Mai. "I kinda feel bad that we have this secret."

"I know." Mai straddled Gohan's lap. "As long as no one knows then we're fine. It's a thing of the past anyway."

"Two months ago is a thing in the past?"

"At least Videl didn't freak about the kiss."

Gohan merely nodded.

"She passed that test."

"And you're such a good actor. Why did we have to act that all out anyway?'

"To give it some spaz," Gohan replied. "And if we didn't act it out then I couldn't be so apologetic in something that I meant to do but didn't mean to do."

"You meant to sleep with me," Mai asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You raped me."

Mai laughed a little. Gohan smiled and looked up at Mai.

"She doesn't know a lot about us," Mai said tilting up Gohan's chin. "But we can't keep doing this. I love Owen and you love Videl. You're getting married for heaven's sake! You have to stay with your family."

"Thou shall not commit adultery," Gohan whispered.

"That's why you're not getting married in a church."

Mai moved her head down and kissed Gohan. He moved his hands on Mai's back and pushed him closer to her. Their kiss deepened, and Gohan moved his tongue into Mai's mouth. She greeted him, and they continued their sin.

Gohan pulled away and rested his head on her shoulder.

"If this is wrong then why don't I feel guilty," Gohan said. He inhaled Mai's scent, knowing that their benefits just expired.

"Because you like being a bad boy," Mai answered for him. "You enjoy danger, and you enjoy it even more when you don't get caught."

"It's all TJ's fault."

Mai laughed. She pushed herself off of Gohan and smiled at him.

"I don't regret what we did Gohan," she said as she started to walk away. "I like a little danger myself."

Mai left the room, and Gohan laid back down on the couch again. He stared back up at the ceiling and sighed.

"Low man is due." Gohan closed his eyes and covered his face with a pillow. "Please forgive me."

Gohan stood there with Moth, Owen, Ziggy, Seymour, TJ, and Mai by his side. They were wearing matching tuxedos, with matching boutonnières on their jackets.

"Mai's right," Chi-Chi whispered to Bulma. "You marry one band member you marry them all."

Gohan and Videl were getting married in a dining hall, and it was where they were eating also. There were tables set up for the guests, and they were around a dance floor where Gohan and Videl would say their "I do's." All the tables were round, except for one rather large rectangular table where Goku and Hercule's family sat…er…Goku's family and Hercule sat. Right now it was Goku and his family…and then there's Gohan family. You know, the one that Videl's marrying? Owen, Mai, Seymour and all. They have cat seats for the cats! They were going to eat expensive fish…the cats eating fish that could pay off the house!

Gohan didn't care…Hercule was paying for it all.

Except the honeymoon. Gohan was paying for that out of his pocket. He'll also being paying it off when he gets back home. Long hour shifts, cover up to hide the circles under his eyes, and a third job to cover the interest rate for the credit card he put it on.

Gohan is a man, and he has to take care of his family. He wants Videl to stay home with the cats. They need someone to feed them, clean their litter box, and someone to pet them as they fall asleep.

Oh and Pan too! Almost forgot his daughter again.

The band was playing instrumental music as the bridesmaids walked out. Mai's nose twitched as she saw the dresses. She leaned over to Gohan and whispered to him.

"I am so glad I'm a best man," she whispered. "Those dresses are…they make the bridesmaids look fat!"

"It makes their boobs look bigger too," Gohan whispered back. "If you wore that dress you would look pregnant with triple G cups."

Mai punched Gohan in the stomach. He slightly curled over and caught his breath.

"He deserved it," Seymour whispered to TJ. "Whatever they talked about…he deserved it."

Pan came with a push from Videl. She took a deep breath and started walking down the dance aisle throwing flower pedals on the ground. She stopped, wiggled her nose, and sneezed in the flower basket. Pedals flew all over the place.

"My job's done," Pan said as she threw the basket on the ground. She ran towards Gohan and hugged his leg.

"Half-ass just like her father," TJ whispered to Seymour. "DNA test not needed for this one."

Gohan pushed Pan to the bridesmaids, but TJ pulled her back. Gohan raised an eyebrow, and TJ raised both of his. They started to lip-talk, and Gohan finally gave in. TJ had Pan stand in front of him with his hands on her shoulders. Seymour questioned also, once again another lip battles. Seymour finally gave in as he lifted his hands in the air.

This isn't what they practice; Seymour hated it when there a few adjustments at the last minute.

Toki, TJ the cat, and Shasta walked down, and Toki had a pillow tied around his stomach with the rings. TJ and Toki were in cat tuxedos while Shasta had on a blue cats dress and a veil. Shasta wouldn't come to the wedding until she had a veil, so Gohan had to buy her one. It was a shopping experience that Gohan wanted to forget, Toki too.

Toki walked up to Gohan, and he untied the pillow off of Toki. Gohan handed the pillow to Owen, and Toki jumped on Gohan's shoulder.

"No fair," Owen moaned. "I got a cat's butt in my face!"

"Don't pull his tail," Gohan warned as he petted Toki. "Did you look up Videl's dress?"

"Meow," Toki replied.

"And what did you see?"

"Me-ow!"

"Sweet!"

"Lucky," Owen mumbled as everyone nodded. "I can't believe Videl's going commando for the wedding."

"Wait? What," TJ questioned. Unlike the rest of the band, and Mai, Seymour and TJ could not speak cat. Seymour gave up after Toki gave him a speech on…something. All he heard were "meows" and Mai applauded when Toki was done.

"Just smile and look pretty," Seymour said.

TJ the cat stood next to Gohan, and Shasta went over to the bridesmaids. Erasea walked down next with Mike as an usher. Moth was a best man and stood by Gohan's side. Besides, Erasea looked fat in the dress. It would clash his style.

Gohan looked around the room to see who actually came. He saw his family, no duh, and Videl's crazy Aunt Marie. She blew a kiss at him, and Gohan's stomach turned. Maybe it was because of the punch he received a few minutes ago, or it could have been the piece of shrimp he stole from the kitchen. He noticed Piccolo standing in the corner in a tuxedo. That made him smile. Once a demon that tried to kill his dad is now a big softy in a tuxedo. He must have pictures!

The music changed and the singer started to sing. Everyone stood up, and Gohan was realizing what was happening. That sick feeling in his stomach got worse, and his hands started to sweat.

'Just nervous,' Gohan thought to himself eyeing the door. Seymour saw Gohan staring at the door and nudge TJ.

"Think he'll run," he asked.

"I don't think so," TJ said. "If he does then I'll just trip him."

"Toki is on his shoulder. He'll run if Toki's on his shoulder. He won't leave that cat behind."

"Think he'll be able to run in those shoes?"

"Good point."

The doors finally opened. Videl and Hercule came into view, and everyone ooh and ahh at Videl, and a crying Hercule was walking next to her. Gohan smiled as Videl walked towards him.

Videl kissed her father, and pulled away…well…tried to. Hercule had a tight grip on her arm, and would not let go. Gohan got in and pulled Hercule's hands away.

"Don't worry," Gohan whispered. "I will take good care of her. I defeated Cell, remember? I will protect her."

"She's my only child," Hercule whined. He wiped away his tears and turned to the camera. "Ha! This man has fought me and lost, but he has a good spirit! He may not be as strong as me, but my daughter loves him. My daughter's happiness is the most important thing in the world. Hahaha!"

"I hope they edit that," Mai said. Everyone nodded, even Toki.

Gohan and Videl were now facing each other. Videl smiled up at Gohan, and he smiled back. They held hands between them, and Gohan's hands were shaking. Videl kissed Gohan on the cheek.

"It's okay," Videl said. "I'm nervous too."

"How come your hands are not shaking," Gohan asked.

"Because mine are sweaty."

They shared a quiet laughed, and faced the priest.

"We are gathered here today in marriage of Videl Satan and Gohan Sebastian Son McGee in holy matrimony," the priest said.

"He took my last name after all," Mu-Ma said smiling. Goku and Chi-Chi looked at her. Chi-Chi was already in tears, and Goku was slightly disappointed that Gohan did not keep his real last name. Pan has the Son name, and Videl will have the Son name also. Gohan wanted to keep McGee for Mu-Ma and TJ, but now they are alive. "He likes the name McGee. Who knows, he might change it back to Son."

Goku and Chi-Chi nodded.

"Before we start I must ask," the priest stated, "is there anyone in this room who does not want Gohan and Videl to marry?"

There was silence.

"Group meeting," Owen shouted.

Like I said, WAS silent.

Owen pulled Gohan into a circle, and Videl stood there shaking her head.

"Are you ready for this," Seymour asked looking at Gohan.

"Uh…sure," Gohan replied.

"You're not going to make a run for it, are you," TJ asked.

"Not in these shoes," Gohan replied pointing at his shoes. "I can barely walk in them!'

"You do realize that once you have a ring on your finger it means that your leash just got shorter," Owen said. "You will also have a brand new choker."

"Yip!"

"Meow, meow mroew, mew meow," Toki asked.

"Yes I will make you a tuna milkshake once I get back from the honeymoon!" Gohan huffed. "Anything else?"

"Are you ready to make changes that you don't want to make," Mai asked.

"Good one," Ziggy commented.

Gohan stared at Mai and sighed. He then smiled.

"I love her. I'll change some of my ways for her benefit, and to make this relationship work. I'll take a dive so I can get to the make-up sex faster."

"He's ready," Seymour said.

"What for the honeymoon," Moth asked.

"Hands in and one the count of three we shout Masiko," Owen said. Everyone put their hands in the middle. "One, two, three!"

"Masiko!"

Gohan turned around and saw everyone looking at him. He leaned back towards Owen.

"I forgot I was getting married," he said.

"So we're not performing," Ziggy asked stealing the bass from one the band members. "I hope they edit that out too."

Ziggy handed the bass guitar to the band guy, and stood next to TJ. Seymour slapped him on the back of the head.

"Are you sure you want to marry him," the priest, let's call him Father Richard, asked. "It looks like he has…baggage."

"It's not baggage," Gohan said with a bright smile. "They're my family!"

Father Richard leaned over to Videl, his hand close to his lips.

"It's never to late to run," he whispered.

Things were going well. Videl and Gohan read their vowels, exchanged rings, and were about to tie the knot, but there's no such thing as a perfect wedding.

"Do you Videl, take Gohan to be your lawful wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, till death do you part," Father Richard asked.

Videl looked into Gohan's eyes and smiled.

"I do," she replied. Gohan smiled back.

"Do you Gohan, take Videl to be your lawful wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, till death do you part?"

Gohan opened his mouth slightly to reply, but then his eyes went wide.

'Holy shit,' Gohan thought to himself. 'I'm getting married!'

There was silence from Gohan as he stood there in a daze, mouth slightly open. His hands were still shaking, and the realization of the term "married" kicked in.

"Oh shit," Seymour said. "It finally hit him."

"Talk about two minutes too late," Owen commented.

TJ placed his hands over Pan's ears, and Mu-Ma stood up.

"You're supposed to say 'I do' you mother fucker," she shouted. Everyone turned into Mu-Ma's direction. TJ removed his hands from Pan's ears. He then put them back over her ears. "Well he is! Pan's mom is Videl, and Gohan fucks her! He's a mother fucker!"

"Good thing you had Pan with you," Ziggy said to TJ.

"It was a hunch," TJ replied removing his hands as he saw Mu-Ma sit back down. "Okay, who won the bet?"

"The wedding's not over yet," Moth said counting his money. "Seymour said that he would run, I said that Boss wouldn't show, Ziggy said he would sleep with one of the bridesmaids, and Owen said Boss would have to be rushed to the hospital because he would jump out of a window."

"Did anyone say that he would get married," TJ asked.

"Veggie-chan," Seymour said. He looked at Owen and slapped him on the back of the head. "You said Boss would jump out of a window? The window is three feet from the ground!"

"He could twist an ankle," Owen said rubbing his head. "Or break a toe."

Videl stared at Gohan. He was scared, and she could tell. She practiced saying "I do" in the mirror, and Gohan said he would wing it. Apparently the wind blew in the wrong direction, and the wing was going down the a crash landing.

She should have seen it though. He didn't make it a huge deal, and when preparing for the wedding all he did was agree. Gohan said that it was her big day, and he would do anything for it to be perfect. He wrote his own vowels, he bought his own tux, and he picked up tampons when she ran out.

Gohan also told her that everything will still be the same. They would still live together, and be a family. The only difference was that it was permanent.

"A ring is a circle," Videl remembered Gohan saying. She remembered him trying on wedding bands seeing which one fit him best, and one that didn't make him look like a girl. "A circle never ends, just like our love. So when the band makes it big all the fan girls will be jealous, and you will be right by my side as my wife."

He smiled that bright smile that made Videl melt. So promising, so hopeful, but he was scared. He didn't want to think about because it scared him. It wasn't the fact that marriage was permanent, it wasn't the fact that he had restrictions because of marriage, the fact was that if he made a mistake it was over. One mistake, and life would be back the way it was before.

Sad.

Depressing.

Lonely.

Videl made him see a brighter side, and he trusted her the first time he saw her. He knew it was meant to be, he knew that she was the one.

Gohan saw his life without Videl. He had his friends, he had Toki, but he didn't have that comfort he needed. Mai gave him his needs, but she could never give him that extra ounce of love. He was still a child, and he needed that stuffed animal to hold. The gang, his family…they were his imagery friends…the voices in his head telling him that everything was okay. Soothing voices that kept him sane, but never the love he needed.

One day he found it.

A stuffed bunny lying on the ground in the park near the swing set. When he picked it up his body was warm, and he could tell that bunny anything. The bunny was there through everything, and that bunny was named Videl.

Life with Videl was a warm spring with flowers blooming all around him. She gave him love no woman has ever given him, and their love made a new life.

Their love made Pan.

One part Videl, one part Gohan, and the rest was made the day he was supposed to die.

But her voice brought him back from the dead. She was the angel of life…

…she was the angel Gohan was praying for since he was five. An angel to protect him, an angel to tell him that it wasn't his fault, and angel that loved him for who he was, and what he may become.

Videl placed her hand on Gohan's cheek, to hide the tear from falling from his face; he was looking at her the entire time.

"I need you," Gohan whispered as his hands stopped shaking. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and opened his bright eyes. "I-" TJ covered Pan's ears, "fucking do!"

The room cheered and TJ removed his hands.

"I pronounce you husband and wife," Father Richard said. "You may kiss the bride!"

Gohan lifted Videl up in the air and spun around. He lowered her down until they were face to face. They shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

"That was so pretty," Owen said has he grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket. He dried the tears falling from his face, and then blew his nose. "I can't believe Boss is leaving the nest. I'm so proud!"

"He's growing up so fast," Moth said as tears flow down. "It was just yesterday when I met him and no one knew what the hell PEN15 was."

"He actually said it," TJ said to Seymour as they watched the band members congratulate Gohan and Videl. TJ looked over at Seymour and saw him blowing his nose. "Not you too!"

"I'm so sorry," Seymour said as his eyes watered. "I've watched him grow up. I felt like that it was my son getting married today. You found your brother as a boy, but he grew up to be a man. You should be proud of your brother! He couldn't have done it without you."

TJ's bottom lip trembled, and then burst into tears.

'That's my son' Goku thought as he watched everyone run up to the newly weds.

"Boss didn't get married today, Gohan did," Piccolo said as he stood next to Goku. "And I think we'll be seeing more of Gohan than Boss."

"I just hope that Gohan talks to me, not Boss," Goku said with a smile.

"You do realize that you are talking about the same person," Mu-Ma said pinching Piccolo in the butt. "Hm, not as firm as Goku's."

"What the…" Piccolo moved away from Mu-Ma. She only smiled at him.

"Gohan and Boss are the same person," Mu-Ma said facing Goku. "You have to accept it, not deny it."

"I guess you're right," Goku said. "I always thought-"

"You shouldn't think," Mu-Ma interrupted. "One reason why you and Gohan can't get along is because you cannot accept him as he is now. You still think he's the little boy with the potential of a great fighter. In order to accept him you must be him."

Goku smiled at Mu-Ma and raised his head high.

"Thank you Marie."

"Just call me Mu-Ma." Mu-Ma grabbed Goku's hand and pulled him over to Gohan and Videl. Once they got there she left go, and went to hug Gohan and Videl. Pan was jumping up and down, and flashing her panties to everyone.

"Where's Mom?"

Goku blinked, and saw Gohan standing in front of him.

"Her and Hercule are crying on each other in the corner," Goku said pointing to where Chi-Chi and Hercule were. They were hugging each other, crying, and whining because their babies are grown up. "Just, uh, wait until they calm down."

"She gets too emotional," Gohan said over hearing how he used to, as a child, cry because he couldn't wear the underwear he wanted to wear. "And embarrassing."

"She's your mother."

"And Mu-Ma's lesbian lover."

"Yeah for lesbians," Pan cried out of nowhere.

Gohan smiled. Videl walked over and grabbed Gohan's arm.

"Thanks," Gohan mumbled as he walked by his father, Videl wrapped in his arm. "I'm glad you came."

Goku had a small smile on his face.

"Just admit it Gohan," Goku shouted as Gohan was near the door. Gohan turned around confused.

"Admit what," Gohan asked.

"You love me!" Goku spread his arms wide open with the biggest smile he could muster.

"I still hate you," Gohan shouted back.

"You hate me with love!"

"I love to hate you!"

"You're my Vegeta!"

"I-" Gohan blinked. "Line!"

"I'm not a vegetable head," Mai shouted.

"Yeah. I'm not a vegetable head!"

"I'm not a vegetable head," Vegeta shouted. "Keep me out of your battle!"

"I never wanted you in it anyway," Gohan said sticking out his tongue. "Lamb chops!

"You're going to have your funeral on your wedding day," Vegeta said as he started to chase Gohan around the dining hall.

"So this is our other family," TJ said standing next to Mu-Ma as they watched Gohan run away from Vegeta.

"I know," Mu-Ma said folding her arms across her chest. "And they think we're weird!"

Horray! Another chapter done! Gohan and Videl finally tie the knot, but will Videl ever know Gohan and Mai's secret?

Next Chapter:

Dinner and Honeymoon!

PS. Can you write lemons again? I've seen a few fics with them, but I don't know if you can still have a lemon without the story being booted. I can't afford LML being booted again. Thanks!

CrazyGohanGurl


	39. Sharing the spotlight

Disclaimer: No…too poor to own anything…maybe manga…but I'm not that good at drawing…except DBZ…but that's about it.

"I want to play."

"I like their toys."

"Maybe they can share."

"They're not going to share shit," Gohan said as they, meaning Maskio, watched the band perform in front of them perform songs. "And they suck!"

"Then why did you hire a band," Ziggy asked pouting his lip.

"I told you I just smiled and nodded, and told Videl to do whatever she wanted to do." Gohan folded his arms. "Hercule was paying for it."

"Are you going to call him Dad?" Owen asked. Gohan snickered.

"Yeah, right. I can't call my own dad…Dad!"

"Well this sucks balls," Moth said walking away from the group. "I'm going to get something to eat. The line just went down. I just hope that there's enough food left."

"So why did you do it buffet style," Ziggy asked Gohan.

"I only agreed because I was two seconds away from getting laid," Gohan said. "I think that's how Videl had control of everything."

"Smart girl," Owen said. "Okay, time for dinner!"

The rest of the group lined up for dinner. Instead of food being brought to your table you had to wait in line to grab what you wanted. You would think that the bride and groom would eat first, but no…Gohan's short attention span wondered off as the food was being put out.

It was all TJ's fault.

They were still arguing who own what, and who should keep what was rightfully theirs. TJ wanted his bike and guitar back, but Gohan told him that the bike was his. He wasn't going to go out and buy a new back, and the guitar was his property. He owned it for the longest while TJ argued that he bought it and that he had it longer. Gohan complained that once you're dead you do not own anything. TJ argued that Mu-Ma was dead, and she still owned a super soaker.

Gohan said that she owned it.

TJ yelled that he owned the bike and guitar.

Thus the fight continued.

"How I miss this," Mu-Ma said as she watched the two fight. Chi-Chi was next to Mu-Ma, and watched as the two began to see who passes out first while being choked.

"Was this life with Gohan," Chi-Chi asked as TJ began to tickle Gohan. Gohan started to call him a cheater and tried to choke him from behind. Instead Gohan fell flat on his butt, and the two cracked up laughing.

"Everyday," Mu-Ma said as TJ extended his hand out to Gohan. Once Gohan was up to his feet TJ slapped him on the back of the head, and shouted "tag." TJ started to run, and Gohan began to chase. People were moving out of the way while a few, meaning Masiko and Mai, began to play in the game. Pan was the safe, but you had to chase her in order not to be it. Gohan slapped Piccolo upside the head, and all Piccolo wanted to do was hit him back. Gohan grabbed Pan, and Piccolo hit Owen instead and quit after that. "It was always full of life in my house. I'm very thankful that Gohan came to our door that day. I don't know what life would be without him."

Of course tag ended while the food was being served, but once the hired band played Gohan and the others couldn't help but complain.

And here we are back to the present.

"All the chicken is gone," Gohan said having only a salad on his plate. "They ate all the chicken."

"All there is left is fish," Ziggy said poking at the fish in front of him. "Ew…it smells like it's been sitting here for hours."

"But the food wasn't out for four hours," Owen said.

"No not four…for!"

"Four?"

"Not the number."

"What other four is there?"

"For like in forgot?"

"Then why didn't you say that is smells like it's been sitting there for a couple of hours?"

"Cause I wasn't thinking!"

"I think the fish moved," Moth said. "Maybe it's been alive for four hours."

"You guys are giving me a headache," Seymour said. He was in front of Masiko for the line for the food. "Just take the fish and sit the hell down."

"Seymour's got chicken," Owen said eyeing the piece of chicken on Seymour's plate. All of Masiko eyed the piece of chicken as if it was gold.

"I get dibs," Gohan said using his fork to grab the chicken. Seymour pulled away the chicken from Gohan, but the piece landed on the floor. Toki came over and picked up the chicken. Gohan smiled. "Toki, my bestest best friend in the whole wide world."

Toki's eyes grew wide, and quickly ran off with the piece of chicken.

"You got dissed," Owen said. "Hey Toki! Trade you chicken for fish!"

Toki turned around and placed the chicken on the floor.

"Meow meow mrow meow," he meowed, then grabbed the chicken and ran away.

"Even Toki knows the fish is bad," Gohan said with a pout. He sighed, and placed tomatoes on his plate. "Puts lead in your pencil."

"I think your pencil has enough lead," Owen said. "You just haven't 'written' anything in a while."

Gohan smiled.

"Speaking of writing," Seymour began to say as they all headed over the table, "when was the last time you drew something? When you're not writing lyrics you usually draw, but I haven't seen you draw anything yet."

"Nothing good to draw," Gohan bluntly stated. "Well, there are a few pictures of Videl nak-"

"There's a few good pictures of me what," Videl said as she smiled at her husband. Hercule was sitting next to her eating, so Gohan had to be careful of what he said.

"Pictures of you naked."

Hercule spit out his food. Gohan smiled as he sat down next to Videl and kissed her on the cheek. He looked at her plate and his eyes grew wide.

Videl had chicken.

Apparently, everyone else saw she had chicken. It was untouched and in perfect shape for eating.

"Are you going to eat that," Owen asked as he began to drool.

"Half of it maybe," Videl said. Gohan glanced over at Owen, and had a plan.

"You're gaining weight," Gohan said. "I'll trade you salad for your chicken."

Chi-Chi's mouth dropped. Goten and Trunks started to chuckle as they overheard Gohan's comment. Mai could help but snicker.

Videl looked over at Gohan. She looked from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet.

"I don't think so," Videl snapped. "You're starting to get a beer belly buddy. I'm going to give my chicken to Seymour."

"Seymour," the band exclaimed.

"Toki took his chicken so I'm going to give my chicken to him."

"Ouch," Moth said, shook his head and ate his salad. Gohan looked down at his stomach and poked it.

"I'm not fat," Gohan mumbled with a pout. "It's baby fat."

"Baby fat," Chi-Chi said with a raised eyebrow. Gohan nodded.

"Pan always wants to eat. So when I feed her I get hungry. Pan's making me fat, thus why I have baby fat."

"I call it to too many beers," TJ said eating some chicken. Gohan had another idea.

"Look a distraction!"

TJ turned his head where Gohan pointed. Gohan quickly switched plates while his older brother was distracted.

"I don't see a distraction," TJ said turning back his head back. He began cutting his food on his plate. "For a married man you are immature." TJ placed a piece of tomato in his mouth, and realized that it wasn't chicken. He looked over at Gohan, whose plate looked exactly like his, and realized that his plate was stolen. "Oh yeah, real mature!"

"It's my wedding I can steal your chicken if I want to," Gohan said sticking a piece of chicken in his mouth.

"Ma, Gohan stole my chicken," TJ whined. "He gave me healthy crap!"

"I didn't see him steal your plate so how do I know that you are not lying," Mu-Ma said eating her own food. She had fish; no one was going to touch her plate.

"You always side with him!"

"Because I'm her favorite," Gohan said smirking. "I buried her with her super soaker."

"That made heaven hell," TJ said eating the rest of the tomato he cut. "Why didn't you bury my stuff with me?"

"Ask Mu-Ma." Gohan ate another piece of chicken.

"Ma," TJ whined again. "Why didn't you bury my stuff with me when I died?"

"Because both your brother and I were in the hospital," Mu-Ma answered. She grabbed her napkin and wiped her mouth. "And no one came home with milk!"

"Oh yeah like we could prevent that," TJ said rolling his eyes. "Sorry King Yemma I have to go back to Earth to get my mom milk. She's going to kill me if I don't bring any home."

Gohan chuckled, and covered his mouth. He chewed his food and swallowed.

"That's funny," Gohan said. "You were already dead, but she would have killed you anyway."

Gohan was the only one who found it funny. He looked around the table, and saw that everyone had a questionable look on their face. Gohan moved his head down, and continued to eat his stolen chicken.

"I want a super soaker," Pan said trying to food on her fork.

"Done," Mu-Ma shouted. Gohan and TJ stopped eating and dropped their forks.

"No," they both cried. "Not another demon!"

"Our child's a demon," Videl said with a raised eyebrow. "She came from your Satan seeds!"

"Hey, you're a Satan not me," Gohan said finishing up his last piece of chicken.

"Well I'm a Son now."

"But you're still a Satan…and I know that I didn't marry a boy. Let me look under your dress to make sure!" Gohan snuck under the table. Videl kicked Gohan, and his head hit the top of the table. Gohan reappeared with a bump on his head. "Yeah, guys can't kick very well with heels."

They finished eating their meal, even though TJ never received any chicken. Instead he threw a piece of Mu-Ma's fish at Gohan. In return, Gohan threw some chicken fat at TJ. Owen threw a tomato at Mu-Ma, because she threw a cucumber at Mai. Ziggy got a face full of dressing because Seymour ducked as Moth threw his salad. This stopped as soon as it started.

Chi-Chi stood up at the table and yelled at everyone. Pan thought it would be a good idea to throw some carrots at Chi-Chi. Pan realized that it was a bad idea to throw food at Chi-Chi, but it made her father laugh off his chair. Videl looked over at her husband as he continued to laugh with a couple of "ow's" mixed in.

After everything was cleaned up Gohan and Videl had to go table to table and take pictures. Gohan made faces at a few…some…every other picture was of his tongue out or cross eyed. There was even a snap of him with one of his hands down his pants.

Oh the memories caught in pictures.

When they got back at their table everyone posed in their own unique way. They took different shots. One with blood family (Goku, Chi-Chi, Goten and Hercule), one with kinda-sorta blood, (TJ and Mu-Ma) both families, Masiko, and Masiko and kinda-sorta blood.

With Masiko and kinda-sorta blood, he pictures were nothing but funny faces, and grabbing in places that no one would picture people grabbing. The main shot of the night was when Owen put on Videl's veil, and Gohan kissed him.

Somebody was drinking too much.

"I want doubles," Mu-Ma whispered to the photographer. The dude nodded, even though he was in shock that two guys were actually kissing each other.

"Now for the anal sex," Gohan shouted.

"I got the lube," Owen cried out.

"You both had too much to drink," Videl said sitting Gohan in his seat. Mai did the same thing, and smiled over at Videl. "What?"

"Did Gohan marry you, or did he marry Owen," Mai asked.

"Well if he married Owen I guess that means I marry you."

"Can I kiss the bride?"

Videl grabbed her veil off of Owen's head. She walked over to Mai, who had her arms spread open, and placed her arms around her neck. Mai leaned over and bent both of them to the ground and kissed.

"I want doubles of that," TJ whispered to the photographer.

"Yeah me too," the guy whispered back.

Gohan and Owen had their mouths open, but soon turned into a huge grin.

"Double dating has a new meaning," Owen said as he high five Gohan. They both missed, and ended up falling on the floor. Mu-Ma cracked up in laughter.

"Geez, you guys can't stay sober for a wedding," Seymour said as he picked up Owen and TJ picked up Gohan.

"It's my wedding I can be drunk if I want to," Gohan said dusting off his pants. "I'm buzzed, not drunk."

"Could of fooled me."

Gohan looked over at Owen. The poor guy was sweating bullets, so Gohan handed him a handkerchief from his pocket. Owen wiped off his sweat and thanked Gohan. The band stopped playing their music, and the DJ made the announcement that it was time for the groom to take of the garter.

There was a chair in the middle of the dance floor. Gohan took Videl's hand and walked over to the chair. He sat her down on the chair and went down on one knee. He kissed Videl's hand, and used a free hand to stick his hand up the dress. Videl jumped in her seat and silently cursed at Gohan. He only smiled back, and moved his hands down Videl's thigh. He felt the garter around his fingertips, and placed his pointer finger between the garter and thigh. He carefully pulled it down to Videl's foot, and began to kiss Videl's leg when the garter moved down.

The garter was fully off, but Gohan still stayed on his one knee. He bit his lower lip, and was trying to hide a smirk on his face.

"What's wrong," Videl asked slowly bending over to her husband.

"I got a boner," Gohan whispered back. "I'm trying to think of things to put it back down, but every time I do it turns out dirty."

"Picture Mu-Ma naked."

"Gone."

Gohan stood back up with a smirk still on his face. Videl smiled back as Gohan reached out his hand to Videl. The annoucment was made for the singles ladies to go onto the dance floor.

Gohan walked over to Owen shaking hid head; Owen was still sweating.

"If Videl throws it right then you won't ask the wrong person," Gohan said to Owen.

"I don't want to ask Mu-Ma," Owen said with a chuckle. "And Moth would kill me if I asked Erasea."

"Good news is that you can't ask Videl."

"Moth would be the least of my problems."

"Although if you ask my daughter…"

"It would be one wedding and a funeral."

"I keep everything right?"

"That's what my will says," Owen chuckled. "Even though you forced me to write it."

"I'm a witness and that's all that matters."

"You made me sign it with my own blood."

"Then we got carried away with the needles."

"Acupuncture has a new meaning."

The single ladies all gathered up for the catching of the bouquet. Mu-Ma stood next to Mai, and Pan stood beside her. Pan tugged on Mu-Ma's dress.

"What," Mu-Ma asked bending down to Pan's height.

"What are we doing," Pan asked sticking her thumb in her mouth.

"Mommy is going to throw her flowers for one special girl to catch."

"Am I that special girl?"

"The flowers have spiders in them. I would run when your mommy throws it."

Pan's eyes grew wide. She hated spiders, and she would run to her daddy whenever there was one in her room. That way they can both hide until mommy gets home, and she can kill the spider and be the hero. Daddy always gave Mommy tons of kisses, and Mommy always gave Pan tons more. But now wasn't the time for kisses. Pan had to make a run for it as soon as Videl threw the bouquet.

Mu-Ma stood back up and cracked her knuckles. Videl turned around so that her back was facing the group of desperate ladies. Some older women were watching the bouquet's every movement. They wanted to catch it.

"You know what would really suck," Owen said to Gohan. "If Videl's crazy Aunt Marie caught the bouquet."

"Good news is that she'll say yes," Gohan said. Owen glared at him, but then nodded.

"I hate it when you speak the truth."

"I can't lie." Gohan bit his two lips. He snickered under his breath, but it sounded more like a growl.

"You still can't keep a straight face," Owen said with a smile.

"Nope."

"So is this really the best day of your life?"

Gohan closed his eyes and smiled.

"I feel stronger," Gohan said opening his eyes. He looked over at Videl, who was prepping for the throwing of the bouquet, and over at Pan and Mu-Ma. He looked over to his other side where TJ was standing. He was yelling at Mike to stop poking him, and telling him that he was alive. Gohan took a deep breath. "I'm happy."

"What about your dad?"

Gohan's smile became small, but still a smile.

"We'll see."

Gohan and Owen watched as Videl threw the bouquet in the air. Pan started to scream, and ran straight towards Gohan with tears running down her eyes. Mu-Ma pushed Mai towards the bouquet and stopped the crazy ladies from reaching the bouquet.

She brought her super soaker to the wedding.

Mai caught the bouquet, and looked behind her. Most of the ladies were soaking wet, and Mu-Ma had a devilish smiled on her face. She looked over at Gohan and gave him the peace sign. Gohan had Pan in his arms trying to calm her down.

"What's wrong sweetie," Gohan asked bouncing her in his arms.

"Mu-Ma said there was spiders in the bouquet," Pan whined. Gohan's face turned blue.

"I was only doing as I was told," Mu-Ma said walking by with her super soaker on her shoulder. The single men began to walk onto the floor. They were happy that the woman who caught the bouquet was hot, and she had big boobs; they wanted to catch the garter.

Gohan saw the desperation in most of the men's eyes. Goten and Trunks were out on the floor, even though they didn't have a clue way they were there. Their mom's told them to go out on the floor and stand there. So they did, and they were bored. What was the point standing with a bunch of men?

Gohan walked out on the floor with Pan still in his arms. She was holding the garter in her hands making sure there were no spiders on it. Gohan's face returned to its normal color. Videl had to tell him that there were no spiders, but Gohan could have sworn that he saw one crawling in there. He shivered.

Gohan stood in front of the group of single men. TJ, Moth, and Ziggy had on finger in the air. If the garter landed on their finger then they won. They knew Owen's plan, but they knew that Gohan was going to make sure that the garter would go to Owen.

Gohan turned his back towards the men. He released Pan from his arms, and she ran over to Videl. He cracked his knuckles and his neck. He waited until all the men were gathered, and looked over his shoulder to see Owen up front. He turned his head around, the suddenly turned and threw the garter straight towards Owen.

Gohan completely forgot that he was a saiyan.

Owen caught the garter, but fell on his back with his legs straight up in the air and knocking the guys behind him on the floor. TJ, Moth and Ziggy stood there with their fingers still up in the air. They looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. They might as well pick Owen back up.

Gohan smiled as he walked over to Owen. The rest of his band mates, an TJ, stood around him waiting for him.

"I think you killed him this time," Ziggy said poking Owen. "That's going to leave a mark."

"At least he caught it," Gohan said grabbing Owen's hand. He pulled Owen back to his feet, but Owen could not find a sense of balance.

"He'll walk it off," TJ said patting Owen on the back.

"I'm having trouble breathing," Owen said with his mouth wide open gasping for air.

"Just inhale and exhale," Gohan said. "That's how you breathe."

"You have no pity for the wounded."

Once Owen was able to breathe normally, a chair was once again placed in the middle of the floor. Videl walked Mai over to the chair and sat her down. Gohan walked Owen over to Mai, and quickly turned around once the two were in place. Videl handed Gohan a napkin, and he used it to blow his nose. He used his sleeve to wipe his eyes, and turned back around towards Mai and Owen.

Mai was utterly confused. She could understand why Gohan threw the garter to Owen. She knew that Gohan wouldn't want a complete stranger touching her, or today would have been a wedding and a funeral. Safety first!

Owen went down on one knee. He brought the garter up to Mai, and that's when she noticed a diamond ring tied to the garter. Her eyes went wide.

"Will you marry me," Owen asked with glitter in his eyes. Mai's eyes brighten and her mouth went wide.

"Keeya," she screamed as she jumped on Owen and hugged him. They both fell on the ground.

"Is that a yes," Owen asked.

"It's a yes," Mai screamed. "Now give me the ring!"

Mai hopped off of Owen and sat in front of him. Owen untied the ring from the garter. He took Mai's hand and slid the ring on her left ring finger. Everyone cheered, expect Gohan; he was in tears.

"It's good that you can share the spotlight," TJ said. He looked at Gohan. The poor boy was still in tears. "What's wrong?"

"I'm watching my sister grow up," Gohan said with his bottom lip trembling. "It seems like just yesterday I took her virginity."

"You made that sound so wrong."

"But it felt so right!"

Gohan leaned over Videl's shoulder and cried it all out.

"Boss is right," Ziggy said as tears flowed down his cheeks. "Our band is growing up!"

"Boss is married and now Owen's going to be married," Moth said trying to wipe the tears off his face. "This is so sad!"

"I wanna be teenagers again," Ziggy cried.

"I wanna play in my basement again," Moth cried.

"I wanna sleep with random women again," Gohan cried. Owen made his way over and heard what everyone said. He began to tear up.

"I wanna be Spice Perverts with a Dildo again," Owen cried.

"This is the saddest day of my life" Ziggy cried.

"Group hug," Gohan said. All the band members whine and cried while Videl and Mai watched. Mai was too fascinated with her ring to notice, and Videl just stood there shaking her head. TJ walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Who did I really marry," Videl asked TJ.

"Well you did marry Gohan," TJ began to say, "but you also married someone who is already married to his band."

"Well I did get a kid out of him."

TJ laughed.

I was going to make this chapter longer, but next week I'll be on vacation. I wanted to get a chapter out before I left. The next story to be updated will be Stranger.

Next time on Low Mans Lyrics:

More partying continues, then Videl and Gohan leave for their honeymoon. Meanwhile, Goku lets TJ and Mu-Ma stay with his family until Gohan returns. TJ has plans for Goku, while Mu-Ma drives Chi-Chi crazy. More next time!

PS. Gohan and Mai are not together, and this is not a Gohan/Mai fic. I know how I want this played out, and Gohan/Mai will be brought up later in the future. Trust me.


	40. Ending bliss

Disclaimer: Nope, still do not own. I will be moving into an apartment with my boyfriend in the next month or so. We need to find a place first, but I will try and update my stories as soon as I can.

PS. I smoke nothing while writing fanfiction. I drink soda, and eat candy. That's my high.

Gohan and his band members stood there tapping their feet waiting…and waiting…and waiting.

Oh yeah, TJ was standing there too.

The band on the stage was almost done singing, and Owen found a maneuver to get around the dancing people. Now all they have to do is wait.

Waiting….

Waiting…

Waiting…

"How long is Free Bird," Ziggy whined tapping a table beside them. "It's never ending."

"It's okay to play on Guitar Hero, but it's a pain in the ass to tap those damn buttons," Gohan said tapping his foot rather impatiently. "It's confusing as hell when you're high."

"Being dead sucks," TJ said with his…er…Gohan's guitar on his shoulder. "People steal your things and automatically call it their own!"

"Well maybe if you wrote a will then you will still have your stuff," Gohan said folding his arms across his chest. "I signed everything over to me."

"You still smell like balls."

"And you still smell like Seymour's socks after he fell in a sewer."

"At least it's not balls."

"But it's still shit."

"Give me back my damn bike," TJ yelled at Gohan.

"No it's mine now," Gohan shouted back. "It has my name on it."

"Liar!"

"I can prove it!" Gohan paused for a second. "Just leave me alone with my bike for a few minutes and my name will be on there."

"So your name is not on the bike yet."

"It will be!"

"You're such a child," TJ said folding his arms across his chest, mocking Gohan's stance.

"You're a poopy head," Gohan spat. TJ dropped his arms while his lower lip quivered.

"Ma! Gohan called me a poopy head!"

Gohan's mouth dropped.

"Ma! TJ said you look like a fat prune!"

TJ then put on his mean face.

"Seymour! Gohan says you look pregnant!"

Gohan pouted.

"Seymour! TJ slept with your wife!"

TJ huffed.

"Ma! Gohan's lying again!"

This continued for a good ten minutes. Mu-Ma and Seymour just stood there and watched the two fought back and forth. The rest of the band mates started to go 'ohh' and 'ooohh' and took sides. Owen and Ziggy were behind Gohan while Moth stood behind TJ. Moth didn't want to be by himself, so he bought Toki over and switched Ziggy for Toki. So now it was Toki and Owen on Gohan's side while Ziggy and Moth were on TJ's.

Chi-Chi could not believe her eyes. Her son…her son that was supposed to be a scholar calling people a poopy head. What happened to her mature child who never called anyone names? What happened to her straight A child?

It was all Goku's fault.

"You should have never taken him out of the house," Chi-Chi yelled at Goku.

Goku, who didn't have a clue what she was talking about, sat there next to Videl. He looked at Videl confused. Videl just shrugged her shoulders while Pan was sitting on her lap eating some fruit.

The fighting stopped as soon as the band left the stage. Gohan cracked his knuckles and his neck.

"All right boys," Gohan said with a smirk. "Let's show them what a real band does."

Gohan didn't want to play at his wedding at first. He let Videl make the decisions, say what great ideas she had for the wedding, and get some nookie because he was very corporative with the whole planning.

Then there was the band rule.

Not your instruments not your band…

…unless you had your own instrument.

Before Gohan and TJ went to the wedding they stopped by Gohan's house to pick up one of his guitars. TJ had to do something for the week Gohan was away, and being at Goku's house would be boring. Luckily it wasn't cold outside, and TJ wouldn't be forced to wear a sweater.

They spent about fifteen minutes at the house so TJ could get his groove back. They soon learned that TJ still had it, and practice wasn't needed for the once dead guitarist. Gohan was happy that he didn't need to teach another student, but TJ was mad because he didn't want Gohan to be his teacher. It took five minutes for TJ to get his groove back, but it took ten minutes of fighting of who's the better teacher, and who was the bad student.

No one won that fight, but it wasn't finished either.

So it was a band vote, at last minute, weather to play or not. Everyone agreed to play because Gohan's guitar was there, and they could "borrow" the equipment left behind by the other band.

Gohan and the others ran through the people on the dance floor, and quickly made it on stage.

"Yeah," Gohan screamed on the mike. His jacket was off, and his tie slightly undone thanks to Videl. She had a little fun teasing him after dinner. "Let's give it up for those guys over there that were playing music!"

"Not like it was good," Ziggy mumbled fixing the bass. He didn't realize that his mike was on, and everyone heard him. He stopped turning the bass and smiled. "But let's give then a round of applause for a…show!'

People did clap for the other band, but everyone knew that Masiko was the better band.

"Good save," Gohan said covering the top of the mike while speaking to Ziggy. He moved his hands from the mike and smiled. "As you all know, we all called Masiko. We play at the Kamehameha on week nights and weekends and whenever we feel like it. I am Boss the singer and lead guitarist. Owen plays guitar, Ziggy plays bass, and Moth plays the drums. We make the band Masiko."

There was a cheer.

"Yo Boss," Owen said speaking in the mike in front of him. "Who's the chick with your guitar?"

TJ smiled over at Owen.

"I'm his husband," TJ said. Everyone laughed in the crowd. "That was really me in the wedding dress."

"Then where did Pan come from," Mu-Ma shouted through the crowd.

"Well when two guys love each other," Gohan started to say, "they impregnate some hot chick and hope their kid doesn't have two heads."

"Well all guys have two heads," Mai said as she stood in front of the stage. "There's the one on the shoulder and the one between the-"

"Between the what," Pan asked tugging on Mai's pant leg. Mai looked over at Gohan.

"Ask Daddy."

Pan looked up at Gohan with her eyes and pouted her lip.

"I want two heads," she said with a pout.

"How about you dance with Toki while Daddy plays his music," Gohan said bending down to Pan's level. "We'll have cake afterwards."

"Yeah sugar!"

Pan ran off to find Toki. Gohan stood back and smiled.

"There's a devil waiting outside your door," Gohan began to sing.

"Wait," TJ shouted. Gohan looked over at TJ. "Wow your voice got deep."

"Work with it a little bit and you can sing anyway you want to sing," Gohan said with a shrug. "Let's start from the top. There's a de-"

"But I don't know that one," TJ whined. "You made that song after I died!"

"It's a remake," Gohan shouted. "You taught it to me!"

"I did not," TJ shouted back. "I never taught you that song!"

"I taught you that song," Owen said.

"Ha," TJ yelled as he pointed to Gohan.

"Then you think of a song to play," Gohan said folding his arms. "Or did you forget how to play?"

"I remember. Just give me a minute to think."

Seven minutes later…

"How long does it take you to think of one damn song," Gohan shouted to TJ. He covered the mike, but everyone heard his yelling anyway.

"I dunno. When does this wedding end," TJ said with a cocky attitude.

"It's going to end before you think of a song," Gohan said folding his arms. "If you don't think of something soon then I don't wanna play anymore."

"Ma, Gohan's being mean again!"

Gohan dropped his arms.

"Ma, TJ's tattle tailing," Gohan shouted. He pointed his finger to TJ. "He called me a giant turd!"

"I did not," TJ yelled. "Ma! Gohan ass raped me!"

"I was drunk!" Gohan blinked. "And I didn't ass rape you, I ass raped Owen!"

The whole room turned in Gohan's direction. Gohan stood there biting his lower lip trying to hide a smile.

"Sabbra Cadabra," TJ shouted as he started to play. Gohan's band quickly followed TJ's lead. Gohan smiled and nodded his head. He felt empty without his guitar, but it was nice to sing with a mike in his hand. Owen had to play Gohan's part, since TJ didn't know most of it.

"Feel so good I feel so fine, love that little lady always on my mind," Gohan sang. He jumped off the stage and grabbed Videl around the waist. " She gives me lovin' every night and day. Never gonna leave her never going away. Someone to love me, you know she makes me feel alright! Yeah!" Gohan kissed her. "Someone who needs me…love me every single night!"

Gohan twirled her with his free hand, and then pushed her close to him.

"Feel so happy since I met that girl when we're making love it's something out of this world. Feels so good to know that she's all mine; going to love that woman till the end of time. Someone to live for love me till the end of time. Yeah yeah yeah. Makes me feel happy good to know that she's all mine."

The band played some more as Gohan danced around with Videl. He gave her one more kiss before he jumped back on stage.

"I am the world that hides; the universal secret of all time. Destruction of the empty spaces is my one and only crime. I've lived a thousand times I found out what it means to be believed."

"The thoughts and images; the unborn child that never was conceived. Ya gotta believe me. Hey! I'm talking to you!" Gohan pointed to his father. "Well I know it's hard for you  
to know the reason why. And I know you'll understand more when it's time to die. Don't believe the life you have will be the only one. You have to let your body sleep to let your soul live on...Ha ha!"

Owen handed Gohan the guitar and went to grab Mai. He brought her on stage to dance with her.

"Feel so happy since I met that girl when we're making love it's something out of this world. Feels so good to know that she's all mine; going to love that woman till the end of time. Someone to live for love me till the end of time. Makes me feel happy…good to know that she's all mine. She's all mine …woah."

Family and friends cheered. TJ looked down at his hands and frowned. Ziggy walked over to TJ and looked at his hands.

"Calices," Ziggy asked, seeing blisters on TJ's hands.

"That's what I get for not having Gohan bury my guitar," TJ said with a pout. "This is his guitar."

"Ah, so that means your old guitar found a new owner, and now this one hates you."

"I have to figure out a way to get a new guitar," TJ said looking over at Gohan, who helped Videl on stage for a husband and wife kiss. TJ couldn't help but smile, but made a tight fist in his hand. "I just have to make sure next time I die my guitar gets buried with me."

Ziggy back away from TJ.

Mu-Ma stood next to Goku when Gohan sung. Goku glared at Gohan the whole time, but he knew that there was nothing that he could do. Gohan did not want him to come to the wedding, but Videl forced Gohan to invite Goku because, in reality, that is his father.

"He should have performed topless," Mu-Ma said with a huff. Goku snapped out of his glaring state and looked over at Mu-Ma. "I could have been the one up there dancing with him."

Goku blinked.

"Why didn't you just jump on stage," Goku asked.

"Well, if he wasn't topless then I would have been!" Mu-Ma huffed again. "No one wants to see old lady boobs anyway…maybe expect Roshi over there. Boobs are boobs you know."

"Well…I don't know."

Mu-Ma titled her head at Goku.

"How many boobies have you seen?"

Goku's face turned red. Boobies were not a subject he ever talked about. Gohan maybe, but not Goku.

"Ah…well…I don't know."

Mu-Ma smiled.

"Well I guess you've seen so many boobies you lost count," Mu-Ma shouted loudly…very loudly. Everyone looked over at Goku and Mu-Ma. Gohan, slightly intoxicated, spoke,

"I didn't know you were a pimp!"

Chi-Chi looked at Gohan confused.

"What's a pimp," she asked. "Is that some kind of street talk? Gohan that better not be a bad word or else you're grounded!"

Gohan looked at his mother confused.

"Pimp is-"

"Hey when's the best man speech," Mu-Ma interrupted. She didn't want Goku and Chi-Chi to start fighting. She was staying at their place until Gohan and Videl returned from their honeymoon.

"I completely forgot about that speech," Gohan said. "We had the maid of honor speech, but why wasn't there a best man speech?"

"Because Boss has so many no one really spoke up," Owen said.

"Just pull the name out of the hat," Seymour suggested.

"Meow mrow," Toki meowed jumping on Gohan's shoulder. "Meow meow mrow mew."

"Okay Toki you can do it," Gohan said patting Toki on the head. "You're the one who spoke first anyway."

"Spoke first," TJ questioned.

"Well yeah," Owen said. "We were fighting on who to give the best man speech that no one said 'I'll do it' expect Toki just now."

"It was more 'I want to do it' that 'I'll do it,'" TJ said.

"Meow!"

Everyone sat down in their chairs. Toki went up to the stage and sat down on a chair. The microphone was pushed down so Toki could speak into it. He licked up some water before speaking. Gohan and the others watched as Toki hacked up a hairball, and watched Chi-Chi cleaned it up.

Everyone, most who were slightly intoxicated, cheered.

"How the hell are we going to understand this hairball," Vegeta asked leaning over towards Seymour.

"Boss just knows," Seymour answered. "And I think the others kinda know, but still can't tell the difference between meow and meow."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow and huffed.

"Meow is still meow to me."

"Meow," Toki said as he started to…speak? "Meow mrow meow meow mrow mew, meow meow mow meow meow mrow mrow meow. Meow meow ow ow, merw meow meow mrow mrow mew mew." Gohan and his band members laughed. Mai gave a small giggle, while everyone else stared blankly at Toki. What kind of wedding did they attend?

"I guess that's why Toki never followed Gohan in the Gravity Room," Goku said. Chi-Chi shook her head and took a sip of her water. Now her husband was hearing things.

"Meow mro mrow," Toki continued to say, "meow meow mrow mrow meow mrow. Mrow mew meow mew mec mew meow. Mew mew mrow meow mroooo. Meow mro meow more mew mew mew." Gohan and his band laughed again. Goku smiled, while everyone else still started. Maybe they didn't drink enough. "Mero meow meow mro mro."

"Maybe if you used a cat condom you wouldn't have so many kids," Gohan shouted. "Those little kids could shit!"

"Meow mro mew."

"Yeah me too."

"I must not be drinking enough," Bulma said taking a deep breathe.

"Mrow mew mrow," Toki continued, "meow meow mrow mew mew mrow mro." His lower lip began to tremble. "Mrow meow meow mrow me meow mrow." Kitty tears began to fall down his face. Even Gohan's eyes began to water. "Meow mro, meow meow mrow mrow mew, mrow mew mrow meow meow. Meow mrow mew meow meow mrow ro mew mro mo. Meow mrow mew mrow mrow mew!"

Toki jumped off the stool and ran towards Gohan. Gohan got up from his seat, full in tears, with his arms open. Toki jumped in his arms, and Gohan held him tightly. Ziggy cried on Owen's shoulder while sniffed. Mai dap her eyes with a napkin. Moth took Mai's napkin and used it to blow his nose.

"That was a good speech," Goku said with a sniff.

"Toki's a good cat," Mu-Ma whined. TJ looked at her.

"Did you even know what the hell he said," TJ asked.

"No but when a cat cries I cry! Just look at those two!"

TJ looked over at Toki and Gohan. Toki was giving Gohan kisses as Gohan told him what a great cat he was, and how proud he was to have a cat like him. They were happy.

"Maybe Gohan should have married his cat instead," TJ commented.

"It's not the same kind of pussy," Mu-Ma whined.

"I'm going to the bar," Vegeta said getting up from his seat.

"I'm coming with you," Bulma said.

"I wish I had a cat like Toki," Goten said sniffing.

"You mean you understood him," Trunks exclaimed. "You're family is weird Goten."

"I want a kitty!"

The wedding was ending, and people gave their congrats as they left. Toki was perched up on Gohan's while he and Videl thanked everyone who was leaving. Pan was passed out in Mu-Ma's arms as they slowed danced the last song. TJ sat with TJ, and TJ told cat TJ to get a new name. Gohan was confusing him the rest of the night, calling for TJ and getting the wrong TJ. TJ called TJ cat. Cat was a better name than his own.

"Get away from me cat," TJ said as he was sitting in a chair.

"Meow meow mrow mew," TJ meowed sitting in a chair next to him.

"I don't care if you were here first. I was born first."

"Meow meow meow."

"Not my fault I died!"

"Since when did you understand Boss's cats," Seymour asked walking up towards TJ.

"It's just this one I can understand," TJ said putting his feet on the table and folding his arms. "I don't know why, but it's Gohan's fault!"

"Well my wife and I are heading out. If you want, you can stay at my place for a while."

"Naw, Mom wants to stay with Goku and Chi-Chi. She said she wants to see where Gohan came from, and she wants to understand the relationship between Gohan and Goku."

"So she's the middle man?"

"Anything for a three-some," TJ said removing his feet from the table. "So, you gonna head over to Goku's house to see me?"

"Just call me with an address and I'll come over," Seymour said. TJ looked at Seymour. "What?"

"I don't remember your number." Seymour sighed.

"Just take Boss's cell phone and borrow it." Seymour patted TJ on the shoulder. "My name in his cell is pissed off bald guy."

TJ laughed.

Gohan and Videl said their final goodbyes to Owen and Mai. Goku, Chi-Chi, Goten, TJ, and Mu-Ma were the only ones left in the room. Pan was still asleep on Mu-Ma's shoulder.

"Finally," Gohan said with a smile. "I can get laid!" Gohan turned around and saw that his family was still there. He blinked. "Well if you want to watch then be my guest."

"With pleasure," Mu-Ma shouted as her face life up. Chi-Chi blinked and dropped her mouth. "What?"

"You have everything you need for Pan right," Videl asked Chi-Chi.

"I raised two boys, so a girl should be simple," Chi-Chi said with a smile. "I get to play dress up with her, go shopping, have tea parties, paint each other's nails…"

"She'll never be able to pee her name in the snow," Gohan said as he, not knowing, stood next to Goku. Remember, alcohol impairs your vision! "Pan actually hates tea parties."

"Why," Goku asked.

"Because I always spike the tea," Gohan said with a chuckle.

"You use real tea?"

"Yeah, but I just spike mine. I tell her is liquid sugar. I let her have a small sip one time and she cried to Videl that her throat was burning, and she needed ice cream right away."

Goku smiled.

"Did she get ice cream," Goku asked.

"Yeah," Gohan said, he then frowned. "But when I asked for some Videl said I couldn't have any because I set my daughter's throat on fire, and I wasn't invited to anymore tea parties."

Gohan finally looked over to whom he was talking to. When he realized it was his father he quickly stepped aside. He walked over to TJ, and yelled at him for looking like his father. TJ yelled back, saying his hair was pulled in a ponytail, and it was straight. Gohan said that TJ spiked it up with gel, and TJ called him a drunk poopy head. Gohan then shot back with a 'at least I'm drunk' comment. As yes, brotherly love.

Chi-Chi and Videl watched from a distance. After two minutes of yelling they finally calmed down, they hugged each other and did the ever popular "I love you man!"

"C'mon Gohan," Videl said smiling. "We'll see everyone in a week. We have a plane to catch."

Gohan pushed TJ to the ground and ran over to Videl. He picked her up from her feet and carried her out the door.

"See ya in a week," Gohan shouted as he walked out with his wife.

TJ lifted himself off the ground.

"So," TJ said dusting himself off. "Where do you guys live?"

Done!

Next chapter:

TJ and Mu-Ma soon realize that Goku and Chi-Chi live…not so close to the city. Goten exposes some hidden feelings, and Gohan finally gets laid after months of no sex!

Love,

CrazyGohanGurl


	41. You're not the only one upset

Disclaimer: I always try and put one up, just on case you know? I still don't own.

Goku watched as TJ walked around the house. Chi-Chi went inside to put Pan to rest, and to make sure that Goten cleaned up before bed. Mu-Ma stood next to Goku with her arms folded as she started that the round house in front of her.

She never knew Goku lived in a dome.

TJ finally made his way back around with his hands in his pockets. He stopped in front of Goku.

"You don't have any neighbors," TJ said turning around facing the house. "Must be real quiet out here."

"Sometimes the animals make a lot of noise, but yeah it's pretty quiet here," Goku said. "There's a small town about a half a mile away. That's where Chi-Chi gets the groceries."

TJ just nodded.

"So…how far away are you from Gohan?"

He turned to face Goku.

"About five hundred miles south."

TJ's eyes went wide. Mu-Ma took a step away from Goku.

"That far," she exclaimed. "Damn TJ, I don't think Seymour is gonna drive five hundred miles to come see you!"

"I won't tell him," TJ said flipping Gohan's phone. He hit a few buttons. "I can't find Seymour anywhere in Gohan's address book!"

"His name is under Bad Bald Man," Mu-Ma said. "And don't call him now. It's late. Call him tomorrow."

"I guess," TJ said closing the phone. He turned back towards the house and sighed. Five hundred miles away from his friends, and thousands of miles away from Gohan. This was going to be a long week.

They entered the house and saw Chi-Chi putting blankets and pillows on the couch.

"It's not much on short notice," Chi-Chi said fluffing a pillow. She placed the pillow on the couch and nodded in approval. "Marie, you can sleep on the couch and TJ can share a room with Goten. I have Pan sleeping in a crib in our room, so if she wakes up one of us will be there."

"Sounds good to me," Mu-Ma said. "Say…do you have any spare clothes for me to sleep in? I went to bed in a dress before, and it ended up covered in beer and potato chips."

Chi-Chi cringed.

"I'm sure we have something...big."

Mu-Ma pouted. Sure she was a small pudgy lady, but she wasn't big! She wore a 1X thank you very much.

Chi-Chi walked upstairs.

"Soooooo…" TJ walked around the room looking at all the pictures of the Son family. "Do you mind if I take a shower? I haven't taken a shower in years."

"And here I thought I raised you better," Mu-Ma said with tears in her eyes. "Oh why must I have a delinquent child?"

"You're the one who put soap in my mouth because I accidentally broke your glasses," TJ shouted.

"You better not be screaming this late at night," Chi-Chi yelled from the upstairs. "There is a child trying to sleep in the next room!"

TJ and Mu-Ma looked at each other.

"She's screaming," TJ pouted.

"Geez Old Lady," you heard Pan's voice from the bedroom, "Would you pipe down so I can get some sleep? Don't make me wake up when the sun comes up cause I will!"

TJ smiled.

"Sounds just like Gohan."

"Have you ever seen Gohan get up at the crack of dawn," Mu-Ma asked putting her hands on her hips. "You'll lucky if he'll get up before three in the afternoon."

TJ thought about it, then quickly nodded in agreement.

"So Goku…where's the shower?"

------------------

"You have got to be kidding me," TJ said staring at the barrel filled with water, and a fire underneath it. "Don't you have indoor plumbing?"

"Only for the bathrooms and Chi-Chi has her own private room," Goku said. "She's the only one allowed in there."

"So I'm stuck bathing in a barrel?"

"At least it's not too cold outside," Goku said with a laugh. "When Gohan was here one Christmas he had to bathe outside. He hated it."

TJ stared at the barrel in front of him. Goku left him a folded up pair of sweat pants and tank top. As Goku headed in the house TJ realized something was missing.

A towel.

He looked around and shrugged his shoulders and started to strip.

----------

Pan stood up in her crib. It was too dark for her to see, but she could barely make out a bed in front of her.

"Mommy, Daddy," Pan said looking over at the bed. No one moved in the bed. Pan began to pout. "Mommy…Daddy!"

She spoke a little louder this time. Usually her mom gets when she cries, but this time no one got up.

Odd? What's her crib doing in her parents room?

"MOMMY! DADDY!"

Two people jumped in the bed. The light near the bed flicked on and Pan clenched her eyes. She rubbed then trying to get the brightness out of her eyes.

"What's wrong sweetie," Pan heard someone say.

That didn't sound like her mommy.

Pan blinked as her vision came back to her. She saw Chi-Chi standing in front of her in a white nightgown. Pan saw Goku with a pillow over his face, and heard him snoring.

"Where's Mommy and Daddy," Pan asked looking around in the room.

"They went on their honeymoon, remember?" Chi-Chi spoke softly. "They won't be back until next week. You're going to be with us until Mommy and Daddy come back."

"I'm stuck with you," Pan shouted with her little mouth. Her lip quivered and tears formed in her eyes. "I want my Mommy!"

Chi-Chi picked up Pan and rocked her in her arms. She tried hushing her, but all Pan did was cry louder. Goku removed the pillow from his head and sat up in the bed. He yawned and stretched his arms. He removed the covers on top of him and stood up. He was in a white pair of boxers.

He walked by Chi-Chi and headed downstairs. Pan's cries were heard all over the house, but Goku didn't seem to mind. He made his way into the kitchen and started to prepare himself a sandwich.

Mu-Ma sat up on the couch watching Goku prepare a sandwich, and hearing Pan's crying. She couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as she saw Goku walking around in a pair of boxers. So that's where Gohan got that body. Mu-Ma couldn't help but drool. Damn, those Son's are hot!

TJ came walking out of the room with a tank top and sweat pants. He could not sleep with that brat…er…cute little niece crying her lungs out. He was tired, cranky, and the bed was hard as hell. He walked upstairs to where Chi-Chi was still holding Pan. He grabbed Pan out of Chi-Chi's hands and walked downstairs with the crying kid in hand.

TJ made his way downstairs with Pan in his arms. He opened the front door, and placed Pan outside. He closed the door, locked it, and headed back into the bedroom. Pan stopped crying when she noticed she was outside. Then she realized that she was by herself with a stinky diaper. She began to cry once more.

"Oh for heaven sake," Mu-Ma said tossing the covers off the couch. She opened the door and got Pan back inside. She grabbed a diaper and quickly changed Pan.

That didn't stop her crying.

"I want my Mommy," Pan cried.

Mu-Ma laid back down on the couch with Pan on top of her. Pan started to calm down a bit, but still cried as she sniffled.

"Now now," Mu-Ma whispered. "Go to sleep sweetie. Daddy and Mommy will be back for you. Hush now, hush."

Pan still sniffed, and finally went back to sleep. Goku, by then, finished his sandwich and headed back upstairs. Just another night at the Son house.

---------

Videl laid there in the bed with Gohan right next to her. She had the covers on top of her naked body, staring up at the ceiling above her. She turned and looked at Gohan, whose lower body was covered, with his hands on the back of his head smiling.

How can he be smiling with the poor performance in the bed?

Insert, thrust, spit, sleep.

Videl could not believe it. The sex was quick, real quick. If this was marriage sex then why did she get married? Dating sex was better than marriage sex! It was pleasurable, orgasmic, not quick and easy like bacon.

Gohan opened his eyes and turned his head to Videl. He could see the dissatisfaction in her eyes, but he didn't care.

He got laid.

As soon as they got to their room Gohan striped Videl to the bare essentials and didn't give her a chance to put on any sexy lingerie. He wanted it, he needed it, he had to release.

And he did.

He was very happy…

…Videl was not.

"I told you," Gohan said with the smile still plastered on his face. "You can't make a man wait three months."

"Did you enjoy yourself," Videl asked, still upset of not releasing herself.

"It was the best," Gohan said turning his head back towards the ceiling with his eyes closed. "Best orgasm ever."

"Well I'm glad one of us is happy," Videl said turning around facing her back towards Gohan. "You better make it up for tonight."

"Tomorrow."

Videl turned around facing Gohan again.

"Why tomorrow? Why not tonight?"

Gohan rolled over and faced Videl.

"Because I just emptied out my tank of gas that's been sitting there for months. It needs to refill."

Videl sighed.

"You we're right," Videl said. "I shouldn't have made you wait."

"So I win our first fight?" Gohan still smiled. Videl smiled back and moved up closer to Gohan.

"You win," Videl said as Gohan hugged her in his arms. He tightly squeezed her shoulder. "What?"

"You're naked in bed with me," Gohan said placing his forehead on top of hers. "It hurts getting a boner right after sex."

Videl laughed. She's going to enjoy this marriage life after all.

As long as the sex improves.

NEXT CHAPTER:

Gohan gets a little cat sick. He misses his Toki! Oh yeah…his family and friends too. Mu-Ma and Chi-Chi talk about parenting skills while TJ and Goku talk about Gohan. Will Chi-Chi realize what kind of parent she is, and why's Goten moody? Someone has PMS.

Till later!

CrazyGohanGurl


	42. Accepting

Disclaimer: Laptop in the shop. ;-; but it's back now. I do not own anything.

Seymour dried out a glass mug and put it on the table. Owen sat up at the bar with his head on the table. Ziggy stretched out on a chair while Moth sat down on the floor playing solitaire. Mai was a few seats away from Owen playing on her cell phone. She titled her head and frowned.

There was no business in the Kamehameha that day. Actually, for the past few days there hasn't been any business. A few people here and there, but that was about it. The place was spotless, except the dust on the mike stand.

Seymour looked around at the sad bunch. Everyday when they were done work they'd come to the bar and mope around. They would drink, and pass out hours later.

"Oh c'mon," Seymour shouted; his voice echoed in the empty room. "Why are you here?"

"Because," Owen replied. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"What did you guys do before you met Boss," Seymour asked. "Let's go back in the past and do what we did before we knew Boss."

Owen lifted up his head. He looked at the other guys, and they all nodded their heads.

Ziggy got up from his chair and walked up to Seymour. Owen pulled out a pocket knife and flipped to a blade. Mai started to walk towards the door.

"I want a ride to the arcade," Ziggy moaned. "Mom said that if you didn't take me she won't let you take the car next week."

"Everyone hates me," Owen said looking at the blade. "No one feels my pain."

Mai opened the door.

"Blow jobs twenty bucks," Mai shouted out the door.

"Wait," Seymour shouted. Mai closed the door, and Owen placed the blade on his wrist. "What are you doing?"

"Things we did before we met Boss," Ziggy replied. "I still need a ride to the arcade."

"And I hated my life," Owen said bluntly. "No one would care if I died."

"My dad never gave me allowance," Mai said folding her arms. "I made money another way."

"I'm doing the same thing I did before I met Boss," Moth said flipping a few cards. "And I'm still doing it now."

"Oh geez," Seymour said rubbing his temples.

"I thought you were going to see TJ today," Ziggy asked.

Seymour shook his head and sighed.

(Flashback)

"I'm telling you, Gohan's mom is crazy," TJ said using Gohan's cell phone. He was outside the house with one finger in his ear. Pan was throwing a temper tantrum, and you can hear Chi-Chi yelling at her. "I can't curse, I have to shower in a barrel, and I can really use a cigarette right now but there is no such thing around here!"

"And you yelled at Boss when Pan was born," Seymour said on the other line. "You don't want to be a bad example, do you?"

"Fuck the bad example I want outta here!"

Seymour chuckled.

"I'll be over there soon," Seymour said. TJ heard Seymour typing in the background. "So, what's the address?"

TJ chuckled this time.

"439 Mountain Area," TJ said with a smirk on his face.

"What's the city?"

"Mountain Area."

There was a pause on the phone.

"They live at 439 Mountain Area, Mountain Area Japan?"

"Yep."

"…Okay then." There was a few more taps on the other line. "It's loading."

"So Seymour, gas prices high?" TJ leaned on a tree with the smirk on his face. "And does your car hovers over water right?"

"Gas prices have been high for a while," Seymour said. "And why are you asking if my car can hover? It's not like-what the hell is this shit?!"

TJ laughed.

"So Seymour, see you tomorrow?"

"You never told me you were five hundred and thirteen miles away," Seymour shouted. "I have to go through a frickin desert and three miles of water to reach you?"

"And don't forget seventeen miles of trees."

"Seventeen point seven of woods."

"After that point seven then you made it to the house," TJ said with a smile. "See you tomorrow?"

"You know what TJ? Fuck you."

(End flashback)

"That far huh," Owen said drinking a beer. "At least you get to see him. Boss is far away, and TJ is here. I bet he's missing TJ and Mu-Ma right now."

(Mexico)

Gohan took another shot of Crazy Frog. Everyone cheered as he slammed it on the table. Videl sat with other women as they watched their husbands take turns taking shots, and who can take the most shots with puking or passing out. Videl knew Gohan had a high alcohol level, and she knew that money on the table was theirs.

"Give us another round pour va vor," Gohan said. The bartender made a pitcher of Crazy Frog, and line six shot glasses in a row. He filled each shot glass with a smile. He handed it to the six remaining men. There were nine, but two puke and one had to pee and never came back. "Gracias."

Videl took a sip of her strawberry daiquiri.

"Who do you think they'll toast to this time," one of the wives asked.

"I think they will toast to their wives," another lady said.

"I doubt," Videl said twirling her straw in her drink. "They already made a toast to boobs and alcohol so I doubt they will ever think about their wives."

"Besides parents and kids, who else would they toast to?"

"A toast," Gohan said raising his shot in the air, "to the most important person in my life."

"Lucky," one woman said poking Videl in the shoulder.

"To the one who's been there through the good and bad. Someone who understands me, and to someone I want to spend the rest of my life with. This is to you…Toki!"

"Toki," the men shouted as they raised their glasses in the air, and shot it down. One guy couldn't handle the shot, and leaned over a bucket to puke. The men cheered, and one of the wives got up and rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you ladies tomorrow," she said walking towards her husband.

"So your cat is more important that your wife," Videl said smirking.

Gohan, slightly tipsy walked his way over to Videl and kissed her.

"I miss my kitty," Gohan said. "I never been so far away from him, and I wish he was here with us."

"What about Mu-Ma and TJ?"

Gohan, whose brain is slowly filling up with alcohol, was trying his best to think of an answer. He bit his bottom lip.

"I…miss them, but I miss Toki more."

"Go enjoy your drinking game," Videl said, realizing that her husband cannot use his brain right now. Gohan smiled and kissed her once more. He grabbed a shot of the table and raised it in the air.

"This is to my wife," Gohan shouted. "I love her with all my heart and soul, and I wouldn't be able to live without her! To my wife!"

"To Toki," the men cheered."

"To Toki," Gohan said as they all took a shot. One guy passed out on the ground. Everyone cheered.

"Isn't that your husband that fell on the ground," a woman asked another woman.

"Yeah," she said sipping her drink, "but he can lie there all night long. I can't drag his drunk ass back to our room."

The women laughed.

(PG)

Pan stood in the corner with Mu-Ma standing, arms folded, behind her tapping a wooden spoon on her arm. Chi-Chi watched from a distance as she prepared tea for both her and Mu-Ma.

It was time for Pan to take a nap, but Pan refused to. Chi-Chi tried forcing Pan to take a nap, and that failed miserably. All the little girl did was scream her little head off, and threw a temper tantrum. She was miserable ever since her Mommy and Daddy went on their honeymoon.

"So, are you ready to take a nap now or do we have to stand here for another ten minutes until you are ready," Mu-Ma asked still tapping the spoon on her arm. "I have all day to stand here with you."

"I'm ready to take a nap," Pan said pouting. Pan turned around and looked up at Mu-Ma. She took a deep breath. "And I'm sorry that I didn't act like a big girl."

"Good." Mu-Ma smiled and picked up Pan. She carried her over to the couch and laid her down. "Now you are going to nap here. When you wake up I want you to be less grumpy, okay?"

"Okay," Pan said closing her eyes. Mu-Ma grabbed a blanket and placed it on top of Pan. Within minutes Pan fell asleep, snoring ever so quietly.

"I like it when little kids scream and cry before a nap," Mu-Ma said heading over to Chi-Chi. Tea was placed on the table when Mu-Ma sat down nest to Chi-Chi. "It makes them fall asleep faster."

"I don't know why she's a problem child," Chi-Chi said taking a sip of her tea. Mu-Ma raised an eyebrow. "I never had that problem when I was raising Gohan and Goten."

"She's not a problem child," Mu-Ma said putting some sugar in her tea. "She's going through that stage all normal children go through. I'm sure Gohan and Videl are doing their best to raise their child as well as they can."

Mu-Ma took a sip of her tea.

"Maybe it's different since I never had a girl," Chi-Chi said.

"You just had a tight leash on the boys."

Chi-Chi glared at Mu-Ma.

"Are you telling me that I was too strict," Chi-Chi exclaimed. "My boys turned out perfectly fine thank you very much. Gohan was perfectly fine before he ran away."

Mu-Ma took a sip of her tea.

"Gohan didn't have a life when he met me," she said calmly. "I didn't push him to study, and I gave him choices. What choices did Gohan make when he was with you? Did he choose to study, or would he rather play outside?"

Chi-Chi blinked. She huffed and folded her arms with her nose up in the air.

"Gohan had plenty of choices growing up," she said matter-of-factly. "He chose what subject to do first for homework."

Mu-Ma fell off her chair. She pulled herself back up with her hair a mess.

"That's not a choice," Mu-Ma shouted. Pan rolled over on the couch. She was dead asleep. "Tell me how many friends did he have that were his age. Tell me who came over to the house to play. Tell me how many sleepovers did he have that involved kids his own age! I can tell you how many he has when he lived with me…so how many did he have here?"

"Well…" Chi-Chi was speechless.

"Now was that his choice?"

Chi-Chi's face paled.

"He had to study," she said. "He had to get good grades and become a scholar. That was his choice growing up, and I helped him with that!"

Goku, Goten and TJ walked through the door. TJ saw Mu-Ma and Chi-Chi glaring at each other. He grabbed both Goku and Goten by the arm and pulled them out the door.

"So when he wanted to save the world with his father," Mu-Ma started to say, "did you let him?"

"Of course not," Chi-Chi exclaimed. "I didn't want my little boy to die by some monster! He was still a child!"

"I can give you that." Mu-Ma took a sip of her tea again. "Young men who have the power to save the Earth should be at home studying. I mean, the world is in danger and thousands are dying, but as long as my son is with me then that's okay. He could have saved those thousands of people, but why risked my child's life? Have other people lose their child."

Chi-Chi closed her eyes. She took a sip of her tea and slammed it down on the table.

"What about TJ? You can't insult my parenting skills with a child like yours."

A vein popped out of Mu-Ma's head.

"I did my best," Mu-Ma stated. "I had to become the mother he never had, and I had to become the father he hated. He was always made fun of because I was raising him, but he always called me Mom. He's not perfect, I will admit that." Mu-Ma smiled. "Yeah he's been arrested, sure he smoked pot, and he has a habit of stealing things but he does it to be noticed and remembered. I am proud of my son…I am proud of my sons."

Mu-Ma turned to Chi-Chi with a smile on her face.

"Are you proud of Gohan Chi-Chi, or are you disappointed in him?"

TJ stood outside with the door cracked open. He couldn't help over hear conversations, especially if his name was mentioned. Goku and Goten stood by next to him, also listening to the conversation. There was a long silence between the ladies.

"Gohan is…"Chi-Chi bit her bottom lip. "I'm not…he's…" Chi-Chi began to tear up. "I love Gohan, I love my son, but…I don't like who he is. I hate what he has become!"

TJ dropped his head.

"Why can't you take him as he is," Mu-Ma asked. Chi-Chi sniffed and raised her head up high.

"Because he became what I didn't want him to be." Chi-Chi sighed. "He was supposed to be a scholar. He was supposed to be smart, he was supposed to be-"

"What with all this 'supposed to be' shit," TJ screamed opening the door, interrupting Chi-Chi. "He's supposed to be what he wants to be, and as his mother you're supposed to support him! He was always thinking about you wondering if he was doing the right thing! He knew what he was doing was wrong, but he did it anyway! I don't care if you don't like what he has become! He's my friend, he's my brother, and I am damn fucking proud of him for doing what he likes to do! Now if you can excuse me, I really have to pee, and the forest animals stare at you as you go!"

"Maybe they are comparing penis sizes," Mu-Ma said. "Or maybe they're looking at your nuts."

"He got her perverted-ness," TJ said pointing to Mu-Ma. "I got it from her too. It's all based on what you are growing up with. We're not perfect, and we know it. Once you learn to accept it then it's not so bad."

TJ smiled and headed towards the bathroom. Mu-Ma looked at Chi-Chi and pushed her glass towards Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi took the cup of tea and took a sip.

"Maybe…I'll watch him perform more," Chi-Chi said with a small smile.

"Maybe you should see past what you hate and see what you love," Mu-Ma said taking a sip of her tea. "Once you do you will love what he has become, and you will be able to say 'I'm proud.'"

Chi-Chi laughed.

"I'm glad you took care of him Marie," Chi-Chi said.

END CHAPTER

Because I have a writers block. ;-;

Review please. It lets me know that people are still reading.


	43. The 'Good' video

Disclaimer: No dot own music, do not own characters, but I do own, uh, a car! It's in my name! Yea on owning something!

Gohan splashed his face with cold water as it poured out of the sink. Videl was still sleeping in the bed, but Gohan got up a little earlier that usual. He looked in the sink as he watched the blood tainted water spin down the drain. He turned off the water and dried his face off with a towel.

He slammed down the towel on the marble table where the sink sat. He did not want this to happen; he did not want this to happen now. The medication he was taking is has become immune to his body. He needed new medication soon, but the medication is only a tester, not even out on the market yet. His condition was rare, but being as stubborn as he was he didn't want chemo or radiation for his cancer. He did not want to be lying in bed for months for something that could come back again.

The infection.

Dr. Barns said that medication was the only way for the infection to heal. It was healing, but now his body sees the pills as nothing. Just another drug in the body.

Gohan had to keep on lying.

(Flashback)

Gohan stood next to Dr. Barns and stared at the x-ray before them. Gohan had his arms folded with a stern look on his face. They both knew, they both knew well, that if something wasn't done fast then there would be trouble ahead.

"You need chemo," Dr. Barns bluntly stated. Gohan shook his head in disagreement.

"I don't need chemo," Gohan said staring at the x-rays with sharp eyes. "There has to be pills out there."

"There are but we don't know what the side effects are."

"I'll keep a chart like I always do."

"But with the cancer progressing the tester pills may not work."

Gohan turned to Dr. Barns.

"Then give me something for the infection," Gohan said. "I'm sure if we can get rid of that then we can worry about the cancer later."

"I told you to quit smoking a long time ago," Dr. Barns said turning off the light and removing the x-ray. "And you did, but now we have another problem on our hands."

Dr. Barns placed the x-ray in a folder.

"Is there anything else we can do that doesn't involve a regular trip to the hospital," Gohan asked unfolding his arms. Dr. Barns stood there for a moment. His eyebrows went up in the air.

"With a stubborn patient like you there's only one thing coming to mind, but it's expensive."

"Yeah, just like my major surgery." Gohan sighed. "Everything is expensive in this damn hospital, the medication, the hospital stay..."

"We are the best," Dr Barns commented. "And we are the best in transplants."

Gohan turned his head towards Dr. Barns.

"A lung transplant," Gohan questioned. "You mean we can get rid of my shitty lungs and get them replaced with someone else's shitty lungs?"

Dr. Barns nodded his head.

"I put you on the list years ago when you first go into the accident," Dr Barns admitted. He picked up a folder and pulled out a chart. "How the glass got into your lungs I will never know. Usually when you swallow something it goes through your digest track. Your ears would start to bleed, your whole body would have an infection, and then you would die. You weren't badly injured at all from that accident."

"It wasn't so bad considering what blood runs through my veins," Gohan said. He placed his hand on his arm. "Although the medication is weakening me. I can't…do what I used to do anymore. I tripped on a wire and scraped my knee on the bar floor. It scabbed."

"The medication you've been given are mere testers. Maybe your blood can't take the antibiotics running through your veins."

Gohan nodded. Dr. Barns handed Gohan the chart he pulled out. 

"And this shows what," Gohan asked looking at some weird shaped in different colors. "It looks like a butterfly in a bees hive."

"It's not an ink blot," Dr. Barns yelled. "It's your lungs. The big white thing with the colorful spots on it is your lungs. The green spots show the cancer, the red spots show the infection, and the black along the edges shows your lungs deteriorating."

Gohan's face paled.

"_If you want to live to see your kid turn three then you have three choices. Take chemo, take radiation, or be pushed up on the list of a lung transplant."_

(End flashback) 

Gohan slapped his face a few times. He has to, even though he doesn't want to, tell Videl what's going on. 

"Guess what," Gohan said looking at himself in the mirror. "I'm dying again but I still love you!" Gohan slammed his head on the sink. "Maybe write a song about it." Gohan lifted up his head. 

"Write a song about what?"

Gohan turned around and saw Videl leaning up by the doorway. He didn't see her when he looked in the mirror, so she just got there, at least, Gohan hoped.

"About our honeymoon," Gohan said smiling. Videl smiled back with a blanket covering up her body. "How the weather outside was hot and so were we between the sheets."

Videl blushed.

"That's one song Pan is not allowed to listen to," Videl said pulling the sheet up closer to her body. She lowered her head and turned around. "I thought you wanted to talk about other things."

Gohan blinked. Did she over hear what he said? She might of, since he spoke rather loudly in the bathroom. Gohan was never really good at keeping secrets, especially his own. 

He followed Videl out of the bathroom. She sat down on the bed with the covers still over her body. She patted the spot next to her, indicating Gohan to sit down next to her. He gulped. This was either going to be a happy ending, or no happy ending until they get home. Oh how he wanted a happy ending.

"There is something I want to talk about," Gohan said sitting down next to Videl. "It's hard, well maybe not, well it's not hard now, but if it was then maybe we can do something about that. Oh crap I forgot what I was going to say because I now have sex on the mind. It's must not be that impor-"

"I know about your lungs," Videl said looking at the ground. Gohan lowered his head. Sex was no longer on the mind. What a boner kill. "Dr. Barns told me the day you came out of surgery. What can happen afterwards, and what he found during the surgery. It wasn't until you were released that you told him not to say a thing to me."

Gohan ran his fingers through his hair. This is not what he wanted on his honeymoon. Sex happens on the honeymoon, not serious talks. What he wouldn't kill for some Crazy Frogs right about now. 

"I know you didn't want me to know," Videl said placing her hand on his knee. "I know you wanted to do this by yourself, and I know you didn't want your family to worry, but we are married now." Videl smiled. "You can tell me anything and I will understand. Why do you think I keep asking you if you take your 'vitamins' everyday?"

"Because I eat fast food a lot," Gohan answered. "I know it's not healthy for me, but why do they make such yummy fries that burn your tongue?" Gohan sighed. His elbow was on his knee as his face rested on his hand. "So the whole patient doctor confidentiality never existed?"

"I told Dr. Barns not to tell you I knew, and if anything else was going on to tell me. I just found out that I was pregnant at the time, and if he didn't do what I said I'll stick a rake up his ass."

Gohan's eyes went wide. He looked over at Videl, and then scooted away from her.

"You won't stick a rake up my ass…would you?"

"If you keep anymore secrets from me I'll be sticking more that a rake up your ass." 

Gohan took a deep breath. 

"We're gonna have to cut this honeymoon short," Gohan said shaking his head with a smile. "My medication is becoming immune to my body. I have to get new medication to last me a while and then…"

Videl stood up. The blanket fell to the ground as she walked over towards him. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad boner kill after all. 

"We'll get the first tickets back home," Videl said pushing Gohan on the bed. "Then we can have a second honeymoon once you get better. No more hiding secrets from each other."

"There are no more secrets," Gohan said as Videl leaned over and kissed him. 

Well…there was another secret, but that secret Videl should never know.

(Meanwhile)

TJ stood outside with a handy dandy cigarette lit between his fingers. Apparently when Gohan stayed over he hid a few cigarettes around the house where Chi-Chi couldn't find them. Smart kid, too bad he forgot where he hid them.

"He should be here any minute now," TJ said inhaling the cigarette in his hand. He blew out the tobacco air in the mid afternoon air.

TJ placed the cigarette on the ground and stepped on it. A few minutes later a car pulled up towards the Son house. TJ smiled when the car door opened, and a cursing coming out of it. Poor Seymour.

Seymour stepped out of the car and looked at the house. He saw TJ standing there up against the house, and started to walk over.

"This better be worth it," Seymour said walking over to his old friend. "I had to rent this piece of shit so it could hover over water. It almost died when I crossed the ocean to get here. And a desert? My GPS had no idea where I was. It kept on recalculating route over and over again until it said 'you're lost.' What kind of GPS tells you that you're lost?"

"Good to see you too Seymour," TJ said patting his friend on the shoulder. "This place has wonderful neighbors."

Seymour looked around and saw nothing but trees.

"Uh…there are no neighbors."

"Translation: No where to run, no where to hide because the animals out here will kill you."

"You've tried?"

TJ grabbed Seymour by the collar.

"I tried running to Mexico," TJ said between his teeth. "I've tried running back to my house. I've tried riding on a cloud and all I did was fall through the damn thing. I wanna go home!"

Seymour pushed himself off of TJ. Poor kid. Living with Gohan's family was very stressful to TJ. He didn't know anybody, and he had no one to talk to. Well…there was Mu-Ma, but even she as driving the man crazy.

"I got tapes from Mai," Seymour said pointing to his rental car. "We have good tapes, bad tapes, ugly tapes, and let's pray to God there are no sex tapes."

"I would mind seeing sex tapes," TJ commented, trying to remember the last time he saw porn. Chi-Chi had a parental block on the TV. Poor Mu-Ma wanted to see some guy on guy action, but all it showed was a blank screen. She drew stickmen porn for some sort of arouse, but then Pan found it and showed it to Goku. Goku then went to Goten to see if he drew the stickmen with lollypops in odd places. Goten didn't know, so then they went to Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi then asked Mu-Ma if she had a clue what the picture was about, and she said to ask TJ. They went to TJ, whose face turned red when he saw the drawing. Chi-Chi knew he was guilty; Mu-Ma knew she would get a good laugh. Goku still didn't understand what lollypops had to do with stickmen.

Seymour went to the car and grabbed a few bags. One bag contained his clothes, and the other bag contained VCR tapes. Since Goku and Chi-Chi weren't up to date on DVD players they still owned a VCR. 

TJ and Seymour went into the house and saw Chi-Chi cleaning up the kitchen. Mu-Ma and Pan were playing with Play-Doh©, and Goku and Goten went out fishing for dinner.

"Oh hello Seymour," Chi-Chi said as she turned around to see who entered. She wiped her hands on her apron and greeted him with a smile. "Welcome to our little home."

"Welcome to the nut house," Mu-Ma said molding green dough.

"This is not the nut house," Chi-Chi screamed at Mu-Ma.

"That's my house," Pan said mashing all the dough together. She stood up and ran to Seymour. "Hi Uncle Seymour!"

Seymour picked up Pan and gave her a hug.

"Are you behaving for Grandpa and Old Lady," Seymour asked putting Pan back down on the ground.

"No," she bluntly stated. Pan motioned Seymour to move down to her level. He bent down and spoke in a loud whisper. "Daddy told me to be a little demon, and if I did that I would get a dollar."

"Really," Seymour said acting shocked. He whispered back to her. "Are you doing a good job being a little demon?"

"No," Pan screamed. "Mu-Ma is ruining everything, and says she wants fifty percents of my dollar! I don't wanna share my hard earneded cash!"

"I'll tell you what. I'll give you a dollar right now if you behave for Grandpa and Old Lady. When Daddy gets back just tell him you were a little demon so you can get an extra dollar."

"Five bucks and it's a deal." 

Seymour pulled out his wallet and pulled out a dollar. 

'Just like her father,' Seymour thought. "Here's a dollar."

"Hey Daddy's back!"

"What do you mean?" Everyone looked out the window except Pan. She glanced into Seymour's wallet and took out a twenty dollar bill. 

"Sorry, that was a tree." Pan stuck the twenty dollars in her pants and walked back to Mu-Ma. 

"I don't know how you can mistake your daddy for a tree," Seymour said turning back around. He noticed Pan back over to Mu-Ma without the dollar in her hand. "Guess she didn't want another dollar…hey wait a minute!"

Seymour looked up at TJ. Stealing wasn't something Gohan would teach his kid. TJ, and maybe Mu-Ma, would be the bad influences. Now he was short twenty dollars.

"Hey Pan do you need a diaper change," Mu-Ma asked putting down her dough. 

"Yes-um," Pan said standing back up.

"You evil woman," Seymour said realizing the person playing with the strings of the Pan puppet.

"I gotta make a dollar somehow," Mu-Ma said with a smile. "Besides, don't make me add up the food you ate at my house when you got kicked out of your first apartment. Or the time you broke my window playing baseball in my kitchen."

"What about the twenty bucks your kid owes me before he died," Seymour asked pointing to TJ. Mu-Ma looked at TJ.

"Well pay the man back!"

TJ searched through his pockets and pulled out nothing.

"Mom, can I borrow twenty bucks to pay back Seymour," TJ asked.

"Kids these days," Mu-Ma said throwing her arms up in the air. She took the twenty out of Pan's pants and handed it over to TJ. "Here's the money you owe him."

"Here's the twenty bucks I owe you," TJ said handing Seymour back his money. Seymour took his money and put it back in his wallet. "Now that we're all caught up on who owes who-"

"This was my twenty to begin with," Seymour grunted.

"Let's watch some videos!"

"What kind of videos," Pan asked.

"Videos of your Daddy," Seymour said pulling out a VHS. "This one is titled 'The Good' so we may as well watch this. The bad and the ugly we can watch later."

"Before we start and videos we need to clean up the mess first," Chi-Chi said pointing to the clay on the floor.

"Later," both Mu-Ma and Pan said as they sat down on the couch next to TJ and Seymour. Chi-Chi stomped her foot on the ground.

"I said now," she shouted. 

"Geez Old Lady you such a pain in my diaper," Pan said throwing her little hands up in the air. Seymour tried his best to keep in his laughter. 

"Excuse me?"

"I saiiiiid, you are a pain in my diaper."

Seymour coughed. His eyes started to water a bit as he was biting his lips.

"Don't give me an attitude Pan because I can send you and your diaper in time out," Chi-Chi threatened. She knew how much Pan hated time outs, and a smirk came on her face knowing that she won. 

Pan folded her arms and lifted her head.

"It's rude to shout in front of guests," Pan said with a cocky tone. Seymour squeezed his arm. He could not laugh…he could not laugh.

"It's rude to leave a mess when there is company."

"Seymour's my uncle, he's your guest. He's my family and that's your mess. It doesn't have my name on it, it has yours. So be nice to company or they break down your door."

Seymour saw Pan as Gohan. Gohan taught her that when Seymour baby sat her one day, and she was stuck playing with his kids. He gave her credit for speaking up, but told her to pick up the mess anyway because it's a nice thing to do, or else she'll have to start paying for her own drinks. She enjoyed her free drinks, just like her Uncle Vegeta.

Although Chi-Chi was a different story. 

"You're right," Chi-Chi said smirking. "Those are my toys. This is my house, that is my TV, so tell me my sweet little granddaughter where are you going to sleep when I kick you out of my house."

"Piccy-san."

"Piccolo is not going to save you."

"Neither will your guilt."

Chi-Chi's mouth dropped. Seymour started to laugh as Mu-Ma shook her head. TJ was trying to figure out what channel the VHS worked on. In his defense, it's been a couple of years.

"Chi-Chi you're doing it wrong," Mu-Ma said getting up from the couch. Seymour didn't stop laughing. Mu-Ma grabbed Pan and they walked over to the clay. She bent down and handed Pan an empty container. "Pan, I want you to pick up the Play-doh please. Once you're done we can make some popcorn and watch a video of your daddy."

"I guess," Pan said as she started to put Play-Doh in the containers. Mu-Ma stood up and looked at Chi-Chi.

"You tell them what you want with manners. Please and thank you are rather important for children who are growing up. If you tell them to do something have a small reward afterwards. Don't be so demanding."

Chi-Chi clenched her fists. She hated that Mu-Ma was giving her parent tips, especially when she had two children of her own. She knows what to do, what to say, and her children turned out fine.

Goten was a teenager and going though a tough time. Of course he would give everyone an attitude because of his out of control hormones. Chi-Chi knew that he was going through a stage where he hates everything and everyone, and where he wanted to be alone so he won't be embarrassed by his folks. She looked up some information on it since she missed out on Gohan's stage

And Gohan…

Well, Gohan ran away because of his father NOT because of her. He was perfectly fine studying in his room, and he had good grades. He's mad at his father, not at her. He wouldn't speak to his father but he would speak to her. Gohan said "I love you Mom."

Chi-Chi huffed and started heading up the stairs. She looked into Goten's room where she kept Gohan's bed. Goten was now big enough to sleep in it, but since TJ was staying over that's where he slept.

TJ began to hum as he noticed her looking at Gohan's old bedroom. Chi-Chi titled her head towards TJ. His humming sounded familiar.

"Yet still," TJ sang softly. Chi-Chi blinked. "Rebel mind your last name wild blood in my veins. They bring strings around my neck the mark that still remains. Left home at an early age of what I heard was wrong. I never asked forgiveness but what is said is done."

"That's Daddy's song," Pan said whispering into Mu-Ma's ear.

TJ hummed again. Mu-Ma shook her head. She knew he forgot some of the lyrics. 

"Never I asked of you, but never I gave. But you gave me your emptiness that I'll take to my grave. Mama now I'm coming home. I'm not all you wished of me. A mother's love for her son spoken let me be. Yeah I took your love for granted and all the things you said to me. I need your arms to welcome me, but dammit I can't figure out how to work this thing!"

TJ slammed the remote on the ground and the VHS began to work.

"It would help if you used the right remote," Chi-Chi said putting the VHS remote into TJ's hands. TJ looked at the remote then back at Chi-Chi. 

"And here I thought slamming the remote made the VHS work," TJ said fooling around with the new remote.

"No, but slamming it on the ground does break it," Mu-Ma said examining the two piece TV remote. "Sorry for my son's poor expertise in remote control. In all fairness he failed his technology class."

"Twice," Seymour added. "It was the same year he dropped out of high school."

"That's not my fault," TJ said with the TV and VCR set. "I never liked school to begin with, and the teachers wanted me to fail."

"Teachers want their students to succeed, not fail," Chi-Chi said. "It's your negative attitude towards school that made you fail."

TJ stood silent.

"Score one for Old Lady," Mu-Ma shouted happily. "Boo-ya!"

"Boo-ya," Pan repeated. 

"Yeah well…I passed music class with honors," TJ said turning on the video.

"You slept with your music teacher," Mu-Ma said throwing the two piece remote behind her. 

"That's where the honors came in." The TV showed static at first, but then they say a floor. TJ stepped away from the TV and sat down on the couch.

"I think I got the floor." The screen soon showed a younger version of Mai, with her hair in waves and blue highlights. She was wearing a short skirt and a ripped white belly shirt with no bra. 

"So that's why this is labeled "the good." TJ couldn't help but smile. He was always very fond of Mai's breasts. 

"Boss you're holding it wrong," you heard Mai say as she grabbed the camera out of Gohan's hands. The camera spun to show a younger version of Gohan, his hair pulled back in a pony tail, but his hair was spiked up in the front. He stood there with his arms folded, wearing his attire he still wore today. "You hold it like this."

"I don't care about holding it," Gohan said stomping his foot. "It's going to be placed on my dresser when Mallory comes over."

"Who's Mallory," Pan asked.

"No one important," Seymour said with a light chuckle.

"Oh, so you're making a porn video," Mai said as the camera slanted a bit. 

"What's porn," Pan asked.

"You will learn when you are older," Mu-Ma said tapping her knees. She had a bad feeling about this.

"Just remember to edit it out of the video when I am done with it," Gohan said reaching for the camera. "You'll remember, right?"

"Right after I watch it," Mai said with a giggle. "I like to rate your performances before I delete it out."

The camera was placed down showing a couch. There was some giggling, some exchange of words, and Mai falling on the bed.

"Rate my performance now," Gohan said slipping his hands underneath Mai's skirt.

Chi-Chi covered Pan's eyes and Mu-Ma covered her ears.

"Hey! Wait what's going on," Pan cried squirming in the arms of Mu-Ma and Chi-Chi.

"Fast forward," Chi-Chi yelled trying to keep Pan from seeing.

"I'm trying," TJ said using the fast forward button. He pressed it, held the button, the released it. He dropped the remote as he watched Gohan and Mai get it on. Of course, now the noise was back on.

"Oh Gohan," Mai cried as TJ sat there with his mouth opened.

"I never knew Mai was that flexible," TJ said. "You learn something new everyday."

"Get the remote Seymou-how the hell did Gohan do that," Mu-Ma gasped now watching the video.

"I don't want to watch my son do this thing," Chi-Chi screamed. "Eject or fast forward now!"

"What's going on," Pan screamed. "I can't see or hear anything!"

Seymour grabbed the remote.

"Oh God Gohan," Mai screamed as TJ and Seymour watched. Seymour had his finger on the fast forward button, but waited until Mai relaxed. He soon hit the button and watched everything in fast forward.

"I think we're in the clear," Seymour said pressing play. Mu-Ma and Chi-Chi released their grip on Pan and sighed with relief.

"So I heard you like making videos," you heard Gohan said as he aim a camera on some breasts. Both Chi-Chi and Mu-Ma panicked once more and covered up Pan's eyes and ears.

"Fast forward," both Chi-Chi and Mu-Ma said.

"Hey I remember Mallory now," Mu-Ma said as the camera showed the face. "She was the school slut."

"Gohan tapped the school slut," TJ asked as Seymour started to fast forward through the sex scene once again. "Damn. I miss high school."

I wanted to type a bit more, but then I realized that I was taking too long updating a chapter. I wanted to make a long chapter, but I was taking forever. No, I'm not a slow typist, but I don't type as much anymore due to work and such.

So please comment. In the next chapter? Uh….I dunno yet. ;D


	44. Life is beautiful

Disclaimer: Note to self, UPDATE faster. People DEMAND it…demand it dammit! So yeah, still don't own, but will probably love forever.

TJ took out the last video for the night. He tossed it into the other pile of watched tapes. The videos labeled "good" have a few homemade videos, some of Gohan and his band, and a lot of good times. The ones labeled "bad" have the where Gohan would be sick, the band fighting, and more homemade videos. The "ugly" videos were mostly Gohan in the hospital being secretly tape by Mai, and some more homemade videos.

"Well now I'm caught up to date," TJ said slouching on the couch next to Seymour. Pan fell asleep on the couch next to Seymour. Mu-Ma was sitting in a chair next to the couch. Everyone else went to bed, but Goku stayed sitting on the edge of the steps. "I never knew."

"It was bad," Seymour said glancing down at Pan, "but he's happier than he's ever been. He's married, getting laid, and has a little devil he's happy to call his own."

"His little devil is advanced for a two and a half year old. Stubborn when it comes to potty training, but her speaking skills are almost perfect!"

"She started speaking at a young age."

"When she was here with us Chi-Chi forced her to speak more," Goku said with his hands folded in front of his face. "She did the same thing with Gohan and Goten. Gohan caught on easily but Goten was distracted more."

"You never spoke until you were three," Mu-Ma said facing TJ. "I thought it was because you had a learning disorder, but doctors said that it was trauma from your parents. "

"Yeah…a memory pushed back into the back of my head," TJ said folding his arms behind his head. "And people wonder why I'm so fucked up."

"You fucked up Gohan too," Seymour said with a chuckle. "He is the way he is now because of you. He wanted to impress you."

TJ chuckled.

*flashback*

It was the first time Gohan went to the mall, and was able to pick out clothes by himself. He was used to his mother picking them out and forcing him to wear them. Now he had the choice to choose. He was with TJ and Seymour, apparently a good friend of TJ's. He seemed really nice, kinda weird, and polite. Seymour looked like he was losing some hair, but Gohan knew it was rude to point things like that out.

"Do you really think you can handle a pre-teen TJ," Seymour asked as they took the up escalader in a department store. "They're crazy at that age. The kid's quiet, and you know what they say about quiet kids."

"More trouble I know," TJ said folding his arms across his chest. "But the kid needs clothes. He can't be wearing the same purple get up suit everyday. "

"So tell me again, how did you get this kid?"

They made it up into the young men's department. Gohan looked around and saw a whole bunch clothes. Some had designs on the shirt; some had collars that came with ties. There were dress slacks and jeans, and shiny belts.

"Go out there and pick out anything! I have Mom's credit card, which she let me borrow, so spend as much as you want!" TJ spread open his arms.

"Anything," Gohan asked. Seymour noticed that the kid was eyeing something. That's a good start.

"Anything your little heart wants. They have some cool design tees with dragons on them, and faded jeans with holes. In my personal opinion it's better to buy a pair of jeans with no holes, and make them yourself.''

"Okay…I guess."

Gohan began to wonder off and looked at some tee shirts TJ pointed. He unfolded them, looked at them, and then folded them nicely back on the table.

"Neat freak," Seymour mumbled. "You're telling me this kid has potential? He's folding the clothes!"

"So he's a little girly," TJ huffed. His eyes started to sparkle as he clasp his hands together. "He's going to be just like me! Ripped jeans, dyed hair, and a great taste of music. Just wait and see!"

"Your mini twin is looking at collared shirts and ties."

TJ looked over at Gohan. Apparently a sales lady was helping him picking out shirts and matching ties. She also had a few pairs of black and tan dress pants. Gohan headed over the clearance section and picked up a few white tank tops. He thanked the lady and ran up to TJ.

"Look how nice these clothes are," Gohan said with a bright smile. "They're on sale too! You can't beat a great sale!"

TJ's heart fell.

"But…but…it's supposed to be what you want," TJ said holding back his tears. This kid was crushing his dreams.

"This is what I want. I need some casual clothes as well, but…chicks dig ties right?"

TJ knew that Gohan was trying really hard, but chicks do not dig ties. Where he got that from he'll never know, but he did remember hearing it on television. One of Mom's soaps maybe.

"Just…go try it on." TJ pointed to the fitting rooms as he turned away. He didn't want Gohan to see him cry.

Gohan looked at TJ and started his way to the fitting room.

"Hurts worse than a break-up," Seymour asked watching TJ use his sleeve as a tissue. "Chicks dig ties? I think he was trying to impress you there."

"It would be better if he slapped that sales lady's ass instead," TJ whined now using Seymour's shoulder as a tissue. "I told him what to get. The cool shirts, shiny belts, RIPPED JEANS! WAHHH!"

"There there." Seymour patted TJ on the back. "He'll make some nice guy happy."

"He's going to be gaaaaay!"

"There's nothing wrong with that and you know it."

"I know." TJ sniffed. "If he turns gay do you think he'll find me attractive?"

Seymour twitched.

"I don't find you attractive."

TJ cried some more.

After a few minutes have passed Seymour and TJ headed towards the fitting room door. They saw the same sales lady carrying shirts with designs, and dark blue jeans. TJ assumed that she was helping out another cooler kid with cooler taste and not lame like the kid he had. TJ just stood there with his back against the wall, pouting his lips like a little kid.

"It's a little big, but I think I need the next size down."

TJ and Seymour looked over at Gohan as he exited the fitting room. He was wearing a blue shirt with a black guitar across the chest. Dark blue jeans with holes at the knees, and a zip up hoodie. His pants were falling off, so he held onto to them as he walked out.

"I think the pants fit fine," Seymour said. "You need them a little baggy. You just need a belt."

TJ's lips started to tremble.

"He's so handsome," TJ said as his hands starting shaking as examined Gohan from head to toe. "I'll get you a belt."

"Can you get the one with the skull on it," Gohan asked. Tears started to fall down TJ's face. He faced Seymour with a huge smile on his face.

"If he turns out gay he can pitch to me anytime!"

TJ skipped over to the belts and left Gohan and Seymour alone.

"Is he okay," Gohan asked as TJ twirled around with belts in his hands.

"He's fine," Seymour said shaking his head. "I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into." Seymour looked over at Gohan as he was taking off the hoodie. Seymour's mouth dropped when he saw how well built Gohan was…at 11 years old! "How the hell did you get guns like that?"

"Huh?" Gohan looked at his arms. "I did marital arts for a while. Maybe I should get this shirt a little bigger."

Gohan took of his shirt leaving him in his baggy pants.

"Holy shit kid. You look like that just by chopping pieces of wood? You even got a six pack! What the hell! I go to a gym three times a week to try to look like you, and you're just a kid!"

"I started out young," Gohan said as he entered back into the fitting room. "I had to do it by choice. To help save the world."

Seymour was confused, but shrugged it off.

"I have the skull belt," TJ said as he twirled over to Seymour. "Hey where the kid go?"

"Have you seen that kid," Seymour yelled. "He's frickin built like a rock! Chicks dig a body like his! If he just wore a tie…yeah then chicks dig guys with a tie! Now I'm jealous."

TJ smiled and gave a thumbs up.

*end flashback*

"Ah yes I don't think Gohan knew what he was getting himself into," TJ said placing his hands behind his back. "But he turned out the way I wanted him to turn out. He brought a tear to my eye when he said that he lost his virginity! I was so proud!"

"He was too young," Mu-Ma said folding her arms across her chest. TJ pouted. "It would be your fault TJ if Mai turned out being pregnant. I would have killed you both."

"But she's not so that's a good thing."

"All because you over heard you talking to your girlfriend about not using condoms."

"She was on the pill." TJ stood up from the couch. "I'm kicking the sac. Now that I'm all caught up on music and politics I think I'm ready for the real world."

"You still have a lot of music to catch up on," Seymour said yawning. "Boss's especially. He hasn't been concentrating on his music so much, and he hasn't written a new song in a while. Not since he's had that huge break down."

"The hole in the ground," Goku asked. "Oh yeah. I remember that. "

"Yeah. That pain in the ass project."

"Is it worse than the pain in the ass project that made you lose all your hair," Mu-Ma asked. Seymour rolled his eyes. Mu-Ma reached over to a VHS and walked over to the TV. "I remember Mai labeling this one. I know that it's on here."

Goku got up from the steps and walked over to the couch. He stood behind it and rested his arms on top of the couch. There was first static on the TV, and then it finally showed Gohan and Mu-Ma standing next to each other. Mu-Ma looked the same. Short, pudgy, and wearing a white apron. Gohan was still young, but his hair was tied in a hair band. He, like Mu-Ma, was wearing a white apron.

"It's on now." The voice of TJ was heard on the TV.

(It's going to be written as if it was happening. Just remember, it's a recording)

"Took you long enough," Mu-Ma said putting her hands behind her back.

"Hello my name is Gohan McGee and this is a project for Ms. Himselfness," Gohan said reading off prompter cards Mai was holding. "I am going to cook spaghetti with a white wine sauce."

"When is he going to use the wine," TJ whispered to a younger Mai. Mai had brown hair just above her shoulders. She had a slim body, blue jean shorts, and a white top tied across her chest. Her breasts were scrunched together, which made holding the camera and cooking, a bit of a distraction.

"While the spaghetti is cooking I think," Mai replied. "Why?"

"I think I drank the bottle last night."

"I think Mu-Ma had a spare bottle just incase you drank the first bottle."

Mu-Ma over heard that and placed her hand behind her head.

"I think I drank that bottle," Mu-Ma said laughing.

Gohan just added the spaghetti into a boiling pot of hit water. He looked over at Mu-Ma and slammed his hands down to his sides.

"How am I supposed to make spaghetti with white wine sauce without the white wine," Gohan whined. "I'm going to fail this project! This is the only class that I am failing with a B average! Ms. Himselfness gave me this project as an extra credit so I can have an A!"

[Goku chuckled. Gohan was still Gohan, and wasn't completely brainwashed by TJ.]

"This is why it's always handy to have a third bottle of wine when you're living with two alcoholics," Seymour said walking through the door with a bottle of white wine. He handed it to Gohan, and Gohan beamed a huge smile.

"I can get an A!"

"Just remember that he's adopted," TJ mumbled to himself. "One day he'll beam a smile because someone gave him alcohol, not because of a grade."

"At least he has a decent body," Mai said as her cheeks turned red. TJ smirked. Ah young love.

"Mai flip the cards," Gohan whispered loudly. Mai dropped the cue card. "Next I am going to chop the tomaters with onions…tomaters? What's tomaters?

Mai turned over the cue card and looked at it.

"It says tomatoes," she stated. "Maybe the onions are making your eyes water too much that you can't read."

"I can read fine, but tomatoes are spelled T-O-M-A-T-O-"

"Don't tell me how to spell it; I know how to! Just read the cards and cook!"

"You did spell it wrong sweetie," Mu-Ma said as she started to chop the tomatoes. "Just continue with the cooking show. We can edit this stuff out later."

Gohan huffed. Mai threw the cue cards up in the air.

"I quit!" [The camera was pointed to Mai as she stormed out. It then focused back on to Gohan and Mu-Ma. Seymour was still in the picture, but no one told him to move.]

Everyone watched as she stormed out the door. Mu-Ma finished cutting the tomatoes and started to chop the onions. Gohan stared at the camera, lost and confused.

"Wing it," TJ whispered.

Gohan blinked and turned towards Seymour.

"Can you be the cue man?" Gohan asked. Seymour saw all the cue cards on the floor, and looked back at Gohan. He shook his head. Gohan took a deep breath. "While Mu-Ma is chopping the veggies to go in the white wine sauce, I'm going to stir the spaghetti noodles so they don't stick."

Gohan turned around and began to stir the noodles. The water slopped over the edge, and it made the flame underneath the stove go up. Gohan ignored it, but didn't see a cue card sitting next to the flame. As he was stirring he smelled something burning.

"The card is on fire," Seymour yelled. He grabbed it away from the flame and tossed it above his head. He began to stomp on the flame and managed to stop it.

"Uh Seymour…your hair is on fire," TJ said. Seymour looked up and tried to get the fire out. Gohan grabbed the bottle of wine, and pulled the cork out of the bottle. He floated up and poured in on Seymour's head.

This is what we call a Son mistake.

Seymour's head was a giant ball of fire. He began to run back and forth trying to get rid of the flames. TJ came out from behind the camera and followed him back and forth trying to get rid of the flames with a cue card. Mu-Ma still chopped the veggies and Gohan watch as they ran back and forth. Seymour stopped between Mu-Ma and Gohan and TJ slammed the cue card on Seymour's head. Gohan noticed the flame under the boiling pot of water and had an idea.

A bad idea.

He sprinkled the flame with more wine. The flames shot up, and took the pot of boiling water and spaghetti with it. The pot landed on top of Seymour's head and the fire was gone. TJ noticed that the cue cards were on fire, and he threw them on the stove right next to the burner. He panicked and grabbed the first thing that looked like water.

TJ grabbed the bottle of wine out of Gohan's hands and on to the flame. The smoke alarm started to go off, and firemen came through the door. Some of the flame caught onto TJ's sleeve and he shook it in the air. One of the firemen had a fire extinguisher and sprayed in on TJ's sleeve and then on the stove. Smoke and white stuff covered the stove and the entire kitchen.

Mu-Ma lifted up her head and saw everything around her. Spaghetti on the ground, smoke, and white smoke all over. She noticed Seymour with a pot over his head, TJ covered in the white stuff, and Gohan standing there holding the wine. How we got it back is still a mystery.

"What the hell happened to my kitchen," she yelled waving the knife in her hand. A piece of ceiling fell onto Gohan's head. He just stood there like a confused puppy. Gohan looked over at Mu-Ma.

"Can we start again? I forgot to add vegetable oil to the pot of water?"

Mu-Ma threw the knife to the ground and stormed off. TJ, looking like a snow pile left on the side of the road, walked away. The firemen congratulated themselves and headed out the door. Gohan and Seymour stood there by themselves. Seymour reached down and took the bottle of wine out of Gohan's hands and began to drink it.

"I forgot my purse and came back to…" Mai stopped in the middle of the kitchen. She looked around, stared at Gohan for a few moments. She grabbed her purse and walked right back out the door. The camera soon fell on the ground, showing spaghetti on the floor.

Goku, Mu-Ma, TJ, and Seymour all looked at the TV.

"How the hell did I not notice that the wallpaper did not match the paint," Mu-Ma said slouching on the couch. All three men looked over at Mu-Ma. She looked back at them. "What? The wallpaper was a sunny yellow and the paint was a sunflower yellow. You can't have two different yellows!"

They sat there in silence as Mu-Ma kept up her defense.

"Gee look at the time. Chi-Chi must be wandering where I am." Goku said.

"Gotta brush the teeth." TJ said.

"Yeah. I have to, uh, wash my face." Seymour said as they all left Mu-Ma in the living room.

"No one else sees it? C'mon! I'm sure Chi-Chi would notice. Hey Goku! Wake Chi-Chi up and ask her if she sees the difference. Don't walk away from me! Hey come back!"

(A day or two later…)

Seymour was back at the bar washing mugs that he's washed for the third time. Without Boss there was no band. No band means no business. No business means having the rest of the band sit around the bar doing nothing. Owen and Moth were playing rock paper scissors, not really keeping track of who was winning. Ziggy was playing on his cell phone drinking water. Since there was no business the remaining band members had to pay for their own drinks. Everyone, from that point on, ordered water.

Even though Seymour missed TJ he couldn't stand the Son family. They were just…out of date. Yeah, that sounds about right. Chi-Chi was the only one who could use the shower. All the other men had to use a giant tube filled with water, staying warm with a fire underneath it. Mu-Ma fought about it at first, but then she didn't mind seeing the nice view when taking a bath. Seymour couldn't take it. The water was too hot, and Goten's bed was hard as a rock.

Three more days until Gohan returns. Hopefully the bar wouldn't close down due to lack of business, or lack of band for that matter. Everything was cleaned.

Seymour heard the door about to be opened.

"A customer guys! Look busy!"

The guys scattered around. Owen and Ziggy sat at the bar while Moth went to the music machine. Seymour quickly poured beer into three glasses for the three Boss-less band members. The door opened to revel a rather tall person wearing a red shirt with yellow palm trees. He was also wearing tan shorts, black sandals with socks. Then there was this humongous straw hat on the top of his head. He had on sunglasses with little yellow lightening bolts on the side.

"Not another freak with socks and sandals," Owen mumbled as he took a drink from his beer. The strange man sat next to Owen, which made him huff. He hated socks and sandals together.

"What can I do for ya," Seymour asked placing a napkin in front of the socks and sandals guy.

"Rum and coke please," the socks and sandal guys said. Seymour looked at the guy and nodded his head with a smile.

"Rum and coke it is."

There was an awkward silence in the room. Seymour made the drink and put it on the napkin.

"So…how's business," the stranger asked taking a sip from his drink.

"It would be better once our singer gets back from his honeymoon," Ziggy said with a sigh. "It's boring without him here."

"Let him have his fun," Seymour said leaning up on the bar. "Where are you from stranger? You out of place here."

"Just vacationing here," the guy said taking a sip from his drink. "You wouldn't believe how many looks I'm getting just walking around here. My wife said that it was my clothing, but I wear this all the time back at home. "

"It's the socks and sandals," Owen snapped. "And the clothes aren't helping you either."

"Go tune your guitar and attitude," Seymour said taking away Owen's beer. "Play a song for the customer."

"Give me a minute I just picked a song," Moth said still standing at the music machine. Moth's first song started playing as the stranger started to nod his head.

"If you guys can play music, can you play this song?" The guy with the huge hat asked.

"Of course!" Owen cried as he walked up on stage. The other two band members quickly followed to the stage. Seymour and the customer listened to the song playing on the music box.

"_You can't quit until you try  
You can't live until you die  
You can't learn to tell the truth  
Until you learn to lie_"

Owen caught up on the guitar. Ziggy got the drums in line with the song, and Moth was still trying to catch up on the bass. The customer pushed him self out of the seat. Owen gave him the evil eye as he walked up.

"_You can't breathe until you choke  
You gotta laugh when you're the joke  
There's nothing like a funeral to make you feel…a…_"

The socks and sandals grabbed the microphone and screamed into it.

"Liiiiiiiive! Just open your eyes, just open your eyes and see that life is beautiful. Will you swear on your life, that no one will cry at my funeralll?"

Owen looked at the guy in shock. He can sing…the stupid attire and sunglasses guy can sing. He can even hold a key. Owen was a bit in owed that he forgot to play.

"I know some things that you don't. I've done things that you won't. There's nothing like a trail of blood to find your way back home. I was waiting for my hearse. What came next was so much worse. It took a funeral to make me feel alive!

"Just open your eyes, just open your eyes and see that life is beautiful. Will you swear on your life,  
that no one will cry at my funeral?"

Ziggy and Moth seen it too. That guy can sing, and put on a performance. People were starting to come into the bar and watch them. There were people actually ordering drinks! No one has been in the bar since Boss went on his honeymoon.

Owen still tried not act impressed. He showed off his guitars with a little help from a pre-recorder. He would play a tune, have that play back as he played another tune, have both play back as he played another tune. He titled his head to the socks and sandals showing off his awesome guitar skills. The socks and sandal just smirked, and began to sing again.

"Alive. Just open your eyes, just open your eyes and see that life is beautiful. Will you swear on your life, that no one will cry…at…my…funeral!

"Just open your eyes, just open your eyes and see that life is beautiful. Will you swear on your life,  
that no one will cry at my funeral?"

The crowd cheered as they watch the band, and some random badly dressed guy, perform a song. Seymour gave a thumbs up, but quickly had to get back to work. People wanted drinks, and they wanted a show.

"You're an okay singer," Owen said plucking a string.

"You stopped playing in the middle of a song," the guy said smiling.

"You caught me off guard that's all."

The guy just smiled and pulled the mic in front of him.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen." The crowd cheered loudly which made him smile. "It's nice to be in a crowded and everyone cheering for you for more. But sadly that's the only song we can play right now." The crowed 'awwed' and 'booed' which made the guy laugh. "Give me a break people!" The stranger pulled off his sunglasses and hat. "I just got back from my honeymoon and have a shit load of laundry to do!"

The other band members stood there and saw Gohan standing there with Toki on top of his head. The crowd cheered loudly as Videl and TJ entered the bar. Owen spoke into the mic in front of him.

"What's with the socks and sandals?"

"I wanted to surprise you guys, and I'm glad it worked."

"I thought we cheated on you," Ziggy cried as he stood up.

"We got our band back," Moth cried as he placed his bass on the ground. "Why the hell are you back early? I would still be down in Mexico getting drunk and laid."

Gohan smiled.

"I drank the water," he said. Everyone moaned and laughed. "Videl suggested that we head home early since I would be stuck in bed for the next few days."

"How much water did you drink," a guy from the audience shouted.

"Well you know when you're thirsty from drinking too much, and you take a drink out of the water fountain near the pool five times in one day? That much. I didn't eat anything and all I could do was sit on the toilet praying for it to go away."

"How about you come home to your sweet loving wife and family," TJ shouted from the back. "Your couch pulls out to a bed, right?"

"It's give you a stiff back when you wake up in the morning, but yeah it turns into a bed."

"I call the fold out bed!"

Gohan laughed. His friends all walked up to him and gave him a hug. He looked over at Videl and smiled at her. Videl smiled back and pointed to her watch on her wrist. Gohan walked up to the mic and spoke.

"Sorry ladies and gentlemen but I have to spend some time with my little girl. She's sleeping in the car waiting for me to wake her up. We'll be back in a few days to play some hard rock for you guys!"

The crowd cheered as Gohan walked off stage. He went up to Videl and gave her a kiss on the check.

OMG NO WAI! Yes it's an update, and it's a long one for all of you! 10 pages and then some. It would have been out a week or two sooner, but my boyfriend had a shitload of homework to do for one teacher. Like I said before, I'm not dead. It just takes a while for an update. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	45. Miria comes to visit

Disclaimer: No not own.

"And in other news, the Great Hercule will be touring American with his workout buddy Buu!"

"YEAH," Hercule cried as he raised his arms up in the air. "I will be fighting the strong fighters in the U S of A in a round the world tournament! AHHAHAAAA!"

People in the crowd cheered Hercule's name.

Videl stood in front of the TV and shook her head in dismay.

"Geez Daddy, do you have to show off everywhere you go?" She grabbed the remote and changed channels. "Oh, looks like Bulma is on TV too."

Videl looked to the couch and smiled. Gohan and Pan were passed out, tired from a long day at the park, two hours of band practice, and playing tag with TJ and Goten. Gohan was supposed to head back over to his parent's house after he returned Pan back home. Pan needed to take a nap, so Gohan laid on the couch with her until she fell asleep. They both ended up asleep in ten minutes. Videl didn't have the heart to wake up Gohan. She did call Chi-Chi to let her know Gohan would be back later, and sent a picture from her cell phone to her.

Videl grabbed a blanket from the top of the couch, and gently placed it over her husband and daughter.

"…But Tuesday is Nacho day," Gohan mumbled in his sleep. "Why are there rocks in my banana?"

"You have the weirdest dreams Gohan," Videl said as she kissed him on the forehead. Gohan was lying on his side, lying on his arm and using it for a pillow. Pan was curled up in a ball, her body facing Gohan. Videl brushed some of Pan's hair from her face. Her little girl needed a hair cut.

"The Time Machine is not fully completed at this time," Videl heard Bulma say on the TV. Next to her looked like an older version of Trunks. He was taller, and his purple hair was pulled back into a pony tail, and he well built. He was…kinda cute. "There are a few bugs that still need to be fixed, but once completed we can travel back into time and learn more about the past. I'm still trying to make it become invisible, so when we travel back in time we will not disrupt it."

"I guess that's useful," Videl said. "Hey, if we can travel back in time I can watch the Cell Games and see what really happened!"

"Hey! Hey! I got a question," said a voice from the television. The camera panned over to the voice, and slapped her forehead.

"TJ you idiot!"

(Non-Television Mode)

"How far back are we talking," TJ asked. Goku was standing on one side of him and Mu-Ma was on the other. (Goku used IT to get them there. Originally they were at Goku's house, but Future Trunks is visiting.) "Like when the world was actually made, or when cavemen ruled the world?"

"I'm hoping that we can start off about a week ago, and then turn it into years," Bulma replied, slightly aggravated that TJ was there. "For now, we can only go back a couple of minutes."

"A couple of minutes…" TJ looked over at Mu-Ma then back at Bulma. "We can just ask her." He pointed to Mu-Ma. "She's been around since the cavemen controlled the world."

Mu-Ma punched him in the gut.

"Ignore him," she said. "I have a question as well!"

"This should be good," Bulma mumbled her breath. "Go ahead."

"That guy next to you? Is he single?"

"What Miria?" But looked over at Future Trunks, but Miria is much shorter to type. "He's just in town visiting. I'm sure he has a nice woman where he's from."

Miria blushed.

"Well no…not really," Miria admitted.

"Awsome," Mu-Ma shouted. "How about you and mean go to a nice dinner and later we can get back to my place for a little something something?"

"Security," Bulma shouted.

"Hey wait! Can I least get your Number Miria?"

"Hey, can we go back a couple of minutes so I can tell myself to get a head start before my mother punches me in the gut," TJ said holding his stomach.

"Hey Goku don't just stand there, save me," Mu-Ma cried as she was being pulled away. Goku walked up to security.

"Hey listen," he began to say, "She's not really doing anything wrong. It's not like she's starting a fight or something."

"Yeah," Mu-Ma agreed. "I'm not like my son over there!"

Goku and the guard looked over at TJ. He was trying to fight off security. The guard that was holding Mu-Ma let her go and went over to TJ. Soon the police arrived and Goku knew that he had to get both of them out. He grabbed Mu-Ma's hand and ran over to where TJ was. Before Goku had a chance, TJ bolted out of the crowd and ran.

"Aw no," Goku said as police started chasing TJ.

"Run boy run," Mu-Ma yelled. Goku looked over at Mu-Ma in shock. "What else can I do? Can you really see an old lady like me running after my kid being chased by cops? Like any other mother I have to cheer my child on."

Goku picked up Mu-Ma in his arms.

"We gotta catch up to him before he gets in trouble." Goku looked over at Bulma and smile. "Sorry for the mess Bulma. Tell Vegeta I said hi!"

Goku took off into the air with Mu-ma in his arms.

"You know Goku, if things with Chi-Chi don't work out I'm always here for you," she said as she began rubbing his arms. Goku blushed.

"W-we gotta get TJ first before he gets into trouble."

"Oh let him. It's fun taking pictures of him in the slammer. I got a few of Gohan as well."

(Meanwhile)

TJ remembered the streets like the back of his hand. He knew where to turn, what fences he could jump, and which trash dumps he can hide in. The only problem? You see, when he ran from the cops the streets were crowded. He could go back and forth between people, and even blend in. Most of the people were with Hercule, and others at Bulma's time machine. The sidewalks had a few people, and the cops were right on TJ's tale.

TJ knew that there was an alley that had a fence a block awau. He could easily jump it, make a right, run across the street and hide in a dumpster. By the time the cops made it over the fence TJ would be out of sight. That plan has work for many years.

When TJ made it to the next block he turned into an alley. He stopped dead in his tracks when the fence was now a brick wall that was three stories tall. There were no trash cans, no dumpsters, nothing. Just an empty alley with an empty pizza box.

Busted.

"He ran into a dead end," one cop hollered. The officers had clubs ready in their hands and smirks on their face. When they made it to the alley TJ was not there. The cops stood there looking around wondering where he went.

"How…how did we lose him," one cop asked looking in the empty pizza box.

"Maybe we went down the wrong alley," another cop responded. He looked that the other cops. "You guys go left and the rest of you go right. Check those alleys and anything around it." The cops spread out while the one cop stood there scratching his head. "I could have sworn I saw him run down this alley."

TJ looked down from the roof top and smile. He walked back over and stood next to Gohan.

"Like old times, right bro?" TJ said pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his coat pocket. He took two cigarettes out and gave one to Gohan. "Just don't tell the wifey."

"You're the one who told me to quit," Gohan said as he pulled a lighter out of his pocket. He placed the cig in his mouth and lit it up. He took a deep breath, and exhaled the smoke from his lips. "And yet here you are feeding me poison."

"I was trying to make you a good father." Gohan handed TJ the lighter. "I wanted you to be a good influence, but I guess I was too late."

"She'll be just like me when she grows up," Gohan said with a smirk. "Someone has too keep up the trouble making family that we are."

TJ chuckled.

"How many parents do you know that cheer you on while you're running from the cops?"

"How many parents do you know that have a better mug shot than you do?"

They both laughed. TJ brushed a lose hair from his face.

"What took you so long?" He asked. "You said you were dropping Pan off at home, then coming back to your dad's. Did you fall asleep or something?"

Gohan flicked off some ash from his cigarette.

"Yep," he confirmed. "Pan wouldn't nap until I laid with her for a bit. She's the one who actually woke me up by screaming something about pocket book hot pockets. Then I saw the TV and cops coming after you."

"Yeah well…Bulma was showing something that was cool, and then it became lame. She was showing off a time machine that could only go back a few minutes. Oh, and this guy with purple hair was there that looked a lot like her son Trunks, but it was someone named Miria. I wouldn't be too surprised if he dressed up like a chick."

Gohan looked over at TJ and dropped his cigarette.

"Miria?" Gohan, who was leaning up against a wall, slid down on the ground. TJ was slightly concerned until he saw a half lit cigarette on the ground.

"Something tells me you know the guy," TJ said picking up the cigarette on the ground. "But to waste a perfectly good cigarette? I thought I taught you better! The only thing worse that wasting a cigarette is wasting alcohol!"

"Yeah well…" Gohan paused for a moment. He blinked a few times, looked up, looked straight, and snatched the half cigarette out of TJ's hand. "I lost my train of thought."

"That's nothing new."

Gohan looked up into the sky and saw Goku carrying Mu-Ma. Goku landed on the ground and Mu-Ma jumped out of his arms. She walked over to TJ and Gohan, both with cigarettes in their hands, as Gohan released smoke from his nose. She placed her hand out in front of them.

"Hand them over," she said as one hand went behind her back.

"We're adults now," TJ said taking his cigarette and placing it in his mouth. "You can't take things away that we are legally allowed to do."

"Well how do I know that what's in there is legal? I know what stunts you used to pull." She looked over at Gohan. "Both of you."

"Well if you really think we're doing something wrong, then why don't you test it out," Gohan said handing her his cigarette. She glared at the cigarette, then at Gohan. She took it out of his hand, placed it on her mouth, and inhaled. She handed it cig back to Gohan.

"It's good," she said as the smoke came out of her mouth. She looked over at TJ and placer her hand out again. "I taught you how to share your things."

"You are the worst when it comes to sharing," TJ said getting the cigarettes out of his pocket. He pulled one out and handed it to Mu-Ma. "You're welcome!"

"You never thanked me for raising you, clothing you, feeding you, and bailing you out of jail," Mu-Ma said. TJ looked up at her. She patted him on the head. "But mothers don't need a thank you when it comes to that kind of stuff. Maybe except when I bail you out of jail."

"I can't quite thank you when you take pictures and show them to your friends," TJ said with a smile.

"Especially when there's a big guy in the background eyeing you up and down," Gohan said brushing his finished cigarette on the ground.

"Oh yeah, and thanks for leaving me when he was," TJ said punching Gohan in the shoulder. TJ looked at Goku and pointed at Gohan. "You're son here-"

"That's me" Gohan said chiming in.

"Yeah…him! Anyway, we both got in trouble being drunk in public-"

"At three in the morning on a school night," Mu-Ma interrupted. She pointed at Gohan. "He was only 12."

"TJ said that the orange juice tasted funny because of the brand," Gohan said in defense. "After a few drinks I couldn't taste it anymore. Actually…I don't remember what happened that night. The only thing I remember is waking up with my head in the toilet, and my heartbeat in my head."

"Yeah that was great," TJ said with a chuckle. "After we get arrested, and blame someone else for giving Gohan and me alcohol, we were in a cell with this huge guy."

"I kinda remember that. Wasn't his name Greg?"

"It was Bruce." Gohan chuckled.

"Oh yeah Bruce. He was in there for a bar fight. Didn't he have blood on his knuckles?"

"Uh yeah…he had blood all over him, and it wasn't his." TJ smashed his cigarette on the ground. "This guy over here," pointing to Gohan, "decides to start a fight with Bruce. Now Bruce thought it was funny, young drunk kid trying to fight a big guys like him, until this young drunk kid started to say how his big brother can kick his big butt. I was touched. My little drunk brother called me his big brother. Bruce, on the other hand, decided to see how strong I was. Being drunk and being called a big brother, I cried."

"And that's when I appeared with a camera, TJ crying, and Gohan yelling at his shadow tell it to stop following him" Mu-Ma said laughing. "It was so great. That was our new Christmas card for that year."

"Memories," Gohan said tapping his finger on his pants. "Sometimes I wish I can remember them."

"You were young," TJ said bumping shoulders with Gohan. "And you didn't know how to handle your alcohol."

"I remember you not drinking orange juice for quite a while," Mu-Ma said waving her cigarette in the air. "The sight of it made you puke."

Goku watched as Gohan interacted with his "adopted" family. They were completely different from him and Chi-Chi. If he stayed he wouldn't have experienced the fun of being a teenager. He would be at home, studying, but still happy. Gohan running away was good in a way. Granted the family he went to was a little nuts, and really…really out there, but seeing his son smile so brightly Goku knew that Gohan needed something different.

"It was for the better," Goku said out loud.

"What was," Gohan asked. Mu-Ma looked over at Gohan, then back at Goku. She smiled as well.

"It was…wasn't it," Mu-Ma said.

"Wait, what? I don't know what was better?"

TJ looked at Goku and Mu-Ma. He then looked at Gohan, who looked at him in utter confusion.

"I get it," TJ said.

"I don't," Gohan shouted. "Someone explain to me!"

"You'll get it." TJ stood up and dusted the back of his pants. Gohan pouted, and started thinking about the recent conversation. Then it hit him.

"Oh I get it," Gohan cried. "Yeah I know what you guys are talking about! It's good that I learned how to handle alcohol at a young age! Yeah, if I didn't know how to I would be hung over every time I drank!"

So…completely wrong.

"Close enough," TJ said extended out his hand for Gohan to grab. Gohan reached and grabbed TJ's hand and got up from the ground.

YES! A BRAND NEW LML CHAPTER! TOLD YOU I WASN"T DEAD! Good new! I now have a 9-5 job, and work at a computer. When I am not working I am typing fanfiction. YAY! Yes, I do have to update the other stories but everyone has been asking for Low Mans Lyrics I decided to update the chapters faster. So HERE WE ARE!


End file.
